A Dragon's Way
by Avenger4Life
Summary: Sequel to The Elemental Dragon Slayer. After dealing with her past Kera finally get's to catch a breath. At least that's what she thought. This time the group of friends need to stick together if they want to get through the darkness the future holds. But what happens when something else gets thrown into the mix? Like a ferocious dragon that only wants to protect her master?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back! This is a sequel to _The Elemental Dragon Slayer _so if you haven't read that story yet you probably won't understand a lot. But I am so glad everyone enjoyed the last story and I hope you will enjoy this one as well. **

**I'll be answering the questions from the last chapter of the other story so if you're here you'll have your answers! **

**Guest1: Yes it will start with the Battle of Fairy Tail! So enjoy! **

**Alex: I'm glad you enjoyed the end. It was sweet seeing the two being family. Little Kera was just so cute! Anyway, this story will be 50 chapters? Probably more. Like you said there are a lot of Arcs till the Grand Magic Games. I'll be doing the big five Arcs while skipping one of them, because... well... I didn't really think it was of importance. And I'm glad you like the title. It has a reason behind it ;)**

**faithful2kh: Hope it was soon enough! **

**Guest2: Ha, yes it was from Frozen! Yes it will start with the Battle of Fairy Tail! We'll also be heading for the Nirvana Arc, so you'll just have to wait a little bit to see Wendy ;) Just hang on! **

**lilnightmare17: sorry buddy, but Marc won't be coming back. He's dead. I can do a lot in this story but he won't be making a comeback. So sorry to disappoint you there. **

**lucky lucy: Well every story has it's end. But luckily here is the sequel! So I hope you enjoy this one as well as you did the other story. **

**Guest123: Thank you so much! Here's the sequel and I hope you will enjoy it as well ;)**

* * *

Lucy sighed as she was walking down the street with Plou in her arms. It had been a week since Kera's return and everything was going back to normal. Kera had finally found apartment to live in. It was small but roomy and just a few meters away from the guild. So if anything happened she would be right there.

"Oh, now that Kera's gone I don't have enough money to pay the rent." Lucy muttered as she hugged Plou. She sighed walking to her apartment. She would go on a mission but she heard there was a festival going on at Fairy Tail. The Harvest Festival. She really wants to stay here to see that.

"Maybe I'll just lie down for a bit and figure out how I'll get that rent." She muttered walking through her door and into her apartment. As she did she almost screeched.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" She yelled at Natsu and Happy who were lying in her bed sleeping.

The blue cat stretched his arms out. "Lucy, stop yelling. Your big mouth is waking us up."

Lucy fumed. "Well you stupid cat, maybe that's because you aren't supposed to be sleeping in _my _bed!" She snapped.

Natsu grinned. "Okay, we'll leave. I just wanted to give you this." He said handing her a piece of paper.

The blonde took it and glanced at it. She noticed it was a flyer for the Miss Fairy Tail contest. She glanced at it. "You want me to enter?"

Natsu smirked. "I think you can win and anyways, it'll help you with your rent."

She looked at the prize for first place and she almost fainted. "500 000 jewels!? Oh my god! This'll help a lot! I'll be able to pay the rent for the next few months! Oh I have to win this! Thanks Natsu…" She turned around but found her be empty.

Groaning she gritted her teeth. "Can't they use the god damn door for once?" She asked to herself.

* * *

"You sure you're fine?" Mirajane asked as she held a banner up.

"Yea, just a little bit higher." Kera called out as she moved the banner higher. Mirajane and Kera were both preparing for the Miss Fairy Tail contest. They hanged the banner up and climbed back down to the ground.

Kera stretched her back slightly as Mirajane walked over to her. "Sure you alright?"

The brunette nodded. "Yea, just a little sore. Other than that I'm fine. My back is mostly healed up." She said giving her a smile.

"Alright people! I need this place up and ready in the next hour! You heard me! We start in an hour!" Max called out as he ran through the guild.

Kera rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Jeez, every year when we do this contest he acts like he's the boss."

Mirajane chuckled. "Ah, give him a chance. This is the only time he really has a chance to shine."

"Well, he can kiss my…"

"Kera! Stop standing there and get moving! The back still needs to be done!" Max yelled at her.

Gritting her teeth and mumbling to herself some bad things about Max, Kera went behind the stage to finish back there. Mirajane just giggled slightly before heading back to the bar to finish up there.

Outside Gray, Juvia and Lucy were talking with Warren Rocko. Gray smiled as he glanced at Lucy and Juvia. "Girls, this is Warren. He has telepathic abilities."

Warren bowed slightly. "It's great to meet you. I wish I could stay and talk but the Miss Fairy Tail contest is going to begin in an hour and Max is annoying everyone. I'm surprised Kera hasn't killed him yet."

Lucy's eyes went wide. "Wait, the contests begins in an hour!? Crap! I forgot all about it!" She shouted before running off.

Juvia glanced at her confused. "She is going to enter the contests? Then Juvia must as well! Juvia can't let low blonde bimbo win!" With that she dashed off as well.

Gray sighed shaking his head. "Girls…"

* * *

An hour later everything was set up and ready. Max finally was back to his normal self as he was standing on the stage. Clearing his throat he smiled. "Welcome to the Miss Fairy Tail contest! All girls in the guild are in this contest trying to compete for Miss Fairy Tail! The winner also will win the grand prize of 500 000 Jewels!"

A few howls and cheers were heard before Max continued. The first one was Cana and Juvia was ready behind her.

Kera slipped onto the backstage and sneaked up on Lucy who was talking to Levy. Quietly she put both of her hands on Lucy's shoulder making her jump. She turned around and glared at the brunette. "Kera!"

She smiled. "Hey! I just wanted to tell you good luck and kick some ass out there."

"You're not competing?" Lucy asked and Kera shook her head. "Nope, I hate these kind of things. You'd rather find me dead than in one of these contests. I just think they made this contest so the boys can drewl and bleed their noses out."

Levy chuckled. "Ah come on Kera, it can't be that bad. Erza surely is enjoying these contests." All three of them looked at the red head who was talking with Mirajane who was about to go after Juvia finished."

Kera smiled. "Anyway… I just wanted to wish you luck. You too Levy!" She said waving them goodbye before sitting back where Natsu and Gray were sitting.

The two smirked at her. "So, you still not competing?" Gray asked and Kera shook her head. "Nope, I will never in my life be in one of those contests."

"Next is the beautiful Mirajane Strauss!" Max called out as he walked aside and Mirajane stepped out.

Gray smirked. "I wonder what she'll do this time."

Natsu nodded. "Yea."

Kera nodded wondering what Mirajane would do this year. Last year was impressive. "Okay guys!" Mirajane called out. "This year I'll use my Transformation Magic!" She called out.

Before everyone's eyes Mira changed her head into the familiar blue cat from the guild. Everyone was actually shocked that she done that. Next she even transformed her head into Gajeel causing the Dragon Slayer to fall from his seat. Happy was the only one clapping as Mirajane waved them goodbye.

Max clapped his hands. "Okay, our next contestant is the famous Queen of the Fairies! Titania Erza!" He called out taking a step aside.

Erza walked onto the stage with full confident. Everyone cheered for her and Gray, Natsu and Kera cheered the most.

Erza smirked. "It's time for a change." A bright light enveloped her and quickly the red head requiped into a Gothic Lolita costume. Immediately all the boys fell over with a nose bleed. Kera just smirked while rolling her eyes.

This continued on with the rest of the girls, though Kera thought so far that Erza was the only one who had a chance on winning. Maybe Juvia a bit, but she was interested in what Lucy would do.

And she was up next.

"And we're up to our last contestant. Miss Lucy Heartfilia!"

The blonde jumped up on stage and Kera stood up. "Yea! Go Lucy!" She called out.

Lucy smiled as she heard Kera and nodded. "Alright! I'm going to do a cheer with my Celestial Spirits!"

"Hold it!" A voice called out. Kera snarled as she knew who that was. Everyone turned around and saw a woman with brown hair and glasses who wore a green dress get up on stage interrupting Lucy. She smirked. "This contest is over because a winner has already been chosen. Me!"

"What the hell Evergreen!?" Kera shouted. "Get off the stage!" She yelled.

Lucy nodded. "Yea, you can't just stop this whole contest. I need this prize money!"

Evergreen turned to Lucy and Kera knew what she was planning. "Lucy! Don't look into her eyes!" She shouted, but it was too late. "What was your name again?" Evergreen asked and Lucy already looked into the woman's eyes and before everyone's eyes the blonde turned into stone.

Kera cursed as Evergreen laughed. Max took a step back. "This is bad." He stated. Turning to the others he slightly panicked. "Everyone! Run!" With that the whole guild ran outside.

Makarov frowned as he stepped forward. "Evergreen what are you doing!? You're going to ruin the festival for everyone!" He yelled.

She laughed. "Oh I believe this festival is just about to start." With that the drapes in the back were removed to reveal all the other girls turned into stone.

Elfman gasped. "No! They got sis!"

Happy flew up shocked as well. "They even got Erza!"

Kera gritted her teeth. "Evergreen!" She yelled charging straight towards her, but before she could even reach the woman lighting hit the ground right in front of Kera sending her back.

Laxus appeared laughing. "Don't do any foolish attempts Kera."

Gray looked around and noticed two more figures. Freed and Bickslow. "The Thunder Legion." He growled. "What are you guys doing back!?"

Laxus laughed. "Oh come on! Let's have some fun!"

Makarov shook his head. "Laxus! Release them now or else!"

The man laughed. "Or else? Or else what?"

Kera got back to her feet. She clenched her fists as she yelled. "Laxus you bastard! Turn them back now! Or else I'm going to kick your sorry ass!"

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "I would watch what you say Kera." Suddenly lightning appeared above Lucy.

"NO!" Everyone called out scared that the lighting might hit her, but luckily it hit the ground right beside her. Laxus laughed as he walked over to the statue of Lucy. He draped an arm around her. "Now, follow the rules and I might not smash these girls into little pieces. Disobey them and you can say goodbye."

"Why are you doing this Laxus?" Makarov asked seriously.

Freed jumped onto the stage. "I always wondered who was the strongest in the guild."

Bickslow laughed as he appeared next to them as well. "Yea, it's going to be fun."

Laxus nodded. "And what better way to do it than fighting each other."

Everyone gasped at them. Laxus chuckled. "It's going to be a Fairy Tail Battle Royal!"

Natsu slammed his fist onto the table. "Nice and simple. Just how I like it. I'm all fired up now!" He said grinning.

Kera turned to him with a confused look. "What the hell Natsu? Are you crazy!?"

"Oh come on, it's a festival isn't it?" Natsu asked as he stood up and walked past the brunette. Kera just shook her head.

"Don't you remember the last time he beat you up badly?" Warren asked as he watched Natsu head towards Laxus. Natsu clenched his fists as he grinned. "Oh come on, I was just a kid back then."

"That was last year!" Kera yelled at him.

"But since then I've gotten stronger!" He stated jumping up in the air and aiming a punch at Laxus. The man didn't even move as lighting struck Natsu, electrocuting him and knocking him out.

Happy flew up to Natsu and shook his head. "And he was feeling better too."

Evergreen chuckled. "Now, for me to release the girls you will all need to fight us."

Bickslow laughed. "Come on, it won't be that hard. We're only four people and there are like over a hundred of you."

Evergreen chuckled. "You have three hours and not a second more. After the time limit your precious little statues will be reduced to mere dust."

"The battle ground will be all of Magnolia. So if and when you find us, you'll have to do it in under three hours." Laxus explained.

"Laxus you bastard!" Kera yelled as she took a step forward, but he was quicker. "Now, now Kera, know where your place is!" He yelled sending a lightning bold at her, striking her. She screamed out in pain before hitting the ground.

"Kera!" Gray shouted running to her.

Makarov snarled. "This is enough Laxus! You will end this right now!" He said while growing bigger. Laxus laughed as he suddenly vanished with the others in a flash of light.

Elfman gritted his teeth. "Let's go! We've got to man up and save our girls!" He yelled making everyone in the guild agree and run out of the building.

With everyone gone in the room Kera slowly groaned as she got back to her feet. She saw Makarov gritting his teeth and before she knew it he was running towards the door. "You insolent brat! Just wait! I'll stop you with my own two hands!" He ran towards the door but slammed into something.

Gray stopped as he gave the Master a confused look. "What are you doing gramps?"

"There's an invisible wall!" He stated. Gray rolled his eyes as he walked over to him and picked him up. He tried pulling him out, but there was something stopping him.

"Hey what's that floating above us?" He asked dropping the Master to the ground.

Makarov saw the runes and knew what that was. "Those are runes. Freed must have put them there."

"What are runes?" Gray asked confused.

"Runes are enchantments that are easily set as traps. There's a barrier around the guild that Freed has said. You have to accomplish what the runes tell you or you are not able to leave." Makarov explained.

Gray shook his head. "Well, what does it say!?"

"Stone statues and anyone over the age of eighty years shall not pass." Makarov stated.

The Ice Mage sighed. "So there's no way you can pass?"

He shook his head. "No, the rules are absolute."

"Then we have to do this without you gramps. Sorry, but I won't take it easy on Laxus even if he's your grandson." Gray told him before quickly leaving to fight and save the girls.

Makarov sighed as he turned around. _Even though Gray and the others are out there, I don't think there is anyone strong enough to beat Laxus. Erza maybe is… _He glanced up at the stone statue of the red head. _But she can't in her present state. _

Natsu groaned as he slowly woke up. His eyes went wide. "Hey!? Where did everyone go!?"

"Natsu you bastard! I've been trying to get you awake!" Kera yelled as she grabbed his shirt and shook him half to death.

Makarov snapped over to them. _Natsu and Kera. If they both got serious they might be able to pull it off. Especially Kera since she awakened her full powers and Laxus doesn't know about that. _

Makarov walked over to them and heard Kera yell at him that everyone had run of to defeat Laxus. He stopped as he stood in front of the two. _I'll have to put my trust into their raw talent. _

"Now listen up!" He snapped causing both of them to jump up on their feet. "The festival is on its way. Laxus is hiding somewhere in Magnolia!" He pointed at the door. "Find him and beat him!" He yelled.

Natsu grinned. "ALRIGHT!" He yelled before jumping up and running towards the door.

Kera turned around and glanced at both Erza and Lucy. She closed her eyes and nodded. _Don't worry guys, I'll get you out of there. _

Natsu ran to the door with full speed but he hit an invisible wall. Makarov looked shocked as well as Happy. "What the…"

"Natsu what are you doing!? This isn't time to pl… agh!" Kera yelled as she hit an invisible wall as well. Makarov couldn't believe it. Both of them can't pass!?

Kera hit the invisible wall. "What the hell is this!?" She yelled.

Makarov shook his head. "WHY CAN'T YOU TWO LEAVE! You two are obviously not statues, don't tell me you're over eighty!?"

Kera turned to him snarling. "Do I look like an eighty year old to you!?" She asked while clenching her fist at him.

Natsu hit the barrier with his head. "I can't get through!"

The brunette took a deep breath. _Freed must have put an extra barrier up so we Dragon Slayers can't get through. That bastard…_

Natsu gritted his teeth. "I'm going to make him pay!" He yelled in anger.

**And that's it! The battle begins! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story! I know this will be awesome! Things will get heated up. What will happen? Don't forget to leave a review! **

**Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**And here comes the second chapter! The last chapter started with a hit :D Now let's continue where we left of the last time! **

**I completely forgot about the references. Well there were two lines at the beginning from Frozen. The first one was 'The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!' When young Kera pulled Kayeleth out of the house in the early morning. The second one was shortly after when Kera told Kayeleth to show her the magic. 'Do the Magic!" both said by Anna. And the third one was from the Avengers when Kera realized that Marc actually loved her. 'Love is for children' said by Natasha Romanoff aka the Black Widow **

**snowleopard314: Here you go, read on! **

**Alex: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Sorry about not saying about the references, completely forgot, but this time I did. And I thought Frozen was a really good movie from Disney. I especially loved cute little Anna. And yes probably 50 chapters or so and I'll try not to put in so many cliffhangers ;) Enjoy the chapter! **

**mysteriouscatlad: I always wondered why Natsu and Gajeel couldn't leave since their not statues and not over eighty so I put it in there that Freed might have put up another barrier **

**lilnightmare17: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

Kera sat on the ground as she kept her eyes on the update from the tournament. Their friends were fighting each other since they were always getting trapped in Freed's stupid runes. She wanted to do something but there was no way they could get out of this stupid barrier.

Happy shook his head. "This is terrible."

"I can't believe this…" Natsu muttered as he clenched his fists.

Kera glanced at him worriedly. "Natsu…"

Suddenly the Dragon Slayer slammed himself against the wall again. "I want to fight as well!"

"That's all!?" Makarov, Kera and Happy yelled together at him.

Kera stood up and walked over to him smacking him against the head. "Why the hell do you want to fight your friends!?" She yelled at him.

Natsu shook his head. "It's a tournament to find out who's the strongest! I want to be a part of this!"

"This isn't fun and games Natsu!" Kera snapped at him. "The girls are all turned into stone statues and we have a time limit before Evergreen turns them to dust! I don't know if your brain is fried or not, but this is serious!"

Natsu shook his head as he grinned. "Oh come on, you can't believe that Laxus is serious? He wouldn't hurt the girls. He may be a pain in the ass but this is just a bluff."

"You really think so?" Makarov asked raising an eyebrow. _You still believe that Laxus is part of this family and that he wouldn't hurt his fellow members? _

"Guys…" Happy called out.

The Master looked at the runes and saw that there were only two hours and eighteen minutes left. "Participants… only 42? That means more than half of the guild has already been vanquished."

He heard someone smash a fist against the barrier. He turned around and saw Kera standing there. He cocked his head slightly. The brunette snarled. "Laxus, you filthy cheating bastard. Causing our friends to fight each other. When I get out of here you will pay. You'll pay for turning our friends into stone."

Natsu frowned. "He's just bluffing with the girls. He won't hurt them."

"_Oh, so you think I'm bluffing Natsu?" _

Everyone turned around and saw a thought projection of Laxus standing right in front of them. He laughed. _"Natsu, what are you doing hold up here? You scared?" _

"No I'm not! I'm stuck here!" He yelled at him.

Makarov frowned. "What do you want Laxus?"

"_You think of these people as your children right? Then it must be hard to see them tear each other apart. With Natsu and Erza stuck here there's no one strong enough to beat me." _

"You're forgetting about me you bastard!" Kera yelled standing up.

Laxus raised an eyebrow at her as he laughed. _"You!? Strong? Don't make me laugh! Oh wait do! Ha! You're just weak and pathetic! You don't even deserve to be an S-Class Mage." _

Kera snarled as she clenched her fists. Makarov noticed her hands burst into flames without her noticing. _She still needs to learn control, but maybe her emotions can bring all of her magic out. It's a risk I would take, if we ever get out of here that is._

"_So you ready to throw in the towel old man?" _Laxus asked with a smirk.

Happy flew up. "You're still forgetting about Gray! He's still out there and he's as strong as Natsu!"

"He's what!?" The Fire Dragon Slayer yelled. "That's not true!" He yelled.

Happy frowned. "You're in denial Natsu." He stated simply.

Laxus smirked. "Gray? I don't think so?"

A sound occurred behind them and they all turned around to see that Gray has lost to Bickslow. Happy gasped as he turned around to Laxus. "You cheater! I just know you used some kind of cheap trick to defeat him!"

The man shook his head. "With Gray gone, who will defeat us now?"

"We will you sick son of a bastard!" Kera shouted. He laughed. _"You are just pathetic and if you even had a chance, you couldn't use it since you are still trapped here." _

Makarov sighed. "Fine, if you want to be like this. I surrender." He stated.

Kera and Natsu looked at him wide eyed. "What? Master you can't do that!" Kera told him.

"_Aw why give up now? But if you want to do this the easy way, fine. You have one and a half hours to tell the whole town that you are going into an early retirement and that you're handing the guild over to me." _

"What!? So this is what this is about?"

"_Clocks ticking. I would hurry up." _Laxus laughed as he suddenly vanished.

Natsu snarled. "Why won't he just come here so I can fight him? He's the one who's scared!" He yelled.

Kera looked at Makarov. "You can't be thinking on handing the guild over to Laxus."

"Don't worry Kera. I won't. He doesn't deserve to be Master and he doesn't have what it takes." Makarov explained.

The brunette clenched her fist. "Don't worry Master, when we get out of here me and Natsu will make sure he won't see the daylight ever again."

"No." Makarov stated. Kera looked at him shocked. "What? But…"

"Kera, you are still injured. Your back hasn't healed completely yet. It wouldn't be wise to go after him in your state." He explained simply. He wanted her to go out and fight him, but she was still injured and she doesn't need to overdo it.

She shook her head. "No! I'm fine! I can deal with him. Who else would even stand a chance!?"

Sudden noise caught everyone's attention. Everyone turned around and saw Gajeel behind the bar eating metal. They were all shocked. Natsu the most. "You were here the whole time!?" He shouted.

"And he's eating the dishes!" Happy said in a horrifying voice.

Makarov looked at him with a stern face. "Gajeel, will you fight for us?"

The Iron Dragon Slayer jumped over the bar as he snorted. "Why not, I still have a score to settle with that bastard." He walked over to the door.

Kera already knew what was going to happen since Gajeel was also a Dragon Slayer. And on cue, what she expected happened. Gajeel hit the invisible wall as well stopping him from leaving. Makarov, Natsu and Happy all yelled in horror.

"Don't tell me you're over eighty too!" Natsu yelled at him.

Gajeel snarled. "Do I look eighty to you!?"

* * *

Some time later they all heard a noise causing them all to look at the update. Makarov was shocked. "There are only three people left?"

Natsu snarled at Gajeel. "You sure you aren't faking being stuck here? You trying to copy me?"

Gajeel glared at him. "I am not you oversized lizard! Who knows, maybe the runt over there is faking it."

"I am not a runt!" Kera snapped back at him.

While the three of them kept arguing realization slowly hit Makarov. "No, it couldn't be…" He turned to the three capturing their attention. "YOU THREE ARE THE ONLY ONE'S LEFT!?"

He grabbed his head. "No, there's no one to beat Laxus. We're done for."

Natsu sighed as he hung his head. "I guess I have no choice. I got to bring Erza back."

"DO WHAT!?" Kera and Makarov yelled in shock.

The Dragon Slayer shook his head. "This sucks…"

Kera took a step forward stopping him. "What are you trying to do!? How are you going to do that!?" she yelled at him.

He simply shrugged as he walked passed her. "I'm going to use my fire magic to melt the stone."

Kera almost fainted due to the stupidness the boy had. Makarov shook his head as well. Kera grabbed Natsu and shook him yet again. "She's not covered in stone you idiot! She _IS_ stone!"

He simply pushed her away as he grabbed the statue and laid it on the ground. "Won't know till we try, right guys?" he asked with a smirk.

"This is crazy Natsu!" Kera shouted. "You're going to roast her alive!"

Natsu grinned as he chuckled. "It's roasty time!" He said his as his hands were covered in flames and he hovered them above Erza.

"Be careful!" Makarov shouted fearing for what might happen.

Gajeel nodded. "No joke, watch where you put those hands."

Suddenly a crack appeared on Erza's statue. Everyone shrieked as this happened. Natsu was shocked as he held the statue. "I didn't mean to break her! Someone! Quick! Grab the glue!"

"That won't help! We've got to use your fire and my iron to build her back together!" Gajeel stated.

Kera almost ripped her hair out. "You idiots!" She grabbed Natsu and shook him again. "You're going to kill us all! You have the stupidest ideas ever!" She yelled at him.

The crack went wider and Natsu freaked out. He kept bowing to the ground. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Soon the whole stone cracked and Erza was now on the ground back to normal. Everyone stopped how they were standing as they were shocked.

Erza blinked as she saw the others. "I feel hot…" She said while looking at the group. Her eyes settled onto Natsu and her face went dark. "It was you wasn't it?" With a swift punch she sent Natsu back. "What were you trying to cook me!?" She yelled at him.

Kera jumped up and hugged the red head. "You're back! Oh my god! I am so relieved!" She said hugging Erza tighter.

Makarov was shocked. "How were you able to break the spell?"

Kera let Erza go and let her talk. She shook her head slightly. "Actually I don't know, but if I had to guess it had something to do with my right eye." She said touching her right side of her face.

Both Makarov and Kera realized what she meant. Her artificial eye… Kera smiled. "Your eye must have weakened Evergreen's magic. That's probably why you were able to break out of that stone."

Erza nodded. Happy flew over to her. "Erza, do you know what's going on?"

The red head nodded again. "I think so. Even though I was turned into stone I was still able to hear."

"Hey look! The number has gone up to four!" Natsu stated.

Erza walked over as well. "So there are only four people left in this?"

Kera sighed. "Actually it's only you. We're all stuck in here due to Freed's enchantment." The red head looked at her confused. "Wait, so the three of you are unable to leave?"

They all nodded.

A sound caught their attention. Natsu frowned as he gazed up at the update. "It went up to five?"

Erza smirked. "Aren't you guys forgetting someone? Someone who's always out of town?"

Realization hit Kera as she smiled. "Oh yea. He came back just in time!"

Gajeel frowned. "Care to fill me in?" He asked crossing his arms.

Kera smirked at the Iron Dragon Slayer. "We're talking about the probably strongest wizard in whole of Fairy Tail. Mystogan."

Makarov nodded. "Alright, get out there and defeat Laxus."

"Don't worry Master. We'll get this done." Erza stated heading out the door. Kera sighed in relief as she saw the red head pass the door without a problem. She would have died if she was stuck in here as well.

So now they had Mystogan and Erza out there to defeat Laxus. Kera sighed. "Let's just hope this works."

Makarov nodded. "Yes, for now Erza and Mystogan are the only ones who could stop Laxus. We have to put our fate in them."

Gajeel looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "You guys seriously think those two can do anything?"

Kera suddenly got into his face. "Hey! Erza knows what she's doing and for your information she could kick your ass three times over." She snarled.

Gajeel grinned. "Well it looks like your friend is done for."

She frowned and turned around. Her eyes went to the update and saw what the idiot meant. Erza was fighting Evergreen.

Natsu snarled. "Evergreen is going down. Erza can beat her."

_I hope so. _Kera thought. She knew that Evergreen was envy over Erza. She always wanted the title Queen of the Fairies and she would do anything to get it. And with Freed's runes around the town, it was most likely a death trap out there.

**It's not much and I'm not entirely happy with how this chapter ended out, but I think it's fine. I know there's not much happening at the moment because they're all still stuck but I promise that soon everything will change. So for now, just leave a review behind and we will see. **

**Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this chapter is a bit better than the last one! Unfortunately it isn't that long, but next one will definitely be longer! So just have to hand in there and the next chapter will bring some action with it! **

**scrawlx1012: Thank you, it's good to see that my OC is tucked in comfortably in the story**

**fanficFreakShingeki: Hope this was quick enough for you ;) And enjoy! **

**snowleopard314: That's an interesting theory as well. They never really explained so everyone kind of thought up their own theory. But both are possible theories. **

**Alex: Well yea, the Italian version would be different from the English, but like you said it was probably familiar. Yea, it starts slow but I can guarantee that the next chapter is filled with action so just hang in there ;) This is the last 'boring' chapter. And thank you for the compliment :) I'm glad you enjoy the story. **

* * *

The suspension in the guild was so thick you could actually cut it. Everyone was looking up at the update to see if there was any conclusion to the fight between Erza and Evergreen. Mystogan wasn't fighting anyone at the moment so Erza is the only one out there at the moment. If she lost now, then everything was over.

"I can't take this!" Kera yelled as she slammed her head against the barrier. "I have to get out of here!"

"Kera calm down. Everything will be alright." Makarov told her. The brunette growled as she slammed her head against the barrier yet again. "I know Evergreen! She would do anything to defeat Erza! Anything!"

"But Erza also knows what she's doing." Natsu told her.

Kera sighed as she slumped to the ground. "I'm just worried. They've just been cheating and doing all this crap. I just want to punch Laxus in the god damn face." She mumbled crossing her arms.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and was about to comment, but a noise caught their attention. Turning around they all noticed that the girls were released from their stone statue.

Juvia groaned. "What just happened?"

"I don't know…" Levy rubbed her head.

Natsu grinned as he walked over to them. "They're all back to normal!"

"Luuuucy!" Happy yelled as he flew right into her chest.

A sound caught their attention. The board has been updated. Makarov read it aloud. "Erza vs Evergreen. The winner is Erza."

Kera jumped up. "Ha! I knew it!" She yelled and got in Gajeels face. "Take that in your Iron Dragon Slayer face! HA!" She yelled raising her hands up.

Makarov smirked. "Now what are you going to do Laxus? You don't have any hostages."

"You are going to punish him right Master?" Kera asked him walking over to him with her arms crossed. Makarov nodded. "Oh he will get a punishment he won't forget. We're ending this right now."

"Come on gramps." Natsu called him. "This tournament is still going. We still need to figure out who's the strongest."

"Are you serious!?" Lucy asked him. "You want to fight now!?"

"Sure why not? There are enough people here to fight. So come on Lucy!" Natsu shouted before doing punches in front of her.

Kera came over and slammed Natsu over the head. "Will you shut up for once Natsu! This isn't fun and…" Her eyes went wide as she felt pain run through her back. She steadied herself against a pillar.

Lucy rushed over to her. "Kera are you okay?"

"M-My back." She muttered. Mirajane looked worried as well. She hurried them over to a table. "Lay her down on the table and pull her shirt up." The white haired woman ordered.

Lucy pushed Kera on the table, so that she was lying down on her stomach. With the help of Mirajane they pulled her shirt up to reveal what Mira feared.

The one deep cut has reopened again and it was bleeding again. The others got worried. Mirajane looked at Cana and Levy. "Go get some bandages, we need to stop the bleeding."

The two girls immediately went to get the bandages. Mira shook her head. "I told you to take it easy Kera! Now look what happened." She said

"I was fine." Kera muttered as she gripped the table.

"We got them." Cana called out as she ran over to them and handed the bandages to Mirajane. With the help of Lucy they started to clean the blood away from Kera's back. Kera hissed as someone put the bandages on the open wound. It burned like hell. She gripped the table harder and almost broke it.

Makarov sighed. This was bad. With the girls safe they could have tried Levy to remove the runes and so Natsu and Kera could have gone after Laxus. But Kera's back is still not healed. He was surprised at first that nothing had happened so far, but he guessed her luck ran out.

Mirajane finished bandaging her back. She made sure it was tight so the blood would stop flowing out. Lucy glanced at the white haired woman. "Will she be alright?"

Mira nodded. "I think so. But I would suggest she would sit this one out."

"What!?" Kera shouted as she jumped up but groaned in pain. Her back was killing her again. She done too much, but she was not going to give it up.

She stood back up carefully. She glanced at everyone. They knew what her mind was set on, especially since it was Laxus. Natsu shook his head. "Kera, you should sit this one out. I'll deal with Laxus."

"You just want to see who's stronger!" Kera snapped at him. The Fire Dragon Slayer hung his head. He felt a little guilty that Kera's back reopened. It's partly his fault that she's jumping around and yelling at him.

"Uh… guys…" Lucy was pointing behind them and they saw Freed's runes come together and form into a huge skull. Everyone was slightly freaked out by this.

"_Hey old man? Can you hear me?" _

Makarov frowned. "Laxus. You don't have any hostages anymore so stop this game."

"_Oh no, this game is continuing. One rule has been removed from this tournament, but that's fine. I'll just add another one. Remember, you only have one hour and ten minutes left and I'm going to activate the Thunder Palace with it." _

"Laxus! Stop this right now!" Makarov yelled but the huge skull vanished leaving nothing anymore. Makarov snarled, but he suddenly groaned as he gripped his chest.

"Master?" Mirajane asked worried. The old man fell to the ground and everyone started to panic. Natsu knelt down. "H-Hey! You can't go sleeping now!"

"I'll go get his medicine!" Mirajane called out.

Kera snarled as she saw Makarov on the ground. _That damn Laxus gave gramps a heart attack. _

The others took care of Makarov, but when Mirajane came back with his medicine she mentioned something was outside that we might want to see. So after they all made sure Makarov was alright they all headed outside and saw what Mira meant.

Surrounding the town were little balls of lightning bolts that were floating in the sky.

"What are those things!?" Natsu yelled.

Cana frowned. "Those are lightning lacrimas."

Kera flinched slightly as she heard the word Lacrima. The last Lacrima she encountered was drilled into her back. Not fun…

"If Laxus sets them off the whole town will be burnt to a crisp." Cana explained.

Bisca frowned. "I'm not letting that happen." She stated grabbing one of her rifles. She aimed for one of the balls and shot it.

Everyone watched as the ball was destroyed. Levy smiled. "Good think we have a sniper."

Bisca nodded. "Yea, now I just have to sh…" She screamed out in pain as she was suddenly electrocuted by lightning. "Bisca!" Everyone shouted.

The girl fell to the ground, knocked out by the attack. Levy tried to wake her up but nothing had worked.

Lucy looked shocked. "What happened?"

"Body link magic." Kera told her as she looked at the orbs. Her back was killing her but she couldn't believe what that bastard done now. "Laxus used a spell to put Body Link on the orbs. So that means, if you destroy one of those orbs, you'll get zapped with the same magic energy you used. It's dangerous, it could even kill you." She explained.

"What are we going to do?" Levy asked still holding Bisca.

Cana frowned. "We have to take down Laxus, fast. There's no other way."

Lucy nodded. "Okay, I'll help the people evacuate." Happy flew after her. "I'll help you Lucy!" He called out.

Natsu snarled as he jumped over the balcony. "Laxus!" he yelled before hitting the invisible wall again, but this time he kept attacking it without holding back.

Kera gritted her teeth. "Natsu! You're not going to get through like that!"

"Stupid invisible wall!" He shouted smashing his head against it.

Levy looked at it. "That's an enchantment."

"Yea, we already know that." Gajeel muttered bitterly.

The blue haired girl shook her head. "Since it's a type of script magic I may be able to break the spell."

"You can!?" Gajeel asked shocked. Levy nodded. "Yea, just give me some time and I'll be able to let you guys out. And then you can go and beat Laxus."

* * *

A while later and Levy was on the ground with books around her trying to break the spell. Kera was sitting next to her resting her back before she would dash off hoping to fight Laxus. She didn't really care at the moment if her back was a mess or not.

Natsu and Gajeel were both looking at the board for an update. It seemed that Lucy was in a fight with Bickslow. She hoped the blonde was alright. She hasn't really seen her fight that much, but she knew that she had some mean Celestial Spirits.

"NO WAY!" Gajeel shouted.

Natsu laughed. "Yea! Go Lucy! She beat Bickslow!"

"That princess can actually fight!?" He yelled shocked at him. "But she's just a cheerleader!" Kera sighed as she shook her head. Never underestimate your opponent.

Levy groaned. "Come on, think Levy…"

Kera glanced at the blue haired girl. She was working hard. She hated putting so much pressure on her, but if they don't get out of here there might be a chance that Laxus could win. While the two Dragon Slayers argued about the stupid Tortuous and the Hare story Kera saw something pop in Levy's head. Kera smirked.

She figured it out.

"I got it!" She shouted jumping up. Turning to the board she started rewriting the enchantment. "Get ready guys, because when I'm finished here you two will join the Battle of Fairy Tail."

Kera snorted. They all told her she wasn't going anywhere, but she knew herself that that wasn't going to happen. She was going to go after Laxus no matter what.

It only took Levy a few minutes to remove the barrier. They were finally free. _Time to move. _Kera thought getting up.

Levy turned to both Gajeel and Natsu. "Now listen up. We can't afford the two of you getting stuck in one of Freed's runes so you will have to split up. Find Laxus and defeat him."

Natsu grinned as he turned his fist aflame. "You bet! We'll deal with him!"

With that the two Dragon Slayers ran off. Levy sighed. "Okay, Kera, would you help me and…" She turned around but saw the spot where Kera was empty. She panicked. "Oh no… it was my job to keep her here."

She looked around and saw that she was definitely gone. "Oh no… this is bad…" Levy told herself. She knew she was going to die from either Master Makarov, Erza, Natsu or Mirajane. She just hoped Kera wouldn't do anything stupid.

* * *

Kera ran down the street of Magnolia heading for one place. She knew where that bastard was hiding. As a Dragon Slayer you have a better sense of smell and boy, she had his smell locked in her brain for a few reasons. Good thing she can use it this time.

Passing people she simply ignored their questions. She had to get to him first.

If he wants a fight

He'll get one

**Next chapter is the fight! Hope you guys are as excited as I am! Next one is really going to be awesome! So just hang in there till tomorrow and you'll finally have an action packed chapter! Just leave a review! **

**Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Let the battle begin! Finally after several of chapters being 'ordinary and not eventful' we have reached the chapter full of action! Well I hope you enjoy the chapter **

**Alex: Well it's Kera we're talking about. She can't sit still especially if it's Laxus! But this one definitely has action in it and also bad ass Kera for you ;) And yes it's a bit stressful to get a chapter out every day, but it makes the readers happy and I have a few chapters written ahead. For instance I already have this arc done, but I always go back and edit and rewrite something. So yea... it's still a bit of work.**

**lilnightmare17: Here you go! Enjoy! **

**animls4evr: Thank you for pointing out those few things. I will try and expand my insult vocabulary ;) but thank you again for pointing it out. I learn on the way and this helps me a lot. **

**mysteriouscatlad: I'm glad you like it. With the original arcs I'm not quite sure yet. I actually wanted to head up to the GMG with this story, but maybe after that I will do some Original Arcs. **

**Natalie: I won't say who she will be paired up with, since I want it to be a surprise but I did give a few hints out. For starers he is in a different guild, so unfortunately no Natsu or Gray, but the person I chose will be changed a bit. So hope that answers your question a bit.**

* * *

Laxus frowned as he was walking in the cathedral. Memories had come up about him and Makarov. He didn't need them at the moment.

He stopped as he sensed something. He smirked. "So you finally have come." He turned around and smirked at the brunette who was standing at the front door.

Kera clenched her fists. "This ends here Laxus."

He laughed. "You seriously believe you have a chance against me?" He kept on laughing but Kera didn't find this amusing.

Laxus shook his head as he wiped away a tear. "This is hilarious. A pathetic and weak girl like you wants to fight me? Come on, you have to say that's hilarious."

"I don't…" Kera snarled. She walked towards him with anger in her eyes. "All these years, ever since I came into this guild you have been on me, picking on me, bullying me, calling me weak and pathetic. Well now I'm here to show you that your reign of terror is over."

He cocked his head. "So you are serious."

"The hell I am Laxus! You turned my friends into stone, made them fight each other and now you're threatening to blow up the city!? And you think I'm joking!? What the hell is your problem!?" She yelled at him.

Laxus smirked as he crossed his arms. "I'm just making my own guild. I'm turning Fairy Tail in a better more powerful guild. From what I know, you are weak and pathetic, don't know how to fight and are terrible in decisions. Seriously? What were you thinking? Fighting me on your own?"

"She is not alone." A voice called out.

Kera and Laxus turned to the door and saw a figure walking in. Kera was shocked to see who it was. "Mystogan?"

Indeed, it was Mystogan who walked into the cathedral. Laxus smirked. "I have to say, Mystogan is a better challenge, but you Kera are still a joke."

Mystogan shook his head. "No, she will be the one to defeat you Laxus."

"Her? She's weak! She has no chance!" Laxus laughed.

Kera finally had enough. Jumping from the ground she charged at Laxus with her fist aflame. "SHUT UP!" She yelled aiming for a punch, but Laxus simply smirked. He grabbed her fist with one hand and threw her away.

She jumped back up charging at him again. Laxus laughed. "You don't learn do you?" He asked.

Kera snarled. "You don't learn to shut up!" She yelled. With both of her hands she created a huge fire ball and sent it straight towards Laxus. He simply jumped away letting the attack hit the wall.

Laxus looked slightly impressed. Turning back around he saw Kera standing there with pure hatred. He grinned. Kera growled. "You want a fight I'll give you one you jerk!" She shouted clasping both her hands together. A seal appeared underneath her and wind appeared around her.

Laxus was actually surprised seeing so much power, especially from the wind. Kera glared at him. She rose both of her hands and causing pieces of the floor to come out and fly with the wind. Shoving her hands in front of her she sent everything at Laxus.

He quickly used lightning to destroy the rocks, but it did nothing against the wind. Laxus was smashed against the wall, but he stood right back up as if nothing happened. He moved his head to the side making a cracking sound. He smirked. "Impressive, I can see you've been training."

"You have no idea." She snarled.

He laughed. "Time that I show you how it really works." He cracked his knuckles and readied to strike with his lightning attacks. Kera got ready as well. She saw Laxus sending a lightning shot at her. She quickly sent her own attack at him combined out of all four elements.

When the two attacks hit a huge explosion covered the whole area and shattered all of the cathedral's windows.

Outside it caught the attention of both mages Natsu and Erza, telling them where to go now.

The dust cleared reveling both still standing. Laxus grinned. "So you have gotten stronger. Impressive."

"You don't know anything." Kera snapped at him. She charged at him. "Dragon Slayer Talon!" She yelled sending both her fists at him, but he blocked both of them. Laxus himself tried to send a fist at her as well, but with wind magic Kera jumped up in the air.

While in the air Kera sent both fire and water at Laxus, but he somehow changed into lightning flew away and hit her in the back. She let out a small scream of pain as her back was already injured enough. She hit the ground but got back up.

Laxus charged at her with his fist cackling with lightning. Kera jumped away landing against the wall. He came at her relentlessly, which made Kera jump from the wall into the air, but Laxus was quicker.

He was able to land a punch in her stomach sending her through the ceiling. He laughed as he landed back on the ground. "I must say she has gotten stronger, but still not strong enough to defeat me. Still pathetic as always."

Mystogan frowned. "You shouldn't rule her out so quickly. She has gotten remarkably stronger. She can and will defeat you Laxus."

"How? I just blasted her out of the cathedral!" Laxus laughed. "Come on Mystogan you scared to fight me?"

"There you are!"

Both of them turned around to see Erza and Natsu standing at the door. Erza smirked at Natsu. "Looks like you got out." Natsu nodded with a smile. Mystogan's gaze landed on Erza. "I must go." He stated simply.

"Oh no you don't! Laxus yelled before sending a lightning bolt straight to Mystogan's face destroying his mask.

Both Natsu and Erza were shocked to see Mystogan's face. Especially Erza. She had a shocked expression. "J-Jellal?"

Laxus grinned. "Oh so you know this guy?"

Natsu blinked. "So wait? Mystogan is actually Jellal!? But I thought he died!"

The blue haired man gave her a sympathized glance. "I'm sorry you have to see this Erza. I'm not Jellal. I know of him, but I am not him." He stated

He hung his head. "Now, I must go." With that he simply vanished. "Hey wait!" Natsu called after him. Growling he gripped his head. "Agh! This made my head hurt!" Glancing at Erza he noticed that she was still shocked and paralyzed. He frowned. "Hey Erza, wake up! You have to concentrate!"

Suddenly Erza was hit with lightning making her scream out in pain. Laxus laughed. "What kind of sad face do you have there, girly? I knew it! You all are just pathetic and weak!"

Natsu charged at him. "Hey! We're going to fight!"

Laxus laughed as he simply dodged the attack.

Erza groaned as she pushed herself from the ground. "Natsu… don't."

A sudden crash was heard. Everyone looked up to see the ceiling of the cathedral to break. Out of it a figure came crashing down. "WE'RE NOT DONE YET YOU SICK BASTARD!" Kera yelled as she smashed herself down onto Laxus covering him with the stones of the ceiling.

Both Natsu and Erza were shocked to see her. "Kera!?" They both asked.

The brunette stood on top of the rubble breathing hard as she clenched her fists. Beneath her the rubble started to move and before she knew it Laxus blasted his way out of the rubble sending her to the ground skidding.

Laxus stood up chuckling. "Impressive, you're still not out even though I blasted you out of here. You seriously got spunk kid, but it ends right here." He stated getting into a stance.

Kera snarled as she charged straight towards him her right fist incased in flames while her left fist was turned into stone. Laxus sent his own punch which was encased in lightning strait at her. Kera dodged his attack and punched him in the face with her stone fist before with her fire fist.

Laxus skidded back slightly but snarled. He wiped a bit of blood away from the hit. "You were able to hit me. Now that's not nice." He stated cracking his knuckles. "Guess I have to get serious."

Around Laxus lightning surged getting bigger and stronger. Natsu glanced at Kera and saw she was not going to move. What was she thinking!? Grinning Laxus sent all the energy towards her.

"Kera move!" Natsu yelled.

The lightning hit and there was another explosion. Erza got back to her feet ready to strike back at Laxus, but out of the dust something came flying out right at the Lightning Mage. Laxus' eyes went wide as he saw Kera completely covered in stone charge towards him.

He gritted his teeth as he sent lightning straight towards her, but it did nothing. Kera smashed Laxus against a wall. She smirked at him. "What do you do now?"

Laxus laughed. "You don't learn! It's not just full front attacks!" He yelled laughing.

She frowned but her eyes went wide as she saw a seal beneath her feet. It crackled before striking Kera with full force. Laxus laughed as he stood back up. "See? You can't win Kera! You are weak! You don't even have a chance!"

"You're wrong!" Kera yelled.

Laxus couldn't believe it. The seal was striking at her with full force, but Kera stood there unharmed! "How…"

The brunette smirked as she walked out of the seal and uncovered herself from the stone and ground. "There's something you might want to know Laxus. Earth doesn't conduct. That means your lightning does nothing to me when I'm covered in stone and earth."

Laxus growled. "That's fine. I can destroy your stone and then fry you!" He yelled charging at her. Kera dodged the first punch, but didn't see the second attack that blasted her into the wall. With his lightning attack he blasted her causing more of the earth and stone to crack from her.

Kera though didn't waste any time. With fire she catapulted herself straight towards Laxus and with water she tried to slice him. Laxus smirked. "Wrong move!" He yelled before sending lightning at her water attack which redirected straight towards her. She grunted as the lightning went into her arm. She fell to her knees and Laxus kicked her hard sending her into the wall yet again.

Kera, ignoring all the pain now, got back up and charged at Laxus with full anger. Laxus laughed. The stone that covered Kera was now mostly gone which let Laxus hit her with full power.

The next attack he sent towards Kera was a lightning storm. Lightning came out of everywhere. The whole cathedral was covered in lightning and both Natsu and Erza had to make sure they weren't hit as well. Kera saw this and gritted her teeth.

Laxus laughed. "It's over Kera! Mystogan lied! You can't defeat me!" He yelled before sending all the lightning straight towards Kera. She couldn't defend herself in time and so was hit with everything.

She screamed out in pain, the lightning keeping on attacking her.

After a minute the lightning stopped and Kera stood there wobbling a bit before crashing to the ground.

Laxus grinned as he stood up straight. "I knew it! That runt doesn't know anything! She can't defeat me!"

"Laxus!" Erza yelled as she charged towards Laxus with her Black Wing Armor. Laxus quickly blocked it with his lightning arm. He grinned. "Erza, you finally back? Or are you still in wonder land?"

The red head snarled. She jumped back and quickly blocked a lightning attack. Laxus was about to send another attack towards her, but a voice stopped him.

"W-We're not… done y-yet." Laxus turned around and laughed as he saw Kera getting back to her feet. "Oh my god, you're still alive. You may be stubborn but still not strong enough. You're just weak."

Kera gritted her teeth as Laxus kept on laughing. With anger she charged at him aiming a kick with fire to his head, but Laxus raised his arm to block it. He grinned. "Weak." He said before punching her in the stomach and sending her back.

Kera skidded back but still stood straight. She breathed hard as she wiped blood from her face. Erza glanced at her back and saw something red run down the girls back. Now she got extremely worried. That can't be good.

The brunette smashed her fist to the ground and four seals appeared around her. The four elements surged around her as Kera glared at Laxus. "I AM NOT WEAK!" She yelled. The immense surge of power caused pieces of the church to come down.

Everyone took a step back from her as the power surged, even Laxus. He was actually surprised to see this much power. Kera stood up and glared at Laxus. "THIS ENDS!" She yelled charging straight at him.

Laxus quickly covered his whole body with lightning and shot at her, but he couldn't stop her. When Kera hit Laxus a huge explosion covered the whole church.

Both Natsu and Erza coughed trying to see what happened. It took a while for the dust to clear, but they could already see what happened to the two fighters. Kera was on her knees breathing hard as she glanced at Laxus who was on the ground out for the moment.

"Whoa." Natsu stated. "That… was… awesome!"

"Kera!" Erza shouted running to her. She helped the brunette stand back on her feet. Kera looked at her a bit shocked. "Erza? What are you doing here?"

"What is she doing here?" Natsu asked shaking his head. "I know that was awesome and that, but we told you to stay back at the guild!"

The red head gave him a confused glance. "Why?"

"Her back reopened again." Natsu stated simply ignoring the shaking head of the brunette. Kera sighed as she hung her head. Erza looked at her, so that was the red she noticed.

Laughing caught everyone's attention. Turning around they saw Laxus getting back on his feet. Kera gritted her teeth. When will this guy stand down? Laxus shook his head. "I must say Kera, you have proven yourself to be strong. I can also see you have learned to use all four of your elements. Maybe you do have potential, but there's no room for you in my Fairy Tail."

Kera was about to go after him again, but Natsu stopped her. She gave him a confused glance. Natsu grinned at her. "You had your fun Kera. It's my turn now."

"What!? No! I…" Kera started but Natsu shook his head. "No, I'll deal with him."

"You? Ha! If you even had a chance Natsu, time's up. In just two minutes the Thunder Palace will take effect and this place will be burnt to a crisp." Laxus cackled.

Erza glared at him. She glanced at Natsu and saw he was ready to strike him. So she decided something. "Natsu, you sure you got him?"

The Dragon Slayer gave her a smirk. "Definitely."

She nodded. "Alright." She moved Kera towards the door. The brunette gave her a confused glance. "Erza what…"

"Where you going girly? Too afraid to fight me? You are pathetic!" Laxus laughed.

Erza ignored him and gave Kera a smirk. "We're going to bring down the Thunder Palace."

Laxus and Natsu heard this growing shocked expressions on their faces. Kera just smirked at her. "Finally, some fun."

Laxus gritted his teeth as he took a step forward. "You can't be serious! How are you going to do that!? They'll go off in just two minutes!"

Erza smirked. "Then we'll just have to destroy them all at once."

"Destroying one of those Lacrima's is dangerous. You'll kill yourself!" Laxus shouted believing the two girls were out of their minds. One of those Lacrima's almost killed Bisca. Kera knew how dangerous they were.

Kera snarled as she had her arm around Erza's shoulder. "If that is what it takes, then fine. You already hurt enough of our friends." With that the two of them left the church.

Natsu though yelled after them. "Hey! If you succeed in destroying those Lacrima's or not, you two better come back alive!" He shouted.

The two girls gave him a smile and Kera saluted to him. They sure not were going to throw away their lives after they fought so hard to keep it.

Laxus snarled. "No! You're not going to…" Natsu quickly turned around and punched the man in the face. He chuckled. "It's my turn."

* * *

Erza and Kera stood outside looking up in the sky. Kera wiped away some blood from her face as she glanced at the orbs. "So… how are we going to do this?"

The red head took a deep breath before requipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Kera immediately got what she meant and nodded. Standing next to her Kera clasped her hands together creating a seal underneath her that vanished soon after. Out of the ground spikes appeared, looking as if they were spears and sharp as one too.

"I take the left side, you the right?" Kera asked and Erza nodded.

**I have to end right here or else the chapter will get too long. So have to divide it in two parts. But that means next chapter will be full of action as well! So hang in there and you'll have another chapter soon. Don't forget to leave a review! **

**Until next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't think the fight is over just yet. Oh no. Things are just getting started! That's right there's more! Hope you guys are ready for an awesome chapter! **

**Alex: Yep, Laxus is an idiot in that one. And I can understand you, but maybe Erza realizes she can't handle everything alone ;) anyway hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the others and I try my best with updating.**

**lilnightmare17: here you go, hope you will like it**

**mysteriouscatlad: Thank you, I really try hard with the fight scenes. Here's the next chapter so enjoy! **

* * *

Kera frowned as her magic energy was fading fast. It was getting hard to create more stone spears. Glancing over to Erza she noticed the same with her. For her it was even harder. Bringing out more swords was exhausting Erza to the end.

She saw her fall to her knees. "Erza…" Kera called out but the red head shook her head. "No… I'm… fine." Slowly she got back to her feet calling more swords. She gritted her teeth. "Gah, it's not enough… to destroy… them all at once."

Kera shook her head. It was really exhausting her as well, calling all those stone spears. She closed her eyes and created at least twenty more stone spears. Her back was aching again but she ignored it. She could feel the blood seeping down her back but she had to do this. She had to do this or else the town would be destroyed.

She glanced up and gritted her teeth. "We can't get them all Erza…" She told her. Erza had around two hundred swords out while Kera herself had the same amount of stone spears created. Launching them would be easy.

"_Hey Fairy Tailers! Can you hear me!?" _

Both Kera and Erza looked up into the sky. Kera coughed out blood slightly. That was definitely not a good sign. "Was that… Warren?" She said wiping her mouth ignoring the blood.

Erza gave her a worried glance but nodded. The blood worried her. When someone is coughing up blood that meant internal bleeding and that was dangerous.

"_Things aren't looking so good for us. Just look up in the sky and you'll see what I mean." _Warren called out.

That's when several voices entered the 'channel' of their minds.

"_What is that?" _

"_What's going on?" _

"_What the hell?" _

"_That's part of the spell Thunder Palace. Laxus is using it to take hostage of the town. We need to work together to take those Lacrima's down!" _Warren told everyone.

Erza still wasn't quite sure what was going on. "Warren, how do you know about the Thunder Palace?"She asked.

"_Boy am I happy to hear your voice. I heard your voice before and decided to track him down." _

"Gray!?" She asked shocked but then smirked. "So you are the one who told him."

Kera coughed. "Bout time." She muttered.

"_Kera!? I thought you were back in the guild! Are you hurt? You sound hurt." _Mirajane's voice came through. Kera groaned slightly but laughed. "I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm with Erza." She called out.

"_Mirajane? Erza? You guys' aren't petrified anymore?" _

"_What about the others?" _

"_We're fine boys. Everyone's back up on their feet. Even Bisca." _Cana called out.

"_So that means everyone's alright?" _

"_Yes, so everyone should get up and help out in destroying those…" _Warren started but was cut off by Max.

"_Hey Warren! Why should I even listen to you after what you done to me!" _Max yelled.

And soon everyone was bickering which made Gray yell through the whole mind link. _"Would you guys shut up! We have to work together!" _

"_No you shut up Gray!" _Everyone shouted and soon they all were bickering again.

Kera hit the ground as her magic energy was almost gone as well. Erza gave her a worried glance. She was extremely worried that Kera couldn't take this. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask for her help. She did go through enough. Though her worries were misplaced quickly.

"JUST SHUT UP EVERYONE!" Kera yelled causing everyone to turn down. "How can you all just fight!? Laxus made you guys turn on each other. There are literally only two minutes left till those Lacrima's go off and destroy this town. Now could you all shut up for once and fight as a guild!?" She yelled.

Erza grimaced slightly as she saw the brunette stumble back to her feet. She hoped they would stop fighting, because the two of them could not do this alone. It was just not possible.

"_Kera? Is that you?" _

Kera's face fell. "Oh crap." She muttered.

"_You smashed me into the ground AND froze me! You're going to pay for that!" _

"I was in a hurry! Jeez! And I swear I wasn't the one who froze you! I think... I can't freeze water... can I?"

And soon the bickering started again. Kera hung her head cursing as her plan had failed. Erza noticed this as well and sighed.

Though there was still one hope.

Lucy

"_SHUT UP!"_ She shouted causing everyone to go quiet yet again. _"Can't you all stop arguing? The town is in danger and we're the only ones who can help! I know I'm still new but ever since I joined this guild I learned so many things. I got stronger and, damn it, I love this guild so much. So can't you all overcome your differences and come together to save this town? If it comes down to the worst then I'll destroy those Lacrima's all on my own." _

A moment of silence…

"_She's right you know." _

"_She may be new but she has more Fairy Tail pride than all of us together." _

"_We have to help now so we don't look bad don't we?" _

Kera grinned. "Now come on guys, don't tell me you're going to let a newbie tell you what to do." She called out. Erza smirked and nodded.

"_Come on! We'll settle our arguments later! For now we have a town to save!" _

"_Yea!" _

Several cheers came around and Kera smiled as she hung her head slightly. "Thanks Lucy, you brought them back to their senses."

"_No, I have to thank you for believing in me." _Lucy called out. _"And anyway, aren't you supposed to be back at the guild resting?" _

"Uh… sorry Lucy… can't hear… breaking up…" She faked a disturbance, but Warren broke her luck.

"_Its telepathy Kera, the signal can't be disturbed." _

"Damn it!" She called out.

Erza chuckled but quickly got back to the topic. "Alright guys, Kera and I got the north and west. The rest of you make sure you hit every Lacrima!"

"_Got it!" _

Kera looked at Erza and nodded. They all got ready to destroy the Lacrima. The two smirked as they both sent their attacks straight at the orbs. "Now my swords! Go forth and destroy!" She called out sending out all of her two hundred swords towards the Lacrima.

Kera quickly smashed her fist to the ground creating a seal that sent the rock spears straight up to the Lacrima. Everyone watched as the attacks hit the Lacrima, destroying them all at once and creating dust that flew down to the unknowing citizens of Magnolia.

Kera couldn't believe it. She jumped up and hugged Erza. "Oh my god! We did it! We actually did it!"

"Yes, we did it." Erza nodded.

Suddenly the two heard cackling which made them both freeze. Not a second later the two were hit with lightning making them both scream out in pain. When it passed both of them fell to the ground groaning.

"You… okay Kera?"

"Yea… I'm… fine… you?"

Erza chuckled. "I'm fine… How could… you do… something so reckless?"

Kera snorted. "The same to you." The two laughed slightly as they lay on the ground.

Kera wasn't sure how long she was lying on the ground but a bright light caught their attention. The two girls turned around and saw a bright light. "What the…"

"Oh no…" Erza's eyes went wide. "That's Fairy Law!"

Kera groaned as she turned her body to see the light coming towards them. She knew Laxus was a bastard, but she never thought he would do something like this. This was just going way too far!

Erza had to close her eyes as the light blinded her. She gritted her teeth wondering why Laxus would do this. She waited for the pain of Fairy Law to hit her, but yet, nothing happened. Opening her eyes she saw that nothing has happened. She was still on the ground unharmed.

"Kera, you okay?" She asked rubbing her head as she stood up.

She didn't get a reply.

Turning her head around Erza saw that the brunette was gone. A loud explosion snapped her head towards the cathedral. "Oh no…" She mumbled trying to get back to her feet.

* * *

"THE OLD MAN CAN DIE FOR ALL I CARE!" Laxus yelled immense power surging from everywhere. Both Natsu and Gajeel had to take cover as well as Levy, who had come to tell them that Makarov was dying. Unfortunately Laxus didn't really care about that.

Laxus and Natsu were both fighting in the air and on the cathedral all dealing hard strikes. People surrounded the church as they were watching the fight from the ground. At the moment Natsu was on the roof struggling to get back to his feet. "Why don't you just give up the fight? The guild doesn't belong to you. It never will!"

"Oh yea!?" Laxus asked calling out more lightning. "LIGHTNING DRAGON! DEMOLISHING FIST!" He yelled sending a huge lightning fist at Natsu. The Dragon Slayer looked at the attack wide eyed as he couldn't move.

A huge explosion covered the whole roof of the church. "Natsu!" Levy shouted who was on the ground carrying Gajeel around her shoulder. Freed was also there looking shocked. "No one can handle that kind of attack."

The dust cleared and everyone was finally to see what happened. Everyone gasped at what they saw. A figure stood in front of Natsu who was still on his knees. The figure glared at Laxus. "Didn't your dad tell you to never hit girls?"

"Kera!?" Everyone asked shocked.

The brunette stood in front of Natsu with bruises and cuts. She looked like she went through hell. She had taken the attack with no problem. Laxus snarled. "What? How are you even standing!? Those Lacrima's should have paralyzed you if not killed you!"

Levy was shocked. "But how… she has to be out of magic energy by now. Also she is badly injured and she took the lightning attack from the body link magic."

Gajeel smirked as he chuckled. "Looks like the runt is stronger than she looks."

Laxus snarled as his whole body cackled with lightning. "This was your last bad choice kid! I'm going to obliterate you!"

Freed's eyes went wide. "Kera! Natsu! Move! That much magic energy could kill them!"

"YOU'RE DONE FOR!" Laxus yelled as he sent the attack straight towards them. Natsu gritted his teeth. "Kera! Move!"

"No!" She shouted looking at the attack straight on. "No, I will not let him win!" She yelled.

They both watched the attack head straight towards them. But before it could even hit them, the attack was redirected… to Gajeel. He transformed his arm into iron to redirect the lighting to him. He took the attack, but before he hit the ground he glared at the two. "GO GET HIM!"

Immediately Kera was covered with all four elements as she charged at Laxus. "YOU'RE FINISHED!" She yelled pulling her fist back. "DRAGON SLAYER: EARTH HORN!"

Natsu jumped over her and sent several attacks more at him. At the bottom the others were amazed by this. "Natsu and Kera's power are remarkable. I can't believe that Kera is still fighting after all she went through. Just a few weeks after she released her powers it's amazing to see it all at once."

Kera glared at Laxus as she got ready. "I call upon you Kayeleth. I ask you to lend me your power! Show me and lend me the true power of the Dragon Queen!" She shouted.

The power around her grew even bigger and more powerful. Even Natsu had to take a step back from beating Laxus. The man stood back on his feet as he glanced at Kera. His eyes went wide. Kera snarled. "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: ELEMENTAL POWER BURST!" She shouted before sending everything straight at Laxus. He tried to block it but the power was too much. He was about to dodge, but the power hit him straight in the chest sending him into the air which it kept on dealing damage to him. It was like the four elements were taking turns on beating Laxus.

Kera stood on the roof breathing hard with Natsu right behind her. He grinned seeing the power she was able to use. The others were also shocked.

A few seconds later Laxus hit the roof not moving at all. "Im-Imp-possible…" he muttered as he was lying there defeated.

Natsu grinned as he tackled hugged Kera from behind. "That's how a Dragon Queen fights!" He yelled.

Kera let all her anger out. She couldn't believe it herself. She actually beat Laxus. The Laxus. She stumbled slightly but Natsu caught her. "Who, take it easy." Kera laughed as she shook her head. "We did it Natsu. We actually beat him."

Natsu shook his head. "No, you did it. You beat him. I just stalled him." Kera smiled as Natsu held her.

* * *

"With the help of Porlyusica, the Master will make a full recovery. He'll be fine." Erza called out to the rest of the guild members. They all burst out in cheers as they heard the good news.

Lucy sighed in relief. "Boy am I glad. I was worried there for a sec."

Gray smirked at her as he held a drink in his hand. "Ah, it'll take more to make gramps kick the bucket."

"Yea, but is it wise to do the parade even though he's still sick?" Lucy asked. Cana laughed as she sat on the edge of the stage with a beer in her hands. "The Master would want this. Also it cheers everyone up after what happened."

Juvia clapped her hands together. "Oh I can't wait to see what you guys have got planned!"

"You know you're going to be in it." Cana told her. The blue haired girl was shocked. "Really? But it thought, since I am very new that I wouldn't be in it and…" She said with a surprising sad expression.

Lucy glanced at Gray. "Am I going to be in it as well?"

"Yep." Gray told her. "We need everyone in it. Especially since those two won't be a help." He stated while motioning to the bench where a complete bandaged Gajeel and Natsu sat.

Gray then sighed. "And if Erza keeps on doing that, you might need to jump in for Kera."

Lucy gave him a confused glance as she looked to the side. As she did she almost fainted. Erza was slamming Kera's head against the table while she kept on yelling at her for how stupid and irresponsible everything was she had done.

"Ow, ow, ow." Kera muttered every time her face hit the table.

"How stupid could you get!? After your back reopened you decided to go fight Laxus! Then you go and take on like almost two hundred Lacrima's and then use more magic energy to fight Laxus again!" Erza yelled as she slammed her friends head against the table.

"Ow… I'm sorry… ow… I really… ow… am…" Kera grunted.

Erza slammed her head against the table one last time before shaking her head. "God you are so stupid!"

Kera groaned. "My head hurts…" She mumbled. "I think you damaged my brain…"

"I don't care! You could have died!" Erza shouted at her.

"Technically you asked for my help with the Lacrimas!" She stated, but Erza slammed her head against the table yet again. Kera was already bandaged completely at her back and a few scratches, but she wasn't as bad as Natsu and Gajeel, she most likely had internal bleeding but she didn't tell anyone. She was bandaged around her chest and arms and that was mostly it. She was sorry they had to stall Laxus while she took care of the Thunder Palace…

Well now her head hurt a lot more as well.

Mirajane walked over to her with a huge smile and clasped her hands together. "Oh Kera I've got the greatest news!" She called. The brunette turned her head on the table to look at her.

The white haired woman smiled. "I'm able to use Satan Soul again!" She said leaning into her.

Kera's eyes went wide as she suddenly fell from the bench and crawled back against the wall. "Agh! No! Please no!" She shouted.

Erza smirked. "Maybe I'll let Mira on you so you'll learn something."

"Gah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kera called out covering her head.

Suddenly the whole guild went silent. Everyone turned around and couldn't believe what they saw. "Laxus?"

Immediately Kera jumped up as she saw the form of Laxus. The man glared at her but went up to the others. "Where's the old man?"

"You really think we're going to tell you?" Makao snapped at him. The others agreed and wanted him out of this place. Kera glanced at Laxus and saw he really wanted to see the Master.

"He's in the infirmary." Erza spoke up causing everyone to look at her shocked. Mira glanced at Kera and saw her stand up.

Natsu was already stopping him, saying he wanted a rematch just the two of them. Lucy on the other hand stood there confused. "Wait, didn't you guys beat him?"

"Beat him?" Gajeel snorted. "Look at us. He beat the crap out of us, if Kera hadn't interfered we may be all done for. If anyone had a chance with him then it would be that runt."

Kera pushed Natsu aside looking at Laxus. The brunette straddled her arm slightly, but didn't say anything. Laxus lowered his head slightly as he walked passed her, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. His hand. "You're strong kid." Laxus said before heading in the back.

Kera smiled as she hung her head. Erza walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Told you so."

The brunette nodded. "Yea…"

**And that's it for this arc! I know, already? Well now we head for the next arc! The Nirvana Arc! Yep! Don't forget to leave a review! **

**Until next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Now before we head into the Nirvana Arc I really wanted to do this little chapter here! It's funny and enjoyable! And it has more Kera-Lucy friendship. So I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did! **

**Guest: Hooray for another chapter! **

**Livi: Very soon! Actually sooner than you think! **

**CarmesiQuill24452: I actually already said enough hints... but... okay! Here it is: He's not the greatest or strongest wizard out there but is still known in Fiore. But that was seriously my last hint! But that's because he will be revealed soon. So yea... don't have to wait that long! **

**lilnightmare17: Here you go! Enjoy!  
**

**mysteriouscatlad: Well you have to wait one more chapter because I really wanted to write this one! So enjoy! **

* * *

"Erza stop dragging me!" Kera whined as she tried to pull herself away from the red head. Lucy smiled as she saw the two girls. It's been a weeks since the Fantasia Parade and things were slowly going back to normal.

The Fantasia Parade was a great success. Everyone had something to do. Gray and Juvia were on a water float doing tricks with ice and water combined. She was with Bisca and Levy dancing with some flags while Elfman was in his beast form and Mira transformed as well. Erza done some tricks with her swords while also requipping at some points and behind her Kera made some amazing tricks using all four of the elements. It seemed she was loved the most. It was like she was the main part. Of course Natsu was at the end covered in bandages as he done some small tricks with his fire.

At least it cheered them all up. It was so much fun!

Though strangely everyone was acting different today. Lucy wondered why. "Everything alright Lucy?" Mira asked as she walked over to her giving the blonde her drink. Lucy was sitting at a table looking at people who were running around, especially Erza.

Lucy sighed. "I don't know, the others are all acting strange for some reason." She said leaning her head against her arm.

Mirajane chuckled. "Oh that? It's because a reporter from Sorcerer Weekly is coming. Our guild is going to be cover story again."

"That's why. Hey is there a reason why Kera isn't in those magazines?" Lucy asked glancing at the white haired woman but she was already gone.

She sighed slamming her head against the table. Erza had won the Miss Fairy Tail contest so she was still broke for her rent. It didn't help either that Cana boasted her that she never had a boyfriend before. The woman though cheered her up saying that she isn't the only one who never had a boyfriend and Lucy could have sworn that Cana glanced at Kera.

Who knows?

But maybe this reporter could help her with her rent! If she gets an interview or a cover than she can pay her rent! So there was only one thing she had to do.

Get that reporters attention.

With that she quickly got back to her feet and ran to her apartment.

She was going to get the attention of that reporter no matter what and get her money for her apartment. This was her mission and there was nothing stopping her!

"Hey Lucy." Kera smirked as she saw Lucy enter her apartment. The blonde looked shocked. "What are you doing here!?" she yelled at the brunette. Normally she had no problem with her staying or coming to her apartment, but she just wondered why? Well at least with Kera she could have a normal talk.

"Hiding." Kera said shrugging looking through a magazine.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Hiding? From what?"

Kera lowered the magazine so her eyes locked onto Lucy's. "Have you seen Erza!? She's a maniac!"

The blonde sighed. She was right. She was just surprised that Erza would be like this just for a reporter. Trying to change the subject she glanced at the brunette. "How's your back?"

She smiled. "It's healed. I can move around like I used to. Finally."

Lucy chuckled. "Yea, you must be glad about that. So what's up? Why hide in my apartment if you could just go to yours." She noticed Kera flinch slightly. Oh, there was something and it seemed to be bad, or she just didn't want to talk about it.

"Um… I'm renovating?" She asked with a smile. Lucy frowned. "Kera…"

Sighing the brunette let the magazine fall to the ground. "Fine! I got kicked out…"

"What!? When?"

"Last week." She muttered. Lucy looked confused. Last week? Wasn't that when the whole Laxus thing happened? Like if Kera was reading her mind she simply nodded her head. "Yes, it's because of Laxus. After the man saw how reckless I am and how easily I can destroy everything he kicked me out, saying he doesn't want his house blown up."

Lucy sat down next to her. "Where have you been living the past week? Please tell me you were living with Erza."

"Uh… she doesn't know." Kera said quietly looking away. "I've been sleeping outside for the past week."

Lucy looked at her shocked. "What? But you can't do that!"

Kera gave her a smile. "It's not bad. I sleep in the woods then I go to the river wash up and head for the guild. Nobody suspects anything!" She grinned, but it vanished quickly as she saw Lucy's not approving glance. Sighing, the brunette lowered her head rubbing her temple. "I'm pitiful, I know." She mumbled.

The blonde shook her head. "No you're not Kera. I'm just wondering why you haven't told anyone."

"Because I don't want to bother anyone." Kera stated simply. "I've made so many people worry about me these last few weeks and I just want to… you know… be normal and not bother anyone for a while."

Lucy smiled. "If you want, you can move back in here." _It'll help me with my rent a lot! _

Kera shook her head. "I can't. I already bothered you enough when I first moved in when my apartment blew up. I don't want to bother you again."

The Celestial Wizard laughed as she stood up. She went to the kitchen to grab two cups, one with hot tea and the other with hot cocoa. She learned that the brunette didn't like tea but loved cocoa.

She handed her the cup and smiled as she sat back down. "You're not bothering me Kera. I like your company. What if I tell you I want you to stay with me? It'll give me some company as well and I won't be alone all the time… and you're the only sane person that I can talk to about normal things."

Kera chuckled. "Yea, you're right there. You sure it's fine?" She asked again. Lucy nodded while giving her a reassured smile. "It'd be an honor to give the Queen of Dragons a home."

"Oh shut up." Kera said throwing the magazine at her.

Lucy laughed as she took the magazine in her hands. Glancing down she noticed it was from Sorcerer Weekly. Her eyes went wide. "Shoot! I totally forgot!" She jumped up and ran around her room.

The brunette glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "Forgot what? Please don't tell me you're freaking out due to this stupid reporter."

She watched as Lucy rummaged through her closet probably looking for something to wear. Sighing she shook her head. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this. _"Lucy, I'll get you an interview with the guy." She told her.

The blonde snapped her head. "Really? How…"

"I know he'll just ignore you and go after the big guys like Natsu, Erza, Gray and Mira. There's a reason why I haven't been in Sorcerer Weekly."

Lucy glanced at her. "Yea… I was wondering why. I read them and I have never seen you in them."

Kera smirked. "The reporters always want to write a story about me. They always want to interview me. Don't worry, I'll get you an interview."

"Thanks Kera. I really appreciate it."

"It's the least I can do. You're giving me a home. That's something way better than just a stupid interview." Kera told her.

Lucy smiled at her. She doesn't know how much this helps her. She just halved her rent and she was getting her an interview!

* * *

A few hours later Lucy walked back to the guild. Kera had told her she was going to meet up with her later. She still had to do something. What, Lucy had no idea. She walked to the guild and saw Erza standing there talking with Mira.

Erza saw Lucy and smiled motioning her over. "Hey Lucy, do you know where Kera is? She just disappeared a few hours ago."

The blonde chuckled slightly but nodded. "Yea, she said she was coming to the guild in a few."

Both Mira and Erza were shocked. "Really? Normally she avoids this place every time a reporter comes." The red head told her. Every time she heard this she wondered more why Kera wasn't in the Sorcerer Weekly.

Well maybe she was going to get her answers today.

"Oh… my… god." A voice called out. Everyone turned around and saw a guy with blonde hair that was moved into a spike. He had a camera slung around his neck as he glanced at both Lucy and Erza.

"I can't believe it! It's the Titania! Queen of the Fairies! So cool!" with that he started bombing her with questions as he took pictures of her.

Lucy felt slightly hurt that he simply ignored her. "Hey! I'm right here!" She stated, though the guy, whose name was Jason, simply ignored her as he kept on asking Erza questions.

But soon after that he went over to Mirajane. Lucy walked over to him hoping to catch his attention. She had no idea what Kera had planned but she hoped she would come soon.

After finish talking to Mira he turned around and Lucy thought he was looking at her and froze slightly. Damn it, stupid Cana and her boyfriend talk! Unfortunately he dashed through her. "Oh my god! So cool! The Ice Mage Gray! Is there a reason why you take off your clothes?" He asked as he ran to the table where Gray and Juvia were sitting.

Gray snarled. "I don't take off my clothes!" He stood on the table, only he was just wearing his underwear.

Juvia covered her mouth. "Gray! You're not wearing any pants." Gray looked down and gasped as he looked for his missing pants.

"HEY!" A voice snapped. Jason turned around and his eyes went wide as he saw Natsu. "Oh my god! So cool! Salamander!"

Natsu snarled as he pushed the guy. "You're the one who keeps writing bad reviews about me! Only writing about me destroying this and that!" He yelled.

"So cool! Is it true your flames are hotter than the sun?"

"Why don't you try it out!?" Natsu yelled aiming his fist at him. He was about to hit him, but a noise caught their attention. The front door of the guild opened up and everyone saw Kera walking in.

She looked around the guild and saw that everyone was looking at her. Kera blinked. "What?"

"SO COOL!"

Kera paled as she heard that voice. Jason jumped in front of her making the brunette flinched. "So cool! The Elemental Dragon Slayer! The Queen of Dragons! Is it true you gained your powers when you were twelve? Why was it so late?"

Her eyes went wide. "Oh god no! Not you!" She shouted trying to get away from him but he kept chasing her. Lucy sighed as she watched Kera running away from the reporter. "This is not how I wanted it to go."

Kera growled as the reported wouldn't let up, so she done something that she might regret later. She smashed Jason in the face with her stoned fist. The guy flew across the guild hall hitting the back wall.

Everyone was silent as they saw what had happened. Unfortunately Jason quickly got back to his feet and charged towards Kera. The brunette jumped back but luckily Erza stepped in to catch the blonde guy. She held Jason away from Kera.

Slowly Lucy got confused. "What's going on?"

Erza frowned as she held Jason off. "This reporter is obsessed with Kera. He'd do anything to get a story on her."

Kera nodded. "And he's a stalker!" She stated hiding behind Erza.

"One story! Please one story! So cool!" Jason struggled in Erza's grasp. The red head frowned. "Sorry kid, but no can do." She told him.

"I'll do anything!" He called out.

Kera smirked as she relaxed a bit. "Let's make a deal."

Erza looked at her confused, but let Jason go for a minute, but she still kept an eye on him. Jason stood there with his notepad as he nodded. Kera pulled Lucy to her. "This is Lucy Heartfilia. Know her?"

"Lucy Heartfilia? So cool! She is a Celestial Wizard!" Kera nodded at Jason. She raised her hand and pointed at him. "You do a full interview with her and a story _and_ a picture. Then you can either interview me or write a story. Just one of those, got it?"

Jason nodded. "Deal! So cool! I'm going to be the first to get anything from the Queen of the Dragons!"

Kera held her hand up. "Ah ah, first Lucy, then me."

Jason nodded again. "Yes!"

Lucy couldn't believe it. Kera actually got her an interview, a story coverage and a picture! Oh my god, she couldn't tell Kera how much she loved her at the moment.

So now she was sitting with Jason. He was asking a lot of questions. She was actually surprised that he wasn't brushing the questions just to get to Kera.

Jason wrote down a few things. "So how long have you been in Fairy Tail?"

"Almost a year." Lucy replied smiling.

"So cool, not even in Fairy Tail for a year and you are famous!" Jason stated.

"I am?" She asked and Jason nodded. "Yes! And you're a Celestial Wizard! So cool! So how long have you known the Queen of the Dragons Kera?" He asked writing things down.

Lucy smiled. Kera, she had to thank her later on. "That's actually a great story. I met her on my second mission in Fairy Tail and with her I also met Erza Scarlet."

"So cool!"

"Since then we've been a team and fighting anything that stands in our way!" Lucy said with a smirk.

Jason kept writing down on his notebook as he kept on saying 'cool'. He said he was going to write down the interview and he is going to write a story about her and her journey so far. With it they made a picture of her and Taurus as her Celestial Spirit.

It looked great.

"But I don't wanna!" Kera whined as Erza pushed her towards Jason. "You made a deal Kera. So now you have to stick to it!" The red head said simply as she pushed her and made her sit down. Jason was already sitting there with a huge grin on his face.

She sighed leaning her head against her hand. "Let's get this over with."

"So cool! Can you use all four elements?"

"Yes." Kera said simply. So they were going to do an interview. Alright, she stood up straight again. "Next question?" She asked.

Jason nodded. "Are you and Erza Scarlet friends?"

"Since we were kids." Kera told him with a small smile. This interview wasn't so bad.

"So cool! Do you have a boyfriend? Are you single at the moment?"

"Next question." Kera snarled at him and Jason nodded quickly looking at his notepad. He knew this was a one time opportunity and he was glad to get it. So he would not anger the Queen of Dragons.

He looked up at her. "You are the Queen of Dragons correct?"

"Correct." Kera told him. "So you are above all dragons?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Kera sighed. "Well… the dragon that raised me, Kayeleth, she is the Queen of Dragons, but since I am her daughter I am treated and called as the Queen of Dragons. Technically all Dragon Slayers would have to listen to me and treat me like a Queen, but I don't like to be treated like that. I want to be treated like every other normal person. With the dragons, I'm not sure, I haven't met any other dragon except for Kayeleth."

"So cool… So where are you from?"

"I'm from Draconia." Kera said easily. Jason wrote it down quickly. "Draconia, that is very far away. How did you get here?"

"I walked." Kera frowned.

"So cool!" Jason stated while writing it down. Kera wasn't quite so sure how she should take that.

Jason glanced up at Kera. "So why haven't you let anyone interview you before? Why now?"

Kera groaned as she rubbed her face. "I feared you were going to ask that." She muttered. Erza glanced at her worried while Lucy was somewhat happy that she'll finally find out why she wasn't in Sorcerer Weekly before.

The brunette sighed slightly. "Well… there's a reason why I haven't let anyone interview me before. My past hasn't been the nicest or prettiest. I didn't live a happy childhood like some people. I ran away from all of that and to make sure it wouldn't follow I tried to stay away from publicity. Bad people were after me and I didn't want them to do any more damage than they have done. I didn't want them to hurt my friends. But a few weeks ago I, with the help of my friends and team, was able to finally stand up to my past. Now everything is over and maybe I'll come out more."

There was a long pass of silence as everyone took it in. Lucy looked shocked. So that's why she was never seen or heard.

Jason looked at her before bursting out. "So cool!" He shouted. He kept jumping around saying different things. But the last one she did caught her attention.

"Can I take a picture?" Jason asked. "For the front cover?"

Kera blinked. "Uh… sure, but on one condition." She said standing up with a smile on her face.

Jason nodded his head. "Anything!"

Kera smirked as she put one arm around Lucy's shoulder and the other around Erza's. "They have to be on it as well."

Lucy was shocked. "W-What!?"

"So cool! Both Queens and a Celestial Wizard on the cover!? So cool!" He shouted as he started taking pictures of the three girls.

Lucy smiled at Kera. "Thank you."

"Heh, no problem. What are friends for?" Kera asked with a smirk as Jason kept on taking pictures. Lucy really loved her new family.

**And there you have it! With the next chapter we start with Nirvana so get ready guys! And don't forget to leave a review! **

**Until next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

**And we have arrived at the Nirvana Arc! Finally! Now I can put little Wendy in this story! I was just waiting to put her in! I hope you guys will enjoy this arc as much as I did. Of course, mine are a bit different from the original but that's what makes it so fun! **

**Oh and maybe the lucky man will appear in this chapter ;) **

**Or not... who knows! **

**I'm evil I know! :D **

**Guest1: Alright! I'll try and do that. I tried to put a but more Lucy/Kera friendship because well... there was a bit missing of those two connecting, but don't worry! More Kera/Erza friendship will be coming! **

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: Don't worry about that! And I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, well now we've arrived at Nirvana! **

**Alex: You're back! Haha, I did miss you ;) but I can understand. I have crappy Internet here and I'm lucky that it's holding up as it is. The last chapter was one of my favorites that I have written so far! I don't know why, but I really enjoyed writing it as well. Anyway we've finally arrived at Nirvana Arc! So get ready! **

**xBurrell: don't worry! You won't die because here's the next chapter! And welcome to the family! Haha, and don't worry, I'm a little weird too :P **

**lilnightmare17: Here you go! The next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Guest2: Calm down :D I've got the next chapter right here ;) And to see what's up with the Grand Magic Games... well... you'll just have to wait! If I said something now then I'd spoil the whole story! So just hang in there! **

* * *

"The new magazine is out!" Natsu called out, running into the guild with a magazine in his hands. It was the newest Sorcerer Weekly. Mostly everyone ran over to him to see the new magazine.

They were all surprised. The magazine was filled with pages of members of their guild. But the biggest surprise for everyone was that there was a huge article about Kera, who was also on the cover with both Erza and Lucy.

"Kera you have to see this!" Natsu called out but he didn't get any reply. Looking up he saw Kera at the bar with Erza. They were discussing something which seemed important since they both had serious expressions on.

"Done!"

"Thanks Reedus."

Natsu turned around and saw Mirajane and Reedus with a huge chart in front of him. He saw Mira turn to both Kera and Erza. "You guys, it's ready." The two looked up, saw the chart and immediately walked over.

Now Natsu got curios and so walked over to the four seeing what they were talking about. Lucy and Gray had come over as well. "What's this?" Lucy asked wondering what the chart was.

"This is a chart of all the dark guilds. The biggest threat is the Balam Alliance, consistent of Tartarus, Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart. The three big dark guilds." Kera explained as she glanced up at the chart.

Lucy looked through the chart and one name caught her eyes. "I recognize the name Eisenwald." The blonde muttered.

Erza nodded. "Yes, they were under Oracion Seis."

Juvia smiled. "When Gajeel and I were still in Phantom Lord we dealt with a lot of dark guilds under Oracion Seis." She said a little too happy.

Lucy shuttered slightly. "Don't you think they'll want to get revenge on us?"

Makao laughed. "Ah don't worry Lucy, there are only six people in Oracion Seis."

"Don't take this as a laughing matter." Mirajane intervened. "Those six people are very dangerous wizards." This caused a few members to flinch.

"And that is why we need to take them down." A voice called. Everyone turned around and saw Master Makarov entering the guild. He had been gone on a meeting with the other guild members, but they were all too shocked as to what he said.

"What!?" Everyone shouted not believing him quite.

Makarov nodded. "Yes, their actions cannot be ignored any longer. We need to attack them and take them down."

"How are we going to do that? If those six people are extremely dangerous then how are we going to beat them?" Gray asked crossing his arms.

Makarov glanced at both Kera and Erza. Lucy noticed this and got confused. Kera sighed as she rubbed her temple. "Master, I'm not sure about this. Oracion Seis is…"

"I know Kera. But this is the only way. We're going to create an alliance containing of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter. A group of people will leave here today and help with the fight."

* * *

"I can't believe this. And why am I here!?" Lucy shouted as she was sitting in a cart that was headed for the meeting location. Beside her Gray was leaning against the wall. "Hey. This won't be a picnic for me either." He stated simply.

Lucy shook her head. "But still! Why me!? Gajeel and Juvia are better fighters than I am."

"Don't say that." Erza told her.

"Aye!" Happy called from the front. "You aren't a bad fighter! You just stink!"

The blonde frowned. "Geez thanks."

"Ugh… are we there yet?" Natsu mumbled as he lay on the ground feeling utterly sick.

Lucy glanced over at him and then over at the other person who was hanging out of the cart at the back. Kera was hanging over the end of the cart. "God… I feel so sick…" Kera groaned.

Erza sighed. "I think your motion sickness got worse when you unlocked your complete power."

Kera whined like a little girl. "I want my seal back."

A sudden jerk and bump caused Kera to fall out the cart. Lucy almost screamed as she saw her. "We have to stop!"

"No, she'll be fine." Erza reassured her. "She'll find the way. She has her nose." With that they kept on riding to the meeting place.

Kera groaned as she hit the ground. She raised her head slightly to see that the cart with her friends was still moving! They weren't going to stop for her!

"Great… I feel sick… and now… I have to walk… all the way." She muttered feeling absolutely sick to the stomach. She tried to get up but that was impossible since her stomach started to flip.

_Air! I need air. _Quickly she breathed in air and luckily her stomach settled somewhat. She got back to her feet and started walking to the meeting point. She snarled slightly. _They are so going to get it._

* * *

It took a while to get to the meeting place on foot and when she finally arrived she hit the floor with a thud. Her stomach was still not the greatest. "You guys better have a good reason for leaving me back there!" She yelled not caring if she was lying on the floor or not.

She looked up wanting to see the faces of her friends but quickly saw the situation. Both Lucy and Erza were sitting on a couch with two guys pampering them and trying to flirt with them. Natsu and Gray were on the side almost crying? Or panicking? Because of these boys?

Not even a second later a guy with light brown hair appeared in front of her, helping her up. "You must be exhausted from the long walk. Come." With that she was pulled over to the couch.

Kera sat down slightly confused as to what was going on. The same boy that helped her up gave her a glass of champagne. "Here is something to give your beautiful body some hydration."

"Uh… thank you?" She asked holding the glass. Turning over to the other girls she leaned in and whispered. "What's going on?"

"We actually don't know ourselves." Lucy said as she looked over at the boy. "They started with this right when we came."

Kera glanced at the brown haired boy and saw him give her a wink. She slightly blushed taking a sip of her drink as she looked away.

Unfortunately Lucy saw this. She smirked. "Oh my god. You like Hibiki!"

Kera spat out her drink. "W-What? N-No!"

"Now come on boys. Give these ladies some breathing room." A voice called out.

The boy named Ren nodded. "Yes Ichiya sir!"

Kera almost laughed as she heard that name. She grinned and chuckled slightly. "This is going to be fun." Lucy gave her a strange look but she heard something that she never thought she would hear.

Erza whimpering. "Him? Oh no…"

"It's been far too long Miss Scarlet."

They all saw a small figure of a man slide down the railing of the stairs. He jumped up in the air flipping around before landing on the ground.

Erza took a step back. "Y-Yes… I-I d-dint think y-you would b-be here."

The man smirked as he stretched his hand out. "There is nothing to fear my sweet honey. I am here."

"My sweet honey!?" Both Lucy and Happy screeched.

Erza stood there completely frozen on the spot and also shaking. Lucy and Happy were both shocked to see her like this, but behind her Kera started to laugh as she hit the ground. "Oh my god! Haha!"

The three boys clapped and nodded their heads. "Yes Ishiya sir! We know she was your girlfriend!"

Again Lucy heard Kera laugh. Lucy jumped back as she saw Erza snap. "That is not true!" She yelled.

Ichiya frowned before snapping at the three boys who quickly cleaned up the room and carried away the couch.

Kera stood up again. "I'm sorry. This just gets funnier and funnier every time we meet again." She said while wiping away a tear from her eyes.

Ichiya smirked as he turned to the three girls. "It seems destiny has brought us together. Miss Erza, Miss Lucy and of course Miss Kera." He then turned to Natsu and Gray. "You… not so much."

The small man started to sniff the area. "Ah, such sweet perfume!" He called out pointing at them. Lucy shuddered. "This guy creeps me out."

Erza nodded. "Yea, me too. I never chose to be in his company."

Kera chuckled as she shoved her slightly. "Ah come on, I thought it was cute." Erza sent her a glare but Kera just kept on chuckling.

The brunette felt her hand being tugged away. She turned around and came face to face with Hibiki again. "So you are the famous Kera I have been hearing about. They are right. Your beauty does precede you. The same as your magic ability I presume." Kera blushed a deep red, not quite sure what to say.

"Uh… I… um…" She was speechless. Thankfully Gray intervened. He pushed Hibiki aside. "You Blue Pegasus lover boys should keep your hands off of these ladies! We clear?"

Hibiki walked back to the others as Ichiya nodded. "Clear as crystal. Now leave."

Gray looked shocked. "What!?"

Hibiki came back to Kera. "Of course you can stay." Again the brunette blushed.

Gray intervened again. "Hey! We're on serious business here! Can you pretty boys even fight?"

Ren smirked. "Sure we can. Want to see?"

Natsu pushed himself in. "If it's a fight I'm in!"

Erza snarled. "Guys! This is not how we…" She stopped as she felt Ichiya behind her. "Oh such perfume. I have missed it so much." Out of the blue Erza punched him in the face. "You stay away from me!" She yelled.

Ichiya flew towards the door where someone stood and raised his hand. He encased his head into ice which caused Gray to gasp slightly. "You dare greet us with this thing?" the figure asked snarling slightly. "Lamia Scale deserves better!" he yelled sending Ichiya back. He hit the ground causing the ice around his head to break.

"You…" Gray frowned.

Lyon was shocked to see Gray as well. "You…"

Ren snarled as he took a step forward. "You guys can leave." He snarled. "We're not taking this crap."

"So does that mean women can stay?" A voice called out making Lucy flinch. "Oh god no, not her!" Suddenly the carpet came alive and attack Lucy.

A young woman came walking in the room and of course, Fairy Tail, especially Lucy, recognized her. "Sherry." The blonde frowned.

Sherry chuckled as she saw Lucy. "Well if it isn't the blond bimbo."

"I'm not a bimbo!" She yelled at Sherry.

Erza saw Ishiya running towards her. "I need to smell your perfume! It's so tempting." The red head jumped back summoning a spear. "Stay back!"

"Let's go Lyon!" Gray yelled which made Lyon smirk at him. "Fine with me." Kera pushed herself in them. "Hey!" She yelled at Lyon. "You made me fall down a cliff! You're going to pay for that!" She yelled.

Natsu smirked. "I'm all fired up for a fight!"

Everyone glared at someone as the tension grew with every second.

A staff to the ground stopped everything. "Enough!" He shouted. "We're here to work together to defeat Oracion Seis! This is not the time to fight among ourselves!"

Lyon nodded. "Of course Jura."

Erza looked surprise. "Jura…"

"Who?" Natsu asked. Kera sighed shaking her head. "You idiot. Jura is one of the Ten Wizard Saints also Lamia Scales number one wizard."

Lucy was amazed. "Whoa, that means he's a big deal."

Sherry frowned as she came over to her. "So five from Fairy Tail and four from Blue Pegasus? Huh, funny, our guild thought it was only necessary to bring three people."

Before Lucy could kill Sherry, Jura interrupted making sure nothing else would happen. "It seems we only have representatives from three guilds. The people from Cait Shelter are still not here."

"Yes." Ichiya called out. "I heard from that guild that they are only sending one."

"Just one?" Kera asked shocked saying outloud what everyone was thinking.

Gray shook his head. "But we're dealing with a powerful group! They can't just send one person!"

Lucy shuddered. "I don't want to know how crazy this one person is…"

"Agh!" A voice called out. Everyone turned around and saw a small girl with blue hair on the ground. Groaning the girl slowly got back to her feet and brushed herself off. She glanced up at everyone. "Um… I… I'm sorry I got here so late. My name's Wendy, I'm from Cait Shelter. It's nice to meet all of you."

They were all shocked. Lucy shook her head. "She's just a little girl!"

Natsu and Kera glanced at each other. "Wendy huh?" Natsu asked. Kera frowned slightly. _Something is different with that girl. She smells funny. _

"I can't believe Cait Shelter sent a kid." Sherry stated.

Lyon sighed. "She's a little girl, she can't fight."

Jura glanced at Wendy before turning around. "Alright, since everyone is here."

Gray looked shocked. "He isn't fazed by this at all!?" He shouted.

Sherry shook her head. "What was Cait Shelter thinking? Do they want us dead? They must be hurting for members if they sent her alone."

Kera couldn't stand this anymore. "Hey Sherry, shut up! You're annoying everyone here!"

The woman looked hurt. She snarled. "Yea? Well listen here you little…"

Erza got in between them stopping Sherry from talking further. "Would the two of you stop this? So what if she's alone? She could still be helpful."

"That's what I'm trying to say! You should just shut up saying that they only sent a little girl. Who knows, maybe she can kick Sherry's ass!" Kera snarled.

"She's actually not alone!" A voice called out. Everyone being curious turned to see a white female cat walking in.

At first sight Happy was shocked and it seemed he fell in love.

"Carla? Did you follow me here?" Wendy asked a little shocked but also confused as to why the cat was here.

"Of course I would! You are not old enough to travel without company." The cat told her.

Suddenly Kera stood in front of Carla. "Hey, you're like Happy. You can talk and are a cat… do you have wings as well?" She asked grabbing the cat and turning her around. It seemed Carla didn't like it as she scratched Kera across the face.

"God damn it!" She shouted letting the cat fall to the ground. She stumbled back before landing on the ground next to Wendy holding her face. The girl jumped back scrambling away from her in fear. Kera blinked. "What did I do?" She asked.

Erza helped her up and shook her head. "You are sometimes stupid Kera."

"I am not!" She yelled back but Natsu tackled her. "Kera! I wanted to pick her up!" he yelled as he had her in a head lock. "Natsu!" She shouted.

Wendy just looked frightened at the two. Kera held Natsu's arm that was around her head as she glanced at Wendy. "Hey, is everything alright?" She asked, but before she could say anything Natsu dragged her to the ground. "This time I'll win."

"Will the two of you stop it!" Erza snapped at the two on the ground, ready to kill them. Immediately both Kera and Natsu jumped up bowing their heads. "We're sorry! Really sorry!" They both said at the same time.

Wendy bowed her head at everyone. "I-I'm sorry, I'm probably not what you expected. I know I'm not as strong as some of you and not much of a fighter, but I can use support magic to help you. So please don't send me back! It would be so embarrassing if you do!"

Erza smiled slightly as she walked towards Wendy. "I'm sorry, I was just caught off guard. No offense was meant. We would gladly have you with us."

Wendy looked up at the red head and smiled. "Oh! You're Erza right? It's so great to see you!"

Carla frowned. "You're not quite the monster I pictured."

Kera chuckled. "Believe me, she is." Erza sent a death glare at her and smacked her against the head sending her to the ground. "Ow!" She mumbled.

Wendy looked shocked and took a step back. Erza saw this and slightly sweat dropped. "Oh it's not you. She's just like that sometimes."

"I think you broke my brain again." Kera muttered as she was pulled back by Natsu and Lucy.

Hibiki pushed them both aside and picked up Kera. "Do not worry, I am here to help you." Again, Kera blushed a deep crimson red. What the hell was wrong with her!?

Natsu glanced at Wendy who was being pampered by both Ren and Eve. Gray noticed this and frowned. "Something wrong Natsu?"

"It feels like I've met her before. Her name sounds familiar as well." Natsu muttered. He noticed Wendy looking at him and gave him a smile.

Kera suddenly appeared beside him after getting out of Hibiki's grasp. "Strange, she likes you but fears me." She stated.

"Maybe that's because you are a monster just like Erza." Natsu said grinning.

"Why you little." Kera started but was interrupted by Ichiya who was ready to explain the plan. Sighing Kera stood next to Erza thinking about that Wendy girl. _Something is different with her… but what? And why is she so afraid of me?_

**There you have it! Hope you enjoyed it! A little introduction to the arc but at least this one doesn't start boring. Don't forget to leave a review, you know, your good deed for the day ;) or for the month/year depending on who you are :D **

**Until next time! **


	8. Chapter 8

**This is just amazing! Now I have two options. A) I could be mean and say nothing at all. or B) I could be the sweet little girl and answer all of your questions. **

**But... since I haven't put any cliffhangers in yet, I thought I'd take option A and say nothing at all! Muahaha! **

**Ahem, so just a warning, I will have some fun with this arc. Ah, you'll see soon enough. You'll probably hate me, or not or I'll probably get death threats again and death threats for my laptop! But that's still a bit in the arc. So let's get going! **

**Alex: Of course you have to catch up your absence! I will not tolerate such absence! :D ah just joking, but I do love your reviews! I'm going to be mean and say nothing at all about Hibiki. But maybe if I get annoyed enough I'll pull the cat out of the bag. And yes! I'm so glad I'm able to put Wendy in this story! She is just so cute! And she definitely changed a lot through the manga. Especially now with the Tartarus Arc! So hope you will enjoy the chapter and already await your review! Wow, getting long here too :P **

**Livi: Her lucky man may be in this arc ;)**

**lilnightmare17: here you go! Enjoy! **

**mysteriouscatlad: Well here you go! The next chapter awaits! **

**Guest1: Yup! If Erza continues like that she'll probably kill Kera at some point. And like I said at the beginning, I'm going to be mean at first and say nothing at all! **

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: Well there's a reason why she is scared of her but everything will be revealed. So enjoy! **

**Guest2: Who knows :P I'm not going to say anything at all... at first. Like I said, I'm going to be mean for now :D**

* * *

"I can't believe those jerks ran off and left me to defend for myself." Lucy cried out as she ran after the people that had left her.

"Ah come on Lucy, you're not completely alone." Kera said as she ran up to her. They were all headed out to find Oracion Seis, or at least their base. They had discussed their plan and of course Natsu had charged out without any plan at all.

"The same to you beautiful." Hibiki appeared next to Kera making her blush a deep red again, causing her to stop looking where she was running and this caused her to run into a tree.

Lucy chuckled. "Nope she does not like him at all."

Everyone kept running until they reached a cliff. Natsu and Gray were fighting yet again. Erza saw Kera who looked slightly scratched and bruised. "What happened to you?"

"No comment." Kera grumbled as she crossed her arms. Wendy yet again took a step away from her. The brunette noticed this and rolled her eyes. _Why is she afraid of me!? _

A dark shadow passed above them. Everyone glanced up and saw a huge flying ship. "Is that…" Lucy began and Erza nodded. "That's the magic bomber, Christina."

"So cool." Happy muttered as he glanced up.

Natsu laughed. "I want one!" He shouted.

"Yea right, in your dreams." Gray told him.

Erza nodded. "Alright, let's split up and search for their temporary base!" She shouted ordering everyone.

A sudden explosion caught everyone's attention. "What's happening to Christina?" Hibiki asked looking up at the flying aircraft that was being attacked by several explosions. It was losing altitude and that only meant one thing.

"It's going to crash!" Kera shouted in shock.

And soon as she said that the bomber hit the ground causing a huge explosion blinding everyone. They were all shocked as they watched the smoke rise in the air. Erza immediately remembered the time when Kera's apartment exploded and the same smoke rose into the air.

Natsu sniffed the air and quickly got in his fighting stance. "Kera…"

"I know…" She muttered getting in her fighting stance as well. "They're here." She growled.

Gray and the others looked at them shocked slightly but quickly got in their fighting stances as well. Erza, Lucy and Gray understood what Natsu and Kera were saying. They could trust them. They were never wrong with something like this.

Everyone got ready as they saw six figures stepping through the smoke, everyone except for Wendy. She was hiding behind a rock slightly afraid as she couldn't fight anyway. At least, that's what she thought.

The six people were now visible and everyone could see it was Oracion Seis. Kera glared at them gripping her fists tighter.

The one girl, named Angel chuckled. "It seems shorty and the big old bald man won't be coming." The two small blue figures around her nodded as they started to dance slightly. "Yea! We took care of them."

"No way!" Ren stated shocked. Sherry and Lyon were also shocked. "They couldn't have beaten Jura."

Cobra laughed. "I can hear the fear. They are all cowards."

Erza glared at them all. "I must say, I didn't expect you would all come out so early." There was a huge silence as everyone glared at each other.

That is until Kera broke it. Immediately she charged at them. "You jerks are going to pay!" She yelled.

"Kera!" The whole Fairy Tail group yelled.

Kera was headed straight towards the guy in the middle with the staff. She was about to hit him, but a foot connected itself with her stomach sending her to the ground. Looking up she saw the Racer guy smirking at her. "Don't be quick on those foolish decisions." He chuckled.

"Okay now it's on!" Natsu yelled as he and Gray charged at them.

"Guys wait!" Lucy shouted but suddenly she saw another Lucy standing next to her. The other Lucy grinned before beating her with her whip. "What the hell is going on!?" The blonde shouted trying to fight back.

Lyon and Sherry went after Hoteye. He opened his eyes causing the earth beneath them to soften and swallow the two. "What is this?" Lyon asked as he tried to struggle out. "You don't need love! Money is all you need!" Hoteye called out which made Sherry shake her head furiously. "How dare he say money is more important than love!"

Hibiki ran towards Angel. "I'll deal with her!" he shouted.

Ren frowned. "What do you mean!? No dibs!" He shouted but was quickly kicked away by Racer who took them down easily. Hibiki was shocked. How could he be so fast? He didn't even see him coming.

Erza requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor sending a hoard of swords straight towards Cobra. He smirked as he easily dodged all of her swords.

"What the… is he able to read my attacks?" She wondered. Out of her eyesight she saw something coming straight towards her. Quickly she blocked an attack from Racer, who was actually surprised about that.

Pushing him back Erza quickly requipped into her Flight Armor and attacked Racer. He laughed. "I like fast women!"

Cobra smirked. "It's no use Titania! I can hear all of your moves!" With that he found an opening in her strikes and kicked her in the stomach. She landed on her feet as she glared at Cobra.

Natsu stood in front of Midnight. "Wake wake!" He called as he sent a Dragon's Roar towards him, but he, while still asleep, was somehow able to redirect the attack.

"What!?" Natsu asked shocked.

"You wouldn't want to wake him up! It'll be your nightmare!" Racer shouted appearing behind him and kicking him in the back before sending more attacks against him, knocking him down.

Gray frowned. He smashed his fists together. "Ice Make…" he stopped as he saw something behind him. He saw himself sending the same attack he was about to make. It hit him square on, sending him back.

Hoteye finished both Lyon and Sherry sending a huge earth mass straight at them knocking them both out.

Erza kept on sending attacks at Cobra but he kept on dodging them all. This was frustrating her so much that she almost was fighting with pure hatred. Cobra was able to hold her and her swords with a grin. "I can hear everything. Your muscles, your attacks and your thoughts. There is no way you can defeat me."

That's when Cobra saw pictures in his head. Pictures of Erza as a little kid in the Tower of Heaven. He was shocked and took a step back. "No way… you were there?" He asked.

Seeing the moment Erza attacked him, but the ground underneath her shot her up in the air. Hoteye shook his head. "I saw that!" He shouted. Racer quickly kicked Erza. "Cobra! Stop stalling!" He shouted.

Gritting his teeth Cobra sent his snake towards her. The snake Cubellios bit Erza in her arm making her scream out in pain. She hit the ground with a thud grimacing in pain. Cobra laughed. "You may be fast but you can't outrun Cubellios' poison. Enjoy writhing in agony till death claims you."

Kera gritted her teeth as she charged at Brain. "You're going to pay for everything!" She shouted sending both fire and water at him.

Brain simply raised his staff redirecting both attacks. Kera's eyes went wide as she saw a dark beam headed straight towards her. She raised her hands quickly transforming them into stone blocking the attack while it smashed her back into a rock. The same rock Wendy was hiding behind.

She watched in fear as everyone fell down in defeat. She was scared. She couldn't fight at all. Kera gritted her teeth as she slowly got back up on her feet. Brain smirked. "It's over. You are all defeated."

That's when she noticed that everyone was down except for her. The other members of Oracion Seis surrounded her. Clenching her fists she snarled at them. "We're not defeated… I'm still standing."

Brain smirked. "Well then, let's change that."

Kera glanced at the other five members, waiting for them to attack. Racer was the first to move. She quickly jumped aside before smashing her foot into his chest. Next was Hoteye who moved the ground underneath her. Smirking she smashed her foot down causing the earth beneath him to swallow him up.

Cobra appeared behind her, but she quickly dodged the attack. Smashing her fist to the ground she caused flames to spread out from her. She glared at him. "See if you can walk on fire snake boy." She snarled.

Cobra frowned as he quickly moved back to avoid the fire. But this was quickly solved since ice covered the fire. Turning around Kera saw Gray standing there. "Gray!? What the hell are you… agh!" She yelled as Racer kicked her in the back. Cobra slammed his foot behind her knee so she fell to the ground. Hoteye sent earth from above but Kera held it back as she covered herself with stone, giving her more strength.

Using fire she quickly boosted herself out of the way. She got back to her feet, but was met with a dark blast straight to her chest. She screamed out in pain as it hit and she was sent back. Spitting out some blood she moved on her hands and knees but Racer quickly came and kicked her hard in her chest. The fake Gray sent Ice spears at her which she tried to dodge but he also made an Ice Hammer that hit her fair and square.

Kera skidded across the ground feeling completely weak. She felt herself being picked up by Brain. He smirked. "Impressive, but I expected more from the Queen of the Dragons."

She spat blood in his face. "Go to hell."

"K-Kera." Brain looked passed her and saw that both Natsu and Erza were trying to get up to help her. He chuckled. "I see your friends want to try and save you. Too bad they can't." He laid his hand on her chest a beam out of pure darkness hitting her straight in her chest.

She gasped for air, but it failed. Brain let her go and she fell to the ground, not able to move. Natsu gritted his teeth as he saw Kera crumble to the ground.

Brain snorted. "It's time for all of you to die." He raised his staff and dark magic swirled around it. It came out of the ground as well. Brain laughed as he held it high up in the air, ready to kill them all

But he stopped.

He saw Wendy who hid back behind the rock. He frowned. "Wendy, Maiden of the Sky." He chuckled shaking his head. "It's amazing to find her in this place. Grab her!" He shouted.

Out of his staff a dark beam shot out grabbing the girl and pulling her to him. Happy was able to grab her hand, unfortunately he was sucked into the darkness as well.

Natsu gritted his teeth. Glancing over at Kera he noticed she wasn't moving at all. They were so going to pay for this.

Brain looked at them all. "I don't have any use for the rest of you." With that he sent a massive dark magic attack towards them all. Ren grabbed Lucy, covering her while Hibiki went for Kera and Lyon for Sherry. The attack was about to hit but a huge stone wall covered them from the dark magic blast.

Jura smirked. "Just in time."

Sherry smiled. "Thank goodness!"

Gray nodded his head. "Yea."

Hibiki smiled slightly. "Thanks for saving us."

"Yea, we would have been goners." Lucy stated still on the ground.

Natsu frowned. "Come on! Let's take them on!" He shouted getting up, but he saw that they were gone. "What!?" He shouted shocked.

Eve shook his head. "They wiped the floor with us. They're way stronger than we are." He muttered.

Lucy stood up. "We got a chance. Kera was able to fight them all at once."

"I don't think she can do it again." Hibiki told her as he leaned over the unconscious form of Kera.

While Gray and Lyon made sure Jura was fine, the others went to Kera to see if she was alright. Hibiki put two fingers against her throat. "She's still alive, but it's like she's not breathing."

Natsu cracked his fists. "I know a way." With that he suddenly punched her in the chest. At the same time Kera's eyes snapped open and she gasped for air.

Hibiki glared at Natsu. "Are you crazy!? You could have injured her more!" Kera coughed as she held her chest. "P-Pain…" she muttered still trying to breathe.

"See!?" He snapped at him. Natsu raised his hands in defense but Kera cut him off. "N-Not… N-Natsu… d-dark… m-magic…" She coughed.

Ichiya came as he held a bottle. "Then it is time for my pain killer perfume." He said opening the bottle. A green mist surrounded everyone.

Lucy could feel her pain fade away and she glanced at Kera. Her breathing slowly went back to normal. Taking a few deep breaths she was able to bring herself to normal. She put her hand on her chest. "Thank you." She told Ichiya.

Natsu snarled as he got back to his feet. "How dare they take Wendy and Happy!? We have to find them!" He yelled while dashing off.

Lucy had helped Kera back on her feet. "Natsu!" They called, but Carla was already way ahead of them. She had pulled on Natsu's scarf making him fall to the ground.

Everyone was shocked to see that she had wings. Kera grinned. "I knew it!" She shouted.

"Stop being reckless!" She called to him. "Just calm down and think things through. We need a plan to attack them."

Jura nodded. "I agree with Lady Carla, we need a plan."

The cat nodded. "But first we need to help your friend." Everyone looked at her confused, but realized that one person was missing from their group.

Kera immediately pushed herself off of Lucy and ran back. After a minute she found Erza leaning against a tree holding her right arm. Immediately Kera noticed the bite mark and came to a conclusion. "Shit Erza." She mumbled putting a hand on her shoulder.

Erza gasped in pain gripping her arm tighter. Lucy looked worried. "I think the venom from that snake bite is spreading through her system."

Ichiya smirked. "I know what you need. Painkiller perfume! Aroma increase!"

The green mist surrounded the red head, but she screamed out in pain. Kera snapped at the small man. "Stop it! You're giving her more pain!" She shouted.

"I am?" He asked shocked and confused.

Lucy looked worried. "What are we going to do?"

Erza glanced up at the blonde. "Lucy… I'm sorry… but I need… to borrow your belt." She stated quickly pulling the belt off of Lucy's skirt. It fell down and the three boys from Blue Pegasus immediately were turned on.

Lucy kicked them away quickly before turning back to Erza seeing her put the belt around her arm. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Erza gritted her teeth. "I know this is harsh but…" She threw one of her swords into the ground while putting a cloth into her mouth. She held her arm out sitting on the ground. "Someone cut it off!"

"What!?" Everyone shouted. Kera shook her head. "You're crazy! Come on! Just give us some time to find an antidote!"

Erza gritted her teeth. "I don't… have time!"

"Very well." Lyon stated grabbing the sword. "I'll do it." Everyone looked at him shocked as he held the sword out. Both Gray and Kera went in front of him. "Don't you dare." Kera snarled.

"Do it!" Erza shouted.

"If you take one step I'll cut your arm off." Kera threatened.

Lyon glared at her. "We can't lose one of our strongest when fighting such a powerful group." He stated grabbing the sword tighter.

Sherry rolled her eyes. "Jeez you Fairies are wimps. Your friend is going to die if he doesn't do it."

"Well your friend is going to die if he doesn't put down that sword!" Lucy shouted.

Erza groaned. "Hurry up! Before the venom spreads into the rest of my body!"

"Drop the sword Lyon!" Kera shouted stepping in front of him.

Hibiki frowned. "Do you want to be known for maiming Erza? Drop the sword!" He was about to interfere but Jura stopped him. "We cannot interfere with her wishes."

"Ready?" Lyon asked and Erza nodded closing her eyes. Kera noticed that he was really going to do it. The Ice Mage swung the sword down, but Kera stopped him by grabbing the sword with her stoned hand.

Everyone gasped. Lyon glared at Kera. "You believe her arm is more important than her life? What are you thinking? I thought you were her friend?"

Kera snarled. "This is going to affect her for the rest of her life. I am not going to let you cut her arm off! There has to be another way!" She shouted.

Lyon glared at her. "She will die."

"We can save her!" She shouted.

"How!?" He shouted back.

A gasp was heard behind them before a thud. They all turned around and saw that Erza had fallen unconscious due to the poison. "Erza!" Natsu called out.

Lucy and Kera both knelt down to her. The brunette shook her. "Come on Erza! Wake up! Stop acting!" She said as she kept shaking her.

Lucy gave her a sympathized look. "Kera… she's not acting."

"No! She is! God damn it! She's stronger than this!" Kera shouted.

Hibiki shook his head. "We need something to stop the venom from spreading." He stated.

"We need Wendy." Carla stated simply. Everyone gave her a strange look.

Kera wiped the tears from her eyes. "Are you saying… Wendy knows healing magic?"

Sherry snorted crossing her arms. "Yea right, everyone knows that healing is a lost magic. How can that little girl use them?"

Lucy frowned. "This has something to do with the Maiden of the Sky, doesn't it?"

Carla glared at them. "Yes it does! That little girl you all are picking on is actually Wendy the Sky Dragon Slayer!"

They all were shocked hearing this. Especially Natsu and Kera. The brunette glanced at the cat. "Are you saying… that… Wendy… is a Dragon Slayer?"

She nodded. "Yes, and you must be the Queen of Dragons."

Kera nodded slightly. Carla sighed. "I just knew it. I told Wendy to act more respectfully."

"What?" She asked confused.

Carla sighed. "I told her you were the Queen of Dragons and I told her she should treat you with respect. You are known to be a monster when you are not happy."

Kera frowned. "Wait… so she's afraid of me, because I'm the Queen of Dragons? Just because of that?"

Carla nodded. "Yes, but now isn't the time for details. Your friend doesn't have much time and we need to get Wendy back. She is the only hope for you."

The brunette nodded as she stood up. "Then we need to find Wendy and get her back!"

Gray nodded. "Yea, for Erza."

Natsu smashed his fists together. "It's time we paid them a visit!"

**There you have it! And now you also know why Wendy is so scared of Kera! Anyway, we had action in here and drama! Oh what will they do!? Of course we know that they'll get Wendy back. But what will happen on the way? **

**By the way, don't want to do commercial here or bla bla, but don't forget to check over to my other Fairy Tail story 'Family' One shots about this wonderful family. You can also leave a request behind and so on :P **

**Anyway don't forget to leave a review behind! **

**Until next time! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back! Wow, these chapters are all longer than my usual ones so good news for you guys! More to read for you! Anyway, let's get going with the Nirvana Arc! **

**Alex: Yep there was a lot of drama going on then. But seriously, when isn't there drama when someone is wanting to cut off their own arm? anyway, about the mystery guy, if you think about it you will actually know who it is ;) And the seals are great! I love them too! Haha, don't worry about your reviews! love them! **

**mysteriouscatlad: Yea, but at least now Kera knows why she was scared of her, enjoy the next chapter! **

**lilnightmare17: Here you go! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Guest1: Thanks! Enjoy the next chapter! **

* * *

Kera was running through the forest trying to find the hideout of Oracion Seis. If she concentrated she could smell them and track them down. She still had Wendy's smell in her nose.

She had left the others so quickly that she didn't wait for splitting up into groups. They didn't have much time. They had to find Wendy quick before the poison spreads too much in Erza's system.

She shook her head. How could she be so reckless and stupid? She should have helped her! Gritting her teeth she ran further through the forest until she came to a cliff. She stopped as she glanced around. It seems as if nobody was here. She sniffed the air and that's when she was able to locate Wendy.

She was here.

Kera took a step forward but immediately was slammed back into a tree. Gritting her teeth she pushed herself up again. Out of nowhere she was kicked into her side sending her to the ground again. _What the hell is going on? _

She saw something move behind her and that's when it clicked in her head. _It's Racer! _

Quickly she smashed her fist into the ground raising an earth wall behind her. "OW!" Smirking she turned around and saw Racer holding his hand. He had punched the wall wanting to hit her.

Racer glared at her. "You're going to pay for that!" He shouted.

Kera narrowed her eyes. "And you're going to pay for what you have done and for taking Wendy!" She moved forward sending a fire punch at him, but he quickly dodged it. She tried to locate him, but he was moving too fast.

He had kicked her in the back sending her on her knees. Moving to the side subconsciously she missed another attack by Racer. Kera jumped up but noticed Racer was moving again. Crossing her arms over her chest she summoned wind around her. It was swirling around her until Kera pushed her hands out.

The wind pushed away from her and Racer got caught in the wind sending him against a tree. Racer chuckled. "Amazing, you were able to stop me a few times now. But not this time!"

He quickly charged at her before she could even move. Sending attack after attack Kera was unable to do anything. She got punched and kicked all over her body. She tried to raise a stone wall, but Racer was able to dodge it. He kicked her in the stomach and sent her against the stone wall she had summoned before. Due to the powerful kick the wall cracked and the upper piece fell down on her.

Racer stopped and laughed. "Pathetic! You can't do anything!"

Kera gritted her teeth as she pushed the stone wall off of her. She slowly got back up and took a deep breath of air, to replenish her powers. "I'm… not done… yet." She spat blood to the ground.

"I like your spirit kid." Racer said cracking his knuckles. "It's time I finished you off." He charged straight at her.

The brunette raised her arms to block the attack since she couldn't dodge. He was just way too fast. She waited for the attack, but somehow it didn't come. Opening her eyes she noticed an ice wall in front of her. "What the…"

"Hey!" She turned around and saw both Natsu and Gray standing there. Gray was the one who had summoned the ice wall. The black haired boy glared at Racer. "Why don't you deal with me!?"

Racer pushed himself away from the ice wall. "If you want to die that fast, sure."

Gray glanced at both Natsu and Kera. "Go! Get Wendy!"

Natsu nodded and ran down the cliff dragging Kera with him. "You okay?" He asked.

Kera nodded. "Yea, thanks for coming when you did." She coughed slightly but shook it quickly away. "We need to get Wendy out of there."

He nodded. They both jumped from the cliff and Kera used the water from underneath to let them slide to the small island. Kera also noticed that he was carrying Carla. "What's up with her?" She asked as they slid down.

"We got in a fight with some monkeys. She got in the way slightly." Natsu grinned.

Kera smirked as they both landed on the island but as they did the motion sickness caught up making them both stop. Carla finally snapping out of her dazed state looked at the two of them. "What is wrong with the two of you now?"

Quickly Kera took a deep breath of air to settle her stomach. "Ugh, better." She mumbled.

"You can eat air as well?" Carla asked shocked.

Kera frowned. "Of course, I can eat all four elements, but I don't do it that often. Only air when I get sick."

"And Etherion when you decide to go nuts." Natsu smirked. "You done the same thing you idiot!" She shouted back at him.

"Would the two of you stop arguing and start concentrating!" Carla yelled at them.

Kera rubbed her temple as she started to sniff the area. She glanced around and noticed a cave. "There!" She pointed to it immediately running to it.

All three of them ran to the entrance. Kera was going to kill them if they done anything to Wendy or Happy. They ran until they found them. A figure stood there, a figure with blue hair.

Kera stopped completely as she saw him. "No…" She muttered horrified. It couldn't be him. It couldn't be. No, he died! He…

"I'm so sorry!" Wendy apologized. She was on the ground next to him crying her eyes out.

The figure turned around and his red tattoo over his right eye was seen. Both Kera and Natsu took a step back. "Jellal…" Kera muttered in shock and horror.

Wendy kept crying and shook her head. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I owed him! I had to do it!" She kept on crying until she passed out due to exhaustion.

Kera couldn't believe it. The man who tortured Erza in her past, almost killed her and tried to steal Kera's power, was standing right in front of her. Clenching her fists she suddenly charged at him. "JELLAL!" She shouted wanting to punch him in the face.

Jellal simply turned around, raised his hand and shot a huge beam at her. "Kera!" Natsu shouted in shock as he saw her hit the wall and the rubble fell on her. He ran to her pulling the rubble off of her.

After Jellal had attacked Brain he walked passed them heading out of the cave. Natsu saw this and got up. "Hey you bastard! You're going to…" He was punched in the gut by him. Natsu fell to the ground clenching his stomach.

With that Jellal simply left.

Happy ran over to Kera who was unconscious and shook her. "Come on Kera! Wake up!" He stated. Natsu noticed this as well and frowned. He walked over to her and picked her up. Then he started shaking her crazily while yelling for her to wake up, but nothing was working. Sighing he decided to slap her across the face.

Kera snapped her eyes open. "Wha… w-what happened?" She asked looking around while holding her cheek. "Wait… where's Jellal!?" She shouted jumping up.

Carla frowned as she stared at Kera. "He left."

"What!? I'm going to kill him!" She shouted heading for the cave exit, but she was stopped by the white cat. "Aren't you forgetting something? Your friend doesn't have much time."

"That's fine. Natsu will take Wendy to Erza while I track down Jellal. He's going to pay for everything." Kera told the cat.

Natsu jumped in front of her stopping her from going after the blue haired man. "Listen Kera. I want to go after that bastard as well for what he done to the two of you, but we have to make sure Erza is fine."

Kera sighed but nodded. "Yea, you're right. I'm sorry. This is my fault anyway. I need to fix this."

"How is this your fault?" Natsu asked confused. She shook her head. "Long story short, if I hadn't screwed up, if I had paid more attention, if I hadn't charged right into it then we all wouldn't have gotten beaten up and Erza wouldn't have gotten poisoned. This IS all my fault."

Natsu put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't start this again. Nothing is your fault. We're going to set everything right."

She rubbed her face and nodded. "Yes it is Natsu! Don't you get it? I'm the screw up here! It probably would have been better if I just stayed back at the guild… Carla, can you carry two people?" she asked getting back on topic.

Carla cocked her head slightly, why was she blaming everything on herself, but still quickly answered her question. "Well, you don't look heavy. I think I can carry you and Wendy."

She nodded. "Then let's go! We don't have much time!" She shouted. Carefully she picked up Wendy from the ground while Carla grabbed her. Happy grabbed Natsu and they the two cats flew up in the air.

Kera had a good grip on Wendy making sure she wouldn't fall. "You sure you can carry us Carla?"

"Do not worry, you are not heavy at all." Carla stated as they kept on flying.

"Watch out!"

"Was that Gray?" Natsu asked confused. Kera saw something move out of her eyesight. "Shit! Guys move!" She called out to the cats but it was too late. Racer appeared and kicked both cats sending them all to the ground.

Kera grabbed Wendy and turned her body so she would hit the ground protecting the girl in her arms. She gritted her teeth as her back hit the hard ground. At the moment she didn't move at all, letting the pain pass through her body, but during that time she never let Wendy go making sure she was safe.

Natsu got back to his feet quickly. "Guys you okay?"

"Fine…" Kera mumbled. She looked at the blue haired girl. "Wendy's fine as well."

They got to their feet. Natsu glanced at the two cats. "Looks like both Happy and Carla are out of it." He stated.

Kera gritted her teeth slightly as she picked up Wendy again. "Then we need to run back."

Natsu turned around. "What about Gray?" He asked glancing at the boy who had raised an ice wall to stop Racer from going after them.

"Go guys! I'm fine, I can take care of him! You need to get Wendy back to Erza!" Gray shouted.

Kera nodded. "Alright Gray, we're counting on you."

Gray glanced at her and nodded. "And Erza's counting on you. So go!"

The two nodded before dashing off quickly. Kera carrying Wendy while Natsu carried the two cats. Kera tried to get a trace on Erza, but she couldn't smell her at all. It's like everything around her was messing with her nose.

"I can't get a location on Erza. Can you?" Kera asked Natsu. He shook his head. "That's a no go. I'm unable to smell her as well."

"Damn it!" Kera shouted. "We can't just run around the forest aimlessly."

"_Kera! Natsu!" _

Both of them almost tripped. "What the heck?" Natsu asked looking around trying to find that mysterious voice that surprised them both.

Kera frowned. _That sounded like Hibiki _

"_Can you hear me?" _There it was again. Natsu glanced at the tree next to him. "I think this tree is talking to me."

Kera slammed her forehead. "No you idiot! It's Hibiki!" She yelled slamming his head against the tree.

"_Yes Natsu, Kera's right. It's me Hibiki from Blue Pegasus. I'm glad the two of you are alright. I wasn't able to reach anyone else. But I'm really glad you're okay Kera." _

Kera blushed slightly while turning around so Natsu couldn't see her red face, but he was occupied by something else as he looked at the tree beside him. "Wait, you're talking through a tree?" Natsu asked and Kera groaned. She wanted to smack his head so hard at the moment.

"_Just stop that Natsu. I'm talking right into your guys' heads." _

Kera noticed Natsu's confused face. She shook her head. "Just forget about him Hibiki. He's all confused."

"_Alright, I just want to know how your status is. Do you guys have Wendy and the cat?" _

Kera smirked. "Yea, we got Wendy and the cat. Though Wendy is unconscious. It seems Happy is also awake now."

"_That's great. Just hang on, I'm going to send you guys a map to our temporary base we built up. I tried to send it to the cat as well, but I can't connect to him for some strange reason." _

The brunette gripped Wendy a bit tighter. "How's Erza? Is she still hanging on?" She called out. There was a moment of silence which annoyed Kera. "Hibiki!"

"_She's in bad condition. The venom has begun to spread further. She doesn't have much time. You guys will need to hurry up." _Hibiki told her.

Kera gritted her teeth but nodded. "Send us the map."

"Wait a second. What is this upload crap? Stay out of my head." Natsu roared. Suddenly a bar appeared above their heads and they could see a map. Immediately the two of them ran towards the location where they could see Erza.

"_Just hurry up. We don't have much time." _Hibiki told them.

"Don't worry Hibiki. There's no chance I'll let time win." Kera growled as she picked up the pace with Wendy still in her arms. She was still unconscious but first thing was to get back in time. Then they'll worry about Wendy waking up.

* * *

"She's not looking so good." Lucy muttered as she glanced at Erza. Her arm looked worse than before. The venom was spreading and you could clearly see the poison covering her whole arm which was now spreading through her body.

Hibiki on the other hand was worried about that rumbling before. It can't be good news, but Erza was more important at the moment.

They both heard rustling and got ready for a fight. They were not going to let them down now. They had to protect Erza.

Out of the bushes Kera and Natsu jumped out. Natsu grinned. "We're here!" He shouted, but then glanced at Hibiki. "How did you do that anyway? Suddenly this map comes into my head and I knew where to go."

Kera snarled and smashed his head again. "We don't have time for that now Natsu!" She snapped at him.

"Is Wendy alright?" Hibiki asked.

Kera nodded as she laid her down. "She's fine, now we'll just have to wake her up."

"How are we going to do… Kera!" Lucy shouted as she saw the brunette shaking the little girl. "Hey Wendy! Wake up! You have to save Erza! Or I will be mad and you don't want me being mad!" She yelled while shaking her. "Wake up!" She shouted.

Wendy groaned as she slowly opened up her eyes. When she saw Kera in front of her she screamed and back away in fear. Lucy looked shocked and confused. Why was she afraid?

"I'm sorry!" Wendy shouted covering her head. "I-I'm really sorry! I had to do it! Please don't hurt me!" She shouted.

Both Kera and Natsu frowned slightly. Everyone was shocked as they saw Kera on her hands and knees bowing down to her. "Please Wendy, I don't care about that at the moment."

The girl looked at her a little shocked. Why was she bowing down to her? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Kera gritted her teeth as tears fell from her eyes. "Erza has been bitten by a poisonous snake. She's in bad shape and dying. Please Wendy! I am begging you! Save her!"

Wendy looked slightly shocked. "She's hurt?"

Kera nodded. "Please Wendy!"

Hibiki nodded as well. "We need Erza to defeat Oracion Seis."

"Please Wendy we need her!" Lucy begged her.

Even Natsu went down on his knees. "Please, we're begging you."

Wendy glanced at Kera and noticed the tears in her eyes. Kera gritted her teeth. "Please! I can't see her die! We need her! She's like a sister to me! Please, I'll do anything. Just please save her!"

Everyone was quiet as they watched, hoping Wendy would help them. Suddenly she nodded. "Of course I'll help! I'll try and save… no I will save her!" She stated with a brave face.

Kera smiled at her.

They all watched how the little girl walked over to Erza. That's when Kera noticed how bad she looked. God she hoped they made it in time.

Wendy placed both of her hands above Erza's body using her magic making her hands glow. The venom had started to spread so far that the side of her face even showed signs of the venom.

Using her magic she started to eradicated the venom. Slowly the venom retracted. It took a lot of magic but Wendy kept on healing Erza. After a few minutes she sat back wiping away some sweat from her forehead. "There, all the venom should be out of her body. Now we just need to wait."

"Wait!?" Lucy and Natsu shouted together.

Everyone watched Erza hoping she would make any movement or noise. At first she didn't do anything and they doubted that it had worked. But then she stirred slightly and moaned. Natsu, Happy and Lucy cheered. "Yea! She's alright!" They shouted high fiving each other.

Wendy smiled but was suddenly pulled into a hug by Kera. "Thank you! Thank you so much! Oh my god you can't believe how much I'm glad!" She told her as she kept hugging her.

She let Wendy go and smiled at her, but noticed the fear in her eyes. Wendy looked away as if she was sad. "She probably won't wake up for a while, but when she does she should be back to normal."

Kera wiped a tear away from her eyes before looking at Wendy. "Wendy, I know why you are afraid of me."

"W-What? N-No I…" Kera chuckled slightly as she put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, no need to be afraid. I'm not the monster Carla says I am."

"B-But you are…" Wendy started but Kera shook her head. "Wendy, I don't care if I'm the Queen of Dragons. I don't like to be treated like that. I want the others to treat me like a normal person. Natsu does it, Gajeel does it, even the others treat me like a normal person. You don't have to be afraid of me, the only person I hit and torture is Natsu and that's because he's an idiot." She stated simply.

Natsu was about to object but Lucy held him back. Wendy glanced up at Kera. "So… you won't hurt me?"

"What? No! I'm harmless. The only people I hurt are the bad guys. Listen, I'm not perfect myself. I have faults. Heck this is all my fault… If I hadn't been so reckless and stormed off or if I had checked the battlefield then Erza wouldn't have been bitten by that damn snake and you wouldn't have gotten taken by Brain. I failed to protect my friends." Kera told her with a sad expression.

Wendy looked at her. "It's not your fault. You don't have to blame yourself."

Kera smiled weakly. "If only that were true." She said. "But you won't be afraid of me anymore? I won't hurt you. I promise on Natsu's grave."

"Hey!" The Fire Dragon Slayer shouted.

Wendy chuckled slightly but nodded. Kera smiled at her and ruffled her hair slightly.

"Good, now that your friend is healed I would like you to stop asking Wendy to use her magic. She'll say she is fine but I know she is exhausted." Carla interrupted them.

Kera stood up and nodded. "No problem."

She then turned over to Hibiki and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you for showing us the way. Without you we wouldn't have arrived in time."

Hibiki blushed for the first time. Normally it was the other way around. "Um… yes… of course, but you are the ones who were able to get Wendy to safety."

Lucy smirked. "When Erza wakes up those Oracion Seis won't know what hit them!"

The others all nodded. "Yea, it's time they get some Fairy Tail ass kicking!" Natsu yelled.

Suddenly a dark light beam shot to the sky. Everyone was surprised seeing this. Hibiki narrowed his eyes realizing what it was. Natsu and Kera frowned. The brunette clenched her fist. "Jellal you bastard."

Lucy looked at her shocked. "W-What?"

Kera gritted her teeth. "This is my fault. I need to stop him." With that she dashed off.

Natsu frowned. "Not before I get to him first! He's going to pay!" He shouted dashing off as well.

Lucy looked glanced at the others."Wait… did they just say Jellal!?"

Happy raised his paw. "I'll explain later, but we have to…" A short scream was heard. They all turned around and saw Carla with an empty spot.

"Erza's gone!" Carla shouted.

That's when dread filled Wendy. "Oh no, this is all my fault. If I hadn't healed Jellal, Natsu and Kera and Erza wouldn't… what have I done?" She asked holding her head.

Hibiki frowned. Quickly he spread his arm out aiming at the little girl. He knocked her out with his magic which caused Lucy and Carla to freak out. "Why did you do that!?"

He ignored them and quickly grabbed Wendy onto his back. "Come on! We need to go after them!" He shouted. Lucy glanced at the two cats but quickly ran after him. There probably had a reason for all of this. She just hoped it wasn't bad.

**I'll end it right there or this chapter will get way too long. Not that you guys have any problems with that. But there has to be an end. So hope you guys enjoyed it and next chapter will be a shocker! Oh yes! So leave a review behind and I'll get to updating! **

**Until next time! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, I think I'm going to reveal the shocker for you lovely people ;) You'll guys will probably hate me after this so I'm going to take all the nice reviews in right now! Just joking ;)**

**Alex: Of course! It's definitely Midnight! Haha, joking, but yes, there was a lot of blame and guilt in the last chapter and there is a reason behind it! Everything has a reason ;) Even with Wendy and Kera, but I'm not going to say anything or else I'm going to spill something I don't want to, but anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter as well ;)**

**lilnightmare17: here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

**FrostWingedButterfly: I can guarantee it's not Midnight ;) Hehe.**

**mysteriouscatlad: Well your wait has finally ended. Here it is! The shocker! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"I'm sorry I scared you! Wendy's fine, I just had to do it." Hibiki told Lucy and the cats as they kept on running.

The blonde looked at him confused. "Why are we in a hurry anyway!?"

Hibiki gritted his teeth. "We have to catch up to Natsu, Kera and Erza. Especially Kera!" He shouted.

Carla glared at him as she and Happy flew behind them. "Why should we listen to you after striking Wendy for no reason!" Happy nodded. "Yea, that wasn't cool!"

Lucy noticed Hibiki slowing down until he stopped completely. He sighed looking away in shame. "I haven't been honest with you all. I know a lot more about Nirvana than I let on."

"You do?" Lucy asked shocked. Hibiki nodded. "Yes, Master Bob told only me since it is risky talking about it. The magic is so dangerous. Ichiya, Ren and Eve don't know about it."

This sounded bad. Lucy just knew it. "What did he tell you?"

Hibiki sighed looking away. "Nirvana has the power to switch light into darkness." He stated as simple as that.

The three were shocked. Carla shook her head. "Really? Wow… That is unsettling."

"Yes, but it can only do that in its last stage. At the moment it strikes the weak emotional ones. The ones that are wavering between the light and dark, the ones that have negative thoughts. These people are in danger of turning to the other side." He explained with a dark look on his face.

Lucy finally understood. "So that is why you knocked her out. You wanted to protect her from Nirvana's magic."

"Exactly, but Wendy isn't the only one to be worried about." Hibiki explained. Happy finally realized this as well and he knew who Hibiki meant. The cat lowered his head. "Kera…" He muttered.

The blonde turned to the cat shocked. "What!? Kera's in danger of switching sides?" She asked. No, that can't happen! She's one of the powerful wizards in their group! If Kera turned then they had a huge problem. No one could be able to stop her.

"Yes, she is going through some negative thoughts as well. I noticed a few things, she feels a lot of guilt and worry. She blames herself for Erza getting poisoned and this... Jellal. This is extremely dangerous for her. If we don't find her in time she might be already lost. I just hope that won't happen." Hibiki explained. "Normally Nirvana can be controlled so that means the controller chooses who they change."

Lucy covered her mouth slightly. "But Kera being the Queen of Dragons."

"Everyone wants her on their side." Hibiki said in a dark tone.

"We have to find her!" Lucy stated immediately. Hibiki nodded.

* * *

Kera ran through the forest heading for the light. This was her fault. They wouldn't be in this mess if she hadn't screwed up! Erza is poisoned because of her,Wendy got kidnapped because of her. Yea they might have fixed everything but still! Nirvana was out and she needed to find Jellal.

He was the reason for Erza's pain! Jellal also almost killed her by drilling that damn Lacrima in her back. She shook her head. She was still weak.

Suddenly pain shot through her skull. She gripped her head as she screamed. Unfortunately she tripped over a root and fell to the ground. What was going on? Why was her head pounding?

Another shot of pain and she screamed out louder. Gripping her head harder she tried to get back to her feet. She could hear footsteps walking towards her. Who was here?

The person chuckled and immediately she recognized that voice to be female. "It seems Nirvana does work. And lucky us it caught you." Opening her eyes slightly she saw a woman standing there with a grin on her face.

Angel

Gritting her teeth Kera tried to attack her, but the pain in her head stopped her. She screamed out in pain again.

"It's no use! You can't fight it. Let it consume you." Angel laughed.

Kera slammed her fist into the ground a seal appeared underneath Angel's feet. She was surprised seeing it. "N-No…" Kera gritted her teeth. "I won't… l-let… you… b-beat us."

Angel quickly dodged the whirl of fire and water that was sent to the air. She laughed. "Oh don't worry. You'll be the one to do that."

"N-NO!" Kera screamed out in pain. The pain was unbearable. She was going to beat Angel. She was going to beat them! She was going to stop everyone in her way! They called her weak? They abandoned her!

Kera punched the ground the pain going through her skull. She was going to defeat her enemy! She was going to make them all pay! Slowly the pain faded from her head and she was able to stand up again.

Angel raised an eyebrow at her as she watched her get back to her feet. "Well?" Kera raised her head and glared at her.

* * *

"Over here! I saw both fire and water! That has to be Kera!" Lucy shouted motioning to the direction. Hibiki nodded. "We have to hurry."

"Are you sure Kera would change? I mean, she is very protective of her friends and would do anything to keep them safe. She'd die if she knew she hurt her friends." Happy asked flying after them.

Hibiki frowned. "We can't take any chances. Nirvana is very strong. It can change anyone if they are wavering between light and dark." He said running towards the direction where they saw the attack. "And if she sent that attack then she is fighting someone."

"Over there!" Happy called out.

Carla nodded. "I think I can see someone."

"That's Kera!" Lucy stated with a huge smile, but frowned as she saw another person standing there. "Who's that beside her?"

They kept on running until they hit a river. They found Kera standing there, doing nothing, while glaring at a person they knew too well.

Hibiki gritted his teeth. "Angel." He muttered.

The woman looked at them and smirked. "Oh, it looks like we got company." She chuckled.

Happy flew over to the brunette who wasn't moving at all. She just stood there. "Kera! You're alright!" He yelled happily, but was surprised as she grabbed him by the throat. "K-Kera?" Happy asked shocked.

Without giving him a glance she threw him into the water. "Happy!" Lucy yelled shocked. Hibiki gritted his teeth. "We're too late."

Angel laughed. "Yes you are! Nirvana has struck!" She started to laugh.

Kera pushed her away. "Get out of my sight." She snarled. "She is going to pay." Kera growled before dashing off.

Lucy and Hibiki looked shocked. The Celestial Wizard held her mouth with her hands. "Oh no… she's… no that can't be!"

"She's probably going after Erza." Hibiki realized this as well. He turned to the white cat. "Carla! Take Wendy and find Erza! Tell her what's going on!"

Carla nodded. "Yes, of course." She quickly grabbed Wendy and flew off. Hibiki glanced over at Lucy and nodded. "We're going to deal with Angel."

Lucy nodded as she gave her a thumbs up. "You got it! Angel is going down!"

Angel laughed. "I would like to see that."

* * *

Carla flew through the air trying to find the armored red head. She was carrying Wendy who was still unconscious. She understood why Hibiki wanted her to find Erza. She has no idea what's going on and Kera is right after her.

For what they have no reason. Nirvana is indeed powerful. But how could they stop someone as powerful as the Queen of Dragons?

She flew to a mountain first. She had to get Wendy safe. Carla was on her way towards the mountains but Wendy woke up. The girl noticed she was in the air. Looking up she saw Carla. "Carla? What's going on?"

"I have to bring you somewhere safe. I need to do something." She explained.

"What do you have to do?" She asked concerned.

"I have to find that red headed girl. She is in danger." Carla stated.

Wendy noticed she was flying in the wrong direction. "But where are you going? This is the wrong direction."

"I'm getting you to a safe place first." She stated as she kept a strong hold onto the girl.

Wendy frowned. "No! I want to help." She stated. "I don't care what is going on but I want to help! I don't want to feel weak anymore!"

Carla glanced at her worriedly. "Are you sure?" Wendy nodded. The cat sighed and turned around. "Alright, but you will have to listen to everything I say. Is that clear?"

"Yes Carla!"

Carla nodded. She flew straight to the dark light. Wendy wondered why Erza was in trouble. Did something happen? From what she heard, Erza would have gone to find Jellal. Is that why she was in danger?

She glanced down as they arrived at the light. They could see two figures, one having red hair. "There!" Wendy shouted.

Carla looked down and sighed in relief. "Oh good, she's not here yet." She flew down and landed beside her. "Erza!" Wendy called out.

The red head turned around in shock. "Wendy? Carla? What are you doing here?"

Carla crossed her arms. "We should be asking you that question. You just left without thanking Wendy for healing you!"

Erza smiled slightly. "Thank you Wendy, but I was in a hurry." She turned back to the figure in front of them. Jellal.

He had a blank look on his face. "Who are you?" He asked.

"What?" Wendy asked shocked.

Carla though didn't care quite and flew in front of Erza's face. "Listen here! I have been sent by Hibiki and that blonde bimbo."

"Lucy?" Erza asked cocking her head slightly. The cat rolled her eyes. "Never mind! They have sent me here to tell you that you are in danger!"

"In danger? From what?" Erza asked raising an eyebrow. "I can handle myself. Now if you would leave… I want to talk to Jellal."

"Not from what. From who!" Carla called out as she stayed in Erza's vision. The red head gave her a confused glance. "What are you saying?"

"I am saying that…"

A loud explosion was heard behind them. Wendy flinched slightly and Carla landed on the ground. "Oh dear… she's here."

"She? What are you talking about?" Erza asked confused. Wendy was also confused. Who was she talking about? Who was after Erza?

"I think we need to have a talk." Out of the forest behind them a figure came out walking. Both Erza and Wendy looked shocked at the figure. "No…" Wendy muttered covering her mouth with her hands.

Erza stood there shocked. "What…"

The figure walking towards them was Kera. She had a death glare on her face as she clenched her fists walking towards them. Erza took a step back. "Kera… what…" Her eyes went wide as she quickly dodged an earth pillar sent towards her.

Kera gritted her teeth. "You are going to pay!" She yelled.

"Kera! What's gotten into you!" Erza yelled at her.

Carla flew up to her. "That is what I am trying to tell you! Kera has fallen under Nirvana's influence! It has the ability to change light into darkness if that person has negative thoughts. And it seems Kera has been caught in it as well! She is on the other side now!" She explained.

Erza's eyes went wide as she looked at her friend. "No…"

Wendy couldn't believe it either. Kera was really on the other side? She was bad? But how? She seemed so nice.

Kera snarled turning her fists aflame. "It's all your fault! You are the reason for everything!" She yelled before smashing her fists together and then smashing them to the ground. The ground erupted into flames. Quickly Erza changed into her Flame Empress Armor before grabbing Wendy and jumping out of the fires reach.

Wendy covered her head. "What is she saying?"

Erza frowned tightening the grip of her sword. "I don't know." She let Wendy go. "Are you okay?"

She nodded but glanced at Kera. "But… Kera… she… she promises she wouldn't hurt…" She stopped when she saw that Kera was charging straight at them. Erza gritted her teeth as she saw her charge at her. Why was she mad at her?

The brunette was about near them ready to strike but a blast of bright light hit her sending her back. Both Wendy and Erza turned around to see Jellal standing there with his hands raised. "I don't want another friend gone!"

Erza turned to him. "Jellal…"

"No… if it's true what you told me. I can't… I have to atone for my sins. I can't let her kill you." Jellal stated shaking his head. Wendy glanced up at him, so that is probably why he didn't recognize her.

Kera growled as she got back to her feet. "Lucky shot blue boy, but that won't do any difference."

"Yes it will." Jellal stated. "I… I have done so many terrible things in the past. I don't know if I can atone for them, but I will try." He stated stepping away from them and showed them that there was a self destruction spell on Nirvana.

Their eyes all went wide. Kera snorted. "Like I care about that. All I want is revenge." She snarled.

"Revenge for what Kera!?" Erza called out to her, but it seemed this made her even more angry. "Of course you wouldn't remember! This is all of your fault!" She shouted charging at her again. Erza clenched her teeth as she dodged to the right missing a slash of her water razors.

Quickly she kicked the brunette back. "I don't know what you mean Kera! We're friends! Not enemies!"

"Just shut up!" She yelled getting back to her feet. "You were never my friend! You always used me! I always had to do everything for you while you go off! You even ignored training me when we were kids!" She yelled at her with all of her anger. "This is all your fault. I am weak because of you! And I'm going to make you pay!"

"Kera…" Erza mumbled shocked to hear what she had to say. Did she really felt like that?

The brunette was about to charge at her again, but a voice stopped her. "No need for that at the moment."

She snapped her head around and saw Brain walking towards them. Kera narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?" She snarled.

"Nothing of your importance, but I cannot let Jellal destroy Nirvana."

The blue haired man frowned. "You can't stop it. You won't get the deactivation code." He stated clearly.

"Oh I don't need it. Remember, I am the one who taught you how to use that magic in the first place." Brain walked passed them ignoring the little girl at the side.

Erza was about to stop him but Kera jumped her. Brain walked over to the huge encryption and smirked. "It's very astounding to see this kind of complicated seal, but I will still be able to destroy it… well not the one on your body of course." He smirked.

Erza's as well as Wendy's head snapped up as they heard this. The red head smashed Kera's head to the ground holding her there. "What!?"

Jellal gave Erza a sorry glance. "I'm going to take all the pain away from you Erza and the only way to do that is if I leave… for good."

"No! You can't do that!" She shouted.

Brain chuckled. "You thought you could stop Nirvana, but I can destroy this seal easily." He raised his hands and the seal started to break down. Jellal looked at him wide eyed. "You can't! Nirvana has to be destroyed!" He shouted.

Brain laughed as he turned around. "Now that the seal has been broken, Nirvana's true form will surface! Rise! Show your true power!" He shouted right as the seal broke completely and the light shot into the sky now gone with darkness and was now pure white.

"No you won't!" Erza yelled jumping off of Kera and charging straight at Brain with her sword drawn out. The ground beneath them shook before rising. Erza knew immediately this was going to get dangerous.

She turned to the white cat. "Carla! Get Wendy out of here!" She called out.

Carla nodded grabbing the blue haired girl. "Wait! You have to get them out of there!" Wendy called out to her, but the cat simply shook her head as she flew away from the light. "I can't carry any more than just one Wendy."

Erza noticed everyone slipping away. She saw Jellal fall down, she saw Kera hit some rocks going down as well, but she couldn't see Cobra or Brain. A bright light blinded her as the ground beneath her rose up.

* * *

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Hibiki, Lyon and Happy looked up at the bright light. "W-What is that?" Lucy asked worried.

"Oh no, we can't be late!" Gray shouted.

Lyon gritted his teeth as he held Sherry. "It's Nirvana."

Lucy glanced at the sky. "No! We can't be late! Kera's…"

Natsu frowned slightly as did Gray and Lyon. "What is with Kera Lucy?" He asked narrowing his eyes. The blonde looked frightened at the bright light. "Kera… she… it's like with Sherry. She's acting strange… she…"

Hibiki sighed lowering his head. "Kera has fallen under the influence of Nirvana's magic. At the moment she is after revenge. She is after Erza."

"What!?" Both Natsu and Gray yelled in shock.

Suddenly the ground underneath them shook before they rose into the air on a strange pillar. Natsu glanced up at the rising boulder narrowing his eyes. Was it true? Kera has changed to the other side? She was really after Erza?

But why?

**And there it is! Hope the shock effect was there, or not. But probably nobody expected this! Also a small info: I changed a tiny bit of Nirvana. The people that have switched sides are not just suffering about the guilt or negative emotions they are feeling right now. They also suffer from the doubts and guilt from past experiences which will explain Kera's situation also. **

**Anyway, don't forget to leave a review, even death threats or anything because I know I'll get them ;) **

**Until next time! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I actually wanted to post this yesterday, but life got in the way. And this time good side of life! Anyway, I wanted to let you guys know that I won't be able to post on Thursday and I'm not entirely sure if I'll be able to post all the way till Sunday. The thing is I'm going to my Grandma and she has no internet at all! So I have a little stick that gives me internet, only problem... her house is made of old stone and I get terrible signal. And I mean terrible! **

**So I can't promise anything. If God loves me he will give me a signal! I will try guys, but like I said before, I can't promise anything. **

**Now back to the story. This chapter ain't that long but it's preparing you for the next chapter which will be awesome! So just hang in there, let's get through this one chapter and by tomorrow you'll be sitting there wanting to have the next chapter ;) **

**lilnightmare17: here you go! Enjoy! **

**Alex: Well here's the next chapter, not much action, but you'll love me for the ending again ;) but I promise next chapter will be amazing. I took so much time for that to make it as perfect as it could get! So just hang in there. And yes, I love when people call Lucy blonde bimbo, even though I like her, but it's just so funny. It all started with Juvia... we have to thank her for that. **

**Guest: I'm from Germany too! Woho! Haha, about your question well, I can't just spoil everything ;) I have to keep it interesting for the readers or else they'll just leave! But thank you for the complement of the last chapter. Next one will be amazing as well! **

**ButterflySoul3468: It's tempting, since the dark side has free cookies, but who knows. Maybe she will turn back. And I'm glad your in love with Kera and my chapters! You just made my day (shed tear) **

**faithful2kh: Yep, two sides. A good side, and an evil, cruel, sadisitc, dark side... yes of course, the light side is better. Ahem, anyway, enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

After the whole ground rising up, everyone was having problems. Erza had tried to find Kera to try and figure out why she was mad at her, even though Jellal who still had no memory about what had happened objected all the time asking her why she would try and save someone who wanted to kill her, but like the others she had encountered an enemy. It had been a long time and a hard time, but Erza was able to defeat Midnight. It was difficult but she succeeded. She fell to her knees in exhaustion. It was hard with his reflector magic, but she found his weaknesses just in time before he could actually kill her.

The same with his illusion. It was terrifying at first, but she saw through it.

Thank god she was able to see through it. Seeing Grandpa Rob, Simon, seeing her killing them… even Kera. She closed her eyes and shook those images out of her head. She didn't need that at the moment.

Jellal groaned as he stood up holding his arm. Erza glanced at him worried. "Can you continue?"

"Yea, don't worry about me." He told her. "I'm fine."

The red head sighed lowering her head. "I'm sorry Jellal." She apologized. "I was just so caught up with taking Nirvana down. I was so caught up in finding Kera." She muttered looking away.

Jellal gave her a confused glance. "The brunette? But she attacked you. She wants to kill you."

"She's not the same. Nirvana has changed her and I'll make sure I bring her back." Erza closed her eyes sighing. She still can't believe that Kera was out trying to get revenge on her.

"Erza!" She turned around and saw Wendy running towards them with Carla. She smiled slightly. "Well looks who's here. I was worried about you. You okay?"

Wendy nodded her head. "I'm fine. Carla got me out in time." She glanced at Jellal and gave him a smile. "It's great to see you again!"

Unfortunately Jellal gave her a blank look. "Do I know you?" He asked. Wendy looked shocked at him. Erza noticed her hanging her head probably thinking he had forgotten about her. But that wasn't the case.

"It's not because of you Wendy. He lost his memory." Erza explained. "He doesn't remember either of us."

Wendy glanced at her old friend. "Is that true?"

He nodded like if he was ashamed. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to forget you. Forgive me if I have done anything wrong, or if I hurt you."

The girl shook her head. "No! You actually helped me! I just wanted to see you again and if you could stop Nirvana."

Jellal gritted his teeth. "I failed… I tried, but I failed."

They all turned quiet. To say the truth, they had absolutely no idea how to stop this huge thing. They knew it was headed for Cait Shelter but there was no way to stop it.

A sudden shake caused them to look around. They saw that Nirvana was about to fire. Erza's eyes went wide. "He's going to fire Nirvana!" She shouted.

Wendy saw this and shook her head as Nirvana collected more and more magic energy. "No!" She screamed. The beam fired heading straight for the guild Cait Shelter.

Out of nowhere a blast hit one of Nirvana's legs tilting it so much that it missed the guild. Wendy sighed in relief but suddenly the top was hit as well. Nirvana tilted slightly and Wendy was about to fall but Erza grabbed her pulling her towards her.

"What hit Nirvana?" Wendy asked. Erza wasn't sure but a dark shadow passed over them. Looking up they were shocked to see the bomber Christina. They smiled knowing that their chances of destroying Nirvana grew up by a load of percentages.

"_Can anyone hear me?" _A voice called out.

Erza smiled. "I know that voice. Hibiki!"

"_It's glad to hear that you're okay Erza." _

She chuckled slightly. "The same to you."

"_Unfortunately we can't help much anymore. We're running on low magic energy. But… before we go, there's some good news. I found a way to destroy Nirvana." _Hibiki explained.

"Really!?" Wendy asked hoping he really knew it.

"_Yes… this thing has six legs that work as pipes. Nirvana sucks the magic out of the ground using it to fire its canon. At the top of each of them there are Lacrimas. If you destroy them then Nirvana's controls will overload and it will shut down." _

"That doesn't sound too hard." Wendy murmured.

Hibiki sighed. _"If it only were. The problem is, the six Lacrima's need to be destroyed simultaneously. Otherwise the other five will just repair the damage." _

"Simultaneously? How are we supposed to do that?" Erza shouted.

"_I'll give each of you a timer. You will have 20 minutes until Nirvana fires again. You will have to destroy them all at once." _Hibiki explained.

"_Don't think that will happen!" _

"Who are you!?" Erza yelled gritting her teeth.

"That's that creepy Brain guy." Wendy muttered knowing that voice.

"_Oh no, Brain is long gone. I am Zero! The master of Oracion Seis!" _

"_What!?" _Hibiki asked confused.

"_Listen up Wizards of the light! I will destroy everything you hold dear! I already destroyed three of your pathetic friends. A Dragon Slayer, an Ice Mage and a Celestial Wizard! Hah! Even a cat!" _

"_He got Natsu and the others!" _Hibiki yelled.

"You bastard!" Erza yelled.

"_Heh, you were saying something about destroying Nirvana by destroying the Lacrima's simultaneously? Ha! Well you can forget about that because I am standing right in front of one and I have no intentions on leaving!" _Zero chuckled. _"Also, I believe your brunette friend is looking for one of you as well." _

Erza narrowed her eyes. "Kera…" After that everyone felt a shot of pain run through their heads.

"_Agh! He cut off the connection. Guys, you have to stop him!" _

Carla frowned. "How are we even supposed to do that!? We don't even have six people!" She shouted.

Wendy covered her mouth. "Oh no… I-I… I can't fight either. I am so sorry!" She stated while bowing.

Erza gritted her teeth. "This can't be it. Is anyone out there! Can anyone hear us!?" She yelled.

"_Yes, my dear. I can, I'll help even though I'm all tied up at the moment." _Ichiya's voice came over.

Hibiki smiled. _"That's three, ugh… we need three more. Guys hurry up, I don't have much magic energy left." _

"_D-Don't… f-forget… a-about… u-us." A voice stuttered through the link. _

Everyone smiled as they heard that voice. "Natsu!"

"_W-We're not… d-done yet…" _Gray's voice came up. _"W-We heard… the plan… d-destroy the six… Lacrima's… at o-once." _

"_Exactly." _Hibiki called out.

"_S-So… who's going… to fight… Zero? We'd… l-like t-to… have a crack at… him again." _Lucy coughed.

"_Good work guys. Listen up, I downloaded a map to each of your minds. I numbered the Lacrima's so you can find it. Just pick one and get there in time." _Hibiki explained.

Natsu gritted his teeth. _"I'll take one." _

"_Two." _Gray groaned.

"_Guess I'll take three." _Lucy called out. _"Please don't let Zero be there!" _

"_Then I shall take four. Since it is the closest to me." _Ichiya called.

Erza nodded. "Then I'll take number five."

"_Erza!" _Natsu called out _"You're okay! I heard about Kera… you okay?" _

"I'll be fine." Erza stated simply.

"_Erza… you do know that…" _

"I know…" She cut him off. She knows that Kera can smell her and track her down. So that means she'll be waiting for her at the Lacrima. Meaning she has to fight her.

"_Listen Erza! This happened to Sherry as well. She switched when she thought Lyon died. But when she saw him alive and fine she turned back to normal. Try to find out what's wrong and bring it back to how it should be." _Hibiki called out.

The red head nodded. "I'm going to do anything to get her back."

"_Good luck." _Natsu called out.

Jellal nodded. "Then that leaves…" He was stopped by Erza. "That leaves you with number six." She said simply. She glanced at him and looked serious. "Natsu doesn't know about your condition yet. He still thinks you're the enemy."

He stared at her for a moment before nodding. They watched how the Magic Bomber Christina crashed to the ground, with that the connection went.

Erza closed her eyes. "Zero should be at Lacrima number one. Natsu has a damn good nose. He probably chose to go there."

"Like the same way you are going after that other Dragon Slayer?" Carla asked crossing her arms.

She stopped, looking at the cat. "No… it wouldn't have mattered which one I would have taken. Kera can track me. She will find me no matter what."

"Erza…" Wendy muttered.

Erza smiled at her as she rubbed her head. "Don't worry, I'll get her back."

"Be careful." Wendy called out to her as she watched Erza head for Lacrima number five.

Sighing, the little girl lowered her head, but flinched slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Jellal looking down at her. "I need a favor." He stated.

* * *

Erza kept on walking down the hall with determination on her face. She knew Kera was waiting for her, there was just no other possible way. The same way Natsu knew Zero would be at number one.

She could already see the room in front of her. She still had Hibiki's words in her head. Something must have happened so she needs to fix it. But how? She wasn't quite sure what the problem was anyway. Just that it was something with her. Sighing, she shook her head and looked ahead. This was it. She took a deep breath before entering the room.

Immediately she recognized the huge Lacrima in the room, but of course she also recognized the figure leaning against the bottom of the Lacrima. "I was wondering when you would arrive." The figure pushed herself off and glared at the red head.

Erza didn't say anything as she watched her friend walk around the room. She noticed the hostile demeanor. "I wanted to go after you when Nirvana rose, but I saw Midnight heading for your way. Now I wanted to kill you myself, but I knew you would defeat him. The Titania always does." She clenched her fist in anger.

"This isn't you Kera! Snap out of it." Erza tried again. She wanted her friend back. The happy brunette who didn't really care what happened to her. The one who protected her friends and would go out of her way to make them happy. It was already hard enough for her that Jellal lost all his memory about her and what he had done.

Kera slammed her fist into the wall beside her. "This is the real me!" She shouted glaring at the red head, but then narrowed her eyes. "But of course you wouldn't know since you are something better than all of us."

"That's not true. I care for you Kera." Erza wasn't quite sure how she was going to do this. She needed to fix whatever broke like Sherry needed to see Lyon alive again to snap out. But what about Kera? She hates her more than anything at the moment. It's like they were rivals since birth. She had to think fast because she couldn't fight long since she was still exhausted from the fight with Midnight. That battle had taken a lot out of her, whereas Kera is fresh with magic energy.

She needed to figure this out fast before anything bad happens. Also there was the time limit she had. Fifteen minutes was all she had to defeat Kera, bring her back to normal and destroy the Lacrima so Nirvana will shut down.

This was truly a test.

"Yea?" Kera snarled. "Well do me a favor and die!" She yelled charging at her with her fists aflame. Quickly Erza jumped away dodging the attack. _Looks like I'll need to bring it out. _Erza closed her eyes and requipped.

Kera frowned as she saw the armor Erza was wearing. "What the hell is that!?" She snarled. "I've never seen that one before."

Erza stood there with a slight smirk on her face. She was wearing a silver armor that protected her whole upper body. Her arms were covered with the silver armor as well with small blades at the elbows. Her legs were also covered with the silver armor but stopped at her thighs. On her head she was wearing a silver band that prevented her hair from falling into her face, but let it open at the back. She was holding a blade that was a cool steel but had a blue stripe in the middle and at the edges. (Something similar to Armadura Armor)

Kera took a step back. Erza smirked at her. "This armor is to fight especially you Kera. It reduces the damage I take of all four elements while giving me the ability to withstand your attacks. This sword also absorbs your power to… well, we will have to find that out."

The brunette smirked slightly. "So how long have you been hiding that armor? How long have you wanted to use it? How long have you been wanting to defeat me!?"

Erza frowned. "That's not true!"

"Then what is the truth!?" She snapped. "All these lies! All these pathetic excuses! You make me sick." She snarled. Clenching her one fist she pointed with her other hand at her. "I will make you pay! For everything you have done!" She yelled.

Erza gritted her teeth as she gripped her sword tighter. This was going to be difficult.

**Yea we'll stop right here. I know, it's a cliffhanger. But it had to be done! I know there wasn't much action in this chapter, but at least you'll know that the next one will be packed with action! So just hang in there! **

**Until next time! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I decided to post another chapter up before I leave. I don't want to leave you guys hanging from that last chapter! So enjoy this chapter! Because I'm not sure when I will be posting. **

**Alex: Yep they're all so sweet! Hah, and I really wanted to finally bring in Wendy. She is just so sweet! Anyway, time for some action! Gonna keep it short today. Enjoy the chapter! **

**lilnightmare17: Here it is! Enjoy! **

**FrostWingedButterfly: Sorry to disappoint there. ;) But still enjoy! **

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: Thank you! And actually... I didn't really think of a name... hm... got any suggestions? **

* * *

Kera charged towards Erza ignoring the fact she had an armor to fight her. She didn't care at the moment. She wanted to kill her so badly.

Erza blocked her stone fist with her sword, quickly kicking her in the stomach sending her back. Kera snarled as she moved her arms around collecting fire before sending it all towards the red head. The requip mage dived to the side missing the huge attack that destroyed the wall she was standing in front of.

She charged at the brunette striking her sword at her, but Kera simply stood there taking the attack, but turning her body into stone. She grinned. "That won't work." She told her before punching her in the face then in the stomach followed with a kick to the stomach.

Erza gritted her teeth as she slid back. When she covers herself in stone her hits literally felt like stone was slammed into her.

Kera yelled as she sent both fire and water at her. Erza rose her sword in the air before slicing it down at the attack cutting it in half. The brunette was shocked, but then took a step back. "Elemental Dragon Roar!" She shouted sending a roar made out of all four elements at her.

Erza narrowed her eyes as she held her sword in front of her watching as the attack came for her. With a quick vertical swipe she cut the attack in half sending it passed her. Kera gritted her teeth. She was persistent and that sword of hers is powerful. She needs to separate them.

She swiped her sword to the side. "Even though you're a Dragon Slayer and the Queen, I will not lose to you Kera. I will bring you back."

Kera laughed. "Bring me back from what!? You're the one who doesn't get it. I don't want to turn back! All I want is for you to pay with your life." She snarled the last part.

Erza gritted her teeth. _She's even worse than Sherry. Is there even a chance to bring her back? No, what am I thinking? Of course there is! I can't let her down! There is just no way I'll let this happen._

A yell from Kera snapped her out of her thoughts. Glancing at her friend she noticed her getting angrier, that only meant her powers get stronger. "I'll kill you!" She yelled charging at her again.

Erza got ready and started blocking and dodging several attacks from Kera. She was sending attack after attack not going easy on her at all. Her last attack the red head wasn't able to block and so got a knee kick to her jaw. She stumbled back holding her jaw.

Kera slammed her fists together before raising both of them into the air. Energy collected around her fists and Erza took a step back. "This will end you!" she yelled. All magic energy surrounding them Kera collected into her hands. She then used her two arms. "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ARTS! WINGS OF DESTRUCTION!" She yelled while wiping both of her arms in front of her. Two huge blast waves immediately went straight for Erza.

Quickly the red head jumped up dodging the first energy wave and with her sword she cut along the second. She landed safely on the ground the two waves hitting the back wall.

Kera gritted her teeth. "Why won't you die!?" She yelled sending a small razor slash mixed with both water and fire, but Erza simply cut it down. The brunette charged at her sending a fire kick towards her. Erza moved to the side missing Kera's foot, but she jabbed her elbow into her side and sent her own foot at her.

Kera flew back clenching at her side, but her eyes went wide as she saw the red head charging at her with her sword ready. Quickly she jumped back missing the strike, but what surprised her was the energy slash that came out of the sword and hit her straight in the chest. She screamed in pain as she felt the magic energy burn through her body.

She hit the ground gritting her teeth. What the hell was that? She groaned as she looked up. Erza was standing above her holding her sword at her neck. "I know you're still in there Kera. Just look inside of you and you can see that we're not enemies. We're friends, sisters."

The brunette tried to get up but the shock of the last attack was still paralyzing her body. She couldn't get up. "W-Why do you even care? You're always going out with everyone else, but you always leave me behind. I'm just trash to you. Sister, yea right. You never where there to help me. You just threw me away and just needed me when you didn't want to get your own hands dirty."

Erza gritted her teeth. "That's not true!" She snapped. This was her chance. She only had five minutes left. She needed to make Kera snap out of it. It was now or never. But how was she going to do this? She never acted like this and she would never hurt her friends.

_Kera is very protective of her friends and you can even say a little loyal. She would die if she knew that she hurt her friends. _Natsu's words rang out as she remembered how he characterized Kera. Maybe that would work… this was really stupid, but if it worked.

While she was distracted Kera took the chance and kicked the sword out of her hands. The metal clang against the floor as it landed out of reach. Erza snapped her head to the sword but quickly had to block an attack by Kera with her arms.

She jumped back to avoid being burnt alive by her flames. Kera snarled. "You would never sacrifice yourself for anything! You are a horrible person! You never keep your god damn promises! You just pushed me aside! And you call yourself a sister!" she yelled.

With a quick charge she slashed at her with both fire and water as a whip. Erza held her arms up high taking the hits as her sword was out of her reach. When Kera was in front of her she punched Erza in the stomach which the red head was able to block, unfortunately Kera slammed her head into hers before giving her an upper cut.

And then she felt a searing pain.

She gasped as she felt the pain in her stomach. Looking down she saw Kera had used her stone magic to create a spike that she used to stab her in the stomach. It went complete through and out of her back. With a painful yank Kera pulled the spike that was now covered in blood out again. She was amazed that it even went through her armor. She probably had used so much anger in her strength.

Erza looked Kera in the eyes and noticed something change in them. Clenching at her stomach with her one hand she gripped her shoulder. "I-I'm… s-sorry." She muttered before falling to the ground.

The brunette didn't move at all at first. Erza noticed her eyes changing. They weren't full of hatred anymore. It's like right as she stabbed her something left her. To be exact, she could see the darkness leave her body.

So she was right

"No… no, no, no…" Kera muttered as she saw the situation. She saw the stone spike in her hand that was covered with blood and the person on the ground. She let it hit the ground as she fell to her knees. "No… w-what… have I done?" She asked.

Quickly she moved Erza on her back putting pressure on her injury. "No, no, no… I… this… can't be… what have I done?" She asked herself.

Erza opened her eyes and smiled sweetly. "It's… g-good… to see you… back… to normal." She coughed out blood.

"Erza! I… no! I'm sorry! I… you have to stay conscious! Oh god… I didn't… I didn't want this… I…" Kera stuttered as she tried to keep pressure on the injury, but it seemed nothing was working. The blood was still flowing through her fingers at a rapid pace.

She quickly ripped parts of her shirt and pants to create a bandage so she could staunch the blood flow. She wrapped it around her while lifting her up slightly so she could get the injury on her back as well.

Erza hissed as the cloth made contact with her injury. "I'm sorry! J-Just hold on! I…" Kera kept stuttering words and sentences that didn't even make sense anymore. The red head grabbed her arm.

Kera looked down at her with tears in her eyes. The red head smiled sweetly at her. "It's… okay… I… f-forgive… y-you."

"No!" She shouted shaking her head. "No! You can't die! I… you can't leave! You promised to stay at my side! We have to go back together! You have to scold me for being so reckless and punish me like the big sister you are to me!"

Erza coughed up blood again. "Kera… s-sorry… c-can't keep… that promise… anymore."

"You're going to be alright! We just… we just have to find Wendy! She can heal you! God… how stupid are you!? You should have told Natsu to beat me! You… you…" Kera shook her head tears falling down her face at a rapid pace.

"Kera… just stop…" Erza told her gripping her arm. "I… I done this… to… to get you back… y-you deserve… more to life than… you experienced. Natsu and I… f-fought… hard… to give y-you… y-you're life…"

Kera gripped Erza's arm shaking her head. "No! Natsu fought hard for your life as well! You have to live! You… you're part of the team! You're part of our family! We… I can't go on knowing that I was the one who killed you!" She shouted.

The brunette refused to believe this. She got up and grabbed Erza by one arm and slung it over her shoulder. With her other arm she grabbed her torso and pulled her up. The red head glanced at her confused. "K-Kera… w-what…"

"I'm not leaving you here! We are going to find Wendy! This is all my fault. I didn't want you to die. I… I don't know what I was saying… I… I wasn't myself. I didn't mean anything I said. I love you sis!"

Erza smiled slightly. "I… knew t-that… b-but… w-we can't… l-leave." She coughed up some blood again.

Kera gave her a confused glance. Her face was covered with tears. Erza gripped her stomach. "N-Nirvana… n-needs to be… s-stopped."

"How?" Kera asked confused.

Erza glanced at the huge Lacrima behind them. Her head timer was saying they only had a minute left. Kera followed her glance at the huge crystal and slowly got what she meant. "We need to destroy it?"

She nodded. "Y-Yes… a-at the… s-same time. In… t-thirty… s-seconds." She couldn't stand on her own anymore, the pain was just too much. Kera grabbed her quickly so she didn't fall to the ground.

Kera nodded. "Just hang on… I'll get you to Wendy after I destroy this Lacrima!" She stated carefully laying her on the ground.

Erza didn't refuse or anything. The pain was just too much and she was fighting to stay conscious.

Kera looked up at the giant Lacrima while wiping away some tears. _I have to do this… for Erza… and the others. _

She slammed both of her fists together a seal appearing beneath her. Gritting her teeth she called out the rest of her magical energy for this one attack. With all of her strength she called out all four elements and created a blast strong enough to destroy the Lacrima.

The pieces fell to the ground and not even a second later did an explosion occur shaking the whole place. "W-What's happening?" She asked confused.

Erza smiled closing her eyes. _They did it… _

Kera noticed the place was going down. She panicked slightly before quickly running back to Erza. She grabbed her again like before and started to walk out of the place. Erza gave her a short glance. "Kera… l-leave… m-me… y-you… n-need… to leave…"

"Not without you!" She stated determination written all over her face. "I am not letting you die!" The ceiling was coming down around them, but Kera kept on going with Erza. She was practically dragging her out of the place.

"Y-You… w-won't… m-make it…" Erza tried to reason with her while clenching at her stomach that was still losing a lot of blood. Kera ignored her and kept on going. There was no way she was going to let her die. She was not going to leave her here either. She was going to live with their friends another day. Whether she liked it or not.

A huge piece of rock fell in front of them blocking their way out. She gritted her teeth. There was no other way out. Kera heard a huge crack and looking up she noticed the ceiling coming down right on them.

* * *

"Is everyone alright?" Jura called out as he glanced at the group that was checking at each other making sure they weren't seriously hurt.

Hoteye had gotten both Natsu and Jellal out in time before they were crushed.

Everyone was glad that it was over and Wendy was happy that her guild was saved. She couldn't thank Natsu enough.

But something did bother them.

"Where's Erza?" Lucy asked glancing around.

Everyone turned around and noticed this as well. "Yea…" Natsu muttered glancing around. He couldn't see any sign of her. He knew Kera was in that room with her. She had a hell of a sense of smell and could track down anyone.

But if she wasn't here…

Gray shook his head. "No, she is alright, she was able to destroy the Lacrima. She had to succeed."

Natsu gritted his teeth before quickly dashing to the wreckage of Nirvana. He started digging around. "Erza! Kera!" He shouted as he threw rock after rock. The others started to do the same.

They were all out of magic energy but they were still able to use their own two hands. Wendy stayed back looking horrified as they all kept digging.

Natsu frowned as he looked up. That smell… he could smell them! "They're over here!" He shouted running over to a place a few meters ahead of them. When he got there he started digging like crazy.

Gray came over and helped as well. A minute later they saw movement of the rocks. Both boys took a step back before two huge rock walls were moved to the side creating a clear space. A clear space occupied by two people.

Kera fell to her knees her magic energy drained completely now, but she didn't care at the moment. She crawled over to the red head. She slightly stumbled but caught herself again. She grabbed Erza and dragged her out of the wreckage. "Just hold on! We're almost there!"

Erza just let out groans and moans as she was dragged.

"Kera!" The brunette turned around and saw Natsu and Gray running towards her. At first she thought they were going to attack her, but they didn't do anything, so she thought they could help. "Guys! Erza's in bad shape! She… she's losing blood fast!"

Natsu and Gray helped her drag the red head out of the wreckage and back to the others so they could help her. Since Erza was still wearing her armor she was heavy.

When they got her back Kera immediately put pressure back on her injury. The bandages she used from her clothes were torn and didn't hold anything at all. Glancing up she noticed the others just standing there looking at them in shock and horror. She gritted her teeth. "Guys! Help me!" She shouted crying again.

Lucy immediately helped her. They started pulling Erza's armor off. Mostly the chest plate. It didn't take long for the others to help as well. Natsu was shocked. He had no idea what had happened but could image what may have happened. You didn't need to be smart to figure this one out. Even he could do it and that was saying something.

They were finally able to remove the heavy armor off of her, but the sight was not good. Blood was staining her whole shirt. Immediately Kera pushed her hands on the injury trying to stop the bleeding meanwhile Natsu and Lucy tried to put a bandage on her, but every bandage would be soaked in blood in mere seconds.

"It won't stop!" Lucy said horrified as she tried to clean the injury. Kera kept shaking her head as more tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The tears just wouldn't stop. It's like someone opened the water tap and forgot to close it.

Erza coughed up blood as she smiled at her. "I… s-said… I f-forgive… m-my d-decision…"

"God damn it! That was a stupid decision! Why!? Why would you do that!?" She yelled at the red head. "You're worth more than me! You deserve to live instead of me! You have a better chance than me!" She lowered her head on Erza's chest. "Why? Why didn't you just kill me!?" She asked crying more.

All of a sudden she could see a glow in front of her. Raising her head she saw Wendy kneeling over Erza using her healing magic. The lithe girl had a hard and pained expression on her face. Kera couldn't believe it. Her magic energy must he low and she is still going? Why was she still healing Erza?

"I won't fail you!" Wendy declared as she put more magic energy in her healing. Erza groaned while sometimes letting out a pained gasp. Carla stepped up. "Wendy! If you continue then you will be drained of your magic! You are already exhausted!"

The cat was right. Kera could see it as well but the girl shook her head. "No I need to help! I can't let them just watch her die when I can do something. I have to try at least!" she shouted concentrating harder.

Kera glanced at the injury and noticed it was slowly closing. She couldn't believe her eyes. She has never seen such magic before. Quickly glancing at Wendy she noticed she was going to pass out any second. She wouldn't have enough magic to finish healing her and Erza would die.

Kera gritted her teeth before she decided. Putting a hand on Wendy's shoulder she closed her eyes. The girl looked shocked. "Kera what…" The brunette gritted her teeth. "I have never tried this before, but…"

_Please Kayeleth! Give me strength to save my friends._

**I know! Cliffhanger! But I thought it would be good to let you guys think for a while what is going to happen. What is Kera trying to do? Will Erza survive? Leave your suspicious in your review! **

**I will try to update before Sunday somehow. If God loves me and sees me as the sweet girl I am *cough cough* he will give me at least some signal! **

**Well, until next time! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Guess who's back! That's right! I am! Plans changed and I'm back one day earlier! Also I forgot to tell you guys! I went to gamescom on Thursday! I love my friends! **

**Ahem, anyway, I'm back and this time with a sad chapter. Grab some tissues for this one! It's sad! **

**ButterflySoul3468: I'm back and here's the chapter! Finally you're able to see what will happen. It's almost over so we will see who this special someone is. **

**Alex: Close! This chapter won't be covering the Erza and Wendy scene. That's next chapter, so hang in there, but this one is sad too, so... get ready with your tissues! Well, I don't want you to cry, but at least I want some achievement with this chapter! I tried to make the ending as sad as possible! So let me know if I got it! **

**Sunsetdh: Well, read on and you will find out! And I'm glad you enjoy the story! **

**lilnightmare: Here you go! Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

The others were shocked as they saw a seal appear under Kera. She gripped the shoulder harder and Wendy gasped. She could feel magic energy being filled into her body. Kera on the other hand felt her magic energy leave hers and so started breathing hard.

Wendy finally understood what she was doing. She was giving her magic energy to her so she could keep on healing. She quickly put her full concentration on Erza who was also looking at Kera shocked.

With the new magic energy she continued to heal the injury. It was bad but she was able to heal it. She knew she could. Just a little bit more…

Kera hit the ground, her magic energy now completely transferred over to Wendy. Natsu went to her and pulled her back so they could take care of her. She was badly injured herself.

Wendy closed her eyes using the magic energy Kera gave her and healed Erza. With her last effort she closed the injury completely at the back and the front. She sighed in relief while wiping away some sweat. Glancing at the others she smiled.

Kera looked at her as if they were awaiting a life or death decision. Natsu was holding her so Lucy could bandage her up and she wouldn't leave. The blue haired girl gave her a smile. "I can't believe it myself, but the injury is healed." Kera sighed in relief knowing that Erza wouldn't bleed out but she noticed that she was still on the ground not moving.

Wendy crossed her legs as she sat down next to her. "You're going to be okay Erza. You're healed."

Erza moved her head to look at the little girl. "Thank you… Wendy."

She nodded her head. "You just need to take it easy and let your body replenish the blood you lost. But…" Her head turned to Kera who was still being tended by Lucy. The blonde really knew how to take care of someone. At the moment she was bandaging her chest where a long cut was seen. "I would like to know how you done that."

Kera groaned as she sat up to look the girl in her eyes. "Like I said, I have never used it before but I have heard of it. I always read it in books that some powerful wizards, if willing enough, could transfer their own magic energy to someone else. So I simply took the chance and tried to give you my magic energy so you could continue on healing Erza."

Wendy bowed down slightly. "Thank you for doing it. Without your extra magic energy I wouldn't have been able to heal her in time."

"I'm… fine… guys…" Erza muttered as she tried to get up but winced in pain clenching at her stomach where she had been stabbed. Gray quickly ran over to her and pushed her down. "Hey take it easy. You were seriously injured. I don't care how it happened but you need to be careful from now on." He told her.

Ichiya smirked. "Well then, I think it is time for all of us to regain some energy!" He stated grabbing one of his bottles and opening it. Mist surrounded everyone and they all gained back their energy.

Lucy smiled as she stretched her arms. "I can't believe this actually works. I even feel a little relaxed!"

Kera saw something purple behind them and immediately knew what it was. _They're here. _

Closing her eyes simply she stood up staggering and quickly pushed herself away from her teammates. She walked over to the two girls and simply fell down on her knees, her energy all gone. She was exhausted after giving Wendy mostly all of her magic energy and it seemed the little girl noticed this. "Kera, you're exhausted! And you're injured! Let me heal you."

Her hands were already glowing but Kera grabbed them quickly. "No… I don't deserve that." She stated simply lowering the girls' arms. She needed to do this fast, because they were almost there. "Listen, I… I don't deserve all of this. After what I have done… just… I'm sorry if I have hurt you or Carla in some way. I didn't mean what I said and I'm really sorry for everything. I promised you that I wouldn't do something like this and I broke it. I was the one who almost stopped you guys from destroying Nirvana. I'm the one who brought Erza in this condition… I…"

Wendy could feel the brunette's hands get a little tighter. "I… I almost killed her. If… if it weren't for you my worst fear would have become reality. I couldn't live with myself if that happened." The girl gave her a confuse glance. Why was she saying this and where was this heading for.

Kera raised her head slightly, a few tears stained her face as she gave the little girl a warm sweet smile. "It's been a pleasure to have met you Wendy. Promise me, you will get stronger and help others. Don't doubt yourself, always believe in yourself."

With that she stood back up. Turning to the others she bowed down slightly. "I'm going to miss all of you."

Natsu frowned. "What are you talking about? Where are you going?"

Sighing she lowered her head. "We are surrounded by runes which only means the council has sent their army. They are here to arrest the Oracion Seis and anyone who has helped them."

Natsu gritted his teeth as he turned around and walked ahead but was met with an invisible wall. "What!? No not this again!" He shouted banging his fists against the wall.

"That is correct." Everyone turned around seeing they were surrounded by a hoard of men. Lucy, Gray and Natsu were shocked to see the new guy standing there. "Who are you!?" Natsu shouted.

"I am the new captain of the 4th Custody Enforcement Unit, Lahar and this is my army."

"There's already a new council!?" Lucy shouted. "That didn't take quite long!"

Lahar glared at them all. "We are sorry if we have to use force, but it is my duty to uphold the law and therefore all evil doers must be arrested."

"We didn't do anything wrong!" Gray shouted. Happy nodded. "Yea! We were helping!"

Lahar nodded. "You are not under arrest. I have been ordered to arrest the Oracion Seis and with that I ask you to hand over the man named Hoteye."

Hoteye lowered his head. "If that is what it takes to redeem myself. Then I will gladly do it." He stepped forward and Lahar nodded. "This will be easy then… the next person I wish you to hand over is Kera!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

Natsu snarled. "Under what accusations!?" He shouted.

Lahar narrowed his eyes at the Dragon Slayer. "The council has been keeping an eye on this battle of yours and it has come to light that Kera has been helping Oracion Seis trying to revive Nirvana and has attempted to stop you. On top of that she is under arrest for attempted murder."

"You've got to be kidding me! She didn't do it!" Lucy shouted.

Lahar raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so there is no reason why Titania Erza is on the ground surrounded in a puddle of blood. We saw what happened. We are not quite sure how, but a live Lacrima feed was sent to us showing her and Miss Scarlet fighting. It shows also how she tried to kill her." He said while showing them the video.

Everyone was shocked as they saw the video and the fight between the two girls. Kera watched it as well and could clearly see again that Erza let her stab her. She was wide open on her right side and she knew Erza knew it as well, but she didn't do anything. She let her stab her right in the stomach. She lowered her head as the feed ended.

Lahar glanced at his men. "Take her." Kera didn't even fight as two men came to her and started pulling her to the car they had with them.

Natsu clenched his fists in anger. _That damn Zero! He was the one who sent that video Lacrima to them. That bastard… _"She was being controlled! Don't you guys get it!?"

"There is no proof that she was being controlled."

"N-No…" Everyone turned around and saw Erza getting back to her feet despite the pain. Wendy looked at her shocked. She couldn't be standing now! Erza gritted her teeth as she leaned herself against a rock wall. "Kera… Kera was… being controlled. S-She didn't… mean it. She pulled me… out of that wreckage and got me to Wendy… so she could heal me."

Lahar sighed. "Nonetheless we have to take her in for helping Oracion Seis."

"But it wasn't her fault!" Natsu shouted.

"There is no proof that…"

"Yes there is." Everyone turned around and gasped as they saw a blue haired man walking towards them. Kera was the one shocked the most.

Lahar snarled. "Jellal." Immediately the men around him raised their weapons.

Jellal walked over to Lahar. "It is true. She was being controlled… by me."

"What!?" Kera asked shocked. What was he doing here? Why was he doing this? Lahar glared at him. "You are in big trouble Jellal, not only did you fire the Etherion cannon, killed thousands of lives including those of the council men, you took one, manipulating her mind to kill her friends."

Jellal nodded. "Exactly."

Lahar glanced at Kera. "Very well. She is free to go, but you are under arrest and believe me, you will have a huge sentence."

Kera looked at Jellal shocked. He turned to her and lowered his head. "I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you and Erza." With that the guards grabbed him and headed for the car. Kera had her gaze on him the whole time even when one of the guards released her cuffs.

"Jellal…" She muttered.

"Wait!" Wendy cried as she ran up to them. "He… he doesn't even remember what he has done! His memory has been whipped clean!" She yelled.

Kera's eyes went wide as she glanced at the blue haired man. Was that true? He didn't remember anything what he did to them? Nothing?

She lowered her head.

"Hey! You can't take him!" Natsu yelled as he started to push himself through the crowed. "Jellal! You can't leave! You have to be there for Erza! You can't leave her!" he shouted as more guards surrounded him and tried to subdue him.

Lahar frowned as he saw everyone from the Alliance starting to rebel. He couldn't do this. He had no time for this. "Arrest them all for…" he stopped as he felt a punch to his face.

Everyone stopped as they saw Lahar stumble back holding his jaw. Glancing at the person he was shocked to see Kera standing there. The brunette had her head lowered.

"Striking a Captain and aiding a fugitive is against the law! You could get up to five years of prison!" Lahar snapped at her.

"You really… think I care?" She asked. "You council people just make me sick. Jellal is the sole reason why we were able to stop Nirvana. If it weren't for him we would be all dead by now and you would have a huge death machine on your hands. You should be thanking him." She snarled. "Instead you arrest him and I know you are going to treat him horribly after you leave."

He gritted his teeth. "You may have been released of your earlier accusations, but you will be arrested for your actions now. You wouldn't risk going to jail now would you?"

Kera raised her head showing her deathly eyes that could kill. Lahar took a step back. "Try me." She snarled showing her small fangs at him showing that she was a Dragon Slayer.

Immediately guards surrounded them holding their weapons at them. Lahar growled. He was about to call a command but a voice stopped everyone in their tracks.

"ENOUGH!"

All heads turned around and saw Erza leaning herself against a rock. She was glaring at them all. Kera could notice the few tear stains that some probably didn't see. Well probably everyone except for Jellal.

She gritted her teeth. "I'm sorry for this disruption. I'll take on any charges you have. Just take him."

"Erza…" Kera mumbled.

Lahar nodded. He ordered his men to take away Jellal meanwhile Kera was shoved back by the guards. She stumbled since she was still exhausted and fell on her butt. With that they all left leaving nothing but the people that were part of the attack.

Jellal stopped for a moment. "I remember."

Erza glanced at him shocked and confused.

He turned around and smiled. "It was the color of your hair."

* * *

The whole Alliance has been sitting at the same spot since Jellal was taken and hadn't moved since. It was night and the sun was almost ready to rise up. They didn't talk much, but Happy was worried for someone. "Hey guys… has anyone seen Erza?"

Wendy nodded. "Kera's missing too…"

Lucy gave her a small smile. "They need time… a lot has happened."

"Yea… I guess you're right." Wendy muttered, but turned around to a hill to see two figures sitting there.

* * *

Erza was sitting against a stone wall as she gazed out at the sea. Her head was low as tears fell down her face. She remembered the times when she and Jellal met, how he gave her a last name. She grabbed her head as more tears fell down.

She could hear footsteps but didn't move. Kera glanced down at her. She sat down next to her gazing out the sea as well. The sun was about to rise. For a while she didn't say anything and she wasn't planning on it either.

But she felt a hand grasp her. Looking up she saw Erza grasping her arm, she was shaking…

Kera pulled her into a hug as Erza started crying onto her shoulder. She hugged the red head as she kept on letting her tears fall. Unfortunately right when Kera hugged Erza she realized how she almost lost her sister.

And that's when she started to let her tears fall as well. It was just too much to take in.

At the back Wendy glanced at them, letting a few tears fall as well.

Kera gripped Erza tighter. "It's going to be alright…" She cried. "We've… we've got each other… right? We've got the guild. We have our own little family. I'm so sorry." She cried.

Wendy lowered her head slightly as she watched them hug each other as they cried while the sun rose up in the sky, giving the sky a scarlet glow.

**I loved the cliff scene where Erza cried. I had to cry as well! It was so sad! I just hope I achieved somewhat the same results here. Just tell me guys if I succeeded. **

**Even though I'm not the greatest fan of Jellal, the relationship between Jellal, Kera and Erza will be explained later in the story. Especially the relationship between Jellal and Kera. **

**Also don't forget to check my other story 'Family' I know commercial. Well, this is my story and I can do what I want! **

**Anyway, until next time! **


	14. Chapter 14

**And we're back! Now a few answers will be revealed in this chapter, especially a big one! Hope you guys will enjoy this! It's not long but still sweet. And with this the Nirvana Arc ends! And the next will be even better! **

**Also, I got a question about the armor Erza used to fight against Kera and with help I've decided to name it the Voids Empress! Voila! **

**Meowhaha: Thank you so much. Glad to know that I succeeded! **

**lilnightmare17: Here you go! Enjoy it! **

**Alex: I know, I'm full of surprises! Hehe, and I loved that cliff scene too! I cried as well! Especially because of the music. It fits so perfect with the scenes. And yes, the soundtrack is amazing. The music is perfect. I just love it! Even have some on my phone and as my alarm... okay weird there, ahem. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: Yes it was sad! Mission completed! Hehe, and the name for the armor is a good suggestion. So good that I decided to use it as the official name! So thank's for the suggestion! **

* * *

The next day came rolling in and nobody really slept. Both Erza and Kera spent all their time on that cliff. Kera was trying to comfort Erza about Jellal while she tried to get over the fact she almost killed her. The others gathered up their strength so they could go back to Cait Shelter hoping to celebrate but things turned out differently.

It seemed that Cait Shelter wasn't really a guild. The old man, Roubaul, created the guild to give Wendy a home and family, though it was all an illusion. They even found out that Roubaul was the one who created Nirvana and stayed to try and find a way to defeat it, but never did. It seemed also that Jellal had brought Wendy to him when they were younger.

So now they were watching Wendy, who was on the ground crying as she just saw everyone she knew and love disappear right in front of her eyes. Erza walked up to her without trying to hurt her injuries more and knelt down. She smiled as she put a hand on the girls shoulder. "It's alright Wendy. You shouldn't cry. Burry your sorrow while being in the comfort of your friends."

Wendy sobbed. "But what about my family?" She asked glancing at her.

Giving her another warm smile Erza replied. "You can join our family. We look after each other and we have a lot of fun." Wendy glanced at her shocked as she wiped away a tear. "R-Really?"

Erza nodded. "Yea. No one is left behind." She said hugging the little girl a bit tighter.

Kera hung her head. Hibiki noticed this and checked on her. "Hey, you alright?" He asked.

She looked away which caused him to worry more. "I still don't deserve all this. Maybe I should just leave. I caused everyone a lot of pain and worry. They don't need that. They deserve better." With that she turned around and started to walk away, but a hand on her arm stopped her.

She turned around and saw it was Hibiki who had stopped her. What was he doing? "Hibiki, what…" She couldn't even finish her sentence before he pulled her back, grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. Kera was taken by surprise as her eyes went wide, but a second closed them enjoying the kiss.

Everyone saw this and was lightly shocked. When they stopped Kera opened her eyes again glancing at Hibiki. "W-Wow…" She blushed. "What was that for?"

Hibiki gave her a smile. "Well I had to stop you somehow, how else am I going to see that beautiful face of yours if you left?"

Kera blushed a deep red as she heard this. Hibiki smiled at her as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You shouldn't doubt yourself. You deserve more than you think." He told her.

She stood there shocked as Hibiki left her but not before giving her a smirk. Erza smiled sweetly at her friend. She definitely deserved someone like Hibiki.

Lucy on the other hand didn't see it like that. "Oh come on! Don't tell me she got a boyfriend before I do!" She shouted.

Happy flew up to her and laughed. "Looks like Lucy drives away men! Maybe you should act desperate like Kera does!"

"HAPPY!" Both Kera and Lucy shouted at the blue cat.

The cat flew behind Natsu scared. "Natsu! They want to kill me! Save me!"

Everyone chuckled slightly. Erza stood up and glanced at everyone. "I think it is time we went home." Glancing at Wendy she offered a hand. "Come on."

* * *

"Woho!" Natsu yelled as he ran across the ship that was headed back to their guild. "So this feels like riding a boat without getting sick!" He called as he ran across the deck of the ship.

Wendy gave him a worried glance. "Remember it won't last long. Troja only works for a specific time."

"But it feels so awesome!" He yelled raising his hands in the air running around.

On the other hand, Kera was on the ground sick to the stomach. "Ugh… I think I hate boats more than trains." She mumbled.

"Are you sure you don't want a Troja spell on you Kera?" Wendy asked her as she knelt down to her.

Erza smirked at the brunette. "Just think about Hibiki and you'll be fine."

Immediately Kera snapped up. "Hey! Don't start with that… my stomach…" She fell back onto the deck looking very sick.

Lucy was worried. "She was never bad as this. What's wrong?"

Gray rolled his eyes. "Its' easy. She's still low on magic energy and so doesn't have the chance to breathe or eat the air to settle her stomach."

Wendy glanced at them worriedly. "That's why I want to do it."

"She'll be fine. She doesn't need it." Erza stated simply.

The blue haired girl felt a hand on her arm and noticed it was Kera. "H-Help…" She croaked. Feeling sorry for her, Wendy casted the Troja spell on her. Not even a second later did Kera feel a lot better.

She jumped up smiling. "Thanks Wendy! God I feel so much better!"

A thud was heard and everyone turned around to see Natsu on the ground feeling sick. "Wendy… cast… Troja… again!" He called out.

She bowed down slightly. "I'm sorry Natsu, but I can't cast it that much or else you'll get immune to it."

"You get immune to Troja?" Kera asked and Wendy nodded. "Yes, if you cast it on one person too many times the body will get accustomed to it more quickly and grow immune to it."

"That stinks." She stated.

Lucy smiled sweetly remembering how they all parted. Especially Kera and Hibiki. It was just so cute!

* * *

"_I will miss you so much my darling Scarlet and you too Miss Lucy." Ichiya called out while doing some weird poses. Ren and Eve appeared beside him and nodded. "You can visit at any time!" Eve smiled._

"_Not like I care." Ren stated. _

_Erza took a step back. "Um… that's alright." _

_Lucy looked around. "Hey, where's Hibiki and Kera?" She asked looking around the room but quickly spotted both of them off at the corner. _

_Hibiki smiled at Kera. "Remember, never doubt yourself no matter what you do. You have amazing friends and we will see each other again soon." _

"_Really? I mean… with me being in Fairy Tail and you in Blue Pegasus." Kera muttered but Hibiki stopped her by giving her a kiss. "I have a feeling we will be meeting again soon. Anyway, if you ever want to see me just call or write a letter. I'm always available." _

_Kera blushed as she smiled at him. "God, I really don't deserve you." _

"_Stop saying that." Hibiki chuckled._

"_Hey you lovers! We need to get going!" Natsu shouted at them. _

_Kera snarled at him. "Watch your mouth Natsu! We were in a moment!" _

"_I'll show you a moment! Ready to fight!?" Natsu challenged and Kera was about to run towards him but Hibiki stopped her. She glanced at him confused. He chuckled. "And don't always get aggravated by him. Promise me that you'll move on from this event and everything negative in your life." _

_Kera suddenly had a sweet smile on her face while her cheeks were tainted with a bit of red. "I promise. I hope we will meet again soon." _

"_Don't worry about it. I have a feeling it will be soon." He said giving her a quick kiss before leaving for his guild. _

_Kera stood there with red cheeks. Erza sighed and walked over to her and started dragging her to the ship. "This will be annoying." The red head muttered. _

* * *

Lucy still couldn't believe Kera got a boyfriend before she did, but oh well… They did look cute together.

Glancing up Kera noticed they were closing in on Hargeon. "It looks like we're almost there." She smirked.

Wendy looked worried and Kera noticed this. "Hey, you alright?"

"I'm just a little scared. Will they accept me?" She asked her.

Kera chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll fit right in. And if anything happens I'm there to protect you. As a friend and as a Dragon Slayer."

Wendy smiled at her. "Thank you!"

* * *

"So long story short, Wendy and Carla are new members of Fairy Tail." Erza called out to the whole guild.

Everyone turned around glancing at the small girl with her cat. Wendy bowed down. "I'm so glad to meet all of you!" That's when everyone burst out in cheers, yelling 'she's so cute' or 'what a sweet girl' and more comments.

Mirajane walked up to her. "Hi, my name's Mirajane." Wendy smiled as she glanced at Carla. "Oh my god! First Erza and now Mirajane!"

The white haired woman smiled at her. "Well it seems that Carla can use the same magic as Happy. What about you? What kind of magic do you use?"

Wendy smiled. "I use healing and support magic. Actually I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer." Right at that moment the whole guild went silent as they glanced at Wendy.

The girl looked worried. "Did I say something wrong already?"

Immediately Kera jumped in and stood in front of the whole guild. "Hey! You got a problem with her you got a problem with me! Got it!?" she snarled. The whole guild was silent for a moment which made Kera a little worried.

But quickly did they all burst out in joy. "Oh my god! We have another Dragon Slayer! We're the best guild out there!"

"Besides Natsu, Kera and Gajeel we have another!?"

"We are so awesome!"

"We love you Wendy!"

"You're going to fight right in!"

Kera snarled as she tried to keep back the mass of people from trampling them, but she was failing. Quickly she smashed her foot to the ground and spikes came out from the ground stopping everyone in their tracks.

She glared at everyone. "Listen here guys! You are mean to her, hurt her, or even touch her you will deal with me."

"Geez you're overprotective." Makao commented.

Kera suddenly burst into flames. "You want to deal with me!?" She snapped.

He raised his hands and backed away. She glared at everyone else. "You hear me? If you didn't know… I am very protective of my friends especially other Dragon Slayers since it is my duty and she is just a little girl. So you hurt her, you get to deal with me."

Everyone in the room backed away… even Lucy and Gray.

Natsu just laughed. "Ah, I just love it when she's like that. Protective of her friends and her own kin." He laughed.

"It's not funny!" Most of them yelled.

Kera just simply huffed as she returned back to normal.

Lucy sweat dropped. "Maybe Hibiki should have made her promise to be less threatening."

**And there you have it! And some of you were correct! It is Hibiki! Woho! The secrets out! So how did you like this? I know it wasn't long but it was a sweet ending to this amazing arc, so now we head for the next one! And you guys definitely know which one! I made a lot of changes in this one... well not changes, just added a lot in it. You guys are going to love it! I promise! **

**Well...**

**Until next time! **


	15. Chapter 15

**And it's time for the next Arc! I loved this one as much as the others! That's right! It's Edolas time! This one is going to be fun! Since I wanted to skip the explanation and all that this first chapter is a bit rushed so sorry for that, but I wanted to get going. It's just this chapter I promise! Also for your information Hibiki, as you all have read last chapter that he is Kera's boyfriend, will be mostly in every arc except for this one! Just to let you guys know. **

**So let's get going with Edolas. Again sorry for this chapter being a bit rushed. **

**Alex: Don't worry, Kera will still be the reckless, confident girl she is. I'd rather die than write her as the perfect goody two shoes schoolgirl. So don't worry there! And the next question will be answered with: It's Edolas! I really enjoyed this arc as well! Especially with the counterparts! So enjoy!**

**lilnightmare17: Here you go! Enjoy! **

* * *

"Ugh, I hate rainy days." Kera muttered as she glanced out the window. It was pouring as grey clouds hang up in the sky. Muttering she turned back to the others. Lucy was sitting with Wendy at a table talking about something while Erza was talking to Mirajane. Natsu and Gray were fighting yet again.

She walked over to Erza and sat down. "Ugh… I'm bored…"

"Why don't you do something then?" The red head told her.

She shrugged simply. "What am I supposed to do?" She asked as she played with a coin.

Erza smirked. "Well we could train out in the rain like we used to."

"W-What!? N-No! Wait… agh… no help!" Kera cried out as Erza started dragging her across the floor and out of the guild into the rain. Lucy saw this and couldn't believe it. "She's going to train her during this rain!?"

"That's Erza for you!" Happy called out with a smile and raising his paw. Quickly the blue cat grabbed a fish that was wrapped in a red bow and handed it over to Carla. "Here is a fish for you! I caught it all by myself!"

"Can't you leave me alone you stupid tomcat?" She snarled. Happy lowered the fish and looked like he was about to cry.

Lucy frowned at the white cat. "Couldn't you at least do it nicely?" She asked.

Carla crossed her arms as she looked away. "Please, that stupid cat couldn't even protect his Dragon Slayer." She said while walking out of the guild.

"Hey! I can protect Natsu!" Happy called out as he followed Carla out of the guild.

Lucy sighed. "Poor Happy. He sure is helpless with Carla."

Suddenly the doors burst open and Kera, soaking wet, came crawling. "Someone help! Please! She's going to kill me!" She whined.

Mirajane, dressed in a black coat, simply past her with Elfman. "Oh come on Kera, it's not that bad."

Kera frowned as she was on the ground. "Like you have any idea about it." She simply stated as if nothing was wrong.

Mirajane just gave her a small smile as she and Elfman walked out of the guild. Out of nowhere Kera felt a hand grab her leg. "We're not done yet Kera!" Erza stated while dragging her back out. Lucy noticed the red head was wearing one of her fighting armors. Poor Kera…

Wendy looked worried. "I'm going after Carla. Something isn't right with her."

"Okay, but be careful. It's coming down." Lucy told her and Wendy nodded.

The blonde sighed as she looked around. She noticed that Natsu was sleeping and that Gray had drawn on him so he would look like a panda. She laughed. He looked so cute.

Out of nowhere a blinding bright light blinded everyone in the guild.

* * *

Kera jumped out of the strange white mass that was the ground. "What the…" she looked around and saw Wendy and Natsu standing there talking with Carla and Happy was on the ground looking depressed. Pulling herself out of the dust she walked over to them. "Hey guys! What's going on?"

Both turned around their eyes going wide. "Kera!" Wendy ran over to her and hugged her tears staining her eyes. Kera quickly pulled her into a hug comforting her.

She glanced at Natsu. "What's going on? One time Erza was making me train in the rain and now I'm here." She said. "So would someone explain to me what is going on, where we are and where everything is?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Um… well…"

"They're all gone!" Wendy cried. "They're all gone! The town, the guild, our friends! They've been all sucked up by Anima."

"Aniwhat? She asked confused. Natsu sighed and pointed up to the sky. She followed his gaze and her eyes went wide. "Holy…" She saw black clouds twirling into a vortex. "What is that?" She asked slowly.

"That is the way to Edolas." Carla stated walking over to them. "There you will probably find the others."

"Wait!? Everyone is up there!?" Kera shouted shocked. "But… how are we still here?"

"That is because you are all Dragon Slayers. Me and that stupid tomcat come from Edolas. Anima has taken the whole town to the other side." The white cat explained with a stern face.

Natsu frowned clenching his fist. "Then we need to go after them!" He shouted.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Kera stopped him. "I still don't get what's going on? Why did the town go to this other world? Where are our friends?"

"Anima has taken this town to gain more magic. In their world they are losing magic fast." Carla explained. "Everyone is on the other side."

Kera turned dangerously serious. "That's enough for me. Let's go." She glanced at the two cats. "Can you two pull me up there as well? Not like you, I don't have a flying, talking cat."

"Of course!" Natsu stated grabbing her. "Hold on! Happy will fly us up there."

Happy nodded as he grabbed a hold on Natsu as did Carla with Wendy. They all shot up towards the vortex. Natsu held Kera tighter. "Hold on!" He called out. They kept on flying up in the air heading for the hole in the sky, the gateway to Edolas. As they got closer and closer a light emerged blinding them. Kera gritted her teeth as it blinded them and they had to close their eyes.

* * *

"Here it is!" Natsu yelled as he ran to a building that looked like a plant. Kera and Wendy glanced up at it amazed. "Wow… that was easier than we thought." She stated while Wendy nodded.

It had been a long road to the place. After they were blinded by the Anima they broke through and were met with a whole new place. It was actually beautiful until both Happy and Carla lost their wings and fell to the ground.

Since then they have been trying to find their friends with no such luck. They found an abandoned hut were they were able to wear new clothes so they could blend in. Happy was wearing a helmet with a green cape behind it. Carla was wearing a white head piece while Natsu was wearing a red hood. Kera was wearing a hood as well, but it was black. Wendy was wearing a complete different set of clothes. And they found out they couldn't use magic at all! That sucked! Then they found this place. It had the Fairy Tail sign on the front and they hoped they found their friends.

Natsu came through the doors but found the place different. "Everyone's here, but something seems different."

Kera sniffed the air and nodded. "They… smell different."

"What are you guys talking about? It looks the same to me." Wendy told them.

"No they are right Wendy." Carla interrupted her as they all scurried under a table so they could watch how the people reacted. Something was wrong and they had to figure out what it was.

Kera looked around and noticed the request board and a blue haired figure standing there. Her eyes went wide. "Juvia?" She asked shocked.

The others noticed this as well. "Whoa…" Wendy stated.

"Juvia! I love you!" Gray came jumping in with at least ten different jackets on and a scarf around his neck.

Immediately Natsu froze. "WHAT!" He shouted.

"I'm tired of your excuses Elfman! You are just weak!" Jet snarled at him.

"I know…" Elfman muttered.

"Can't believe you ruined another mission." Droy shook his head. The two were dressed in tough clothes as they were bullying Elfman who looked so little as they kept on bullying him.

"What is going on?" Kera asked shocked as she glanced at everyone she thought she knew. Looking to the other side she could even see a nonalcoholic Cana in formal wear while Alzack and Bisca were all lovey dovy. "I think I'm going to be sick…" She muttered.

"Hey!" A voice shouted making all of them flinch.

Natsu couldn't believe what she was seeing. Lucy was standing in front of them, but she was wearing black pants with a black shirt and a tattoo was seen on her left upper arm. Her head was tied to the side and there was a skull bracelet holding it.

They all moved back as they saw her. "No way…" Natsu muttered. "Lucy!?"

"What are you doing snooping around our guild?" She snarled as she leaned forward. She noticed the pink hair and frowned. "Natsu?"

The pink haired boy swallowed hard feeling a little scared. Heck even Kera was a little freaked out. Suddenly the blonde pulled him into a hug. "Why didn't you say it was you!?" She shouted as she hugged him tightly.

Then out of nowhere she wrapped her legs around his neck and smashed him to the ground. "You little brat! You made me worry!"

Kera burst out laughing as she saw Lucy torturing Natsu. Happy and Wendy were freaking out.

Cana shook her head. "Lucy, don't be rough with him. You know how he is."

Kera suddenly jumped in front of her. "Wait… Cana? You're supposed to be half naked and drunk!" She shouted, then jumped to Elfman. "And you're supposed to be big and tuff and yelling man in every sentence."

"You're supposed to be a smoker!" Kera pointed at the Makao.

"You're supposed to be in love with Gray! Not the other way around!" Kera yelled at Juvia. "And take some clothes off you freeze brain!" she shouted at Gray.

She jumped in front of Reedus. "Aren't you supposed to be fat!?"

"Hey!" He yelled in protest.

Then she grabbed Lucy. "And you aren't supposed to be so tough and frightening! You're supposed to be nice and caring and girly!" She shouted shaking her even though she was still on Natsu.

Lucy frowned as she glanced at her. "Who are you?" She snarled.

Makao nodded. "Yea, what's with the extra people? You babysitting?"

"I'm not a little kid!" Kera snapped at him.

Natsu was able to get away from Lucy and crawled down under a table. Kera soon joined him. "This place is so creepy." Kera muttered. "These people are not the ones we know."

"Yea I know…" He muttered, but was quickly pulled up by Lucy again. "Okay this time you're done!" she smirked.

"Would you stop annoying Natsu?" A voice stated. They all turned around and Natsu couldn't believe what he was seeing, neither could Kera. "No way…" She muttered.

Right in front of them stood Lisanna, alive and well. Lucy frowned and let him go. "Fine…"

"Lisanna?" He asked shocked.

Kera frowned. She couldn't believe it either but Lisanna was dead. She couldn't be here… unless. She quickly pulled Natsu away. He looked at her confused. "What's going on? She…"

"These aren't our friends Natsu." Kera whispered into his ear lowering her hood so no one could see her. "These are Edolas citizens that look like our friends. These are our Edolas' versions of our friends. Because there is no way that Lisanna could be alive. I'm sorry Natsu, but…"

"I know… it's alright. It's just a shock…" Natsu muttered.

"We need to leave this place quickly." Carla told them. Wendy turned to her confused. "What? Why?"

"Like Kera said, these aren't the people we are looking for. These are Edolas citizens. It's like this place is a parallel universe." Carla explained. "Edolas has its own history and culture so there's a chance that they have their own Fairy Tail."

Suddenly the doors burst open and Nab came in. "She's here! The Fairy Hunter is here!" He yelled.

"What!? Who?" Kera asked glancing at the others. Edolas' Wendy walked up to them. "What? Why are you so confused? Fairy Tail has been a Dark Guild ever since they abolished guilds."

"Hang on!" Levy shouted as she activated the machine. "It's almost ready!"

"We need to leave now!" Lucy shouted at her.

"I'm going as fast as I can you gorilla!" She shouted at her, but before they could battle again Levy simply pushed her aside and jumped into a seat of a machine. "Hang on to something! It's going to be close!" She shouted.

Immediately Natsu and Kera held onto a table as the whole place started to shake. But before they left Kera smelt something… something familiar… the scent of strawberry. Her eyes went wide. _No…_

That's when the bright light blinded everyone and they vanished from the place.

* * *

Kera groaned as the guild finally settled. She felt a bit sick but it wasn't bad. Natsu groaned. "Who was that?" he asked sitting up and rubbing his head.

Mirajane gave him a worried look. "Boy, you must have hit your head harder than we thought. That's the captain of the Royal Army 2nd magic war division… Erza Knightwalker, she's also known as the Fairy Hunter."

"Erza!" Kera shouted sitting up straight, but as she did her hood fell down and everyone was able to see her face, her brown hair going down her back and her green eyes glancing at everyone.

Everyone gasped as they saw her. Lucy glared at Natsu. "What the hell Natsu!? Why did you bring her!? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!?"

Immediately Kera was tackled to the ground and she could feel a sword and a piece of glass at her neck. Her eyes went wide as she glanced at the people above her. "N-Natsu!" She shouted scared.

Natsu frowned. "Hey! Get off of Kera! She's our friend!"

Lucy snapped at him smacking him across the face. Wendy gasped as she took a step back. "Are you a complete idiot!? Don't you know who she is!"

"Yea! That's Kera!"

"Yes!"

"So!?"

Lucy gritted her teeth. "You idiot! You brought the Queen of Destruction into our guild! The same person who is trying to kill us!" she shouted at him.

"W-What?!" Kera asked shocked. What the hell was she talking about?

**And we'll end right there. I know this chapter isn't good. I'm not happy with myself, but I wanted to get things going. So yea, there it is! Hope you guys enjoyed it somewhat. Don't forget to leave a review behind! **

**Until next time! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Some haven't been able to see this chapter and I've seen the problem myself. I saw the same problem with another story so I'm going to re-post this one so I hope it was solved, if not let me know. **

**Wow, a lot of you still loved the last chapter. I love you guys so much! Okay, now things are going to get started in this chapter! Also it's a bit longer than the other one. So enjoy! **

**Alex: Well I can promise you that you will enjoy this Edolas Arc ;) And you'll find out soon enough who Edolas Kera is. I wrote this arc in concentration of her and the ohters dealing with their counterparts, but more to that later. Don't worry, you'll enjoy it. And I try to make my fanfiction great for the readers. **

**xBurrell: Well here's another chapter! Enjoy! **

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: All three of Pegasus boys are womanizers but I changed Hibiki so that he's a sensible, cute guy, so not a womanizer. And hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Guest: Kera doesn't have a last name. Since she was taken when she was still very young she never really 'knew' her last name. Like the situation with Erza just no one gave her her last name like Jellal did. Enjoy the chapter **

**ButterflySoul3468: Wow thank you! And you will soon see what Edo Kera will be. To see the relationship between her and Knightwalker you will have to wait a bit. But you'll find out soon enough! **

* * *

"W-What?!" Kera asked shocked. What the hell was she talking about?

Wendy was scared. "No! You don't get it! She's our friend! She isn't a Queen or anything." She shouted.

Lisanna glanced at them with a worried look, but quickly left the scene when no one was watching. Kera shook her head definitely scared. "I swear! I don't know anything! I-I…"

"You shut up!" Juvia snarled as she held a knife to her neck. "I'm quiet." Kera squeaked.

Natsu shook his head. "No! You don't get it! She is part of Fairy Tail! Just look at her arm! Her right arm!"

Juvia glanced at her with a glare while shoving her shirt up revealing the blue mark of Fairy Tail on her shoulder. She took a step back. "No way…" She muttered.

Juvia stepped off of her but others still held their weapons at her. Kera rubbed her head. "What's going on? Why do you guys think I'm some kind of queen?"

"So you don't know?" Mirajane asked worried.

Kera shook her head. "Know about what? I have absolutely no idea what's going on!" She shouted. "First we find you guys acting strange, then you somehow move this place and then you say Erza is our enemy? What the hell is going on here? I am confused!" She whined the last part like a little kid that wouldn't get what they wanted.

Everyone blinked in confusion. Lucy frowned as she walked up to her. Kera slightly got scared as she slammed her against the wall. "I still don't believe you. You could have faked that mark." She threatened holding a knife against her throat.

"N-Natsu! Tell her everything!" She shouted desperately closing her eyes.

Carla shook her head. "Absolutely not! We can't just tell everyone we meet!"

"She's going to kill me if you don't!" Kera shouted at them.

Wendy nodded as she turned to both Natsu and Carla. "Natsu tell them! They can't kill Kera!"

Natsu gave the little girl a nod before stepping in between Lucy and Kera. "Hold it. I think it's time we explained ourselves."

The blonde glared at him. "What are you saying?"

He took a deep breath as he took a step back so he could explain everything. "We're… not exactly from here. We're from a different dimension looking for our friends that have been sucked up into an Anima or whatever. We were left behind so we followed to find them. Only we didn't find them, we only ran into people scared of us especially at Kera, now this would probably explain why, but then we find this place. We thought you guys were our Fairy Tail but you were all acting weird. Then all this Fairy Hunter thing happened and you are trying to kill my friend that is not from this world and is not the person you think she is." He let out a deep breath as he finished. That was a lot of explaining.

Lucy blinked as she glanced between him and Kera. The brunette gave her a smile. The blonde glanced at Natsu. "So you are saying, that you aren't our Natsu?"

"No, I'm a different Natsu, from the other world. Like Wendy here and Kera. I promise you she is not this evil Queen or whatever you think she is."

Sighing Lucy let her go. "So that means there's another me as well?"

Natsu nodded again. "Yea…"

Out of nowhere she smiled. "Then why didn't you say so! We would have killed your friend if you hadn't explained."

"That's… reassuring…" Kera mumbled as she fell to the ground holding her neck while still being shaken up.

"Who is this Queen you guys mentioned?" Wendy asked stepping forward.

Lucy frowned. "The Queen of Edolas? The second most powerful person, maybe even as powerful as the King himself? Kera is almost the most powerful person in whole of Edolas besides Knightwalker and the King himself. She is ruthless and most likely wants the kingdom for herself. She works beside the King but they don't really have a good relationship and don't mention the rivalry between her and Knightwalker."

"Rivalry?" Kera asked rubbing her neck where they almost cut her.

The blonde nodded. "Yea, Kera might have a higher position than Knightwalker, but the two hate each other."

Kera lowered her head slightly thinking about Erza… she could never hate her. Yea she had some problems at times as well did she, but they both look passed that and still were as close as best friends could be, they were like sisters.

"You okay Kera?" Wendy asked and the brunette nodded. "Yea… I'm fine… just… unexpected. I can't see myself doing something awful like that."

Lucy snorted. "Well if you like it or not, that's the point. Just be glad he explained before we were able to kill you."

"Yea… same to you." Kera muttered.

"Kera…" The Elemental Dragon Slayer looked down at the girl. "Huh? Something wrong Wendy?"

Wendy was trembling slightly. She glanced up at Kera with few tears in her eyes. "Are we… going to survive this? And find our friends?"

"Hey…" Kera stated going down on her knees. "Don't think like that. Yea we may be in a different strange world but we still got each other. We'll find them Wendy. And even if Edolas' Erza is scarier than ours or if I'm some evil Queen in this world, we will still be able to finish this. There is nothing stopping us. You just have to believe in yourself. Never doubt yourself." She said with a smile.

Wendy smiled at her and hugged her.

Mirajane saw this and was touched. "Wow… she is definitely different from our Kera."

Makao nodded. "Yea, this one is so nice and sweet. Our is just scary and mean and crushes anything that stands in her way."

Lucy frowned slightly but sighed as she walked away. She couldn't take their loving crap. She was still wary about trusting Kera but if the others did so, she couldn't do anything against it.

Natsu glanced at the others. "Hey guys, could you tell us where the Royal City is?"

"Why do you want to know?" Gray asked frowning at him. The others also slightly glared at him for wanting to know that question.

"We need to find our friends!" Wendy called with a serious expression.

"You can forget about that." Lucy called from the table she was sitting at. "No one goes against the Royal Army and gets out alive. You can forget your friends."

Kera frowned as she stood up. "No we aren't." The brunette walked over to Lucy giving her a glare. "I don't care if this Royal Army has hundred men or a thousand. They took our friends and they'll pay for that."

Lucy simply snorted. "You should leave without them. It's the best thing to do."

Kera smashed her fist against the table frightening her a little. "I am not… leaving without my friends. You got that? Now either you tell us where this Royal City is or I'm leaving."

The blonde looked her in the eyes. She saw determination, rage, anger, revenge… she really wanted to get her friends back. Sighing Lucy simply shook her head while looking away.

The female Dragon Slayer frowned standing up. She had taken enough crap from other people. She didn't need this. Turning around she walked passed Natsu and Wendy. "I'm going to the Royal City to get our friends. If you want to come, come, if not, stay." She said simply before opening the doors and leaving.

Natsu gazed at the door in deep thought. They had to get their friends back. It wouldn't be Fairy Tail without all of them. Also this place was too confusing for him. Glancing down at Happy he smirked. "Come on Happy, it's time we left."

Happy nodded. "Aye!"

Wendy smirked as well. "Yea! We need to save our friends! No matter who we're fighting against!"

Carla just rolled her eyes. "I can't believe we're doing this… this is absolutely ridiculous."

The Fire Dragon Slayer smirked. "Well, we're not called Fairy Tail for nothing! Come on! To the Royal City!" He shouted charging out the door followed by Happy and Wendy. Carla huffed as she followed them, obviously not pleased.

Mirajane glanced at Lucy. "You know… they really would do anything to help their friends."

"They're just walking into a death trap. Especially Kera… she'll die in a second looking like the Queen." Lucy muttered drinking a beer.

* * *

Kera gritted her teeth as she was trying to catch a stupid frog. "Damn it! Hold still you freaking frog!" She shouted lunging at it trying to catch it, but the stupid purple frog simply jumped away.

"Uh… Kera… what are you doing?" Wendy asked as she watched her.

"I'm trying to catch this frog so we can eat something! I'm hungry!" She snapped while lunging towards the frog again, but it jumped away again…

"AGH!" Kera shouted in frustration. Natsu had a little smug on his face. He liked watching her catch that stupid frog. He probably couldn't catch it either but the brunette had to get some anger out.

She jumped up and pointed at the purple frog. "That's it! You're going to stay still so I can catch you and cook you! Got that!?" She shouted.

The frog let out a sound before light surrounded him. Kera blinked as she was now standing in front of a huge purple frog. That slimy animal had grown!

Natsu and Wendy flinched back as they saw that. "That's not good." Natsu stated and Wendy nodded.

Kera looked at it a little scared. "Uh… nice froggy?"

Unfortunately the frog didn't see it the same way. It simply jumped on her, smashing her into the ground. "Kera!" Both Wendy and Natsu yelled.

Immediately the Fire Dragon Slayer jumped in front of Wendy wanting to protect her. He glared at the frog. "Okay, you're going to pay for that!" Natsu stated clenching his fists. He was not going to let this stupid frog beat them!

The frog was about to attack, but the bottom of the frog was suddenly surrounded with fire. The purple frog let out a squealing sound as it jumped away and a figure was seen where he stood. Kera stood there covered in flames. She could use magic!

But they guessed she didn't even notice it.

Kera snarled at the frog. "I'M HAVING A VERY BAD DAY YOU STUPID FROG! SO DON'T PISS ME OFF EVEN MORE!" She shouted at the frog.

"Kera! Look at yourself!" Happy called out to her.

She blinked stopping for a moment. Glancing down at herself she saw that she was using magic! She grinned. "Awesome!" She shouted

Carla stood there shocked. "But how… you aren't able to use magic in Edolas… it's just impossible!" She stated.

Kera grinned as she charged at the frog, but before she could even hit the slimy animal her fire went out and she felt exhausted, like someone had zapped her energy out of her. Due to this, she stumbled over her own feet and hit the ground with a thud.

The frog looked down at her and was ready to attack but a whip stopped it. Lucy jumped in and defeated the frog in just a minute. It was amazing actually.

The girl turned around and glared at Natsu who was dragging Kera across the ground. Wendy walked up to her and bowed. "Thank you for saving us Lucy!"

"It was nothing kid." She stated simply as she brushed her off and walked over to Natsu and Kera. Lucy pushed Natsu away and grabbed Kera by the collar pulling her up. "How the hell are you able to use magic out of your body!?"

"W-What?" Kera asked confused.

That's when Carla flew in. "That is what I want to know as well. In Edolas magic is an object. It's used for weapons and armors. Here they don't just have magic in their bodies. Not like you just did Kera. How did you do that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know… I was just pissed, angry and all that and I just… done it… but now… I feel exhausted." She muttered. Lucy frowned as she let her go and the Dragon Slayer fell to the ground.

Carla rubbed her chin. "It may be that Kera can use some magic, since she is the Queen of Dragons and has more power than any one of us. Unfortunately this tires her out incredibly as you can see. You need to choose when to use your magic then Kera since you will be tired after just one attack."

"Got it." She stated while raising her hand from the ground but let it fall to the ground a second later. "Natsu… can you carry me?" she asked looking at him with pleading eyes.

"What!?"

"Now!" She ordered and Natsu nodded immediately picking her up from the ground.

Lucy on the other hand still wanted to know one thing. "Why did that cat just say that she was the Queen of Dragons? I thought she wasn't a Queen at all."

Natsu chuckled. "Well… um… she is Queen of the Dragons, but that is just for us Dragon Slayers. She is royalty to say, but she's really nice, aren't you Kera?" He asked grinning at her.

Kera frowned. "One more joke Natsu and I will shave your head."

"No!" he pouted.

"And don't you dare drop me!" She shouted.

Wendy smiled as she glanced at Lucy. "She is really nice. She protects her friends, especially the ones she holds dear which are: Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and me!"

"Did you just say Erza?" The blonde snarled.

Oops, right, Erza was their enemy in this world. The blue haired girl smiled sweetly. "Well… um… in our world… she is actually our friend."

Lucy snorted. "Yea right, like she would help us. Now come on. We don't have time to waste. If the King has your friends we need to hurry up. But first you need a weapon to fight back."

"How do we do that?" Natsu asked.

* * *

"Oh cool! I got a Fire Blade!" Natsu stated as he held his sword out in the open. Immediately Lucy pushed it inside of his pocket. "Are you insane? Magic is forbidden! If they see you, you'll be arrested immediately!" They were sitting at a café drinking so they could go on later.

Wendy quickly pulled hers back in her pocket. "We don't want that."

Lucy then turned to Kera and pulled her hood over her head. She gave her a confused look. "What?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "You look like the Queen god damn it! People will recognize you! You'll cause a riot! You…"

"Okay I get it." She snapped at her pulling her hood down. Rolling her eyes she sat back in her chair. She really knows that she was hating this. She was just in a town! Yea… it wasn't strange that someone was walking through town with a hood covering their head. Nope, not suspicious at all…

"So why did you come after us again?" Natsu asked Lucy who was drinking tea. Kera let out a disgusting sound. She hated tea.

Ignoring Kera Lucy looked at Natsu. "Well… the guild was worried. They were saying that if there was a chance to go against the Royal City then we should maybe take it, but I'm only going to take you there, I'm not going to do anything. I can't let the guild down." She stated.

Kera snorted. "Yea right, I'm guessing you just came along because of Natsu because he looked like the one you like."

Happy chuckled. "Oh! Even here Lucy looooooves Natsu!"

"Shut up you stupid cat!" Lucy snapped at her.

"There they are! Fairy Tail members!" A guard yelled. Turning around Natsu, Wendy and Lucy all noticed that they were from the Royal Army. Kera quickly looked away pulling her hood even more down. She couldn't let them see her.

Quickly Wendy pulled out her Air Shatter Cannon and opened it. Huge winds suddenly knocked over all of the guards. Lucy pulled Natsu and Kera out of their chairs and Wendy followed them. They hid in a house so the Royal Army wouldn't find them.

Natsu shook his head. "We should go out there and fight them!"

"We can't use magic Natsu!" Wendy reasoned with him.

"Kera can!" He argued while pointing at the brunette.

Kera raised an eyebrow. "Natsu, yea I can use magic, but I'll be exhausted when I use it."

"We should just stay here." Carla suggested.

Natsu sighed sitting on the ground. He hated sitting around and doing nothing. Out of nowhere they heard a commotion outside. Confused they all headed to look outside. To be careful Kera pulled her hood up so no one could notice her.

Looking outside the Dragon Slayers' eyes went wide. "Lucy?" He asked shocked.

That said girl looked at him. She was standing on the street with several unconscious guards around her. She looked at Natsu and Wendy and smiled. "Natsu! Wendy! You guys are okay!" She said shouting at them while hugging them as well.

She also noticed the person in a hood beside them. "Who's that."

"What? You already forgot about me?" The person chuckled as she pulled her hood down. Lucy's eyes went wide. "Kera!" She shouted hugging her. Kera laughed.

"Whoa, so that's your me?"

Lucy turned around and saw herself standing there in different clothes. Lucy herself was confused. "Wait, there's another me?"

Kera laughed. "Yea Lucy, that's Edolas' Lucy. Edo Lucy this is our Lucy."

A raised eyebrow. "You're going to call me Edo Lucy?"

"Sure! You're from Edolas so Edo Lucy!" Kera smirked. "Anyway, I want you to pay back for earlier."

Edo Lucy rolled her eyes.

"There they are!"

"Fairy Tail members!"

Lucy noticed that Kera quickly pulled her hood back up as she lowered her head. Lucy glanced at Natsu. "Come on! Deal with them."

"I can't!" Natsu stated. "I can't use magic!"

"Kera!" Lucy hoped she could do anything.

"Nope." She shook her head.

Lucy blinked. "So you are saying that I'm the only one who could use magic?"

"Actually." Kera wanted to tell her about her predicament but it seemed the blonde was already fantasizing. "Oh my god! I'm the strongest in Fairy Tail!"

Natsu rolled her eyes. "Stop fantasizing and go stop them!" he shouted at her while pointing at the guards.

Lucy grinned as she grabbed one of her keys. "It's show time!"

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. The next few chapters will all be interesting. So just hang on for the next chapter! **

**Until next time! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Let's hope that it works this time! Fingers crossed! Now to the chapter. I really loved writing this chapter because, well... you'll see! Also I'll be introducing a new character in this one as well! I'll stop blabbing right there and go ahead and start with the chapter! Hope you enjoy it! **

**Alex: If you enjoyed the last chapter you'll love this one! I had fun writing one part of this chapter and things are getting heated up! And yes, I thought Kera looks badass with a hood! Well enjoy! **

**Guest: It's an idea and I'll have to think about it, but in case if I'm not able to put it into this story I'll probably write a one-shot for _'Family'_ my other story. **

** : Sorry for the little problem with the last chapter, hope it works this time. **

**Jewelsy426: Well welcome to the family! Hehe, I'm glad to hear you love the story. And to your questions, the reason why Kera turned on Erza was because of Nirvana. It has the power to switch light into darkness including the people. At that time Kera was having negative thoughts, blaming herself and having incredible guilt, especially with Erza's condition. That is why she 'turned' on Erza. And with the boyfriend was because a few people wanted a pairing with her so I gave one and the best situation I see is Hibiki. And I like him. Other's like Sting or Rouge are still far away in the story, but I can guarantee that this story will not be romance or anything. There will be a few moments were there will be a little fluff or something but it will stay on the main path. So hope that answered a few questions you had there and again, welcome to the family! **

* * *

"I can't believe myself! After she helped us to get here she just ditched us! I fought a whole army to get us here! And she just ditches us!?" Lucy shouted as she jumped up and down.

Kera groaned as she slowly woke up from her sleep on the couch. After Lucy had taken care of the royal guards they ran into the woods. There Lucy had explained to them that Horologium had saved her from the Anima and that Mystogan was the one who sent her here to find the others.

So now they had taken a hotel and last night both Lucy's were having a little fun since they looked extremely alike. It was actually a bit creepy.

But now their Lucy was standing there yelling while holding a piece of paper. "That stupid little me ditched us!" She shouted holding the paper out.

Kera grabbed it while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She read it outloud. "Just keep on walking three more days and you'll reach the Royal City. I'm heading back to the guild. Don't die, and don't do stupid actions, especially you Kera. Hey!" The brunette objected as she read the letter.

"Well, there's nothing else we can do really." Wendy told them all.

Natsu nodded. "Yea, come on, let's go into town and find a way how we could get across."

"Yea…" Kera muttered, but somehow, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was going to happen. She just knew it.

* * *

"Hey guys! Look! I found a whole book about Edolas! Now we can get some knowledge about this place!" Lucy stated holding a book.

Kera gave her a stupid look. "Uh… Lucy… we're not here to learn about this place. We're here to get our friends before they are turned into magic. There's a difference."

"Of course I know, but knowing some things about this place might give us some advantage." Lucy told them all.

Suddenly a dark shadow appeared over them. "What's that?" Natsu asked.

Wendy glanced up in the sky and looked shocked. "Um… guys…" She caused everyone to look at her and saw her pointing up.

They all saw a huge aircraft flying in the air. They quickly walked over to the plaza and saw loads of guards running around. Immediately Kera pulled her hood up covering her face while gazing away.

Lucy was still confused about this, but Wendy pushed them all behind a pillar so they were out of sight. "We have to hide!"

Kera smirked at them as she glanced at the aircraft that was now docked to the ground. "I think that's our way on getting to the Royal City."

"What are you crazy!?" Natsu shouted at her. "I hate riding on vehicles! No way…"

The brunette glared at him. "Well how else are we supposed to get to the Royal City. I'm not sure if you know but we are on a time limit here!"

Natsu groaned. "Fine… but how are we going to do that? We can't fight!"

Lucy jumped up grabbing a key. "But I can!" with that she ran out to the plaza. "Lucy wait!" Kera shouted hoping she would still hear her but it was an utter failure. Glancing at Natsu she narrowed her eyes. "Help her! I can't really do anything unless I want to be spotted."

He nodded. "No worries. We got this." He ran out as well while Kera and Wendy stood behind the pillar. Wendy glanced up at her. "Aren't we going to help?"

Kera sighed. "I want to but I can't risk us getting caught just because of me."

"But maybe we can use it to our advantage." Wendy suggested.

"Huh?"

* * *

Lucy tried to call out Loke, but unfortunately he wasn't available and the guards attacked them. The two of them tried to fight them, but they were soon overpowered by the guards of the Royal Army.

"Hey let us go!" Wendy called out as guards pushed her and Kera out of their hiding spot.

Natsu's eyes went wide. "No! Let them go!"

"What's with the person!? Why does he have a hood on?" A guard asked as four of them held Kera who was struggling.

One laughed. "Scared you are going to get hurt? A pathetic hood won't stop that." He laughed grabbing the hood and pulling it down.

Immediately everyone stopped what they were doing as they looked at Kera. The four guards let her go as they took a step back.

"It's the Queen!"

"What's she doing here?"

"Oh god, we're so dead!"

Lucy was confused. What was going on? Why were they scared of Kera.

One of the guards knelt down on one of his knees. "W-We apologize for mishandling you my Queen. I-I hope you won't punish us."

Kera blinked not quite sure what to do. This was exactly not what she wanted to happen. Clearing her throat she nodded. "Um… it's fine."

"F-Fine?" The guard asked shocked. The other guards were shocked as well.

Carla walked up to her and pulled at her leg. Kera looked down at her and saw she was serious. "We can't hide this anymore so just go with it! And remember! The Queen isn't nice! She's cruel and fearsome. Act like it!" She snapped at her.

Kera nodded as she glanced at the guard who lowered his head again. She then glared at him. "Yea it's fine. Fine that you even dare to act like this to your Queen!"

The guard started to shake. "W-We're s-sorry! W-We thought you w-were one of t-the Fairy Tail members. They've been acting up these last few days. Especially since the extraction is in two days. W-We beg you for forgiveness."

Lucy glanced at Natsu. "What's going on?"

"I think she is saving our ass." He grinned.

Kera glanced at the other guards, the ones that were holding her friends. "Release them before I cut your heads off!"

They all jumped away and all three were able to stand up again. The guard looked at her strange. "Are these people with you? Do you know them?"

She snorted as she crossed her arms. "These are just some peasants that I ran into. They have been helpful so I am taking them to the Royal City. Unfortunately those damn Fairy Tail members hijacked us. These three people helped me since I am the Queen. Now call back down that aircraft so we can get back to the Royal City!"

"Y-Yes… o-of course." The guard turned to the others and started calling back down the aircraft.

Kera turned around to the other guards. "And you! Why hasn't Knightwalker taken care of the Fairy Tail guild?" She snarled.

He flinched as he bowed down. "U-Uh… t-the k-king… h-he… o-ordered… p-please don't kill me!"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You are to answer your Queen!"

Lucy and Natsu both ran to Wendy who smiled. The blonde was still confused. "What's going on? Why is Kera acting like that?"

Wendy smiled. "She is pretending to be the Queen. The most feared person beside the King of Edolas."

Her eyes went wide. "Kera's Edolas version is a ruthless Queen?"

"Well she's not Queen of Edolas, but the Queen of Destruction. She is ruthless and mean and doesn't care about anyone." Carla explained as she walked up to them.

"Wow…" Lucy muttered as she glanced at their friend who was sending fear into the guards. Due to her they were probably going to ride in the aircraft.

Right as the aircraft touched the ground the back opened and out walked a figure. "What is going on?" A female voice shouted.

They were all shocked as they saw something as a huge cat stepped out. She stood tall as she wore an armor covering her chest and waist, the silver slightly matching with the white fur. Also there was a sword attached to the waist.

Happy's eyes went wide. "Whoa… that's one big cat."

The guards seemed to fear this person as well. "W-We are sorry, but the Queen ordered for the aircraft to set back down so she could take a ride with it to the Royal City."

"The Queen you say?" She asked glancing at the guard. He motioned to Kera as the tall female cat walked over to Kera her white tail slightly moving. The brunette was somewhat scared. This person looked like a real deal… um this cat looked like a real deal.

She stopped in front of Kera glaring down at her. "So, my Queen, what are you doing here? I thought you were at a meeting with the King."

Kera waved her hand. "Oh, I simply ditched him. I can't stand him anymore. Now step aside so we can take this aircraft and head to the Royal City. I need a talk with Knightwalker about these pesky Fairy Tail members."

She took a step forward but was met with a sword to her neck. She flinched back as she saw the female cat glaring down at her. "I'm sorry, my _Queen, _but I cannot let you do that."

Kera frowned. "Why not? Who do you even think you are?" She growled. Turning to the guards she snarled. "Arrest her! I will not let someone talk to me like that!"

Unfortunately the guards didn't move an inch. They were actually all holding their weapons at her. Uh oh… something was wrong.

The cat smirked. "You want to know who I am? Well then, let me introduce myself. I am Archangel! Personal Bodyguard of Queen Kera and her trusted advisor!"

Kera swallowed hard. "Oh… um… hi?" She chuckled.

Archangel glared at her. "If I must guess you are one of Earthland wizards. Coincidentally the one who looks like Queen Kera, using this lookalike to your advantage to gain a ride to the Royal City." She snarled holding the sword tip against her throat.

Kera laughed nervously as she raised her hands. "No, no… I… um… Natsu!" She called out.

"This is bad." Lucy muttered. Immediately Natsu grabbed his weapon. "You want to deal with us!? We'll give you something to fight for!" He yelled using his fire blade at full maximum. All guards jumped away missing the attack.

Kera also jumped away as did Archangel. The white cat snarled as she stood up raising her sword. "Do not let them escape!" She shouted at the guards.

The group was suddenly surrounded by the guards. Archangel walked back to the ship as she glared at the guards. "Make sure you deal with them. We cannot have any delay in our plans." She snarled entering the ship. The doors closed and the aircraft lifted off of the ground.

Lucy, Natsu, Wendy and Kera were all caught by the guards. Carla and Happy were also captured. "Damn it!" Natsu shouted.

Kera gritted her teeth. "We're not done yet!" She shouted. Kera smashed the guard in front of her to the ground with her fists and kicked the others away from her. Quickly she then smashed her fists together before she hit it against the ground a seal appearing underneath her. A huge fire wave was sent towards everyone around her. Natsu stood in front of them eating the fire so their group wouldn't get hurt.

All the guards fell down to the ground as some were burnt. Others were shocked. "She! She used fire! It came out of nowhere! Out of her fists!" One guard yelled.

Kera smirked but a huge wave of exhaustion swept over her. Her legs gave away and she hit the ground. Lucy's eyes went wide. "Kera!" Running over to her she pulled her upper body slightly up. "What's wrong with you?" She asked.

Kera groaned, fighting to stay awake. Slowly the guards all got back to their feet. They were shocked to see that kind of magic. Out of nowhere a magic mobile drove right in front of them, cutting off the guards so they wouldn't get to the others. Lucy looked up at the magic mobile and saw a figure. "Come on, get in."

Without thinking twice Lucy opened the door and threw Kera in before calling both Natsu and Wendy. The two quickly ran inside the car with Happy and Carla behind them and the person immediately stepped on the gas driving out of the place.

Lucy sighed. "Thanks for that." She said sighing in relief. "We would have been a goner if you hadn't come."

"Ah, it's nothing to it. Lucy told me to help you guys out so I'm doing it." The person stated.

Wendy glanced up at the driver and she was amazed to see who it was. "Natsu?"

The pink haired boy smirked at her. "Yep that's me. Natsu Dragion."

"Ugh… m-me? W-Why… a-aren't you… s-sick?" Natsu groaned.

Edo Natsu glanced back. "Hey! Don't throw up in the car. The seats are new and out of leather." He slightly threatened.

"Whoa… you definitely aren't like our Natsu." Happy stated. Edo Natsu gave the cat a confused look. "Who? Wait… are you saying what Lucy said was true? That you guys are actually our counterparts?" He asked keeping his hands on the wheel while driving. He shook his head. "Ha, and I thought she was joking."

"What's wrong with her? She seems completely out of it… and you said you couldn't use magic!" Lucy shouted at Kera who was on the ground.

She groaned. "Uh… I forgot to tell you… that I can use magic… just… after one attack… I'm done…" She muttered while pushing herself on the seat.

Edo Natsu saw her and his eyes went wide. Immediately he hit the brakes and the vehicle stopped. "Whoa! Watch where you're driving!" Lucy stated.

"Out!" Natsu yelled immediately. They were all shocked. "What?" Wendy asked confused.

Edo Natsu gripped the wheel harder. "I was helping Lucy by doing a favor, but the hell I'm not driving the stupid Queen of Destruction, the person responsible for our misery, back to her city!" He yelled. "Now get out!"

They all got out of the car while Natsu hit the ground still feeling sick. Kera on the other hand got back to her feet and headed for Edo Natsu who was still in the car. Leaning at the window she snarled.

"I'm not the god forsaking Queen!" Kera yelled at him. "Jeez! I'm Earthland Kera! Not Edolas Kera!" She shouted at him. "I just acted to be like her so we could go to the Royal City and get our friends back!"

"Like I care…" Edo Natsu called out while waving his hand. A tick mark appeared on her head. "Why you little…" Immediately she opened the door and grabbed him and pulled him out of the car. "Now listen here you pinky. I might not be the feared person from Edolas but I can be scary."

Edo Natsu whimpered as he was standing there. Kera blinked in confusion. Wasn't he just talking big shot just a few seconds ago? The pink haired boy trembled. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I…"

Kera let him go and the boy fell to the ground. Edo Natsu scrambled back until he hit his car. He took his head in his hands. Natsu walked up. "You sure that's Edolas' me?" He asked glancing at the pink haired boy.

Kera was also confused. "What happened? You were acting like a bad boy a few minutes ago and now you are like a little scared kid. What changed?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Edo Natsu held his head. "I-I've been t-told that my p-personality changes w-when I'm behind the wheel. I'm sorry!" He stuttered.

"Whoa…" Natsu stated.

"I'm sorry. I c-can't take you any farther. This is how far I can go to make it back without running out of Lacrima power. I'm really sorry." Edo Natsu told them.

Wendy turned around and saw that they were at the Royal City. She smiled. "We're here!" She stated with a smile. Turning towards Edo Natsu she bowed down. "Thank you for bringing us here!"

He smiled. "Wow, you're so nice!"

Lucy smiled. "Well thank you for everything again."

Natsu nodded. "Yea, it's time we get our friends back!" He shouted standing up.

Kera nodded. "Yea, they are going to pay for everything." She crunched her knuckles. _It's payback time._

**And there we have it! Hope you enjoyed it! Remember to leave a review behind! **

**Until next time! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay we're back! I was in France, Metz, today and I had a great time. But I still am able to update! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter because this time you'll find out who Edo-Kera is. You'll finally meet her! **

**Alex: Yea I'm glad the posting problem was solved. It was so irritating. Anyway, yep the new OC is the female cat ;) Archangel is the new OC and of course every Dragon Slayer has an Exceed so Kera had to get one too! Also I think she will fit perfectly with Kera. Since you enjoyed the last chapter I think you'll love this chapter as well. **

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: Wow thanks! I don't think I'm that good, but thank you so much! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

A figure was walking down a hall in silent. A clanking noise was heard every time the figure took a step. You could clearly see the sword hanging from the figures' waist. The figure kept walking down the hall with a determent expression. Doors appeared and the figure immediately pushed them aside. Taking a few steps in the figure knelt down on one knee while moving a hand to their heart.

"Stand up Archangel, you don't need to kneel…" A female voice was heard.

Archangel stood back up and nodded. "We have a problem." She said while glancing at the figure who was standing at a window. The woman had long brown hair that was in a pony tail but went down her back. "What is it?" She asked a tint of coldness in her voice.

Sighing Archangel stood up. "We have found Earthland's Fairy Tail wizards, but the guards were to imbecile to capture them."

The woman clenched her fists. "Doesn't that damn Knightwalker do anything right?" She snarled.

"That's not the problem." The white cat told her. The figure slightly moved to the side, her green eyes gleaming. Archangel sighed slightly. "One of those Fairy Tail wizards is your counterpart Kera."

The woman turned around completely her green eyes glaring at Archangel. "What?" She snarled. Archangel nodded while bowing her head slightly. "Also she is using it for their advantage."

Kera gritted her teeth as she suddenly smashed a table. Archangel sighed slightly shaking her head. Kera turned around quickly. "No one and I mean no one pretends to be me! NO ONE!" She yelled. "I want those people dead! You hear me! Dead!"

"Of course." Archangel was about to leave but she was stopped by Kera. "Also bring the imposter to me. I want to kill her myself."

Sighing she nodded. "As you wish." She stated before leaving the room.

Kera lowered her head gritting her teeth. "They will all pay…" She snarled looking out the window where you could see all of the Royal City. Closing her eyes she smashed the wall with her fists.

* * *

Earthland Kera smashed her fist against the wall of their hotel. "They will all pay…" She snarled. Wendy gave her a worried glance. They had arrived at the Royal City but saw people coming together. Finding out, they were there to celebrate for the giant Lacrima that was set up in the courtyard. The Lacrima where their friends were trapped.

Then the King had smashed his staff into the Lacrima and a piece broke off and they were celebrating. They couldn't let this happen. They had to get their friends out of there.

Natsu had his head lowered clenching his fists. "We have to do something. We can't just sit around and do nothing!"

Kera gritted her teeth as she lowered her head and closed her eyes. _I can't do this. It's almost impossible. Erza would have brought up a plan by now and I can't think of anything! Damn it! What would you do Erza? _

_**Four years ago **_

"_Come on Kera! You have to keep up!" Erza scolded the brunette. They were on a mission together and it was still the beginning for Kera. After gaining the ability to use her magic and then training a year with them all she was able to go on a mission and of course she chose Erza because she already had some experience. _

_Their mission, help a city remove some wild creatures. Only it didn't quite go so well. They forgot to mention that there was an alpha with them that was as strong as three Vulcans together. _

_They were running to get to safety since that alpha was right behind them. Quickly Erza ran over to a wall which was covered in boards. Summoning one of her swords she used the hilt to start smashing the boards._

_Kera's eyes went wide. "What are you doing? We have to get out of here!" _

"_Just trust me!" _

"_That thing is right behind me!" _

"_I know, just trust me! I know what I'm doing!" She yelled while smashing the blade against the wood. Soon a foot came against the wood and the red head smirked at Kera. "Thought you thought I was crazy." _

_She gritted her teeth kicking at it again, breaking a board. "You said to trust you and I do." She stated before kicking down the last wood board. _

_Erza dragged Kera into the tunnel right as a hoard of those creatures ran passed them. She pushed Kera down the tunnel. "What is this place?" Kera asked looking around._

"_It's a secret tunnel. It goes to the mansion at the top of the hill. Just remember, every important building, or an important person has a backway out. They always have a secret tunnel. We're just going through the other way in." Erza smirked. _

_Kera grinned as well as they started to head down the tunnel _

Kera's eyes snapped open. A secret tunnel! That was it. She quickly turned to the others. "Guys! I know how we can get our friends back!" She shouted.

Everyone looked at her confused. "You do?" Wendy asked and Kera nodded with a slight smirk.

She walked to the middle of the room. "We need to get to the King."

"The King?" Natsu asked frowning and Kera nodded. "Yea, he'll tell us a way to turn our friends back."

"You know he won't just tell us." Lucy told her and Kera raised a finger. "Who said he was going to tell us? Lucy, you're going to use Gemini so they can transform into the King. You said that Gemini not only transforms into a person, but also gains all their memories, including the plans and how to turn our friends back."

Wendy jumped up with a smile. "That's great!" She stated.

Natsu crossed his arms. "How are we going to get near the King? I want to but we can't just storm the castle."

Kera smirked at him. "Erza told me something once. No matter what, a very important person or building always has a secret passageway to get out if something happens. Since the King lives in a huge castle there has to be a secret passageway."

"And where is that?" Wendy asked.

"I… don't know… but we can start searching for it!" She stated.

"That won't be necessary." Carla called out with a smirk as she grabbed a piece of paper. "I just have to happen to know where that secret tunnel is." She said with a small smile.

The others smiled all as well. They had a plan, they were going to go through with it and there was nothing that could stop them.

* * *

"Miss Knightwalker, you have a guest." A guard called out as he entered her room. The red head turned around with a glare. "Who is it?"

"It's me." Edo Kera walked in with her arms crossed. Knightwalker's eyes went dangerously low. "What do _you_ want here?"

Edo Kera smirked as she walked passed her. "Aw, is that how we great our guest?"

Knightwalker snarled at her. "Cut the crap Kera, you know as well as I do that you don't just come in here for a friendly visit. We hate each other and there's nothing in this god damn kingdom that can change that. So why are you here?"

"Ah, I always knew you _loved _people. Especially the ones you torture. Anyway… I have a preposition for you." Kera stated as she turned around leaned against the wall and crossed her arms.

The red head's eyebrow raised a little. "What preposition?"

Edo Kera smirked. "There's an imposter running around pretending to be me. I know you are going on an 'expedition' later on and we both know that they will be there including the imposter."

"So?" Knightwalker snarled. "Get to the point."

She chuckled. "Of course, what I want from you is to give me the imposter before you start taking their magic away."

"And why would I do that?" Knightwalker crossed her arms glaring at the brunette. "For your information… I hate you. Why the hell would I do a favor for you?"

Kera smirked. "Because… I can give you information you really want to know."

"What is there that I want to know from you?" She snarled at her. Grabbing her spear she held it at her. "And give me a good one because if I don't like it then you're going to be in trouble. You're little bodyguard isn't here and I know you can't stand in a fight against me."

Edo Kera smirked as she glanced at her. "Well…"

* * *

"Are we there yet? We've been walking through this tunnel for almost an hour. I think we're lost!" Lucy whined.

They were all still walking through the tunnels of the secret passageway to get into the castle. Carla was at the front with her little map she had drawn. It showed the way through the tunnels. Kera was confused as to how she knew the way and the argument that it just popped into her head was not enough.

The white cat stopped in front of a wall. Glancing at it she frowned. "We need to get passed this wall. But how?"

Lucy grinned as she grabbed one of her keys. "Leave it to me! Open! Gate of the Bull! Come out Taurus!" She yelled.

A bull appeared in front of them with a huge axe. Lucy pointed at the wall. "Destroy that wall Taurus!" She ordered.

"With pleasure!" He shouted punching the wall and making it crumble to the ground. The blonde grinned. "Great work Taurus!"

"Thanks Luuucy! Will you go out on a date with me now?" He asked hearts forming into his eyes as he danced around. Lucy quickly closed the gate. "Not really." She said waving her hands.

"Come on, we're almost there." Carla stated walking passed them but held her head in front of the paper.

Kera sighed as she followed them. That stupid feeling still didn't leave her. Natsu glanced at her and noticed something strange with her. "Everything alright?"

The brunette simply rubbed her temple. "Ah, it's just… I have a bad feeling ever since the hotel and it just won't leave. I don't even know why."

Wendy smiled slightly. "It's probably nothing."

"Guys, look at this place!" Lucy stated as she ran into an opening and glanced around. The walls were covered in green glowing rocks that gave the tunnel a slight glow.

Natsu frowned. "Lucy, they're just rocks!"

"But their beautiful!" She stated.

Carla sighed. "We need to keep going. We should arrive at the entrance behind this tunnel."

"Then let's go!" Lucy stated, but as she took a step forward a white mass wrapped around her.

"Lucy!" They all shouted. Natsu ran over to her but was quickly wrapped into the white gel as well, the same happened to Wendy.

Out of her eyesight Kera saw something head towards her. Quickly she jumped out of the way missing the attack. Several more came towards her but she dodged them all as well. They all noticed that they were surrounded by the Royal Army. "Guys!" Kera called out but she could hear footsteps coming towards her.

"So these are Earthlands Fairy Tail wizards?"

Kera froze hearing that voice. _Oh no… this is bad…_Turning around she saw a familiar red head walk up to them, but she was wearing completely different clothes and had a spear with her. Immediately Kera went into a fighting stance.

Knightwalker smirked. "So you must be the imposter."

"W-What's going on?" Lucy asked confused.

Kera gritted her teeth. "I won't let you take them. You will have to get through me first!"

Knightwalker laughed. "That won't be hard." She charged at her and Kera's eyes went wide. The brunette quickly dodged an attack and jumped up missing a foot. Then she blocked the spear and quickly sent a foot to her stomach sending her stumbling back.

Kera wiped some sweat away. _Good thing is… she fights like our Erza… so I know her moves. _

Knightwalker gritted her teeth. "Why you little…" She raised her spear and Kera saw it change from her normal spear to a triangle shape, like it was an arrow.

Immediately the guards all took a step back knowing exactly what this weapon was. Unfortunately Kera had no idea. _Her spears are just like Erza's armor… she has different armor and weapons for different attributes. I just hope it's one of the four I got." _

Her eyes went wide as she saw Knightwalker dash straight towards her with immense speed. _Shit! Speed! Flight Armor! Think! _Kera cursed as she was just able to dodge getting stabbed by the spear.

She quickly ducked and missed another attack. Quickly she sent her foot and was actually shocked she hit Knightwalker. The red head was also shocked as she skidded back, but turned sour. She changed her spear yet again, the blade was glowing red and wavy but straightened at the tip. She jumped into the air. "This ends here!" She shouted raising it before sending it to the ground. Kera raised her arms up trying to block the attack but was surprised to see that when it hit, a huge explosion hit her as well.

"Kera!" Lucy and Wendy shouted worried about their friend. Natsu glared as he saw the huge explosion.

Knightwalker landed on the ground with a smirk. Though it quickly vanished when she heard coughing. The dust cleared and they were all shocked seeing Kera standing there her arms still up. She had a few scratches and bruises but nothing bad.

Kera coughed again before smirking. "Nice… but maybe I should have mentioned that fire won't do anything." She grinned. "Neither do the other three elements."

Knightwalker gritted her teeth. Natsu struggled slightly. "Kera go!" He yelled.

She turned to him shocked. "What!?"

"Just go Kera! Get out of here!" He shouted.

"I'm not leaving you guys behind!" she argued.

Lucy understood what Natsu meant. She looked at Kera. "You have to go! You're the only one who can get our friends out!"

"But…" Kera started but Natsu snarled. "Just go damn it! Find another way!" He shouted at her while the guards pulled them back.

Kera gritted her teeth as she glanced at them. One glance at Wendy and her nodding that it was alright she gave in. She simply nodded. "Alright, I'll go, but I'll be back!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Knightwalker snarled. Kera turned to her and frowned slightly. "I would love to play with you more Knightwalker, but I have to go." She dashed towards the entrance they came from. Soldiers stood there holding their weapons but Kera simply jumped over them while kicking them in the back.

Right as she touched the ground again she dashed for the exit. _I'll get them out of this mess. _She thought closing her eyes.

Knightwalker gritted her teeth. "Damn it! Go after her you idiots!" She snapped at the soldiers. The soldiers quickly scrambled before running after the brunette.

As the soldiers dragged away the three other Fairy Tail members the two cats tried to run after them. "Natsu!" Happy called while Carla called out Wendy's name.

Knightwalker quickly stepped in front of them. Happy and Carla jumped back a little frightened as the red head glared down at them. But what shocked them more was when she bowed down. "Thank you for bringing them here oh great Exceeds. It is because of you we were able to catch them."

Carla looked shocked. "What… no… I…"

Happy looked at Carla shocked. "Carla…"

Knightwalker stood back up again. "Do not worry, we will catch the other one as well. She is on the top of the wanted list in all of Edolas."

Happy shook his head. "No…"

What have they done?

**Can things get any worse? Probably. Will I make them worse? Maybe. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And it's the first time you see both Edo Kera and her relationship with Knightwalker! Wow they _hate _each other. Don't forget to leave a review! **

**Until next time! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hm... not as many reviews as I expected, but... oh well... I guess... a little depressed now... joking, but I won't give up. Here's the next chapter and there's a surprise at the end. Well, not much of a surprise. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Alex: Everything is good ;) And things are getting more interesting by the second. And yes, villains are better than goody two shoes because they don't have to play by the rules! Hehe, anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Natsu and Wendy were thrown into a cell by a guy who had messy purple hair where one strand was white. He laughed as he glanced at the two. "Your friend is lucky that she escaped. The Queen really wanted her so she could kill her herself. But, I guess you will do."

The pink haired Dragon Slayer snarled as he got up on his feet. "She's going to get us out of here you bastard! You hear me?"

Wendy on the other hand looked very frightened as she was huddled together in the back corner. "What's going to happen to us?" She asked.

The man, whose name was Hughes smirked at her. "Don't worry, we have some use for you. Unfortunately for you other blonde friend she is useless to us. So that means she'll be simply executed."

"Executed!?" Natsu yelled his eyes going wide. "You can't do that!"

"Oops, looks like we did." He laughed walking away. Natsu snarled as he smashed himself against the bars. "Come back here you bastard!" He shouted.

Wendy lowered her head. "What are we going to do?" she whispered. Natsu gave her a quick glance before sitting down beside her. "Hey, everything is going to be fine. Kera's out there and she'll be able to get us and Lucy out."

"But what if they catch her?" Wendy asked sounding really worried.

Natsu hugged her. "Hey, don't think like that. Kera can take care of herself. Don't worry, she'll get us out of here."

"I hope so." Wendy hugged her knees.

* * *

Kera pulled her hood down her face as she walked through town again. She had to figure out another way to turn their friends back to normal and get Natsu and the others out of jail.

She quickly looked away as a group of soldiers walked passed her. She had to be careful. All of Edolas was looking for her and the city was overflowed with soldiers from the Royal Army because of the extraction of the Lacrima was nearly there.

She had to hurry up, but she had no plan. Right now she was looking at the Lacrima in the plaza. Soldiers were surrounding it but the King wasn't there at the moment. _I'll get you guys out of there. _Kera thought before leaving the area again.

Walking down the road she was trying to think of a plan. Getting near to the king she could scratch. Imposing as the Queen? Scratch that as well. Accidentally she bumped into a soldier. "Sorry." She muttered before keeping on walking. The soldier glanced at her with a frown.

Shit, she hoped she didn't screw that up. Closing her eyes she kept on walking as if nothing happened but unfortunately luck wasn't on her side. God she hated her life. "That's her! After her!" The yelled.

"Crap." She muttered starting to run away. Kera quickly took a sharp turn and kept on running hoping she could outrun them, but a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her into an alleyway. She struggled trying to get away. "God damn it! Let me g…" A hand was pressed against her mouth quieting her.

"Shut up runt or you'll give us away…"

_Runt? There's only one person who calls me that… _Looking up her eyes went wide when she saw a man in a hat and a coat. To be specific it was Gajeel! He pressed against her closer hiding her from view.

The soldiers ran past them without glancing in the alleyway. When they were all gone he let her go. Kera took a deep breath. "Gajeel? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing runt." Gajeel said with a smirk. Kera shook her head. "Wait… so you got here too? But how?"

He sighed rubbing his head. "Due to the blue haired guy."

"Mystogan?" Kera asked shocked. "But… how… what are you doing in this city?"

Gajeel frowned slightly. "You're the one talking. Mystogan told me you were with Natsu, Wendy and Bunnygirl!"

Kera groaned leaning herself against the wall. "Well… I was… but things went south. We had a plan to get to the King and figure out a way to turn our friends back to normal but we were caught. Somehow they knew we were there. I don't know how that was possible. Anyway, they got captured and I was still able to get away, but now all of Edolas is after me and the stupid Queen which is my counterpart is out there wanting to kill me. So yea, I'm having a bad day!" She hissed at him.

Gajeel chuckled. "Geez runt, I'm proud of you, you made the whole kingdom your enemy!"

"That's not the point you idiot!" Kera snapped at him while pushing him against the wall. "We're on a time limit here! The King is up to something, wants our friends for a reason and I'm not going to let Natsu, Wendy and Lucy down. There is just no way!"

"It'll be alright. Listen here, what Mystogan told me has to do with the Lacrima. Just leave that to me. You just get them out of whatever jail they got themselves into and take down those bastards." Gajeel told her while shoving a finger against her.

Kera rolled her eyes. "How am I supposed to do that?"

Gajeel handed her a map. "I got this from my counterpart here in Edolas. He's a journalist. He told me there's a secret passageway to the dungeons. The only problem is, the entrance is on castle grounds. You'll need to find a way to get there on your own and past the guards." He told her simply.

The brunette sighed as she rubbed her temple. "Okay, thanks, you sure you got things settled here?"

He nodded. "I got everything set here. With the new members we get from that Lacrima we'll be unstoppable."

"For your information we can't use magic here! There's just no w…" She stopped as she saw Gajeel turn his arm into iron. Her eyes went wide. "How the hell can you do that? Natsu and Wendy aren't able to use magic at all and I get exhausted by just doing one attack!"

The Iron Dragon Slayer held out a bottle. "Take one of these pills. It'll give you back your magic abilities."

"Really?" She asked amazed and shocked. Gajeel nodded handing her one of the pills. "Just swallow it and you can kick ass again."

Kera grinned at him as she grabbed the pill. "Thanks. It was brutal fighting just hand to hand with Knightwalker."

"Who?" He asked but Kera simply shook her head. "Long story, but now I'll be able to fight the soldiers."

Gajeel nodded. "Just don't lose it. Better take it now."

"Check that alleyway!" They both heard a soldier say.

Quickly both of them pulled their hoods up. "Go! They can't catch you!" Gajeel told her and Kera nodded. "And don't forget to take that pill! It needs half an hour to take effect!" He hissed at her.

Kera quickly threw the pill in her mouth as she ran and swallowed it down. Half an hour? That can be a long time. She quickly turned a corner but accidentally bumped into a person… "Damn it!"

She looked up and her eyes went wide as she saw she had bumped into a group of soldiers that were giving her a confused glance. Quickly she scrambled back to her feet before running away again.

Shouts started to come up from behind her. "That's her!" and "Get her!"

Kera kept on running as she tried to get away from the soldiers. There were at least twenty men behind her as she ran down a street. She could hear a commotion at the plaza but didn't care at the moment. She needed to get away from the soldiers.

She immediately stopped when she realized she was at a dead end. She was on an edge where you could see the plaza from up high. She could notice that the Lacrima was gone, so whatever Gajeel had done worked. She just hoped that they had some people that could help them.

Looking down across the edge she noticed it was a long fall. "Oh boy…" She muttered.

"There's no way to run!" Turning around she saw all the men surrounding her. She was trapped. Clenching her teeth she tried to call out her magic but it still wasn't working. Great… if she attacks, she'll be tired and she might fall from the edge. But what was worse? Getting captured, probably tortured and then killed or risk the chance of falling down the edge and killing herself?

Well… only way to find out. With all of her strength she called out her fire creating a whip and sent it straight towards the men. They all screamed out in pain as it hit and sent them all to the ground and out.

Kera breathed hard as she stumbled around the edge. _Come on! Come on! _She yelled at herself, but her legs gave away and she fell over the edge. _No!_ She yelled as her body fell down from the edge. She could see it getting farther away from her.

_I can't believe this is the end… _She closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

But it never came, instead she felt someone catching her before they landed on the ground. Kera opened her eyes to see who had saved her.

Only to go pale yet again.

There holding in her arms was Archangel who was glancing down at her with that expressionless face. Crap, now she was going to kill her.

She struggled to get out of her grasp but the Exceed shook her head. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"Hurt me? Oh no, you won't hurt me, you'll kill me!" Kera shouted getting out of her grasp but landing on the cold hard floor. She groaned slightly but quickly crawled away from the Exceed.

She sighed slightly shaking her head. "Kera, I'm not here to kill you."

"Then what do you want from me?" She asked glaring at her and holding her chest.

Archangel lowered her head slightly. "I wish for your help."

"My… help?" Kera asked narrowing her eyes. "Why do you need my help? I thought your _Queen _was trying to kill me. Knightwalker almost stabbed me!"

"Well it was part of their deal." Archangel stated. "They made a deal saying that if Knightwalker brings you to Kera she will give her some information she wants. But that's not important. Your friends are in danger. The King is going to use the huge Lacrima in the sky to destroy Extalia. He's going to use your friends as a bomb."

"What!" She shouted trying to get back to her feet. Archangel stopped her. "You are injured…"

Kera pushed her away. "Why should I trust you? You tried to kill me!"

"I wasn't actually going to kill you. I am sorry if I had…"

"You held a sword against my neck!" Kera shouted at her again.

Archangel's ears picked up. Kera glanced at her confused but started to protest as the big white Exceed grabbed her and pulled them in an alleyway. She stayed quiet and Kera saw soldiers run across. "I think she fell somewhere here."

When they left Archangel put Kera back down. The brunette was confused now. What was she doing? "Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?"

The Exceed looked away slightly making sure no soldiers were anywhere. Turning back to her she sat down in front of Kera who was still on the ground since she was weak. "I wish for your help."

"Yea you said that before. Is that the only reason you let me live? Just so I could do something for you and then you're just going to kill me. Yea right, no chance." She muttered.

Archangel sighed. "It is actually maybe one way to stop them all together."

Kera raised an eyebrow at the white Exceed. Archangel grabbed her sword from her waist and quickly stabbed it into the ground in front of her. Next the Exceed bowed down on one knee. "If you don't believe me then cut me down right here and now. I cannot see my friend walk down such a dark path."

The brunette wasn't sure how she should take this. She really would give her life? Kera grabbed the sword with one of her hands and with the help of it stood on her two feet. Next she pulled the sword out. She stumbled slightly but caught her balance and then raised the sword aiming it in front of her.

Archangel closed her eyes and waited for the attack. She heard the sword hit something but didn't feel any pain. Opening her eyes she saw the sword right next to her head. The sword was stuck in the wall beside her and Kera was leaning herself against it. "You said friend… do you mean…"

"Yes… Kera… this world Kera. She is my friend. I… am the one who took her in." Archangel said while lowering her head. Gritting her teeth Kera pulled herself up more. "Explain…"

The Exceed shook her head. "She wasn't like this always. Ten years ago I was walking through the woods when I heard some men talking. I checked it out and I saw several men abusing a little girl. Those men were slavers, they made little kids do work on something I didn't really realize. It was something huge and metal but it never got finished. I interfered them and saved the little girl. She was so scared and hid from everything and everyone."

"I see…" Kera mumbled realizing what she was saying. It was most likely the same thing that happened to her, except she was able to escape with the help of Marc. Here Archangel had saved this version of her.

"She was injured badly. A cut across her stomach and she had a broken arm. I brought her back to Extalia to see if they could help her there, but their strict rules and the small hatred towards humans they refused to help… and they banished me for trying to help her. The same happened to Pantherlilly but his was even more different." Archangel explained.

Kera nodded understanding the story so far. She motioned her to continue as she leaned herself against the sword. The white cat moved around and sat down on the ground. "I took care of her on Edolas, treating her injuries and looked after her. She was scared but somehow she developed some hatred in her."

The brunette raised an eyebrow at her. Hatred? From what she was hearing that woman had some serious anger issues. Archangel shook her head. "After all these years that hatred grew and grew. I tried to help her, telling her that not all people are this, but she wouldn't listen. She worked hard and she got high up in ranking, especially with the weapons she got custom made. She quickly gained the title Queen of Destruction. The King asked her to join his group, his Royal Army and she refused completely. And then she met Knightwalker."

"They did not get along well. They hated each other at the first sight they met. They then also got competitive and ever since she was able to kill half of the Fairy Tail members Kera got even angrier. She pushed everyone out, I was the only one she even had as a friend. I protect her but I want to help her. Yet she refuses that she needs help at all."

"And that is why you need my help." Kera stated simply.

Archangel nodded. "Yes, I see something inside of you. You can change people. You can help her!"

Kera sighed shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can. She wants me dead."

"Kera, she's just like you. Just look deep inside of you. Please, she needs help. If she continues down this path then she'll kill herself someday. She won't have any friends and she'll be miserable for the rest of her life." Archangel started to plead.

Kera rubbed her temple as best as she could while holding herself upright with the sword in the wall. What should she do? She can't just say no but on the other hand what could she do?

Glancing at the Exceed she finally sighed. "I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

Archangel smiled as she stood back up. "Thank you. You are truly a great person. I hope you will find some good in her and bring her back on the light path."

Kera nodded. "I just hope she won't kill me before I get the chance on bringing her back." She muttered.

"You know, she wasn't always like this. There was a time when she was just a sweet little girl." Archangel told her and Kera nodded. "Yea, but that doesn't change how she acts now."

The Exceed lowered her head. "I know, but I hope you will see the goodness in her. It is buried underneath all that hatred. Just show her that not all people are bad."

Kera glanced at the Exceed and nodded. Archangel walked passed her but gave her a quick glance. "Do not worry about your friends in the Lacrima. That man that can use iron is dealing with it."

She smiled a bit and nodded. "Thank you… for saving me as well."

Archangel bowed again. "I hope you can forgive me for my actions from the other town."

The brunette stood back on her feet as she leaned herself against the wall. "Let me guess. You immediately saw the goodness in me but had to play the role of her bodyguard so you wouldn't get noticed. Correct?"

"That is correct, yes." She stated and was about to leave. Kera stopped her though. "Wait, your sword."

"Ah yes, thank you." She said grabbing it. Bowing to her slightly she walked out of the alleyway. "I wish you good luck."

Sighing Kera nodded. "Yea, I wish that as well for me."

Glancing up at the castle she closed her eyes. _Alright, time to get my friends out of there and find a way on bringing other me to the light._

**And that's that! Archangel is in truth good! Wow who would have thought that? Hehe, well now we know a bit more about Edo-Kera's past and what happened to her. Now we'll just see if Kera can get her other self back to light. Please don't forget to review! I really enjoy them.**

**Until next time! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Yes! You all came back! Ahem... just joking. But I'm glad people reviewed. You make me so happy! Okay, getting back to the story here. Archangel has shown her true intentions, she just wants to help her dear friend! Okay, let's get this chapter going! **

**Alex: I know :D You made clear that you will never leave me alone ;) We all know that in every person there is some light in their heart and since it is Kera we all know she can be persuaded. I know you don't like drama but you're going to get a bit more in this chapter. And what has happened to the others? Well you'll find out soon enough.**

**snowleopard314: Here's the next chapter! And maybe you're guess is right. ;)**

**Meowhaha: She will be back sooner than you think. **

**Guest: Thank you, and maybe Archangel will become Kera's Exceed. Who knows. **

* * *

Lucy's head snapped up as she heard footsteps and the gate of her cell opening. Who was here? The footsteps sounded very creepy. It didn't take long for the person to stand right in front of her. Looking up her eyes went wide when she saw the familiar red head. "Erza!" She stated going on her knees.

The red head raised an eyebrow as Lucy scrambled around. "Are the others alright? Are they okay?"

Knightwalker smirked. "They're fine."

Lucy sighed in relief. "That's good."

"You do know in what situation you are in, right?" She asked her raising an eyebrow.

Lucy smiled slightly. "Yea… it's just… your voice, your face… it's like our Erza." She shook her head slightly. "I guess I just subconsciously relaxed seeing a friend and hearing her voice. You know, our Erza is part of Fairy Tail!" She said with a smile.

Knightwalker looked at her wide eyed. "What!?"

The blonde nodded. "Yea, and you're great friends with Kera! It's like the two of you are sisters! You're nice and loyal to the guild and…" She suddenly stopped when Knightwalker grabbed her by the hair and pulled her out of the cell.

"OW!" She shouted in pain trying to grab the red head's arm but she only pulled harder.

Knightwalker snarled as she dragged her down the hall. "Never! NEVER tell me I am friends with that good for nothing little bitch." She threw Lucy against the wall.

Lucy shook her head. "Erza isn't like this! She would never hurt someone defenseless! She wouldn't enjoy the pain and misery of others!" She stated simply.

The red head had enough, with her spear she grabbed Lucy by her restraints and hung her over the edge. "I am not the Erza you know." Knightwalker snarled. "I don't care about others, I only want to see my enemy suffer. See their faces when I slit their throat. And I can promise you that I and that little minx are not friends. I'd rather kill her if I had the chance."

Lucy gritted her teeth as she was hanging from the spear. "Don't… don't say that… with her voice and face!" She snapped.

Knightwalker smirked. "Goodbye Lucy, I'll make sure I'll tell your brunette friend the same thing I did to you before I cut her throat." With that she threw Lucy over the edge.

Screaming Lucy closed her eyes as she fell to the ground. "LUCY!" She looked up and saw two small figures flying towards her. Her eyes went wide as she saw who it was. "Happy! Carla!"

"Don't worry! I'll catch you!" Happy called out as he dove down, but missed Lucy and hit the wall instead. Carla quickly grabbed Lucy and pulled her up.

Lucy smiled. "Guys! You're okay!"

"We should be saying that to you." Happy stated as he helped Carla pull Lucy up. They both flew up back to where Knightwalker was standing. The red heads eyes went wide. "Exceeds? But how? The Queen of the Exceed ordered for her execution!"

Carla let Happy carry Lucy on his own as she crossed her arms. "That order has been revoked."

Knightwalker frowned. "Even if it has been revoked, you can't just simply carry out that decision. Now give me the girl."

"You wretched human, who do you think you're talking to!" Carla sneered. "I am Princess of Extalia, daughter of the Queen Shagotte."

Knightwalker's eyes went wide. Quickly she went down on one of her knees. "I am sorry for my outburst."

Carla glared down at the red head. "Where are the Dragon Slayers?"

"They are in the basement of the west wing Tower." Knightwalker told her while lowering her head. Lucy and Happy couldn't believe what was happening.

The white cat sneered. "Release them."

"I can't, I do not have the authority to…"

"Just do it!" Carla snapped at her interrupting the red head.

The red head gritted her teeth, but a voice caught her attention. "Knightwalker! Don't! Those Exceeds are fallen! They're fallen!" her eyes went wide as she heard this.

Carla simply flew away. "We're running away now." She stated. Happy and Lucy's eyes went wide before the blue cat flew after Carla.

Knightwalker clenched her fist as she smashed the ground. How could she be fooled by those damn fallen Exceeds?

She was going to make them all pay.

No one fools her.

* * *

Kera hid beside a wall letting by soldiers so she wouldn't get caught. She was outside of the dungeons. She just needed to get in find her friends and get out. Gajeel better find a way to free their friends from that Lacrima.

Quickly she snuck in through a passageway leaving the soldiers outside clueless. Sighing she looked around. The passageway was narrow and only went down one way. So there wasn't really a choice.

After Archangel had left she waited a few minutes so her magic energy would return. Luckily that was the same amount of time that she needed for her magic to return. Now she was able to use all four of her elements without problem.

But she was still pondering about Archangel's words. How could she help her counterpart anyway? It wasn't like she would listen to her anyway. She had her own mind and head and she was set on killing her, so why bother?

Erza would at least try. She would want to help her, but if her life was on the line what was she supposed to do? She couldn't simply sacrifice her life just for her.

"One problem at a time Kera. Just concentrate on finding your friends." Kera muttered to herself as she continued down the path.

_This place is strangely quiet. Too quiet for my liking. _She thought glancing around. Continuing down the path she finally found a door. Carefully she opened it and glanced through. She only found an empty room. So it was safe to go through.

Opening the door completely she took a few careful steps into the room. Nothing happened and she smirked. Kera was about to head down another hallway but something hit her neck. She wanted to turn around but found herself that she couldn't. Her body grew numb. It started in her neck but spread through her body fast!

Not even a minute later her whole body went numb and she hit the ground. She gritted her teeth. What went wrong?

"I thought you would try something like that." A voice stated. She froze. _Ah crap…_

Out of the shadows soldiers stepped out and with them one figure she knew all too well…

Herself

Kera glared up at the woman. She could definitely tell that they were nothing alike.

Edo Kera crossed her arms as she walked up to her. Picking her up she cocked her head. "It's remarkable how close we look alike. It's like we're the same person." She smirked at her.

"We're not the same, believe me. I wouldn't hurt my friends and I would never enjoy the pain of others." Kera stated. She couldn't move her body at all and this frustrated her. She can't just lose like this!

Edo Kera snorted. "Believe me, I know. I would never be so… weak."

"I'm not weak!" She snapped at her.

The woman laughed. It was kind of creepy hearing yourself laugh like that. She pulled Kera closer and glared at her. "I know what I'm saying. I was weak, I was pathetic, but I changed. I took things into my own hands and made everyone pay for what they have done to me. Everyone will fear me."

Kera gritted her teeth. _Damn it! _She thought angrily. _Archangel was right! She is like me! Same thoughts, same experience… just… different way that it happened. This could have been me… if I had let my hatred overcome me._

"Listen… me or whatever… you don't have to be like this! I know what you went through. Yes it was painful and it hurt and…" She started but the other cut her off.

"And nothing!" She snapped at her. "They killed Marc! You hear me? They killed him! They are all going to pay for that! You wouldn't understand!"

Kera gritted her teeth. "I do understand. In my dimension Marc died too. They killed him as well. I was angry as well but I didn't let that hatred and anger consume me. I was rational. I let people help me."

"I don't need help." She sneered while throwing her to the ground. "And I don't need you. You've been acting like you were me the last few days and you're going to pay for that. No one impersonates me and gets away with it."

She sighed glancing up at her. "What are you going to do? You can't just kill me."

"Oh I will kill you." She sneered kicking her in the chest. Kera gasped as she could hear one of her ribs crack. Edo Kera grabbed her up at her neck with an evil grin. "I will enjoy torturing you after we have taken your magic abilities from you. I will enjoy hearing your screams!"

Kera noticed the golden bracelet she was wearing and that they had started to glow. Her eyes went wide. The bracelet was connected to the gloves she was wearing and soon her hand that was free burst into flames. Edo Kera leaned closer. "With this, I will kill you."

She then let her go and Kera hit the ground, still not able to move her body. Edo Kera turned to the soldiers. "Tell them that we are ready to take their magic energy for Code ETD."

"Yes ma'am!" they yelled.

Kera couldn't do anything. Her other counterpart just dragged her to the room where they were probably going to take her magic energy.

This was going to be fun…

* * *

Natsu struggled against his chains as he was trying to get out. He and Wendy were both chained against a stone wall with a dragon painted on it. He pulled at his chains again but they didn't move. "Gah! When I get out of here they will pay for this! They will pay for all of this!" He yelled.

Wendy lowered her head. She still couldn't believe what had happened. This old man had explained their plan to them. That they were going to use the huge Lacrima where their friends were as a bomb to destroy Extalia. It was horrible. How could they do something like this?

"I promise you Wendy. I will get us out of here and we're going to stop them!" Natsu shouted pulling at his chains again.

"Natsu…" Wendy muttered glancing at him.

Out of nowhere the two of them could hear footsteps and someone talking?

"Just shut up!"

"I'm telling you, this is not the path you want to take!"

"You know nothing!"

"I do know! Because I AM you!"

Both Natsu and Wendy looked surprised. It couldn't be her. No… she was their only hope…

They saw two figures coming in. One walking and another one dragged. Their eyes went wide when they saw Kera and… Kera?

A person looking exactly like Kera was dragging in… well… Kera. "Listen to me! I can help you! You don't have to act this way!" Kera shouted.

Edo Kera snarled as she grabbed her and smashed her against the stone wall. Quickly she chained her against it as well. Next she grabbed her neck. "You… have nothing to tell me… I do not need anything from you… I don't need anyone's help… I got everything I want and I will have more." She snarled laying her hand against her side of the face grinning like a maniac.

Kera's eyes went wide as she felt warmth before it turned into scorching pain. She screamed out in pain as Edo Kera used her bracelet to burn the side of her face.

"KERA!" Natsu and Wendy yelled together.

She kept on screaming as the flames burnt her skin. She tried moving her head away but her counterpart held it in place as she put more heat into the flame. Natsu kept yelling as he pulled against his chains but nothing was working.

After a minute Edo Kera removed her hand and smirked at her success she leaned in closer. "Now, nobody will mistake you as me."

She took a step back and Kera hung her head, her left side of her face completely burnt and bloodied. Wendy gasped as she saw her. "How could you!?"

Edo Kera glared at the small girl. "You better watch what you say. I have had enough of you people. Always thinking their better than everyone. I will make all of you people pay for what you have done. Nothing will stop me, not even myself." She snarled glaring at her Earthland self.

Kera groaned, blinking as she tried to gain vision again. "This… you don't… have to… do this…" She told her spitting out blood. "I know… deep inside… of you… there's a heart… that regrets… what you are doing and… actually… cares for the people around her." She felt a slap on her burnt side of the face and she screamed out in pain.

"Shut your filthy mouth!" Edo Kera snapped. "I told you, I am not you. I will get what I want and that is the power we will receive." She turned around going to a console and typed in things.

Kera glanced up at her. "That's not… what you want." She stated.

Ignoring her completely her counterpart continued typing on the console. "We will start draining you of your magic so we can use it for Code ETD." She pushed a button and they all could hear a hissing sound.

The brunette glared at them all. "Enjoy the pain." She said before leaving them.

When she was gone Natsu immediately turned to Kera. "Are you okay? Kera? Kera come on! Talk to me!" He shouted at her.

Kera had her head lowered as she didn't speak for the first time. But then she gritted her teeth as she shook her head. "I failed… I failed everyone…" She muttered.

Natsu shook his head. "No you didn't Kera! You didn't fail anyone!"

"But I didn't…"

"Stop this Kera! Don't start blaming yourself. Nothing of this is your fault." Natsu stated with a sneer. "We'll get out of here Kera. Don't you worry."

She sighed. "I hope you're right. But right now… brace for the pain." She stated closing her eyes and the draining started.

* * *

Lucy hit the ground, pain running through her whole body. Both Happy and Carla hit the ground as well. "You will not get away this time." Knightwalker stated raising her spear aiming it at Carla.

The blonde closed her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. They were just trying to find the others. Carla gritted her teeth as she glanced up at Knightwalker.

A loud scream from Wendy was heard through the halls. Carla's head snapped up. "Wendy!"

Another yell was heard, this from Natsu. Happy welled up. "Natsu…"

Lucy was shocked as she heard the third scream. Her eyes went wide. "No! Kera!"

Knightwalker smirked slightly. "I can't believe she was able to catch her… well it takes an idiot to find an idiot." She stated.

"Don't talk about Kera like that!" Happy snapped at her stepping in front of Carla even though he was beaten up and looked like he was about to go out any second. "I won't let you hurt them! Especially Carla! You will have to go through me first!"

Knightwalker smirked even wider. "Fine, I'll kill you first!" She shouted ready to send her spear down him but an explosion to their side stopped her.

Immediately the place as covered in a cold mist. Lucy glanced up as the dust started to clear. She could see two figures standing there.

"Hey Lady! You attacked them knowing that they were with Fairy Tail!" A voice called out that the three knew all too well.

"Anyone who has hurt our friends will pay. No one gets away with hurting us." Another very familiar voice called out.

Lucy smiled as she knew who these people were.

"No one messes with Fairy Tail and gets away with it."

The dust cleared and the two figures were now visible to everyone. Lucy smiled as she leaned against her arms. "Erza! Gray!"

Knightwalker gritted her teeth. "Damn it, that bitch was right!"

Both Erza and Gray stood there with a serious expression on their faces. They were definitely not going to let them hurt their friends and family.

It was time to get serious.

**And we'll stop right here. Just like the episode did. I know it's mean and a cliffhanger but you won't have to wait that long. And oh my god what did Edo Kera do to Earthland Kera!? She will pay! **

**Ahem, anyway don't forget to leave a review behind! **

**Until next time! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay guys! Things are getting heated up! This chapter has a bit of action, not much but still a bit there to satisfy. Hope you guys enjoy it! And Erza and Gray are back! **

**Alex: I'm glad you're still laughing! Now it's time to get serious! Somewhat, hehe. We'll see if Kera will be alright or not. And before I start blabbing something that I shouldn't mention I'll just keep my mouth shut and let you read the chapter and see for yourself. Enjoy! **

**Guest: It had something to do with the dart she got hit with, also since it's directly forced I made it so it worked. Sorry for confusion. **

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: Thank you! And here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

The soldiers all backed away. "No way… two captains?"

"No you idiot! That one's the Earthland version!" Another soldier stated as they all raised their weapons. Lucy smiled. She couldn't believe that they were actually here.

Gray glared at them all. "Where are the others that you turned into Lacrima!?" He yelled while sending an Ice attack straight at them. The soldiers were all caught in it but Knightwalker quickly jumped out of the way. Jumping off of the wall she headed straight for Gray aiming her spear at him.

Quickly Erza stepped in blocking the attack. Knightwalker snarled seeing her.

"AGH! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOU ARE ALL DEAD!"

Everyone's eyes went wide. "That was Natsu!" Lucy stated trying to get up. Carla nodded. "Wendy must be with her as well!"

"Gray, go get Natsu!" Erza told him as she kept her gaze on Knightwalker. The other red head snarled at her trying to get their weapons out of the lock they were in at the moment.

Gray nodded as he ran over to Lucy. "Can you stand?"

"Yea." She told him as he used his Ice magic on the white substance that was around her wrists. It broke off and he quickly helped him up. Carla and Happy stood up as well. "Come on, we need to get Natsu." Gray told her as he helped her up and ran down the hallway.

Erza glanced at them before turning all of her attention to her counterpart. Their two weapons were in a lock before it broke and they both were able to cut each other. Knightwalker got a cut across her nose while Erza got one across her cheek.

Knightwalker glared at her while holding her spear. "I would never have thought the one person that would stop me would be myself."

Erza smirked as they both took a step back. "The same here. Though I cannot stand seeing myself hurting the people I love."

"Pathetic. Those people are your friends? Truly pathetic." Knightwalker laughed, but then glared at her while holding her spear in front of her. "Let's see how you can fight." With that she changed her spear. The tip was now a triangle as the red head smirked. With a quick movement she charged at her.

Erza's eyes went wide as she realized her speed had increased. _Fine, we'll play fire with fire. _With that she changed her armor into her Flight Armor increasing her speed as well. The two clashed swords again and Knightwalker narrowed her eyes.

Jumping back Knightwalker changed her sword again and used her Vacuum Spear to smash Erza back against the wall. She jumped up and changed her spear again into the same spear she tried to end Kera with. "It's over!" She yelled sending her spear at her. Erza raised her arms and as the spear made contact it exploded.

Knightwalker grinned, but frowned as the dust cleared. Erza stood there in her Flame Empress Armor, the attack barely scratching her. Knightwalker snarled. "Damn it! That fucking bitch was right! You switch your armor and sword at the same time."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "Who are you referring to? Who gave you that information?"

"The same person I'm going to kill after you! Both of them!" Knightwalker yelled sending her spear at the red head but Erza blocked it. _Who is she referring to?_

* * *

"They should be down here!" Carla called as he flew through the halls with Lucy and Gray behind her. Happy had gone and helped Gajeel find the Lacrima where their friends were since the blue cat knew where it was.

Lucy glanced at Gray. "How did you guys get here? I thought everyone was turned into a Lacrima."

Gray gave her a small smile. "You'll have to thank Gajeel about that. He broke the Lacrima in the town plaza and got us out there."

Her eyes went wide. "That huge thing only held the two of you!?"

"Yea it looks like it. Somehow Dragon Slayer Magic is big in this world. It's the only thing you can use to destroy the Lacrima and bring them back to normal." Gray explained. "But we'll explain everything later. For now we have to get Natsu and Wendy out of there."

"Uh Gray… Ke…"

"Guys in here!" Carla called interrupting Lucy, who was about to tell them that Kera was also there.

She just hoped she wasn't injured or anything. She didn't even know how she got captured. It couldn't be Knightwalker since she was dealing with them. So were it the soldiers? But Kera wouldn't be that weak…

Well she didn't have magic.

They all ran into a room where Carla was and immediately saw three figures hanging from a stone wall. Grays' eyes went wide as he saw Kera. "Kera's here too!?"

Immediately he went to everyone and used his ice magic to break the chains. Natsu hit the ground while Lucy caught Wendy and Gray took Kera. They were all out cold. He quickly moved Kera around but then saw her face. "Oh god…"

"What?" Lucy asked as she let Carla hug Wendy.

Gray shook his head. He couldn't believe it. "It's… Kera… her face…" He muttered. Lucy came over to her but gasped as she saw what he meant. Kera's left side of the face was completely burnt and bloodied. "Oh my god… who… who would do this?"

Gray clenched his fists, but grabbed a bottle with some pills. He gave it to Lucy. "Give one of these to Natsu and Wendy. It will give them back their magic ability."

"You're not going to give one to Kera?" Lucy asked glancing at him and the girl in his arm worried. Kera did not look good at all. Her side of the face looked horrible.

He shook his head. "No, I can feel that she has her magic. She probably met Gajeel or something. I'll take care of her injury." He muttered the last part.

Lucy simply nodded not saying a word. Grabbing two of those red balls she made both Natsu and Wendy take on. Immediately Natsu started coughing and shivering. "Natsu!" Lucy called out as she grabbed him.

Natsu coughed but slammed his fist now in flames to the ground. Raising his head he snarled. "T-They'll… p-pay… f-for… t-this…" He snarled. Roaring he breathed out fire shocking Lucy slightly. After that he got up and ran out the room. "Natsu!" She shouted after him.

Wendy moaned stirring slightly. Carla looked up at the girl. "Wendy… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry for everything."

The little girl coughed as she turned her body. Lucy crawled over to her making sure she was okay. "Wendy? Wendy? Everything is alright! You're safe. We're here."

They saw her cough as she moved her body and she was on her hands and knees. Her coughs then turned into sobs. "Wendy, what's wrong?" Carla asked her.

"They… they… they're going to use the Lacrima… and… and send it towards Extalia! They're going to use our friends as a bomb!" She shouted clenching her fists.

Lucy and Gray looked at her shocked, even Carla. "They're going to do what?" they all asked shocked.

Gray moved Kera around while making sure her head wouldn't as it was lying in his lap. He had a few bandages with him and he had wrapped them around her head making sure her face was covered. He shook his head. "What bastard would do this?" He muttered.

Wendy glanced over to them and closed her eyes. "I-It was… she… she…" She tightened her fists. "It was the Queen."

"The Queen?" Gray asked confused, but Lucy's eyes went wide. "No… you're not saying…"

Wendy nodded. "I'm sorry… we couldn't do anything! She captured her someway and dragged her here. She was mad because she had tried to act like her, saying she was the Queen but so that nobody else would mistake them… she used her magic bracelets and gloves to… to burn her face."

Gray was the only one who was confused. "What's going on? Who are you guys talking about? Who is this Queen?"

Lucy lowered her head. "The Queen of Destruction… that's Kera's counterpart. In Edolas, Kera hates everyone and is malicious and cruel. The book I got said that she is the most feared person in Edolas besides Knightwalker. She has even more hatred in her than the King himself."

Gray gritted his teeth. "How dare they do this to our friends. They're going to get it." He snarled. He slightly jumped when he felt a hand grasp his arm. Glancing down he saw that Kera had woken up. "Kera…"

She moved around before she slowly got back to her feet. She steadied herself against the rock. The others glanced at her worried. "Kera you shouldn't…" Lucy started but the brunette simply shook her head.

"I'm fine…" She muttered.

"Kera you…" Gray started but Kera snapped at him. "I'm fine! Gray!... Gray?" She asked confused. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked him.

He shook his head as he took a step towards her. "Not the matter at the moment, but we…"

Footsteps could be heard. Kera gritted her teeth as she pushed herself off of the rock and stood there ready to fight whoever came in. She just hoped it was either her counterpart or Knightwalker. She could punch either one at the moment.

The footsteps got louder until Kera noticed the smell. Immediately she lowered her hands and the others noticed this. "It's Natsu." She muttered simply.

Right then yelling was heard and they could all see the pink haired Dragon Slayer running back into the room. "AGH! It's the end of the world!" He shouted running around the room. "I just saw two Erza's. TWO ERZA'S! Everyone run for themselves!" He shouted.

Hearing this Kera's eye went wide. "Erza's here?" She asked. Natsu blinked hearing that voice. Turning around he saw Kera standing there, half of her face covered with bandages. She looked like some mummy. "Kera… you…" He stopped when he saw her head for the door.

"Kera wait!" Lucy shouted but she didn't need to. Natsu simply got in her way making her trip and fall into his arms. She tried to get out but he simply held her. "Kera, stop this. You're not fine."

Kera gritted her teeth. "I'm fine."

"Really? How well can you see?" he asked her.

Closing her eyes she clenched her fists. "Fine… I can barely see out of my left eye but I can see enough to kick their asses." She sneered trying to get out of Natsu's grasp but he kept a firm hold on her.

He made her look at him and she could see that he was serious. "Listen Kera, if you can't see, you can't fight. That's a fact. There is no room for discussion that you're going anywhere to fight."

"I can't just give up. I gave someone a promise and I'm not ready to break it. I at least have to try." Kera stated clenching her fists. _I can't let Archangel fail. I can see why she is worried. _

Natsu felt someone tug at him. Looking down he saw Wendy. "I can try and heal her."

"Really?" He asked and Wendy nodded. "Yes, those pills they gave us gave us our magic back. I can try and heal her with it."

Carla walked up to her worried. "Are you sure about this?"

Wendy nodded. "Yes." Glancing up at Kera she felt a bit bad. "I can't see one of my friends hurt so badly. I want to help."

The white cat sighed but nodded. "Alright, if that is what you wish."

Natsu nodded and helped Kera to sit down. She leaned herself against one of the rocks as Natsu carefully removed the bandage Gray had put on. Kera hissed slightly as he removed it but didn't say anything else.

Everyone grimaced as they saw the burnt flesh of their friend again. It was bad. How could someone do this? Wendy took a deep breath as she saw it.

Kera sighed. "It's bad… isn't it?" She knew it was bad. It felt bad and it probably looked bad. She almost couldn't see anything out of her left eye. It was all blurry. God she hoped she could see out of it again.

She saw Lucy shaking her head. "No, it's not bad… it's just… um… different?" She suggested.

Rolling her right eye she sighed. "I know it's bad Lucy… I can barely see… from my left eye and my left side burns like hell…"

"I'll try everything Kera… but it might hurt a little." Wendy told her.

Kera took a deep breath and nodded. She leaned back against the stone and closed her eyes. "Okay, I'm ready."

Wendy nodded and she put her hands just right over the burnt flesh. Her hands started glowing and the flesh started to heal. Kera gritted her teeth as it hurt. She thought it would hurt a bit but not this much. She grabbed a rock trying to squeeze it but somehow she changed her hand into stone crushing it without difficult. She groaned as Wendy continued. "Just hold on!"

Natsu took her hand. "You can squeeze my hand. It's alright." He told her. That was a mistake. Right as he said that she squeezed his hand like she was strangling something or someone. Natsu's eyes went wide. "Agh! Too much! Too much! God you have a death grip!" He yelled as Kera squeezed his hand as tight as she could. She also tried not to use magic so she wouldn't hurt him too much.

Wendy concentrated on healing the injury. It was bad, but she was positive she could do this. She had to for her friend. Also… Erza would go on a rampage if she found out what they done to her.

The skin started to turn back to normal as the burning part vanished. "Just a little bit more." She called out to her.

Kera squeezed harder and Natsu flinched. "She heard you!" He stated as he hoped his hand wouldn't die.

After a minute Wendy was finished healing. She let herself fall to the ground with a sigh. Glancing up at Kera she shook her head slightly. "This is all I can do."

Kera opened her eyes slowly and blinked slightly. Her left eye was a little blurry but she could see more out of it. She blinked a couple of time again before looking around. "How's your eyesight?" Wendy asked.

The brunette glanced at her. "I… I can see better, but it's still a little blurry sometimes. How is my face? Is it still burnt?"

The others smiled a little. Gray shook his head. "No, it's back to normal, but it's not healed completely." Quickly he created a piece of ice and gave it to Kera. She grabbed it and looked at herself. Her left side of the face was healed again, but you could see a few faint scars of burnt flesh still run down her cheek. It wasn't much, but you could still see it.

Wendy smiled slightly. "But don't worry. It should heal by itself. Just give it some time."

Kera touched her left side of the face with a smile. Lowering the piece of ice she smiled at Wendy. "Thank you so much Wendy. I owe you another one."

The blue haired girl shook her head. "No, it's fine. You don't owe me anything."

Kera nodded. She stood back up and had a determined expression. "Okay, it's time for payback."

"Can you see better?" Natsu asked grabbing his hand that she almost squeezed to death. She nodded slightly. "Yea, it's better than before, though sometimes it gets blurry."

Lucy hugged Kera. "I'm so glad you're okay."

She chuckled. "The same to you. What happened to you guys anyway? It looks like someone dropped you from a building." She commented.

Lucy froze slightly but then laughed. "Yea right, who would do that?"

Carla frowned slightly. "You do remember that Knightwalker did throw you from the building. If we hadn't come you would be dead."

"Thanks for reminding me…" She muttered.

Gray stood up again. "Come on guys, it's time we need to go after the King."

Kera frowned as she clenched her fists. "You go ahead and get the King, I need to pay someone a visit." She said before running out the door.

"Kera!" They all shouted running after her, that is all except for Wendy who stayed back with Carla.

Gray, Lucy and Natsu were running after Kera. They caught up to her and Natsu quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Kera, just stop for a moment."

"I need to do this Natsu." Kera stated simply. The Fire Dragon sighed as he lowered his head. "Fine, I get it, but be careful. She almost ruined your life by burning your face. She's dangerous. She's not right in her head. She's…"

"She's me Natsu." Kera stated with a serious glance. "Like it or not I am her, and she is me. We have the same history Natsu. She was a slave as well. Her best friend got killed as well. She has the same hatred and anger in her as do I. The only difference between us is that I have friends that help me and she doesn't. She does not want any help or friends. It's the same what could have happened to me if I didn't find you guys or if Erza hadn't made the choice to be my friend. I know what I'm doing Natsu. Just trust me."

Natsu glanced at her but sighed nodding. "Alright, but be careful! I don't want Erza at my throat for not looking after you."

Kera smirked. "Got it." With that she gave them all a nod before running down the hall.

Lucy's eyes went wide. "Kera! That's where the two Erza's are fighting!" Not even a minute later Kera came running back and ran into a different direction. "Thank you!" She called out but accidentally hit a pillar to her left and crashed to the ground.

They all flinched. Kera got up and shook her head. "I'm fine! Left eye is blurry sometimes." She told them before running down the hall again.

**And after a bit of a sad chapter we have a funny ending. I'm not that heartless. Everybody needs a little comedy in their life! Not much happened in this chapter but I promise the next chapter will have a bit more action. So don't forget to leave a review behind! **

**Until next time! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, now things are going to get interesting. A little action here again. Not much else to say this time so enjoy the chapter! **

**Guest: Sure no problem! I think she looks better with her long hair too ;)**

**Alex: Yep! Comedy is very important! Two Erza's is hell for Kera. She'd die if there were two of them! And of course, this is about Kera and her relationship with the others. And of course her own personal problems she has to live through! So enjoy the chapter because it also has action and both Kera's together! **

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: Thank you! And here you go! The next chapter! **

* * *

Edo Kera walked down a hallway overlooking the courtyard. She simply glanced at the soldiers before turning her attention towards the figure standing at the end of the hallway. She frowned slightly. "I was wondering where you were."

"I was scouting making sure that everything was in order. I have gathered a lot of information as well." Archangel said as she stood there her arms crossed over her chest plate. "I received information that Pantherlily is fighting one of the Fairy Tail members named Gajeel on the Lacrima Island. It seems that two other Fairy Tail members from Earthland have arrived and are helping the rest."

"Do you know who these two are?" She asked her dearest friend.

Archangel nodded. "Yes, the two mages called Gray Fullbuster the counterpart of Gray Surge and Erza Scarlet counterpart of…"

"Knightwalker…" Edo Kera sneered. Clenching her fist she took a deep breath. "She better not screw up."

The white Exceed glanced at her with a worried glance. "Also… your counterpart has escaped and is looking for you."

"What!?" She yelled at her. Immediately she punched the side of the wall. "Any plan where she is headed?"

"Not entirely, but I have seen her leaving the castle grounds. She may or may not be planning on helping Gajeel with Pantherlily." Archangel explained to her.

Edo Kera nodded. "Very well. I'm going to take one of those Legions to go after her."

"Kera…" Archangel quickly stopped her. The brunette glanced at her confused. The white Exceed gave her a hard stare. "What do they need the magic from those Earthlanders for anyway?" She asked.

The brunette smirked as she lowered her head slightly. "For Code ETD to take full effect."

"WHAT!?" Archangel turned around completely looking shocked. How could they? How could she support this? "Kera… how can you…"

Edo Kera simply ignored her. "They will all get what they deserve Archangel. They tortured me while those damn Exceeds banished you. They will all pay dearly." Archangel looked extremely worried at her friend. It had seemed she was beyond help, like she was insane. She watched Kera walk away without saying a word. Sighing the white Exceed closed her eyes. _Please Kera, get through to her. _

She hoped that she could save her.

* * *

Kera used both fire and magic to fly up to the Lacrima that was in the sky. How could they not see that? Somehow they were going to use that as a bomb to destroy Extalia. That's why she was trying to do anything to stop that from happening. That and she needed to find her counterpart. She was not going to break the promise she made Archangel.

On the way up to the island she saw something blue flying around. Her eyes went wide recognizing who that was. "Happy!" She called out.

The blue cat looked down and smiled. "Kera! You're okay!" Using both fire and air together she boosted herself up to Happy who caught her, so she wouldn't have to use all of her magic. Happy smiled at her. "I'm so glad you're okay! I thought you were dead!"

"Who said that?" she asked with a smirk. "Happy, how's Gajeel doing?"

Happy flew her up there and showed her that Gajeel was fighting a huge black Exceed just like Archangel. "Well he looks like he's doing fine." She stated, but quickly shook her head. "Happy listen, any minute now they're going to activate this chain dragon whatever and are going to use that Lacrima and send it crashing into Extalia."

The blue cat glanced at her and noticed the few red streaks running down her left cheek. "Kera, what happened to your face?"

"Not important at the moment." She told him quickly. "Like I said, there's…"

"YOU!"

Both of them glanced down and saw a huge blue creature flying straight towards them. Kera also noticed the figure standing on it.

Happy also noticed it. "That's you!"

"Drop me!"

"What?" Happy asked confused.

"Drop me now Happy!" Kera shouted. The blue cat done what she told him to do and simply let her go. Kera flew through the sky towards the Legion. In the last second she used her fire to boost her straight at her counterpart surprising her. With this action she knocked her off of the Legion.

The two flew through the air sending a few punches at each other. Kera noticed something blue beneath them and soon the two of them landed on it and a roar was heard. _Damn… stupid flying beast. _

Edo Kera stood up wiping her mouth. "How dare you tackle me!?"

Kera stood up as well. "How dare you kidnap our friends, take our magic energy and burn my face!" She snapped at her. "I can tolerate you burning my face, but torturing my friends and using them as a bomb is going way too far."

"You don't know anything! Those damn Exceeds deserve to die!" She shouted.

"Why?" Kera shouted at her. "Why do they need to die?"

Edo Kera clenched her fists. "They think they're all so high and mighty. They have magic and we have to try and survive with little what we have."

"There's another reason. I can see it." Kera stated simply.

"None of your business!" Edo Kera yelled while activating her bracelets. She could see flames coming out of the gloves and they grew bigger and she used it like a whip. She sent one of them straight towards her but Kera simply raised both of her hands. Right when the fire whip came down on her she moved her hands redirecting the fire so she had it.

Her counterpart's eyes went wide as she smirked slightly. "I'm an Elemental Dragon Slayer, that means every element you throw at me, I can use."

Edo Kera smirked. "The same here as well. You can also send anything at me. I'll be able to use it for my purpose as well."

"Then we're at a stalemate." Kera stated but smirked. "But a friend told me once, that when two people use the same magic it comes more than the magic you use. It's strategy, technique and a lot more. It's not all just about power."

"No wonder your friends are pathetic, they tell you a lot of pathetic stuff as well." Edo Kera laughed. She activated her bracelets again and moved her arms to the side. Air surrounded her hand and Kera got ready. "It is only about power. If you don't have power then the whole world will just crush you. Then you'll just be their slave!"

"That's not true." Kera told her. They were both still standing on the blue Legion as it flew around in the air. She glanced at the Lacrima Island and saw Gajeel still fighting with Pantherlily. The others were probably fighting down at the kingdom. She looked back up at her counterpart. "There is a lot more to this world than just power. If you have friends, then it doesn't matter if you are weak or not. Your friends make you strong. As long as you have them nothing else matters."

"Just shut up! You don't know anything!" Edo Kera shouted sending a huge airwave towards her. Kera quickly sent both of her arms to the ground cutting the wind with her own so she wouldn't be blown back.

"Friends? Yea, I had a friend but he got killed! Murdered by those bastards! He…"

"He gave you the chance to escape didn't he?" Kera asked her and her counterpart looked shocked. "How…"

She took a step towards her. "I know that, because it happened to me as well. I am you. What you experienced I also experienced. Our friend was Mark. He helped us get through the times during the time we were slaves. But then during the time when Jacky tortured us Mark stepped in and fought her so we could escape. But that is when she stabbed him killing him. I know how you felt because I felt the same way. Believe me, I wanted to kill everyone there as well, but I didn't let that anger consume me."

She was finally in front of her and gazed into her eyes. "Just think… destroying Extalia. How would that make Archangel feel? The only person who is your friend."

"They banished her! They need to pay…" Kera shook her head interrupting the other person. "She is your friend Kera. She has done so much for you and you repay her by destroying her home town?"

"I… I just want to make them pay for what they have done. I can't just let them get away with it!" Edo Kera told her with a sad look.

She was getting to her. That's good. "I know, but doing this you're no better than those slavers."

"I…" Edo Kera hung her head and Kera smiled slightly. She pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be alright. You have friends that can and want to help you. You just have to let them in."

The Edolas version of her lowered her head. Kera smiled. She was the same as her. The same past and same feelings and thoughts.

A sudden roar was heard before the sound something crashing into something. They both turned around and saw a huge chain that had slammed itself into the rock of the Lacrima. Kera's eyes went wide. "No!" She shouted.

Immediately the other Kera snapped out of her thoughts and quickly grabbed the Earthland version before punching her in the stomach. "You and your filthy lies will end right here!" She snarled before throwing her off of the Legion.

_Damn it! So close too! _Kera couldn't breathe at first after she had punched her in the stomach. She was falling through the air and couldn't do anything really. But after a minute it all passed. She saw the Legion and the island growing smaller and she knew she didn't have much time. So at the top of her lungs she screamed. "HAPPY!"

The blue cat looked down from where he had his glance at the chain and saw Kera falling to the ground fast! Immediately he flew after her. "I'm coming!" he shouted. He started to fly towards her but realized it wasn't going to be enough. _I won't reach her in time. I can't fail her too! _

Suddenly a white figure passed him flying straight towards Kera. His eyes went wide as he saw who it was. "Kera watch out!"

Kera didn't have time to react to Happy. The floor was coming closer and closer. She closed her eyes shielded her face and waited for the impact.

But it never came

Opening her eyes she saw that the ground was getting farther away. She was moving in the wind. Turning her head up to see who her savior was she was surprised. It was Archangel.

The white Exceed glanced at her. "You know, you should be saving her, not me you."

Kera grinned. "Heh… yea… thanks… again…" she mumbled the last part. They both heard a noise and saw that the Lacrima Island was heading straight towards Extalia. Glancing up at Archangel she lowered her head. "I'm sorry, I tried to stop this. I almost got through to her!"

"Doesn't matter now." Archangel told her as they flew up to the Island. Kera could see a blue Legion ramming it's head against it trying to slow it down. She knew it wasn't her counterpart. It was probably her friends. Kera glanced up at the white Exceed. "We need to help them!"

Archangel nodded. "Yes. I'll fly us up there. Hang on." With that she dashed up into the sky towards the island. "By the way." Kera started. "Thanks for rescuing me again."

The white Exceed smirked. "No problem. Though maybe I will need to charge you for each rescue."

Kera laughed. "Haha, very funny." She said rolling her eyes. They both could see several people trying to push the island back. It had almost reached Extalia. Only few inches were left. There were only several people stopping the island from being crushed into Extalia and they would be crushed as well. She could see several people. Natsu, Lucy, Gray even Erza. She was glad that they were all safe.

Archangel flew up to them and dropped Kera next to Natsu and Happy. The Fire Dragon Slayer looked over at her and smiled. "Kera! You're okay!" He then also noticed the white Exceed next to her who was also helping them to push back the island. He looked at her shocked. "Kera… she's…"

"She's fine." Kera told him. He smiled knowing what this meant. "She's the one you made the promise to?" Kera grinned and nodded. She then concentrated on the island. A seal appeared on her hands and with all of her power she tried to push the island back.

After a few minutes Kera shook her head. "It won't be enough! We can't… push it back!"

"Just try harder!" Archangel told her even though she knew it was true. She really didn't want her homeland destroyed.

So they all tried to push harder. Kera closed her eyes as she pushed harder. Out of her eyesight she saw something heading towards her. It was thousands of lights that headed for the Lacrima. She glanced up and was amazed at what she saw. "Exceeds?"

Archangel looked as way. She was also shocked. "They are… helping? But how? They never… help humans."

More and more Exceeds came and helped pushing back the island. At the moment Archangel didn't think much about it and concentrated on pushing back as well. Glancing at Kera she saw that she was giving it her all. Maybe this was the time for their bonding. To show that humans aren't as bad as they seem to be.

"Everyone! Push back as hard as you can! With all of our power together we can push it back!" A familiar voice to Archangel called out. Looking up she saw it was their Queen Shagot. She smiled slightly before continuing to push back.

Everyone kept pushing back and it seemed it was working. They all kept on pushing back and the island seemed to be slowly going the other way. Archangel kept on pushing, that is until she saw something falling. Her eyes went wide as she saw it was Shagot.

Kera saw this as well and turned to Archangel. "Go!"

She nodded and immediately dashed for her. What was she thinking? Only flying with one wing? That's exhausting for her! She quickly flew down to her and caught her. Not even a second later did Pantherlily arrive. "Is she alright?"

Archangel glanced down at their Queen who was in her arms. "Are you alright my Queen?"

Shagot looked up at the two Exceeds and smiled. "Archangel… Pantherlily… it is so good to see the two of you again."

Archangel shook her head. "Why are you doing this my Queen? You know that flying with only your one wing tires you out."

Shagot smiled slightly glancing up at Archangel. "Still worried about me are you? You do know that you are not my bodyguard anymore." She then lowered her head. "But I am so sorry for everything."

Both Exceeds shook their heads. "No my Queen." Pantherlily intervened. "We are the ones who should apologize. We went against orders…"

The Queen looked up at the two. "You went against orders to help someone. To save humans."

The two lowered their heads. "We are sorry for not doing anything. For not stopping the Royal Army when we still had the chance." Pantherlily said letting a few tears fall. Archangel did the same. "Extalia will always be our home. No matter what."

Shagot smiled at the two of them and they could already see that they had pushed back the island. Right then a light surrounded the whole island and before they knew it the Lacrima was gone. Kera had jumped back and stood on Extalia as she watched all of this happen.

Glancing up everyone saw Mystogan standing on a white Legion. He smirked at his friends. "Do not worry! Your friends are safe! The whole town of Magnolia and the Fairy Tail wizards have been brought back to Earthland due to Reverse Anima."

They all sighed in relief. Their friends were safe and back to where they needed to be. Mystogan glanced at the two Exceeds and nodded to them. Kera caught the glance of Archangel and smiled at her.

But then both Exceeds were hit. Archangel was hit by a blast through the back while Pantherlily got stabbed with a stone spike she knew all too well. "NO!" She called out, as she had to watch the two Exceeds fall from the sky.

Beneath them she could see two Legions. On one stood Knightwalker her long hair flowing in the wind while on the other one stood her counterpart glaring at her with the goal to kill her. She gritted her teeth. How could they just simply shoot them? Clenching her fists she also gritted her teeth. _This has gone way too far._

**Dun, dun, dun cliffhanger! Okay next chapter is filled with action! You guessed it! It's a battle to the end! Okay, before I start blabbing here I'll just let you guys go now, let you seethe in anger because 'how could she stop right before the action!?' Well I promise the next chapter will be worth it! So just hang in there, write a review and as usual...**

**Til next time! **


	23. Chapter 23

**It's time for some action! That's right, this chapter is filled with action and more action! So hope you guys are ready! Because this will be legen... wait for it... dary! Hehe, oh and come on guys, I know you're out there, don't leave me hanging with the reviews! Maybe this chapter will change your minds! **

**Guest: Well, just read on and maybe you'll find out. Maybe there is something the two have in common, or not.**

**Alex: Well here is the chapter you have waited for! So tell me how you liked it! This chapter is filled with action and it's Kera vs Kera. Normally a fight with one Kera is awesome now we have two! So hang on! **

* * *

Kera saw the Legion with her friends go down. Whatever that machine down there was, was definitely causing everything. Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy were fighting the Dorma Anim. She wanted to help them, but she had someone else to deal with first.

She jumped from the island and headed towards the Legion. She covered her fist with stone and even covered that with fire. With a cry she smashed her fist into the Legion's neck sending it towards the ground.

Edo Kera glared at her. "How dare you!"

Kera got back to her feet as the Legion was going down. Edo Kera snarled. "You are going to pay! Archangel should have dropped you and let you die! You probably done something with her!"

"You're the one who wanted to destroy her home!" Kera shot back but her eyes went wide as she saw a mix of flame and wind headed straight towards her. Quickly ducking, sliding down the Legion she dodged the attack so she wouldn't get burned again. Her face had suffered enough.

Edo Kera gripped her fists tighter. "They banished her! They threw her out just because she helped me!"

Kera got back up. "But that doesn't mean to destroy her home! They have their rules and they all have to follow them!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Edo Kera yelled at her charging at her with both of her fists surrounded by flames. Kera was about to jump out of the way, but both were taken by surprised when the Legion hit something else, probably another Legion and they both fell from the blue flying creature.

"Not again!" Kera shouted trying to move around in the air so she wouldn't hit the ground so hard, but something grabbed her. Her counterpart had caught up and tackled her in the air. Kera used fire and wind to stop them from falling so fast. Unfortunately her counterpart had other ideas. She yanked her head back and grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. "You're going to make a soft landing!"

"No I won't!" Kera yelled while moving her body around so she wasn't at the bottom anymore. Edo Kera's eyes went wide as she saw an island they were going to land. She also quickly tried to turn but only managed to get them both on their sides so both of them hit the ground.

It was a hard landing and Kera could feel her shoulder giving away. _No, no, no! Don't dislocate now! _She shouted in her mind, but knew it was futile. Pain shot through her shoulder and she almost cried out in pain.

She couldn't even rest as her enemy jumped on her and tried to strangle her. Gritting her teeth she kicked her in the stomach and threw her over her shoulders. Kera then started crawling back but hit something. Turning around her eyes went wide.

Knightwalker was kneeling on the ground giving her a death glare. She let out a roar before sending her spear at her. Letting out a small eep she opened her legs missing the spear and quickly crawled back the other way, not wanting the red head to kill her. She'd rather deal with herself than Knightwalker.

Yep, no thinking that over. Herself over Knightwalker.

She dragged herself back with her good arm but quickly bumped into something again! _Please don't be someone to kill me. Please don't be someone to kill me. _

"Kera?"

Her eyes snapped open as she glanced up at the voice. Her eyes went wide and her smile grew. Immediately she jumped up and hugged the person. "Erza!" She shouted hugging her with her good arm.

She could feel arms around her as well. "Oh god, you are okay! I thought something bad happened to you when I only found Natsu, Lucy and Gray." She squeezed her and Kera smiled. After only seeing the evil counterparts of you and your friends it was good to finally see your friendly friends that weren't out there to kill you.

They parted and Erza smiled at her. That's when Kera saw the cut on Erza's cheek. "What happened to your cheek?" She asked.

"Me? What happened to your face!?" Erza stated seeing the few red lines going down the side of her face. Gripping it slightly she sighed. "Long story, but what I need a favor from you is, could you put my shoulder back into place?" She asked grinning slightly.

"You dislocated your shoulder!?" Erza yelled at her.

"Scarlet! We're not done here!" Knightwalker sneered and a person getting up to their feet. It was Edo Kera who moved her head around, a few cracking sounds appeared. "Same here." She snarled.

Kera quickly turned back to Erza. "Come on! You have to put it back! I can't fight with a dislocated shoulder!"

"Kera, I can't just…" They both stopped when they saw both Edo Kera and Knightwalker head straight towards them. "Don't let her get her arm back in!" Edo Kera yelled.

Knightwalker snarled at her. "Don't tell me what to do!"

Kera gritted her teeth as she stomped her feet to the ground and raised a hand in the air. Immediately a huge wall appeared in front of them cutting the two off. "Erza please! Just pull!"

Erza gritted her teeth but nodded. She made her turn around and she grabbed her arm. She was about to pull but the wall exploded causing both Knightwalker and Edo Kera to show up. Kera's counterpart already had her fists covered with flames. "You're going to pay." She snarled.

Kera moved her good arm sending a water wave at them. Erza was about to help but Kera stopped her. "Just do it! I'll hold them back!"

"Kera…"

"Just do it!" She shouted sending another fire attack towards the two keeping them back.

Knightwalker snarled as she simply jumped up in the air and sent her spear down at them. Kera transformed her whole left arm into stone blocking the attack. The red head kept on putting force into the attack trying to push her down, but Kera wasn't going to let down.

But then the pain shot through her whole right shoulder making her scream out in pain. Erza had pulled at her arm popping it back into the socket. Right at that moment she couldn't hold Knightwalker's attack and was pushed down to the ground. Luckily Erza reacted quickly enough to push Knightwalker back with her own sword.

Kera was on the ground kneeling as she held her right shoulder trying to ignored the pain. Erza went to her. "Kera, are you okay?"

"Yea… just… more painful than I thought…" She muttered gritting her teeth.

The red head helped her up on her feet. Kera gave her a small smile while nodding her thanks to her.

The two could hear someone letting out a disgusting sound. Turning around they both saw their counterparts glaring at them. "You done with this stupid nonsense?" Edo Kera snarled.

Kera took a step forward. "Listen Kera, me, whatever… I told you… I know what you're going through. I probably would have ended the same way as you, wanting revenge but due to friends I found the right path." She said smiling slightly at Erza. The red head smiled back and nodded.

Turning back to her counterpart she narrowed her eyes. "Now you can do whatever you want with me. You can throw me off a cliff, send Knightwalker after me or burn my face off. I will not stop trying to help you!"

"Wait what!?" Erza yelled. "She burned your face!?"

"Yea! So what? She's been going around acting like she was me and she got what she deserved." Edo Kera snapped.

Erza snarled as she summoned one of her swords and pointed it at her. "I don't care if you are just a different version of Kera here, but no one hurts her, got it?"

Knightwalker glared at her. "You are actually protecting her!?"

Erza nodded. "We're friends, heck, we're even sisters. All of Fairy Tail is our family."

Both Edo Kera and Knightwalker glanced at each other. "Hell no!" They both shouted. Knightwalker snarled. "I would be caught dead than be friends with that little minx."

Edo Kera snarled. "You're the one to talk! You shot down Archangel! I will never forgive you!"

"That traitorous Exceed had it coming towards it!" Knightwalker snarled at her. "The same with that black one you shot down!"

"He was a traitor from the beginning!" Edo Kera yelled at her.

Knightwalker roared before using one of her transformed spears to send an air blast at the two bystanders. Erza jumped out of the way but Kera stood there still raising her hands taking the attack. It was air so she was able to control it.

Out of nowhere she was punched into her left side of the face. She screamed out in pain as it was still sensitive from when she was burnt there. Turning around she saw her counterpart standing there grinning at her as she had her fists covered in stone.

Kera shook her head trying to get her vision back in her left eye. It was blurry again and it was hard to see. Edo Kera smirked. "It seems you're still suffering through the effects of being burnt."

Rubbing her left eye she glared at her counterpart. "Doesn't matter. I'll fight half blind if I have to." With that she charged towards the brunette. Edo Kera got ready to strike her but was surprised when Kera jumped over her in the last second. With a swift kick to the back she sent her sprawling to the ground.

From her right eye she saw something coming towards her. Quickly jumping out of the way she missed a huge black spear. Glancing at her friend she noticed that the two red heads were fighting real hard. If Erza had to use her leg trick with the swords then she must be a hard opponent… well… she was fighting herself.

But turning back to her own battle now she saw her counterpart getting back to her feet. She glared at Kera. "Why do you keep on fighting!? You have lost! Just give in!" She yelled at her while raising her hands up into the air. Several spikes came out of the ground trying to spike Kera. She on the other hand kept on dodging them, though a few were able to scratch her.

Hitting the ground she glanced back up at Edo Kera. "What I'm wondering is why you still want revenge? Just look at Archangel. Yea she was banished, exiled from her home, but she still fought tooth and nail to protect them. Don't you see? Revenge isn't the path to take! You have to understand me."

Edo Kera snarled. "Forget it! With this new magic I can vanquish anyone who stands in my way! Anyone who threatens me and Archangel. There is nothing that can stop me!" She shouted charging at her again.

She sent couple of more attacks towards Kera who kept on trying to dodge. Her counterpart was getting really angry now. She was sending attack after attack of all four elements. Fire, water, earth and air straight towards her. Kera kept on blocking and dodging the attacks.

Smirking Edo Kera quickly faked a punch to the left. Of course since Kera couldn't see that much at her left side she immediately dodged to the right which made Edo Kera immediately punch to the right as well. Kera gritted her teeth as she stumbled back.

Her counterpart didn't waste any time and immediately tackled her to the ground. Kera struggled around but it seemed she had her pinned to the ground. Edo Kera grinned at her. "This time, you won't get away."

Kera could feel her one arm being held to the ground by a rock bind. Holding her other arm Edo Kera gripped her neck. "This time, you're done." She then placed her hand on her left side of the face again.

She could feel the heat burning through her skin again. She screamed out in pain again as Edo Kera grinned. Unfortunately she was taken aback when her arm was gripped by Kera. The brunette pulled her counterparts hand back with amazing strength while using her fire to burn her arm as well.

Kera snarled. "No… I'm not!" She transformed her other trapped arm into stone and pulled it out and grabbed her by the neck. "You're done." She sneered before punching her back and then kicked her away.

She got back to her feet stumbling around. She carefully felt for her left side of the face. She hissed and quickly retracted as it burned like hell. Also, she couldn't see anything out of her left eye now. "Shit…" She muttered. This was not how she wanted it to go.

She was just joking about fighting her half blind! This was just too ridiculous! Again she felt someone grab her shoulders, but she knew it wasn't hostile since it was a soft touch. "Kera! Look at me." The brunette turned to her.

Erza slightly grimaced at the sight, but it wasn't that bad. Her skin wasn't completely burnt, just slightly singed. She stopped it in time, but what worried her was that her left eye wasn't reacting like it should. "Kera can you see anything?"

She shook her head. "I can't see out of my left eye." She slightly panicked. She was about to touch it but Erza stopped her. "Don't… it doesn't look that bad. Are you completely blind or…"

"No, not blind… just… blurry, I can't see anything!" She started to panic again, but Erza grabbed her. "Listen Kera, just calm down. Everything is alright. Wendy can heal it. It's not that bad. She just got lucky and messed up your eye, but it's going to be alright."

Kera blinked trying to see something and glanced up at Erza. She noticed she was battered and bruised. Had she won against Knightwalker? No… it couldn't be that easy… could it?

Erza was about to say something but quickly pulled her out of the way of an attack. Kera stumbled around not seeing anything out of her left eye. It was horrible…

She saw Erza fighting Knightwalker again and also saw that her counterpart was starting to help her. It's like they already counted her out.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes… or eye… and thought hard. _Please… Kayeleth, give me the strength and power to defeat them and end this for all. _At that moment she felt a strange power surge through her. She smiled and lowered her head. _Thank you…_

Opening her eyes she glanced at the three people fighting. Erza was having trouble and she could clearly see it. She could handle each of them on her own but not together. _Time to end this. _She thought in her head before charging in her whole body covering itself into flames.

* * *

Erza gritted her teeth as she kept on fighting back both Knightwalker and Edo Kera. It was hard fighting them on their own but it was almost impossible to fight them together. She quickly blocked a swipe from Knightwalker's spear and jumped back missing a fist from Edo Kera.

"You're going down Scarlet!" Knightwalker shouted charging at her.

Erza quickly requipped into her Flight Armor dodging the attack with her speed. When she was out of harms way she quickly requipped again, this time into a complete set of armor that was in pink. She held both of her swords with hatred in her eyes. They had hurt her friends, her family… but there was still some of them in there somewhere.

Knightwalker gritted her teeth before changing her spear into Ravelt. "I would never have thought I would need this. Ravelt is the most powerful spear I have. No one has seen it and has survived."

Erza raised her sword at the two. "The same goes to my armor. Armadura is the one armor dedicated to Fairy Tail. No one has seen it either and has come out alive. This is one of my strongest armors I possess since it harbors the heart of Fairy Tail."

"Pathetic." Knightwalker snorted. She glanced at Edo Kera and gritted her teeth. "I might hate your guts and everything about you. But how about we put all of our differences aside and kill this bitch?"

Edo Kera smirked. "First time I agree with you."

_Well… at least they finally agree on something. _Erza thought. The two were about to attack her but something came crashing right between them. It was a ball of fire. At least that's what they thought at first.

Looking closer they could see that it was Kera in the middle of all that fire. Erza smirked slightly. _There's the Kera I've been missing. _The brunette stood up straight glaring at both of them. "I've tried reasoning with you so many times. This is it, if you don't listen to me now, then there's no chance." She told her counterpart.

Erza walked up to her and Kera saw her out of her right eye. She made sure she came up to her right. Nodding at Erza she smiled slightly. "I think it's time we showed them what we got sis."

The red head laughed and nodded. "My pleasure."

Knightwalker and Edo Kera gritted their teeth as they saw the two walking together. Erza raised one of her swords, green lightning surrounding them. Knightwalker got her spear ready as well, but Kera quickly grabbed a hold of Erza's arm.

With the green lightning fire, water and air surrounded it as well. The other two were shocked about this. Erza and Kera charged at them and quickly did the other two as well. Kera and Erza glared at them. "THIS IS THE POWER OF THE DRAGON KNIGTH!"Kera yelled as the attack hit with Knightwalker's spear which let out a purple light while Edo Kera used her bracelets.

The four clashed causing a huge explosion to erupt around them. They all stood there as the smoke disappeared. Knightwalker's spear cracked slightly before breaking completely and her clothes were ripped. The same happened to Erza's sword, including her armor was completely blown off. Kera clenched her chest as she hit the ground. Edo Kera hit the ground as well.

Out of nowhere the island started to crack and crumble before falling out of the sky. Kera hit the ground as well not able to take it anymore. Her magic power was completely drained. The huge piece were they were all standing on was falling towards the earth. Erza and Knightwalker were still fighting it out, but the two Kera's were out of it. They were both lying on the edge that formed cracks.

And it broke off.

Both red heads saw this and their eyes went wide. "KERA!" They both yelled shocking the other one.

Kera closed her eyes. There was nothing she could do. A white figure came flying through the sky catching the two people before landing on the ground safely. Both looked up and where shocked to see it was Archangel.

Kera groaned. "Damn… now… I owe you three times…" She mumbled.

Archangel laughed slightly. "Yes, that is true."

Edo Kera glanced up at the white Exceed in shock. "Archangel… I thought… I thought you were…" She saw the bandages around her chest.

The Exceed shook her head. "I'm fine, though I wish you would stop with your revenge. Life is not all about revenge."

Edo Kera let out a few tears. "But… they…"

"It's alright Kera. It is alright. You do not need to do this anymore." Archangel told her with a smile. "Enjoy your life for once." The brunette nodded with a few tears on her face.

The Exceed then looked over at Earthland Kera. "And you… I owe so much to you. You helped so much."

"But in the end you did all the work." Kera said with a faint smile.

A crash beside them alerted them that the two red heads had finally arrived on solid ground as well. Turning her head slightly she could see Erza on the ground exhausted and out of magic. She smiled at her.

Everything had worked out.

**Aw! Happy ending! But it isn't over yet! They're not back home yet! But tell me how this chapter was. I had to rewrite this like... four times to get this right. Ugh, but I think I got it this time. So just tell me what you think in the reviews and other then that...**

**Until next time! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Ugh god... why do you hate me!? Why do you have to make me sick!? Ugh... first it was just a sniffle there and a cough there but now I'm lying half dead on the couch... ugh... I hate this... well... at least I have this. **

**This chapter is now about the journey back home and a little talk with some people. You'll figure it out when you keep on reading on. **

**Alex: Yes I did! That's what you get when you watch 'How I Met Your Mother' before posting the chapter. And good to see that the chapter was amazing! There won't be any in this but a little fluff. Kera will live for another day, haha, and now for the journey back home. **

**Jewelsy426: Don't worry! So what if you're a bit awkward, I'm awkward too :P And I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. And well... Kera is still growing up. Can't let her be unharmed in everything. And for your question, I don't have a script or anything. I just watched the episodes and know what's going on, everything else I read on wiki or watch the episode again. At least it's not as bad as The Avengers where I know almost every line... yea... **

**Guest: Great to hear that it was great! Here's the next chapter so hope you like it as well." **

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: Read on and maybe you will find out ;)**

* * *

The white Exceed had pulled everyone back together. She knew they wouldn't fight anymore because it seemed they finally have found reason… and they were out of magic energy. Archangel dragged Kera next to Erza. She grunted slightly as she hit the ground. "Sorry." The Exceed apologized.

"It's fine…" She muttered holding her arm. It was throbbing in pain. Jeez, she thought it wouldn't hurt so much putting it back into the socket, but… it hurt like hell!

"You okay?" Erza asked her and she nodded. "Yea…" She mumbled.

Knightwalker still couldn't believe that the two of them were friends and acted like sisters. She could not imagine being friends with someone like that. The two hated each other and would rather kill each other.

A loud roar was heard with an explosion that caught everyone's attention. "What… was that?" Kera asked glancing at Archangel.

The white Exceed sighed. "That was the Dorma Anim the King is using to fight the other Dragon Slayers. With it he's also draining the magic from Edolas."

Both brunettes' eyes went wide for two different reasons. Edo Kera looked shocked as if she had gotten the news that someone had died. "No… no… I… no… they… they destroyed it… how…"

Erza gave her a confused glance. "What are you saying?"

It seemed she had snapped somehow. Edo Kera let her head fall to the ground. "I… I… thought it was gone. When I was a slave… they made us build this huge contraption. We didn't know what it was and no one questioned them, because if you did, you would get punished. But I overheard the slavers talking about it and found out it was the Dorma Anim…"

She took a shuddered breath before continuing. "When I was able to escape I swore I would do anything to destroy that machine. It ruined my life and also that is how my revenge started. So when I grew up and got power and recognition I sent a couple of soldiers after that machine to destroy it finally. They told me they were successful… those traitors!"

She could hear shuffling and turned around to see Kera trying to get back to her feet. She tried getting up on her feet but stumbled around before hitting the ground with a thud. Gritting her teeth she tried again, but only to fall on the ground again hitting her injured arm. Letting out a small painful gasp she turned on her back holding her arm.

Erza looked worried. "Kera, what are you doing?" She asked.

Kera clenched her fists getting back up to her feet. "I… I have to… help them… promised Wendy…" She had her body on her hands and feet but due to her right arm being almost useless and her left eye as well she couldn't do much. She fell to the ground again.

That's when Erza started to push her body and crawled over to her. She couldn't watch her injure herself more. Archangel sat down beside Edo Kera and gave her a small smile. "What?" The brunette asked giving the Exceed a confused glance.

"Just watch." She told her motioning to their counterparts. Knightwalker didn't say anything else either as she watched.

Erza grabbed Kera and pulled her back. The brunette struggled, moving her arms, mostly her left one around. "Let me go Erza… I have to… help them! They're in danger! Ugh… they… they need me… they need help… I promised Wendy I'd be there for her."

"Just like we promised to be there for each other." Erza told her seriously holding her tightly, but it wasn't really tight since the two had almost no energy left. "I know how you feel Kera. You want to help them, I get it, but you're injured. If you go after them you're just going to get yourself killed. And don't worry about Wendy. Natsu and Gajeel are there to protect her."

The red head continued on as Kera kept on struggling. "They are three Dragon Slayers Kera. They'll handle it. No one and nothing will be able to stop three, not even a metal dragon. Gajeel is probably going to eat that thing anyway."

"But I still need to…"

"No you don't Kera." Erza interrupted her gaining the upper hand pulling her close. "You don't need to do anything. You fought hard already showing the people in this world that there is more to living than just magic or revenge." She stated glancing over at their counterparts. Knightwalker looked away but Erza knew that she finally got it and it seemed Edo Kera has finally realized this as well.

"You deserve to rest and let the others finish things up. They got it. Just trust me. And anyway, you need to rest and heal up since you're injured." Erza told her.

Kera sighed as she stopped struggling. Glancing up at her red headed friend she gave her a defeated look. "You know what Erza?"

"What?"

"I really hate you sometimes." Kera muttered but gave her a warm smile. Erza smiled back and hugged her as best as she could. "I hate you too. And anyway, how was I supposed to tell Hibiki when we get back that you were idiotic and killed yourself. He'd be devastated about you!"

"S-Shut up!" Kera shouted blushing hard. "That's not true! We… I… Shut up!" She shouted but Erza just simply laughed at her.

Archangel smiled at the scene while glancing at the Edolas versions. "See? Can't the two of you act like that? I know you have the same heart as they do."

Edo Kera and Knightwalker glanced at each other, but the brunette quickly turned away. "I'm not going to do anything before she apologizes for almost killing you."

Rolling her eyes Knightwalker sighed slightly. "Fine, I'm sorry I almost killed your cat."

Edo Kera glanced at her shortly. "I'm… sorry… for almost killing you…" sighing she looked at the two in front of them and saw their bickering, but she could see the smiles on their faces. Could the two of them really act like that?

Could they really be friends?

"Of course you can." Both Knightwalker and Edo Kera glanced up at their counterparts. Erza was the one who spoke. She smiled slightly. "We know the two of you have the same heart as we do. You can be friends. Just don't try and kill each other."

"Each other?" Kera asked her still being under her. "You're always trying to kill me. Through missions, through training, heck even through just some normal days for doing nothing!"

The red head smashed her head to the ground. "Yea, whatever, anyway, you two harbor the same bond we do. Just try and become friends, what's so bad about it?"

"Except being picked on all the time." Kera muttered but got another hit against the head. "Jeez, I thought you were all out of energy!" Kera shouted at her.

"Shut up, or I will tell Mira what you done with her childhood teddy bear." Erza threatened her.

"You wouldn't." Kera shouted. "She'll tear me to pieces! Especially since she is able to use Satan Soul again!"

Erza smirked and quickly Kera turned away. "I'm quiet." She mumbled.

Erza glanced back at the two. "Look at us. Yes we might have our differences and have fights here and there, but we watch each other's back. We care for each other."

Kera nodded. "Yea, and it doesn't matter how often you burn off my face, I know there's a part of me inside of you and I won't stop till I get that out of you." She told her counterpart.

Erza nodded. "There's more to life than just killing. Live a little. Have some fun."

Archangel glanced at Edo Kera and saw her thoughtful glance, heck even Knightwalker was thinking about it. She smiled slightly.

Out of nowhere both Kera and Erza started to glow. "What's going on?" Kera asked.

Erza kind of had an idea. "It seems we are heading back home." She stated.

Both of their bodies were glowing as they started floating from the ground. Kera tried to grab something but she was floating around the air. "This is not fun!" She shouted flailing around.

"Archangel! Where are you going!?" Edo Kera shouted as she pushed herself up from the ground. She saw her friend glow as well. The Exceed was confused as well. It seemed she was being absorbed by the Anima as well. "It seems I have to go Kera."

"No!" She shouted. "No! You can't leave me! I… I can't survive without you!" She shouted again.

"You can, you can make new friends. You already have a new friend Kera. You can do this. Even without me." Archangel reassured her with a smile. "You can do this."

"No!" Edo Kera yelled. "No, no, no, no, no! Please! Don't leave!" Edo Kera shouted tears forming in her eyes. "Please…"

"I promise you, you will make it without me." Archangel gave her one last smile before she and the two other girls were swallowed up by the Anima.

Edo Kera couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her best and only friend was gone… forever.

"No…" She muttered clenching her fists. She couldn't be gone… she just couldn't.

Knightwalker glanced at her with a slight pity look. She did feel a bit sad for her. Wait what? When did she feel sad for people? She does not care for people at all!

Glancing at Kera her expression softened again a bit.

_Damn you Scarlet! _

* * *

Kera and Erza landed on the ground as they fell from the sky. Kera hit the ground with a thud. "Ow…" She muttered, but not even a few seconds later did Erza fall on her causing more pain. "Gah!"

"Sorry!"

"Ugh." Kera moaned as she was on the ground in pain. "My… back…"

Erza got off of her and helped her up on her feet. Kera thanked her and turned to her left side but crashed into someone else, falling to the ground. She forgot… she couldn't see out of her left eye.

"Kera! You're okay!" Glancing up she noticed it was Natsu and Lucy she crashed into. The two pulled her up and hugged her. Lucy smiled. "I was so worried something happened!" The blonde said while hugging her.

"Heh, I'm fine… no worries." Kera said as they parted. Unfortunately that's when the two noticed her face. Lucy gasped covering her mouth. "Kera… what happened to you? Did she do…"

Kera realized what she meant and slightly covered her left eye. "I… uh… yea… again… but… I can't see out of my left eye…" She muttered.

Natsu grinned. "Really? So I can stand on your left side and do anything I want and you won't see it?" He asked.

She nodded her head slightly. "Yea… kinda…"

That's when he started doing a lot of things at her left side without her realizing it. Erza on the other hand didn't find this funny and so smacked him across the head. "You idiot! She's half blind and you're making fun of it!"

"Not my fault!" He said raising his hands above his head trying to protect himself.

"You're hurt?" Came a voice.

They all turned around and saw Wendy standing there. Kera smiled at her slightly. "Ah, it's fine, you don't need to do it right now. I can wait."

The girl shook her head. "No… I… I can't leave you like that."

Kera waved her hands. "It's fine Wendy! You're probably exhausted and…" She felt her head being moved to the side and Kera smiled slightly. "Oops."

"You can't see anything Kera. Let Wendy heal you." Erza told her simply. She was about to protest again but Erza simply made her sit down by pushing her down. Wendy walked over to her and covered her left side of the face with her hand. It started to glow and Kera could feel her skin repairing itself.

But after a few seconds Wendy retreated a little out of breath. Shaking her head she felt a little guilty. "I'm sorry, that's all I can do. The rest has to heal by itself."

"But it will heal, right?"Lucy asked glancing at Kera. Her skin was better but you could still see the signs that her skin has been burnt, especially by her left eye.

Wendy nodded. "I will continue to help healing, but it should heal by itself. It will just need some time." She told them. "But you would probably want to cover that side up with a few bandages, so it won't get infected or anything."

"Great… I'll look like a mummy…" She muttered slightly. Blinking she saw Carla at the far way corner sulking around. "What's wrong with her?" She asked.

Natsu smirked slightly. "Well, the two of you kind of arrived a little late, before that we found out all of the Exceeds came through the portal as well. They're all here!"

"Really?" Kera asked looking around. "But, where are they?"

"They left." Gray stated simply as if it was nothing. "The Queen Shagotte apologized for everything and explained that they actually evacuated all of their children because she knew something bad will happen to their home. That's how Happy and Carla arrived here in Earthland."

Kera glanced at the white cat. "Well how did Carla know so much about Edolas? And why did she lead us to Knightwalker?"

"That's because she can predict the future." Happy stated flying up to her and slapped her across the left side of the face.

"Ow! You stupid cat! I'm going to kill you for that!" Kera snarled going for the cat but he flew to the left side and Kera hit a tree because she didn't see it at all. Happy flew back to Natsu chuckling a little bit.

Kera got back and almost jumped on Happy if it wasn't for a voice.

"I don't want to ruin this reunion but I found her sneaking around." They all turned around to see a small black Exceed standing beside a white Exceed.

Kera's mouth went wide. "A-Archangel?" She asked shocked. It was indeed the white Exceed she met in Edolas. And if she had to guess the black one was Pantherlily. But how did they get so small?

The white Exceed nodded. "Yes, it is me… I am actually shocked about my appearances as well, but realized I can turn into my normal form whenever I want. But that is not important. She has been walking around trying to get away." Archangel explained while pointing at the girl Pantherlily was having on a leash. The black cat pulled on it and a young white haired girl they were all familiar with came into their views.

Natsu's eyes went wide. "L-Lisanna?" He asked shocked.

Kera was shocked as well. "No way…"

"But that's…" Erza was a little surprised. "Impossible. She must be Edolas' Lisanna. That's the only explanation."

Lisanna glanced at them all, unsure what to say. It was hard to tell them what had happened. Lowering her head she was about to say something but Kera interrupted her. The brunette shook her head. "But… the Anima… it only should have taken back Earthland people, so the only explanation there is, is that this is… our… Lisanna."

Everyone else was surprised of this. Natsu the most, but then he grinned. "It's… it's another miracle!" He shouted before pulling the girl into a hug. "I… I can't believe you're alive!"

"But how is that possible?" Gray asked walking over to them. "We thought you died during that mission."

Lisanna shook her head. "I didn't really die. I was actually pulled in by the Anima and I guess replaced by Edolas' Lisanna. It seemed she had just died as well." She explained.

Natsu simply shook his head. "That doesn't matter! You're alive! This is another miracle!"

The white haired girl gave him a confused glance. "Another miracle? What are you talking about Natsu?"

The Dragon Slayer grinned. "Well Kera she…" He was stopped as said girl held his mouth close. Kera smiled at her. "It's nothing. We're just glad and relieved your still alive Lisanna! We really are!"

Lisanna gave them all a small smile.

**I know, not much but a little fluff and the guys are back! Yay! So don't forget to leave a review behind, to say how you liked it or not, or whatever. **

**Until next time! **


	25. Chapter 25

**This chapter is the result of being sick, lying on the couch being drugged on medicine and watching romantic movies that I had no idea why I was even watching. This is simply a chapter of my own creation. It's nothing much, just the result of three romance movies. I don't even know why I wrote this... cheesy I guess... oh well, hope you like it. **

**Alex: Well glad you liked it. And of course Natsu would take such an opportunity to mess with his friends, like he did with Erza, tickling her feet when she was paralyzed. And no worries with the Final Fantasy, I don't hate you for not playing them. You don't have to play them to be a fan. I haven't played _all _of them, just some I really wanted to test out, but I still love most of them. **

**Guest1: That's actually not a bad idea. I'll look into that and maybe you'll find a chapter about the teddy soon. But until then enjoy another chapter from this story! **

**Guest2: Here you go! Hope you didn't die waiting :D **

* * *

Two days after the Edolas incident, everyone was in the guild celebrating for several reasons. The first reason was the return of Magnolia and all its inhabitants. The second reason was the return of Lisanna. They were all glad seeing that Lisanna was back and alive. The whole guild was celebrating for anything.

Gajeel grinned as he glanced at Natsu. "My cat is stronger than yours!"

Natsu gritted his teeth as he glared at him. "No way! Happy is way stronger!"

"That blue cat can't do anything right."

"Well… yours stinks!"

"Says the one whose cat smells like fish!"

"Well Happy is still stronger!"

A loud thud was heard and the two Dragon Slayers turned around only for their eyes to go wide. Archangel was standing there in her normal form standing tall with her sword in hand and Pantherlily on the ground back to his normal form as well. Happy was on the ground unconscious as well.

Archangel smirked at the two Dragon Slayers as she twirled her sword. "I hope that answers your question boys."

Gajeel had his mouth wide open. "NO WAY THAT RUNT'S CAT IS THE STRONGEST!" He shouted through the whole guild.

At the other end of the room Wendy was healing Kera's injury again. Her hands were glowing again as she held them above her left eye. After she was done she retracted her hands. "Can you see anything out of your left eye yet?"

Sighing Kera shook her head. "No, it's still… blurry."

Wendy nodded as she helped her put her bandage back on. "I'm sorry Kera, but it's going to need some more time. I'll heal it again tonight but there is nothing else I can do."

"It's fine Wendy. I really appreciate what you have already done. If it weren't for you my face would have been ruined and I couldn't be able to see at all. I just have to hope it will be gone when I meet Hibiki next week."

Wendy smiled. "It probably will. A week is still a long time."

"Did I hear you have a date?" Mirajane asked with a huge smile as she gave the two girls each their drinks. Kera thanked her for her hot cocoa but shook her head at her question. "I don't have a date… just Hibiki is coming next week for a visit and we haven't seen each other since that whole Nirvana incident. I know that no time really has gone while we were in Edolas, but still… I kind of miss him."

"Someone's in loooovve!" Happy called from the far room. He quickly dove for protection but nothing came. Glancing up the cat saw that Kera was still in the same spot as before.

Lucy noticed this as well and frowned. Slamming her head to the ground she muttered. "Can't believe Kera got a boyfriend before I did."

"Ah, don't worry Luce. Your guy is out there somewhere." Gray stated as he poked at his food.

"Hey Lucy." Kera said as she walked over to them. She wanted to sit down but tripped slightly. Luckily she caught herself and was able to keep her cocoa in her cup. "Who, that was close."

"You okay?" She asked her and Kera nodded. "Yea, still can't see anything out of my left side." She said with a smile as she waved her hand in front of her left eye. Lucy and Gray chuckled slightly.

Gray smiled. "So, how you hanging there?" He asked.

Kera shrugged slightly. "Well, I'm still trying to get used to not seeing anything on my left side. On the other hand I'm getting free pity food from Mirajane and free cocoa!" She grinned.

"That's one way on doing it." Gray shrugged simply.

"Hey Kera." Lucy started. The brunette glanced at her a little confused. "Um, you are still living in my apartment with me right?"

Kera started shushing her but Gray caught it still. "Wait… I thought you found a place to live."

She shook her head slightly. "Not… quite…" She tried to avoid it but Gray looked serious. "What happened Kera?"

The brunette sighed as played with her fingers. "I… may… or may not have gotten kicked out…"

"You what!?" He shouted but Kera shushed him quickly. She covered his mouth with her hand silencing him. "Be quiet you idiot! Nobody knows except for Lucy!"

Gray frowned as he sat back down. "Why didn't you tell us? For how long has this been going on?"

"Ever since the incident with Laxus. The owner saw what I can do and kicked me out. Then I lived in the woods for a week before Lucy offered to let me move back into her place. For the reason not telling anyone is because I didn't want to worry anyone. I already caused you guys to worry a lot before."

Gray shook his head. "Kera! You know that's just full of it! We would never think you're annoying! If you have a problem then tell us. We're here to help you know."

Kera smiled slightly and lowered her head. "Alright, the next time I'll tell you guys. But this time… please don't tell Erza."

Gray and Lucy glanced at each other before nodding their heads. "Fine, but remember, the next time tell us."

Kera grinned at him and nodded. "Thank you Gray. I owe you one." With that she got up and turned left, but hit somebody crashing to the ground. "Damn it!" She shouted.

"Oh Kera, be careful when you go left. You could crash into someone…" Mira stated walking over to her and helping her up. The brunette sighed scratching her head. "I know. Who did I crash into anyway?" She asked wondering who the person was.

Turning around and glancing at the person on the ground she almost shrieked. "Hide me!" She yelled jumping under the table to hide herself.

The person who Kera crashed into was actually Hibiki. He scratched his head as he got back to his feet. "Ow… who did I crash into?" He muttered glancing around, not seeing Kera under the table.

Mira smiled at him. "Oh, Natsu just jumped up wanting to get into the fight back outside." She told him.

Hibiki glanced at her a little confused. "Okay… um Mira… have you seen Kera? I wanted to surprise her by coming here."

The white haired woman chuckled. "Oh don't worry. She's somewhere in here. Maybe even closer than you think." She winked at him before going back to the bar going on with her work.

The boy was still confused as to what she was saying and therefore glanced at both Gray and Lucy. "Have you guys seen Kera?"

"She's probably just day dream… ow!" Gray yelled as Kera slammed her fist into his knee. Lucy laughed waving her hand in front of her. "What Gray is trying to say is, Kera is probably still sleeping. She's been doing a lot of jobs lately."

"Oh… well… if you see her, tell me okay? I really want to surprise her with something." Hibiki said giving Lucy a cute smile.

The blonde slightly melted with that smile. Gray just rolled his eyes. "Yea, whatever." He said waving his hand in the air.

Hibiki nodded and left the guild. Kera slowly came out from under the table. "Is he gone?" He asked.

Lucy nodded helping her from under the table. "Yea he's gone. Why did you do that Kera? That wasn't really nice."

Gray nodded. "Yea! Punching me in the knee, what the hell where you thinking?"

Kera gave him a death glare. "You do not tell a boy you were day dreaming about him. Are you crazy!? Anyways, I didn't want him to see me because I look like a mummy! I look ugly!"

"That's not true!" Lucy told her while grabbing her hands. "You have an injury. That's fine. Everyone gets injured in their life."

Kera gave her a blank look. "Yea, tell me when you find someone who got their face burnt… twice… then we can talk." She told her simply.

"It is not a shame to have a scar." A voice called out. She turned around and saw Archangel standing there, back in her small form. She had her arms crossed as she glanced at her friend. "Like I said. It is not a shame."

"Well you don't have half of your face burnt off and can't see out of one eye." Kera told the white Exceed while crossing her arms. Shaking her head she walked away. "Well I'm going into the city. If you need anything from me. Don't bother…"

Lucy, Gray and Archangel watched as Kera left the guild. Lucy sighed. "Someone should go after her."

Quickly both Lucy and Gray's look looked at the white Exceed. The cat rolled her eyes. "Fine, I will go. But only because I want to."

"Sure, sure, you still owe us for everything you have done." Lucy stated giving the white Exceed a glare.

Archangel lowered her head. "That… is true. Very well, I will go after her." The Exceed jumped down from the table and walked out of the guild after the brunette who was probably going to crash into half of the people. Since she can't see out of her left eye and half of her vision is limited. Well, this will be fun.

* * *

Kera walked down the market trying to stop bumping into several people along the way. It was difficult since half of her face was covered in bandages. She got strange looks from several people and it was slowly annoying her

But what was the most annoying

Was the Exceed following her

"Archangel, why do you keep on following me? I thought you had more in common with Pantherlily or something." Kera stated as she dodged another person.

The white cat shrugged simply as she followed her. "Well, Pantherlily spends a lot of his time with that Iron Dragon Slayer… what was his name again…"

"Gajeel." Kera stated simply and Archangel nodded. "Yes, well, he stated that he was his cat now and the two of them spend a lot of time together. The same as with the blue cat and Natsu and Carla with little Wendy."

Kera gave the white Exceed a strange glance. "Where are you going with this?"

Archangel jumped up opening her wings and flying beside Kera. "I thought maybe… that the two of us could… you know…" The Exceed wasn't quite sure what to say, but Kera got what she meant.

And therefore she had an evil grin on her face. "Are you saying you want to be my cat?"

"I belong to no one." Archangel stated crossing her arms. "I am just saying that I will accompany you on your journeys."

Kera smiled at her, stopping at a magazines store. "Sure you can Archangel. I thought you wouldn't want to be close to me… since you know… what happened in Edolas and with my counterpart."

Archangel smiled as well. "To say the truth. You and her are very similar. Before she gained her goal for revenge she was the exact same person as you are now. Maybe shy here and there, but I believe you are the same there as well."

"I am not shy!" Kera stated simply.

"Kera!"

Her eyes went wide as she heard that voice. Looking around she saw Hibiki walking over to her. "Oh no, no, no, no, no." Quickly she grabbed a magazine, which happened to be the Sorcerer Weekly magazine where she, Erza and Lucy were on the cover.

Archangel smirked slightly as she glanced at Kera. "No, not at all."

"Kera!" Hibiki called out with a smile as he walked over to her. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you!"

Moving the magazine around so only her right side of the face was seen she smiled. "Oh Hibiki! I didn't see you there at all! What are you doing here? I thought we had a date next week!"

Hibiki smiled. "Well, I thought I should come and give you a surprise visit. I also have a small surprise for you as a gift."

Kera smiled slightly. "Oh really?"

Hibiki nodded. He glanced at the white cat and frowned. "Who is this?"

Archangel straightened up. "I am Archangel! Personal bodyguard of Queen Kera and her…"

"Archangel… Earthland, remember."

"Oh right…" The white Exceed remembered that they weren't in Edolas anymore and this was not the same person as before. Clearing her throat she glanced at Hibiki again. "My apologies, I am Archangel, a dear friend of Kera."

Hibiki smiled. "Well that's great to hear! If you want Archangel can come tonight as well."

"Sure!" Kera stated with a smile while still hiding half of her face behind the magazine.

* * *

Four hours later and Kera was sitting at a beautiful restaurant with Archangel beside her. Kera shook her head as she glanced around. "I shouldn't be here Archangel. My face is still not healed yet and I don't want him to see me like this."

"Then why did you agree?" She asked.

"I couldn't have rejected him!"

"It seems you are in a predicament." Archangel stated while sitting beside her glancing at the menu of some strange food.

Kera sighed as she slammed her head on the ground. "Great…" In these last four hours she was panicking with Lucy about what to wear and which shoes to take and how to style her hair that she had absolutely no idea what to do with her face. Wendy had tried healing it again but she still couldn't see through her left eye and her skin wasn't completely healed yet either.

Sighing she shook her head. "I hate my life."

"Wow, you're here even before me. I thought I would be first." Came the reply of Hibiki.

Quickly Kera grabbed the menu and covered her face with it. "Oh Hibiki! Ah, it's fine, I wasn't waiting too long." The fact was, she wanted to get there first so she could hide her face.

Hibiki chuckled slightly as he saw Archangel there as well. "I see you took my offer."

Archangel nodded. "I am grateful for your invitation. I am fairly new in this town and only know Kera."

Hibiki smiled. "That's great to hear. So how long have you two known each other? As long as Happy and Natsu?"

"Not entirely." Kera said behind the menu. "We just met, but it feels like we have known each other for years."

"Ah, I understand… hey Kera, why are you hiding behind that menu." Hibiki asked glancing at her.

Ignoring that remark Kera glanced at the menu. "I think I'm going to order me a salad first… oh but then I won't be hungry for desert… hm…"

"Kera…" Hibiki tried again but Kera kept ignoring it. He really was wondering what was wrong with her.

"Oh! This sounds good, maybe I'll order that!"

"Kera."

"And for desert probably chocolate cake or…"

"Kera!" Hibiki called out with a strong voice which made Kera stop. She still held the menu up covering her face. "Yes Hibiki?" She asked hoping he would not ask this again.

"Why are you hiding behind the menu?" He asked crooking his head slightly. "I want to see that beautiful face of yours."

Kera sighed which caused Hibiki to give her a confused glance. Shaking her head slightly she sighed again. "That is the problem… you won't like what you see."

Hibiki smiled slightly. "Come on Kera. What is the problem? It can't be that bad? Is it just a small scar?"

Archangel glanced at Kera. "I think it is time you showed him."

Sighing she nodded simply. She took down the menu and glanced up at Hibiki. He looked shocked. His mouth was slightly open as he looked at her. Kera saw this and looked away. "I know… it's horrible."

"What… happened to you?" Hibiki asked seeing the bandage across her whole left side of the face.

Kera sighed lowering her head. "I… we got transported into Edolas, a parallel universe from our own and we each have counterparts there. My counterpart… burned half of my face so I wouldn't look like her. I also can't see out of my left eye."

Hibiki didn't quite know what to say. So he spoke his words through his actions. He grabbed her and made her lean over slightly. That's when he started to remove her bandage.

Kera was confused. "Hibiki, what are you…"

"Sh…" He hushed her as he kept removing the bandages. Archangel watched in silence as well knowing what the man was doing. The Exceed even smiled a little.

When he finished removing the bandages he glanced at her again. He saw that her skin was still burnt slightly and that there were visible marks around her eye. Kera glanced away. "Why do you want to see me like this? I look horrible."

Hibiki smiled as he grabbed one of her hands. "You don't look horrible Kera. It's an injury, I get it, but your face is still beautiful as always."

"But I can't see out of my left eye." Kera stated simply.

He smirked as he pulled her in and kissed her passionately. Kera closed her eyes as she enjoyed the kiss. After a few seconds passed they parted. Hibiki smiled. "How about now?"

Kera opened her eyes slightly and glanced up at Hibiki and his cute smile of his. She noticed that her left eye was still blurry, but a few blinks later it got clearer. She tried again and through blinking her vision started to clear up more.

She smiled. "I… I can see again. It's still a bit blurry, but I can see." She looked up at Hibiki with a smile which he returned.

Archangel lowered her head slightly not wanting to interrupt the beautiful moment. Hibiki grinned slightly. "What I want to know is if you planned to hide behind that menu all night."

"Can't blame a girl for trying." Kera stated with a smile.

All three of them laughed together. Kera smiled as she glanced at Hibiki. She was really lucky to have a guy like him.

And she has to thank Wendy for healing her eye.

She wasn't stupid.

Of course the kiss didn't magically heal her eye

Or did it?

**Okay next chapter will be the start of the next arc. We're getting closer to the _reason _behind this story. Don't think I'll just rewrite the arcs with one added person without putting a little twist in it. But to realize what is going on, or piece things together earlier you'll need to have read the other story. But of course you would have read it or else this wouldn't have made any sense. **

**Ah anyway, I'll stop blabbing here now and let you guys go, but don't forget to leave a review! **

**Until next time! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow we hit the 100 review mark! Thanks guys! Love you guys so much! Alright now with this we are starting the next Arc and it's *drum roll* Tenrou Island! Now this is going to be interesting because... well... you'll see ;) Now on with the story! **

**Alex: I know, and I'm not really the type for romance movies, but hey I was deathly sick! I'm doing better now so no more romantic fluffy in this chapter that has been influenced by romantic movies. Now a bit more humor! Enjoy! **

**slowleopard314: That's good to see that they fit together! And I already have something planned for the seven year time skip. Well here's the next chapter so enjoy! **

**Guest: Well I can do the movie, just no idea where and when to do that. Also wondering if I should do it here or on my other story 'Family' but I probably will do the movie. For the GMG and Dragon Invasion Arc I already have something planned, but I can't tell you if it's like your ideas or something else because then I'll just ruin it. So I guess you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

* * *

"Get out of my way!" Natsu shouted as he ran passed Lucy who just entered the guild. The blonde gave him a confused glance. "Where are you going Natsu!?"

"On a job! See you later!"

"Wait what!?" She asked shocked. Did he just say job?

Turning around she almost got run into Gray. "Hey watch it Lucy!" He shouted heading for the bar. Lucy watched how he slammed a piece of paper onto the table. "Here! I finished it!"

Mira smiled at him. "Good work Gray! This is the fourth one this week. You're really doing good."

"Fourth one!?" Lucy shouted shocked. "What is going on?"

She felt an arm around her and almost shrieked as she saw it was Archangel. "W-What are you doing in your normal form?"

The white Exceed grinned. "I must say! Your friend Erza Scarlet is an amazing wielder! Pantherlily and I are fighting her at the moment." That's when Lucy saw that the Exceed was also holding a sword. And behind her she saw Pantherlily fighting with Erza.

"Ah… okay." Lucy said clearly not getting why they were fighting. "Where's Kera?"

The white cat pointed behind her and that's when she saw Kera by a table with Cana who seemed in the dump. "But I would not go to them. The last person got fried by Kera."

Lucy laughed. "Okay… I will leave now." She said removing the arm of the Exceed and walking over to the bar where Mira was. She sighed as she sat down.

The white haired woman glanced at her. "Is everything alright Lucy?"

She nodded. "Yea, kind of, it's just, I want to know what's going on with these people? And why is Cana so sad. Do you know why?"

Mira smiled slightly. "She is always like this at this time of the year. Don't worry, it should be fine."

* * *

The next day had arrived and Lucy couldn't get Cana out of her mind. The day before she found her in the apartment taking a bath while talking about her father or something. She seemed bothered but wouldn't tell her why.

So now she was sitting in the guild where the people were just… crazy… well crazier than your normal crazy.

Natsu had been taking on jobs left and right just like Gray and other members of the guild. The only ones who weren't this crazy were Mira, Kera and Erza. Those three were completely normal as the others kept on going crazy.

She just wondered why.

"Listen up brats!" Makarov shouted as he got up on the stage with both Mira and Erza beside him. Lucy saw Kera raise her head. Her face had healed up quite nicely the last few days and she could finally see out of her left eye again. Sometimes it would just get a little blurry but other than that everything was fine.

Kera smirked. "About time…"

"Time for what?" Lucy asked her. "Just listen." Kera told her simply before leaning herself on the table again.

Makarov looked at all of the members. "It's the time of the year again! Time for the S-Class Mage Promotion Trials!" He shouted which caused them all to cheer.

The old man grinned. "This year, the trials will be held on Tenrou Island! This year there will be eight participants trying to earn their S-Class title!" He called out.

Natsu gritted his teeth. "Well who are they!?" He shouted.

Rolling his eyes he took a deep breath. "This year's participants are:

"Natsu Dragneel!"

The Fire Dragon Slayer grinned as he clenched his fist and let it turn into flames. "Alright!"

"Gray Fullbuster!"

Gray simply nodded with a smile, finally able to get the chance to be S-Class.

"Juvia Lockser!"

The woman was shocked. "Juvia is participating? Oh I wasn't prepared for this! But Juvia is glad she is able to fight with Gray!"

"Elfman Strauss!"

He laughed. "That's right! Only real men get the honor!"

"Cana Alberona!"

Lucy glanced at the woman and noticed she wasn't happy at all. She was the opposite to be exact. She seemed, sad…

"Freed Justine!"

The said man bowed slightly. "It is an honor."

"Levy McGarden!"

"Yea! Go Levy!" Jet and Droy cheered hearing their friend's name. Lucy smiled hearing her friends' name being called up. She was glad Levy would be able to have a chance on becoming and S-Class mage.

"And finally, Mest Gryder!"

A few cheers as well. Lucy gave a confused glance. Turning over to Kera she noticed she had a confused glance as well. She stood up and raised her hand. "Um master, who is Mest Gryder?"

Makarov frowned. "Don't interrupt me!" He shouted while throwing at least two glasses of beer at her. The brunette quickly ducked under the table.

The old man cleared his throat. "As I was saying, these eight participants will battle it out, go through the trials and decipher difficult puzzles and riddles. Now remember, only one person will become S-Class Mage through this trial. Also this year, you will be able to choose partners!"

Lucy glanced at Kera. "Hey Kera, are you going to be someone's partner?" She asked.

Kera shook her head while pointing towards Makarov. Lucy turned back at the old man and saw he was still going on. "And remember, you are not allowed to choose an S-Class Mage as your partner. These people will be trying to stop you in these trials."

"Oh…" Lucy stated glancing at everyone. It seemed people were already finding their partners.

"You have one week to find your partner! So get moving!" He shouted before walking off of the stage.

Lucy glanced around and noticed some of the participants have already found their partner. Freed has chosen Bickslow as his partner, Natsu of course chose Happy, why she had no idea. Lisanna wanted to help Juvia even if they didn't know each other that much. Evergreen was going to help Elfman and Levy asked Gajeel for his help while Gray kept on smirking as he said he already had a partner.

So the only ones who were left without a partner were Cana and that Mest guy.

By the way. "Hey Kera, why is Cana so depressed?"

Kera glanced up at Lucy. "Oh that's because she…" She couldn't even finish her sentence as she was suddenly pulled back by an armored hand. Erza had grabbed her and pulled her away. "Kera, we need to train. You are not going to let people pass because you feel sorry for them."

"Oh come on! I wouldn't do that!"

"You would if it were Wendy." Erza stated simply.

Kera crossed her arms as the red head kept on dragging her. Archangel quickly followed Kera wanting to see how the two of them trained. The white Exceed was quite fascinated with the friendship the two of them had.

And also every time Archangel heard the word training she was right there.

Lucy sighed. "Looks like I'll be walking home then." She muttered getting up from the table and heading out of the guild.

* * *

Walking back home several thoughts started to cloud her mind. Why was Cana so depressed? Shouldn't she be happy she would be a participant in the S-Class Trials? Sighing she simply shook her head. She would be happy to be a participant, but she was only in Fairy Tail for a year. It would be crazy if she would be nominated for S-Class already. Natsu just got it this year.

Sighing she turned down an alleyway, she almost shrieked at what she saw. "Cana!" She shouted.

Indeed, the said woman was in that alleyway on the ground, passed out. Lucy shook her head and picked her up deciding to bring her back to the apartment.

Back at the house she found that Kera was gone. Maybe that was a good idea since Cana needed some alone time. At the moment Cana was sitting on Kera's bed with a blanket draped around her.

Lucy brought her a cup of tea. "You okay Cana?"

She nodded. "Yea, I'm fine. Thank you for getting me out of that alleyway."

The blonde smiled as she sat down next to her. "Hey, that's what friends are there for. We help each other."

Cana sighed as she pulled the blanket around her closer. Lucy glanced at her worried. "Hey Cana, what's wrong? You've been acting like this for the last few days. Is it because of the Trials?"

"You can say that." She muttered. Lucy was still confused. Cana sighed looking away. "It's just. I've participated in the trials four times already and failed. If I don't get it this time then I'll quit the guild."

"You can't do that!" Lucy stated with a serious expression. "Don't just give up!"

"But what else is there to do? I don't even have a partner… I doubt anyone would bother to help me. Well Kera maybe, but she is S-Class."

Lucy frowned at her. How could she think that? She shouldn't just give up. Smirking the blonde glanced at Cana. "You know what Cana? I'll be your partner!"

"What?" She asked shocked.

Lucy nodded. "Yea, I'll be your partner in the Trials. With my help you can't lose!"

Cana smiled hanging her head. "Thank you Lucy."

"LUCY!" A voice shouted.

Cana glanced up. "Wait, was that Kera?"

"Uh yea…" Lucy laughed nervously. "She kind of lives here as well."

"So that's why you have two beds. I thought you had an extra one for your boyfriend." Cana smirked at her and Lucy turned red. "Cana!"

Through the door came Kera crashing to the ground. Lucy noticed she was bruised and battered. "Kera, what happened to you?" She asked shocked. What happened? Lucy quickly dragged the brunette into the apartment. Behind her came Archangel walking in. "It is amazing what their training is capable of. She does not let go."

"Wait, Erza did this to you!?" Lucy shouted.

Kera nodded with a groan.

"Why?" Lucy asked pulling her onto her bed checking her over for all the injuries she had received. She noticed that the injuries were worse than usual. Archangel jumped up on the bed crossing her arms. "This is nothing, she will be fine."

The blonde glanced at the Exceed but shook her head. "Kera, why did she do this? I know what happens when you and Erza spar or fight, but this is… this looks like punishment!"

Kera moved her head to the side so she could look at Lucy. "Well… you know the Trials coming up right?" Lucy gave her a look that said 'duh, of course I know' "Well… all S-Class mages have to work and try to stop the participants. Erza thinks I'll go easy on the people and that's why she made me train hard."

"Well… where you?"

"What?" Kera asked, but saw it was Cana who had spoken. "Cana? What are you doing here?"

The girl shrugged simply. "It seems Lucy is going to be my partner."

Kera smiled. "Really? That's great!"

Cana glanced at Kera. "But where you going to go easy?"

The brunette glanced away. "I don't know…"

"You probably would if we had to fight… wouldn't you?" Cana stated glancing at her. Kera looked away and Cana sighed. "I knew it."

"But Cana you…"

"I know." Cana said glancing at her with a serious expression. "I want to pass this trial. I really do, but I want to do it on my own terms."

Kera sighed. "Fine… ow!" She yelled as Lucy tried bandaging one of her injuries.

Lucy sighed. "Maybe you should tell Erza that she should stop."

"She's going to kick my ass!" Kera shouted back at her. "Every year these trials are going on she expects me to be ruthless and hard! It's not like we're there to kill them! Last year she did almost kill one of the participants! He was so scared for life that he quit the guild!"

Lucy froze. "Are you kidding?"

Cana shook her head. "No… I've been there. She was ruthless."

Lucy shook scared at the images. "Oh boy… I hope we don't have to fight her… " She glanced back at Kera and smiled slightly. "Just give it your best Kera. You don't have to go all out… except if it's Natsu, but that's it. And you don't have to worry about anyone hating you. It's your job to stop them."

"If you say so…" Kera muttered lying on the bed. "Well Lucy, if you don't mind I'll go to sleep." She turned around and then fell asleep.

Cana glanced at Lucy. "She sleeps here?"

"She lives here."

"I thought she had her own apartment." Cana said a little confused.

Lucy shook her head. "It's a long story. Anyway, don't worry. I'll be your partner and we'll win this trial easy peasy!"

Cana sighed but smiled a bit. "I hope you're right Lucy."

**And thus the trials begin! I know it's a little short but hey, my brain can't concentrate at the moment so... hope it was alright. Don't forget to leave a review! **

**Until next time! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but I've been really, really sick... I'm still not back to full health but when I thought I was getting better I crashed into the ground. These last few days I've been in bed dying... so sorry for the delay again. And this is kind of rushed... I think... I don't know, but I'm not entirely happy with this one... well I'm not happy with the world right now, but hey, at least you guys got a chapter to read. **

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: Well i hope you will enjoy it. I'll try and make it not sucky ;)**

**Alex: How do you manage to review just before I update? Did you read my mind? Or I'm hallucinating because I'm sick... anyway yea, Erza always finds a way to hurt Kera ;) but we all know she has a warm heart. **

* * *

Lucy groaned as she hit the ground hard. It had been a hard and long fight with Freed and Bickslow, but she couldn't believe they had actually won!

The trials had begun. Her and Cana had just passed the first Trial. They were all supposed to take a route and hoped that they didn't encounter an S-Class Mage. There were six routes. Three led to S-Class Mages Gildarts, Mirajane and Erza while two ways intertwined into one where the participants had to fight each other. There was only one path that led through with no problem.

They had fought Freed and Bickslow and it was a hard fight.

Glancing around she saw that Levy and Gajeel were already there. Her eyes went wide. "How did you get here so fast?"

"They took the route that was safe." A voice called out. Cana and Levy turned around and saw Kera sitting on the ground smirking at them with her arms crossed while Archangel stood next to her.

Lucy groaned. "I'm done."

Cana laughed. "Don't worry, there's still a lot more ahead of us."

"So it seems everyone is almost here. Juvia and Lisanna seemed to be defeated by Erza." Master Makarov said while sitting on a rock.

Kera snorted. "She probably went overboard."

"It seems Natsu has…" Makarov started but footsteps were heard. Everyone turned around and were surprised to see who it was. Kera's mouth went wide. "No… way…"

Makarov shook his head. "How… Natsu… passed Gildarts."

"Hey! We're here as well!" Gray shouted entering the clearing with, surprising Hibiki.

Kera's eyes went wide as she shot up. "Hibiki!?" She shouted.

The boy smirked. "Hey there."

The brunette walked up to him. "W-What are you doing here? I… this is…"

Hibiki chuckled as he gave Kera a kiss. "Gray asked me if I could help him. We asked Master and he said it wasn't a problem, though he did tell Gray that he would have a disadvantage with me, but he said it wasn't a problem so I thought why not, I get to see you again."

Kera blushed deeply as she glanced at Hibiki. He was just so cute.

A hard hit against the head snapped her out of her thoughts. Makarov snarled. "No daydreaming Kera! Stay concentrated!" He shouted at her.

Kera stood up straight. "Y-Yes Master!"

Hibiki chuckled. "I'll be glad if we get the chance to fight."

She nodded at him. "And I won't hold back."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less from you." He said with a smile.

After them Elfman and Evergreen arrived at the site as well. Everyone had passed except for Juvia and Lisanna. Makarov was surprised seeing that Natsu had beaten Gildarts. That was quite a surprise.

He cleared his throat. "It seems everyone is here, so we will continue with the trials. Your next task is fairly simple. You will need to find the grave of Mavis Vermilion, the first master of our guild. You will have six hours to find this grave or you will be disqualified."

Lucy smiled. "That doesn't seem hard."

Makarov smirked. "There will be one part you are forgetting. While you are searching for the grave, Kera here will be hunting you down, trying to defeat you."

"What!?" She shouted shocked.

Kera smirked as she stood up straight. Makarov continued on. "She will be working all six hours long, trying to find you and eliminate you. If you find the grave you are safe."

Elfman frowned. "So, when we find Kera we lost."

The old man shook his head. "Not entirely. You have two chances of surviving Kera. Either you defeat her, or you successfully escape her. Does everyone understand the rules?"

They all nodded. Makarov nodded towards Kera. She nodded as well. "Then I shall take my leave." With that a seal appeared under her feet before she jumped into the air with help of her air magic and flew into the forest, Archangel flying right behind her.

Makarov grinned at all the members. "Remember, Kera is a great hunter and she has the help of Archangel. Those two can take you down easily."

Lucy and Gray nodded remembering the time when Kera was able to track down Erza out of six rooms. She had one hell of a sense of smell.

He clapped his hands together. "Alright! Let the second trials begin!"

Natsu quickly jumped up. "Come on Happy! We need to find Kera and fight her!"

The blue cat flew up. "Uh Natsu, I don't think that's the part of the trial. We're supposed to find the grave and avoid Kera."

"Whatever, she probably knows where it is! Let's beat it out of her!" he shouted, before dashing down the forest.

Lucy glanced at Cana. "Come on! Let's get going!" Cana nodded and the two quickly ran into the forest.

* * *

Two hours in and Kera was running through the forest. She grinned, she was having loads of fun. She could smell everyone in the forest clearly. Levy and Gajeel were heading south, Natsu and Happy were flying up the tree, Gray and Hibiki were fairly close to the grave, but idiotic to see it.

She had fought Levy and Gajeel, but the two had fled easily. No idea how that was possible, but she thought it was because of that Gajeel was a Dragon Slayer as well. He sensed her as well.

And god damn it, Gray and Hibiki were able to lose her as well. But that was just Hibiki's fault! He distracted her! He was so going to pay for that later.

And for some strange reason she couldn't sense Lucy and Cana…

At this moment she was heading for one group. She could sense Elfman and Evergreen fairly close. Smirking she glanced at Archangel. "You ready?"

"Ready when you are." She said while grabbing her sword.

Kera nodded and motioned towards the one end. The two of them could hear both Elfman and Evergreen bickering over where the grave was.

She turned her fists into flames and quickly jumped out of the woods heading straight for the two.

Both Evergreen and Elfman were shocked seeing her. "Move!" Elfman shouted before diving out of the way. Kera hit the ground with her fist missing them.

Quickly turning around she blocked an attack from Evergreen who tried to pierce her with her Fairy Cannon. Jumping out of the way she quickly sent two slashes of razor sharp water at Evergreen cutting down her wings.

Evergreen hit the ground with a cry of pain. "Damn it!" She shouted.

Kera grinned, but saw something head for her out of her eyesight. Elfman had turned into a beast and was charging straight at her. She simply stood there as the beast came for her.

Out of nowhere a blade slashed across Elfman's chest stopping him and sending him to the ground. Archangel stood there in her full form holding her sword in her hands tight. "That will not do."

Evergreen gritted her teeth as she glanced at Elfman. "We need to flee Elfman!" She shouted.

The man snarled. "I am not fleeing! I'm a man! Not a coward!" He shouted.

"We're leaving now!" She shouted. "Just do what we went through!" She shouted before using her Fairy Cannon on the ground. Dust started to surround them and obscured Kera's vision. The brunette held her hands in front of her eyes. "You know that won't work Evergreen!" She shouted before using Air magic sending the dust away.

As the area cleared she couldn't find any of the two. She frowned. "Damn they are quick." She muttered.

Archangel bowed slightly. "I am sorry, I should have fought more."

Kera chuckled. "It's alright Archangel, it's not your fault. Come on, let's see who we can find next."

The two kept on walking through the forest. They had four hours still left to find and beat the other members. They still had plenty of time. On their way Kera suddenly stopped. Archangel, noticing this, stopped as well and quickly got out her sword. "What is it?"

Kera frowned. "This… presence… it's strange… but also familiar…"

Some rustling was heard and the both of them turned around. Kera turned her fists into flames. "Come out! I know you're there!" She shouted.

Some more rustling before a figure walked out of the bushes. Kera saw the young boy and her eyes went wide. She took a step back in shock. "No… how…"

The boy shook his head. "I only wanted to find peace."

Kera gritted her teeth as she took a step back again. Archangel noticed this and got worried. "Kera… who is this?"

The brunette didn't want this to be true. The boy seemed to be her age, but he had short black hair and his eyes… were black… full of darkness. It was definitely him, there was no other chance.

Kera snarled at him. "How did you get here!?"

"So you know of me?" The boy asked her. Kera gritted her teeth and she charged at him quickly. The boy unfortunately dodged the attack. "I do not want to fight, but it seems you know about me."

"Know about you!?" Kera shouted at him. "My whole childhood has been ruined because of you!" She shouted before sending a punch at him. It hit his face and he landed on the ground holding his cheek. "He wanted my power just so he could fight you!" She shouted at him.

Archangel wasn't quite sure if she should help or not. For now she stayed back and just watched.

The boy slowly got back to his feet shaking his head. "You are not quite ready yet."

"Ready yet!? Ready for what!?" She shouted at him angrily while clenching her fists.

The black haired boy was about to leave simply, but Kera grabbed his shoulder. "Where do you think you are going?" She snarled.

He looked at her. "You are not ready yet Kera…" The brunette was shocked he knew her name, but frowned when he suddenly grabbed his chest. Out of nowhere dark mist surrounded the boy.

Kera carefully took a step back and got ready for whatever he threw at her, but she didn't expect this to happen. The boy clenched his chest while shaking his head. "No… not now… leave!" he shouted the last part to her.

Archangel gritted her teeth. Looking around she noticed the plants and trees dying around the boy. That mist was probably the reason for it! And it was headed straight for Kera! "Kera move now! That mist is killing everything it touches!" She shouted.

Kera's eyes went wide as she heard this and then she saw it as well. The trees, grass and leaves around him were all dying. So if she gets hit with this dark magic she will get killed as well.

But it was too late.

The mist expanded quickly and Kera had no chance on getting out of the way. Archangel wanted to grab her as she flew up, but the black mist was quicker and hit Kera full force.

Her eyes went wide as the mist passed her. She gasped before hitting the ground behind her, not moving at all.

"KERA!" Archangel shouted in horror.

The boy glanced at the unmoving body and sighed. "I feared this would happen. It seems I have to search longer for my release." With that the young man left the clearing.

Archangel gritted her teeth. "Hey! Come back here!" She shouted running after him, but when she got to him he was already gone.

Debating on what to do, the white Exceed ran over to Kera checking her over. She tried shaking her, slapping her, almost every trick there was and the brunette still didn't wake up or react. Archangel shook her head. "No, no, no, this can't be… she can't be…"

Looking around she came to a conclusion and decided to find someone, anyone that could help her.

Standing up she glanced at Kera quickly. "I'll be right back, don't you worry."

With that she dashed into the forest trying to find someone. She wouldn't even mind if it was that idiot Gajeel or something. Just anyone! Running through the forest she remembered where she left Kera while she tried to listen for anyone.

After a few minutes she did.

It sounded like Lucy and Cana. They were discussing where the grave was. She didn't listen to see if they were right or wrong, she had other things on her mind at the moment. Jumping out of the forest she stood right in front of Cana and Lucy.

The two girls quickly jumped up. Lucy grabbed one of her keys ready to open the gate while Cana was ready to play one of her cards. Immediately Archangel raised her hands. "Wait! Stop! I am not here to fight!"

Lucy frowned. "Yea right! I bet this is just a distraction so Kera can sneak up on us and take us out." Cana nodded gripping her cards tighter.

Archangel gritted her teeth. "I am telling the truth! I need your help! Kera, she's… she…"

Cana frowned. She knew Kera wouldn't go all out on them but this was just a distraction. She knew it. Kera was probably hiding somewhere. "Sorry Archangel, but this is a bad time to try and make us trust you. Bad game plan. Really Kera? What were you thinking?"

Lucy nodded while smiling. "We're going to beat the two of you!"

The white Exceed shook her head. "You need to believe me! There was this boy and he… I don't know what he did but Kera she's… something's wrong with her."

Lucy slightly lowered her key. "Are you really telling us the truth?"

"Lucy, don't trust her. This is probably just a trick the two of them set up." Cana warned her.

"But what if it isn't?" The blonde asked back. Cana frowned. That was true. You were playing what if here.

Archangel glanced at them and pulled her sword out. The two got ready to fight but saw her stab the sword to the ground. "Take my sword. I am not here to fight you. I just need your help! Please!"

Both of them lowered their guard. Lucy glanced at Cana. "She's never said please before."

Cana nodded. "Maybe she is telling the truth."

Archangel nodded. "I am, just take my sword so the two of you feel safer, but we need to get back now! Kera… she's hurt."

Sighing the two of them nodded. "Alright." Lucy told her. "We'll follow you."

For a small moment Archangel smiled at them and bowed slightly thanking them. "Come on, follow me." She told them before running back into the forest. The two girls quickly followed. Archangel just hoped they weren't too late.

**Well there it is, still not sure if I'm happy with it or not. Just tell me what you think. I'll try to update tomorrow as well, if I don't die again... until then all reviews are welcomed. Maybe they will help me recover ;)**

**Until next time! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Well I managed to update again ;) I'm feeling a lot better as well. Thank god too! I was getting tired of feeling sick and helpless... and lying in bed or on the couch all day was driving me crazy. **

**I got the next chapter up and here things get interesting... again! **

**Guest1: Why does Zeref know Kera? Well... wait and see. And thank you! Yea, I'm definitely glad I'm not in the fairy world at the moment. I wouldn't survive Mira's disgusting medicine. **

**Guest2: Glad to hear that! **

**Alex: So I see... you're spying on me. And I'm not dead yet! So lucky for you! You get to know what's coming! **

**WaterBendingQueen88: No I'm not dying seriously. I was just feeling like I was dying. **

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: Yea, Archangel is awesome! She's amazing! **

* * *

It didn't take them long to get back. Archangel was fast on her feet trying to get back to her friend while the two girls tried to keep up. It was hard but after a few minutes they arrived at the clearing.

Lucy saw the body of Kera on the ground and her eyes went wide. "Oh my god." She muttered as they arrived.

Cana looked shocked as well. "What happened?"

Archangel shook her head as she knelt down to her friend. "I am not quite sure. We have been fighting Evergreen and Elfman but they fled, so we tried to head after someone else, but this boy comes out of nowhere. Kera seemed to know who it was and acted hostile towards him, but he… this black mist hit her. Just look around you. That black mist killed everything it touched."

That's when Lucy and Cana noticed the dead trees and grass and Kera was in the middle of it. Lucy covered her mouth. "Is she…" She asked but couldn't finish the question.

"I don't know, she wouldn't react to anything I do!" Archangel shouted slightly panicking.

Cana was about to check for a pulse, but a voice stopped her.

"What happened here!?"

All three of them turned around to see both Juvia and Erza walking over to them. The red head saw the situation and smiled slightly. "What did the two of you do? You knocked Kera out and burned down the area around you. Or was that Kera?"

Lucy shook her head. "It wasn't us. We weren't fighting at all."

"What?" Erza asked confused.

Juvia glanced around. "Those trees look dead, like if life was sucked out of them. Even the grass is dead."

Erza looked at the situation again and noticed that Kera was near the middle of the destruction. Something must have happened and it didn't seem good. "Then who did this?"

"Some boy." Archangel replied gaining two confused looks from the girls. The white Exceed grabbed her head. "This boy just comes out and… I-I do not know! Kera somehow knew this boy! She was hostile! She… she was caught up in this mist that killed everything that it touches!"

"WHAT!?" Erza shouted with wide eyes running towards her friend. She knelt down to her and started shaking her. "Kera! Kera! You better wake up now! KERA!" She shouted at her while shaking her and also giving the brunette a few slaps as well.

But she wasn't reacting at all.

Cana felt for a pulse and her eyes went wide. "Guys, she still has a pulse, but it's weak… very weak."

"But how is that possible?" Archangel asked. "That mist killed everything! How…"

Juvia looked down at Kera and noticed something. "Since when does Kera have a black pearl around her neck? Juvia thought it was white."

Erza snapped her head down to the necklace. Indeed it was a necklace with a black pearl hanging from it, but she could never recall her having a black pearl. She had a white pearl, but…

Wait a second.

"This might sound crazy." Erza started glancing at Kera again. "But I think that the necklace absorbed some of the attack, that's why she's still alive, probably. I don't know, it's a theory… damn it, we need to bring her to the camp. Mira can treat her there."

Archangel glanced at Erza. "Can't Wendy heal her?"

"Normally yes, but she hasn't arrived at camp yet. Neither has Mest." Erza explained while wondering how they were going to carry Kera back to camp.

Archangel nodded. "I can fly Kera back to the camp. I think I remember where it was. You two keep on looking for Wendy and Mest. Lucy and Cana are going to continue the trial."

Erza nodded. "Make sure she's safe and alright." Then she turned to both Lucy and Cana. "And the two of you be careful. Whoever that is, he is dangerous. Stay away from him and warn the others if you find them."

"We will." Lucy told her. "Just… make sure Kera is safe."

"Do not worry, we will take care of her." Archangel told her as she picked up Kera and spread her wings out. "The two of you just be careful." With that Archangel flew up in the air making sure that Kera was safe in her arms.

She flew towards the camp thinking things over. Who was that boy and why did Kera know him? That magic he used. She could feel the darkness from it. You could get swallowed up by it by just being near it.

Archangel knew she hasn't been here for long, but she had some kind of connection with Kera. Probably the same connection Happy had with Natsu. Exceeds would do anything to keep their friends safe.

Looking down she noticed the small camp they had set up. It was for people that were eliminated and the S-Class mages that weren't working at the moment. She could already see Mirajane and Lisanna talking while the younger one was eating soup.

She quickly flew down and landed gracefully on the ground. Mirajane and Lisanna looked at them shocked. "Archangel? What happened? What's wrong with Kera?" Mira asked standing up.

The white Exceed looked frantic. "She's hurt. Her heartbeat is slow and she won't react to anything. You need to help her."

Mira nodded while having a serious expression on her face. She quickly laid a blanket down so Archangel could put Kera down. Right as she did Mirajane started to work. Lisanna glanced at Kera. "How did this happen?"

Archangel shook her head as she slumped to the ground still in her battle form. "This boy just appears and somehow Kera knew him. She was hostile and he was acting completely weird. Then this black mist surrounded him and expanded quickly killing everything it touched and Kera was right in the middle of it."

"How is she alive?" Mirajane asked while keeping her eyes on the unconscious form of her friend as she patched her up. "She seems fine, except for having a bruised head and a few cracked ribs, but it's like she's dead. She's not reacting to anything."

Lisanna gave her sister a worried glance. "Is she…"

"She's alive, but she has a very weak pulse. If we don't do anything she might die." Mirajane told her.

Archangel stood back up. "Is there anything I can do?"

A sudden explosion was heard alerting everyone and then a crash was heard. Their eyes went wide as they saw several men surrounding them. Archangel turned around, grabbing her sword and put herself between them and the two girls. "Who are you?"

"Oh, a cat is going to fight? That's hilarious!" A guy laughed.

Mirajane glanced at the men and noticed their marks. Frowning, she quickly glanced at the white Exceed. "Be careful Archangel. They are members of Grimoire Heart."

That's when they saw a red flare hit the sky. Mirajane frowned seeing this. So they weren't the only ones who were encountering problems. That was probably Erza calling of the trials at the moment.

Archangel snarled. "So you are a Dark Guild? Then I will vanquish you. For I am Kera's bodyguard. Mira, Lisanna, help Kera, I got these men."

"Are you sure?" Mirajane asked and she saw the Exceed nod her head.

Lisanna jumped up transforming into a cat. "Well I'm going to help fighting! Don't worry Mira! I won't let them get to the two of you."

"Come on boys! We won't be handed by just a girl and a cat!" A guy called making everyone laugh.

Archangel tightened her grip on the sword. "You will pay for everything!" She shouted charging straight for the men. With one strike she already took care of half of the men. Lisanna stopped slightly. Erza is able to do the same attack! Archangel sure was strong.

"No one will get passed me!" She stated while cutting another horde of members down.

* * *

Cana and Lucy ran into some of Grimoirs members as well. They were fighting them nonstop and they were getting tired slowly.

Lucy sent her whip at some members sending them to the ground. "We can't keep this up Cana!"

"I know it's hard but we can't give up." Cana stated sending a few cards towards a group of men blasting them back. The two girls then moved so they were back to back. "Any plans?" Cana asked holding some cards out ready to strike.

Lucy grabbed her whip and shook her head. "Not really."

Their eyes went wide when suddenly all of the members decided to attack at once. Both of them raised their arms to protect themselves. A sword came down but it never reached them. Lucy looked obviously confused. "What the…"

"You guys okay?" A voice called out. Both girls turned around and smiled as they both saw Gray and Hibiki standing there.

That's when Lucy realized that Hibiki put a force field around them. Gray smashed his fists together. "Ice Make: Lance!" He shouted sending several ice lances towards the enemy knocking them all back.

Hibiki sent his arms forward creating several small screens in front of the enemy. They were confused but were surprised when it exploded right in front of them knocking them all back and out.

Lucy and Cana ran to the boys. "Are we glad to see you guys. How did you find us anyway?"

Gray laughed nervously. "Um well… we followed you…" He whispered the last part.

"You did what!?" Lucy shouted in shock and surprise. She narrowed her eyes at the two boys that were smiling slightly. "You were wanting to follow us to Mavis' grave!"

"No, no, no… yes." Gray hung his head.

Cana glanced at Hibiki. "Couldn't you just use your Archive Magic to find the place?" She asked.

He nodded. "I could, but this place is enclosed only to Fairy Tail Members. I'm just an exception since Master Makarov thought that I would teach Kera something important as well."

Lucy's eyes went wide. "Kera! Oh, I hope they are alright."

Cana smiled at her. "Hey don't worry about her. She has Archangel and both Mira and Lisanna to look after."

Both Gray and Hibiki were confused. "What are you guys talking about?" The Ice Mage asked.

Lucy had a sad expression on her face as she glanced at the two boys. "Well… Kera she…"

A loud sound interrupted them as they all looked up in the sky. There was a man flying in what seemed to be a jetpack straight towards them. Hibiki's eyes went wide. "Everyone move!"

They all jumped out of the way as the man jumped to where they were all standing. Lucy looked up at the strange person and her eyes went wide as she saw him. "He's a goat!?" She shouted.

Gray and Hibiki looked up as well. "That can't be good." Gray stated.

The goat man glanced at them all. "I am sorry, but I can't let you leave."

* * *

Lisanna and Archangel took care of the rest of the men. It wasn't that hard but Archangel was growing tired due to being in her battle form. She and others have noticed that she can stay in her battle form longer than Pantherlily. A lot longer. But she had her limits as well.

The white Exceed glanced over at Mira. "How is she?"

Mira shook her head. "To say the truth, I don't know. I've done everything I could and she is still not responding. Her pulse is still dangerously low. It seems, whatever dark magic this man used is causing all of this. She might have survived the attack but I'm not sure if she'll survive the aftermath."

Archangel gritted her teeth. This can't be! She had to pull through! She wouldn't just give up! She didn't give up on her Edolas counterpart even though she burned her face. Yes Wendy might have healed her but… wait…

"Wendy!" He stated. "What about Wendy!?"

Mirajane turned to him. "She might be able to heal her, but we don't know where she is. Erza and Juvia were looking for her and… who was she with again?"

"So she's somewhere out there still?" Archangel asked and both girls nodded.

The white Exceed nodded. "Very well, then I shall go look for her."

"Another cat?" A voice rang out causing all of them to jump up and be alerted. Glancing around they didn't see anyone. "First a child and cats and here I find two women and another cat. How weak."

Archangel turned around and saw a man coming out of a tree. "How… who are you!?" She yelled pointing her sword at him.

The man stepped out of the tree and glanced at them all. "My name, is Azuma." He stated glaring at them all.

The white Exceed grabbed her sword tighter before charging at the guy. Azuma frowned slightly and simply raised his arm. Archangel was about to strike but in front of his palm the area was covered in an explosion where the Exceed was caught in.

Mirajane and Lisanna looked shocked. When the explosion subsided Archangel fell to her knees feeling more exhausted than before.

Azuma snorted. "Weak." He raised his arm which turned into what seemed to be a sharp leaf. He was about to cut the Exceeds head off, but she stopped him by catching his arm in time. Azuma was a bit shocked.

Archangel snarled. "No one… defeats… me… that easily." She then sucker punched him in the jaw sending him back.

Mirajane quickly ran to Archangel helping her stand up straight. "Are you okay?"

The white Exceed nodded. "Yes, just tired. That is all…"

"You need to rest. We'll deal with him." Mirajane told her, but Archangel quickly refused by shaking her head. "No… I will not let this man defeat us or get near Kera."

Azuma wiped his mouth as he stood back up. "Impressive, but not enough." He glanced at the woman that was helping the Exceed and he smirked. "Well, if it isn't the Demon herself. Now you are a worthy opponent to fight with."

Mirajane frowned. "You can forget me using Satan Soul Azuma. I won't do it."

Azuma frowned. "Very well, if that is your answer." Out of nowhere Lisanna was wrapped in several roots trapping her. She tried to move but there was no way she could get out.

Mirajane looked horrified. "Lisanna!" She shouted. Suddenly a timer appeared on the roots. A timer with 180 that started to count down.

Archangel glared at Azuma. "You bastard… how could you? That's a cowardly attack!" She shouted gripping her chest.

He glanced at Mirajane. "Now will you fight me? As you can see the roots are set with a timer of three minutes. That's the time you have to beat me since that is the only way to stop the timer."

Mirajane glanced at Lisanna, how dare he do this? She glared at him. "Fine, if you want to do this. Archangel, try and get Lisanna out."

"Are you sure?" the white Exceed asked getting back to her feet. "I will fight till the end if needed."

The young woman glared back at Azuma. "No, I will be fine." Light surrounded her and she wasn't the nice innocent woman she was known to be. No now she was the terrified demon that could easily defeat someone.

Azuma smirked. "Finally someone who isn't weak."

Mirajane gritted her teeth. "You will not get away with this!" She shouted before charging straight at Azuma.

Meanwhile Archangel ran over to Lisanna while gripping her chest. That attack took more out of her than she thought. Lisanna saw her. "Archangel don't worry about me! Help Mira!"

"I am sorry but Mirajane must do this." Archangel stated while pulling out her sword. "Hang on, I will try and cut these roots!"

The timer was already down to 100. The Exceed raised her sword ready to strike but a blast to her side caused her to cry out in pain. "Archangel!" Lisanna shouted seeing her getting blasted away.

Azuma humpfed. "Cats… just as stupid as the other one."

Mirajane roared charging at him again sending attack after attack at him. Azuma smiled as he kept on blocking them or dodging them. He was even able to block one of her strongest attacks that destroyed the area around Azuma.

But they were evenly matched. Which meant Mirajane couldn't defeat him in time. Glancing at the tree root that was trapping her sister she noticed she didn't have much time left. To be exact she only had twenty seconds left!

That's when she decided to fly straight towards Lisanna. At first she tried to break the roots but nothing would happen. She glanced at Lisanna and the younger sister with a deep saddened expression. "I'm sorry Lisanna."

The younger girl nodded simply with a smile but nodded. "It's alright Mira."

Out of nowhere the two could hear coughing. Turning around they both saw Kera sitting up clutching at her chest while coughing.

The brunette gasped in air as she shot up. She started coughing as pain ran through her chest. The pain wouldn't subside and stayed. Glancing around she noticed Archangel on the ground beside her out cold.

Turning around she saw a horrifying sight. Mirajane was in her Demon form while Lisanna was trapped in something strange. "Mira!?" She asked shocked coughing a few times as well the pain still there.

But what happened next shocked her the most. A huge explosion enraptured the two girls. "MIRA!" She shouted in shock. She tried to get up but the pain caused her to cry out in pain before falling to the ground again.

She hit the ground with her back and she looked up into the sky. She had no idea what was going on but her whole body was in pain. Why?

She gasped trying to get air into her lungs but every time she breathed in hurt.

Azuma frowned as he saw the two girls on the ground. Mirajane was out cold but the younger one was still alive. So she used herself and shielded the explosion. How brave… but his attention was turned to someone else.

Kera

**There you have it! How was it? Kera's alright! Well... somewhat. Hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to leave a review! **

**Until next time!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay guys, here's the next chapter. Unfortunately I have some bad news. School starts back up tomorrow, at least for me, and I won't be able to post every day and my schedule sucks... I hate my school and I'm in my last year so I'm going to be busy. Seeing my schedule I'll probably post Monday, Thursday or Friday, and on the weekend so if you're lucky you'll get three chapters a week. Maybe four or more, depends on how bad it gets. **

**But, let's not think about that, let's get this chapter going! **

**Alex: Maybe I'm spying on you too :D Or I can read your mind. Though I actually would have any magic from the Fairy Tail world than be able to do those things... then life would be awesome! Ahem... off topic there, Kera is awesome even while coughing! She's just that great! ;)**

**Guest: Yes Kera is alive, nothing has happened to her. She is not dead! ... for now... just kidding, ahem, yes well enjoy the chapter! ;) **

* * *

Azuma walked over to Kera who was on the ground gasping for air. She moved around so she was leaning on her shoulder and arm as she glanced up at the strange man.

He walked up to her. "The Queen of Dragons…"

Kera gritted her teeth. That was bad news. He just took down both Mirajane and Lisanna and also Archangel. And when people like him know your name it was always bad.

Azuma stood right in front of her now glancing down at her. "You would actually be a worthy fighter. But I can sense the dark magic in you. You have fought with Zeref."

_Zeref? How does he know that bastard!? He… wait… right, he… shouldn't I be dead? _She wondered. But getting quickly to the matter at hand she tried to get up and use her magic to punch him in the face, but when she stood up pain shot through her whole body making her gasp for air and letting her body fall to the ground.

The man smirked slightly. "Impressive that you are still alive after his attack. You should have died, but yet you are alive. Master Hades was right."

She glanced at him with a raised eyebrow and her teeth clenched. "W-Who?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly. She really didn't want to sound weak in front of this guy but she was in pain, there was nothing she could do about it.

Azuma chuckled. "Oh you will find out soon enough." With that he grabbed her and started to drag her by her leg. Kera tried to fight back but what he said before kind of made sense why she was hurting. He said he could sense the darkness in her.

Does that mean she still had some dark magic left from that attack Zeref hit her with? That would explain why she was in so much pain and couldn't breathe right.

Kera tried again but failed miserably and hit the ground again as Azuma kept on dragging her. After a few more failed attempts she just gave up and let him drag her since she was in pain.

She just hoped the others were doing better than she was.

* * *

Archangel groaned slightly as she slowly came back to the living world. When she did she was met with the ceiling of a tent. What happened? Where was she?

Wait… Azuma! Kera!

She shot up but gasped as pain ran across her chest. She felt two hands push her back down. "Take it easy Archangel, you are more injured than you think." She looked up and was surprised to see Lisanna there.

"L-Lisanna?" He asked. The young girl smiled and nodded. "H-How…"

"Mira saved me, but you're injured. You need to rest." Lisanna told her.

"Yea you should listen to her, you're pretty beaten up." Another voice called out. Turning her head she saw Levy with both Bickslow and Freed standing there.

Archangel tried to sit up again without pain running through her body. "How long… was I out?"

Lisanna sighed. "Well, after you were knocked out by Azuma and Mira saved me… about an hour or so."

She looked to her side and saw Pantherlily, Mirajane, Master Makarov, Gajeel, Evergreen and Elfman lying on blankets covered in bandages and being out cold. But one person was missing. One very important person.

"Kera! Where is Kera?" She asked trying to get up again. Bickslow and Freed both tried to push her down. "Calm down!" They told her.

"No… where is she!?" She shouted, but cried out in pain slightly as another wave of pain shot through her body.

Lisanna sighed looking away slightly. "I'm sorry Archangel, but… Kera was taken by Azuma. Why I don't know… I couldn't hear them but saw him dragging her away. She tried to fight back but she seemed to be in pain."

Archangel's eyes went wide. "She was awake!?"

The white haired woman nodded. "Yes… but like I said, it seemed she was in pain. She was coughing and she couldn't fight back even though it could have been easy for her."

The Exceed looked down and noticed she was still in her battle form. "How is this possible? I should have run out of magic by now. Not important, but it seems that the attack from that boy is still affecting her. We need to help her."

"Don't worry, the others are still out there and probably found her already. There is nothing to worry about."

Archangel nodded slightly but still stood up. The others looked at her worried but saw she was standing on her own. Though she was still confused as to why she was in her battle form still. "I should have turned back to a small cat by now. What is wrong with me?"

Levy smiled. "I think I can answer that. You see, this place is protected by the Tenrou Tree. This tree protects everyone in Fairy Tail and gives them a lot of magic power. Also you are not an ordinary Exceed Archangel. I have checked countless of books that Lucy brought back from Edolas and found out that there are a handful of Exceeds that can stay in their battle form for a desired amount of time, no matter how long."

Archangel glanced at the blue haired girl. "So you are saying I can control my size?"

She nodded. Archangel smiled slightly while glancing at her. She noticed the bandage around her chest, but didn't say anything.

A sudden crash was heard and everyone turned around. Their eyes went wide as they saw the huge tree that was rising from the island was actually falling down. "What the…" Bickslow looked shocked.

"Guys!"

They all turned around and saw Hibiki running to them. He looked beaten up. Lisanna looked worried. "Hibiki, are you alright?"

He nodded as he came to a stop. "Yes, I'm fine. I… I just saw…"

"Just take deep breaths Hibiki." Levy told him and he nodded.

Archangel took a step forward towards Hibiki wanting to know what happened but while taking that one step it felt like all of her magic energy was drained from her. She fell to her knees causing the others to look shocked.

But then they all felt it as well, their energy completely drained from them leaving them all weak. That is, everyone except for Hibiki. "What's going on?" He asked looking at everyone confused.

Levy gasped slightly. "It's… it's the tree… with it… gone we don't have magic energy." She explained.

"Then why do I still have magic energy?" He asked looking at himself a little confused.

Freed shook his head. "That is because you aren't from Fairy Tail." He explained while leaning himself against a tree. "You aren't affected."

Archangel glanced back at Hibiki. "What did you want to say?"

"Oh right." He said. "I… I've got news. Lucy, Wendy and Natsu with Happy and Carla are heading towards Hades' ship. I saw Gray fighting with Ultear and Juvia with Meredy, but I have no idea where Erza is and it seems everyone else is here… wait… where's Kera?" he asked.

Lisanna shook her head. "Azuma took her and we don't know where."

His eyes went wide. "What!? I… we have to do something… we… I… oh god…" he grabbed his head but quickly shook it. "No, now's not the time. Do you guys need help?"

"We're fine… just…" Archangel started but a voice cut her off.

"Oh, you are far from fine." Out of the forest came Rustyrose with a grin. "I believe you are the rest of this pathetic guild. This will be quick."

Lisanna glanced at Hibiki. "Hibiki, you are the only one who isn't affected by the tree. You will have to defend us."

He nodded as he got in a fighting stance. "Don't worry, I've been practicing on my offense."

Rustyrose smirked. "That won't do you much help boy." He said with a grin.

* * *

Kera groaned as she was thrown to the hard ground. The pain was still running through her body and it even pained to breathe. She had a few cuts and bruises since Azuma decided to drag her through the whole forest.

They had arrived at some strange ship. Azuma threw her to the ground and called out Hades and before she knew it some strange chain thing tightened around her leg before pulling her up to the ship.

And that's where she was now. On the ground of some strange flying ship that probably belonged to Grimoire Heart. She coughed gasping for air trying to get on her hand and knees. It was hard getting up but she had to defend herself. These people were trying to kill them and she was not going down without a fight.

"So you must be the Queen of Dragons." She glanced up and saw a tall elderly man with long, slicked back, silvery white hair. He had a white mustache with a very long beard. His eye patch over his right eye was the most noticeable. He looked down at her maliciously.

She tried to move but the man grabbed her by the hem of her dirty, tattered and ragged shirt and pulled her up so they were at eye level. He smirked. "It's so nice to finally meet you, your majesty." He said in a mocking tone. "I am so sorry for the way you were treated so far but I can reassure you that it will get worse."

Kera tried to push herself away from the insane man. He just laughed at her and threw her back to the ground. "What… do you want… from me?" She sneered while trying to get up but the pain was unbearable."

The man smirked. "Maybe I should introduce myself. I am Hades, master of the Grimoire Heart Dark Guild and we are searching for something."

Kera gritted her teeth. "More like someone." She glared up at him.

Hades laughed. "So you are smart after all, but yes you are correct. I also believe you even know who it is we are searching for."

_Of course I do you bastard! There is only one reason you would be here. _Glaring up at him her eyes went dark. "Zeref."

Hades nodded. "Exactly. With him and his dark magic I can create my own world. A world where only magic exists and those who do not have it are extinguished."

The brunette glared at him. How could he say something like that!? They were people as well! Just because they don't have magic doesn't mean they have no right to live. This man was truly insane. They had to stop him fast. "But why do you need me. I don't… know where he is…"

"That is true, but you have what I want. I know you battled Zeref himself and yet you are still alive. A little beaten and broken, but still alive. That is remarkable but what I want is that dark magic you have circling through your body. You don't think that an attack like that would leave no after effects."

And there it was. It was always something she had. Just why was it always something she didn't want to have. How the hell was this her fault that her body was corrupted with dark magic.

Hades turned around and kept on talking about how he would rule the world with the dark magic he had at his possession.

She had to take him down before it was too late. No matter what. Clenching her teeth she took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself down, with this she gained some strength which was quite surprising.

Kera looked up at the man and decided it was now or never. Jumping up she turned her fist into stone and covered it with flames and quickly charged at him. She was about to land a hit when suddenly she felt drained. It's like all of her magic energy was sapped from her body. What had happened?

She hit the ground feeling completely drained. Hades turned around and smirked at her seeing in what state she was in. "So it seems Azuma has successfully carried out his mission. Good."

Kera took a shaky breath and felt that her situation has gotten worse. She coughed a few times but she was having trouble breathing.

Hades smirked as he raised his hands and a seal appeared. Dark Chains emerged out of them and ensnared themselves around Kera. The chains snared around her one leg before shooting up to the ceiling pulling the girl with her.

Kera gasped feeling the dark chains tightening around her. She was now hanging in the air upside down while the chain kept her there. She struggled but it was useless. Her magic energy was gone. She slumped and let herself hang there. The chains were tight around her and it seemed it was draining something out of her.

Hades walked over to her and smirked at her. She was upside down while she glared at him. "Now, that dark magic in you will help me to start my plans. Those chains are embodied with my Magic Alteration. It will absorb the dark magic inside of you so I can use it later on. You will feel your life being drained from your body."

She sneered at him. "You are… one… sick bastard." She told him while struggling against the restraints. She felt the chain digging into her right leg where it was enwrapped. Her other leg was free but the chain was squeezing her leg. The pressure was a lot against her leg. Any tighter and there might be a chance it'll break.

The old man smirked. "There is nothing you can do your majesty." He chuckled pushing her making her dangle through the air. "Don't worry, your friends will be dealt with, especially since your guild doesn't have your precious protection anymore."

Kera tried to struggle again but felt her magic energy being drained from her. The pain was still running through her body and she gasped for air. That would be another problem. Mix those two problems together and she might even die.

Hades smirked at her. "Or I could use you as target practice." He turned around and used his Bullet Magic to shoot at her. The bullet though missed her by only a few inches.

Kera closed her eyes feeling it pass her. Okay… this guy was just insane. He was going to kill her! Well… that was probably going to happen one way or the other. She struggled again trying to get out, not wanting to be used as a target for target practice, but the chains tightened itself around her. The chain around her leg got even tighter and she screamed out in pain.

The chains dug in her skin as the pressure got worse. Gritting her teeth she felt it get even tighter around her leg before she could hear a snap. Pain shot through her leg making her scream out in pain. Hades saw this and smirked. At least now she was unable to get away even if she could get out of the chains. She couldn't walk, she was broken.

Kera gasped for air as her vision went in and out. Black spots danced before her eyes. The pain was unbearable and she tried to endure it.

She wondered how long she was able to handle this. She just hoped the others would get here in time. That they would be able to get her out of here.

_Please guys… hurry… _That was her last thought before she blacked out and fell into darkness.

* * *

Erza aimed her sword at Azuma's throat. "Where… where is she?" She gasped. Azuma was on the ground, being defeated by the Titania herself after an amazing battle.

Azuma closed his eyes as he stayed quiet for a moment, but then he spoke up. "I will keep my promise. Everyone's magic will be returned, the tree back at its place as for me... I will pay the price for using my magic."

The red head glared down at him. He still wasn't telling her where Kera was. He had said at the beginning, that after he had defeated Mirajane he took Kera from the camp. It seemed he had also took care of Archangel.

The man glanced up at her and smirked slightly. "Your friend, is with Master Hades. I have delivered her to him personally. What he will do to her, is unknown to us. Yet he wants her due to her fight with Zeref."

"So that's who she fought… Zeref…" Erza muttered to herself. She was actually surprised that Kera fought Zeref and she was still alive… barely, but if Hades has her then that only would be worse for her.

Azuma closed his eyes. "You are an amazing warrior. I will never forget your name Erza Scarlet." With that his body completely started to turn a part of a tree.

Erza stood there, completely out of breath...

She was leaning on her sword as she glanced to the far end of the island where there was a ship. That's where Hades was.

That's where Kera was.

**So here we go! Hades has Kera. What will happen? Will things turn out alright or only get worse from here on out? Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review. **

**Until next time! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Time for some action! That's right! So get your reading glasses on and head on down! I'm itching to get to my twist in this story, ahem but we will have to wait for that one. So hope you will enjoy this chapter! **

**Sunsetdh: Thank you so much! And here you go! The next awesome chapter! **

**Alex: Yep! Well, since Kera is the Queen of Dragons she is, per say the title, the strongest, but she still has her faults and of course she's still learning. But who knows, maybe there's something like an organization where the evil wizards get together just like the Magic Council. Maybe they signed some papers? **

**Jewelsy426: Yea I know it stinks that I won't be able to update every day, but I will try to update as frequently I can, in other words, whenever I have time. And don't worry, you really think I'm going to kill of my own OC? The one who's the main character? She might get hurt, a lot some times, but I don't want to show her that she's this all powerful wizard that can't be touched. I want to show she's still learning and stumble a lot. Hope that's fine with you ;) **

**Guest: She's the Queen of Dragons so of course everyone wants her and her powers, especially since they think she's just some weak little girl. But then, bam, she shows them that she's not weak and punches them in the face! Haha, anyway, enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

Erza stumbled through the forest still feeling the after effects from the battle with Azuma. That man was strong and she did almost loose. But there was still one person they had to deal with.

Hades

And he had Kera.

During her fight with Azuma she found out that she wasn't there to protect herself. No it was always around. Her friends always protected her… Kera always protected her. Her friends gave her the strength she needed to beat Azuma.

She heard shuffling beside her and turned around to see Gray stumbling around. He looked as bad as she did. He probably fought against one of the Grimoire Heart members. Noticing his sloppy walking she knew he was about to fall. That is why she quickly ran over to him and caught him before he fell to the ground.

He glanced up at her and was shocked to see her. "Erza…" He smirked slightly. "It seems… I'm always being saved."

She chuckled slightly. "The same here…"

They both heard footsteps and glanced up. They were both shocked to see who was standing there. "Natsu…" Gray stated glancing up at him.

Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Pantherlily, Happy and Archangel stood there glancing at them. Natsu smirked. "Me too!" He grinned.

They all smiled slightly.

But then Natsu got serious. "You two alright to fight?"

Both Erza and Gray nodded, especially the red head. She was not going to give up now. Natsu nodded. "Good, because we're going to punch Hades in the face."

Erza helped Gray stand up straight. "Natsu, listen… there's something you need to know."

The Fire Dragon Slayer gave her a confused glance. Erza sighed lowering her head slightly. "Hades has Kera."

"What!?" Everyone shouted.

Archangel frowned. "So that is where he took her. I'm going to make that bastard pay." She clenched her fist. She was back in her smaller form.

"That won't be necessary." Erza told the white Exceed. Everyone glanced at her shocked, but Natsu smirked. He nodded simply knowing that their friend was able to beat him.

Glancing at the Exceed both Erza and Gray got worried. The Ice Mage now stood by himself. "Do you know what happened to Hibiki? I sent him back to camp so he could help out."

Archangel nodded. "Hibiki is fine, a little beaten up but fine. He was the one who protected the camp when DustyRose appeared. He was the only one not affected by the tree falling down. He was the only one who had magical energy left inside of him."

"That is good to hear." Gray said.

Erza glanced at the others. "We need to get to Hades. I don't think Kera is in any good situation with him."

Natsu nodded. "Yea, you're right. Come on, let's go."

They all nodded and headed for the ship. They all saw it before and knew where it was. With amazing speed they all ran towards it. Erza and Gray ignored their injuries. They wanted to defeat Hades and get their friend back.

This was way too much important.

Lucy was worried about Kera as well was Wendy. Kera was a friend to them and like a sister as well. Of course Fairy Tail was a whole family. Wendy looked up to her not because she was the Queen of Dragons, but because she was like an older sister for the little girl.

The blonde was looked at her as a sister as well. And she isn't saying that because she was paying half of her rent. No she was saying this because Kera was one of the few people that was actually somewhat sane in the guild. They would all be broken if she was gone.

"Well if it isn't Makarov's brats."

They all came out of the clearing and saw Hades at the top of the ship. Natsu clenched his fists as the old man grinned. He simply turned around and walked back on his ship.

Erza glanced at everyone. "Okay guys, listen up. Hades is stronger than any opponent we have ever faced. When we get up there we will need to give everything we got. Understood?"

They all nodded.

Natsu then turned to the four Exceeds. "Listen guys, I want you to search the ship and find its power. We don't want this thing to go up."

Happy nodded. "Yea, that would be bad for you Natsu!"

"Okay guys, let's not screw this up." Erza stated. Gray then smashed his fists together before smashing them to the ground. A huge ice staircase for them all to run up. Meanwhile the Exceeds flew to the back of the ship finding a different way to enter the ship and find its power source.

They all ran up the stairs getting ready to attack when they arrived. And indeed right when Natsu arrived at the top he jumped up with his fists aflame and charged at Hades. The old man grinned as he saw Natsu charging. He dodged the attack, but Erza and Gray were right behind the Dragon Slayer while Wendy was giving them support with her magic.

Erza requipped into her Black Wing Armor sending a slash at Hades, who dodged it quickly. Gray made an Ice Sword, and attacked Hades. Blocking the first attack Hades jumped back missing the second one coming from Gray.

Behind him Erza appeared and slashed at him. Hades was just barely to move out of the way. He then used his chain magic grabbing Erza by the throat. She gasped before Hades pulled back the chain and threw her against Gray sending them both back.

Lucy called out Taurus who quickly attacked Hades but he again dodged it with ease. Natsu jumped up and sent a few punches towards the old man. Hades blocked his onslaught of attacks before kicking him back.

Wendy stood up. "Sky Dragon: Roar!" She called out sending an attack straight towards Hades.

"Scorpio!" Lucy called out who quickly sent a sand attack that mixed with Wendy's creating a Unision Raid. Hades was slightly shocked, seeing Natsu entering that sphere with his fire magic and the three attacks combined as Natsu smashed Hades back through the wall.

Everyone stood up slightly panting as they had just given their all. Smoke obscured the area before them and there was no sign of Hades at the moment.

Natsu glared as he heard footsteps. "Impressive. But not good enough. I can see that Makarov has taught you. I can see the few sloppy trails."

They all gritted their teeth as they saw Hades walking out of the smoke. All of their eyes went wide. Natsu shook his head. "No way… we just gave our all and we didn't even scratch him."

Hades smirked at his response. "Warm ups are over." He said cracking his knuckles.

Everyone got ready for an attack, but they weren't expecting a dark magic shot that was headed straight for both Natsu and Erza. The two were just able to dodge the attack, but barely.

Natsu glared up at Hades. How was he able to do that? That magic, it felt so dark. Hades noticed their shocked expressions and smirked as he had his arms behind his back. "I must say, your friend is helping me quite perfectly."

Immediately everyone's faces grew dark. The smoke behind Hades started to clear and they were all able to see what was behind him in the room. They were all shocked to see Kera hanging from the ceiling by some strange dark chains that were ensnared around her right leg and body.

She was out cold but they saw how pale she looked. Whatever those chains were they were draining her magic energy and Erza was guessing he was taking the dark magic she still had in her after her fight with Zeref. That is why she looked like she was dead back then. The dark magic was corrupting her body.

"You bastard!" Natsu yelled immediately charging straight towards Hades. How dare he do this to Kera! Natsu was like an older brother for Kera and seeing her like this broke him. He wanted to punch Hades in the face.

Thought the old man simply moved his hand in front of him holding out two of his fingers. A dark aura surrounded Natsu and soon exploded sending him back flying.

Quickly Hades shot out two chains towards both Erza and Lucy binding them together before letting them both explode. Turning around he shot Gray in the stomach with his bullet magic before sending a rain of them on Natsu who had gotten back on his feet.

Hades shot Natsu in the leg sending him to the ground. He then turned to the others and shot them down. Hades laughed like a maniac. "You are all just pathetic and weak! You can't defeat me!"

Erza gritted her teeth as she glanced at the person hanging from the ceiling. They couldn't be defeated here! They had to get Kera out of here. They couldn't fail her! They couldn't fail Fairy Tail! She tried to get up, but Hades shot her back down.

Natsu screamed out in pain as Hades kept on shooting him. The others were all on the ground, looking defeated. Erza gritted her teeth. No… this couldn't be it!

Hades walked over to the fallen Dragon Slayer and smirked as he put his foot on his head. "You are just pathetic and weak. I should end you right here and now." Hades pointed his finger at Natsu ready to kill him.

Natsu gritted his teeth. "Sorry… K-Kera…"

A groan was heard and everyone saw the brunette slowly waking up. Kera opened her eyes slightly, still feeling completely weak. Her whole world was upside down since she was hanging from the ceiling upside down, but she could have sworn she saw Natsu and Erza and the others…

Wait.

Her eyes snapped open and indeed she could see Natsu, but Hades was aiming at him ready to kill him. "Natsu!" She shouted

Hades laughed. "It's over boy!"

Suddenly lightning hit the ship and crashed through the ceiling of the ship hitting the ground right in front of Hades stopping him from killing Natsu. Shocked the old man jumped back seeing the lightning crackle in front of him.

The lightning subsided and everyone could see that there was a figure standing there. The figure chuckled. "Are you going to regret me saying you're strong now?"

Everyone's eyes went wide, especially Kera's. "Laxus…" She muttered seeing the Artificial Dragon Slayer in front of them.

Laxus glared at Hades. "So this is the guy who hurt the old man?"

Natsu smiled slightly. "Laxus, you came."

The lightning Dragon Slayer stood up and cracked his knuckled. "I think it's payback for what he did to our guild."

Kera smiled as well. Laxus really wasn't a jerk at the moment. Well of course she would think that since her life depended on him.

* * *

"Come on guys! We have to hurry!" Archangel yelled while running down the hallway. Lightning was striking through and both Happy and Pantherlily were afraid. They wouldn't move so the white Exceed turned into her battle form and carried them.

Carla flew beside them. "Archangel, how can you stay in that form longer than Pantherlily?"

Archangel sighed while they kept on running down the path. "I do not know as well but what Levy said is that there are a handful of Exceeds that can control their size and stay in it for any amount of time. It seems I am one of them."

Carla looked at her a little confused. "Archangel, those aren't just any Exceeds. Those are eternal warriors that have been granted even greater magical power than normal Exceeds. Legends say that they have been sent to earth to fight for their ruler or partner or best friend. To fight for the greater good. There have only been three in the history. Scarface, Assilia and Zankov. You are one of them Archangel."

The white Exceed stopped for a moment as she heard this. She lowered her head and slightly clenched her fist… "So my duty is to protect the people I love? To keep everyone safe?"

"Well… if you want to see it like that then… yes…" Carla said.

Archangel gritted her teeth. "Then I have already failed. It is my fault that Kera has been captured by this madman. My fault that she almost died by the hands of that insane Zeref and it is my fault that I couldn't protect either Mirajane or the others at the camp."

Happy glanced up at her worried. "Don't say that! It's not your fault! It's no one's fault! We didn't know this was going to happen."

"But I still feel responsible."

Pantherlily held his ears so he wouldn't hear the lightning that he was not afraid of. Nope he was not afraid of lightning. "Archangel, if you truly believe that this is your fault then you can redeem yourself by helping us find that power source so we can help the others."

The Exceed glanced at them all contemplating what to do. Closing her eyes she nodded. "You are right. I should not doubt myself now. It is time we stop this man for once and for all."

The other three Exceeds smiled and nodded. It was time they helped take Hades down.

* * *

Laxus cried out in pain as he hit the ground. Hades smirked as he held his fist. He chuckled. "You have grown boy, but you still can't beat me. There is just no way."

Natsu gritted his teeth. "No… Laxus…"

Laxus grunted as he turned his head towards the Dragon Slayer. "Natsu… t-take… take my power… a-and defeat him… Get… the kid… out of here." With that everyone could see something leave Laxus, his magic energy and it went inside of Natsu.

The Fire Dragon Slayer stood up his entire body encased in flames, but what was new was the lightning crackling all around him as well. Everyone was shocked to see this. Natsu had the power of flame and lightning together.

Natsu turned over to Hades and glared at him. "You are going to pay."

Hades laughed. "You think that a little power up will defeat me? You don't get it boy. Nothing can stop me! I'm the strongest here."

The Dragon Slayer was about to reply but a bright light stopped him. Hades took a step back as he saw that the light was surrounding him.

Lucy looked confused. "What is happening? What's wrong with Natsu?"

Erza frowned. "It seems he is gaining some power… or some protection. Wendy how…" She turned to the blue haired girl but saw her shocked as well. Don't tell her that she wasn't even responsible for this.

Wendy shook her head. "That isn't me. I have never seen this kind of power before. It feels familiar… but it isn't me."

"If it isn't Wendy, then who…" Erza started but realization hit her. Turning around she confirmed her suspicions. Hades frowned and turned around as well.

Kera was still hanging there but she had her eyes closed as she murmured something in front of her. Hades gritted his teeth. The brunette opened her eyes and smirked at the old man. "You may… you may have restricted me… b-but I can… still give… N-Natsu the p-protection of the… of the Dragon Queen."

Natsu's eyes went wide as he looked at himself. "No way…" He muttered. He glanced up at Kera and saw her being serious. "Don't…. don't screw t-this up… I g-gave the last… of… m-my power… to you."

The Fire Dragon Slayer nodded. "Don't worry. I'll beat the crap out of him for what he did to you and the others."

"Good…" Kera muttered closing her eyes…

Natsu's eyes went wide. He had to be fast. Turning to Hades he glared at him. "It's time you paid the price."

Hades smirked. "Bring it boy."

The pink haired boy yelled before charging straight towards Hades. The old man dodged his first attack and blocked the second but he wasn't able to do anything with the third attack. Natsu was able to kick Hades in the stomach sending him back.

Wiping his mouth Hades quickly sent a chain towards him. Natsu was shocked as he saw that the chain had closed his hands. Hades laughed. "Now you can't fight! You need your hands for that!"

Natsu growled as he pulled at his hands. With a loud yell Natsu covered his fists into flames and destroyed the chains around his hands.

Hades looked shocked. The Fire Dragon Slayer glared at Hades. "You're done." He muttered gathering both Fire and Lightning and with the protection of Kera Natsu sent everything he had straight at Hades.

The old man was frozen on the spot and couldn't dodge the attack. Instead it hit him with full force sending him crashing to the back wall. A huge explosion covered the whole place.

Natsu carefully took a step back, but when the smoke cleared they could all see Hades on the ground and it seemed he was out.

He smirked slightly. "Finally…"

He was about to help Kera get out but already saw Erza walking over to her. The red head gripped her sword and threw it against the chains cutting them and destroying them completely. Kera fell to the ground but Erza caught her just in time.

The brunette opened her eyes slightly. She saw Erza and smiled slightly. "I… always seem… to get saved…"

Erza chuckled slightly. "We all get saved. We save each other Kera."

The red head let her stand on the ground, but when Kera stepped on her right leg she screamed out in pain and was about to crash to the ground. Erza quickly grabbed her. "What's wrong!?" She asked her.

Kera gritted her teeth. "M-My leg… I t-think… i-it's… b-broken."

"What? How?" she asked her. Natsu and Lucy went over to her as well worried about her. Gray made sure Wendy was alright as he helped the little girl up.

"Make her sit down." Lucy told her and Erza nodded. Carefully Erza helped Kera to lay down. Kera hissed in pain as Lucy checked her right leg as she pressed on several areas which caused huge amount of pain. The blonde nodded. "Yep, it's broken."

Natsu shook his head. "How did this happen Kera? You were fine before."

"H-Hades… snapped it… with the chains." Kera explained her eyes closed as she tried to endure the pain. It was bad.

"Just relax, take a deep breath and let the pain pass." Erza told her. Kera nodded as she done what she was said. Taking deep breaths she closed her eyes and felt the pain pass.

Taking another few deep breaths she opened up her eyes again. She was leaning against the back wall everyone looking at her. She sighed shaking her head suddenly. "I'm sorry guys… I… I didn't… want you to go save… my ass again…"

"Hey, we're here to save each other. We all get saved." Erza told her putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kera smiled slightly but stopped when she could hear laughter. Everyone froze as they all turned around.

Lucy's eyes went wide. "No… that can't be possible."

**And cut right there! I know, I'm mean. But... I have to keep you all on edge. Like did anyone read the new chapter of the manga? Agh! I could so kill them right now! Now I have to wait another week to find out what's going to happen! And I thought there was going to be an epic fight with Erza! Gah! And then that mean cliffhanger they put at the end! **

**Ahem, anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it, would love to hear what you guys have to say about it! Or other stuff... :P **

**Until next time! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Ugh, school hit me hard with a low blow. I hate my whole schedule. It sucks... oh well... Sorry guys for taking so long and I got more bad news coming for you, it's not that bad but still. Today will be the only day I'll update this week. The next update will be Monday since I'm away for the weekend. But I hope this chapter will get you through the weekend. **

**Alex: Sorry! Well, I didn't say anything what came at the end except that I wanted a huge fight with Erza, anyway I promise I won't spoil anything anymore! Yea I wanted Archangel to stand out a little from the other Exceeds since Kera is the Queen of Dragons. And I'm glad you like nurse Lucy! Enjoy this chapter as well! **

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: read on and you'll find out. :P**

**Guest: Well just hang in there! It'll come soon enough! **

* * *

The laughter grew louder and everyone saw Hades stand back on his feet. Immediately Natsu, Gray and Erza got ready. Hades laughed as he glanced at them all. "Makarov did raise some powerful brats. I can't believe he actually done it."

Natsu gritted his teeth. "Yea and we can kick your ass again!" He stated clenching his fist.

Hades smirked as he stood up straight. "I don't think so." He removed his eye patch revealing it to be a red glow. He moved his arms in front of him as he glared down the group of people. "You will all perish. Out of Zeref's book I call upon the demons of the earth."

Out of nowhere the area was surrounded by masses of magic power and the group of wizards could feel the darkness in it. Wendy whimpered slightly. "W-What is this?"

Hades laughed. "This shows you the depths of magic it can truly reach! With more of this magic I can be able to reach The One Magic." Out of the ground and rocks demons started to appear and they all stood beside Hades.

Kera gasped as she gripped her chest. "No… I… this…" Images flashed through her mind. Several being demons of Zeref's book. Ottoma torturing her for the sole purpose of gaining her power and reviving those demons as well. But also other images flashed across her mind.

Images of her being held by those demons and being used as Zeref's play toy. As his trophy. The black haired boy from earlier came in her mind smirking at her.

She gripped the ground with her hand. "P-Please… n-no… s-stop…" She whimpered.

Everyone glanced at her shocked. They were shocked seeing her like this. Erza watched helplessly as her friend hit the ground and covered her head as her eyes were wide. She was afraid, she was panicking…

Looking down at her own hand Erza noticed she was shaking herself. _Is this fear? _

It seems the others felt this as well. They were all on the ground feeling the darkness, Kera the most.

Hades laughed. "I will find Zeref and with him and his dark magic we will create a new world. You all will die." Hades smirked, his gaze falling on Kera. "You of course, will become whatever Zeref wishes."

Kera closed her eyes gripping her head as the images flashed through her mind. She felt just like she was when she was back at that horrible place. She was scared and terrified.

Natsu had his head bowed down. "We don't need to fear this…" He stated simply. He stood back on his feet and glared at Hades. "As long as we have friends beside us, we don't have to be afraid because we will help each other overcome them."

The others gave him a shocked glance. Lucy smiled slightly and nodded. He was right, as long as they were together they didn't have to be afraid. They all stood up except for Kera who still had a broken leg.

Hades smirked at them. "How foolish of you. The demons will kill you all! You cannot surpass this!"

Natsu smirked at him. "We'll see about that!" They then charged all towards the man. Lucy and Wendy were running together while Natsu ran up to them. The two girls grabbed his arms and threw him forward towards both Erza and Gray.

The two mages kept on running as Natsu flew over them. "Don't screw this up!" Erza yelled at him while she and Gray pushed him towards Hades by their feet.

Natsu glared at the old man his whole body enveloped in flames. "You will pay for this!" He shouted aimed a punch at him. The Fire Dragon Slayer's fist came into contact with Hades face, who was surprised.

Hades flew back and hit the ground as he gripped his chest. "How… it should have… it should have consumed you all!" Pain erupted in his chest and his eyes went wide.

There was only one explanation why he would feel this pain.

* * *

Archangel stood in front of a huge purple heart thing. She had a feeling this was the power source and not just to the ship. Why else would there be a huge heart sealed in the deepest of the ship?

Pantherlily was holding back the guards with somewhat of the help of Happy and Carla while she had the duty to destroy this heart.

And she gladly did it.

With her sword she cut the binds connected to it before plunging her sword completely into the heart. She made sure it was deep and that the heart would be destroyed. This man has caused too much pain and he needed to die.

That might sound cruel to some people but Archangel had a reason. In Edolas she sometimes killed as well, but only if that death had a reason behind it. She never killed someone without a reason. She always killed with a reason. And this time the reason was the pain of her friends and guild.

With a loud battle cry she ripped the sword out of the side cutting the heart in half as well. It hit the ground as it stopped beating.

Right then a rumble was heard. Archangel smirked. It had worked.

"We need to leave Archangel!" Happy called out to the white Exceed.

She nodded simply while putting her sword back. Turning around she noticed that Pantherlily had taken care of the rest of the members of Grimoire Heart that was protecting this strange and disgusting heart.

Quickly Archangel picked up Happy and Carla while Pantherlily ran behind her in his battle form as well. They needed to get out because soon this place was going down.

* * *

Natsu kept on punching Hades, not letting down at all. Hades had gotten back up but the others quickly joined in with the attack. Even Laxus.

They all attacked him sending him down. Natsu gritted his teeth. "You will never defeat us!" He shouted before knocking Hades to the ground completely.

Everyone stood there looking at the old man on the ground. He didn't move but they were still on alert. He could still jump back up.

Though it seemed they had finally won. Natsu sighed in relief as he slumped to the ground. "Phew, that was so close. He was about to cast Grimoire Law! If he succeeded then we would have been screwed!"

"Yea." Lucy muttered. "Good thing you punched him in the face."

"NAAATTSSSUUUUUU!" A loud yell was heard. Everyone turned around and saw a blue cat flying out of the ship. The Fire Dragon Slayer's eyes went wide. "Happy!" He called out.

Behind him they could all see Carla, Pantherlily and Archangel running towards them as well. Archangel though immediately went to Kera's side who was already being comforted by Erza.

The white Exceed glanced at the red head. "We need to leave. Now."

"What why?" Erza asked confused, but the answer came right behind them.

"There they are!" A voice yelled. A load of Grimoir Heart members came after them.

Natsu gritted his teeth. "We can take them!" He stated and was about to attack, but nothing came out of his body. He was out of magic. Natsu hit the ground after stumbling over his own two feet. "Maybe we should leave."

"You think!?" Lucy asked him with a raised eyebrow and quickly helped him back up.

"Come on!" Archangel yelled as she helped Kera back on her feet. The brunette was being supported by both the Exceed and Erza since her leg was broken. Unfortunately it seemed that they couldn't escape the members. It was impossible. They were out of magic energy and were slow and the other members were already here.

Gray gritted his teeth and Laxus grimaced. "We're not going to make it. They got us."

"Not while we're here!" A voice called out. A very familiar voice.

Everyone turned around and their eyes went wide. There standing were the rest of their friends. Battered and bruised but fine and ready to fight. Even Master Makarov. Heck even Mirajane and Gajeel who were completely injured.

Makarov pointed at the enemy. "Finish them!" He shouted.

Cana gripped her cards and threw them towards the members of Grimoir Heart causing a huge explosion. Evergreen then summoned her Fairy Cannon and shot through the smoke hitting several members.

The others helped the team to get out of there. Archangel and Erza were helping Kera to get off of the ship while Lucy and Lisanna helped Natsu. Wendy was taken care by Fried while Gray was pushed by Elfman.

It didn't take them long to get off of the ship. Makarov stayed behind to talk to Hades but at the moment they had to get back to camp and take care of their injuries. It was the best thing to do at the moment.

* * *

"Just hold still."

"I am holding still."

"You're moving around!"

"Because it hurts! Gah! OW! THAT HURT!" Kera yelled at Mirajane who had just pulled her injured leg back so she wouldn't move around.

The white haired woman gave her a death glare. "If you don't hold still I will use Satan Soul on you."

"I'll hold still…" Kera squeaked like a mouse letting Mirajane take care of her leg. Her other injuries were already taken care of and now it was just her broken leg that needed to be treated.

Mirajane rested Kera's leg up as she bandaged it. "Okay, your leg is going to be bandaged up pretty good so you won't use it. That means no weight on it and you will probably have to use crutches."

Kera threw her head back. "Great…"

"WHAT!?"

Kera turned around and saw Elfman, Gajeel, Gray and Natsu standing in front of Master Makarov about to kill him.

Makarov nodded. "You heard me. The S-Class Trials are on hold until further notice."

Natsu stood up. "You can't do this gramps! One of us needs to become S-Class. And that someone should be me!"

Gray gripped his hair. "God damn it! I really wanted to become S-Class!"

Hibiki raised an eyebrow at him. "That bad?"

Juvia suddenly appeared out of nowhere and moved up to Gray. "Don't worry! You'll make it next time!"

Natsu gritted his teeth as he suddenly burst out. "I will not take this! I will become S-Class! You need to be able to beat an S-Class right!? So… Kera I challenge you to a duel!"

The brunette gave him a shocked look before growling. "I'VE GOT A BROKEN LEG YOU IDIOT!" She shouted at him. She was about to lunge at him but Mirajane gave her a death glare. Immediately she shrunk back.

Hibiki smiled as he went over to her side. "Hey, it'll be alright. You'll get through it." He kissed her and Kera smiled at him.

A loud crash was heard and they all saw Natsu against a tree under Makarov's huge fist. Kera snorted. "He deserved that one."

Hibiki laughed as well. He looked around and noticed something that was actually cute. "Hey look. Wendy is trying to talk to Laxus."

Kera looked as well and laughed. Laxus was rubbing the blue haired girls head. Laxus wasn't such a bad person. If he just stopped being a jerk he could be a really great guy.

Hibiki glanced at the brunette and noticed something strange with her. Something was off. "So… you feeling okay?" He asked her putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kera sighed as she shook her head. "I'm fine." To say the truth, Kera had a deep feeling in her stomach that something bad was going to happen. Or something big at least. She had no explanation for it, just that her gut felt like it.

Glancing up into the sky she noticed the wind change.

She scrunched up her nose. Something definitely was going to happen.

And she knew it was nothing good.

**It's not much I know and I'm sorry for it, school is a huge pain... sigh... but I'm almost done so yay! Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review behind! I'd appreciate to hear what you guys have to say! **

**Until next time! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Alright guys! I'm back and I got another chapter for you's to enjoy! And it's going to be a shocker! I waited a while for this chapter and finally it's here! So hope you enjoy it! **

**And next time if Guests leave a review, could you please leave some sort of name behind so it will be easier for me and the people that have reviewed to know who is being spoken too. Thank you! **

**Guest1: Well things are getting really interesting now! **

**Guest2: Thank you so much! I'm glad people like this story. **

**Guest3: To say the truth I haven't thought about it since I never actually played the game or read the manga. So I'm sorry to disappoint you there. **

**Guest4: Yes light, darkness and ice are elements too, but I just wanted Kera to have the four basic elements fire, water, earth and air. Having four different magics is already a big deal and I think, personally, that having seven, now including light, darkness and ice, would be way too much. **

* * *

With the help of Hibiki, Kera sat down at a made up table next to Wendy. The girl was alone and the brunette thought to give her some company. The little girl glanced at them and smiled slightly. "You know, if you want to I can try and heal your broken leg."

Kera shook her head as Hibiki let her down. "It's fine Wendy. We're all still pretty low on Magic Energy. You need to rest up. Save up that magic for when you need it. You can always do it later."

Wendy nodded. "If you insist."

Mirajane walked over to them and gave each of them a glass of water. Hibiki thanked Mirajane as he grabbed the cup but Kera glanced up at her. "Mira, you don't have to serve us. We're not at the guild."

The woman gave her a warm smile. "Oh don't worry. There's nothing else to do. We patched everyone up and the boat is almost ready to leave so… till then we just need to wait a bit."

Wendy blinked as she felt the ground rumble. Kera noticed this as well. Both of them glanced at their cups that were still on the table and noticed that the water was moving. Mira glanced around and saw the others running back.

Lucy ran up to them. "Hey guys, have you noticed the rumbling?"

The white haired woman nodded. "Yes, just now."

Erza shook her head. "It's probably nothing. We don't need to worry about anything."

The ground was still rumbling. Hibiki glanced over at Kera and noticed something change inside of her. With her left foot she felt the ground and she could definitely feel the rumbling. Closing her eyes she concentrated.

There was a scent in the air. It was barely noticeable, but she could definitely smell it.

Suddenly an image appeared before her eyes making her gasp in pain. This caused the others to look at her worried. "Kera? Is everything alright?" Hibiki asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kera could see Tenrou Island. But that wasn't it. She saw something fly in the air. It was black and had blue markings. A head appeared in her sight before two large wings were seen. That's when she realized what it was.

It was a dragon.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Erza shook her. She glanced up at the red head realizing what was going to happen. This was the gut feeling in her stomach! "We have to leave now!" She stated quickly and urgently.

"What are you saying?" Natsu asked confused. Archangel nodded. "We still have time."

The rumbling stopped for a moment causing everyone to glance around.

And then a loud roar emerged making everyone cover their ears trying to diminish the loud painful roar.

"W-What is this?" Lucy asked covering her ears.

Wendy's eyes went wide realizing what this was. "That's a dragon roar."

"What!?" All of them asked shocked.

Kera felt pain shoot through her heart causing her to buckle down, almost falling to the ground if Hibiki and Erza hadn't caught her. "Kera!?" Erza called her.

Pantherlily and Archangel looked up in the sky and their eyes went wide. "Guys… you might want to see that." The white Exceed called pointing up in the sky.

Everyone looked up at the sky and their eyes went wide as well. Especially those from the Dragon Slayers. Gajeel couldn't believe what they were seeing. "No way…"

"It can't be." Wendy muttered.

Natsu looked shocked. "So… there are still some alive, except for Kayeleth?"

Kera didn't understand what was happening to her. Why was she reacting like this? Was it this dragon? Kayeleth was a dragon and she never reacted like this. Did she? What was happening!?

Hibiki knelt down to her shaking her slightly. "Come on Kera! Don't act like this. What's wrong?" He asked. He noticed her eyes. They weren't the usual round sharp green eyes he loved. No they were slits… just that of a dragon. "K-Kera?" He asked a little frightened for the girl but also himself.

Makarov noticed the little discussion between the little group. He also noticed that Kera's eyes turned into slits… to be exact, dragon slits. "Get her out of here!" He called towards them.

"What are you saying?" Archangel asked glancing at the old man. She was confused. Did he know what was happening to Kera?

Natsu on the other hand was more concentrated on the dragon that was coming straight for them. "Dragons are still alive. But… who is this?" He asked taking a step forward.

"Acnologia…" Kera muttered as Hibiki held her. This caused Natsu to turn to her. He noticed the change of scent of the Dragon Slayer. Gajeel and Wendy did the same.

Wendy stood up from the place she was sitting and took a step back. Gajeel pushed Levy back causing the girl to look confused.

Kera tightened her fist. "The Black Dragon of the book of Apocalypse."

Acnologia landed on the ground letting out a terrifying roar. Everyone tried to run but the roar sent them all flying. Erza and Archangel tried to make sure Kera was okay, but she was suddenly gone. "KERA!" Erza yelled.

After a minute the smoke cleared revealing Acnologia standing there with a sickening look. Erza glanced around. They had to leave now or this dragon might kill them all! But where was Kera? "Everyone to the boats! We're leaving now!" She yelled at everyone.

Acnologia let out another roar stomping one of its hands in front of the group stopping them from leaving.

It was like a massacre. It took down Elfman and Evergreen. Fried and Bickslow… even Natsu sending him back to the ground. But Makarov interfered. Everyone stopped as they saw their master use his magic to grow taller. The same size as the dragon.

Makarov tackled the dragon and pushed it back. "Everyone get back to the ship. Make sure everyone is on and get's out fine!" He shouted.

"What!?" Natsu yelled standing up. "We can't leave you here! We're not leaving! We're going to help you!" He shouted.

Bickslow and Fried nodded. "Till the end. We will fight for Fairy Tail."

"Will you all ignore your Masters orders!? Even to the end?" Makarov yelled as he tried to keep the dragon back. Though it was getting difficult.

Erza was taken back. "To the end?"

Laxus gritted his teeth and gripped his fists. Natsu as well, but he charged directly for the dragon. "We're not leaving you behind gramps!" He yelled before jumping on Acnologia climbing onto him using his scales to push himself up.

Acnologia managed to throw Makarov back and tried to throw the Dragon Slayer off of him but it was proving to be a bit difficult since the human on his back was little and annoyingly stubborn.

Laxus walked up to the dragon, lightning crackled around his body. Makarov glanced at his grandson. "The idiots right. We're not leaving you behind old man. We fight together and leave together. Nobody is left behind. We're Fairy Tail god damn it!" He yelled the lightning growing around his body.

"NATSU!" He shouted. "Get out of the way!" Laxus yelled at him charging up his attack.

The others started all their attacks and combined them into one massive attack. Natsu jumped off of Acnologia and Happy caught him flying up in the sky. Wendy and Gajeel came next to him being carried by their Exceeds.

Gajeel smirked slightly. "Iron Dragon's Roar!"

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The three Dragon Slayer attacks combined into one as well. The two massive attacks hit Acnologia straight on sending the dragon to the ground. The three Dragon Slayers landed on the ground.

Natsu grinned. "We did it!" He shouted pumping his fist into the air. Happy flew up as well.

"No, it's not over yet." A voice called.

Everyone turned around and saw Gildarts standing there with Cana. Gildarts glanced at the smoke cloud. "It's not even using his power he used on me. He's just playing with us!"

Right then Acnologia flew up in the air surprising everyone. Lucy took a step back. "How is that possible?"

Erza gritted her teeth. "We used all of our power and it didn't leave a scratch on it."

Wendy lowered her head a few tears falling down her face. "But why? Why would he do this?"

Acnologia threw his head back air and magic surrounding in front of him. Laxus' eyes went wide. "He's charging for an attack! He's going to attack us!"

Makarov sighed lowering his head. "It seems we are finished."

"We can't give up now!" Natsu shouted at him. "We can fight him!"

Lucy shook her head. "I don't think it's going to work Natsu. He's just way too strong."

The Fire Dragon Slayer gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. This can't be happening! They can't just give up! "Damn it!" He shouted. "What is Dragon Slayer Magic good for if it won't even work!"

Acnologia charged up his attack and fired it at the group. Everyone closed their eyes waiting for the attack to end their life.

"ELEMENTAL DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Natsu's eyes snapped open as he heard that voice. He and everyone else turned around and couldn't believe what they were seeing.

In front of them stood Kera even with her broken leg holding back Ancologia's Dragon Roar with her own. What was more shocking was that scales were visible all around her body. Erza noted that it was the same with Natsu at the Tower of Heaven, though it was more than by Natsu. That was amazing. Their attacks couldn't even scratch him and Kera is able to hold back an attack.

How was that even possible?

Acnologia stopped his attack and Kera stopped hers. Everyone from the guild was surprised to see this. Erza's eyes were wide. "Kera?" She asked shocked.

Kera was breathing hard as she glared at Acnologia. The dragon flapped his wings once, but then he glanced at Kera with a slight confused glance.

"What's going on?" Hibiki asked getting up from the ground. He was shocked to see Kera standing there as well. Erza wanted to go to her and help her but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Turning around she saw it was Natsu and he was shaking his head. Did he know something that they didn't?

Wendy looked up at Acnologia and couldn't believe what was happening. "Kera's… communicating with him."

"Is that even possible?" Lucy asked shocked.

Wendy nodded. "All Dragon Slayers have a higher intelligence. We could be able to speak to Dragons, but with Acnologia is different. He holds himself as something better and higher and therefore he doesn't talk to 'vermin' as some would say."

Natsu glanced at Kera understanding where Wendy was going with this. "But with Kera it's different. She is Queen of the Dragons. Theoretically Acnologia has to listen to her."

Kera gritted her teeth as she glared at Ancologia. "You are not to attack this island!" She shouted at the dragon. "And you dare to disobey a direct order from Kayeleth!?"

Acnologia flew back slightly while glancing down at Kera. Lucy smiled seeing this. "She's actually doing it."

"You think you can get away with this!?" Kera shouted clenching her fists. "You better leave this island before I call upon the powers of every dragon and end you myself!" She yelled.

Everyone watched in amazement how Acnologia flew back from the island.

Laxus couldn't believe it. "Did she just drove him back!?" He asked amazed. _Wow_ He thought. _She's definitely not weak anymore..._

Natsu grinned. "Kera is amazing! Of course she can do something like that!"

"Natsu." Wendy said pulling at him. The Fire Dragon Slayer looked down at Wendy and saw she had an extreme worried glance on her face. "Kera's different… don't you recognize it?"

He glanced back at Kera and concentrated more. That's when he recognized it himself. Kera was different. Her scent has completely changed. It's like… it's like…

She's a dragon herself.

Erza noticed both Wendy and Natsu taking a step back. Heck even Gajeel seemed to take a step back. What was going on? Had this something to do with Kera and her change in personality?

Lisanna glanced around. "Is… is the dragon gone?"

Makarov got back on his feet amazed by Kera's action. She might have saved everyone on this island.

Kera glanced around the air. Something doesn't feel right… This was just too easy. She thought he would have fought more. Would try and attack, but just leave like that? That was the least of all options she thought would happen.

Her eyes snapped to the side. Acnologia came crashing down right onto her. It was out of nowhere! She couldn't even sense him! Just how…

He was going to pay…

"KERA!" Everyone shouted in shock seeing Acnologia coming crashing down.

The brunette was blown back to the group. She grunted as she hit the ground and skipped across it like a rock across water. She was caught by her teammates.

She could hear the others. "I think it's pissed now." Gray stated looking at the dragon in front of them.

Kera gritted her teeth as she pushed herself up on her hands and knees. She was not losing to this god damn dragon! She felt two pairs of hands grab her. "Kera what's wrong!?" Erza asked her trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She was acting so strange.

Natsu gritted his teeth. "Erza! Hibiki! Get away from her!"

"What!?" Hibiki asked but it was too late.

Kera roared as she threw Erza away from her against a tree and throwing Hibiki to the floor behind her. She stood up, ignoring her broken leg. The others were all shocked at what they saw. Kera somehow changed slightly. Not just mentally but also slightly physically.

Her hands and fingers turned into something similar to claws while her legs seemed to change so they were more agile. Her shoes were ruined as her feet somehow turned into claws as well. Her teeth grew very sharp ready to tear anyone apart. Immediately she charged towards Acnologia.

Gajeel saw this and pushed Levy back. "Damn… and I thought she was just a runt!"

Erza got back up and was ready to help her but Natsu stopped her. "Erza don't." He warned her.

The red head glared at him. "Natsu, she needs help. Can't you see that!?"

Natsu nodded but with a stern face. Erza noticed that he wasn't moving but he also had that look in his eyes that he always had when he was worried about a friend. "I know Erza, but in this state she's dangerous."

"That dragon will kill her." Erza stated simply.

"Yes, but she also has a chance to defeat Acnologia." Natsu told her.

Erza glanced at him before looking back at Kera. She could feel dangerous magic surrounding her. She really wanted to help her friend but if she was dangerous at the moment… heck she threw her against a tree like she was just a rag doll! What should she do?

As if Natsu could read her thoughts he smiled slightly. "Don't worry Erza. She'll be fine."

Gajeel gave him a strange look. "You crazy!? She fine? If we're lucky we will die on Acnologia's hands!"

Lucy glanced at him worried. "How is that lucky?"

Gajel turned to Lucy slightly freaking out. "Because if Kera kills us it's going to be more painful! She's dangerous! We can smell it!"

"W-What!?" Lucy asked shocked. Kera… kill them? But… she would never do that!

Makarov grunted as he stood up. "Never mind that. Everyone to the boats now!" He shouted.

Laxus grabbed Natsu by the scarf and pulled him away. "Come on Natsu. I know you want to help her but we need to leave now."

Natsu gritted his teeth but nodded. Unfortunately Archangel stepped in. She spread one of her arms in front of Natsu. "Are you saying we should all just leave her? What was that about Fairy Tail? We don't leave anyone behind!"

"We don't have a choice Archangel. She'll be fine. She's fighting Acnologia and that shows she is the only one who has a chance against him!" Natsu stated clearly.

Archangel was to say something back but a loud roar stopped everyone. They had to duck to miss something that was headed straight for them. It crashed to the ground before crashing into a tree.

They glanced at the person and were shocked to see who it was. "Kera!" Erza ran over to her but the brunette was out cold. Injuries were all over her body. How could Natsu say she was fine!?

Acnologia let out another loud roar indicating that he was mad. Again he charged another Dragon's Roar.

And this time there was nothing that could stop him.

Lucy took a step back. "I can't believe this is really happening. We're all going to die."

Natsu glanced at her and grabbed her hand. "Hey, that's not true. Don't lose hope now. We have to stay strong!"

Erza nodded standing up. "Everyone who can use defense magic go full out!"

"But… I don't have any time to draw any runes!" Freed.

"You can use basic letter magic!" Levy told him.

Mirajane nodded and glanced at everyone. "Everyone! Hold hands so we can concentrate all our magic power together!"

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and smiled at her. "We're not going to end here. I promise. We're going back home!"

Everyone held their hands together forming a circle. Erza and Hibiki had even dragged Kera into the circle. Nobody would be left behind.

Acnologia fired the attack on the island and the last thing everyone could see was a very bright white light.

And then nothing.

**And that's it! So? What do you think? Huh? Was it good? Just tell me in a review! Just do it, it doesn't even take five minutes. It's easy and simple ;) Anyway Acnologia has arrived and the seven year time skip has begun. That also means that the Grand Magic Games are closing in very soon. But exactly what will happen? **

**Until next time! **


	33. Chapter 33

**And here's the next chapter! Now after the last chapter we're going to see what has happened to the team of fairies! Well you know what's going to happen but not entirely especially with what happened last chapter. So enjoy this lighter chapter **

**Alex: I know how you feel. I had no TV for the last two weeks and I should be doing school work as well, but alas, I love doing this more than school work. Well, who likes school work anyway? Enjoy the chapter! Hope you liked Dragonform Kera ;) **

**Guest1: Yes the Infinity Clock arc, that's the arc that I won't be doing. So I hope you aren't disappointed. I didn't really care much for that arc. But in other words that means we'll be getting to the Grand Magic Games a bit quicker. **

**Guest2: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the Phoenix Priestess, but I'm still wondering when to do it. **

**Guest3: Oh, that's a tough one since I don't look at the voice actors. I really don't know, maybe you have an idea? **

* * *

"…su…"

"N…u…"

"Na…su…"

"NATSU!"

The Fire Dragon Slayer's eyes snapped open. He was met with a blurry face… a blurry face that turned out to be Jet.

But he seemed different.

"Oh thank god Natsu! You're awake!" Jet said with a smile.

"Huh? What happened?" He asked looking around. "And why are you guys here? And why do you look so old?"

Jet was taken aback by these questions, especially the last one. Didn't he know what happened?

Natsu grabbed his head. "Agh… I got a headache…"

Jet turned around to the others. "Natsu's fine. Go look for the others. They should be somewhere around here."

"The others?" Natsu asked confused. He looked around and noticed he was on an island…

An island…

An island…

A dragon…

Dragon…

Wait!

"We're alive!" He shouted jumping and hugging Jet as hard as he could. "I can't believe it! We're still alive! Oh my god!" Natsu let Jet go and stood there with his fists on his hip. "Damn, we probably fell asleep after that attack. But why did you come?"

Jet blinked at him confused. What was he talking about? "Natsu… you were…"

"NATSU!" A voice yelled. The pink haired boy turned around and was tackled to the ground. Glancing up he noticed it was Lucy who had tackled hugged him. He grinned. "Hey Luce! Told you everything would be fine!"

"I was so scared! I thought we were going to die!" She cried while hugging him.

Jet scratched his head. "Hey Lucy." He tried not to disturb the awkward moment but this was slightly important to get everyone back home.

The blonde looked up at him and smiled. "Hey Jet! Why do you look so old?"

Jet groaned. That question was getting a bit annoying now.

Suddenly something popped into Lucy's head. She did come here for a reason. "Natsu! We need help!"

"We?" He asked confused.

Lucy nodded while helping him back on his feet. "The others are all fine but we can't find Kera!"

"What!?" Natsu asked shocked. "But…"

"I know! But Erza is freaking out and is about to kill someone! And that someone will probably be Hibiki because he's trying to calm her down!" Lucy told him.

"Hibiki is here as well?" Jet asked. Lucy nodded slightly. He sighed in relief. "Thank god. I don't want Blue Pegasus killing me."

Natsu nodded turning completely seriously. "Alright, I'll track her down." He cracked his knuckles and moved his head around before closing his eyes and concentrated. He tried to track Kera's scent.

But there was nothing.

He opened his eyes and glanced at Lucy. "You remember where the others were?"

Lucy nodded and motioned Natsu to follow her. Jet quietly followed them. He had to make sure they were fine.

Five minutes later the three of them arrived at the place where Erza and Hibiki were. Natsu saw the red head almost strangling Hibiki. Poor guy.

"You said you had her!"

"I did!"

"Then where is she?"

"I don't know! Please don't kill me!" Hibiki whined. Natsu quickly jumped in and helped Hibiki to get away from the raging red head.

Erza saw him and got serious. "Natsu! Kera's missing"

"I know, Lucy told me. Do either of you two have something from Kera? I can't track her scent at the moment." Natsu explained.

Hibiki blinked slightly but nodded. He started going through his pocket. "Uh… I have something… here." He grabbed a piece of cloth out of his pocket and gave it to Natsu.

Not even asking what it was, Natsu smelled it like a dog. Closing his eyes he then sniffed the area. Everyone watched in silence while letting the Dragon Slayer do his work. Suddenly Natsu snapped his head up. "She's over there!" He stated while pointing his finger away from the crowd.

Jet nodded. "You guys go look for her. We'll take care of the rest. Don't worry. Alzack and Bisca will help."

Natsu nodded. He glanced at Erza, Lucy and Hibiki. "Come on guys. I know where she is." He waved them over before running down the forest.

"Wait!" Lucy shouted running after him. Why does he have to run so fast?

* * *

Archangel grunted as she woke up with someone slapping her. Then she felt another slap on her other cheek. She groaned.

"I think she's waking up!"

"Be quiet Carla! Or else we'll disturb her."

"That's what we're trying to do you stupid tomcat!"

Archangel knitted her brow before opening her eyes slowly. Why where they yelling? When her vision cleared she saw something black over her. Blinking a few times she recognized that black spot to be Pantherlily.

He smirked. "Finally you're awake."

The white Exceed rubbed her head. "What happened?" She slowly sat up and noticed that she was back in her small form.

"Well… the dragon attacked. We all blacked out and just woke up." Happy explained.

"Gee… thanks." Archangel muttered while getting on her feet.

Carla sighed slightly. "Though we have a problem."

The white Exceed turned to Carla with a raised eyebrow. "Which would be?" She asked slowly, having the gut feeling she probably wouldn't like it.

Carla simply took a step aside revealing to Archangel their problem. There lay on the ground, unconscious, the form of Kera.

Immediately Archangel ran to her. The brunette was face down on the ground not moving at all. The Exceed pushed her but she wouldn't react.

Pantherlily walked over to her. "We tried waking her up, but nothing we tried worked."

Archangel sighed. She couldn't change into her battle form… she was too exhausted and they probably couldn't fly either. So they were stuck here. Great… Kera needs help though…

"Did you look for the others already? We need to find them and tell them about Kera's situation." She told them.

Happy smiled. "Don't worry! Natsu is probably already tracking us!" He said.

And it was true. Not even two minutes later did Natsu arrive with the others. They saw the unconscious form of their friend and immediately ran over to her. "Kera!" Erza called while kneeling down to her.

Natsu noticed her condition. Her pants were ripped as was her shirt. Her hair was messy and the back of her shirt was also scratched up. Erza turned her around and checked her for more injuries.

She seemed to be back to normal. There was no sign of the previous transformation. Which should be good… right?

"She seems fine, but how are we going to wake her up?" Lucy asked glancing at everyone.

Hibiki smirked slightly, it turning into a mischievous one. Surprising everyone he leaned down and kissed Kera full on the lips.

"That's not going to work!" Lucy shouted at him.

Hibiki gave Lucy a knowing smirk. "Just wait for it."

The blonde gave him a confused look, but before she could even say something to him they all could hear a groan. She turned to their friend and couldn't believe it. She was waking up! Lucy frowned at Hibiki who gave her a knowing smirk. "The power of love surpasses all."

Ignoring them both, Natsu grabbed Kera and shook her. "Hey! Stop sleeping! You need to wake up right now!"

"Natsu!" Erza slammed him against the head for how idiotic he was.

Kera groaned as she slowly came back to consciousness. It took her a while to recognize her surroundings but she saw all of her friends above her. "Ugh… what happened?" She asked grabbing her head with one of her hands.

She saw everyone smiling at her. Hibiki hugged her. "Oh god. Thank god you're alive." Kera smiled slightly, but was surprised when Hibiki was pushed aside and Erza gave her a bear hug. "Don't you ever do something like that again! You hear me?"

"Hey! I was hugging her!" Hibiki complained to Erza.

The red head suddenly got into his face. "I have a reason to hug her. She's my friend, my sister."

"Well she's my girlfriend!" Hibiki got back into her face.

Happy hid behind Natsu. "Natsu, their going to tear each other apart."

Erza snarled slightly. "I have a reason. She shouldn't do that again!"

"Do what again?" Kera asked confused.

They all were slightly shocked as they heard this. Archangel glanced at her. "Don't you remember? Acnologia attacked the island."

Kera's brow furrowed. "Acnologia? Who's that?"

The others were shocked to hear this. She didn't remember anything? She didn't remember going all wacko and yelling at that dragon? And then fighting it?

Lucy immediately checked Kera's head, but there was no injury. "Her head's fine."

"Kera, you really don't remember anything?" Erza asked her again, this time a bit more careful.

The brunette, with the help of Hibiki, sat up and rubbed her head. "I… the last thing I remember is rumbling… everything after that is blurry."

Happy looked worried. "That's when that dragon came."

"Wait, did you just say dragon?" Kera asked the blue cat with wide eyes. Happy nodded slightly being afraid of the brunette.

Natsu shook his head. "She really doesn't remember." He muttered.

Kera turned to him before looking at everyone. "Guys, what's going on? What don't I remember? You're freaking me out."

"Kera… you fought Acnologia." Hibiki explained.

The brunette blinked a few times. "Acnologia… a dragon… that's a joke right?" She said simply.

Erza shook her head. "No, he's not joking Kera. You really fought Acnologia. Head on. You… you even… I don't even know how to explain that. Kera you even transformed into somewhat of a dragon!"

Kera blinked again. She glanced at Archangel. "Somebody punch me… I must be dreaming." She muttered rubbing her face.

Not a second later she felt a fist connect with her cheek. She cried out in pain holding her cheek. "What the hell Natsu?" She asked.

Natsu glared at her. "See you're not dreaming. Kera you transformed. You were a half dragon. Everyone who is here can vouch. They saw it. We can't explain it but we saw it. Heck you even stopped Acnologia's attack with your own."

Grunting slightly Kera grabbed her head. "This is all too much information. But wait… if we got attacked by a fucking dragon then why are we still alive."

Lucy smiled. "I don't know, but I don't want to question it either! We're alive! And the others are here to get us off the island! Though they seem strange."

"Come on, I'll help you up." Hibiki told her while helping her back on her feet. It was a bit long but she was finally to stand up. Erza came up and grabbed her other arm putting it around her neck helping her as well. With a smile they walked back to the others.

It was going to be a long trip.

* * *

"SEVEN YEARS!" Kera shouted at Macao. They had arrived back at the guild to find it small and… well… different and all the guild members down. But when they arrived they cheered up a lot better. Also there were some strange people in there.

But now Kera was sitting with Lucy and Wendy at a table talking to Macao.

The man simply nodded which made Kera freak out. "WE WERE GONE FOR SEVEN WHOLE YEARS!"

"Oh right… Kera wasn't there when Mavis came." Wendy remembered as she was looking at Lucy. The blonde remembered it as well. "Well… she is taking everything in a bit hard."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kera shouted while pushing herself up. Unfortunately she got stuck with her leg and fell down hitting her crutches on the way down as well.

"Kera you okay?" Lucy asked shocked to see her on the ground.

The brunette grumbled something but they could identify that she was fine. "Kera! I told you not to use your leg! You're supposed to be resting it!" Mirajane scolded as she came over to her.

The white haired woman helped her back on her feet but started scolding her from the beginning. She even hit Kera with her own crutch!

"OW! I'm sorry! I forgot I had a broken leg okay! I just got stuck…" Kera muttered.

"YOU'RE MARRIED!" Another voice shouted through the whole guild. Everyone turned around and saw Erza in front of Alzack and Bisca. The two were holding each other while having a huge smile on their faces.

Kera grabbed her crutch and hopped on over to see what was going on. "Hey guys, what's wrong?"

Bisca smiled at Kera. "Oh, we just told Erza here that we got married while you guys were gone for seven years."

The brunette smiled at them. "Congratulations guys! Sorry we missed it."

"Look what I found!" a strange voice was heard. Kera turned around and saw a little girl with brown hair and purple eyes running to them. The brunette herself knelt down as best as she could with her broken leg to see the little girl.

"Aw… and who is this little girl here." She said while tickling the little girl in the stomach. The girl kept on laughing while Bisca explained. "That's Asuka. Our daughter."

Kera tripped and fell to the ground as she heard that news. The little girl named Asuka giggled. "Mommy, she's funny!"

Bisca chuckled. "Yea she is." She stated while Alzack picked the girl up.

Erza helped Kera back up on her feet. "Ow… that actually hurt." Kera mumbled while rubbing her head.

Erza sighed slightly. "I guess we missed a lot." The red head said slightly sad.

Bisca waved her hand. "Don't worry, you didn't miss a lot. Nothing great happened anyway… the opposite most likely happened.

"What do you mean?" Kera asked.

"It means that Fairy Tail isn't number one anymore." Alzack explained in a sad voice. Asuka frowned slightly but played with his hat.

Kera stayed quiet. Seven years… all of the strong members were gone in that time… she could see how this could have happened.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Hibiki. "Something wrong?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, it's just… my guild is leaving and I wanted to say goodbye and of course give you a goodbye kiss." He smirked.

Kera smirked slightly as well and leaned in. Hibiki kissed her but put an arm around her neck. Soon Kera done the same. Erza saw this and scrunched up her nose slightly. Bisca noticed this and smirked.

Was The Titania actually jealous?

When the two parted Kera leaned her head against his. "Don't forget about me."

"You know I won't. You should take care of your leg there now. I don't want to hear from Mirajane that you are ignoring her rules." Hibiki said chuckling slightly.

Kera rolled her eyes but nodded. "Don't worry, I'll take care of my leg. Now you should go. You were gone for seven years as well. But I'm still not sure why you were affected as well. It was only supposed to be Fairy Tail members."

"I can explain that one." A voice stated. They both turned around and saw Wendy standing there. "We asked the same thing to Mavis and she said that any friend of Fairy Tail, even boyfriend or girlfriend is protected by Fairy Tail as well."

Hibiki grinned. "See, can't get rid of me that fast."

"Who said I ever want to get rid of you." Kera smirked while giving him another kiss. "Now go, you need to catch up with your guild."

"Aw… you do want to get rid of me."

Somebody cleared their throat. Turning around Kera noticed it was Erza. "I think Hibiki needs to go. The others are waiting for him. You don't want them to be mad at you."

"Like they could be mad at us." Kera chuckled which caused Hibiki to laugh as well. He kissed her cheek before heading for the door. "I need to go but remember to rest your leg!"

"I will!" Kera told him.

Hibiki waved her goodbye but also sent a kiss towards her before leaving.

Kera smiled before turning to Erza. The brunette saw the girls face and chuckled. Erza snapped around "What!?" She asked snarling slightly.

"I can't believe it, but The Titania Erza Scarlet, Queen of the Fairies is jealous." Kera chuckled.

Erza glared at her while trying to hide a blush. "What? I'm not jealous!"

"Yes you are! I can see it on your face! You're jealous because I have a boyfriend!" Kera teased her while poking her slightly as well.

The red head snarled before snapping finally. She pushed Kera back causing her to fall to the ground due to her broken leg. Kera laughed as she lay on the ground. Erza just walked away, but snarled at her. "I am NOT jealous!"

Kera laughed holding her stomach. Others thought she was crazy for teasing a beast like Erza. But she just thought it was hilarious to see her being jealous of her especially as well!

"Kera! What did I tell you!" Mirajane shouted from afar.

She stopped laughing, her eyes going wide. "This time it wasn't me! I was shoved by Erza! I swear!"

"Stop lying! I know you are trying to ignore my rules." Mirajane scolded her.

Oh boy…

This was going to be a long few weeks.

**There you have it! A light chapter after the hard battles. But now they are back in Fairy Tail! Even if it's seven years later. So don't forget to leave a review behind ;) **

**Until next time! **


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay, we're back in Fairy Tail! Like I said to a guest before I won't be doing the Key of the Starry sky's arc. I'll be heading into the Grand Magic Games, but before we head over there here's a different chapter that isn't part of the show. But it will start to give a few previews of what is to come later in the story. **

**Alex: Well if Kera keeps on teasing Erza she'll definitely die soon, but also Mira is able to punish her for using her leg because we all know that she isn't the type to hold still. Well hope you enjoy this chapter ;) **

**Guest1: Both are actually good choices but I think I'd take Laura Baily ;) **

**Guest2: Well then I'll do it after the GMG so it will fit in the story line. **

* * *

Kera sat on her bed in Lucy's apartment. The blonde was nice enough to let her still live here. Especially after the news she received…

Her father had passed away

Lucy wanted to be alone and Kera understood. She had her own problems to deal with anyway.

A lot has happened in the seven years they were gone. But she had her mind set on one even that had happened seven years ago.

Her changing into a dragon… or at least half dragon.

She let Natsu explain to her again what had happened. She was confused as to why she couldn't remember anything. If she heard Wendy correct it all started when the rumbling began and she somehow gained the scent of this Acnologia.

She's never even heard that name before. But they all told her she knew exactly who that dragon was and that she even fought him. How was that even possible? She heard that Natsu and the others all together couldn't even scratch that dragon and she held an attack and fought it on her own?

Something had to be wrong.

Kera glanced at the crutch next to her. Her leg was broken but she still wanted to try and do it.

Yes, she wanted answers and there was only one way to get them.

To go back to Kayeleth.

But she couldn't tell the others. They would stop her from going since she had a broken leg. She was sure Lucy wouldn't want to go. Natsu and Gray would come even though they had nothing to do with this.

But she wanted to do this alone.

So she simply stood up with a paper in her hand. "So… you are going to do it?"

Kera sighed. "Yes Archangel, I don't want them to worry about me but I want to know what happened to me. The only person who can help me is Kayeleth."

Archangel jumped from the bed down and nodded. "Very well, but I will accompany you."

Kera smiled slightly. "I never thought you would do otherwise." With the help of her crutch she stood back up. She quickly laid the piece of paper on Lucy's desk before leaving.

It was now or never.

At least she had Archangel to give her company.

* * *

"I can't believe she ditched again." Erza mumbled walking through the guild looking for one specific person.

Lucy glanced up a little bored. "Everything alright Erza?"

The red head frowned as she sat down next to her. "I can't find Kera. It shouldn't be so hard because she has a broken leg! She shouldn't be moving at all."

The blonde sighed. "Maybe she just wants to be alone." She said simply. Erza glanced at her again and noticed that the blonde wasn't cheery at all. "Are you okay Lucy?"

"I'm fine… I just need time." Lucy told her while rubbing her head. "Maybe I'll just go back home and take a nap or something. This place isn't cheering me up."

Erza nodded. "Alright, but if you find Kera could you call me?"

"Sure." Lucy told her while getting up from the table. With that she left the guild and headed for her apartment. She was still amazed that her landlord lady kept the place tidied up. She didn't expect that at all. She even told Lucy that Kera was a nice young woman and that Lucy didn't deserve to get kicked out just like that.

Sighing she walked down the road to her apartment. She wasn't quite sure what to think… her father had passed away. She was sad but… she wasn't sure how to feel. He did ruin her life and…

She just doesn't know.

Opening her door to her apartment she noticed that it was empty. So Kera wasn't here either. Why should she. Lucy knew that everyone stayed a bit away from her because they wanted to give her some time and space.

She appreciated it from them. Sighing Lucy plopped herself on the chair of her desk. She had gotten the presents from her father. He had always sent her presents on her birthday… for seven years… until he passed away. He wanted her forgiveness.

She went to his grave to talk to him… and that helped somewhat.

Lucy rubbed her face as she leaned herself on her desk.

That's when she noticed the piece of paper.

She moved her hands away to look at the paper. She read it through and her eyes went wide. Quickly she grabbed the piece of paper and ran out of the room.

* * *

"Oh dear, they're at it again." Mira said as she was standing at the bar with Erza. The red head could already hear the argument.

"What's your big deal Ice Princess!?"

"Your big ugly face Flame Brain!"

"You take that back Popsicle!"

"Make me you flaming idiot!"

And then Natsu punched Gray across the guild. Then the fighting started. Erza sighed trying to ignore the whole act. She was really not in the mood to end it this time. They could kill each other if she cared.

"Erza!" The red head turned around and saw Lucy running through the crowd towards her. She knitted her brow… didn't Lucy say she was going home?

The blonde finally fought through, missing Gray and Natsu punching each other and finally arrived next to Erza. She was breathing hard. "Everything alright Lucy?" Mirajane asked as she cleaned a glass.

Lucy nodded. "I know where Kera is."

"You do!?" Erza said amazed. Lucy nodded, but it wasn't a happy nod, no it was she had a concerned look on her face. The blonde handed her the piece of paper she had with her.

Erza looked down at it reading it, her face growing dark.

Mirajane noticed this and looked worried. "Is… everything alright?"

The red head groaned while rubbing her face. "Why would she do this!?" she put the piece of the paper on the counter. Mira, being nosy, took it and read it.

_If you are reading this then I'm already long gone. _

_Don't worry, nothing bad has happened. I just need to clear some things out. I didn't want to bother or annoy you with my problems, but I need to figure this out. _

_You guys don't have to go looking for me. I'm fine. I have Archangel with me so you don't have to worry about me defending myself. _

_I'll be back _

_Just don't kill each other while I'm gone. _

_Especially you Erza_

_Kera_

"Oh dear." Mira muttered. She glanced up and saw Erza heading for the guild doors. "Where are you going?"

"Going to look for her. What else?" Erza told them. She walked over to Natsu and Gray and knocked them both out before dragging them along. A quick glance towards Lucy told the blonde that she was serious. "But… she said she'd…"

"She's part of our team Lucy. Weather she likes it or not we help each other. So if she has a problem we're helping. No matter what that problem is." Erza explained to her.

Lucy smiled slightly. That was true. This team helped each other no matter what.

* * *

"Explain to me why I was so stupid and decided to take the train?" Kera muttered holding her stomach.

Archangel was sitting opposite of her with a smirk on her face. She was in her small form. "Well, from what I hear we have to take the train to the last station and from there walk to Draconia. And believe me, that walking then will be enough for you."

Kera slightly glared at the Exceed. "Remind me why I let you join me?"

"Because I was going to tell the others. Anyway, it seems every Dragon Slayer has an Exceed with them at all times. So you are stuck with me." Archangel gave her a challenging smirk.

Oh, so that's how she wants to play this? Fine…

"Just give in, you wanted to come along because you have no one else to go to." Kera stated simply.

Archangel frowned. "That is not true. I have other people to go to."

"Like?"

"Like Pantherlily… or I would have gone to your teammates." Archangel said thinking really hard. Kera laughed but patted the Exceed on the head. "I'm just glad you're not fish obsessed like Happy is."

"_Attention! This is the last stop! All passengers must leave the train. I repeat this is the last stop!" _

Kera smiled. "Looks like this is where we're getting off! Finally! Ugh... so sick..."

Archangel nodded. Kera slightly struggled to get up with her crutch. The train hit a bump and the brunette stumbled ready to hit the ground. Fortunately her Exceed friend quickly transformed into her big form catching her.

The white cat smirked. "Do you want me to carry you?"

"Shut up…"

* * *

Two hours later and the two were walking towards Draconia. It was a long walk and it even took longer due to her broken leg, but they got there. Kera sighed a relief as she saw the town. "Finally."

Archangel chuckled as she stood next to her. The Exceed decided it would be best if she stayed in her big form just in case something would happen to Kera. Of course the brunette was too stubborn to even say anything but she helped anyway and Kera didn't say anything if she did.

Humping through the streets of Draconia with her crutch Kera looked around. Before she went to Kayeleth she wanted to look around town, to see what has changed.

She smiled as she saw the many stores. She knew people were staring at her and Archangel due to two reasons. First one, she had a broken leg and was hobbling around and the second one was Archangel being in her big form.

Walking down the streets she wasn't looking and accidentally bumped into a person falling to the ground. Kera groaned as she rubbed her head. "Sorry, I wasn't looking."

"You better be." A voice hissed. Looking up she saw a slim young woman probably around her age with long black hair that were formed into two buns at the top of her head. Her green eyes were glaring at her as if she were an enemy.

Archangel helped her back on her feet while also giving back her crutch. "Geez, what's your problem. I said I was sorry." Kera told her simply while leaning herself on the crutch. She wasn't supposed to be using her broken leg anyway.

The woman was about to reply back but then saw the guild mark on Kera's shoulder. She smirked. "So you're from Fairy Tail."

"Yea and?" Kera asked with narrowed eyes. Archangel stood behind her ready to interfere if it went wrong.

"No wonder you look so scrawny, you're from that pathetic guild." That caused Kera to gain a tick mark. "What did you say!?" Kera snarled.

The woman humpfed slightly. They had started to attract a crowed which wasn't a good thing. The woman glanced Kera up and down and smirked. "And not just any scrawny Fairy Tail member. You're their Elemental Dragon Slayer. Kera correct? You just came back with the others from Tenrou Island."

Kera frowned. "Okay, I think it's very unfair that you know everything about me but I know squat about you. So spill it, who are you!?"

She smirked. "If you want to know so badly. I'm Minerva, a member of Fiore's number one guild Sabertooth."

"Sabertooth?" Kera asked confused. "Never heard of you guys."

Minerva gritted her teeth. "I can show you why our guild is number one right now."

Kera smirked. "Oh really? I bet I can beat your ass even with a broken leg." She felt a hand on her shoulder and immediately knew it was Archangel. "Kera, don't do this."

The brunette snorted. "Don't worry, I'll be done with her in a sec. She disgraced Fairy Tail and she is disgracing all Dragon Slayers. I will not see this coming." Kera snarled while glaring at Minerva. "You really believe you stand a chance against me? You got a broken leg!"

"Try me." Kera narrowed her eyes.

Minerva smirked. "I like your spirit. So bad I'll have to crush it!" She stretched out her hand and Kera saw a wave headed straight towards her. Immediately Kera raised both of her hands in front of her turning them into stone. The wave hit but it was way more powerful then she expected and she was pushed back against a wall.

"Kera!" Archangel called out. She was about to help her, but that was unnecessary.

Out of the smoke Kera came charging out flying, using her air magic so she wouldn't have to run on her broken leg. She aimed a fired fist at her. Minerva dodged it but didn't see the next fist.

Kera was able to hit Minerva straight in the face. The woman was actually shocked. "You actually hit me." Minerva said shocked while glancing at her hand that had some blood from her nose.

She then got a sick grin on her face. "You are going to pay for that."

Minerva waved her hand and Kera could feel her body being pulled. What the… Her eyes went wide as she saw Minerva charged straight for her. Kera tried to move but something kept her in place.

She got a fist in her face before a kick in the stomach. Kera grunted but quickly turned her whole body into stone before Minerva kicked her again. The Sabertooth wizard grunted as she met rock.

Kera hit the ground but got back up. Using her rock magic she covered her broken leg with stone so it wouldn't get injured more. With it she could also walk on it. Kera wiped some blood away from her mouth. "I have to say, you are a strong wizard. But not strong enough."

Minerva gritted her teeth. She charged straight at Kera aiming a fist at her, but Kera caught it with her own stone turned hand. Kera smirked slightly as she put more pressure but Minerva just snarled. "No one, is better than me." She raised her other hand confusing Kera a bit when nothing came at first.

But then there was an explosion from beneath her sending her into the sky. She screamed out in pain as more explosions surrounded her and struck her body. With another blast from above her she was smashed to the ground right in front of Minerva.

Archangel's eyes went wide. "Kera!" She quickly sheathed her sword and charged straight for Minerva. The woman smirked at the Exceed and suddenly she couldn't move at all.

The Exceed gritted her teeth. "What magic is this!?" She asked.

Minerva laughed. "For your information I can manipulate the space around us. No matter what, you can't defeat me. Fairy Tail is just pathetic! You should all have died on that island! You are seven years behind. Your magic is old and useless, you can't catch up."

Her eyes went wide as she had to dodge a burst of flame with a water mix. "How… you should be down!"

Kera gritted her teeth as she struggled to get up. Using the earth to create something similar to a stick she pushed herself up. Her whole body was noted with scales here and there and her eyes turned into slits. "You will not defeat me. You can beat me to a pulp, you can dis me all you want. But if you dis Fairy Tail, you won't get out alive." She snarled.

Minerva laughed as she held her stomach. "Seriously? You truly believe that you can defeat me? You have a broken leg, you're beaten up and you are still standing. I'm impressed but also you are very stupid."

"My idiocy has gotten me out of tough situations before. Let that information sink into you." Kera snarled.

Minerva smirked. "Let's make a deal."

"Why would I make a deal with you?" Kera asked snarling her eyes flashing.

The woman laughed. "There's an annual event called the Grand Magic Games. Every year guilds all over Fiore enter it to be crowned number one. Our guild Sabertooth have been winning it the last few years. Yours… not so much. You don't even get pass the preliminaries. If you and your guild get in the games this year we can have our rematch. To see who is stronger."

Kera narrowed her eyes at her. So that's how they were announced number one. Well then, their guild has to enter. "You've got yourself a deal."

Archangel was shocked to hear this. Why would she do that!?

Minerva smirked. "Want to make it interesting as well?"

Kera raised an eyebrow. The woman laughed. "If your guild is higher ranked than ours, which means you'll have to win the whole games, then we will acknowledge you and leave you and your guild members alone."

The brunette smirked. "You've got yourself a deal." She said without hearing the consequences.

Minerva was suddenly in front of her looking down at her with a sick grin. "But if you lose you will quit your pathetic guild and you will become my personal play toy. I can do whatever I want with you."

Kera gritted her teeth. That was one low blow, but she knows they won't lose. They're Fairy Tail for god's sake.

Minerva turned around and walked away. "You have three months till the games. Better start training." She laughed leaving her standing there.

Archangel was finally able to break free of the strange restraints and she ran over to Kera. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The brunette quickly brushed off. Archangel noticed her eyes changing back to normal. they were slits before, what was happening?

The white Exceed shook her head. "Are you crazy!? Why did you do that? Why would you make a deal like that!?"

"Because we're not going to lose." Kera stated simply.

Archangel didn't seem quite part of this plant yet. "We missed seven years Kera. And you are planning to catch up in just three months? Also you will have to talk to the guild about this."

Kera smiled at her. "Don't you have any faith in me?"

"Sometimes I wonder." Archangel muttered. "Now come on. You wanted to go to Kayeleth."

**There it is! Hope you enjoyed it! And Minerva has already shown! Interesting turn of events. Next chapter will be with Kayeleth! I didn't leave her out here either! And don't forget to leave a review! **

**Until next time! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay since this chapter isn't that long I decided to post the next chapter today. And if I'm in the mood the next one will be up by tomorrow as well. So good news for you guys! And in this chapter you'll get an explanation on what's going on ;) so enjoy! **

**Alex: Yea, she's a bitch, but that's what makes things a bit more interesting. Things will get more interesting and heated up the further this will go on. So enjoy what's coming up next. **

**Guest1: Haha, yea so true! Who will win? Well, of course we know who will win ;)**

**Guest2: Oh and it will keep on rising. This is just the beginning! **

**Guest3: Well at least you can read it and think it's the official cannon. **

* * *

A knock on the door caught Kayeleth's attention. She shuffled around the room before walking over to the door. There were only a few people who knew where she lived and only four people that would come over.

And she thinks she knows who was at the door.

Opening the door she smiled slightly. "Kera! It's so… what happened to you?" Kayeleth saw how Kera looked like. She was beaten up, had blood trickling down from her face and she was leaning on her crutch that was probably there for the broken leg she had.

Kera smiled slightly. "I got in a fight." She said sheepishly.

Kayeleth rolled her eyes and let her in. that's when she noticed the big white strange being behind her. Kera noticed this and smiled. "Don't worry, she's a friend."

She nodded and let the white Exceed in. The white cat bowed slightly. "Thank you for letting me in. I am Archangel, a dear friend of Kera."

"And also my bodyguard on this trip." Kera muttered as she let herself fall on the couch.

"Should I even ask?" Kayeleth glanced at Kera but the brunette shook her head. "No…"

The woman sighed as she glanced at the young woman. "I told you I didn't want to see you injured when you see me again."

Kera smiled as she shrugged. "Sorry that an evil psychopath broke my leg while trying to steal my magic energy. Not my fault."

"Your leg I can understand but why are you battered and beaten?" She asked walking towards the kitchen. "Archangel, do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine." The Exceed replied sitting down on a couch as well. She saw Kera giving her a smirk but didn't say anything else. Okay…

Kayeleth came back walking in the living room and gave Kera a hot cup of cocoa while giving Archangel a cup of tea. The Exceed wasn't quite sure how she should take this. Kera mouthed to her to not worry.

The white haired woman grabbed a few bandages and wipes before starting to clean Kera's face. "You don't have to do that. I'm fine." Kera told her but the woman ignored her and continued. "Now tell me why you are so beaten up."

"I was fighting someone."

"With your broken leg?" Kayeleth asked and again Kera nodded. "I know the answer to this question, but are you stupid?"

"Yes, she is." Archangel answered for her.

Kera rolled her eyes. Kayeleth sighed as she finished helping the brunette. "I'm so glad you are alright."

"It was just a fight. Nothing…" Kera started but the older woman shook her head. "No not that. I know you can take care of yourself, but I heard what happened on Tenrou Island."

"Oh…" Kera said. "Yea… um… that's exactly why I'm here."

Kayeleth raised an eyebrow at her. Archangel stayed quiet as she drank the tea the nice woman had given her. This would be interesting. Kera sighed as she rubbed her head. "On Tenrou Island… well you know what happened. We got attacked."

She nodded simply sitting down on the couch as well. She was listening to what Kera had to say. "Well, first of all… do you know the name of Acnologia?"

Both Kera and Archangel saw Kayeleth stiffen hearing that name. Now the brunette got curious. "You know something."

Sighing Kayeleth turned away. "The Black Dragon… yes… I've heard of him… more than I ever wanted."

Kera nodded slightly. "Well, he was the one who attacked us." She saw her stiffen again. So she probably knew what was coming. "And it seems I fought him and transformed. I can't say anything myself because I don't remember anything."

Archangel glanced at Kayeleth. So she knew something. "You want to know about the transformation. Am I right?"

Kera nodded. "And why I don't remember anything. It all went black for me when the rumbling started and I got this scent."

"Acnologia's scent." Kayeleth nodded. "Yes, well… I can trust you one thing. It was not you who fought him."

The Exceed cleared her throat. "I don't want to be rude but we saw her. She was fighting him but before that she even talked to him. Saying something about how he was disobeying a direct order from you."

Kayeleth looked down at her cup of tea not saying anything at the moment. Kera glanced at her with a worried look. "Is it… something I have to worry about?" Kera asked.

"It depends."

Both Kera and Archangel looked up at her. Kayeleth put her cup of tea on the table before looking at Kera. "Like I said, it wasn't you that talked to Acnologia or attacked him."

"But how is that even possible? It was me it was…" Kera started but she quickly cut her off with something Kera had never thought she would hear in her whole life.

"It was the dragon inside of you."

Kera was quiet. She couldn't believe it. She… there was a dragon inside of her? She looked at herself. "I have a… split personality? Is there someone inside of me?"

Kayeleth shook her head. "No… it's a part of you. It's deep inside of you. It has always been."

Kera shook her head. "I don't get it."

The woman sighed as she glanced at her. "Look at it like a piece of metal. When it gets warm it expands. Now put that piece of metal in a tight glass container. When it gets warm again, the metal expands, but the glass can just keep so much pressure. So it breaks."

The brunette gave her another weird look. "I still don't get it."

"The metal is the dragon inside of you. The glass container is what your body can keep it under control. So every time you get really angry or something else strong emotional occurrences happen the dragon inside of you will try and get out. And when it does it will take over."

"But I wasn't angry then, why did it take over?" Kera asked still being confused as to why this happened.

"That is because of Acnologia." Kayeleth continued to explain. "The dragon inside of you sensed Acnologia. Since he is a dark dragon. It does that whenever there is a real dragon nearby."

"Why doesn't it go off when I'm with you?" She asked.

Kayeleth smirked slightly. "Because I'm your mother. I'm familiar and that calms your inner dragon down."

Kera nodded understanding what she meant. So she had a dragon inside of her that can get out when she's over emotional or super angry. Great… something she had to watch out for as well. But maybe it could be useful to her. Like when she is going to kick Minerva's ass.

"Is it dangerous?" Archangel asked butting in. Kera gave her a confused glance. Dangerous? What was she talking about? She wouldn't attack them.

Kayeleth sighed. "That is another problem. Yes, when her inner dragon takes over Kera is very dangerous."

"Why is that?" Kera asked now. Why was she dangerous?

Her mother turned to her and gave her a serious glance. "Kera, that dragon inside of you doesn't recognize anyone. You will attack anyone that is near you. Even your friends."

The brunette was taken aback by this. How… she would never want to hurt her friends! But why would the dragon inside of her attack anyone? "Why would it do that?"

"Because she doesn't recognize your friends. It sees everyone as your enemy. In truth she is only trying to protect you."

"Is there any chance for her to realize who my friends are? For us to work together? And why did I transform?" Kera asked yet again.

Kayeleth sighed. "So many questions, but I can understand your concern. I am not sure if there is a way to make her understand who your friends are. The best way to avoid anything like that, or for your friends to stay safe is if you don't get too angry or emotional. And for the question why you transformed is of your inner dragon as well. You don't have any control of it, only the dragon inside of you does. With that transformation you also become stronger."

Archangel sighed. "I know I'm going to get myself killed for this question but how can we stop Kera if this ever occurs. I'm quite sure Kera was close to being taken over by that dragon back in Draconia."

"What!? No I wasn't!" Kera stated looking at her. The white Exceed gave her a knowing look. "You were angry Kera. I saw you change. You had scales forming all over your body, your teeth became sharper and your eyes turned into slits again. You were close at the edge."

Kayeleth nodded. "Yes that is a common symptom of someone being close at the edge. I can tell you this, if Kera's eyes ever turn into those slits again the best way to stop it is to either calm her down very quickly or knock her out before she changes."

"What if she changes?" Archangel asked worried for her friend.

"Then you either let her release her anger or somehow find a way to knock her out. It's like a beast. Once it's out, there's no way of stopping it. Like I said, either you let the dragon release her anger and let her deal with whatever situation you have and let her calm down herself or see that she is safe."

Archangel frowned slightly. "So there isn't much we can do."

Kayeleth nodded. "I know, but this situation is very dangerous. The dragon inside of her is untamed and will kill anyone near her she sees as a threat."

"But you can communicate with her. She talked as Kera would. So there is a chance we can talk with her that we are not enemies." Archangel suggested.

"Yes, but it is very dangerous."

Kera sighed as she rubbed her head. "This is all just too much. I can't believe I have a dragon inside of me."

Archangel gave her a smile. "Don't worry, we're here to help you. That's what friends are for."

"Yea… I just wonder what the others will say."

Kayeleth smirked slightly. "Don't worry Kera. Everything will be fine. So you just have to be more careful now. But now let us change the subject. I want to know if you and your guild are wondering to enter the Grand Magic Games."

"You know about that?" Kera asked and the woman smiled. "Of course I do! I'm not living here so I'm cut off from the world. I still get news from outside. I watched the games a few times over the Lacrima TV. I was just wondering if your guild wanted to enter, to become number one again."

Archangel snorted. "Looks like we are now. Missy over here made a deal."

Kera rolled her eyes. "I told you I can kick her ass. And I'll show the whole world at the Grand Magic Games!"

"That's the spirit. Now how long are you going to stay here?" Kayeleth asked.

"Just a day or two. I will need to get back to train hard for the games and tell my guild about it. They'll probably kill me, but I think this is a chance we can show them to not mess with Fairy Tail." Kera told her.

Kayeleth chuckled. "Alright, if you want I can teach you some calming techniques just in case your inner dragon decides to show herself."

"That would be really nice." Kera smiled slightly.

Kayeleth then turned over to Archangel. "And for you I can show you some swords I have stored in the back."

"You have sword stored in the back?" Kera asked shocked as well as Archangel.

"Of course, I have to defend myself somehow as well." She said with a smile as if nothing was wrong.

"Can't you turn into a dragon and do whatever? No disrespect or anything." Archangel told her.

Kayeleth smirked slightly. "In my age it is a hassle to turn into a dragon. It also takes a lot of energy. Also I would cause too much attention."

Archangel nodded slightly. "That's true."

**I know it's not much but it's something small, but like I said if things are going right and I'm in the mood the next chapter will be up tomorrow. Until then leave a review **

**Until next time! **


	36. Chapter 36

**Alright, here's another chapter for you guys and like I promised, I posted it up today! So hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am. And I loved your reviews! **

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: thank you! And don't worry about the not updating part. Glad to have you back! **

**Guest1: thank you so much! And here's another great chapter from the master ;)**

**Guest2: Well I haven't really thought of it. Well that's not true either. I _have _been testing something out. I've been fooling around with a crossover but never really thought about actually posting it. It's a Frozen/Fairy Tail crossover since both worlds have 'magic' and all that. But I was just fooling around, but if anyone is interested well let me know. Other than that I have no idea what to cross over with. Or even if I should add Kera with it or leave her out.**

**Guest3: Aw you poor thing! It sucks having a broken leg, I never had one but I can imagine how horrible it is. Well I hope you get better and that my chapters keep you sane ;) **

**Alex: Well lucky you! Here is the next chapter! Things will get a bit more interesting and we'll see what's going to happen next! So enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

"She was really nice to give me one of her swords." Archangel replied as they were sitting on the train heading back to Magnolia. They stayed longer than expected. They had stayed a week at Kayeleth's house.

In that time the woman had shown Kera several calming techniques if she ever needed to calm down so the dragon within her wouldn't take over. She had wondered several times if they couldn't work and make the dragon realize who her friends were and who were her enemy.

With the power of a dragon she could definitely defeat Minerva's ass.

But of course Archangel being protective of her said no even if she didn't say anything.

Kera nodded holding her stomach. Being on the train meant motion sickness yet again. "Yea…" She grumbled.

The Exceed smirked at her. "I still can't believe what you did back in the town. That was stupid of you."

"I had to do something. I couldn't let her ruin the name of Fairy Tail." Kera told her, but kept on lying on the seat feeling utterly sick.

"But how are you going to convince the others that the guild should enter the games? You know if you lose then, it's already over." Archangel explained still glancing at the sword she held in her hands.

"I'm not worried. I'm sure the others want to bring back the name of Fairy Tail. Sabertooth can kiss our ass." Kera told her with a small smirk.

"It's your death. I'm just looking out for you. You know, so you don't become someone's torture toy." She said with a raised eyebrow.

Kera rolled her eyes shaking her head. It was still a little while till they get to Magnolia, so she decided maybe taking a nap would help. Especially with her upset stomach. Maybe she shouldn't have eaten so much cake at Kayeleth. If Erza found out she was eating cake she might kill her…

Right after she killed her for leaving just like that

"Wake me up or drag me out of this cart when we get near Magnolia. Alright?" Kera told her and Archangel simply nodded her gaze still on the sword. "You do know by looking at it all the time it won't come to life."

"It's just so beautiful and sharp and deadly." Archangel replied.

Kera chuckled but closed her eyes. It was a long way home.

And she needed her rest.

* * *

Kera was shaken awake by two hands on her shoulders. Ugh… were they already there? Opening her eyes slightly she could see something red above her.

Wait… red…

Oh shit…

Her eyes went wide as she recognized the person above her as Erza who was ready to shake her to death.

"How could you just leave like that!? You have a broken leg for gods sake! You shouldn't be out here moving around like this! Where have you been!?" She kept on asking while shaking the poor brunette.

Lucy smiled slightly. "Um Erza, I think you're killing her."

Erza stopped shaking her but she still had her in her grasp. "W-What are you doing here?" Kera asked slightly shocked but also very scared of the red head above her. She was just sleeping and then she goes ahead and wakes her up!

And why didn't Archangel wake her to warn her!?

She looked to the side and almost fainted seeing that the Exceed was knocked out cold. Kera swallowed hard.

She was going to die

"What am I doing here? Looking for you of course! You were gone for a whole week!" Erza yelled at her.

"I wrote a letter to…" She tried but Erza was faster. "Why did you simply run away!? You could have gone to us! We're your team! We're your friends! We're your family! We can help you with problems!"

Kera finally decided to push Erza off of her, surprising the red head slightly. "This was something I had to do on my own. I know I can go to you guys, but this was just something… I had to figure some things out. I'm sorry… I really am, but I wanted to do this on my own."

Erza stayed quiet for a moment taking in what Kera had just said. She then nodded her head. "Alright, I understand, but you still could have told us. At least where you were going."

Her eyes went to the window outside. "I didn't want to worry you guys."

"So… where did you go off to?" Gray asked cocking his head slightly, ignoring the Dragon Slayer behind him on the ground who was feeling sick to the stomach. Kera glanced up and noticed that they were all there. Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Erza… they were worried about her. She could see it on Lucy's face, but that was probably because she noticed her injuries she still had from her fight.

They were probably going to annoy her so long that she'll tell them where she was. So why hold it back? "I… went to Draconia." She told them. "To be precise I visited Kayeleth."

Immediately all of their faces change. Of course, where else would she go? She didn't know anyone else and they did search the whole forest.

Lucy on the other hand understood what this meant. "Is everything alright?"

Erza glanced down at her friend and noticed the several cuts and bruises she had on her body. "What happened to you?"

Kera shrugged simply. "I got in a fight."

"With?" The red head asked. She wanted to know everything. Kera wondered if Erza would go after her to beat the crap out of her… nah…

She waved her hand simply. "Some member from Sabertooth." She didn't need to know who exactly.

Right when she said that word both Natsu and Archangel woke up. The Exceed finally recovered from the blow she received and Natsu woke up since he heard the name Sabertooth. He gritted his teeth as he pushed himself up. "Hey… we did as well…" he mumbled.

This caught Kera's interest. "Really?" Natsu nodded. "Yea, two guys… supposedly even Dragon Slayers. Unfortunately they got the best of us." He grumbled the last part.

_Who are these people? First a psychotic woman who wants to turn me into her own toy and now two Dragon Slayers that were able to beat the whole team? What did I get myself into? _Kera got worried. She really didn't want to become some toy for that crazy woman.

Luckily Natsu grinned. "But that won't matter because we're going to kick their asses in the Grand Magic Games!"

Archangel gave Kera a smirk saying you-lucky-bastard. Now they'll definitely enter the games. Of course they had to talk to the master but other than that it'll be a piece of cake.

At least she hoped.

She moved to make room for the others. She grabbed her crutch from the side and laid it on the ground beneath her and she moved her leg from the seat to the ground so they could all sit. Erza of course sat next to her making sure she was alright.

"But we have a problem." Kera told them gaining several confused glances. The brunette sighed. "We only have three months till the games and our magic… isn't up to today's standards. We have no idea the style they use. We've been missing for seven years!"

Erza grinned. "Well then, we will have to go on a training exercise. Don't worry, everything is set up. We talked with the master yesterday about the training vacation. Everyone is going. We thought on going to the beach so everyone has to train somewhere. Juvia and Gray have the water for example. It'll be easy."

Kera shook her head. "Wait, are you guys saying, you already decided to join? You already have everything set up?"

They all nodded. "It actually went really fast." Lucy said with a smile.

Gray looked down at her broken leg. "Of course you will have to wait a while till your leg is all healed up. But that shouldn't take that long. A week or two."

Erza nodded. "And we also got a message from Hibiki saying he was going to join us train for the games as well."

That spiked her interest. "Blue Pegasus is entering as well?"

Gray nodded. "Of course we all were wondering if it was wise to let the enemy train with us, but on the other hand it's just Hibiki. He probably just wants to be close to you." He smirked.

Kera blushed and looked out of the window. Archangel suddenly had her new sword against the Ice Mage's throat. "I can cut your head off right now. You tease her one more time and you will just see how sharp my new blade is."

Erza's face brightened up. "You got a new sword?"

Archangel smirked. "Yes, Kayeleth has given me one sword out of her vast collection, also these were for you." She said grabbing something that was covered in cloth. The Exceed handed it over to the red headed Re-Quip Mage.

Like a little kid on Christmas Erza opened up the cloth. What she saw was amazing. Kera smirked. "Since I thought you were going to kill me, I thought, why not with some new swords."

Erza hugged Kera. "You are really sweet. You know that?"

The brunette smirked. "Was that before you were going to kill me or after?" The red head simply rolled her eyes. She grabbed one of the two swords and lifted it in the air. "Wow… it's beautiful." She said looking at the long but curved shape of the blade. The blade inside was ragged to make it even more painful if you stab someone.

Kera chuckled. "They are called the Dragon Twin Blades. Kayeleth told me that they possess the power of a dragon if wielded correctly. She said she trusted you enough to have it, also that you may be the only one she knows who can actually control the power. With that you could actually beat a real dragon."

"Wow…" Erza said in wonder.

Natsu glared at her. "Hey! Do you want her to beat me?"

Kera shrugged. "It's a gift from Kayeleth."

"Did she give you anything? You are her daughter after all." Lucy said glancing at her.

Archangel looked at Kera with a worried glance. Was she going to tell them? The brunette sighed before nodding. "Yea, she taught me a few new tricks and also the answer to my problem."

"Which was?" Gray asked.

Kera frowned. "You're nosy, you know that?"

He shrugged. "Got nothing else to do."

"You got Juvia. She'd love to be your company. Actually she'd love to be your anything." Kera gave him a smirk which made the Ice Mage freeze.

Archangel chuckled.

Kera looked back out of the window, watching the landscape as they drove passed it. Her stomach still felt sick but she could handle it better. She was just worried about the dragon inside of her.

What if she lost control? What if the dragon got out? She would attack anyone in sight… even her friends.

Also it will automatically come out when there is a real dragon nearby.

She just doesn't want to hurt anyone close to her. Especially her friends. Luckily Archangel knew what to do when it happened. Also she can calm herself down when she gets a little out of control. So there shouldn't be anything to worry about.

She hoped.

* * *

"So who's all coming?" Kera asked as she glanced around the guild. She was resting her leg on the bench as the others got ready for the departure for their three months training camp.

Lucy smiled as she sat down next to her. "Well, if I heard correctly it's us with Gray and Erza, then Juvia and Levy with Wendy and Carla. And of course Hibiki."

"That's great to hear. Mostly everyone close to us. What about the others? Like Elfman and Mirajane or Gajeel?" Kera asked.

"They were going to train on their own." Lucy told her.

Kera nodded. "So you guys really don't mind if Hibiki comes?"

"No! It's not like he's going to spy on us or anything." Lucy laughed. "He's a real nice guy. You should be lucky to have him."

The brunette sighed. "Sometimes I think he deserves more than me." She told her truthfully.

"Now why would you think that? Who else would I want?" A voice behind her said. Kera smirked slightly. "Speak of the devil."

Arms wrapped around her and she could feel him nuzzle her neck. "Aw… you don't love me anymore?"

"Of course I do you dummy!" Kera laughed as she made him sit down next to her. Hibiki smiled at her giving her a kiss. "So? Have you been resting your leg?"

"Of course I have!" Kera said to him with a smile.

Hibiki smirked before glancing at Lucy. The blonde nodded. "Yea, she's not using her leg."

Kera rolled her eyes which caused Hibiki to chuckle. He hugged her with such care. Kera glanced at him. "Are you sure it's alright for you to come? Your guild isn't saying anything about it?"

The dark blonde male smirked at her. "Are you seriously asking that? Think, Ichiya will not let his dear Titania's friend be alone and keep me from her. Bob is also fine with it. Though Jenny isn't but she's not important."

Lucy's face lit up. "Did you just say Jenny!? Oh my god! She is just like Mirajane! One of Fiore's best model!"

Kera blinked. "Wow… your obsessive with that kind of stuff."

"No I'm not!" Lucy huffed.

Hibiki smirked as well but shook his head. "Yea, Jenny almost didn't let me go. I don't know what's wrong with her. She keeps on following me around. And ever since I came back from the Tenrou Incident she is even more obsessive. Strange right?" The boy waited for an answer but strangely he didn't get one.

Looking at Kera he noticed she was looking distant. "You okay Kera?" He asked nudging her slightly.

Kera snapped out of her daydream and looked up at him. She smiled sweetly. "Yea, I'm fine." She reassured him.

Hibiki smiled at her. "I'm going to go check if the others are ready. You'll be fine here?"

The brunette nodded. Hibiki gave her a quick kiss before leaving the two girls alone. Lucy noticed Kera's expression. "Kera… it doesn't have to…"

"Yes it does." Kera interrupted her. "Jenny likes Hibiki. It's probably just time before he leaves me for her."

Lucy shook her head. "No, he wouldn't do that. He's obviously oblivious about Jenny's affection for him. He won't go to her. Why would he?"

She snorted. "Because Jenny is 'Miss Fiore'."

"He won't leave you." Lucy reassured her. She grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. "I promise you Kera. He won't leave you. He is not that kind of guy."

Kera smiled at Lucy. "Thank you Lucy. I really appreciate your help."

The blonde gave her a heartwarming smile. "Don't worry about it. We're friends after all." Kera nodded agreeing with her. Though she was still worried about Jenny.

"Alright guys! Grab your stuff and get ready! We're leaving!" Erza called out.

Kera sighed as she grabbed her crutch. "Alright, it looks like we're leaving."

Lucy nodded. "It's time for training."

**Next chapter is training time! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So to keep this short I'll just say, don't forget to review and wish you all a good start of the next week that's coming tomorrow! **

**Until next time!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Well guys, someone asked me if I would do a crossover with Fairy Tail including Kera. I've been thinking and well... I don't really have any idea with what I can crossover with. I know Kingdom Hearts is a popular choice but I haven't really played any of those games and know the characters/story lines. And I'm kind of lazy to learn and study the characters and all because I'm doing my last school year and won't have that much time. **

**So to sum it all up I would love to hear from you guys if there is any interest in a crossover and if, with what. Ideas are welcome. Just add them in the review or pm me! **

**But now to get back to the story. It's training time! And we all know how that goes ;)**

**Guest1: Those are some good ideas, I'm going to think about it and let you know as soon as possible ;) So enjoy the chapter till then. **

**Guest2: Thank you ;) I'm glad you enjoy the fanfiction I write. It brings me joy! **

**Alex: I hate Monday's too so don't worry and to make you happy and so that this Monday won't seem so horrible I decided to post this chapter ;) And don't worry, the GMG will be awesome! **

**Guest3: Well that would be unfortunate would it :D *evil grin***

**Guest4: I will and thank you for the support! **

**Marty: Thank you for putting a name so I can talk to you directly! It's always so annoying putting Guest1 2 and 3 and so on. I'm glad you like the story and it does seem that Kera won't say a word. I can understand, not everyone is fond of the pairing but I'm doing it so that both, those who want a pairing, and those who don't, will still like this story. I didn't want this story to be fluffy romantic in the beginning anyways. So enjoy the next chapter! **

* * *

"BEACH TIME!" Natsu shouted running down the sandy plain headed for the water. Gray was right behind him trying to catch up to him. "Get back here you Flame Brain!"

Jet and Droy had accompanied them on their training just for the fun of it. Though they expected they would be training and not… having fun.

Kera chuckled as she hobbled over to them with her crutch. "Come on guys, it's just the first day. Let them have their fun and he's been training all day."

"Like us?" Hibiki asked, coming up from behind her and hugging her. Kera smirked, but was shocked when he picked her up. "H-Hibiki!"

He laughed. "Come on! Relax! Enjoy it while you can! Right when your leg is healed up you're going to train with all of them!"

"H-Hey! Where are you dragging me off to!?" Kera called while chuckling slightly.

Hibiki smirked slightly, but didn't say anything as he carried her to some place.

Lucy blinked watching the two. Sighing the blonde shook her head. "Sheesh, Kera is lucky she doesn't have to start training right away."

"I wouldn't say she's lucky. She's unlucky if anything." Archangel replied walking up to her with her arms crossed over her chest. Lucy noticed she was wearing her armor even though they were at the beach… oh well… but what did she mean with Kera was unlucky? "I don't quite get what you are saying."

Archangel hung her head slightly her eyes closed. "Kera's leg needs at least two weeks to heal up. That's two weeks from training she's missing out. Two weeks she needs to catch up on the two months she has left. So she has to do more in a shorter time."

"Oh…" Lucy finally realized what she was saying. She remembered what Capricorn said to her. They would need time to strengthen her stamina.

But the blonde was still worried at what happened back at Tenrou Island. She could still see Kera completely transformed in front of her eyes. She looked so dangerous and… like she didn't even recognize her friends.

The Exceed noticed this and looked worried. "Everything fine?" she asked her.

Snapping out of her thoughts she looked at the white cat. Smiling she nodded. "Yea, I'm just thinking."

"Don't think too hard. You still need to train." She said smirking at her before walking away. The Exceed had her own ideas on training.

Lucy sighed but nodded. "Yea, I should get to training. Everyone else is."

"Princess!" A voice shouted causing Lucy to jump back. Turning around she saw Virgo standing there. "Virgo!? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I need you and your friends help." She said bowing slightly.

Lucy looked confused but nodded. So she quickly hoarded everyone together. Kera was slung around Hibiki's neck for support while Erza was standing there looking confused and Natsu was just obviously confused as to what was going on at all. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Virgo glanced at everyone. "The Celestial Spirits need your help. Our world is in danger of being destroyed."

"What!?" Kera asked shocked. "But how is that even possible?"

Natsu clenched his fists. "We're not going to let that happen right guys?"

Erza nodded. "If they need our help we will give it."

Virgo bowed to all of them. "Thank you all."

"W-Wait, I thought humans couldn't even go to the Spirit World." Lucy stopped her before she done something that would kill them all.

The maid turned to her and shook her head. "You will all be wearing clothes from the Celestial World. With it you will be able to breathe."

"That's… reassuring." Kera muttered which caused Hibiki to chuckle slightly. "Don't worry, I got you."

The brunette nodded. "Alright, let's go!"

Virgo nodded and a seal beneath them appeared. A light blinded them all and they had to close their eyes. It took a while before the light vanished and they all saw that they had arrived at the Celestial World.

"Whoa." Gray said looking around.

"Ditto." Kera muttered looking around as well.

"Welcome to the Celestial World!" Loke called raising his hands.

Everyone looked confused. "What?" Lucy asked shocked. She looked at the Celestial King that was standing there. "I thought your world was in danger!"

He grinned. "I had to get you here somehow."

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted in surprise.

The King raised his hands. "We're celebrating for their arrival back in time!" He shouted which caused all of the Celestial Spirits to cheer.

Natsu glanced around. "Wait… what's going on? I'm still confused."

Kera rolled her eyes. "It's simple Natsu. Since Lucy can't summon all of her Spirits at once they decided to pull us into their world. We're in the Spirit World."

The Fire Dragon's eyes lit up. "So cool!" He shouted running off to the table where there was food.

Everyone slowly dispersed and Kera walked around with her crutch. And it didn't even take long for her to meet one of Lucy's spirits. "What happened to you?"

The brunette turned around and scrunched her nose as she saw Aquarius. The woman had a slight smirk on her face as she glanced at her. Kera shrugged simply. "Got in a fight and I accidentally broke my leg."

Aquarius laughed. "Good joke, I know what happened. That idiot snapped your leg like a twig."

Okay, now she was getting annoying. No wonder Lucy only called her when necessary. Aquarius chuckled. "Oh come on, lighten up. Don't be a little whimp like Lucy. Say… you still single?" She asked with a smirk.

That's when Kera smirked back. "Oh no, I got a boyfriend."

"Oh really?" She challenged.

That's when Hibiki arrived. "Hey Kera, you've got to try the food it's…" he was stopped as Kera grabbed him and kissed him full on the lips. Hibiki was taken aback but smirked slightly before kissing her back.

Aquarius smirked before chuckling. "It seems you do. And he doesn't look like trash. Nice work."

Kera smirked. "At least I done better than you."

"What!?" Aquarius shouted in anger.

The brunette grabbed Hibiki. "Mine is cute, hot, intelligent and helps me whenever. Yours may look hot but I bet he's not even smarter than a rat."

"Why you…" Aquarius growled, but stopped. She straightened up and smirked crossing her arms. "You got guts kid… I like you."

"Same here." Kera grinned.

Hibiki glanced at Kera. "So um… about that food."

Kera gave him a smile. "Could you carry me? My leg is still hurting form that long walk."

He immediately picked her up bridal style. "Anything for my queen." He smirked before walking to the table with the food. Kera glanced back at Aquarius and stuck her tongue out at her.

This ticked the Spirit off but was amazed she had that much guts.

* * *

Sitting at the table Kera sat there with Hibiki eating some food. She couldn't do much anyway, so why should she walk around on her broken leg?

"Hey there beautiful." A voice called her. She sighed knowing who this was. Loke sat down next to her and put an arm around her neck. "So… about that date."

"Sorry lover boy, I'm already taken." She told her.

Loke looked shocked. "What!? To whom?"

"That would be me." Hibiki said waving his hands.

Loke sized up Hibiki, looking up and down. "So he's your boyfriend? Oh come on, I could be better."

Kera snorted. "He's everything better than you. First he doesn't say lousy pick up lines. He's actual nice and cute and actually takes care of me."

Hibiki put his arms around her. "You're making me blush. This is the second time you called me cute."

"Well it is true." She said with a smirk.

Loke frowned. "Well then, looks like I'll have to go for Lucy." With that he jumped up and ran over to the blonde trying to court her.

Hibiki on the other hand looked after him. "I don't have to worry about him… right?"

Kera chuckled as she pulled him in a kiss. "Don't worry, you're the only one for me."

"And I thought I was the one with the cute flirtatious lines." He grinned.

They kissed again but during this Jenny popped back into Kera's mind. Should she be worried? No, Hibiki wouldn't leave her… would he? No what was she thinking? Hibiki isn't that kind of guy. He's nice and sweet, he cares for her. Takes up with her even if she's annoying.

So she should be fine…

Right?

* * *

The day passed and it was time for the team to go home. Levy had gotten a book as a souvenir and the others really enjoyed themselves. Gray had filled himself up with food. It was really good.

So now they were heading back to train for the Grand Magic Games. Unfortunately there was one problem.

Virgo bowed her head. "The time between the human world and the Spirit World differs."

Gray's eyes lit up. "Are you saying that one year here is equal to one day in the human world!?"

Natsu grinned. "This place would make for sweet training!" He stated.

Virgo glanced at them but shook her head. "No, it's the opposite."

A bright light blinded everyone again and soon they found themselves back on the beach with shocked expressions. Virgo's words still ringing in their ears.

"One day in the Spirit World… equals three months in the Human World."

Four people were shocked the most. Those four people were Kera, Erza, Natsu and Gray.

"Three months…" Kera muttered.

Out of nowhere Jet and Droy arrived. "There you are guys! We were tired of waiting for you. The Games start in five days!"

Natsu couldn't believe it. "We wasted… three months… of training."

They all hit the sand. How was this possible? They had three months! And they wasted all that time in the Spirit World!? BUT HOW!?

Erza jumped up. "We still got time! We can train like hell for these next five days!"

Gray jumped back. "Oh no, Erza's going crazy!"

Natsu jumped up as well clenching his fist. "I'm fine with five days of hell! Let's start right now!"

"I STILL HAVE A BROKEN LEG!" Kera shouted in disbelief. She couldn't fight like this! She couldn't even enter the games with a broken leg!

Archangel immediately knew what this meant and tried to calm her down, but it seemed it was useless. She was a freaking mess.

Wendy glanced at her. "I can try and heal it again but I can't promise anything. A bone has to heal by itself."

Erza gritted her teeth as she pulled the brunette up. "You have to forget about your leg now! We need you! And that means a sprint around the whole island!" She threatened her.

Kera wanted to cry. This couldn't be happening! A squawk was heard. Everyone blinked and looked at Erza. She had a bird sitting on her head. Kera looked closer and noticed a piece of paper tied around one of his feet.

"There's a note." She stated.

Natsu walked up to her and took the note from the pigeon. "It says: Dear Fairy Tail members, come to the broken bridge at the middle of the island."

"Should we go?" Wendy asked concerned.

Lucy and Levy shared a worried glance. "I'm not sure. I think it's a trap."

Carla nodded. "I agree as well. We should not go."

"No we are going." Erza said simply and Natsu nodded. "Yea, what else do we got to lose?"

Kera frowned. "Hello!? Girl with a broken leg here! I'm tired of walking!" She shouted.

Hibiki picked her up. "Don't worry, I'll carry you. You're not that heavy."

Natsu smirked. "So let's go!"

* * *

"So this is the place?" Kera asked looking around. They were standing in front of a chasm with a broken bridge in front of them.

"There's no one here." Gray said looking around.

Lucy shuddered slightly. "I knew this was a trap."

Kera rolled her eyes. "What do you think will happen?"

"Well someone could push you down the chasm." Levy stated pointing that out.

A noise caught everyone's attention. With wide eyes everyone saw that the bridge in front of them was fixed. How did that happen? Or better yet, who did that?

"Who's going first?" Hibiki asked glancing at everyone.

Kera was leaning herself against her crutch. "I'm not, I'll probably fall."

Archangel stepped up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She reassured her that she will fly her over if it is necessary. So who would go test out the bridge? That was easy. Gray pushed Natsu on the bridge telling him to move.

Natsu stumbled over the bridge, but immediately got motion sickness. He held himself at the rope but was able to jump over to the other side. He grinned. "Yes! Beat that motion sickness!"

Erza turned around. "Okay, Natsu tested the bridge so it's safe."

"Hey! I'm not a guinea pig!" He shouted back from the other side but everyone ignored her.

So slowly everyone walked over the bridge except for Kera who was flown over with the help of Archangel.

So they then walked through the forest not quite sure what to expect. They were walking over more than five minutes and some people were getting annoyed.

Kera looked around, something didn't feel right. She sniffed the area and that's when she noticed it. She stopped causing the others to stop as well. Erza glanced at her friend. "What's wrong?"

"The scent… it couldn't be…" She muttered.

Wendy looked up and saw three people standing at a hill. "Guys…" She called.

Everyone looked up and saw the three people as well. Erza got slightly hostile towards them and told the others to stop.

The three people walked up to the group. "I can see you have arrived safely."

That voice shocked them all especially Erza. The three people lowered their hoods and everyone could see who they were. It was Jellal, Meredy and Ultear.

Kera shook her head. "How is this possible? I thought you were in jail. Except if you escaped, which would probably be the reason, because else you wouldn't be standing there, but how?"

Meredy smiled. "We helped him! Well, Ultear did most of the work but you know where we are getting at."

Natsu cocked his head. "So why did you call us here?"

Jellal nodded. "We heard you were entering the Grand Magic Games, but had a misshap with time."

"Yea…" Gray said while slightly glaring at Lucy.

Ultear nodded. "I can help you with your magic. I can make it evolve so all of you can use Second Origin. It's a magic that is deeper in your body. With it you can use more magic and with it even more powerful ones as well."

Natsu grinned. "Awesome! But wait, why would you help us?"

"We would like to ask a favor of you." Jellal told them. "Every year we feel tremendous amount of magic. Normally we thought it was just because of the games, but we also found out it was dark magic."

Kera frowned hearing that, but she didn't say anything. Jellal continued. "We would like you to get to the bottom of this. That is all we are asking of you."

Meredy smiled. "Of course we will be on the sideline rooting for Fairy Tail! There is no way you could lose!"

Kera waved her hand. "Um hello. Yea, there is a problem with that. See… my leg was supposed to be healed by then but as you can see due to the time mishap it's still broken. That means I can't enter."

Ultear smirked. "Don't worry, I can fix that. Though it will hurt a little bit."

Her face went pale and Natsu laughed at her. "Ha! You're going to be in pain!"

"Oh don't worry, awakening Second Origin is also very painful."

Everyone swallowed hard.

**Chapter isn't that good but it's going to get us to the GMG. That's right, we're almost there! And next chapter will be better than this! I promise! But until then don't forget to leave a review! **

**Until next time! **


	38. Chapter 38

**And we're back! Last time Jellal, Meredy and Ultear decided to give our pals some help. Well let's see how that turns out. And we're right in front of the Grand Magic Games! We're really close! So things are getting more interesting. So enjoy this chapter before the fun begins! **

**Rez: Thank you and I'll keep on doing such a great work so you'll be satisfied ;)**

**Chaos: Of course Kera could take on Pandemonium! If Erza can do it so can Kera! Heh, but we don't even know if she'll participate with her broken leg :P **

**Fon master: Well I'm not really a Play Station player but I'll think about it. I'll see what wiki says and I'll see if I can work something out :) **

**Zero: I'll look into it, like before I'm not really a Play Station player but I'll check it out. Don't worry, I'm not denying it. **

**Alex: Thank you and I know, but some people want a pairing and Sting was way too far away... but anyway I'm doing it so everyone can cope ;) But glad you still liked it. And Kera is always hilarious ;) **

**Marty: Glad you enjoyed it! And yes, Kera might get hurt a few times. I'm known to hurt my characters a bit since I don't always believe you come out of a fight perfectly healthy. **

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: Great to hear you enjoyed it. Well here we have the next update! **

**And thanks for 150 reviews! Let's try and get more! We can do it! **

* * *

"How come you aren't in that much pain?" Meredy asked as she leaned into Kera. It was evening and Ultear unlocked Second Origin to everybody, even Hibiki. They were all in the house screaming their pants off because it was so painful.

Erza and Kera were the only ones who weren't actually in pain because of it. Kera shrugged. "Um… well I was in pain, but it was just short but painful." She stated resting her broken leg on the stone.

Archangel was beside her crossing her arms around her chest. "So everything else is settled now?" She asked.

Jellal nodded. "It should. Second Origin should be activated after the pain subsides. But there is still Kera left."

The brunette paled. She forgot about that. Ultear walked over to her and knelt down while looking in her eyes. "You ready?"

"Uh… could you explain this to me again?" She said smiling a little bit. Erza smiled slightly trying to life the mood.

Ultear nodded. "Of course, I will be using Time Arc magic to turn your bone to the time it was before it broke."

"Even if it was seven years ago?" Kera asked.

The woman nodded. "Yes, though it might be a bit painful. Are you sure you are ready for this?"

Kera took a deep breath and nodded. Ultear moved her hands so they were resting over Kera's broken leg. The brunette wasn't really sure about this. She just hoped it wouldn't hurt like the Second Origin did.

Ultear closed her eyes and started doing her woke. Both Archangel and Erza jumped when they heard Kera scream out in pain. The brunette tried to hold it back but it was so painful. It was even worse than when her leg broke the first time!

"Just pull through Kera. It's painful, but it'll be over soon." Ultear called to her.

Erza watched how her friend screamed out in pain while Ultear worked on her leg. "That has to be painful." The red head muttered.

"You want to try Sensory Link?" Meredy asked with a smile.

The Requip mage gave her a wary look. "No thank you… I'm… fine."

Kera tried to pull her leg away but Ultear stopped and quickly caught her. "Kera, we have to do this! Your leg is not finished yet."

The brunette shook her head, tears staining her eyes. "It's… i-it's too much. I… I can't take it." She breathed hard.

Ultear sighed. "I feared this." She mumbled. She glanced at Kera with a frown. "Listen Kera, I'm almost half way there. You just need to hold on."

Kera shook her head. "I-It's too painful." She told her. The brunette felt two hands on her shoulder. Glancing up she saw Erza in front of her. Kera could see it in her eyes. She would understand if she stopped now. "You don't have to do this. We can do this without you. Just stop if you can't take it."

She looked Erza in the eyes and saw she was really meaning it. Archangel leaned her head next to hers and whispered in her ear. "Remember, if you don't do this, you won't be able to join the games, which means you won't be able to deal with you know who."

_Right, _Kera thought. If she wasn't joining she would have to let her friends deal with everything and that means she wouldn't be able to fight Minerva. That stick up know it all wanting to turn her into her own personal play toy.

She had to do this…

Kera glanced at Ultear and nodded. "I'll do it…"

"Are you sure?" Ultear asked raising an eyebrow at her.

She nodded. "I… I will have to pull through."

Archangel patted her shoulder. "You can hold my hand if you want. It is alright if you try and crush it."

Kera smiled and nodded. Erza sighed simply and took a step back. "Alright, if that is what you want." The red head simply backed off and stood next to Jellal.

Ultear then went to work again. Pain shot through her whole leg as Kera could feel the bone fragments slowly going back to their respectful places. She couldn't hold back and therefore let out an ear piercing scream. Archangel quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed it slightly telling her that it was alright.

But maybe she shouldn't have offered her hand

Because right when Kera squeezed, she squeezed so hard making Archangel cry out in pain. Without saying anything Ultear continued to repair her bone.

It took her two long minutes for her to finish. When she was done Kera hit the ground completely exhausted. She let go of Archangel's hand who immediately shook it.

Ultear stood up and glanced over at Erza. "Her leg is healed up."

The red head shook her head. "How can we repay you? You helped us so much." Jellal smiled slightly as he raised his hand. "You do not have to pay anything. Just find out what that magic energy we sense is. Other than that we wish you good luck in the games."

Meredy nodded as she bowed slightly. "We will be rooting for Fairy Tail! And tell Juvia good luck!"

"I will." Erza reassured her.

"And make sure that Kera will take it easy. Her bone has been repaired but just to make sure she should take it easy in the first few days." Ultear told her before all three of them headed off to who knows where.

Erza sighed as she glanced at Kera who was on the ground. She was amazed by her and her powers. She can handle a lot and she is lucky she can join the games. But something is off with her. Ever since she came back from Kayeleth she was acting a bit strange. Sometimes she avoided them and she was annoying everyone she wanted to join the games so bad.

What was she hiding?

Archangel glanced up at the red head. "Everything alright?" She asked.

Erza snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. "Yea… I was just thinking." She glanced at the brunette on the ground and smiled slightly. "Should we bring her inside?"

"I'll take care of her. You deserve some rest." Archangel told her as she picked Kera up carefully. "I will also inform her about everything when she wakes up."

"You don't have to do that." Erza told her.

Archangel smiled. "Don't worry, you do what you need to do. I'll make sure everyone's fine."

Erza smiled and nodded. She was about to leave but a voice stopped her. "Oh and I was supposed to tell you from Kera that he's lying."

She smirked slightly, shaking her head. "I know."

Archangel chuckled before leaving towards the shack where the others were.

* * *

"Ow… ow… ow…" Kera muttered as she walked behind the group of people that were headed for the capital of Fiore…

Crocus

This is where the Grand Magic Games were held.

She was nervous in some way. She still couldn't believe it. After Jellal, Meredy and Ultear helped them with their training they were feeling stronger, but also more exhausted.

Kera looked down at her leg and smiled slightly. She had to thank Ultear when she saw her the next time. She fell unconscious after Ultear pieced her bone back together. It had hurt like hell, even worse than activating Second Origin. But she was grateful for what she has done.

She was told to take it easy for the starting days and she knew why. Ultear might have repaired her bone but it was… you can say it was sore. It still hurt a little bit when she walked but at least she could walk.

The team for the Grand Magic Games has been decided. Of course Natsu, Erza and Gray would be in it, but Makarov has also declared that Lucy joins with Wendy and Kera herself as changing substitutes. They needed at least five but since Kera still had to take it easy they put her on the substitute for the others. But she was promised to be in the games.

"We still got till tonight right Erza?" Natsu's voice called out. She glanced up and saw everyone dispersing. Great…

The red head nodded. "Yes, but everyone needs to be back by midnight. The rules say so." She stated simply.

"Yea! Bye!" Natsu called leaving the group. Not even a minute later and everyone was gone.

Kera shook her head. She remembered her talk with Hibiki. He had left before they had departed for Crocus. She knew he had to get back to his guild, but he also promised they would meet.

She glanced at Archangel who was in her small form. "You want to go walk through town? We got till midnight."

The Exceed nodded. "Of course. I have to make sure you don't get into trouble." She said smirking.

Kera snorted. "I don't need help." She stated walking away from the whole group and down an alley.

Archangel laughed as she flew beside her. "I believe that when I see it. So far I always had to protect you and get you out of a mess."

"Sure… whatever you say."

* * *

Erza walked through the city looking around. She wanted to head back to the inn but decided looking around the town wouldn't be so bad.

Like the others said, they had till midnight. So she got enough time. The first thing she done was getting a cake. Of course, what else would she do?

So now she was walking around just for the heck of it. Her feet dragged her through the streets of Crocus. The town was beautiful. It sure deserves to be named capital of Crocus.

Though something caught her attention. Turning around she saw Kera standing there talking with a woman and it seemed the woman was hostile towards the brunette. She could see Archangel in her battle form and her hand resting on her sword.

What was going on?

* * *

"Well look who's here. I thought you would chicken out." Kera slightly flinched when she heard that voice. Turning around she saw Minerva standing there with an evil smirk on her face.

Archangel immediately transformed into her battle form. Kera sighed as she glanced at Minerva. "Why should I be afraid? Oh wait… are you saying I should be afraid of you? That's hilarious." She chuckled slightly.

Minerva snarled slightly, but noticed something. "So your leg is all healed up." She said walking towards her. She then stood beside her. "Better watch out that nobody else tries to… break it again."

With that she swiped Kera's feet making her fall to the ground hard. Kera grunted not able to move directly. Minerva stood above her and smirked down at her. "I promise you, that you will be publicly humiliated at these games. Well, that is if you pass the preliminaries. Which I doubt. So get ready for being my personal play toy." She grinned.

With that she walked away but not before shouting. "You Fairy Tail wizards are just pathetic!"

Kera got up from the ground and was about to go after her but Archangel grabbed her. "Don't… save it for the games."

"I just want to kill her right now." Kera gritted her teeth.

"We should go back."

"No!" Kera shouted pushing Archangel off of her. "I am not letting her get away with this." Immediately she ran off towards where Minerva was headed. The white Exceed tried to warn her but she kept ignoring her.

Archangel gritted her teeth as she realized what was wrong. "She's acting up again. I have to stop her."

"Why?" A voice asked. The white Exceed turned around and saw Erza standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

Archangel sighed. "You just saw that didn't you?" The red head nodded.

* * *

Kera walked down where Minerva headed. She was furious. She was not letting her disgrace Fairy Tail. Minerva was standing at a booth looking at an apple. A witch with an apple, she thought. It was perfect.

Minerva caught Kera coming over to her out of her eyes. Smirking she turned around. "Did you lose something or are you wanting to get more humiliation. If being in that guild of yours isn't humiliation enough."

"You are going to pay for everything you have done. Someone like you doesn't even deserve to be in a guild. You are out of your mind and psychotic." Kera snarled walking up to her.

Minerva smirked. "Oh really?"

Kera pushed her slightly. "I'm going to beat the crap out of you. You won't be able to stand when I'm done with you." Kera snarled while clenching her fists.

The young woman standing opposite of hers smirked slightly at her attitude but she didn't miss her eyes flashing slightly turning into slits for a moment. She took a step back and spread her arms apart. "Well then, I'm standing right here. Give me your best shot." She mocked.

The Dragon Slayer snarled, fuming in anger. Turning her fist into stone she was about to punch Minerva in the face. Unfortunately a hand shot out of nowhere grabbing her arm. Turning around she saw it was Erza and beside her stood Archangel.

Erza frowned as she glanced at Minerva. "Leave." She said simply.

Minerva smirked as she turned around. She waved her hand. "See you at the games Kera!" She chuckled.

Archangel quickly pulled Kera back and put both hands on her shoulder. The Exceed saw she was breathing hard and she was clenching her fists. She was close, or the dragon was close to coming out again. She had to calm her down.

"Calm down Kera. Remember what Kayeleth said. Take deep breaths and detach yourself. Forget everything and simply concentrate on me." She instructed.

Kera took a few deep breaths as she kept her eyes locked on the Exceed. She was following her instructions, while having some control of her brain and actions. After a minute she nodded telling her that she was fine. Archangel let out a sigh of relief. This was close, probably too close. She needs to keep an eye on Kera.

"What was that about!?" Erza yelled walking over to the two of them.

Kera sighed rubbing her head. "I…" She started but her close friend cut her off. "Are you trying to look for a fight? Are you trying to get yourself hurt!?"

Archangel stepped in before the red head could cut Kera's head off. "Just please listen Erza. This isn't Kera's fault. In her defense she didn't start this."

The red head simply shook her head while sighing. "Alright, but she's coming to the inn with me. She should be taking it easy anyway."

The two nodded and followed Erza back to the inn. On the way there Kera leaned in to Archangel. "Thank you. If you hadn't been there who knows what could have happened."

The Exceed nodded. "You're welcome, but you will have to tell them at some point."

"I know, just not yet."

**Oh, Minerva really is trying to aggravate Kera. She almost snapped again! And Erza was there to see it! Will she be able to hide it for much longer? Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a review! **

**Until next time!**


	39. Chapter 39

**It's time! Things are starting from this chapter on! That's right! The Preliminary Round! So hope you guys waited long enough because this is going to be awesome! So enjoy! **

**Rez: That's right! We will see who will win the games and who is number one. Things will be revealed soon enough! **

**Void gear: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you enjoy it! **

**Chaos: That's an idea as well, but nothing is set yet ;) so you never know**

**Alex: Yea she does, but like you say she's strong! She can pull through anything! And the games will be awesome! **

* * *

"It's almost midnight. Where is everyone?" Erza wondered sitting on her bed dressed in her pajamas.

"S-Stop tickling me!" Kera's voice caught the red heads ears. She turned around and frowned slightly when she saw the brunette on her bed with Hibiki who was tickling her. The brunette was laughing as she and Hibiki were rolling around in the bed.

A tick mark appeared on the red heads forehead. "Would the two of you stop it!"

The two stopped and glanced at her. Erza sighed. "I agreed with Hibiki staying here because he's your boyfriend and a good friend to Fairy Tail, but if the two of you won't stop with the sick fluffy act then I will throw the both of you out!"

Kera grinned. "I knew you were jealous!" She yelled but immediately regretted it. Erza summoned one of her swords and sent it straight towards her. The brunette ducked and the sword hit the wall two inches above her head.

Hibiki froze as well. "Maybe… I should go."

"Yea… good luck in the games." Kera told him while giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Hibiki chuckled and kissed her on the lips. "The same to you." With that he got up, said goodbye to Erza and left the inn.

When the door closed Kera turned around to Erza. "I know you don't like it, but you could have been nicer."

Erza sighed getting up from her bed. "We don't have time for this. It's almost midnight and no one is here."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Come on, give them some time. They still got a half hour." She said as she sat up in her bed, crossing her legs. "And anyway, you sent Archangel out a half hour ago to go find them. They'll be back soon."

The red head frowned. "I hope so."

The door was suddenly thrown open and Archangel came walking in dragging a pink haired boy who was arguing. She threw him to the ground and nodded simply. "I have brought them back."

"We were about to come home." Lucy stated simply, but of course everyone ignored her.

Kera on the other hand noticed one thing. "Guys… where is Wendy?"

Everyone blinked before turning around. Gray grimaced. "I thought was already here with you guys."

Erza snorted. "No, I've been stuck with her and lover boy playing flirty." She stated while pointing towards the brunette. She snarled. "Hey! It's not my fault you're jea… ah!" She ducked again missing another sword. She looked between the sword and the mad red head. "Are you trying to kill me!?"

Natsu looked around. "Well we have to find her! Or maybe she has turned into a badass Sky Dragon Slayer!"

Kera gave him a look saying are-you-serious? "Natsu, Wendy is not a delinquent. I on the other hand think something happened to her."

"You sure?" Gray asked.

Nodding her head she got up from her bed. "Wendy wouldn't do something like this. Especially not with Carla beside her. Something happened to them. I'm sure of it."

Archangel turned around. "I'll go look for her."

"Archangel, Elfman and Lisanna wanted to come over. You will probably find them on the way here. Tell them what happened and find Wendy with them." Erza told her. Archangel nodded before leaving the inn in a rush.

"I hope nothing bad happened." Lucy stated worried.

A loud sound was heard. It sounded like bells ringing. Glancing at the clock Natsu noticed it was already midnight. "Damn, I hope so too."

"_Attention all participants of the Grand Magic Games!" _

"W-Who said that?" Lucy asked shuddering slightly.

Gray ran over to the window and saw a huge projectile of a pumpkin man. "Guys." He called them over. Everyone ran over to the windows and they saw the same thing Gray did.

"Whoa…" Natsu said seeing the hologram of the pumpkin man.

"_The Grand Magic Games elimination round is about to start! I hope you had a wonderful day here in Crocus because now all 113 teams will fight for the eight spots to get in the games!" _The man called out.

"113 teams!?" Kera shouted in shock. "And only 8 spots? That's crazy!"

"Then we just have to work harder." Erza stated simply.

They all suddenly grabbed something as the inn rose higher to the air. _"This will be a race. The first eight guilds who reach Domus Flau will continue to the games. But remember all five members have to reach the goal together! There are no restrictions on how you get there. Also we are not responsible for any deaths that occur. Now it is time for the elimination round!" _

Gray moved back as a rock walk staircase appeared in front of their window to a huge spherical Labyrinth.

Natsu grinned. "So let's get going!"

"We can't. Wendy isn't here. He said all five members will have to reach the goal together." Lucy stated what everyone was forgetting about.

Gray looked at Kera. "Well we have an extra member."

Erza frowned. "She is supposed to take it easy Gray."

The Ice Mage turned to her crossing his arms over his chest. "Well Wendy isn't here and somebody has to fill the fifth member space."

Kera jumped up and nodded. "I can do this guys. My leg is fine! There's no one else here and we didn't get so far to just get dropped out!" She stated.

The red head glanced at her for a minute, deciding if it was a good idea or not. Sighing she nodded simply and quickly requiped into her armor. "Alright, let's go!" She shouted.

Immediately everyone ran up the staircase to enter the Labyrinth. Happy went with Archangel to find Wendy while they went on. While running up the stairs Kera had several thoughts going through her mind.

They were finally doing this. This was a chance to get Fairy Tail back to number one. This was their only chance. Also her chance to show up Sabertooth.

It was all or nothing.

Entering the labyrinth they all noticed it was a three dimensional one. Kera looked around in amazement. How did they build this anyway? "So, where should we be heading?"

"I say east, since that is where the stadium is." Erza said grabbing her compass. Looking around she pointed towards some stairs. "That way."

Immediately Kera dashed that way. "Come on guys! We have to get there first!" She called to them. They were not going to lose here! She would give her all. Sabertooth will not win this year.

* * *

"Maybe we should map this place out." Erza said looking around. "Map?" Natsu asked confused as he glanced at everyone.

Kera sighed shaking her head. "She means to draw a map so we can find our way."

"Oh…" The Dragon Slayer stated. Gray rolled his eyes.

"Well if it isn't the lousy guild of Fairy Tail." Everyone turned around and frowned as they saw five people they didn't want to see again.

Twilight Ogre

"Ugh, not them again." Kera muttered rolling her eyes.

One of the guys smashed his fists together. "You are going to pay for what you did."

"Technically it was her who actually beat the crap out of you." Kera stated while pointing to Erza next to her. The red head growled before smashing the back of Kera's head with her hand. "Ow!"

Lucy flinched as she saw all five members of Twilight Ogre grab their weapons. "A-Are we really going to fight now and here?" she asked glancing at everyone.

One of the members smirked. "Why not? There are no restrictions here."

Gray shook his head. "We don't have time for this."

Natsu on the other hand took a step forward. "I'll take them all on!"

Kera was about to say something but rumbling stopped everyone. Lucy looked around. "W-What was that?"

Suddenly the ground started to move. "We're moving?" Natsu wondered aloud. Erza glanced around and her eyes went wide. "No! The whole Labyrinth is moving!" She said.

As the Labyrinth moved both Natsu and Lucy fell off. The blonde screamed as she tried to grab onto something! Natsu was able to grab the ledge of a stair but Lucy was falling straight down to the ground.

"Lucy!" Gray called from the place he was standing but Kera quickly ran passed him. "I got her!"

"Be careful!" Erza yelled from the ledge she was hanging onto.

Kera ran to the ledge before jumping and using air magic to push herself towards Lucy. The blonde kept on falling until she saw Kera heading straight for her. The Dragon Slayer grabbed Lucy before grabbing the ledge of the next stair.

Lucy looked up and saw Kera hanging from the ledge. She tried to pull herself up but didn't have the strength to do it. She looked down at Lucy. "How much do you weigh!?" She asked.

"I don't weigh that much!" Lucy shouted at her.

Kera gritted her teeth. "Lucy, I'm going to throw you up, just hang on!"

Kera turned her whole arm into stone where she held Lucy's hand. The blonde wasn't so sure. "Kera… maybe this is a bad idea." She didn't listen to her. With all of her strength Kera swung Lucy up to the platform.

Quickly she then grabbed the ledge with her other arm and slowly pulled herself up. When she reached the top of the platform she let herself collapse to the ground. "That was… to close."

Lucy hugged her. "You saved my life! Thank you!"

"You two alright?" Erza called from the other side. The two girls nodded. "Yea. We're fine." They then got back to the others in just a few minutes.

Erza looked around and saw one of the members of Twilight Ogre struggling to get back on the platform. The red head walked over to him and noticed the piece of paper on the ground. She picked it up. "This is a map." She stated before she got an evil glint in the eye.

The guy started to plead. "Come on, j-just give us back the map! It's ours!"

Erza gave him a bored look, before kicking him off of the platform and took the map for herself. Natsu smirked. "Great idea Erza! With that map and our map we can put them together and we have a better map!"

Gray smirked. "Wow, Natsu actually said something smart." Natsu snarled. "What are you saying Ice Princess."

"Don't even start." Erza warned.

Kera walked over to Erza and grabbed the piece of paper. "Hm, it seems we still have to go east." She stated. "But I think I know how this works now." She stated and suddenly all four of them except for Lucy became an evil glint in their eyes.

Lucy was shocked. "Guys! You're freaking me out!"

And that's how it went. They all defeated other guilds and took their maps so they could find the goal. Lucy was the one in charge to figure out the path. She wasn't quite sure why she was chosen to be the one to decipher them but she didn't discuss it with Erza since she had that evil look in her eyes.

At the moment they were standing on a huge walkway with the sky painted on the walls. Lucy glanced at the papers. "It seems we should be there some time now. All the pieces of maps you guys gathered show that this is the center."

Kera glanced around. With her keen sense of eyes she noticed something at the far end. "Hey guys, I think I see the goal."

"Really!?" Natsu shouted looking where she was. "Where?"

She frowned. "Can't you see it? You have keen sense of eyes as well."

"But I can't see it."

_Must be because of the dragon inside of me. _Kera wondered. She looked at the others. "Well I know it's over there. Come on." She said waving them to follow her.

The whole group ran down the way and after a few minutes the others could see it as well. It was at the top of some stairs and there was that pumpkin guy as well!

Natsu and the others dashed to the goal and the man clapped his hands. "Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Hearfilia and Kera. You have passed the elimination round and are able to enter the games!"

"YES!" Kera shouted while jumping in the air. Natsu high fived Gray while Erza simply nodded.

Lucy smiled. "So are we the first ones?" She asked the pumpkin man.

He looked at them all. "Uh… no… your eighth… you barely made it."

It took a little while for them all to understand what he just said. "WHAT!?" Everyone shouted at him shocked. They barely made it!? They were almost finished!

Kera sighed as she plopped herself onto the ground. _At least we got in. One step further to kicking Minerva's ass and getting Fairy Tail back to the top. _

She just hoped everything went fine.

**And they made it through to the next round! Well... barely, but they got through! So that means the real games can begin! And things are going to get excited! Who will battle who? Who will enter the separate games? We will soon find out. In the mean time don't forget to leave a review! **

**Until next time! **


	40. Chapter 40

**And I'm back! Weekend! Woho! Well here's a good start to the Grand Magic Games! At least I hope. But anyway, I love almost every chapter from here on out! This part of the story is going to be awesome! **

**Rez: Thank you! Well I hope this is another good chapter! **

**Marty: Thank you! And yea, Erza is a bit jealous! That's half the reason why I decided for Kera to have a boyfriend. Anyway, let the games begin! And no worries ;) Phones always decide to have some fun with you. **

**Chaos: Yep! This is where the real fun begins! The games will be definitely be interesting! **

* * *

Wendy was in the infirmary lying in bed. She couldn't believe what had happened. She couldn't enter the games because of it. Lisanna, Elfman and Archangel with Happy found her in the castle gardens completely out of it.

The others were there as well completely worried about the little girl. Porlyusica was there as well.

She looked at the others and frowned. "She will not be able to compete for the games. At least not now. She will need to rest."

Erza nodded. "But other than that she will be fine right?"

Porlyusica sighed. "She has lost incredible amount of magic which is mysterious."

Wendy looked up and glanced at Kera. "I'm so sorry guys."

The brunette was slightly shocked about this. Why would she apologize to them? She sat down next to Wendy and put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't say anything at first and just thought things through. Then something popped up in her head. She looked up at Porlyusica. "What if I give her part of my magic power? She'll be fine then right?"

The others were shocked as they heard this. The last time she done that was so Wendy could heal Erza who was dying. After that Kera was completely exhausted.

Porlyusica frowned at the brunette. "You will surely not! Yes it might help Wendy, but then you will be in that bed."

"If it means Wendy will be better then I'll gladly do it." Kera told her with determination on her face.

Everyone looked at her shocked. She would really sacrifice her magic energy for Wendy? Archangel stood at the side watching everything. She didn't even say anything because she knew that Kera knows what will happen if she done this.

But it seems Wendy was more important to her than her own well being.

Kera felt a hand on her arm. She looked down and saw it was Wendy. The little girl smiled slightly. "Thank you for the offer… but you don't have to."

"Wendy, I'll do it. It's no problem… I…"

"Just take my place." The little girl interrupted her. Kera stopped. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "You would be better than me anyway." She said simply.

Kera frowned slightly. "I'll do this only if you want me to. If you want to be in the games I can give you my magic energy."

Wendy smiled slightly and nodded. "I'm sure of this…"

The Queen of Dragons nodded. "Alright."

* * *

"_WELCOME! To the Grand Magic Games!"_ A loud voice called out through the whole arena causing the crowed to cheer.

In the back all the guilds were getting ready to go out. Kera was sitting at the side wondering about Wendy and who had attacked her and why. What did Wendy do? She was just an innocent sweet girl.

She saw someone head towards her and she noticed it was Erza. The red head glanced at her. "You alright?" She asked.

Kera sighed but nodded. "Yea… I'm just thinking."

Erza sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. "Wendy will be alright."

"Yea, but what use am I with my leg still sore?" She asked giving Erza her worried face. The other female laughed as she pushed Kera slightly. "You'll be fine. And anyways, you're not going to enter right at the beginning. Just take it as an observation before hitting them where it hurts."

Kera smiled slightly. "Yea… you're right."

"Now come on, we're about to be called. Let's show them what Fairy Tail truly is about." Erza said while standing up and offering her a hand. Smiling Kera took it and the two of them walked back to the team.

"_The first guild is about to enter!" _

"That's our cue." Gray stated while glancing at the others. "Let's go." He told them.

Kera took a deep breath before they all walked out of the hall and into the arena. _"In eighth place is Fairy Tail!" _The announcer called causing the whole arena to boo.

Lucy winced slightly. "Oh come on… we're not that bad."

"Just ignore them." Natsu told her looking at all the people. "They'll see how strong Fairy Tail really is soon enough."

Then behind them the next group already came out. _"In seventh place is Quatro Cerberus!" _five guys came walking out, waving their hands. The crowd cheered at them.

"_In sixth place is Mermaid Heel!" _

Out of the hall came five members and surprising everyone they were all female. Kera noticed one of them was wearing a hood, probably trying to cover their face. The scent though was definitely _hers. _

Glancing over at Erza she slightly smirked. This was going to be interesting.

"_In fifth place is Blue Pegasus!" _

Kera snapped her head around as she saw five people coming out of the hall, one of them being Hibiki. That sly bastard. He also got in. Hibiki glanced at her and winked over to her blowing a kiss towards her. Kera blushed a deep red.

But then she saw a blonde woman hanging herself around Hibiki.

Lucy blinked as she leaned into her as she saw this. "Isn't that Jenny?"

"Shut up…" Kera growled while clenching her fists.

"_In fourth place is Lamia Scale!" _

Gray snapped around and saw the group entering the arena and one of the members caught the Ice Mage's attention. "Lyon…" He whispered.

"A lot of competition." Natsu stated as he glanced around the guilds.

"Hey there beautiful." A voice said behind Kera before two arms wrapped themselves around her neck. She smirked as she turned around and put her arms around Hibiki's neck. "Not even a day and you are back trying to get me."

Hibiki smirked as he kissed her. "Just making sure that my girlfriend is alright and not being overcome by others."

Kera smiled and kissed him back. "God I love you."

"Love you too."

Someone cleared their throat which made the two apart. Turning around they saw it was yet again Erza. "Would the two of you mind? We're at a fighting tournament and not a love making one!"

Kera frowned as she crossed her arms. "You're just saying that because you're jealous."

A tick mark appeared on the red heads forehead and Kera immediately backed off.

"_Now for the top three guilds that have passed the elimination round! In third place is Raven Tail!" _

Five members walked out of the hall into the arena. Their eyes slightly went wide when they saw who it was. Kera leaned into Erza. "Isn't that like… Masters son?"

Erza nodded. "Yes… and it seems the Master does not like this at all." She said motioning to him who was at the moment arguing about letting a dark guild enter the games. Unfortunately they somehow passed as a light guild.

"This is not good." The requip mage commented.

Kera shrugged slightly. "Let's just see where this is going."

"_And now for the second guild to enter the games! What a surprise! It's Fairy Tail again with their second team!" _

"Wait what!?" Everyone from the group yelled in shock. Why didn't Master tell them about this?

Out of the hallway five familiar members walked into the arena. The five members were Gajeel, Mirajane, Laxus, Juvia and… "Mystogan!?" Lucy asked confused. Kera sniffed the air and suddenly her eyes went wide. "No, that's not Mystogan." She said.

Erza shook her head. "What the hell is he thinking?"

Natsu clenched his fists at Gajeel. "No matter if you are part of Fairy Tail I will treat you guys as rivals!"

Gajeel snickered. "The same to you. I'll love beating the crap out of you."

Over at Blue Pegasus Jenny stood there crossing her arms. "It's kind of unfair that Fairy Tail gets two teams."

Hibiki frowned slightly. "The rules say that every guild is allowed two teams. Fairy Tail is strong enough to get both of their teams through."

Jenny blushed slightly and kept her mouth shut.

Erza walked up to Mystogan and leaned in so they could talk without anyone hearing them. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't even going to get near this place. You're not even a Fairy Tail member."

The blue haired man gave her a short glance and was about to say something, but Laxus cut him off. "Come on Erza. Just have fun. And Mystogan here is a Fairy Tail member." He told her.

Erza frowned slightly but let it go.

"_And now! The first guild to pass the elimination round! SABERTOOTH!" _

The whole crowd cheered as the five members entered the guild. Fairy Tail wasn't pleased either.

Natsu and Gajeel snarled as they glared down at both Sting and Rogue. The two Dragon Slayers from Sabertooth smirked at them. Meanwhile Kera glared down at Minerva who gave her a knowing smirk.

Erza noticed Kera intense glare and whispered to her. "Calm down. You'll only make it worse."

The brunette took a deep breath before nodding. "Okay, I'm fine."

"_Now that every guild is present we can move on to the rules! The first four days will consist of a competition section and then afterwards a battle! For the competitions each team chooses a member to compete. For the battle we will choose the members that will compete against each other. Now let's start with the first competition! Hidden! The rules will be explained after the teams have chosen their members! So go on now! Choose your members!" _

Immediately every guild got huddled together to choose their member. "So who's going in?" Lucy asked.

Erza stood there thinking. "Well, I say Kera should stay out so she can heal more."

"Agreed." Everyone else except for Kera herself called out. The brunette simply rolled her eyes. "Fine, well it's called Hidden, so maybe it has something to do with finding people or hiding. You know, like hide and go seek." She explained.

Erza nodded. "Sounds good. Natsu's out then."

While they kept on talking Gray noticed that out of Lamia Scale Lyon walked up. So he was going to participate. He quickly turned to his friends. "I'm going in."

Everyone looked at him. "You sure?" Lucy asked.

Gray nodded as he took a step back. "Yea, I'm sure. I'll win this one for us." He walked over to the others.

"_It seems all of the members have been chosen! From Quatro Cerberus it's Jäger! Beth Vanderwood for Mermaid Heel! Nulpudding from Raven Tail! From Blue Pegasus it's Eve and from Sabertooth Rufus Lore! Also Lyon from Lamia Scale! Juvia From Fairy Tail B and Gray from Fairy Tail A!_

_Let Hidden begin!_

* * *

All of Fairy Tail thought that they could actually beat them. But it was harder than they thought. The game Hidden had started and with high hopes they thought that Gray or Juvia would win this game.

But it didn't go so well. Gray had started alright, but then they got attacked by both Raven Tail and the other guilds. Strangely Sabertooth hadn't made a move yet.

Until the very end. Rufus knocked out everyone in the whole game with just one attack. Causing Sabertooth to gain seven points and reach number one on rankings.

And Fairy Tail was last.

Gray hit the side wall with his fist. "Damn it!" he shouted. He can't believe that he lost.

He just vowed that he will get revenge.

Back at the arena the games were continuing on. After the competition the whole arena got ready for their first battle of the games. They were wondering who would be chosen.

And they will find out very soon enough.

"_Now it's time for the battle part of the day! Let's see who will fight today!" _

Everyone looked up to the screens and two members were shown.

Flare Corona from Raven Tail and…

Lucy Heartfilia.

The blonde swallowed hard. "M-Me?"

Kera put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Just do the best you can."

Lucy nodded. "I will, they hurt Wendy and Carla and now Gray. They will not leave with that."

The brunette smirked. "That's the right attitude!" She said patting her back. "Now go show them what Fairy Tail is really about. You're strong Lucy and don't forget that!"

Ridden with confidence Lucy nodded and ran down into the arena. Flare was already waiting there. God she looked sick already.

Lucy immediately grabbed one of her keys. "Open! Gate of the Bull! Come out Taurus!"

Out of the bright light a bull came out holding an axe. "Moo! I'll defend Lucy no matter what!" He declared while grinning. He then charged straight towards Flare, who quickly dodged the attack from the cow.

But Lucy wasn't finished yet. "Come out Scorpio!" She called out summoning Scorpio out to the field.

The man grinned. "Time for some fun." He sent a sand blast straight towards Flare but Taurus jumped in combining their attacks using it on the red headed woman sending her flying into the air.

"Alright Lucy!" Natsu cheered. Kera smiled as she leaned against the railing. "I knew she had it in her. She just needs a push."

The battle went on for a while. Both Lucy and Flare were hitting each other with everything they had. Though things got worse when Flare was able to ensnare Lucy with her hair. Using your hair as a weapon is just creepy.

"Why isn't she fighting back!?" Natsu shouted in frustration. "It's like she's letting that girl win." He gritted her teeth while clenching the railing.

They were all wondering what was going on. Especially Kera. Lucy was doing so well, but now it's like she isn't fighting back at all.

Kera inspected the scene and saw Flare having Lucy ensnared with her hair. She looked at the hair. Something wasn't right. She followed the red hair. Four were holding Lucy while one was threatening to burn her. But there was another strand of hair… that went into the ground?

Wait…

Didn't Lucy say something about Asuka?

Her head snapped around and she saw the guild members of Fairy Tail. She saw Asuka and… what was that behind her?

"Shit…" She muttered.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked giving her a quick glance though her eyes went wide when she saw Kera dash away. "Kera!"

Kera gritted her teeth as she ran through the halls. _That's why Lucy isn't fighting back! Because Flare is using Asuka as a hostage! That damn bitch! _

As she ran to the stands were their friends were she hoped she would reach her in time. Lucy was in a bad situation at the moment.

After a minute she reached the stands. Makarov saw her and was confused. "Kera, what are you doing here?"

Kera looked around and saw Asuka and the strand of hair behind her. Quickly she ran to her and grabbed the hair calling upon fire burning it. Everyone was shocked seeing this. Kera pushed herself against the railing. "LUCY! FIGHT BACK! ASUKA'S FINE!" She shouted.

The blonde looked up and saw Kera standing there with Asuka giving her a thumbs up. Lucy smirked as she glanced at Flare who looked shocked. "It's time we end this."

She called out Gemini who immediately attacked Flare letting Lucy go. The blonde got up and looked at the two spirits. "Transform into me. It's time we do that spell."

Gemini turned into Lucy and stood beside her. Though they were shocked. "But Lucy! We haven't practiced it enough."

"Doesn't matter. We need to do it now." Gemini nodded and the two Lucy's grabbed each other hands while standing in front of Flare who looked shocked and confused.

The two started to chant a spell known as Urano Metria. Hibiki nodded slightly at her. "Very impressive Lucy, you have learned that spell all on your own."

Kera smiled at Lucy. Out of nowhere she sensed huge amount of magic power. She snapped her head around to where she felt it. It was coming from Raven Tail. And that's when she saw it. One of the members had his eyes closed and she could clearly sense it that he was using his magic… ever since the dragon inside her she could feel huge amount of magic power.

And this time it was aimed straight for Lucy.

She tried to warn her but it was too late. She saw how the Celestial Spirit stopped. Gemini disappeared and she fell to the floor.

Kera gritted her teeth. Those sleazy bastards cheated! Twice!

"Kera?" Levy called but the brunette ignored her. She pushed herself off of the railing and walked back to her team. She was pissed and she needed to calm down.

The whole crowd started to jeer towards Lucy who was on the ground crying at the moment. She clenched her fist into the ground as the tears fell. She felt two hands pick her up. She looked up and saw it was Natsu. He smiled slightly. "Hey, save those tears for when we win."

"I'm so sorry…" She cried but Natsu shook his head. "For what? You showed them all that we can still fight in this era. We're going to win this tournament. Don't you worry."

Lucy smiled at him and hugged him. "Thank you Natsu."

**Well sorry for skipping the Hidden game. But I got Lucy's fight in. Hope this was a good start to the Grand Magic Games! Things will get real interesting next chapter. I really love the next one and you'll get to see it tomorrow. Don't forget to leave a review! **

**Until next time! **


	41. Chapter 41

**Okay, one word, I loved writing this chapter. This is just a little fun I had. The aftermath of Lucy's defeat. Let's see how that goes. **

**Rez: Oh there may be a cat fight in the near future. Who knows what will happen in these games. ;) **

**Chaos: Yea, they're full of cheating bastards. I hate them too. Especially what they done to Lucy! Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

The rest of the day went a lot on worrying about Lucy. She was in the infirmary with Wendy. While Natsu and Erza were making sure that the blonde was alright, Kera stood against the wall with her arms crossed thinking about a few things. Especially on what had happened.

Erza glanced up to her and frowned. "You alright Kera?"

"No I'm not." She snorted. Everyone else looked at her wanting to hear what was on the brunette's mind. "Don't you guys see it? They cheated."

Natsu jumped up hearing this. "What?"

Kera nodded. "Of course, first that damn bitch took Asuka as a hostage. That's why Lucy didn't fight back. I was able to get there in time, but then Raven Tail had to jump in."

That's when Lucy started to listen as well. She didn't say anything but kept on listening. Erza crossed her arms. "What are you saying?"

"That blue freak, Ogra or something… well I sensed huge amounts of magic coming from him and it was heading straight towards Lucy. He nullified her magic. That's why Gemini disappeared, that's why she lost. She could have beaten Flare. She could have pummeled that girl to the ground!" Kera let out a frustrating yell before punching the wall with her stoned fist.

Taking a few deep breaths she regulated her breathing again and calmed the dragon inside of her. This was not the time. If she would let this dragon out, it was when she was fighting Minerva.

Kera glanced at Lucy and sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to burst out like this. I'm just mad that they are such cowards."

Erza nodded. "I understand. We should all be careful for them. They might try and cheat again."

Natsu put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Don't you worry Lucy. We'll get them back."

* * *

The rest of the day went by quick. Three other battles occurred. Ren from Blue Pegasus and Arana from Lamia Scale had fought with Ren as the winner. Then there was Warcry from Quatro Cerberus against Orga from Sabertooth. Of course Orga won…

Then a very interesting match happened. Jellal, or Mystogan, was against Jura. It had went all good, but then Jellal started acting weird and just stopped and fell to the ground without Jura hitting him once.

That was strange, but Erza did see the Sensory Link on his arm, so Meredy had something to do with this.

So now it was evening and of course everyone was celebrating. What else would you expect from Fairy Tail?

Kera wasn't in the mood to celebrate at the moment so she sat at a table alone drinking alcohol. Archangel walked over to her and sat down next to her. Her eyebrow raised when she saw Kera drinking. "So you are an alcoholic just like Cana now?"

The brunette sighed as she slammed the glass on the table almost breaking it. "No, I'm just frustrated."

"But not…"

"No, I calmed down." She reassured the Exceed while taking another swig.

"You know Natsu wants to compete tomorrow and so will Gajeel." She told her hoping to cheer her up, but that was a failure.

"I don't care." She muttered.

Shuffling was heard before a guy with black hair and a purple jacket that only went to his stomach sat down. He grinned at her as he raised his own glass of beer. "So, you a drinker?"

"Depends on my mood." She snorted. "I'm pissed so yea, I'm a drinker."

The guy laughed. "That's a great attitude! Want to make this more fun?"

Kera glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "Like what?"

Archangel on the other hand wasn't quite sure. "Kera, just remember what happened the last time you made a deal."

Ignoring the Exceed she motioned for the guy to continue. He laughed as he motioned for the bartender to bring more glasses of beer to them. "How about a drinking game? Girly over there was no fun." He said pointing to an unconscious Cana.

"Wow, you drank down Cana? Impressive." Kera stated.

"Kera, if he can drink Cana under the table you know you will lose!" Archangel warned her, but yet again the brunette was ignoring her. She sighed. "Fine, if you want to play it like this. Kera if you do this I will get her."

Kera turned around to her and gave her a glare. "I dare you." She smirked.

The white Exceed gritted her teeth and stood up. Turning around she slammed her fist down. "It's a game!"

"Alright!" The guy stated. "I'm Bacchus by the way."

"Kera." The brunette told him and that's when the bartender brought them their first beer. They both grabbed the glass and raised it in the air. "The one who can drink more is the winner." Bacchus told her.

Kera rolled her eyes at him. "Duh!"

Bacchus smirked. "Also if I win I get your bra."

Kera grinned. "If I win you have to give me your pants."

The man laughed. "I like you! Let's begin!" With that the two of them chugged down their first glass.

**A half hour later…**

Bacchus slammed his glass on the table and wiped his mouth. Kera was drinking her glass down at the moment, but a few seconds later she was done as well and slammed her glass on the table as well. She smirked. "Still not wi… winning." She hiccupped slightly.

They had attracted a crowd of Fairy Tail members. A lot of them were surprised to see that Kera was drinking… and keeping up with Bacchus!

He shook his head. "I'm impressed… you… you're ke… eping up with me." He hiccupped as well.

"Well I got a trick un… under my sleeves." She smirked leaning into him. With that she puffed a little flame at him.

His eyes went wide as he realized what she was doing. "You're burning the alcohol! Damn you are smart and beautiful!"

"Why thank you." Kera chuckled.

Gray looked worried. "I've never seen her like this."

Natsu was amazed as well. "Wow… she's drinking just like Cana!"

Kera shook her head. "Another round!" She called to the bartender. Bacchus smirked. "You might b-be the best… best I've drank with…"

"Believe me… when I get… get mad… I can… do almost anything." She smirked as the bartender came and gave them another two glasses of beer each.

Bacchus and Kera grabbed one glass and started drinking it down again. When they drowned it down they both slammed their glasses on the table. Bacchus hiccupped. "I… I think… I m-might be at my limit."

Kera smirked as she grabbed the second glass. "Then I'll win. Get ready to take off your pants!"

Bacchus smirked. "That won't happen. I want your bra." Quickly he grabbed his glass and the two drank it down again.

Whispers in the back started to turn into cheers as they saw Kera drink down the glass. Unfortunately Bacchus drank his down as well. The two slammed their glasses on the table again.

Kera was drunk as well as Bacchus. "O… One more?" Bacchus asked and Kera nodded.

"BARTEN…"

"KERA!"

The brunette froze as she heard that voice. "Oh c-crap." She muttered. Suddenly her head was slammed against the table by an armored hand that belonged to a very pissed off red head. Behind her stood Archangel who had a smirk on her face. "You dared me. And I delivered."

"I… I h-hate you." Kera muttered while being drunk. Her head was pulled back up as she was forced to look Erza in the eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"I…"

"You're drinking!? DRINKING!? That's Cana's job! Not yours! How irresponsible can you get!? I swear if we didn't need you on the team I would kill you right here and now!" Erza yelled at her while slamming the brunette's head against the table a few times.

"Well… we-well… well… if it isssn't Erzza." Bacchus slurred while grinning.

Erza looked up and saw who Kera was drinking against and was shocked to see Bacchus sitting there. "Bacchus."

"Hey…" He hiccupped.

Erza crossed her arms. "Why are you here? You're not in the games, which I also want to know why."

He shrugged simply. "Ah… I wanted to… leave it to the younger ones. But se…eing how we lost today I'm joining. So… who knows… maybe we'll fight a-again." He smirked.

Glancing over at Kera he smirked. "This time… it's a tie… b-but next time… I'll win."

Kera grinned at him. "You're on."

"No you're not!" Erza yelled while slamming her head against the table yet again.

The brunette snarled slightly. "I-I've had en…enough of you!" She snapped back as she stood up on her feet wobbling a bit. She glared at Erza who was slightly shocked by her outburst. Kera poked her with a finger. "Thesssse last f-few weeks y…you have been o-on my case! Slamming my he… head on the table isssn't the solution! But yo… you're just jea… jealous because I ha…have a boyfriend and you don't!"

Erza narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Kera… you're drunk. You have no idea what you're saying."

Lucy leaned into the guys. "Um… how is this going to end? Just as a warning for me please."

Gray slightly sweat dropped. "Um… we actually don't know. Kera has never been this drunk… or drunk at all."

Lucy was shocked hearing this. This might actually end very very badly.

The drunk Dragon Slayer threw her hands up in the air. "I do… don't know what I'm sssaying?" You… you don't like it! You hate it w…when I am happy with Hib…Hibiki! It's not m-my god damn fault that the o… only guy you like was in ja…jail and is a fr…freaking fugitive! Everyone'sss life isss crap! Not just yours." And do…don't you tell me I can't do… what I wa…want because you are… j-just a whiny little girl!" She yelled at her but that was the last thing she was able to say, because Erza punched her right in the face knocking her out cold.

Lucy gasped while the others just stayed quiet. Erza frowned as she glanced at everyone. She then turned around and headed for the door. "Drag her back to her bed. If anyone needs me I'll be outside." With that she left.

The whole pub was quiet. No one dared to say a word or even move. But Makarov stepped in. "Lucy, Mirajane, take Kera to her room."

The white haired woman nodded before starting to drag Kera to her room. Lucy quickly ran over to her and helped her carry the unconscious brunette.

Upstairs the two girls struggled to get the brunette back to her bed. She was a little heavy but not even Archangel helped them. Geez, Kera must have screwed up pretty bad. Lucy sighed as the two finally were able to throw her back in her bead.

The blonde fell onto the floor. "Wow… she's really drunk."

Mirajane nodded not saying a word. She pulled the blanket over Kera so she wouldn't freeze. Lucy though couldn't believe what had happened. "I definitely did not expect that. Is Kera a regular drinker? Because I've never seen her drink. But Gray and Natsu said she never drank so what's up with that?"

The other woman sighed as she shook her head. "No… Kera isn't a drinker, but this happened once before."

"Really?" Mirajane nodded. "Just before you came. Erza and Kera had gotten into a huge fight after a mission going terribly wrong where both of them almost died. They said some things and it ended up in a huge fight that went at least two weeks."

"Oh wow…" Lucy muttered. "But… she was on a quest when I came."

"Yes, but before that she and Erza had an S-Class quest that went wrong. Erza blamed Kera for most of it but of course the two kept on pushing the blame around and yelling at each other. But then one night, it was really late and I was the only one left in the guild, Kera just suddenly popped out of nowhere. She asked if it was alright if she stayed for a while and I didn't have a problem with that.

There we got to talk. Kera explained to me what had happened and that she got captured causing Erza to go after her. She ordered a beer and I wasn't quite sure with that since she never drank before. But she reassured me she was not going to overdo it. Though she asked one after another while she kept on telling me what happened. She knew it was her fault and… god she started crying and drank more and it ended up her being drunk, spilling out everything to me and after a while she was too drunk to walk home alone. So I took her back to her house.

The next day she asked me if I could keep it a secret and I told her it was no problem. That's when I helped her and Erza call a truce in their fight. That's also when I suggested for them to each go on a mission on their own. And that's when you came."

Lucy nodded as she heard the explanation from Mirajane. "This time though I think it was my fault because she drank."

Immediately Mirajane shook her head trying to get Lucy off of that idea. "It's not your fault Lucy. Kera probably has a lot on her mind and is a little snippy. She just needed to let everything out like tonight. I just hope Erza is alright. Kera did say some hurtful stuff."

"Did she mean it?" Lucy asked. "No! She was just drunk!" Mirajane told her. "Now come on. It's time we get back down. Kera will be fine. Though she'll probably have a major hangover tomorrow but maybe if Wendy will help her she'll be fine."

Lucy nodded and got back up form the ground. Together the two walked back down to the bar.

* * *

The next day was the second day of the Grand Magic Games. Everyone was excited especially Fairy Tail, since they wanted to make a comeback.

Today they were going to show everyone what Fairy Tail can do.

"Oh god… I feel so sick." Kera muttered as she was in the infirmary holding her stomach and her head. "And I got a headache…"

"That's called a hangover." Porlyusica snapped at her. "If you hadn't been so foolish then you wouldn't be like this!"

"Not my fault…" She mumbled.

Wendy sat up in bed and smiled at her. "If you want I can try and heal you. My magic power is back."

Kera raised an eyebrow at her. "You would?"

She nodded slightly. Out of nowhere Lucy came rushing into the infirmary. "Guys! We got one point!"

"Really!?" Kera said jumping up, but as she did all the sickness came crashing into her. She held her stomach and fell to the ground. "Oh… so sick…" She mumbled.

Lucy gave her a sorry look. The poor girl was feeling so sick. Wendy stood up and walked over to her. Placing a hand on her stomach and head she closed her eyes, letting her healing magic do all the work.

Kera breathed through the magic as Wendy healed her. She was already feeling better. After a minute Wendy took a step back. "You should be fine now."

The brunette took a deep breath and smiled as she didn't feel sick at all. "Thank you so much Wendy. I feel a lot better."

Out of her eyesight she saw something red pass them. She turned around and saw it was Erza. She jumped up. "Erza! Wait!" She ran after her. Ever since last night the red head had been avoiding her and Kera knew exactly why. She said some bad things last night she really regretted.

Running out of the room she followed the red head down the hall. "Erza!"

Unfortunately she kept ignoring her. Gritting her teeth Kera ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, I'm talking to you."

Erza glared at her when she turned around. "What?" She sneered. Kera flinched back slightly. That actually hurt. Shaking her head she looked at Erza. "I want to talk about last night."

The red head snorted before heading back down the hall. "You said everything perfectly clear."

Kera stopped her again as she jumped in front of her. "That's exactly what I want to talk about. What I said last night, I didn't mean it! I was drunk and I wasn't thinking. I'm an idiot and…"

"I know you're an idiot." Erza stated crossing her arms.

Sighing the brunette nodded. "I know, I really didn't mean to say anything what I did. I really, really, really didn't mean it. I would say you can punch me in the face right now but you already done that yes… ow!" She cried out as Erza smashed her fist into her face again.

Kera held her nose as she stumbled back. "Agh! That hurt!"

"Good." Erza stated simply.

The brunette waved her hand. "Okay, okay, I deserved that." She stood up straight again as she glanced at Erza while wiping away some blood from her nose. "You forgive me?" She asked.

Erza sighed while shaking her head. "I guess it's not your fault completely. I know you didn't mean it, but I have to say I was probably annoying the last few weeks and I'm sorry about that."

Kera smiled as she stretched out her arms. "Hug?" She asked with a small smile. Erza debated on her answer before stretching out her arms as well. "Alright." The two hugged each other as they forgave each other.

_I'm just glad I didn't blab anything about the bet I made with Minerva. That would have gotten me killed right then and there. _Kera thought while hugging her best friend.

"_Now for the second battle for today! Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus will be fighting the one and only Queen of the Dragons Kera!" _

Kera froze completely as she was still hugging Erza. "Oh crap…" She muttered.

**Haha! Kera is going to fight Bacchus! So what do you think? Kera screwed up there a but but was able to fix things with Erza again. But this time she has to fight Bacchus! So who do you think will win? Will Kera surpass him? Can she defeat him? **

**Until next time! **


	42. Chapter 42

**And it's time for the fight! That's right! Kera vs Bacchus! Who will win? Hope you guys are ready for this! **

**Chaos: Well Kera is smart and if you can do that, of course you use it to your advantage! Who wouldn't! I would definitely! **

**Rez: Thanks! Hope this one will be as good as the last one, especially with the fight! **

**Guest: Glad you enjoyed it! And don't worry! I will never give up writing! It's my LIFE! Well... no that's wrong... Fairy Tail is my life ;) **

**Marty: Well I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed the chapter. It was something different and a little funny chapter before things got serious. And here's the fight! And about your request, it is noted. I was thinking on making one like that but my problem is I'm a little stuck with 'Family' I got three one-shots in the making that I can't finish ^^ but I will write yours too. Maybe I'll have more luck ending that one than with the others ;)**

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: Yes it will be an interesting fight to see. Just go down a bit and you will find out how amazing it is! **

* * *

"Just remember, he uses Palm Magic. He's also a Master in Hand to Hand combat. His strikes are powerful and beware when he…" Erza talked to Kera as the two were walking to the arena. The red head had given her all the information on Bacchus as fast as she could.

At the end of the tunnel Kera stopped and turned to Erza. "I'll be fine. How tough can he be? He drinks all the time. No worries, I'll show them all what Fairy Tail is able to do." With that she walked to the arena but not giving her a smile and a salute.

Erza sighed as she stood there. "Be careful…"

Kera walked into the arena and was amazed to see that some people were cheering her and not only Fairy Tail members. Of course there were a lot of people jeering but more were cheering than she thought.

"Well if it isn't Kera!" She turned around and couldn't believe what she saw. In the middle of the arena lies Bacchus on the ground as if nothing was going on.

This was going to be crazy…

"Aren't you going to get up?" Kera asked crossing her arms around her chest. Bacchus laughed as he lied there. "Yea, in a minute, I'm impressed that you're standing there as if nothing happened."

"Yea…" Kera mumbled remembering how sick she was just a half hour ago.

Bacchus smirked. "Say… how about a bet."

_Oh great… a bet… _She raised an eyebrow at him to let him continue. He waved his hand in the air. "Say, if I win… I get to spend the night with you and the lovely Erza."

Kera froze as she heard this. _Oh god, Erza is going to kill me. _She took a deep breath. "Only if you take off your pants in front of the whole stadium and you will have to change your guild name to Quatro Puppy!"

Bacchus jumped up and got into his stance. "If I get your bra right here and now when I win! I won't lose now!"

Kera got ready as well. "Same here. I will not let these people disgrace Fairy Tail any longer."

Bacchus moved his arms around before quickly charging straight at Kera. The brunette smirked as she quickly dodged the attack. Bacchus was shocked. "Did I forget to tell you that I'm an Elemental Dragon Slayer?"

His eyes went wide as Kera transformed her arm into stone and punched Bacchus back and to the ground. The whole arena was shocked seeing this. Even Erza. "She was able to hit him." She muttered amazed.

Natsu grinned. "Amazing! Go Kera!" He shouted cheering for her.

Bacchus got back on his feet and smirked. "This might actually be fun." He jumped into the air and into the sun making Kera go blind slightly as she looked up. She couldn't see him at all. "Where is he?" She mumbled.

That's when the man came crashing to the ground right at her smashing his foot to the ground causing her to be blown back and hit the wall. Immediately Bacchus rushed straight towards her and stroke at her with every palm.

"_Oh! And it looks like Kera is already down! We should probably give Bacchus the win now." _The announcer said laughing.

Bacchus kept sending strike after strike at her without giving any care. Out of nowhere a hand caught his stopping him from using his magic. His eyes went wide as he saw Kera in the wall grinning at him. She was covered in stone and there were just pieces of rock missing. But other than that she was fine.

Kera smashed her head into his and kicked him back. With that she got out of the wall and turned herself back to normal. Using her air magic she charged at Bacchus sending several attacks at him, but Bacchus was able to dodge them all.

"_It seems Kera has come back! It looks like Bacchus needs to do more than hit her!" _

Turning around Bacchus landed a good kick in Kera's stomach making her gasp for air. She skitted across the ground before hitting the back wall again. She groaned slightly while clutching her stomach. "That… actually hurt…" She mumbled.

She shook her head as she stood up. "But I ain't giving up." She stated shaking off every hit Bacchus had sent her.

"_She still isn't down! How many hits can this girl take?" _

"Ugh, would they just shut up." Kera muttered mostly to herself.

Bacchus nodded his head as he smirked. "I must say, I'm impressed. Not just anyone can survive me this long."

Kera cracked her knuckles. "Then I'll finish this."

He laughed. "No, I think I'll finish this and get my prize." With that he grabbed a bottle from his pocket and popped it open before gulping it down.

Her eyes went wide as she could smell what the drink was. "You're drinking at a time like this!?" She shouted at him.

Bacchus swallowed all the contents into his stomach. He wiped his mouth as he grinned at her. "It's over." He stated getting into a low stance. Kera got ready just in case, but she was shocked seeing him charge straight towards her.

She tried to move but Bacchus was quicker somehow. He seemed to be drunk but his moves were more unpredictable and more powerful. How was that even possible? How can someone get stronger by drinking!?

Bacchus was able to get a hit on her every time. It was seven hits that Bacchus was able to land on her. Seven hits Kera was unable to dodge. The last hit Bacchus sent against her was against her chest causing her to gasp out in pain. The force sent her back against the wall causing the ground to smoke up and the wall behind her to crack.

Kera groaned as she fell to the ground. _"Oh and it seems she is down for the count! Will Bacchus deal the finishing blow?" _

Bacchus walked over to her grinning down at her. "I'm really sorry Kera, I liked you but not even you can defeat me."

He moved his hands above his head and the whole crowd cheered ready to see Bacchus deliver the final blow.

Natsu gritted his teeth. "MOVE KERA!" He shouted pushing himself against the railing. She couldn't lose! She was the freaking Queen of the Dragons!

"Move Kera… please just move." Lucy whispered as she saw this.

Erza gritted her teeth. Why did she let Kera go in there? Her leg was probably still not healed up and this was Bacchus! The one she was never able to beat. They always ended up in a tie.

"_Ladies and gentlemen! This might be just it!" _The announcer called out to the crowd.

Bacchus laughed. "Get ready to give me your bra!" He sent his palm to the ground straight at Kera. Before the hit, Kera's eyes snapped open revealing a pair of slits. A huge explosion caused the area around them to grow up in smoke.

All of Fairy Tail stayed quiet as they watched the smoke. They stood there silently hoping everything was alright. The same was in the whole crowd. No one dared to say anything. Even the announcer was speechless. _"Is it finished? Did Bacchus beat Kera?" _

Erza shook her head. This can't be. She could not lose.

The smoke slowly cleared and people were finally able to see what was going on. Everyone was shocked.

Kera still was on the ground kneeling but had her arm turned to stone raised above her head stopping Bacchus attack.

"_UNBELIEVABLE! Kera, even beaten up and under bad circumstances was able to block Bacchus attack!" _

Bacchus was shocked as well. "How are you able to defend that attack!?"

Kera smirked at him showing her fangs indicating she was a Dragon Slayer. "You just screwed up big time." Kera smirked. Immediately she turned her body aflame shocking Bacchus. He took a step back away from her.

She could sense something. It was riling her up. It wasn't much but she felt it. It was enough to unnerve the Dragon inside of her. It was directly below her.

Snarling Kera raised her head at him and used air and water to surround herself with the fire. With a loud roar Kera flew straight towards Bacchus. She hit Bacchus straight in the stomach sending him against the wall. Bacchus kicked her back but Kera caught herself with ease.

The man charged back at Kera aiming one of his palms straight at her. Kera simply moved and let the palm slide off of her before she gave him one hell of an uppercut sending him into the sky. Kera quickly flew up as well and hit Bacchus in the chest yet again. The two then brawled in the sky giving each other punches and kicks.

Kera slammed her fiery fist into his face. "It's over Bacchus!" She shouted before punching him sending him towards the ground. Covering her whole body with all four elements she flew down after Bacchus. She then slammed herself into Bacchus and smashed him into the ground causing a huge explosion.

The smoke covered the area, but after a minute the smoke cleared and everyone could see Kera standing there, one foot on Bacchus' back who was on the ground defeated.

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Kera has beaten Bacchus! Fairy Tail A get's ten points!" _The announcer shouted and the whole crowd started to cheer.

Especially Fairy Tail.

"Yea! Go Kera!" Natsu shouted pumping his fist into the air. Lucy jumped up happily glad that the team won a battle.

Erza shook her head amazed that Kera had won. "Wow… amazing."

Hibiki smiled as he stood with his team. "Yea! You go girl!" He shouted which caused Jenny to frown slightly. It seemed she was jealous.

By Sabertooth the members weren't that happy, especially Minerva. She frowned. "Can't believe that little worm was able to beat Bacchus."

In the arena Kera threw her hands up in the air gaining several cheers from the crowd. They were all surprised by the turn of events and it seemed the crowd had their new favorite.

Bacchus groaned as he sat up. "Can't believe it… you actually beat me."

Kera turned to him and smirked stretching her arm out. "A deal's a deal!" She stated simply.

He smirked as he stood up and bowed to her. "You sure are one amazing fighter and I don't say that to everyone. You have gained my respect. Now, I'm a man of my word." With that he took of his pants and gave it to Kera.

Bacchus turned around and bowed to the crowd as he was now standing there in his underwear. A lot of cheers and whistles were heard from the crowd. Kera just laughed as she held onto the pants.

* * *

"I must say, I'm really impressed you beat Bacchus. And that mostly unharmed." Erza stated as she was standing at the top railing with the other guild members. Natsu slammed his hand on Kera's back. "Man! You were amazing out there! You got Fairy Tail up the rank!"

She smiled slightly while blushing. "Ah, it's nothing. You guys probably could have beaten him as well. But it was actually fun."

Gray on the other hand smirked slightly. "From what happened I guess you made a bet with him. What did he say you would have to do if he had won?" He asked.

"Uh… just some lame drinking game again." She waved her hand trying to push the topic aside. She didn't want to tell them that she bet her and Erza with him alone for one night.

"Hey guys." Lucy came walking in. "Mirajane is fighting Jenny. I thought you might want to see the fight…" Someone rushed passed her. Lucy blinked as she noticed that Kera was suddenly missing, then it popped into her head what she had just said. "Oh boy…"

"What's wrong with her?" Natsu asked a little confused.

"It's nothing." Lucy said chuckling nervously while waving her hands in front of her. Erza walked up to her and leaned in. "So what's the real deal?"

She sighed slightly. "Well… Kera has been having these thoughts that Hibiki might leave her for Jenny because… well… because she's Jenny."

"Oh…" Erza realized now what was going on. That's why she's been hanging out with Hibiki a lot. She was afraid to lose him. The red head smiled slightly. "Well let's go check out the competition."

They all nodded and walked out to the balcony. Arriving there they could all see Kera slamming her head against the railing. "Kera…" Erza started. "What's wrong?"

The brunette glanced at them and then back at the arena before looking at them again. "They're modeling!" She whined.

Everyone blinked in confusion until they looked over the balcony. Indeed, Kera was right. Both Mirajane and Jenny were modeling. This wasn't a fight!

Kera groaned. "Mira could beat the crap out of her! Why won't she do it!?"

Erza put a hand on her shoulder. "Kera… I know why you're acting like this." The brunette gave her a confused look. "You're afraid Hibiki will leave you. That's normal, but you have to trust him enough that he won't."

"But Jenny's on him 24/7!" She whined.

"Just wait and see how it goes." Lucy offered.

Sighing she looked out at the arena. It was a strange fight. The two girls kept on posing in different styles the announcers called out. And unfortunately mostly all of the other girls in the contest joined. All except for her. She was not stooping to their level!

"You know you can join them." Gray offered but Kera snapped at him. "Say one more word and I will cut your head off!"

"Okay…"

They done bikini's, sexy, school girl and a lot more… and it got worse when the topic was wedding. Both Natsu and Gray had entered the arena dragging an unwilling Kera with them.

Suddenly she was standing in the middle of the arena in a wedding dress. Kera looked at herself and groaned. "This is not how I wanted this to go." She muttered. She felt a presence behind her and she quickly turned around. Her eyes went wide.

Hibiki was standing there in a black suit and tie smiling at her. "May I take this bride?"

Kera blushed a deep red. Hibiki smirked at her and kissed her full on the lips. Jenny saw this and her eyes went wide. Mirajane noticed this as well. She frowned. "Sorry Jenny, but he's already taken as you can see."

Jenny frowned. "I will get him!" She declared angrily and very frustrated.

Hibiki picked up Kera bridal style and smirked. "I promise you, I will make you my bride." He said while kissing her again.

Kera chuckled and kissed him back.

After that everything flew passed Kera. She was just concentrated on Hibiki. They spent the rest of the day together in the arena. It seemed Mirajane had beaten Jenny by actually knocking her out, which Kera was really grateful for.

Then there was the final battle of the day. Yukino from Sabertooth against Kagura from Mermaid Heel. She had watched that fight and was surprised seeing Kagura beat Yukino so easily. She also noticed that Erza was interested in her as well, and of course the sword Kagura wielded.

All in all, that day was a real big day. Everyone was excited to see Fairy Tail had actually won a fight and the others were all cheering for them. It was amazing how one fight could change some people's opinions.

Unfortunately Kera sensed something strange when she was in the arena. Something the others probably haven't sensed. It was bothering her slightly because it shook the dragon inside her.

And that is why she needed to talk to _him_.

**That's it! Now what does Kera mean with him? Any ideas? Well hope you enjoyed the fight! Let me know if it was good or not! **

**Until next time! **


	43. Chapter 43

**Wow guys! Love you so much! Since I got so many reviews for last chapter I decided to post another chapter! There won't be much action in this one but there is something interesting that's going to happen! **

**Guest: Yes they are! And it's getting even more better! **

**Livi: Sorry to disappoint but I won't be doing the Starry Sky Arc. That is the only arc that I won't do because... well... it was alright, but I thought it more as a filler arc than anything else and I wanted to get to the GMG. So sorry again. **

**Rez: Here you go! The next chapter! Hope you enjoy! **

**Chaos: Of course she did! He did threaten to take her bra so she took his pants! :D That's Kera for you! **

**Lingering will: There's another story 'Family' that I have here on FF. There are only one shots about Kera and the guild being family and so on. It can be about anything. I take on requests just the problem at the moment is that I'm kind of stuck on some and I'm not getting more ideas, so if you have an idea please let me know! And then don't forget to check the story! **

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: Well to see if you're right you'll have to keep on reading ;) But maybe you're right (wink) **

**Alex: Welcome back! I missed you! :D Glad you're back and that you enjoyed the chapters where Kera was drunk and the fight with Bacchus! And I think when you say temperature you mean you were sick and if I'm right I can relate because I'm sick as well... again... So hope you're doing better! **

* * *

It was in the evening of the second day of the Grand Magic Games. Kera was walking down a dark alleyway headed for a bridge. She had to talk to someone and it was really important. Turning around a corner she saw the bridge and under it stood a dark figure.

Sighing Kera took a deep breath and walked over to him. The figure smirked. "Congrats on defeating Bacchus. That was really amazing."

She shrugged. "I had to win, or else he would have gotten my bra and I was not letting him get that." She stated.

The man moved and took a step forward his blue hair falling into his face. "That's… too much information." he stated.

Kera shook her head. "That's not why I wanted to talk to you about Jellal."

"Then what is?" He asked crossing his arms while leaning against the wall. "Have they found out what is going on at the games? Have they found something?" He asked hoping Kera knew something.

"No." Kera stated immediately causing Jellal to lose hope again. He cursed slightly and shook his head.

Kera smirked suddenly. "But I did."

Jellal snapped his head around. "You did?"

She nodded. "Yes, the others haven't noticed anything but I did. There's something under the arena and it's driving me crazy."

"How do you know that? And how is it driving you crazy?" Jellal asked still confused as to how she figured this out.

Kera waved her hand quickly. "Long story, but I sensed something strange while I was fighting Bacchus. I know something is down there."

"Alright, we'll check it out. Thank you… you know… I'm really sorry for everything I have done. I didn't mean to…"

"Would you stop with that crap?" Kera snapped at him. Jellal was shocked to hear that from her. The brunette simply waved her hand ignoring Jellal's sincerity. "I'm still not one hundred percent sure if you are a good guy or just tricking us all. I would have loved if you had stayed in jail. I would love to repay you for what you have done… but you helped us all. You took the blame during Oracion Seis even though I deserved to go to jail for almost killing Erza. You helped Natsu defeat Zero and helped Erza a lot. That is the only thing I care about. Nothing else, so stop with the apologizing, it's getting on everyone's nerves."

Jellal hung his head and chuckled. "You sure have changed Kera." But quickly he was pulled by Kera to her. "But if you hurt Erza ever again I will kill you."

He nodded simply. "Sure… that's clear."

"Good."

"You know you don't have to be rough with him." Kera turned around and sighed in relief as she saw Erza, but then frowned. "Why did you follow me?"

"Because I wanted to know where you were going. You're still not healed completely." Erza told her simply as she walked up to them crossing her arms over her chest.

Jellal turned to Kera. "Is Ultear's magic still affecting you?"

Erza walked up to him and smiled slightly. "Her leg is still sore and she fought Bacchus."

"Since when is this about me?" Kera asked wondering what had gone wrong.

"Since you decided to be stupid." Erza stated simply while giving her a smirk.

Kera rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

* * *

Somewhere else in town the guild Sabertooth was sleeping in a different inn. It was a glamorous inn as well. Since they were number one they got the best inn in Crocus.

But this night an explosion woke everyone up alerting to them that there was an intruder. Sting was awoken by Rogue who had crashed through his doors. He pulled him back to the main area only to see what is going on.

"SABERTOOTH!" A voice yelled through the smoke. The dust slowly cleared and there stood Natsu with his fists aflame and a pissed of expression.

"Hey! You can't just go charging in here!" A guy yelled as he charged towards Natsu ready to attack him, but Natsu quickly and with ease took care of him by punching him out of the way.

Everyone was shocked. Natsu gritted his teeth. "Where is your master?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"What do you want boy?" A tall man stepped up. He was huge and he definitely looked like a mean master. Natsu gritted his teeth. "How can you treat your members like this? Huh!?"

Sting and Rogue glanced at each other. "Yukino." They both said together realizing why he was here. He probably heard of Yukino's excommunication and the embarrassing moment for her.

Natsu gritted his teeth as he glared at Jiemma. "Is that how you treat your guild mates? Kick them out just because they lost once!?"

"This is nothing of your business boy. Now leave." Jiemma told him seriously.

The pink haired boy shook his head as he slammed his fists together. "No, I'm staying and I'm going to fight you. So if you lose you will have to leave Sabertooth as well." He stated snarling.

Sting walked up behind his master. "I will fight him."

"No." Jiemma quickly replied. "I will deal with him. He is a nuisance."

Natsu smirked. "Alright, get ready to lose!" He shouted before charging at Jiemma. He started giving him strike after strike, blow after blow not holding back at all. But somehow he wasn't even scratching him!

Gritting his teeth he covered his fist and forearm with lightning and flames before striking down at Jiemma ready to finish him off.

Out of nowhere a woman jumped in and blocked his attack making it disappear in mid air. Natsu was shocked seeing this. His attack just disappeared!

The woman smirked. "I'm sorry, but this fight is over."

Natsu took a step back. "Who are you and why should I listen to you?"

Suddenly the woman's eyes became dangerously low, but it quickly changed back to normal. "I'm Minerva and my father won't kill anyone today because it will affect us in the Grand Magic Games. So if anyone is getting killed it's not today."

"I'm not letting you getting away with what you have done to Yukino. Guild members are supposed to help each other out and respect each other."

Minerva smirked. "Do I have to go to drastic measures?" she asked suddenly summoning a tied up Happy out of nowhere. The blue cat was shaking. "Natsu… help!" He cried out.

Natsu gritted his teeth as he took a step back. How did she get Happy? He wasn't even here! Minerva smiled an innocent smile. "So… you surrender?"

He clenched his fists. There was nothing else he could do. So he let it go. Minerva smirked as she threw the blue cat in front of him. Immediately Natsu grabbed him and freed him from the ropes. "At least someone on your team has some sense in their head."

He snapped up. "What are you saying?" He asked confused as to what she meant. The woman chuckled. "I'm saying that your brunette friend is stupid for making a deal with me."

"Kera?" he asked shocked. What did she do?

Minerva cocked her head slightly. "Oh? She hasn't told you yet? What a surprise."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked while Happy flew behind him.

The woman chuckled. "Why don't you ask her? She'll tell you everything you need to know."

Natsu started to ponder what the two could have done. Whatever it was he was going to find it out one way or another.

* * *

Both Kera and Erza were headed back to the inn. The two were quiet the whole time but Erza wanted to get something off of her chest. "You know… I really am sorry for punching you."

The brunette shrugged. "Eh, I deserved it."

They both chuckled. Erza sighed slightly. "But how did you know that it was Milliana?"

"Her scent."

"Of course." The red head shook her head smiling. "Though I'm glad that she is alright. And I'm happy for her."

"But…?" Kera asked smirking. She knew there was something coming.

The red head stopped walking making Kera slightly worry. "Is everything alright? Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry if I…"

Erza shook her head. "No, it's not that… it's just…" She smirked slightly. "I've been hiding so many things from you guys, but this last year I told you everything. You know my past, present and future. The same with the others. We tell each other everything. It's like we have no secrets from each other."

_Secrets… _Kera looked away. She had two major secrets from them. Two secrets that could be dangerous for the others. She shook her head. This was not the time.

The red head smiled. "It's like we're one big happy family. A family we all were looking for in the beginning."

Kera hung her head. God… this was eating herself alive. She couldn't tell her. Well it was a die or die situation. Either she died in the arena by Sabertooth's hand, die by Minerva's hand or die by Erza's hands for keeping a secret from her.

They both heard footsteps and turned around ready to fight if necessary. But Kera lowered her guard when she smelled that it was one of their friends. Into the light Natsu came running with Happy behind him.

Erza was surprised. "Natsu, what are you doing here?"

The pink haired boy froze slightly. "I um… I… just… went for a walk." He said.

Kera raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really?"

His eyes landed on hers and something flickered in Natsu. "Um… Kera… could I talk to you for a moment?" He asked.

"Uh… okay…" She said.

Erza smiled slightly. "I'm going to head back to the inn. I'm really tired. You two shouldn't stay out too long either. Tomorrow is another long day."

"We will. Happy go with her, you're tired as well." Natsu said quickly. Happy glanced at him confused but nodded. "Alright…"

Erza rolled her eyes as she and Happy walked away. Kera smiled and turned to Natsu. "So what is it that you want to…" She stopped as Natsu slammed her against the wall. She cringed as pain ran up her back. What the hell?

She opened her eyes and looked at Natsu. He was holding her against the wall. He looked really angry. "Natsu? What the hell!?"

"What did you do?" He asked sneering.

Kera gave him a confused look. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything!"

Natsu growled. "I visited Sabertooth and I had a talk with Minerva." He stated simply.

The brunette looked shocked. No, he couldn't know! "H-How did you…"

"Know Minerva? Or the deal you made with her." He asked narrowing his eyes at her. Oh shit… she was done for. That damn bitch was a fucking cheater!

Immediately Kera raised her hands. "Natsu, you have to listen to me. I had to do it!"

"Why would you make a deal with someone in Sabertooth!?" He asked almost shouting through the whole city. Kera cringed slightly as he pushed her against the wall harder. "You would have done the same thing hearing that they would back off on Fairy Tail."

"What?" He asked shocked loosening his grip on her.

"She didn't tell you on what we made a deal… did she?" She asked him and she saw the Dragon Slayer in front of her shake his head. "No, she said you would tell me everything. From the looks of it how hard you are trying to hide it, it's something bad."

Kera sighed slightly. Natsu noticed she was slightly depressed and immediately let her go. The brunette shook her head. "I didn't really mean it, but… when I was in Draconia I got in a fight with Minerva. She was there and well… yea… we fought… it was bad and that, so we kind of ended up making a bet and said we would settle it in the games."

"What kind of deal?" Natsu asked listening to what she had to say.

She scratched her head slightly. "Well… we made a bet saying that if Fairy Tail ranks higher than Sabertooth they would get off of our backs and maybe even be our allies as good as possible."

Natsu raised an eyebrow at her. "What if we don't rank higher than Sabertooth in the games?"

She didn't say anything at first. Natsu frowned. "Kera…"

"I… if Sabertooth still ranks higher than Fairy Tail… well… I would have to quit Fairy Tail and be Minerva's private play toy and I'm pretty sure she means torture with that." Kera finally told him.

Natsu stood there shocked. Completely shocked. He had his mouth wide open as he glanced at her. She moved her head to the side. "Natsu?" Did she break him?

The Dragon Slayer shook his head. "Are you crazy!?" he yelled at her.

Kera flinched slightly. "I know! It was a stupid thing to do! But I was mad at the moment and I didn't listen to Archangel and…"

"Archangel knows about this?" He asked shocked yet again. "And she didn't say anything to us? Forget that. Why didn't _you_ tell _us_!?"

This was bad… really, really bad. "Because of this! Because I know you would all react like this! Erza would probably kill me herself before Minerva even gets the chance! I had faith in Fairy Tail that we would win and I still have that faith. That's why I didn't want to say anything!"

Natsu sighed scratching his head. "This is bad you know. If we actually lose. We would lose you too."

"I know, but I know we won't lose."

Natsu sighed. "I hope you're right. I guess we should get back to the inn before Erza kills us."

Kera stopped him quickly. "Natsu, please, please don't tell Erza or anyone else. I'm begging you." She said.

"I'm not sure… this is big."

Kera grabbed him by his collar. "Natsu, if you tell Erza she will kill me. I know it! I'm begging you! I'll do anything!"

"Alright, alright, I won't tell anyone." He said raising his hands. Kera let him go and Natsu dusted himself off. "But now we're definitely not going to lose. But what is up with that woman?" He asked changing the topic.

She shrugged. "She's a psycho. I'm guessing she tortures people for the fun of it. So fighting her will probably be hard."

Natsu sighed. "Well… tomorrow is a new day as some people would say."

Kera nodded. "Yea, maybe tomorrow will be a lot easier."

**Natsu knows! Well about the deal. So what will happen now? And Kera has stated very clearly that she still doesn't like Jellal and would love to get revenge, but of course she's doing this for Erza. How sweet! Truly a dear sister. Well hope you guys keep on reviewing so much as you were! They really encourage me to wright more! With that I will take my leave. **

**Until next time! **


	44. Chapter 44

**And it's time for the third day. And with it a new day with new chances. Will Fairy Tail win the games that are set up for the third day? Well we'll find out soon enough. And thank you again for so many reviews! And only 19 reviews to go till we hit the big 200! Come on guys! We can do it! **

**Rez: Thank you! And things will get definitely better! **

**Chaos: Wow, thank you so much! You can't believe how happy I am to hear that! :)**

**Marty: Don't worry, I'll keep on writing no matter what! And I hope you like this chapter! **

**Guest: I can see that a lot of people are interested to see the team fight the mysterious figure. I will try and write it but everyone has to be patient since I have never played Kingdom Hearts, I know how couldn't I, that's one game I want to play but haven't yet, mostly because it's on Play Station and I don't have that. I will have to read online about the figure, see videos and bla bla to get informed about the character but I will try and make that happen. **

**Lingering will: It is, and from what I have read about the mysterious figure I agree, just give me some time to research the character! **

**Dark impetus: I'm glad you really like this story! And the Kingdom Hearts stuff will happen just give me some time ;) **

**Alex: Don't worry about it, I knew what you meant ;) Yep they hate the other guys but for different reasons. But you know, they can't agree on everything. And they want the best for each other. I'm glad I put Kera in the story as if she were a part of it. That's a good thing for me to hear! It's always hard to put a completely new OC in. **

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: Yes you were right! Congrats! Here's a virtual cookie! And yes Pandemonium is next! Let's see how that works out ;) **

* * *

"_It's time for the event of the third day at the Grand Magic Games!" _The announcer called causing a cheer through the whole crowd.

"_The event for today will be Pandemonium and it seems the teams have chosen their participants! From Fairy Tail A is Erza Scarlet! From Fairy Tail B Is Cana Alberona! Jura Neekis from Lamia Scale, Orga Nanagear from Sabertooth, Hibiki Lates from Blue Pegasus, Nobarly from Quatro Puppy, Milliana from Mermaid Heel and Obra from Raven Tail!" _

Kera leaned herself against the railing. "I'm not sure who to root for. My boyfriend or my best friend and sister who can actually kill me." She sighed.

Everyone on her team gave her a death look. Kera flinched. "I'm just kidding! I'm rooting for Erza of course."

Down at the arena everyone has gathered up and stood in front of the pumpkin man Mato. He was really creepy looking. He bowed slightly. "I will explain the rules."

Behind him, out of a huge purple seal came a dark gloomy castle down. Mato pointed towards the new building. "This will be the area where you will fight. In there are 100 monsters ranged from D-Class all the way up to S-Class. There is only one S-Class monster but many D-Class. The higher you go up the few monsters you have, but the stronger they get."

The participants looked at each other. "We're supposed to defeat as many as possible?"

Mato shook his head. "No, you will go in one by one while choosing the amount of monsters you want to fight for points. But remember the monsters are randomized. So luck will probably be part of this challenge as well."

"What happens if we lose?" Jura asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"The previous victory's in the earlier rounds will still count, but that round where you lose will become zero points for you. This challenge will go on until all 100 monsters are defeated or all of your magic has run out." Mato explained in addition to Jura's question.

He then grabbed eight sticks from his pocket. "Now everyone take one and this will tell you your order."

Every participant grabbed one and Hibiki smiled as he grabbed his. "I'm going to show Kera how strong I have become."

Erza smiled slightly at hearing this. Looking at her stick she noticed that she was number one. So she was going first.

Mato saw this as well and nodded. "It seems you are going first. How many monsters would you like to fight?"

Erza smirked. "Of course, I thought this would have to depend on who goes first and who goes last."

The pumpkin man moved his head to the side confused. "Eh? What are you saying?"

The red head glanced up at the building. "I will fight all 100 monsters!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone, especially Fairy Tail shouted in surprise. Kera pushed herself against the railing. "What is she thinking!? Does she want to kill herself?"

Mato was surprised as well. "D-Don't be ridiculous. All the monsters in there are dangerous. Even the D-Class monsters aren't to joke with."

Erza simply ignored him and walked passed him and entered the castle.

Kera was shocked at first but then smiled. "Damn… Erza you are one crazy girl."

Lucy shook her head. "I just hope she'll be alright."

"The ones who should be worried are the monsters in that castle." Kera said smirking slightly.

* * *

It was a long time, but after a while Erza had defeated all 99 monsters and there was only one monster left. The S-Class monster. The red head was already looking beaten up, but she was still going on.

Mato had explained that the S-Class monster will triple its power when it is the last one standing. But Erza didn't care.

She charged straight at the monster. Kera flinched when she saw the monster kick Erza across the arena. That had to hurt. The red head tried to move but got kicked yet again.

The monster was about to strike down but this time Erza was able to dodge the attack. Quickly she slashed the monsters arm off.

Yet a foot came in contact with her again.

Gritting her teeth, Erza stood up from the ground and charged at the S-Class monster striking her sword through him and his core causing the monster to crumble into pieces. Dust covered the whole area and Team Natsu tried to search for their red headed friend.

After a few seconds the dust cleared and everyone smiled. There stood Erza in tattered clothes and injuries covering her whole body and her sword raised into the air.

She did it!

The whole arena burst out in cheers for the Requip Mage.

"_Unbelievable! For the first time in history Erza Scarlet has managed to defeat all 100 monsters on her own! Now that is true power! Fairy Tail A get's another 10 points!" _

Erza walked out of the castle completely out of magic energy. She was exhausted and out of nowhere she was tackled to the ground. Looking up she saw Kera hugging her. "You did it! You really did it!" She said with a huge smile.

The red head chuckled as the brunette got off of her. The others from their team ran up to her and congratulated her for the amazing win.

"I'm sorry I took so long." Erza apologized to them all. Mato was shocked again. "Apologize? For taking so long?"

Kera hugged Erza from behind while smiling at her. "With this we'll definitely wi…" She stopped as a shot of pain ran through her head. She heard a roar in her mind before it suddenly disappeared. It was like her whole world just quickly went black.

"You okay Kera?" Erza asked her a little worried about her friend.

The brunette shook her head before smiling at her while hugging her. "Yea, I'm fine. Just glad you're okay."

* * *

Since now there weren't any monsters for the other members to fight Mato brought out the MPF. With this small device they would rank the participants magic power. This is how they would rank the remaining members.

The order was the one that they all chose for the Pandemonium so that means Milliana went first scoring a 365 which wasn't bad.

Nobarly was second and he scored just a mere 124.

Next was Hibiki. He walked up to the small machine. He knew he wasn't really at an advantage here because his magic wasn't about power, but he had been training with the others and this time he was going to show he wasn't weak. He raised his arm in the air. "This is for you Kera!" He shouted before sending his attack to the machine.

He scored a…

109

Hibiki looked shocked at the device. How? But he had been training. He fell to his knees and hugged Cana's leg while crying. "Why can't I do anything right for her!?"

Kera smiled from the podium they had gotten back to. "It was still cute though."

Cana patted Hibiki. "Hey, she probably thought it was cute. She won't leave you for this."

"You sure?" He asked looking up at her. Cana nodded while offering him a drink. He shook his head.

Next was Obra from Raven Tail. To everyone's shock he sent some creature to the MPF which only gave him a 4.

Orga was next and he hit the MPF with his black lightning cannon which scored him a huge 3825.

Jura was next and Erza expected him to do well in this event. He got ready and hit the orb with his magic. Surprising a lot of people he got 8544 which was huge.

And now it was Cana's turn. Kera sighed as she noticed she was already drunk from drinking so many barrels. "What is she doing? She's going to lose this. Jura is definitely going to win."

"You never know Kera." Erza told her. "Maybe she'll surprise us all."

"Did I miss Cana already?" A voice asked. Everyone turned around and saw Wendy running up to them. Kera was shocked. "Wendy! What are you doing here? I thought you were still resting in the infirmary."

Wendy smiled slightly as she bowed. "Porlyusica said I was all healed up. I can help in the games now!"

They all smiled. Natsu rubbed her head. "Yep, you'll definitely will help us."

Cana walked up to the MPF leaving Hibiki alone for the moment. A lot of people thought she wouldn't do much. Jura had already scored over 8000 so there was nothing really she could do.

The woman smirked as she removed her jacket and that is when all of Fairy Tail saw the mark on her arm. It was Fairy Glitter. With that power Cana hit the MPF scoring 9999 points while also destroying the device in the process.

Everyone was shocked on this.

"_Cana is the winner setting a new record for the MPF! Well no one would probably get that score ever again!" _the announcer commented with a smile.

* * *

The rest of the day the three battles occurred. The first one was Milliana against Semmes. Milliana easily took care of Semmes earning points for her team.

The second battle was Rufus against Eve. It was kind of one sided since Rufus easily took care of Eve. Kera could sense that Blue Pegasus was hiding something. Or at least they had something planned. She just wondered what.

And then the third battle arrived. Laxus against Alexei. Now that was a battle to watch… and that was just because Raven Tail cheated… and they still lost! It seemed that Alexei was actually Ivan Dreyar, Laxus' father. They had casted some sort of spell where all of Raven Tail had fought the Lighting Dragon Slayer.

Kera just thought it was funny because they still lost. Well who can beat Laxus? Well except for her of course, but that was just a onetime thing.

The whole arena was shocked to see that all of Raven Tail had fought Laxus. But luckily for them they were disqualified and got arrested by the council. At least they didn't have to worry about them anymore.

But the day wasn't over yet. No, day three had a fourth battle and this battle was against Wendy and Chelia.

Kera was standing in front of Wendy. "Hey, don't you worry about this. You'll do fine."

"But what if I lose?"

She simply shrugged. "Then we lose, it won't be that bad. It won't be the end of the world. Just have fun."

Wendy sighed. "I just don't want to ruin this for Fairy Tail."

Kera shook her. "Hey! Stop thinking that! You won't ruin anything. And even if you lose we will still love you like a sister, okay? Now go out there and have some fun. Chelia seems to be a really nice girl."

The small girl smiled and nodded her head. "I will try and win this!"

Kera smiled slightly. "Sure, but only if you promise me you will have fun."

Wendy nodded her head smiling at her.

The girl walked out to the arena while Kera headed back to the top of the stadium where the others were standing. Natsu glanced at her. "So, she alright?"

"Yea, just a little nervous. I told her to have fun. It doesn't matter if we lose or not." Kera told them.

Natsu gave her a look. Why does she have to say that? They had to win or else she would be shipped off to Minerva.

The fight started off with both girls going all out. Turns out Chelia is a Sky God Slayer which is amazing. Kera has never seen a God Slayer and especially a Sky one.

During the fight Kera saw Jellal move. She noticed him bumping into Doranbolt who had come to watch the games just because Lahar was the special guest. No wonder he asked Cana to take his place.

Unfortunately Doranbolt followed him. "Damn it." She muttered before heading after them. Erza noticed this and frowned. "Kera, where are you going?"

"I'll be right back." She called to them running down the hall. If Doranbolt found out that Jellal was here then they would get into serious trouble.

Kera could still hear the fight between Wendy and Chelia going on outside, but at the moment Jellal was important. Not that she didn't think Wendy was important. She just thought if the council found out about Jellal they would kill him and disqualify Fairy Tail which would mean that Minerva would win.

That could not happen.

So she followed him around. So far nothing had happened, but it seemed he was looking for something. But what? Was it what she felt in the arena when they approached Erza?

Wendy and Chelia's fight was over. That she knew because she saw several people walking around the hallway. But then she saw him. Doranbolt was heading straight towards Jellal who was following a hooded person.

Shit, she had to do something quick.

* * *

Jellal tried to catch up to the hooded figure but someone interfered. Doranbolt suddenly stood in front of him glaring him down. This was probably a bad time.

"Could you please tell me who you are?" he asked.

"He's Mystogan." A voice stated. Both figures turned around and saw Kera walking over to them.

Doranbolt frowned. "The last time I heard Mystogan wasn't in Earthland anymore." He said.

"What is going on here?" Lahar called as he walked over to the group.

The man in front of Jellal and Kera pointed at the blue haired man. "He is not Mystogan, because that person is in Edolas."

Kera knew this was going bad and she knew it was doomed when Doranbolt forced the mask off of Jellal's face. Now everyone could see his face. That's what you get when you have blue hair and a red tattoo over your right eye. Everyone will know you.

Lahar froze as he saw Jellal. Kera quickly looked between the two. She sighed shaking her head. "Well now you know why Mystogan keeps his face hidden. It's not great to share the face of psycho like Jellal."

Lahar frowned as he stepped up to her. "How should we know that you aren't lying?"

Kera stood there shocked. "Really? I think I would tell you guys if the guy who almost killed me, almost killed Erza and made me almost kill her would be running around here. Believe me, I want that bastard back in jail as bad as you do." She said giving them a pointed look.

Doranbolt and Lahar gave each other a skeptic look.

Meanwhile Mermaid Heel was walking passed them. Kagura frowned as she glanced over at the group. Her eyes went wide when she saw the blue haired man. She held her mouth as she fell to her knees.

Milliana noticed this. "Kagura!" She shouted shocked. She was about to call for help but then saw what Kagura had seen. She saw Jellal standing there and even Kera. She was shocked to say the least.

And why was Kera helping him!?

She gritted her teeth. How could she betray them!? Milliana was about to attack them but Kagura grabbed her arm. "No… don't…"

She looked confused. "But Kagura…"

"Don't worry, I will find out what is going on here." The black haired woman stated as she glared at Kera.

Back with Kera and Jellal they were standing there quietly. They weren't sure if Kera was telling the truth, but why would she protect him? He obviously did wrong against her and her family. She wouldn't want him running around.

"Very well. We are sorry for the mix up." Lahar told them while bowing slightly. With that the two men left.

Jellal sighed in relief. "Thank you Kera. I had no idea what I would have done if they found out it was actually me."

Kera sighed rubbing her head. "It's not problem, though I have a feeling they're very suspicious about you."

"At least they are gone for now." Jellal looked around but couldn't find the cloaked person.

The brunette nodded. "Alright, we'll I need to go find Archangel. Just don't get caught again."

Jellal nodded while giving her a small smile. Kera was about to leave but stopped for a moment. She turned around and looked at him. "You know, what I said, I really mean it." Jellal wasn't surprised there. She sighed. "But, like I also told you last night. What you have done these last few years… well… I can at least try and overlook what you have done, but the only reason why I'm doing this at the moment is because of Erza. Okay?"

"That is alright with me." He said.

She nodded. "Good." She left him and headed back into the hall wanting to get back to her team.

She walked down the now empty hall without thinking about anything. Unfortunately she should have kept her guard up, because not even a minute later she was grabbed and smashed against the wall while something pointy was at her neck.

Gritting her teeth she looked down to see Kagura standing there with a death glare towards her.

Oh great…

**Cliffhanger! Oh, what will Kagura do!? What will Kera do? She just saved Jellal's ass but at what cost? Hang in there guys! You'll find out soon enough! **

**Until next time! **


	45. Chapter 45

**Welcome back to this new chapter! Some of you are probably going to hate me for this chapter, but it is necessary! Well I'll stop blabbing and let you guys go ahead an read on! **

**Rez: Oh yep, she's in deep trouble **

**Chaos: Here's the next chapter so enjoy! **

**Marty: It will be interesting to see how Kera will get away from Kagura who definitely seems like she wants to kill her. **

**Lingering will: Thank you! And I hope it will be amazing when it's done! **

**Alex: well here's the next chapter so enjoy! **

**Dark impetus: I didn't realize that, but now it's interesting to know. **

* * *

Kera was held against the wall with a dagger pointed at her neck. One wrong move and Kagura would plunge that dagger into her throat.

Kagura glared at her while moving the dagger closer. "Why are you with him?"

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Kera asked, but this only caused her to feel the dagger pierce her skin slightly. She closed her eyes. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" The dagger was removed.

She still glared at her. "Why do you know Jellal?"

"Jellal?" Kera asked shocked. _Oh great, who did you piss of now Jellal? _ "I'm sorry, I don't know anyone by the name of Jellal."

Kagura yelled at her and tried to slash at her, but Kera quickly covered her arm into stone and stopped the dagger. "Why are you hostile towards me? What did I do to you?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You are helping _him. _So you will have to die as well. He will pay for what he has done! He will pay for killing my brother!" She shouted.

Kera's eyes went wide as she heard this. _No way… she couldn't be… _but it would explain a lot. Her scent was familiar to him and… oh god. She glanced at her with wide eyes. "You're… you're Simon's sister."

Kagura took a step back a little shocked she knew this. Behind the corner Milliana was listening to the conversation. She also wanted to know why Kera was helping Jellal, he did almost try to kill her and Erza.

"How do you know that?" Kagura asked.

"It's your scent." Kera stated turning her arm back to normal. "It's similar to Simon's… oh god. I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

Kagura raised her dagger back up. "Tell me why you are helping him."

She sighed. "I know, it's kind of ironic. He did almost kill me and Erza… but… what he has done these last few years for us…"

"But why would you still help him?" Kagura asked. "He tried to kill you! He killed Simon! He…"

"It wasn't really his fault." Kera stopped her. "He was being controlled, but I can stand here and tell you everything I know and you probably still want revenge on him. I can understand that. Believe me, I would have been happier if he stayed in that prison and stayed out of my and my family's life, but… I'm doing this for Erza."

Kagura didn't say anything and let Kera explain further. "The only thing what I can say is this. If Erza trusts him and wants to help him… well… I'll try and do anything to help him as well. Even though I don't trust him. Other than that I can't help you. I'm sorry."

Kera pushed herself away from Kagura and walked back to her team who was probably waiting for her.

The woman stood there not quite sure what to do now. She gripped her sword tighter before leaving as well. Milliana on the other hand was thinking.

Did Erza really think he was innocent?

Kera walked down the hallway and saw the white Exceed standing there waiting for her. Archangel smiled. "Hey, you seem a little mad."

"I don't want to talk about it." She stated simply as the two headed back to the inn.

* * *

The next day arrived and that meant a new event for that day. And this time the event was called Naval Battle. At the moment every team was figuring out who they would send out into that event.

Natsu grinned as he rubbed his hands. "Oh this is great! We're almost at the top!" he stated extremely hyper.

Erza nodded. "Yes, we're almost at the top, but we should get to the topic at hand. Deciding on who will participate in this event."

Everyone glanced at the red head and the girls rolled her eyes. "I know I'm not going!"

Gray nodded. "Good, now the game is called Naval Battle…"

"So that means it has probably something to do with water. I can use Aquarius!" Lucy said clenching her fist. She really wanted to go back out there and show them that she's not just a failure. She can fight!

The Ice Mage nodded slightly. "Sounds good. So Lucy would be the wise choice here right?" He asked the others.

Kera sighed as she leaned herself against the wall. While the others argued if they should let Lucy in or not she glanced around to see who the other teams were putting in. She saw Jenny jumping up and down. She probably was going to participate. But something more important caught her eye. One person leaving from team Sabertooth.

It was Minerva

The brunette narrowed her eyes. If she was entering there was no way she could let Lucy go. And also she had a bone to pick with her.

Natsu smiled as he glanced at the blonde. "Alright then, Lucy will…"

"No, I'm going in." Everyone turned around to look shocked at Kera. She was standing there with her arms crossed and a determined expression.

"What are you doing Kera?" Erza asked as she saw the brunette head down the hallway.

She stopped for a moment and looked at them all, especially at Natsu and Lucy. Natsu didn't know why she was doing this, but the minute she stepped into that arena he would figure it out. She just hoped he will not say anything. "Just trust me on this guys."

They all weren't so sure but Erza simply nodded. "Alright, just be careful."

"I will."

* * *

"_It's time for the event! Naval Battle! The rules are simple. The battle will be held in a aquatic dome like sphere. All participants will be in this dome to fight it out. If one person exits the sphere they are out. The last one standing is the winner. Unless of course there are two participants remaining. These will then fight with a five minute timer for the top. The loser will get zero points! _

_Now for the participants! And what participants it is! Only girls! From Blue Pegasus it's Jenny! From Fairy Tail B is Juvia! Risley from Mermaid Heel! Chelia from Lamia Scale! And for the two very important participants for this event, which everyone can't wait to see how they will change this battle! _

_From Sabertooth it's Minerva! She dominated the last games! How will she do this year? This is the first time she has entered an event this year. She is completely unpredictable!" _

"No way..." Natsu mumbled when he saw Minerva entering the sphere. No wonder Kera decided to enter. She wanted to fight Minerva. She probably saw her entering.

Erza narrowed her eyes. That was the same woman Kera had encountered in the city before the games. Was she the reason why she switched with Lucy?

"_And now from Fairy Tail A it's the Queen of Dragons Kera! After defeating the Drunken Falcon with ease will she clear this event as if it was nothing!? How will she fend against Minerva? This event surely will be one to remember!" _

Kera entered the sphere and glared at Minerva, who simply smirked at her.

"_Let the games begin!" _

Juvia smirked. "This is Juvia's home! Juvia lives in water. Juvia will win this for Gray!" She called before sending an attack straight towards Kera. The Water Mage immediately knew that Kera would be a difficult opponent to beat so she thought taking her out first would help a lot.

Kera quickly dodged the attack with ease. Juvia was going to be annoying to beat but she had to clear them all before taking on Minerva. Out of her eyes she saw Jenny swimming up behind her.

The blonde gritted her teeth. "You little minx stole Hibiki away from me! You are going to pay for that!" She shouted attacking the brunette.

Kera simply blocked it by turning herself into stone. Next Risley jumped up. "You're going to pay for making Kagura go berserk!" She shouted before charging straight towards the brunette. Again she dodged the attack.

"_It seems Kera has a lot of enemies in this fight! They're all ganging up on her! But wait! Minerva hasn't even moved yet! Is she waiting to strike at the right time?"_

Kera glanced up at Minerva and gritted her teeth. She had to do this quick.

She quickly turned around and was caught in Juvia's Water Cyclone. She was pushed back and almost fell out of the sphere but using her own water she pushed back. "Sorry Juvia! But I'm not going to lose!" She shouted.

Juvia smirked. "Juvia likes this! But Juvia won't lose either!"

"_It seems the two girls' attack are equally matched! Kera won't have a disadvantage since she is an Elemental Wizard! Water is her element as well as Juvia's!" _

While the two girls kept on pushing their attack back and forth the others decided to try and take each other out. Jenny successfully kicked Rocker out of the sphere, but this wasn't really his fight since the announcers didn't even care to call his name.

After that cheap trick Jenny tried to do the same to Kera while she was distracted. The blonde charged directly at the brunette. She was about to attack, but got a fist into the face sending her back and out of the sphere.

"Just shut the hell up Jenny!" Kera snapped at her while concentrating on Juvia.

"_Oh! And Jenny has been knocked out by Kera! And she's still fighting Juvia!" _The announcer called out amazed.

Juvia stopped her attack and Kera's stopped hers. The two stood there looking at each other. The blue haired woman raised her arms. "Juvia will end this now! I will do this for my beloved Gray!" she yelled while raising her hands above her head. The water started to swirl around. "WINGS OF LOVE!" She yelled.

Kera immediately casted air and surrounded herself with it, diverting the water around her, saving herself from Juvia's devastating attack. The others weren't so lucky. Chelia and Risley were both caught in the attack and thrown out of the sphere.

Juvia squealed. "Oh, Gray my darling!" she turned around to see his reaction. Unfortunately she didn't expect him to look so shocked and pale. Juvia was devastated slightly and was distracted.

And that single moment was enough, because suddenly she found herself outside of the sphere. Blinking slightly she fell to the ground.

"_And Juvia places third!" _

Kera snapped around and glared up at Minerva. She stood there her arms crossed. _"A heated battle is about to take place! Minerva against Kera! Who will win? The timer has started!" _

Minerva smirked as she raised her hands. Kera noticed two circles behind her. She tried to move but she got hit by them.

The announcer flinched. _"And Kera takes a direct hit! Amazing that Kera hasn't been pushed out, but she'll probably be hurt by thi… wait! This is unbelievable!" _

Through the bubbles Kera came rushing out straight towards the other woman. "Minerva!" She shouted before punching her across the face.

Minerva was actually shocked. Gritting her teeth she snarled. "I can push you out now, but I want to see how much you can take. I do have to know how much torture you can withstand for later on."

"That won't happen." Kera snarled.

The Sabertooth woman moved her hand across the water causing several magic circles appear around Kera. She quickly moved her arms in front of her before the attack hit.

Minerva smirked, but was shocked when she saw Kera unscathed. Snarling, Kera pushed herself towards her using water as jets. Reaching Minerva she aimed a punch at her. The woman raised her arm blocking the attack.

Using her other arm she tried to punch Minerva but she pushed her back. The two started aiming punches and kicks at each other. Unfortunately Minerva noticed that Kera was not letting down. This could be bad.

On the sidelines team Fairy Tail smiled as they saw the fight. Natsu grinned. "Way to go Kera! She'll be able to defeat her in to time! And there are only three minutes left!"

Erza glanced at the clock before back at the fight. She had a bad feeling in her stomach. Something was wrong. If she heard correctly, Minerva wasn't someone to mess with, but they were fighting with no huge calamities.

The red head then saw something glitter on Minerva. She frowned. "What the hell…" She mumbled. Then it hit her and her eyes went wide.

Kera transformed her arm into stone before punching Minerva sending her back near to the edge. Damn it, so close. Minerva shook her head. "This has gone long enough."

She snorted. "You can heat the water up all you want. It won't do a thing." Kera stated slamming her fists together creating a circle in front of her. Water, Air and Fire swirled around her as she glared at Minerva. "It's time you and your pathetic team is shown up. You're not number one anymore."

The elements grew bigger and Kera charged straight towards Minerva with the intention to knock her out of the sphere.

She smirked though. Minerva dodged the first attack. The second attack she dodged and quickly grabbed Kera's arm holding it up before slamming her palm into her chest. The brunette's eyes went wide as she felt something painful on her chest.

The elements vanished and she looked down. There was a white strange magic circle covering her chest. She gasped for air, but it was painful. She tried to use magic to punch Minerva away but she found out that she was unable to call out any of her elements.

What was going on!?

Minerva smirked. "That little seal on you nullifies your magic. It can only be used once and I think this is the perfect time."

Kera gritted her teeth. "Y-You… c-cheating… b-bitch!" she gasped.

"It also nullifies every defensive ability you have." She said laughing. With that she sent an attack at her hitting her full force. Kera screamed out in pain as she could feel the heat of the hot water hitting her skin.

Grinning Minerva kicked Kera in the stomach sending her down to the sphere. _"And it seems Kera is about to exit the sphere!" _The announcer called out.

Kera gritted her teeth but suddenly felt something strange. She somehow vanished and reappeared in front of Minerva. She tried to punch her but Minerva dodged it with ease before sending a load of attacks at her.

She screamed out in pain as every blow hit. She was unable to do anything. That damn cheating bitch! Kera was able to block one of Minerva's attacks and tried to send a kick towards her but it only made it worse.

Minerva grabbed her and used her magic to blow her up in explosions. Kera was falling down the sphere of water. The woman grabbed Kera by her leg and lifted her up. Opening her eyes she looked at her chest. She had to get that object out of her chest! Without her magic she's defenseless!

"Give up?" Minerva asked with a smirk.

Kera looked up at her and spat. "Go… t-to… hell."

Minerva frowned. She was still trying to fight on?

A loud ring was heard. The announcer looked up at the fight. _"The_ _five minutes are up! Now we will see who will win, but it seems that Minerva has the upper edge! It's like Kera just stopped! What has happened to her?" _

Minerva closed her eyes. "Very well." She opened them again and glared down at Kera. "I'm going to kill you in front of all these peoples."

She threw her up and immediately started to attack her with blow after blow. Kera gritted her teeth as she received all the hits from her fists and magic.

Minerva moved her hands in a circle motion. Kera gritted her teeth as she tried to move, but she couldn't. Minerva has somehow trapped her with her magic. Several circles appeared around her and Kera quickly glanced up. Minerva was smirking at her.

This was going to be painful…

"Stop the fight!" A voice called. Kera couldn't understand anything as the attacks started to hit her. Out of the magic circles several attacks took turns to damage Kera while she was trapped.

Her team wasn't so happy about this. Lucy had her hands in front of her mouth as she saw Kera getting beat up by Minerva. Did she know about this? Did Kera go in there so Lucy didn't have to take that beating?

Erza gritted her teeth. "I said stop the fight! She's going to kill her!" She shouted.

Several other people shouted the same thing. Even the crowd.

It took a minute before Mato blew the whistle. "The fight is officially over! The winner is Minerva." He stated while knowing that if she continued Kera would get killed.

Minerva smirked. "It seems you have been spared of the execution, but I will make you beg for your life when you are mine." She stated while grabbing her arm before punching her in the side causing the brunette to scream out in pain as she could feel her arm pop out. After that she was kicked out of the sphere painfully.

Kera gasped as she hit the ground. She could hear people yelling and running over to her, but everything was blurry.

Then she sensed something. Something beneath her, it was riling her up. Her eyes turned into slits as she heard a roar in her head.

Team Natsu ran down to the arena to their friend. Even Archangel came down flying, wanting to make sure her friend was alright.

Natsu gritted his teeth. "What the hell!? Were you trying to kill her!?" He shouted at her.

Minerva smirked as she exited the sphere as if nothing happened. "She's just lucky they stopped it before I even got the chance to kill her."

Behind Natsu the others arrived angered as Natsu were. Though Archangel was the only one to notice Kera's change.

She was transforming.

Kera yelled as her body started transforming again. Everyone turned to her shocked but Minerva just smirked. "So you want revenge?"

Kera stumbled up to her feet. Everyone could see her body has changed. Even the announcers. _"What has gotten into Kera!? She looks completely transformed!" _

Archangel got in front of Kera trying to stop her. "Kera! Calm down! Concentrate on me and…" She started but Kera simply punched her away and kept on stumbling towards Minerva ignoring her injuries and the blood dripping down her whole body.

Minerva smirked as she saw Kera charging at her with a roar that sounded like a dragon. Kera tried to slash at her with her now transformed claws but Minerva simply used her magic again to cause explosions around her. She cried out in pain but didn't go down.

She still stood, more blood dripping down her body. "Y-You… w-will all… p-ay for h-hurting… my master." She sneered

That's when her injuries got her and she crumbled to the ground.

Minerva laughed as she saw this. "You truly are pathetic."

Gray knelt down to Kera. "Kera? Kera! Come on! Say something!" Though it didn't matter what he done she wasn't responding to anything. Not even shaking her or slapping her slightly across the face worked.

Medical teams arrived in the arena and headed for Kera. "We need to take her to medical." One man told as he saw the condition Kera was in.

Quickly Wendy intervened. "No, I need to treat her with magic." She told them before leaning down to Kera. She started using her magic but then saw another pair of hands. Looking up she saw Chelia helping her. Wendy nodded her gratitude which Chelia smiled back.

Minerva noticed Erza giving her the death glare. She smirked. "Why are you so mad? I didn't break any rules."

"You could have killed her." She snarled at her. "That was the plan." Minerva simply stated. "You should be glad I let her take second place. She can't do anything right. She's just trash and I'll show her that every day when she's mine."

"You won't get her!" Natsu yelled at her intervening.

Erza gave him a confused look and Minerva saw this. "Ha! You don't know it? She truly is pathetic!"

Natsu gritted his teeth as he was about to charge at Minerva but her teammates appeared and defended her. Erza quickly stopped Natsu from doing something stupid and reckless. "Natsu don't." She said while still glaring down at Minerva. She was definitely going to pay for what she has done.

"You will regret making an enemy of Fairy Tail. And you'll regret making an enemy of me even more." Erza snarled at them while giving them all the death glare especially Minerva.

**Oh, now Fairy Tail is out for revenge! That was a low thing for Minerva to do. How will this turn out? You'll know that in the next chapter! By then don't forget to leave a little review behind to see how much you want to kill me, ahem, alright! **

**Until next time! **


	46. Chapter 46

**And we're back! And wow, I thought at least someone might wanted to kill me. But! I got everyone to hate Minerva more! Woho! Now let's see if Fairy Tail is going to go murder someone or not :D **

**Chaos: Yes. she is a sadist bitch and I believe a lot of people can't wait to see her get defeated**

**luciannedaughterohposiedon: Thank you for not hating me ;) **

**Rez: Oh Fairy Tail will get their revenge. Oh boy that's a big one, I think that both Minerva and Alice are sadist but I believe that Minerva might have still some good inside of her that is still able to come out (reading the manga of course and all bla bla) So yea, at the moment they're both at the same level but Alice takes it in the long run. Of course this is my opinion and anyone else can deny or agree on their own will **

**Lingering will: That's great to hear! Thank you! **

**Alex: Well I thought some might want to kill me for putting Kera in that kind of position, but yes, now she has some explaining to do. And how will that go? Well... just keep on reading ;) **

**Guest: Wow thank you, and I am proud of what I write, it might not be the best of the best but I still think it's good. Thank you and here's another chapter, so enjoy! **

**Marty: Why thank you! And of course that little dragon inside of her will make a big deal later on, but I won't say anything at the moment. And for the seal, well everything about it will be explained in this chapter ;) **

* * *

Back at the infirmary Fairy Tail A was looking at Kera who was lying in bed unconscious while being wrapped up in bandages. Everyone was worried about her. Kera was out cold and they were waiting for her to wake up.

The door opened up and in came the team of Fairy Tail B and Hibiki. "How is she?" Hibiki asked extremely worried.

Gray sighed. "She's out of danger thanks to Wendy."

"Don't forget Chelia. I couldn't do it without her help. She did most of the work." Wendy told them all. Porlyusica turned around and continued to do some things that no one understood anyway.

Erza glanced at them slightly. "Her major injuries have been taken care of, her arm set back in, but she hasn't woken up yet."

Natsu gritted his teeth. "Those bastards are going to pay for this."

Lucy shook her head. "I can't believe she still went in there even though she knew how strong Minerva was."

"She should have won!" Natsu stated slamming his fist onto the railing of the bed.

Juvia nodded. "But why did she lose? She seemed to be winning until she suddenly stopped."

Erza closed her eyes. "She lost because Minerva cheated." Everyone looked at her shocked. Lucy glanced at her with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"I saw a seal over Kera's chest. One seal that I'm very familiar with. I'm sure that was the reason why Kera lost. Right after that I noticed she didn't use any magic." Erza explained.

Wendy glanced over at Kera and looked at her chest. "But it's gone now... was it temporary?"

Hibiki called up on his archive magic and started to call on the cameras. Typing around he searched for the video where Kera and Minerva were fighting. After a few minutes he found it. He enlarged it so everyone could see it. "Let me slow it down and zoom in." Hibiki told them while zooming before playing the video.

Everyone watched the clip. You could clearly see Minerva grabbing Kera's arm before slamming her palm on Kera's chest. A white seal then covered the brunette's chest causing her to scream out in pain. That's when the beating started. They even saw her struggles to fight back but Minerva kept on beating her.

"What is that?" Gray asked.

Laxus narrowed his eyes. "That's… a seal."

"A what?" Natsu asked.

Erza closed her eyes. "That magic seal is also known as Magic's End. You need to cast it beforehand to have it ready. It needs time but when it is finished you can release it willingly. That seal nullifies the persons magic and their abilities."

Hibiki researched the Magic's End. "It's also said that this magic has been banned from… well… everything. It is even worse than your normal magic nullifying binds and shackles."

"Why?" Cana asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Because they also cause enormous pain with it. It can actually be lethal if the seal is kept on too long on the person." Erza explained. She glanced at the others. "If that seal is on you for more than half an hour you can die, because your magic is part a of you. But the pain is also unbearable for more than half an hour, even without having magic."

"Those damn cheaters." Natsu snarled clenching his fists.

Lucy blinked slightly. "How do you know so much about that seal?"

The red head closed her eyes again before standing in silence for a few minutes. It seemed she was remembering something or taking a really deep breath to say what she had on her mind. She looked back at the blonde and this time she had a serious expression on her face. "Because that seal was also used on me at the Tower of Heaven."

"How… you didn't have magic then." Natsu said.

She gritted her teeth as she remembered what they used it for. "Even though I hadn't known I had magic it was always part of me. That seal still causes pain to normal people even if they don't have magic. That is why they enjoyed using that seal on us because it also brought us tremendous pain."

"Erza…" Lucy whispered quietly.

Erza glanced at Natsu before closing her eyes and looking strict. "But enough of my talking. You on the other hand should start."

The Fire Dragon Slayer froze. "Talk? About what?"

"Why did Minerva say 'when Kera is hers'?" She asked glaring at Natsu. "And why did you say that Minerva will never get her?"

Everyone glanced at the pink haired boy, even Archangel though she already knew what this was about. Well… Kera was going to get into deep trouble. Suddenly Erza's eyes landed on her and the Exceed flinched. "And you will talk about what had happened when she was the exact same back on Tenrou Island. But first Natsu…" She gave Natsu a death glare.

Everyone was looking down at Natsu. He kind of felt too much into the spotlight. He shrunk slightly back as he saw Erza giving him the talk-now-or-you-are-dead look. "I… I can't… I promised Kera…" he said.

"She made a bet with Minerva." Archangel told them simply. She couldn't let this go on for any longer. Kera almost died today. They had to do something.

Erza looked shocked. "What!?" She asked half mad and concerned.

Archangel shook her head. "It all happened when we went to Draconia. There we met Minerva in the city and the two kind of got off of a bad foot. They fought, even though Kera still had the broken leg. So they made a deal. They would settle it in the games, but with that they also made a bet. Minerva said that if Fairy Tail ranked higher than Sabertooth they would leave them alone and even if wanted to become their allies."

"What if we lose?" Lucy asked a little concerned.

The Exceed closed her eyes as she hung her head a little. "If Fairy Tail doesn't rank higher… Kera is supposed to quit Fairy Tail and become Minerva's own play toy, in other words, she is going to torture her…"

The whole room went eerie quiet. No one said a word as they let the information sink in. Archangel sighed. "I told her she shouldn't do it, but she completely ignored me. I'm sorry I couldn't stop her."

"It's alright." Erza said calmly nodding her head. "We can deal with that. But what I'm more worried about is what happened to Kera. She was just like back at Tenrou Island. And you seemed to know what to do. Care to tell us what is wrong with her and why she keeps on changing and why those idiots over there always freak out." She said pointing to Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy.

Archangel sighed. "Of course, I thought you would need to know this but Kera has told me to keep my mouth shut. But I can't do that anymore. The reason why Kera is acting like this is because her inner dragon is coming out."

"Her inner dragon?" Everyone asked confused.

Archangel nodded. "We went to Kayeleth to ask what was happening to her. She explained to us what was going on. It seems there is a dragon inside her. Every time Kera is over emotional or in a life dangerous situation this dragon takes over. Kera doesn't even know it. The signs of that happening is her eyes. When they turn to slits the dragon will come out. By then to stop the dragon from coming out is either calm her down or knock her out when there isn't any choice."

"But why did she attack you? I can understand she was mad but why would she punch you?" Lucy asked remembering when Kera had punched Archangel away while heading for Minerva.

The Exceed sighed. "The dragon inside of her sees everyone as an enemy. No matter what. I asked her if we could somehow show her that we are Kera's friends but Kayeleth doesn't know a way. The dragon just wants to protect Kera."

"So are you saying that whenever that dragon comes out she'll attack us?" Wendy asked and Archangel nodded. "That is why she put me on keeping an eye out for her and if needed, to knock her out, because she does not want to hurt anyone."

"Of course, Minerva aggravated her and that caused the dragon to come out. Luckily Kera was injured and it was too much for her so she blacked out in time before anything bad could happen." Erza stated finally realizing what had happened.

A groan caught everyone's attention. "Kera…" Happy said quietly worried watching her waking up. The brunette moved her head slightly as she slowly opened her eyes. Her sight was blurry and she couldn't see anything. She tried blinking a few times and luckily it helped.

She could finally see clearly and she saw several worried looks above her. She smiled slightly. "Hey guys…" She said in a horse voice.

Kera noticed that everyone was giving her a worried look. What had happened? What was going on?

"They know." Archangel simply told her answering the question why they were all looking at her.

Kera froze hearing what the Exceed had said. They were all probably going to kill her now. "I'm so sorry." She blurted out which caused them all to look very confused.

"What are you apologizing for?" Natsu asked.

She sighed pulling the covers up to her head. "I know it was stupid and I'm really sorry."

"What was stupid?" Erza asked her with a slight glare.

Kera didn't even look at her when she answered. "It was stupid making a bet with Minerva. It was a really stupid idea that may cost me my life…" She mumbled. "I'm sorry. I understand if you hate me now and don't want to talk to me anymore."

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw it was Erza. "Hey, that's all I wanted to hear."

"What? That I ruined my life and it was a complete stupid idea to do something like that?"

"Exactly."

"Geez… thanks… you going to kill me now?" She asked.

Erza smirked slightly. "No, I'm not going to kill you. I just want to know in what kind of situation you brought yourself in. I just wished you would have told me. Yes I probably would have been mad, but I also would have helped you. Especially with your inner dragon."

Kera's eyes went wide. "How…"

"Archangel told us." She said simply.

The brunette slightly glared at Archangel "How could you!?" She yelled shooting up from the bed but crying out in pain doing so. She gripped her chest in pain. Natsu and Lucy pushed her back down onto the bed. "You promised me you wouldn't tell them." She said.

"Well, you kind of blew it yourself after you transformed, punched me in the face, tried to attack Minerva and you saying 'my master'." Archangel explained.

Kera blinked as she let this slowly sink in. "I… transformed? Did I hurt anyone? Please don't tell me…"

"You didn't do anything Kera." Hibiki reassured her as he sat down next to her. The brunette was shocked to see him here. "Hibiki? What are you doing here?"

"I'm worried about my girlfriend. Can't I worry about you?" He asked.

Kera sighed while shaking her head. "I'm really sorry guys. I didn't want this to happen. I… I'm trying to keep calm, but…"

Natsu smiled at her. "Hey, don't worry. We'll keep you calm."

"You? The only people that make a fuss about everything and fight about everything are supposed to keep me calm? Yea… I'll take my chances."

"But how will we deal with this now?" Wendy asked what everyone was thinking.

"Yea…" Kera started. "What happened anyway? Did I get zero points?"

"No, you placed second!" Natsu stated with a huge smile. "Because of you we got eight points!"

"Well… something at least." Kera mumbled.

"By the way…" Erza started. "Can you remember what happened? You seemed to be winning, then… everything stopped."

Kera hung her head. She snorted slightly remembering exactly what happened. "Yea… I remember… Minerva cheated… she used some kind of magic seal on me. She said it nullifies my magic and even my abilities. That's why I could feel the heat from that boiling water. If she hadn't used that stupid banned spell I would have beat the crap out of her!" She slammed her fist against the cabinet beside her, crushing it. Everyone flinched and Happy jumped in front of her.

"Calm down! I don't want to get eaten by a dragon!" The blue cat said. Carla quickly slapped him upside the head. "You idiot, she doesn't eat anyone!"

Hibiki made Kera look into his eyes. "Hey… calm down. Everything will be alright. I promise."

Kera closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She nodded as she calmed down. "I'm fine… thank you."

"I'm glad to see that you are alright Kera." A voice called out. Everyone turned around and saw Master Makarov standing there.

"Master." Everyone said shocked.

"What are you doing here gramps?" Natsu asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have some bad news." He confessed to them all. "Due to the disqualification of Raven Tail there are uneven teams in the Games. That is why the two Fairy Tail teams will be combined into one."

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

Makarov nodded. "So we will have to choose a new team."

Kera gritted her teeth as she sat up. "Count me in Master." She stated determined to get back out there.

"No… at least not yet. You will need time to heal. Who knows if you are going to enter again." Makarov said simply.

"What about the points?" Wendy asked wondering what would happen to the points they have received.

The Master sighed. "Unfortunately we are receiving the lowest points of the two teams. That means we will have 35 points."

"But that means we're back down!" Natsu declared outraged.

"Yes, but remember we can still win this and from what I have heard we will need to win this otherwise we will lose a member." Makarov said glancing at Kera. She lowered her head in shame slightly.

Natsu stood up. "I will definitely fight. They will pay for what they have done to Kera." Erza nodded. "The same here. I will not let them get away with this. They hurt our family and it is time they paid the price."

He nodded. "For now, let's concentrate on getting ourselves back on track. The first battle has been already decided. Blue Pegasus against Quatro Puppy."

Kera snickered slightly at that name, but quickly got her composure back. Hibiki nodded. "I know, we already have our team set."

"You're not going to be in it?" Kera asked and Hibiki shook his head. "I think I'm done for this game. I'd rather be here with you. Make sure you are alright."

Erza smiled slightly. "Alright, I'll be staying here as well, making sure Kera is alright."

Wendy clenched her fist. "And I'll stay to heal on Kera!"

Natsu nodded. "Let's get going!"

**And that's all for now. Now everyone knows about Kera's situation and so far no one killed her. But, the games aren't over yet. There's a lot that can still happen. So till then don't forget to leave a little review to let me know how you enjoyed the chapter, even though nothing much happened. **

**Until next time! **


	47. Chapter 47

**Oh my god! I love you guys so much! 200 reviews! This is the best story I have written so far! Wow you guys are amazing! Free virtual cookies for everyone! **

**Alright, now back to the story. If you thought that what happened to Kera was the worst that could happen? Well think again, because things are about to get way worse! Things won't go so easy as planned and you guys have no idea what I have planned for this here. Especially the Dragon Invasion Arc! Oh you are going to love that! **

**I'm getting way ahead of myself, but that's because I'm so happy that this story hit 200 reviews! God I can't tell you guys how happy I am. I'm about to explode! **

**Chaos: I will definitely keep on going! **

**Rez: Yea I didn't want her to kill her just yet ;) **

**Marty: Well glad you know about the seal now :) And yes, Erza took it very well but that's because she'll make Sabertooth pay for what they have done, especially Minerva **

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: Thanks! And you'll have to wait a bit to find out who is exactly on the team. Maybe I changed it, maybe I didn't. **

**Guest: It's great to hear that you like the relationship between Erza and Kera. And here you have the next chapter so enjoy! **

**Alex: And of course you're the 200th review :P Yep, they finally know! But that doesn't exactly mean she is completely safe ;) Things are going to get worse, I can guarantee that! So enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

The battle's arrived and with it a lot of complications in and outside the arena.

The first problem was outside the arena. That's how it all started since the second problem was connected to the first.

It all started during Blue Pegasus' fight. Erza was sitting beside Kera while Wendy kept on healing her. Even Chelia came in to help them. It was surprising to see she was really helpful to them.

Hibiki had excused himself to quickly check on the battle. Even though there was a Lacrima screen in the infirmary, he wanted to see it with his own eyes. They didn't mind since it was his team that was fighting.

"Just hold still Kera, you'll just reopen your injuries again." Erza told her while pushing her down on the bed again.

The brunette sighed. "I'm just worried about Hibiki. He hasn't come back yet."

"His guild is fighting, can't he support them?" Erza asked her with a raised eyebrow. Kera sighed moving around slightly. "It's not that… I just… have a bad feeling and he's been gone for more than an hour."

"Everything will be fine." She reassured her. "Now let Wendy heal you so you won't reopen any injuries."

Kera sighed but nodded. Wendy walked up to her and hovered her hands over the brunette's body. Her hands started to glow and Kera could feel a warm sensation run through her body. It would still take some healing sessions from Wendy to get her back on her feet but she hoped it would be in time for another fight. She was not going to end it this way. While the little girl kept on healing her Erza excused herself to go check on the others to make sure they wouldn't kill each other or do something stupid.

Wendy stopped healing after five minutes wiping her brow slightly. "You should probably rest. It would help a lot as well for your injuries."

Kera nodded. She was still worried about Hibiki. He said he would be right back. She glanced up at Wendy. "Do you think I'm alright to stand up and walk around a little?"

The small Dragon Slayer wasn't so sure. "I… well I guess a little bit won't hurt, but take a crutch so you can lean yourself on it. But don't take too long."

She smiled and nodded. "I won't. Thank you Wendy." With that she threw her legs over the bed and slowly stood up. Wendy got her a crutch so she could support herself. Kera smiled slightly at her and nodded a thank you. "I'll be back before the third battle."

"Alright, I'll be here if anything happens." Wendy told her.

Kera walked down the hall looking around to find Hibiki. He was probably with the others at the balcony which isn't that far away. With her crutch she moved slowly to the Blue Pegasus stand.

A few people gave her strange looks but also some smiled at her happy to see she was alright.

Five minutes later she arrived and already heard talking though she couldn't understand what. She slowly made her way up. "Hey Hibiki? Is everything alr…" She froze when she saw what was going on.

There stood Hibiki _kissing _Jenny. _Hibiki _was kissing _Jenny! _

She couldn't believe this. How… why would he do this? Tears started to run down her face as she gasped for air. The room was tightening around her and she couldn't breathe.

Hibiki turned to her and his eyes went wide. "Kera… this isn't what you think!"

She shook her head as she backed away. "How could you?" She asked with such a small voice. Tears kept falling down her face.

"Kera…" He started as he took a step towards her, but the brunette stepped back shaking her head. "Just… just stay away from me…"

"This isn't really what you…" He got a smack of her crutch across his face sending him to the ground. "I said stay away from me!" She yelled at him with such anger sent towards him.

Hibiki watched helpless as Kera left so quickly no one could stop her. Jenny helped him up. "Oh come on sweetie. Don't worry about her."

He snarled as he pushed her away. "You… you evil witch… just get away from me!" He shouted before leaving the room to go after her.

* * *

Kera ran back to the room trying to hold in the tears. She should have seen this coming! No man would want to be with her. She was just so stupid!

She fell down onto her bed while crying into her pillow. Wendy looked shocked at her. "Kera? What's wrong?"

She tried to comfort her but Kera wouldn't say what was wrong. Wendy was really worried about her. She never acted like this before!

Another five minutes later and Erza finally came back. She saw the situation and immediately grew dark. "What happened?" She asked.

Wendy shook her head. "I don't know! She's been like this for the last five minutes ever since she came back from her small walk."

Erza sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kera, what happened? You can tell me."

"He… he was… he was kissing _her!" _Kera sobbed into her pillow. Erza was confused. "What? Kera what are you saying?"

"Hibiki!" She shouted. "He was making out with Jenny! I saw them! She was all over him! They looked like they were about to have sex right then and there!" She shouted while waving her hand.

Wendy blushed slightly as she heard this. She really didn't think she was supposed to hear that. Erza on the other hand didn't think about that. She was more furious about Hibiki at the moment. "He did what?" She sneered slightly.

"And he even promised he would be there for me!" She cried into her pillow.

A knock was heard on the door. "Kera! You have to listen to me."

"Wait here." Erza told her before standing up. Looking up at the Lacrima Screen she slightly smiled. "Natsu and Gajeel are on. They're going to fight Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth. You probably want to watch that don't you?"

"I don't care about anything at the moment." She mumbled. Wendy gave her a soft glance. "But Natsu would probably want you to watch."

Kera sighed as she glanced at the screen. She saw both Natsu and Gajeel standing in front of the two other Dragon Slayers. She could sense something was wrong with the two from Sabertooth.

But she could clearly see Natsu was ready to fight.

Erza stepped out of the infirmary and gave Hibiki a death glare. "Gutsy move coming here."

Hibiki looked desperate. "Please, let me just explain what happened."

"Oh I think she knows what happened." Erza glared at Hibiki. "You promised her you would be there for her and then you go making out with Jenny? Do you even know how hard she had to try and convince herself you wouldn't leave her for that slut? I told you if you hurt her I would kill you."

"You don't get it! She just suddenly jumped on me! I tried pulling her away but at that same time Kera came in! I'm telling the truth when I'm saying it wasn't my fault!" Hibiki tried to explain.

The red head sighed shaking her head. "Is this true Hibiki? Because if you are lying I will not hesitate to beat you up right here for hurting my sister."

The boy went down on his knees. "Erza please! I'm telling the truth! I never would want to hurt Kera! She's the only woman I have truly loved!"

"Do you have any feelings for Jenny?" Erza asked with a raised eyebrow. He shook his head immediately. "No, I absolutely do not have any feelings for that witch."

Erza nodded. "Alright, I believe you."

"So I can see her?" He asked.

"I wouldn't." Erza told him truthfully. "She's really upset about this. Just give her some time. When she calms down. She's really upset about you 'cheating' on her."

Hibiki suddenly felt a sword against his neck. "What did I hear? Did he cheat on Kera?" A voice asked. The boy under the sword flinched slightly. This is not really how he wanted this to go, but he had to give that Kera had some amazing people that cared for her.

On the side stood Archangel with her sword against Hibiki's neck. The Exceed looked dangerous. "Care to explain?"

"It's alright Archangel. He explained himself." Erza told her. The Exceed snorted and removed her sword. Hibiki immediately went to his neck to rub it. He was in enough life and death situations.

Erza shook her head simply. "I'll try and calm her down, but for now, just give her some time."

Hibiki sighed lowering his head. "I really didn't want this to happen. I can't believe Jenny would do something like this."

Archangel snorted. "I saw her giving death glares towards Kera. I'm sure she would do something like that."

"I… guess… I'll go back then…" Hibiki said in a depressed tone. He really wanted to make things up with Kera, but the others were right. She was devastated and needed some time to calm down. With that he walked back to where he came from.

"Erza!"

The red head snapped around to the door where she heard her name being called. Was that Kera? Archangel gave her a confused look before the two of them ran back inside. What they saw probably wasn't a good thing. At least that's what Erza thought.

Kera was sitting on her bed taking deep breaths while trying to calm herself while one head was pressed against her head. She noticed the two come back in and gave them a pained smile. "I… I'm losing c-control." She told them, but screamed as another shot of pain ran through her.

Wendy stood there not quite sure what to do. Well to say the truth neither did Erza, but Archangel knew exactly what to do. She laid her down and made her look at her. "Just do what Kayeleth told you to do and concentrate on me. Nothing else got it?"

Kera closed her eyes as she held back a scream. It was painful. "I-I tried everything!" She shouted grabbing her head. "Nothing's working!"

Another wave of pain shot through her head and she could even hear a roar. Kera gripped her head as she screamed out. It was really painful! She was fighting to stay in control while the dragon inside of her fought to come out. But if the dragon did come out then she would be powerless to stop herself from attacking everyone in sight.

Archangel shook her slightly. "Come on Kera! Concentrate on me! Just listen to my voice and stay with us. Come on look at me!" She told her.

Gritting her teeth she opened her eyes, but that's when they all saw that her green eyes were now slits. Feral green eyes like those of a dragon.

Wendy could now smell the change happening in Kera and took a step back. Erza saw this. "What's wrong?"

"It's Kera… she's… her scent is that of a dangerous dragon." She whispered slowly while she watched her friend being in pain.

Kera gripped her head in pain and screamed out yet again. She knew she was failing in keeping control. She doesn't have the strength. Not after what Hibiki did. And if she continued thrashing around she'll just hurt herself more. She gritted her teeth. "K-Knock… me out…" She blurted out causing everyone to look at her shocked.

Archangel glanced at her not sure what to do. She did say she would do this, but now that the time has come… she couldn't.

Kera looked at her with pleading eyes. "P-Please! K-Knock me o-out… or s-strap me down! A-Anything! I can't…" She screamed out again as she fell to the floor holding her head.

Erza ran to her and held her close. "What's causing this anyway?" Erza asked completely confused as to why she was acting like this.

The Exceed looked up at the Lacrima Screen and saw that Natsu and Gajeel were fighting Sting and Rogue with all of their power. Four Dragon Slayers… her eyes went wide. "It's the fight." She said causing both Erza and Wendy to give her a confused glance.

"The dragon inside of Kera is sensing the others in the arena. She's sensing their dragon and with four of them fighting it's driving her crazy. It's just like with Achnologia. And the fight with Hibiki didn't help at all!" She stated.

Erza looked between the screen and her friend who was in pain. "We have to pin her down." Erza told her. She knew Archangel couldn't knock her out, so they would strap her down so she wouldn't hurt anyone or herself.

"Alright." Archangel nodded. Erza was about to help Kera up to her feet, but the brunette lost control and the dragon surfaced up. She kicked Erza back against the wall. The red head grunted as she crashed through a table as well. That came out of nowhere. Kera turned around and was about to lash out at Wendy, but the frightened glance of the small girl stopped her, pulling the rational Kera back in.

She quickly jumped back away from Wendy while holding her head. "I… I can't… p-please… someone…" She pleaded while grabbing her head with both of her hands. She was losing control.

A last scream of pain brought the dragon inside of her to the surface. There was nothing she could do now. She just hoped the others would find away to stop her. Slowly she turned around and glared at both Erza and Archangel.

Erza summoned a sword just for precaution. Kera growled slightly her eyes glaring down at the two like they were prey. The red head moved slowly not trying to make such a sudden move. At the moment Kera was like a wild animal. Dangerous and unpredictable.

Kera was about to jump on them, but was smashed against the wall by a powerful air attack. The brunette hit the wall with her head and blacked out immediately. Both Erza and Archangel looked around to see Wendy standing there. "I'm so sorry!" She said bowing slightly.

The two sighed in relief. "Thank you Wendy. You might just have saved us." Erza told her while grabbing Kera. She laid her back on the bed and quickly strapped her down. Just in case something went wrong.

Archangel patted Wendy. "That was the right thing to do Wendy. Thank you."

"I… I really didn't want to hurt her." Wendy told her.

The Exceed nodded. "I know, but if you hadn't done that a lot more people would have gotten hurt."

"I just hope she'll be fine." She said lowering her head.

Erza finished strapping their friend down. "Don't worry Wendy. She'll be fine. Just… we have to be more cautious with her."

Looking back at the screen everyone noticed that Natsu stood there as the winner. Erza smiled slightly. "Looks like Natsu won. So that means the dragon madness is over?"

Archangel nodded. "Should be. Though if Wendy could check on Kera on her other injuries, that would be nice."

Wendy nodded her head. "Of course! I'll heal her right away!"

**And that's it for today, but don't worry! Tomorrow the next chapter will be out! Things will get very interesting in the coming up chapters. And the final battle is almost here! So hope you guys are ready! **

**Until next time! **


	48. Chapter 48

**And here's another one! Just as promised! This one isn't that long but you'll get another chapter tomorrow so don't worry. Also, there is something important. A Guest has asked if I would to the Tartarus Arc. I've been thinking on this as well and to say the truth I don't know. That is why I'm asking you, the readers, if you would like to have the Tartarus Arc and if it should be a part of this story or a separate one. And if you choose for this Arc I will definitely to the Sun Village as well, because I thought it was neat. **

**So just tell me what you think in a review, or pm me. Just let me know! And I will think about it.**

**Also _you _decide if you want Hibiki and Kera back together or not! That's right! I planned it from the beginning! Ha! So think about it and let me know! **

**Chaos: Yea she is, I never really liked her anyway. **

**Rez: Absolutely! I don't know about you guys but she wasn't really my favorite character. **

**Marty: Wendy might be small but she is powerful. She just wants to help her friends. Well let's see if Kera and Hibiki will get back together or not ;) **

**Lingering will: She will pay for that. Don't think Fairy Tail, or more like Erza would leave her like that without any kind of payback. **

**Dark impetus: Oh don't worry, she will pay, Erza will make sure she won't do that again. ;) And thank you, it's great to see that my story is good enough. **

**Alex: Well here's the chapter you couldn't wait for ;) Hope the wait was worth it. And don't worry the Dragon Invasion Arc will be amazing.**

**Guest: I've been thinking about that one and as you have read I will leave it up to you. I know you want to have it so that's already a point for yes ;) So just hang on and you'll find out soon enough. **

* * *

"She's not really making an improvement." Wendy told the others as she finished healing up Kera again. It's been a day since the incident with Kera and she hasn't woken up yet. Wendy was worried she had hit her too hard.

"She just needs time… right?" Erza asked the others. She was the most worried. Kera had been in bad shape due to Minerva's beating but this was just going overboard.

Archangel shook her head. "Yea, time is all that she will need. At least that is what I hope. But on the brighter side her injuries will have time to heal."

Natsu came in with a huge smile. "Did you guys see the battle last night!? I was so amazing!" He shouted with a huge smile, but it fell when he saw the situation. He blinked. "What happened?"

"Kera lost control due to your fight. We were just able to knock her out, but she hasn't woken up yet." Erza explained keeping her eyes on her friend. "And where were you all night?" She growled slightly.

"We have a bigger issue." A voice called.

Everyone turned around and saw Master Makarov walking inside the room with Gray, Mirajane, Juvia, Laxus and Gajeel behind him. Makarov shook his head as everyone could clearly see he was angry. "Lucy has been arrested."

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

Makarov nodded. "Yes, but also the final battle is today. So we need to make a plan."

"Oh I have a plan." Mavis said appearing in the infirmary shocking everyone.

* * *

_Kera groaned as she opened her eyes. She found herself in a dark place and it seemed there was no way out. Rubbing her head she stood up from the ground. "Where am I?" She asked herself. _

"_Guys?" She called out. Maybe someone was here, but when she got no answer she thought she was completely alone. _

"_Great…" She mumbled. "I'm in the middle of nowhere." Looking around she sighed as she started to walk around. The place seemed to be an endless empty void. She tried to find a way out but there was nothing there. _

_After another five minutes she started to get frustrated. She still couldn't find anything. She growled. "Okay! Where the hell am I!?" She yelled out into the empty void. Well she was alone anyway. No one was going to hear her. _

"_**You're in your mind." **__A female voice called out._

_Kera froze as she heard this. Immediately she turned around to find the source of the voice, but of course she couldn't. Heck, she couldn't even smell the person who said this. _

"_W-Who said that!?" She asked while getting into a fighting stance. This person could be dangerous and she was ready to fight. _

_It seemed whoever that voice was noticed this as well. __**"Do not worry, I am not here to hurt you master." **_

"_Master!?" Kera asked confused while looking around. "Show yourself!" She shouted. _

"_**If that is what you wish master." **_

_Kera heard noise behind her. She turned around and her eyes went wide. In front of her stood a huge white dragon. Immediately she took a step back. "W-Who are you?" _

_The dragon moved its head slightly showing her blue eyes. __**"I am the dragon inside of you." **_

_Kera couldn't believe it. This was the dragon always trying to come out and hurt everyone? But she seemed to be a lot nicer. So why did she keep hurting her friends! "Why did you bring me here?" _

"_**You are injured master. I was hoping you would let me help you." **__The dragon said moving slightly, but there was no sign of it being hostile. _

_The brunette gritted her teeth as she clenched her fists. "Like you helped me before!? You're hurting everyone around me!" _

"_**I am just protecting you from everyone." **_

"_You're hurting my friends! You made me almost hurt Wendy!" Kera yelled at the dragon. _

"_**Those people? They aren't your friends. They only hurt you and I am protecting you from them." **__The dragon explained. _

_So that is why this dragon hurt her friends. Because she thought they were hurting her. This dragon believes that everyone is out to get her. She's just protecting her. Shaking her head she thought it could be solved differently. "What is your name?" _

"_**Name? I do not have one." **__The white dragon told her. _

_Kera sighed. "Why do you want to help me? Why are you 'protecting' me from everyone?" _

"_**Because you are my master. It is my duty and wish to protect you." **__The dragon lowered her head down. Kera blinked slightly. "How about Crystol?" _

"_**Crystol? What does this mean?" **__The dragon moved her head slightly confused. _

"_Your name. You said you don't have one. So why not Crystol? You are white as a crystal and sometimes cold as one but it's a name." _

"_**I like it. But this isn't why I have brought you here master. You are injured. I tried protecting you, but it seems even for me your injuries were too much." **__Crystol explained to Kera. _

_The brunette sighed while scratching her head remembering Minerva beating the crap out of her. If the referees hadn't stopped the match then she probably would have died then and there. _

"_Wait…" Kera muttered. She looked at herself and noticed she wasn't covered in bandages or anything. She didn't feel any pain either. "Why am I healed?" She asked. _

"_**You are not healed. You are in your subconscious. Remember you are still unconscious in the outside world after what had happened." **_

"_Oh…" Kera mumbled but shook her head. "How are you going to heal me? I'm pretty banged up, not even Wendy's magic could really do anything." _

"_**There is a power deep inside of you, with my help I can transform it into healing magic and you can heal your own body." **__Crystol told her while moving one of her legs. _

_Kera watched her move with a raised eyebrow. "Different question. Why should I trust you? How do I know you truly want to protect me and not just hurt everyone around me like you did?" _

"_**They are the evil ones!" **__Crystol shouted and Kera flinched slightly. Angering a huge dragon might not be the greatest idea. But on the other hand she was the sole reason why she could kill her friends! __**"You do not see it! They hurt you and will only give you more pain. They make you suffer that is why everyone must pay!" **_

"_No you don't understand Crystol! They are my friends! They help me and care for me! You just don't see it." Kera shouted back hoping she would understand her but that was probably just futile. _

_The white dragon moved her head so she was right in front of Kera. __**"I forgive you because you are injured and in dire need of help, but you are wrong. Everyone is your enemy. They only want to make you suffer. You are just blind!" **_

_Kera sighed, there was no reasoning with her. So it seems she had to try and stop her from coming out all the time. _

"_**Just look at that boy! He hurt you! And he will also pay!" **__Crystol said standing back up. Kera hung her head. Hibiki… she didn't want to think about him. He cheated on her and on that slut Jenny! And after he promised! _

_Maybe she was right… was there anyone to trust? _

_She shook her head. What was she thinking? Of course there was! Lucy! Erza! Natsu! Gray! Wendy! Everyone from Fairy Tail is there for her! They have her back! _

_She was going to show her somehow that they are her friends and wouldn't hurt her. But first she had to wake up and make sure the others weren't worrying themselves to death. _

"_How are you we going to do this?" Kera asked. _

"_**Do you finally see that they all are enemies?" **_

"_No, but I won't argue with you at the moment. So I would like to ask you again how we are going to do this." Kera asked taking a deep breath. _

_Crystol wasn't sure on her answer but nodded nonetheless. __**"As you wish. Just close your eyes and I will do the rest." **_

_She nodded and closed her eyes. She waited for anything and it was amazing when she felt herself getting warmer. Was this Crystol's doing? Whatever it was it felt good… _

_Slowly and slowly she blacked out again._

* * *

Kera's eyes snapped open and she jolted from the bed. She gasped in air as she clenched at her chest. Blinking a few times she looked down at her body. She moved her arms and body and was amazed to feel it didn't hurt her at all.

Quickly she grabbed a mirror and unwrapped the bandage from her head. No scars, no injuries, no bruises at all!

It had worked!

But…

Kera looked around and saw that no one was there. She was alone in the infirmary. Why?

"_And it is almost time for the final event! The Grand Magic Tournament! Every team is going to choose five members, which would be the whole team, but remember there are substitutes! And it seems Sabertooth is eager to get on with this tournament saying they will win this. And talking about Sabertooth! The whole crowd has switched sides! More than half of the audience is rooting for Fairy Tail!" _

"_That's right and let's hope that the member Kera will be alright. She took a beating from Minerva from Sabertooth." _

"_Yep, we talked to the master of Fairy Tail and he simply told us that she is out of critical condition but has yet to wake up." _

"_That's really unfortunate because the final tournament would have been a blast with her!" _

Kera stopped listening to the announcers. But one thing did interest her. The Grand Magic Tournament. The final event of the games. But still…

Where was everyone?

Erza glanced at her team. "You guys ready?" They all nodded. In front of her stood Laxus, Gajeel and Juvia, but one person was missing. She frowned. "Where's Gray?" she asked.

Juvia looked worried as well. "Juvia hopes Gray isn't hurt."

Laxus snorted. "He probably just fell asleep or anything. He'll probably come in the last second."

"All participants have to register themselves so even if he isn't here he can still be in the tournament." Gajeel explained.

Erza sighed. "Alright, let's just hope the others are successful in getting Lucy out of whatever situation she got herself in."

"_Attention! All members have been accounted for! Let the games begin!" _ Mato said through the loud speakers. _"The rules are simple. The whole town is the battlefield. You get one point if you down an opponent. Five points if you down the team leader! Let the games begin!" _

Laxus smirked. "See, he's here. Just somewhere else in the town. He'll follow the plan."

Erza nodded. She was just worried. Kera hadn't woken up yet and she didn't show any signs of improvement. What worried her is that they left her all alone. They split up in two teams. Her, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel and Juvia were going to participate in the event to win the tournament while Natsu, Mirajane, Wendy and all Exceeds went to go save Lucy. The only problem was that Kera would be left alone, but like Wendy told them. There were no signs of her waking up or even improvement of her state. Her injuries were still bad.

She sighed and took a deep breath. "Alright guys, let's do this for Fairy Tail!"

**The final battle is here! So what will happen? Stay tuned and you'll find out soon enough! So hope this was an interesting chapter! We finally get to see the dragon that is causing Kera a lot of trouble. So that's it! **

**Until next time! **


	49. Chapter 49

**And we're back! Great guys! So one thing is definitely clear. I will be doing the Tartarus Arc for sure. I'll probably just add those chapter to this story as an addition. Though I will probably do my own ending since they're not finished yet, unless you want me to follow it closely like the manga but I can already guess the answers. **

**As for the Break Up, I'll keep it going for another chapter. So anyone who hasn't voted yet still has a chance. And here is how it's standing at the moment. **

**Yes: 5**

**No: 15**

**I won't be replying to the reviews because most of them were votes so I'll say, thank you for the reviews and all your encouraging words! I loved all of your reviews so I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. The beginning of the final battle! **

* * *

"Commence Fairy Tail Star Strategy!" Mavis called out and that's when the group of four moved. They stayed at their spot for the beginning of the game while the others started to battle each other and take them out, but now they were playing.

Their first move was Erza by taking out Jenny. The red head saw the blonde and glared at her. She quickly took her down with a swift attack. Erza had her sword against her neck. "Try to come between Kera and Hibiki again and you won't live to see the next day. I will make sure you will die a painful death."

Jenny stuck her tongue out before Erza kicked her in the head hard making her black out.

Next was Gajeel. He found the Trimes easily and took down Eve and Ren with his rods. Hibiki had ran snuck away from him and he was glad he did. The boy ran down an alleyway trying to get away from Gajeel. He wasn't stupid. He knew he couldn't defeat him. Heck, he wasn't really in this game anyway. He was still upset about what had happened between him and Kera.

He turned the corner but go hit in the face. The hit was so hard it knocked him out.

The announcer was amazed. _"And Fairy Tail is on the top after making their move! Not five minutes in and they have already eliminated Blue Pegasus!" _

Gajeel noticed Hibiki had snuck off, but if he was eliminated that means Gray had gotten him. "Knew that bastard got here in time." He muttered before going after his next opponent.

* * *

Rufus looked around the area and saw everyone fighting. He could take everyone out with one attack, but there was just so much information running through his head. Out of his eyesight he saw a cloaked figure running through the streets alone. He smirked. Time he got to fight.

He jumped down and in front of the cloaked figure. The mysterious person jumped back slightly and Rufus smirked. "It's over."

* * *

Minerva walked casually through the town. She was disappointed. She really wanted Kera to be in this fight, but she was in the infirmary where she had put her. She chuckled. That little Dragon Slayer didn't have a chance against her anyway.

"_Oh and Rufus has been defeated! And by the looks of it Fairy Tail was the one!" _

Minerva gritted her teeth as she heard this. How could that idiot lose! He was going to hear from Jiemma. First Sting and Rogue lost to those two Dragon Slayers and now Rufus as well. Pathetic. It seems she has to do everything herself.

Her opponent was in the infirmary, so she was going to settle on the second best there is.

Erza

She seemed to be a worthy opponent. Also the red head seemed really angry after putting little Kera in the infirmary.

Well, better than nothing.

* * *

Juvia ran through the town. She still hasn't found Gray yet and it was worrying her. Of course she had to concentrate on the fight. Suddenly a person smashed into her. She didn't recognize the cloaked person and immediately got into a fighting stance.

The cloaked person got up as well but raised up the hands. "I'm on your team."

Juvia stopped. "No way… what are you doing? Juvia thought…"

"Just trust me on this… don't tell anyone."

"Okay." Juvia nodded. The person got back up and ran down the alleyway. Juvia looked after the person but soon was interrupted when Chelia popped out of nowhere.

Juvia was able to dodge an attack that came from the young girl and got back to her feet. "Juvia will defeat you!"

Chelia smiled and got into a stance as well. "We will see. This is the final fight."

"Are you sure Juvia will be able to defeat Chelia?" Levy asked Mavis who was sitting on the edge looking at everyone.

They noticed Juvia and Chelia have met. Just how she predicted. "Do not underestimate Juvia, she can hold her own weight against Chelia."

Makarov was keeping an eye for that cloaked figure that kept on running through the alleys. "Mavis, do you know who that cloaked person is? I cannot recognize the person at all."

Mavis smirked seeing the person. "Just as I predicted. That is our wild card."

"Who is that?" Jet asked still confused as to who the person was.

The woman chuckled as she swung her legs. "You will see, but now I think it is Erza's time." She stated while everyone looked at the different Lacrima Screen.

* * *

Erza was walking to a wide area looking around. She frowned as she noticed she was the only person there. "Where is that little witch?" She growled.

"You looking for me?" The red head quickly turned around and her eyes went wide.

There stood Kagura.

And not Minerva.

But Mavis was never wrong!

"Not the person I was waiting for, but that's alright." Erza stated simply before summoning one of her swords.

Kagura stood there with an emotionless expression. "It seems we both were looking for someone else. The only difference with me is that my opponent is unfortunately in the infirmary."

Erza frowned. "What do you want with Kera?"

Her eyes slightly went wide when she saw her charge at her. She was so fast she almost wasn't able to dodge the attack. Erza kicked her back before she got any stupid ideas. Kagura frowned. "She is helping that bastard and I will get my revenge."

"What?" she asked shocked. Was she talking about what she thought?

Kagura snorted. "Saying that he was some guy from Edolas. That's a joke. The council should arrest her as well."

"So you are talking about _him._" Erza said glaring at Kagura. No matter what. She was not going to fail here. The two women charged at each other and started to fight.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the stand Mavis was crying her eyes out. "How could I be wrong!? I never got anything wrong! This is just so depressing!" She cried again.

Makarov started to panic. "I-It's alright! It's nothing to worry about! Erza can take care of it. She's strong!"

Mavis nodded. "Well… I hope that the wild card will still be correct." She sniffled slightly.

"Who is the wild card!?" Everyone shouted at her but Mavis smiled shaking her head. "I'm not telling!"

* * *

Erza and Kagura clashed again before taking a step back. The red headed Requip mage noted that Kagura was powerful even though she hasn't used her sword yet.

The two glared at each other wondering when the other would attack.

Out of nowhere a wormhole appeared in between the two. Then two hands reached out grabbing the two women by their heads. Out of the wormhole Minerva jumped out and smashed the two women together.

She laughed. "Well look here, the gang is all here."

Erza growled as she jumped back while rubbing her head. Minerva saw her face and smirked. "Now why are you so mad?"

"You know why. I am not letting you win." She stated pointing her sword at her.

Minerva chuckled. "Are you still mad I put your pathetic piece of trash into the infirmary?"

Erza roared as she charged towards Minerva. The woman dodged the attack and the red head was quickly kicked away by Kagura. She then tried to attack Minerva as well, but the Sabertooth mage blasted her back through some walls.

Erza charged towards Minerva again who had her back turned to her. "I can still see you." She said with a smile before turning around and kicking the red head back and to the ground.

Kagura yelled as she jumped out of the wall and up into the air. She tried to slash down Minerva but the black haired woman kicked her out of the way.

Minerva attacked them causing some small explosions but both women simply dashed out of the smoke unscathed. The woman jumped back dodging both their attacks.

Smirking she moved her hand through the air creating a symbol. Soon both Kagura and Erza found themselves trapped in some unseen force. Erza tried to get out but it was useless. She had them both trapped.

Minerva laughed. "Do you really believe you can beat me? Not even that little piece of trash couldn't defeat me."

"Don't call Kera that!" Erza snapped at her. "And you only won because you cheated!"

"Who has proof?" She asked.

Kagrua gritted her teeth. "You are just a coward! Trapping us like this? Fight us face on!"

Minerva smirked. "I don't think so. I'm going to eliminate both of you right here and now." She drew a symbol in front of her and a magic circle appeared in front of her. Several explosions raced towards the two women and it caused a huge explosion that could be seen from miles away.

"_And it looks like Minerva took down both Erza and Kagura… wait! Is that…" _

The smoke cleared and in front of Minerva stood the cloaked person from before, but this time due to the wind the hood fell down. Everyone was shocked to see who it was. Especially Erza and Minerva.

"Kera!?" Erza said shocked.

Indeed, the brunette stood there in front of Minerva. She had blocked the attack that was sent towards Erza and Kagura saving the two. Kera glared at Minerva. "I believe we have unfinished business to take care of."

Minerva smirked at her. "Remarkable. Even after you took my beating you are standing right here. How did you recover so fast?"

Kera gritted her teeth. She stomped her foot to the ground. A shockwave hit the two women behind her releasing them from whatever strange bind that was holding them. "You're outnumbered Minerva. Better surrender now before I beat the crap out of you for what you have done."

The woman stood there and started to laugh. She really started to laugh. "You think you can beat me? Well let's put the stake up higher."

Waving her hand in front of her a portal appeared behind her. Shocking everyone there a wall appeared showing a tied up Milliana cuffed with binds. She looked beaten and scarred. Minerva had probably been beating her.

Kera gritted her teeth. "Let her go Minerva." Erza shouted walking up next to Kera.

Minerva chuckled. "I don't think so."

"D-Don't!" Milliana shouted. "Just keep on fighting! Just forget about me!"

Kera leaned into Erza. "I know you're mad at me at the moment but I've got a plan. I distract Minerva while you go and get Milliana out of here."

"I'm not letting you deal with her alone."

"Come on! I can beat her!"

"You lost the last time! Who knows what she can do this time."

Kagura pushed past the two and glared at Minerva. "Release her now or you will face my wrath!" She threatened.

"Like you can do anything." Minerva challenged. Kagura snarled and charged towards her ready to cut her down. Smiling the black haired woman suddenly disappeared and Erza stood in front of her.

The red head was shocked and was just able to block Kagura's attack.

Kera was shocked by this and quickly turned around only to get a punch to the face before a kick to the stomach. She flew back hitting the ground. How the hell did she switch places with Erza?

Minerva walked over to the downed brunette. "The two of you keep on fighting. If you're lucky I will fight whoever wins. In the meantime…" She smirked down towards Kera. The brunette tried to move out of the way, but Minerva pushed her back down to the ground with her magic.

"Coward!" Kera shouted trying to get out of the binds. "I will deal with you later. For now I will enjoy the show." She snickered before walking off and Milliana disappeared.

Erza tried to go for Kera but Kagura intercepted her. "You aren't going anywhere."

The red head gritted her teeth. "Kagura, we have to do something about Milliana. We can't just leave her like that with Minerva."

"Don't you talk about her as if she were your friend!" Kagura yelled at her before charging at her. She quickly blocked her attack by requiping into her Heaven Wheel's armor. Unfortunately Kagura was easily to break through her defenses.

Kera saw the situation her friend was in and tried to struggle out of her binds. Taking a deep breath she concentrated herself. Though it didn't help to see that Kagura was standing over Erza ready to cut her head off.

Now she definitely had to get out!

Her eyes went wide when she saw Kagura swinging her sword and a huge current of raw Magic ran through the area and towards her as well. Gritting her teeth she turned around so Kagura's magic could cut her binds.

And luckily it worked.

She got up and saw dust covering the two women. "Don't die, don't die, don't die." Kera whispered to herself waiting to see what has happened.

Even the announcers and the crowd were nervous to see what had happened.

Slowly the dust cleared and Kera could finally see what has happened. She sighed in relief as she saw Erza kneeling on the ground her sword raised and just a cut on her shoulder. Thank god…

Kagura gritted her teeth. "I'll kill you all!" She shouted charging at Erza who has requipped into her hakama armor. The other girl sent attack after attack towards Erza but the red head simply blocked them all surprising everyone. Erza was even able to hit Kagura and flip her to the ground.

Kera smiled seeing that Erza had this match won. A crumbling sound was heard and she saw a pillar heading straight for Kagura who had gotten back up.

"No!" She shouted but it was already too late.

**And cliffhanger! Who saw that Kera would sneak into the games? Hm? Did anyone see that? Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! It's just the start of things getting very interesting. **

**Until next time! **


	50. Chapter 50

**Alright guys! A new chapter following the release of the new Manga chapter! Man that was so awesome! Can't believe it! Anyway back to the story. The results of the breakup is: **

**Yes: 6**

**No: 18**

**So Hibiki and Kera will get back together. But you don't know when and how. Again thank you for everyone that has reviewed! I appreciate it a lot! And now you have your answer! **

**But now back to the chapter. What will happen now? Who will win? This will be interesting.**

**Rez: Oh it will get even better! **

**Chaos: Ha, yea, she definitely got what she deserved. **

**Dark impetus: That's sweet. Cloaks are always awesome ;) **

**Lingering will: Great that you enjoyed it! **

**Marty: sorry for the breakup but I won't make anything too fluffy that's not bearable ;) But things will get real good in a few chapters **

**luciannedaugterofposiedon: I know! My cliffies are mean but I repay for it the next chapter! So here it is and hope you enjoy it! **

**Alex: Both wear capes so it could have been Jellal but it was Kera ;) Well sorry but the crowd has voted, so they will stay together, but I hope I don't write them so it's unbearable. If it is let me know :) **

* * *

The whole area was covered with dust that was caused from the falling pillar. Kera struggled to see something in the dust but it was difficult, but she had to know if Erza was alright or not. She could be hurt!

_Wait, I can use air magic! I'm such an idiot!_ Quickly Kera spread her arms away from her creating wind currents that cleared the dust from the area. Unfortunately the sight wasn't what she expected.

Kagura was on the ground staring at the pillar completely shocked. Erza was pinned between the pillars her leg, crushed and broken. The red head had pushed Kagura out of the way.

She had saved her life.

"Why… why did you save me?" Kagura asked still not believing why her enemy would save her. She still was shocked from the situation.

Erza looked extremely in pain, but she was able to smile up at the other woman. "I knew you wouldn't remember." She coughed slightly, the dust still in her lungs. "But I lived in Rosemary village as well."

Realization hit Kagura like a ton of bricks. She stumbled back as she looked down at Erza. "You're… you're that girl that hid me from those men." Erza smiled and nodded. "I wondered what ever happened to you. I'm glad that you are okay."

Kera rushed to her ignoring Kagura completely. The woman simply just took a step back still not believing what had happened. "Oh god Erza!" Kera shouted slightly panicking to see her friend stuck under that huge pillar.

Immediately she grabbed the pillar while turning her arms into stone, giving her some more strength. "Just hang on. I'll get you out of there." She stated before trying to lift the pillar. Unfortunately it was heavier than she thought and didn't even move it an inch.

She wasn't going to move this pillar anywhere.

Unless…

"Kera, stop this, don't push yourself." Erza told her not wanting her to go all out on this heavy pillar, even if it was crushing her leg.

"Make me angry!" She snapped suddenly still trying to move the pillar.

"What!?" Erza asked shocked. Was she crazy? If she made her angry or drive her emotions into overload there might be a chance that dragon inside of her might come out again!

Kera gritted her teeth as she tried pushing it away so she could at least pull her leg out. "I don't have enough strength like this. If you put me on the edge I might be able to push this far enough so you can pull your leg out. You just need to calm me down after it!" She told her while she kept on pushing.

Erza stayed quiet for a moment but then shook her head. "Forget it Kera. Even if you were able to do this. You still won't be strong enough."

"I will! Just do it!"

"Don't you get it?" Erza snapped at her. "You can't do anything right! You will never be able to do anything because you're weak and pathetic!"

Kera gritted her teeth. "I'm trying to help you, but you keep on pushing me away!" She shouted back still pushing against the pillar.

"I'm pushing you away because you're a nuisance! You're weak, you're pathetic and you can't do anything right! Why else do we keep on ditching you?" Erza told her.

Kera closed her eyes for a moment her anger bubbling up. "You're the one who isn't able to do anything!"

"Why else did Hibiki decide to cheat on you!?" Erza yelled at her. "Because you're not good enough! Jenny is way better than you!" Okay that was a low blow but she had to.

"SHUT UP!" Kera yelled as her eyes turned into slits for a short moment. With her new strength she pushed the pillar back.

Erza smiled as she felt the pressure from her foot disappear slightly. She could be able to pull her leg out of the pillar.

Something moved behind Kera. Erza's eyes went wide. "Kera watch out!"

But it was too late.

Kera cried out in pain as a sword was stabbed through her abdomen. She lost her grip on the pillar as she stumbled back slightly gripping her abdomen area. She gasped for air before falling to her knees, the sword still in her body.

Erza looked at her shocked. No, this couldn't be happening. Turning around she noticed Kagura was on the ground as well with blood surrounding her body.

Kera coughed up blood. Slowly, more and more blood pooled onto the ground. "See, you're just trash. Pathetic."

That voice.

Minerva

The woman smirked as she looked down at Erza. "You're next." She taunted.

Erza gritted her teeth as she gained a death glare on her face. "You will pay for this." Due to Kera pushing the pillar back she was able to free her leg and the red head tried to stand up.

Minerva just laughed as she saw the woman stumbling to her feet. She grabbed her sword and glared at the woman standing in front of her. The Sabertooth Wizard smirked as she cocked her head. "Remarkable, still standing. Maybe I'll have some fun now. You're little cat pet wasn't. I got really bored really quick."

Erza's eyes went to the body on the ground. It was Milliana and her back was heavily injured. She gritted her teeth. Now she was going to get it.

She was about to charge at her but Minerva was quicker. With her magic she smashed Erza through a wall before going after her. Erza got up and got hit again by Minerva and her magic.

While the two kept on fighting Kera was still kneeling trying to control her breathing. Her eyes were switching between dragon eyes and human eyes, before finally settling on the dragon eyes. Looking down at her abdomen she saw the sword still in her body.

Turning her hands into stone she grabbed it and started pushing it back out. She gritted her teeth and groaned as it slid out of her back. After a minute she could hear the clang of the sword hitting the ground. She gripped her injury trying to staunch the blood flow, but it wasn't stopping.

Putting a hand onto the ground she slightly screamed as her body started to change. Her hands and feet started to turn into claws and her teeth grew. Her eyes were slits and looked dangerously. Her body grew slightly wider as some bones reformed to make her more lighter and her legs slightly transformed, the bones reforming to make her more agile.

The blood still flew from her injury but she ignored it. She got back to her feet and dashed to the fight.

* * *

Erza grunted as she was thrown against a pillar by Minerva. She got back up to her feet and charged at her back, but Minerva blocked it simply before kicking her in her stomach hard sending her into the air. Jumping up Minerva grabbed Erza's leg and threw her against another pillar.

The red head fell to the ground cringing slightly as pain ran through her body. She was being beaten up by Minerva.

Minerva laughed as she slowly walked towards her. "Give it up Scarlet. This will be your public execution. Just like I did with Kera."

Erza gritted her teeth as she tried to get up but stumbled and fell again. Her leg was completely injured. It was painful. Minerva chuckled. "You can't stand up. Just give up."

"I won't…" Erza stated getting back to her feet. "You hurt Kera, you hurt Milliana and you hurt Kagura. I can't… let you get away with that. I will not back down!"

Minerva frowned at her. "This will be your undoing." She got ready to use her magic and to fire a powerful blast towards her.

Erza closed her eyes and started to glow. In a quick session she requipped into a completely new armor while activating her second Origin. Using her sword Erza simply cut Minerva's attack and it disappeared right in front of her.

Minerva was shocked about this, but quickly dodged an attack coming from Erza. "I'm not going to lose to a brat like you." Minerva stated.

Out of nowhere she was smashed through a wall hitting the ground hard. Minerva quickly got back to her feet. She was slightly shocked to see Kera in front of her completely changed. She had claws, her hair was spiked and her eyes were slits. Even a few white lines ran across her body and up her neck to her face. The brunette was breathing hard as she glared at Minerva.

"You… you're going to pay… for everything." She snarled showing her sharp teeth.

Minerva slightly smirked. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this." She charged at Kera with the intention to kill her right here and now. Several explosions surrounded Kera, but she simply stood there taking every hit and she didn't go down.

The Sabertooth woman was shocked. "How…"

Kera started to walk towards her. "This… is over." She quickly charged at Minerva. "ELEMENTAL DRAGON SECRET ART! ELEMENT BURST!" All four elements surrounded her body as she smashed her through the next wall and the next. She then kicked Minerva in the stomach sending her in the air.

Kera jumped from the ground after her giving her more and more attacks. In the last second Minerva was able to teleport herself away, but Kera sensed her where she would appear next. Quickly she moved ahead and smashed into the woman as she came out of the portal. With all of her strength she smashed Minerva to the ground all four elements attacking Minerva.

A huge explosion occurred as they hit the ground.

As the dust cleared everyone could see Minerva on the ground defeated and knocked out and Kera standing above her still looking ferocious.

The whole crowd was amazed by this. Even the announcers. _"And Kera takes down Minerva! She has taken revenge for the navel battle! Such amazing magic and raw power. Fairy Tail is truly strong!" _

Erza slowly walked up to Kera noticing she wasn't moving away from her spot. She was breathing hard and she still was injured. So with a stick she started to hobble over to her. "Kera? Are you okay?" She asked.

The figure slowly turned around and Erza noticed that she was in her 'dragon form' if you could say. She didn't know what would happen, but she didn't need to wait to figure it out.

Kera snarled showing her dragon teeth as she glared down at Erza. The red head immediately knew she was looking at her as prey.

This was not good.

Out of nowhere Kera charged straight towards Erza, who was just able to dodge the attack, but stumbled over her feet and hit the ground.

Kera turned around and roared before sending an Elemental Roar towards her. Erza quickly raised her sword to block the attack but she was being pushed back. Erza saw Kera jumping up in the air before sending a claw attack towards her which she blocked with her sword as well.

"_What is this!? Kera is attacking her own teammate! What is she doing?" _The announcer called out.

Erza gritted her teeth as she pushed the brunette back. "Kera calm down! I'm not your enemy!"

Kera ignored her and simply attacked her again. Erza quickly dodged the first attack and then raised her sword to block the second but Kera pushed against the sword.

The red head looked into her eyes. "Kera, I know you're in there! Take control! I'm your friend!" She told her hoping something would happen, but it was futile. Kera quickly broke through Erza's defense by snatching the sword with her stone hand and throwing it away before punching Erza sending her to the ground.

Erza grunted as another jolt of pain ran up her leg. This wasn't good. She could simply call upon another sword but her magic energy is extremely low for using Nakagami Armor. Then something popped up in her head.

That armor could bend magic to her will. So if she could simply get it on and use it on Kera, maybe the magic of the dragon will weaken and Kera can take control again!

She gasped as Kera grabbed her by the neck pulling her up. The brunette snarled at her. "You will all pay! She does not see it but I do! You and everyone else in this pathetic world want to hurt my master and I will not allow it!"

_Master? _Erza thought confused. So there was really someone else in her head. But hearing her speak Erza thought she was just trying to protect Kera.

She just saw everyone as a threat.

The red head gritted her teeth as she tried to pull away. "You don't get it. We're Kera's friends! We would never hurt her! You just have to give us a chance to show you!"

"Yea right, I do not believe this. You all hurt her and you are going to pay. I'm going to kill you." Kera snarled.

_Okay NOW! _Erza thought as she gathered the rest of her energy and kicked Kera in the chest so she would let her go. Landing on the ground Erza quickly requipped back into her Nakagami Armor.

"No armor will defeat me." Kera snarled at her while getting back to her feet.

"I'm not going to defeat you. I'm going to bring Kera back!" Erza stated. Kera snarled and immediately charged at the red head.

Quickly Erza twirled the sword around before smashing it into the ground. She was then surrounded by massive amounts of magic energy. Kera penetrated the invisible bubble around her and immediately felt weak. "W-What!?" she gasped hitting the ground.

Erza started breathing hard as it was getting difficult to stay conscious. _I can't_ _black out now! I have to do this! _

Kera gritted her teeth as she started to stumble over to the red head. "Gah… you will… not… agh…" Erza noticed Kera's eyes. They were flickering between human and dragon eyes.

Kera was trying to gain back control.

That's when Erza concentrated harder to keep on going. Kera stumbled more as she forced herself towards the red head. After a few seconds she finally reached Erza and grabbed her shoulder.

But then her legs gave away and she fell on Erza sending her to the ground with her.

Erza grunted slightly as she hit the ground with her back, Kera on top of her. She was breathing hard. She felt arms tighten around her body and gasped slightly.

But then she felt something wet on her face.

"Thank you…" A voice whispered to her.

Erza's eyes snapped up and saw Kera lying on her, tears falling down her face. But what the important thing was, is that she was back to normal.

They both might be drained of magic energy but they were both alright. Well… somewhat. She had an injured leg and Kera still had her stab wound.

"I'm so sorry…" Kera told her as she hugged Erza.

"Hey… it's alright… everything is fine now." Erza told her.

Slowly now, the two supported each other and got back to their feet. They were hanging on each other, but they looked fine.

"_Incredible! First they were fighting against each other but it seems whatever possessed Kera finally stopped!" _The announcer called. _"But Sabertooth could still win! It all goes down onto Sting! If he is able to defeat all Fairy Tail members then they will gain nine points, one more above team Fairy Tail!" _

A flare was suddenly shot up in the air. Both girls looked up. "It looks like that's where Sting is." Erza stated looking up at the sky.

Kera took a step forward but cringed in pain. Erza quickly caught her. "Slow down." Kera had her hand against her abdomen. Pulling it away she noticed blood on it. She cursed slightly but took a careful deep breath.

Erza suddenly felt an arm around her. Looking to her side she noticed it was Kera. The brunette smiled slightly. "But you need support as well."

**Alright! That's it for today! Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think! **

**Until next time! **


	51. Chapter 51

**Alright guys! We're heading to the most important part of this entire story! The build up is almost done! That means even more epic chapters are ahead! This chapter is a little 'calm before the storm' so a nice little chapter here that will maybe make you smile before everything goes down the hole ;) **

**Also I'm almost done writing the Invasion Arc so I'll be starting with Tartarus very soon! Well, the Sun village first but you know what I mean. So that means if you want anything in the story, any suggestions you want to give leave them as soon as possible or else it will be sealed! I already have an imagination of how things will go and I'm pretty sure you guys will enjoy it ;) **

**Rez: Two words thank you! :D**

**Chaos: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! And things will get even better after this chapter! **

**Lingering will: I didn't even realize it was the 50th chapter :) But thank you and hope you will enjoy this one as well! **

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: Yea that would be an amazing quote! Unfortunately I'm not a professional writer. Just a hobby one ;)**

**Marty: Great to hear you enjoyed the fight! And don't worry, those swords do have a part in this story ;) **

* * *

Slowly but gradually each member of Fairy Tail got together and stood in front of Sting. He was sitting on the ground looking down to the ground. Kera was slumped over Erza's shoulder as her hand was clenched on her abdomen. She was still losing blood, but she was fighting for consciousness. She was supporting Erza after all.

Sting looks up at them. "You all amaze me. I am impressed that you all defeated everyone. But I cannot let you pass. I vow to take you all down. For Sabertooth… for Lector."

With that he stood up and glanced at everyone as he is ready to strike. He was shocked when he saw them. Even though they were all heavily injured, they were all standing there with bold expressions. He glanced at the brunette and saw her standing on her own. She was clutching at her abdomen where he could notice blood seeping out but she was standing there ready to take him on.

He lowered his head. "Why am I even doing this?" he muttered to himself as his body started to shake. "I want to do this for Lector, but… I can't…"

Sting fell to his knees lowering his head to them all. "I… I surrender."

"_Sting surrenders! This means Fairy Tail gets the last point and such win the Grand Magic Games!" _The announcer called out.

The whole crowd burst into cheers and the members were all happy. Several hugged each other while others gave each other high fives.

Erza smiled slightly as she and Kera walked over to him. "Why didn't you attack us?"

Sting shook his head as he kept his head down. "I… it wouldn't matter. Even if I would have fought, I wouldn't get to see Lector. He's gone… No matter what I do I will never get to see him again."

Erza saw something behind him and smirked slightly. "I wouldn't say that."

The Dragon Slayer was confused. He turned around and couldn't believe his eyes. Milliana stood there with Lector asleep in her arms. He walked over to her grabbing the cat from her. "How…" Tears started to form in his eyes.

Lector opened his eyes and saw his friend. He smiled and started to cry as well. Sting hugged him as the two of them cried.

Kera smiled as she saw the affectionate display. "That's… so sweet… now… I… think… I'm… going to… sleep…" She murmured before collapsing to the ground, the blood loss finally getting to her.

Erza's eyes went wide. "Kera!" she started to panic slightly. Kneeling down she moved her hands away to see how bad it was. Unfortunately it was really bad. The blood had stained her shirt and the blood trickled down her body.

Juvia came to them a little worried. She looked her over and even put her hand against Kera's head. "She needs medical attention fast. Juvia thinks she lost too much blood."

Erza slightly slapped Kera across the face. "Come on Kera. Stay awake. Don't you dare black out now."

Kera groaned as she felt Erza slap her slightly and pressure being put on her injury. "Mmm… wanna… sleep."

The red head shook her head. "You can't sleep now Kera. You have to stay awake. No matter what, do you hear me?" She told her.

Kera didn't respond at first and this made everyone panic slightly, but then she groaned again as Juvia pressed on her injury harder to keep the blood inside of her body. The brunette opened her eyes slightly and Erza smiled. She nodded. "That's good. Keep your eyes on me. Just keep them locked on me. Okay?"

She nodded slightly, but her eyesight was blurry. She could see two figures above her but not really who. The only thing she saw, were two blotches. One red and one blue.

Sting saw the situation and glanced at Kera. That's when something hit him. The smell of her, besides the blood, was awfully familiar. "Wait… are you… really the Queen of Dragons?"

"Yes she is! Why do you think the announcer kept on saying it? For fun!?" Erza slightly snapped. Immediately she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm just panicking."

"No, it's alright. I am sorry for what Minerva has done. She has gone way too far this time." Sting told her.

"Can you help her?" Juvia asked.

Sting glanced down at Kera. "I wish I could, but I can neither heal or give her blood. I am sorry."

Erza gritted her teeth. "And Wendy is with the rescue team… Where's Chelia?" She asked.

"I'm here!" A voice called. Everyone turned around and saw the other groups running over to them. Chelia came running and slid slightly on her knees. She looked down and noticed that Kera was not doing so well.

She smiled slightly. "You get in a lot of trouble don't you?"

Kera groaned slightly as an answer for her question. Chelia rubbed her hands and hovered them over Kera's injury. Her hands glowed and then the injury started to close slowly. The brunette gasped slightly as she was able to breathe again.

Her eyes opened and Kera could see Chelia above her healing her yet again. She groaned yet again. The others thought it was a bad sign but Chelia smiled reassuring them. Kera coughed slightly. Even though a little blood came up it didn't worry anyone. "Do… do I have to… repay you for saving… my life again?"

Chelia chuckled but shook her head. "No, you don't have to repay me anything. I'm just glad someone took down that crazy woman."

"Crazy…" Kera laughed, but coughed slightly. "Yea… perfect… description."

Erza shook her head. "Damn, you always worry us to no end!"

She smiled. "Well… somebody has to… keep you on your toes."

The red head rolled her eyes. Behind all of the people glancing at the new guild that has won, Hibiki stood there looking extremely worried. He wanted to go and check on her but she was still mad at him.

Erza told him that she needed time. He just hoped she was right, because it was killing him to see her hate him.

Chelia finished healing Kera and she already felt a lot better. The holes closed and she wasn't losing blood anymore, which was good, but her body was still riled up with pain. She couldn't move at the moment.

Erza helped her up in a sitting position. "How are you feeling?"

Kera hissed slightly as the red head helped her up. Her hand instantly went to her abdomen but she noticed there was no injury. She sighed slightly. "I… I'm hurting… but I think I can walk."

"That's great to hear." Erza said with a smile. Everyone around them smiled as well. They were glad it ended well.

* * *

In front of the arena all of Fairy Tail gathered to congratulate the team. The five members of the team were being bandaged up when the others came. They ran to them and Levy was the first to tackle hug Kera. "You guys did it!" She shouted.

Kera chuckled slightly as she stumbled back. Pain ran through her whole body but she didn't say anything. They were over the moon after all.

"It seems my secret weapon has succeeded." Kera turned around to hear that new voice. She was slightly shocked to see a woman in a white dress and long blonde hair standing there and smiling at her. She looked as if she was a child!

At first she was confused as to who this was but then it hit her head. She saw a picture of her once. She bowed slightly. "It's great to finally meet you Master Mavis."

The woman chuckled as she waved her hand. "You don't have to bow. I am actually glad that you reacted as my plans thought you would."

"Uh… thank you?" She asked slightly confused. The brunette on the other hand realized what she had said. "Wait… I was your secret weapon? How did you…"

"Because of your situation." Mavis explained. "I knew there was a risk that you would lose control but here we are."

Kera's eyes went wide. "Risk? If Erza hadn't drained my magic energy I would have killed her!"

"But she did save you." She giggled. Kera stood there dumbfounded. She almost killed her friends and sister and she just stood there giggling? She gave the others a confused look but they just shrugged their shoulders.

Erza moved to Kera's side with her crutch. "Hey, don't sit on the past. What happened, happened. You don't have to feel guilty for anything. Let's just be glad we're all fine."

Kera sighed and nodded. Unfortunately pain ran through her body again and she hissed as she bucked down. Erza jumped slightly but the brunette raised her hand. "I'm fine…"

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Jeez, you sound like my mom." She snickered.

Erza huffed and slammed her crutch against Kera's head. She yelped before hitting the ground. "Hey! That hurt!" she shouted as she tried to ignore the pain.

"Well now you know how it feels!"

"I should be saying that since now _you _have crutches. Now you know how _I _felt!" Kera snapped at her.

The others started laughing as they saw the two arguing about something as silly as this. Mavis smiled seeing this. "Family, you can't exchange anything for it."

Kera lied on the ground breathing a little hard. She closed her eyes slightly as the pain ran through her body. Chelia had healed her but not completely. She was still badly injured. The two of them were covered in bandages. You couldn't really identify them. They looked like mummies.

Gray walked up and smirked. "I have to say I'm really impressed. I was worried about you switching places with me. But what I want to know is how you got up and with no injuries on your body."

Erza nodded. "Yea… when we left you, you looked like you were in a coma. Wendy even couldn't do anything. How did you wake up and heal your injuries?"

Kera sighed. She knew this was coming. "Alright, I'll come clean. The truth is… it's not completely my own doing that I was able to recover so quickly."

"Well who did?" Makarov asked curious now himself how she recovered.

The brunette sat up slightly. "Well… when I was asleep… I kind of was pulled into my mind and I'm not completely sure about that part, but what is important is that I met Crystol."

"Crystol?" Everyone asked confused.

She nodded. "That's… the dragon inside of me."

"WHAT!?" Erza shouted. "Are you saying you met the dragon inside of you that is trying to kill everyone?"

Kera raised her hands. "You guys don't get it. It's not like that! She explained herself. She just wants to protect me. The problem is that she sees everyone as the enemy to me, that everyone hurts me. I tried talking to her, but she's still set on everyone being bad to me… or will be. Anyway… since she is there to protect me she pulled me into my mind and told me she was able to heal my injuries. I don't know how she done it, but here I am."

Everyone around her was quiet. It was a little hard to let something this big sink in their heads. Erza shook her head. "Couldn't you argue with her? We don't want to hurt you."

She gave her a look. "You try arguing with a ten feet tall dragon able to chew you alive!"

Levy shrugged slightly. "She's got a point there."

"Fine…" Erza let the subject slide. For now… "I'm just glad you're fine. We can deal with that dragon inside of you some other time."

Kera agreed with her, but there was something bothering her. "Hey guys… where are Natsu and the others? I was wondering why he wasn't in the team for the tournament."

Everyone turned quiet which worried the brunette. "Guys… what's going on?"

Makarov sighed hanging his head. "Natsu, Mirajane, Wendy and the three Exceeds are out to get Lucy out of jail."

"What? What is Lucy doing in jail? What did she do?" Kera asked demanding as she shot up. She even ignored the pain exploding in her body.

They all made her sit back down calming her down. They didn't need that dragon out now. "Calm down." Gray told her. "We found out that the people hosting the Grand Magic Tournament and the Princess or something are after Lucy. They want her for a reason but we don't know why. They should be back soon."

Out of nowhere they could see all the members of the guilds heading one way. "What's going on?" Kera asked.

"The King is calling all members of all guilds to the plaza." A familiar voice told her. She turned around and saw Hibiki standing there. "Hibiki…" She whispered slightly.

Erza stepped in. "Did he say why?"

He shook his head. "No, nobody knows. That is why everybody is heading over now."

"Alright, see you later." Erza told him. Hibiki nodded. He gave Kera a short. The brunette saw sorrow and guilt in his eyes before he left.

What was that about? He was the one who cheated on her. She shook her head looking the other way. Slowly the members of Fairy Tail walked over to the meeting. Gray helped Kera up to her feet while Erza got up with her crutch.

Gray looked at the two girls. "Well… let's see what the King has to say."

Kera sighed. "I just hope he doesn't want to bring up a huge celebration…" She muttered.

They took a little while to get to the plaza but they were shocked to see so many people. Well it seems everyone from every guild that was competing was here. Kera glanced around. She could see Kagura across the crowd. The woman was bandaged at her abdomen like she was, but Milliana was making sure she was not pushing herself.

The two women met their gaze and Kera could see she was still not comfortable with her and Erza's friendship with Jellal. She sighed and looked up to the place where the King was standing.

He looked down at all of the members. He nodded his head slightly. "Thank you all for coming! I am grateful you are all here. Unfortunately I couldn't attend the Game's End and I apologize for this, but I have been given terrible news." He stayed quiet for a moment which caused a few members to worry.

The King glanced at them all. "I ask for your aid. A threat is coming towards us. I ask of you all to fight with us, because 10 000 dragons will come and try to destroy us!" He shouted.

Everyone was shocked as they heard this. Evergreen shook her head. "10 000 dragons!? We didn't even have a chance against Achnologia!"

"Well… Achnologia was a special case. But Kera was able to stand against that dragon." Lisanna explained.

Evergreen grimaced. "Yes, but I don't think she is going to be able to do that again." She said seeing the situation the brunette was at the moment.

Kera was shocked, to say the least. You could even say terrified. "10 000 d-dragons?" She stuttered.

Erza was worried about her. "Hey… don't worry, we can deal with this."

The brunette held her head. "I… so many dragons… I don't know… if… if I can keep control. I couldn't even keep control under pressure of one dragon… what…" She glanced up at Erza and the red head could see that she was afraid. Her eyes were filled with worry…

"Erza… I'm scared… I don't know what will happen to me… I… I don't want to hurt anyone." She told her while gripping her slightly.

The red head calmed her down. "Hey, it's going to be alright. Don't worry. We'll make sure you're alright. Just take a deep breath." She said grabbing her hands.

Kera looked her in the eyes and saw she really meant it. Taking a deep breath she nodded. "I trust you." She whispered to her.

The two hugged each other. When they parted Kera smiled at Erza. She was glad to have a sister like her. She never really had a family, so she was glad she had found one at Fairy Tail.

"Kera watch out!" Someone shouted. The brunette turned around and her eyes went wide when she saw a huge black shadow descended on her. She raised her arms as it charged down on her.

**And the Dragons are coming! What will happen? And Kera is afraid! And what a mean person I am for ending this chapter where it did!? So many questions and I'm really mean for ending it on that cliffy there. Well, if you have anything to add please do! If things go right maybe I will post the next chapter by tomorrow. **

**Until next time! **


	52. Chapter 52

**And we're back! Okay, a lot of people have wondered if I would put in another demon in the Tartarus Arc. To be specific Necrid from Soul Calibur 2 or Charade also from the same game (btw awesome game! Love it! I have all of them!) , but that guy... well thing gives me the creeps... but hey Tartarus so he would actually fit. Anyway, if you want Necrid or Charade to be in it or neither let me know. So it's either Necrid, Charade or neither. Three choices. **

**I know I'm asking a lot but, Tartarus will be one Arc that I want to be pleasing for the readers since it's a big Arc. And after this I won't ask you guys anything anymore. So sorry to annoy you! I just want to make it perfect for you guys. **

**So back to the story now. Things will get very interesting at the end of this chapter! You'll see it when you read it ;) **

**Master vanitas: Yes I love that game! I still play it even now! I love all the characters, even though Voldo is a creep *shudder* Well I let you guys know about the idea. So if you want Necrid in it vote for him! ;) **

**Rez: Yes, I wonder what that shadow is ;) **

**Chaos: I know which one you mean and it does sound great! It would be a good theme song for Kera! **

**Lingering will: Fairy Tail is number one! They always come out on top. :) And congrats on beating the mysterious figure on critical mode! That's hard work ;) **

**Marty: Well here's the next chapter so you can see for yourself if it is great or not! So enjoy! **

**xMisaka: Just hang on, you can't rush love ;) And I'm happy to hear that there are few to none mistakes here. And of course that you like it! So hope you enjoy this chapter as mush as you did the others! **

**Alex: Okay, let me try and picture Kera. As your regular clothes she wears blue slim jeans with black boots. Mostly red tank tops or T-Shirts with a blue jacket/jean jacket (like from Family's Christmas Chaos chapter) But in the GMG I was thinking like Erza's outfit just with purple slim jeans and instead the armored gloves she would have purple/black gloves. Also include the cloak she had on during the final battle ;) Hope that helps ;) I can't draw so I can't give you a picture. And also yes Crystol is a she ;) Hope this helped! **

**Dark impetus: That outfit does look amazing and would be fit for a Queen. Especially the cape ;) **

**Hikage Izumi: Well I wrote it down at the beginning of this AN so vote for whoever you want! It's one of those three possibilities! **

**Lord kyurem: Yes Necrid was a human soldier that seeked out Soul Edge like the rest of them. He got turned into the demon and sent to the Chaos where he went insane and such. I do feel sorry for the guy ;) **

**Dragon storm: Thank you, and if you think that then vote for Necrid ;) **

**Pizza joe: That's true, what's a weapon without its master. They both are necessary and important. **

**Fon master: Necrid is awesome so if you want him in vote for him ;) **

**Wow long AN, haha, well enjoy guys! **

* * *

Kera raised her arms in front of her as the shadow descended on her. She waited for the hit, some sort of pain, but yet it never came. Instead she felt something smash into her. Opening her eyes she saw two white arms around her. She turned her head back and saw Archangel was holding her. She had grabbed her before the shadow hit her.

The Exceed sighed in relief. "I arrived just in time."

She let Kera go who stumbled back holding her abdomen. She was still injured and the sudden attack from Archangel didn't help much.

People around them took a step back at what they saw but Kera was still confused as to what was going on. Archangel was standing in front of her so she was blocking her view. "What's going on?" She asked stumbling on her feet.

Archangel had her sword drawn out as a figure spoke. "You had to get in the way!"

"I will stop you and your plans. You are not going to get anywhere near her." She stated. "Not when I am still breathing."

Kera stumbled around to see who had tried to kill her. Her eyes went wide when she saw the person. "R-Rogue?" She asked shocked.

It was him, she was definite about it, but he looked so different. He looked older and… more sadistic! The man who looked like an older version of Rogue gritted his teeth. "I thought I left you with the others to die."

Kera frowned. "Wait… are you saying that Natsu and Lucy are in trouble?"

The older Rogue chuckled as he saw her. "Don't worry about them. You on the other hand should be." With that his whole body turned into a shadow. He somehow passed Archangel with ease before heading straight for Kera.

In the last second she was able to dodge the shadow but Rogue appeared and punched her back. He then casted shadows around his hands before shooting it at the brunette who was still regaining her composure. The shadow hit her and she screamed out in pain.

Kera hit the ground gasping for air. "Kera!" Erza shouted in shock. Archangel quickly slashed her sword down towards Rogue. He dodged the attack but quickly was kicked back.

Gray and Lisanna ran over to Kera and pulled her back carefully. Lisanna made sure she was alright while Gray joined Archangel to fight this Rogue look alike.

The white Exceed saw this and frowned slightly. "Go Gray. I'll take care of him. Take Kera and get her out of here."

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Just do it!" Archangel shouted at him.

Rogue laughed as he stood back up on his feet. "You won't get in the way of my plans. I will get my way. Because now she is weak and vulnerable. I will become the Dragon King!"

Kera gasped as Lisanna pulled her up on her feet before supporting her. "Come on, we have to leave." They were about to leave but Rogue appeared in front of them with a sick grin on his face. He quickly threw Lisanna back while grabbing Kera by the neck. She gasped for air again as she clung at his arm.

Squeezing his hand tighter Rogue grinned wider as he saw the girl in front of him squirming for her life. If she died right here then everything would go to plan. He watched her eyes slowly going dull as her struggles became less.

"Get your hands off of her!" A voice yelled. Before he knew it, Rogue was blasted back letting Kera go. She hit the ground as she was finally able to breathe in air again.

"Are you okay?" Kera glanced up and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Hibiki was above her looking down at her worriedly. "H-Hib-iki?" She coughed still trying to get air in her lungs.

He smiled at her and nodded. "It's me. Don't worry, I got you."

Several emotions started to swirl inside of her. Why was he here? Why would he help her? Did he still have feelings for her? But he cheated on her! Why would he save her? He helped her back on her feet, even though it was a little slow.

Rogue gritted his teeth. "Hibiki, I knew you would be trouble. It seems I have missed my chance by a few minutes."

Kera coughed slightly. "Who the hell are you?" She asked him. He looked so much like Rogue. He sounded like him, but he was with Sting making sure others were alright. They had made a truce between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail… except for Minerva.

"I'm Rogue." He said with a grin. Everyone around them looked confused. "But Rogue… he's with Sting. You can't be him."

Archangel shook her head. "It is Rogue. The future Rogue."

"What?" Kera asked shocked glancing at the person who had tried to kill her.

"That is correct. I am Rogue from the future. I have come back in time to make things right." He explained while having this sick amusing smile on his face.

Others started to join in the conversation. "By killing her? How is that going to benefit anyone!?" Erza shouted.

Rogue was standing in the middle of a crowd of people with Kera who was being supported by Hibiki and Archangel was standing with her sword drawn. The man laughed. "Oh, it will benefit… me."

He glanced at Kera and bowed with mockery written all over it. "I forgot to bow to the Queen of all Dragons, the most powerful and highly regarded person in the future." He raised his head. "And my number one target."

Kera gritted her teeth. "You're a Dragon Slayer, you should be, even though I do not always take advantage of this position, listening to me. I am your Queen."

"Well… I do not believe that you are capable of your position. You do not know what the future holds. Because of _you _it is in ruins."

"W-What?" She asked shocked.

"Don't listen to him Kera." Archangel told her. "Rogue isn't the only one who came back from the future. Lucy did as well. She warned us. She gave her life so we could get to you. Kera, if you die the future world will be in ruins."

Rogue chuckled. "To be exact if you die I become Dragon King."

"What will that title do good for you?" Kera asked with a frown. What was a stupid title do anyway?

Archangel tightened her grip on her sword. "Kera, if he kills you there won't be anyone able to stop Achnologia and Zeref! I know Natsu and the others are strong but without you they won't be able to do it. Also with the title of Dragon King he can control the dragons that are coming towards us!"

Kera gritted her teeth. That would be bad. Rogue smirked as he took a step forward. "The Queen of Dragons, you Kera, are a very important person in the future. Your friend Lucy closed the gates that caused the destruction of our world."

"Lucy would never do that." Kera shot back but hissed in pain. She was still battered up from the games. She was in no shape to fight Rogue. Hibiki held her. "Take it easy Kera."

"Oh she would!" Rogue stated. "She is the one who ruined this world before you did. After the doors closed the dragons were able to destroy everything. Some people died but you Fairy Tail were able to get out with not much harm done. Except for your precious Hibiki. He died as well as some other friends of yours." Rogue lowered his head and shook it. "At first you took it alright. But weeks later…" He shook his head.

He then snapped his head up and pointed at her. "You Kera finally lost control and ordered all the dragons for the extinction of human kind! You snapped and tried to kill everyone!" He shouted pointing at her.

Everyone stayed quiet. Kera couldn't believe it. She really was the cause for everyone to die? Was she… really going to kill all her friends? Hibiki noticed this and shook her. "Hey, don't listen to him. He's probably lying. You wouldn't do that."

Would she? She lost control… she almost killed Erza… what would stop her from killing everyone?

Archangel glared down at Rogue. "So you are doing this for the greater good? Why not just stop Lucy from closing the gates? Why isn't that enough? Then Kera wouldn't lose control."

"Caught on quickly." He chuckled. "I want to kill her because I want that power for myself. I am going to be the ruler of all dragons. I will kill the Queen, the most feared person even for the dragons themselves!" He laughed. Quickly he turned into a shadow and headed straight towards Kera yet again passing Archangel.

Kera couldn't move since she was still in pain and Hibiki moved in front of her. But she knew he wouldn't stand a chance either. That's why she pushed him away. She was not going to let anyone die for her. If she had to die, she will do it, but she won't take her friends with her.

"Kera don't!" Hibiki yelled as he hit the ground. Kera watched the shadow head for her. "I won't let that future come to life." She said simply to herself. She lowered her head ready for execution. She knew the others would stop him, but she can't let herself be the reason for the death of her friends.

A sudden blur appeared in front of her. Kera's eyes went wide. Out of nowhere Erza jumped in front of her summoning a sword and cutting the shadow in half. The two halves of the shadow passed them and came back together behind them.

Rogue appeared again a little pissed that he still wasn't able to kill her.

Erza frowned as she leaned on her crutch. "You won't get her. No matter what you say, it won't change our minds. Even if it was true that she is the reason of the extinction of human kind, we won't let you kill her."

Kera couldn't believe she was doing this. "Erza…"

The red head turned around, but looked passed her to Rogue. "Also, she is part of our family and we won't let anything happen to her."

Rogue smirked as he chuckled slightly. "Do you really believe you can do anything? There is a reason why I came at this time. You are all at your weakest and the most vulnerable. She is at her weakest and most vulnerable." He said turning to Kera.

Kera gritted her teeth. He was right, she was weak and vulnerable. She doesn't have any or barely any magic left, she is injured badly and she is extremely out of it. She had no chance on beating Rogue in this state she was in. She's just an injured, helpless little girl.

_**No! **_

Her breath hitched. _No, no, no, no! Not now! Any time but now! _She thought panicked. Kera gasped as she fell to her knees, pain running through her head. It wasn't much but she didn't have any strength to fight back.

Rogue took a step back seeing what was happening. He gritted his teeth. "No, you should be weak! You shouldn't be able to transform! The dragons aren't even here yet!" He shouted a little bit panicked.

Kera yelped as she fell on her hands and knees. Her abdomen was burning and her vision was blurry. She couldn't concentrate. She couldn't fight back! She…

_**I will not let him win! He will die for his actions! **_

The brunette cried out in pain as she turned around and fell on her back. Her eyes were now slits and her body was changing. Her hands turned into claws and her legs the same. Her back arched and yet again white lines ran down her face down her body and arms.

Erza, Archangel and Hibiki looked horrified. "Kera!" They shouted. Erza, who was the closest to her tried to help her, but her friend stopped screaming in agony and simply stood up. Erza noticed that she was now different again. Why won't this stupid dragon leave Kera alone!?

Kera's head rose up in the air and she glared at Rogue who flinched slightly. This was not part of his plan. Definitely not. _"__**You wish to kill the Queen of Dragons? Then I shall show you the true power of the Dragon Queen!" **_

Rogue laughed slightly. "You can't fight. Not in that pitiful body! You are injured and I am completely fine. You don't even have any magic energy left!"

"_**Then I shall change the playing field." **_Kera's voice sounded a mix of her own voice and that of a dragon. Her eyes flashed a golden and suddenly a white aura surrounded her. Closing her eyes she let the aura run through her body.

Erza was shocked as she saw what was happening. The white aura was actually healing all of Kera's injuries!

Archangel stood there paralyzed. "Impossible."

"Is that how she healed before the final battle?" Erza wondered to herself.

Kera opened her eyes her golden eyes flashing again. Everyone was shocked to see Kera now completely healed from her injuries. Even the one from her abdomen. Rogue snarled slightly. This was not how he planned this.

The now dragon possessed Kera grinned at Rogue showing her fangs. _**"Now, shall we begin?"**_

**Now that is a mean cliffhanger! Well I'll stop blabbing, I already did enough at the beginning ;) Anyway, don't forget to leave your opinion in a review! **

**Until next time! **


	53. Chapter 53

**And welcome back to the next awesome chapter! So hope you guys are ready ;) As for the additional demon, orange Necrid will be in it, but he just has a minor role. Well, he'll have a role but not a major one. So hope that's alright with you guys ;) Also I'll be writing to everyone back except for the reviews that were votes for orange Necrid **

**Alex: Glad I could clear it up ;) Well we'll see how things will turn out with both Crystol and Future Rogue. And yes Crystol is helpful in healing Kera but we'll see if she's good or not**

**Hikage Izumi: Nice, well my top five fighters are Cassandra, Taki, Talim, Kilik and yea Necrid as well ;) At least the characters I can fight with, too bad Necrid wasn't in more games**

**Haruka: I didn't know that. But that's interesting to know! **

**xMisaka: I know my cliffies are mean ;) And it's great to hear that you think that this story is one of the best stories. Makes me so happy :) And I can understand, it is a hassle with the following ;P **

**Marty: Yes you were right ;) Well I made it so that you don't know if Crystol is good or not, until the very end. And here's the next chapter so hope you enjoy! **

**Meowhaha: Yea I probably will do an original Arc and I already have some few ideas. I'm still thinking them through but some time in the future I will give you guys these few ideas and you can vote which one you want. Sounds good? ;) **

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: Great to hear that! Hope this will be another great chapter you will enjoy ;) **

* * *

Future Rogue looked at the Dragon Queen slightly in fear. This was bad, he did not want this to happen. This… was changing into a complete different future he intended. Everyone around them was standing still not quite sure what to do. Should they help? Should they stay away?

Kera or Crystol grinned as she glared down at Rogue. _**"I see, you did not intend for me to arrive. What foolish belief do you have? You should have known that I will not let anyone harm my master." **_

Rogue frowned. "I knew you were going to come out eventually, but from my time it was after the tournament. It seems you arrived much, much earlier than expected. Because you came out and the two of you killed everyone. I can still remember the guild hall stained with red. Dead bodies lying around. Everyone, not even the Master was spared from you."

Erza frowned. So that is how Kera would have killed them. Because of the dragon inside of her. She was the reason why they would be dead. So that meant that this dragon, or Crystol as Kera would call her, came out for the first time after the dragons came, after Hibiki died.

But this time she already had the dragon.

Crystol laughed. _**"That is truly an amazing sight I would gladly see for myself. I have already argued with my master about this. She claims that these… mortals are harmless. She claims they are her friends. I knew humans were vicious, brutal and the worst species to live in this world." **_She turned around to glance at Erza. _**"Yet I have seen these people risk their lives for my master. I gave them enough reasons to kill me, to kill Kera, but they did not. They kept on helping her, no matter what." **_

Erza smiled slightly. Finally, maybe finally they have reached to her, showed her that they weren't the enemy.

"_**But of course not all humans are harmless. There are several people in this world I wish to tear apart, but this guild you call Fairy Tail, is not one of them. You on the other hand are a part of the many people I wish to tear apart. You and the others, especially that **_**woman **_**will suffer." **_

Out of nowhere four seals appeared under her feet and the four elements burst out with amazing power surrounding the teenage girl. _**"You are going to pay for everything." **_She stated the elements getting stronger by the second.

The others had to take a step back away from her. The fire and wind was heating up the place. Erza stumbled back but Hibiki grabbed her before she fell to the ground. Archangel gritted her teeth. This was not good.

Rogue growled. Should he fight? Should he wait for a better time? But when would… wait… yes… that could actually work. A sinister smirk appeared on his face as he watched Kera get more vicious.

Crystol smirked. _**"Be ready to die! I can't wait to sink my claws into your body!" **_She shouted before charging at Rogue with all four elements surrounding her. Rogue's eyes went wide and quickly turned into a shadow, dodging the attack.

Crystol landed on the ground destroying the stones. She turned around snarling as she saw Rogue appear unharmed. _**"You wanted to fight the Queen of Dragons!? HERE YOU'LL HAVE HER!" **_She shouted collecting all her magic energy and focusing it all together. _**"ELEMENTAL ROAR!" **_She shouted sending the attack straight at Rogue.

A huge explosion erupted and everyone had to shield themselves. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of Rogue. Crystol sniffed the area. _**"Come out you coward! Hide in your shadows but eventually they will vanish in the rays of the light!" **_

Rogue laughed as the shadows moved around them. _"The night is filled with unending shadows. You will never know when I will strike." _

Crystol growled as she kept on looking around. A big shadow rose up behind her. Both Erza and Hibiki saw this and their eyes went wide. "Watch out!" Erza shouted hoping she would hear her.

She did, but unfortunately it was too late. While turning around Rogue appeared out of the shadow and punched Crystol back hard. She crashed to the floor and quickly Rogue smashed down on her. He laid his palm over her chest before sending a burst of shadow through her. She gasped and quickly kicked him away.

Rogue stood up from the ground and smirked before vanishing in the shadows again. The brunette scrambled back to her feet but somehow her legs gave away and she crumbled to her knees. A hand went to her chest as she was breathing hard.

She blinked a few times and her eyes went back to her normal green and her body transformed back to normal again. She was Kera again, but how? She looked at her hands obviously confused. _What happened? Why am I back?_

"Kera!" Two pair of hands helped her back up to her feet. Looking up she saw both Hibiki and Archangel looking at her worried. "What happened?" She asked confused.

"Rogue done something to you. Whatever it was it sent Crystol back inside and you were able to come back out." Erza explained walking over to them with her crutch.

Kera groaned grabbing her head. "My head…" She mumbled. Shaking her head slightly she looked at herself. Bending around she noticed her abdomen did not hurt at all. She was shocked. "How… this is… impossible… I'm…"

"That dragon of yours healed you. It's actually quite amazing." Hibiki said smiling.

Kera looked up at him not sure what she should feel at the moment. "Hibiki…" She mumbled.

The boy already knew where this was going. "Kera, you have to listen to me. What you saw, it wasn't what you thought. Jenny… she threw herself on me kissing me out of nowhere. I tried pushing her away but she didn't move. I promise I have no feelings for her. I only have feelings for you."

She smiled slightly. "Oh Hibiki." Tears forming in her eyes. She then hugged him burying her head in his neck. "I'm so sorry for punching you in the face! I… I was just mad and…"

"H-Hey, calm down. I'm sorry for everything. I was oblivious to Jenny's affection towards me. I didn't know, I swear. Of course who would ever not fall in love with me?" He said with a grin.

Kera pushed him and Hibiki laughed. "But I'm really sorry. I really didn't want this to happen. I went after you to talk but Erza here said you needed some time, well after she tried to kill me, the same with Archangel… you really have friends that will kill for you." He said rubbing his neck, remembering when Archangel had her sword against it. "But I gave you some time like you needed. I really wanted to help you, but I didn't want to hurt you as well."

The brunette smiled. "I forgive you." She said. Hibiki grinned and kissed her. "I love you so much." He said.

Everyone smiled as they saw this. Erza smiled, happy that her friend was back together with Hibiki. She really deserves him.

A loud sound caught everyone's attention. Glancing up they saw the huge gates slowly creeping open. Kera watched how they opened. So Lucy didn't shut them… why would she shut the gates anyway?

Her eyes went wide as a strong scent crossed her nose. "No…" She whispered. Looking up at the gates she pulled herself from everyone and stood up. "Close the gates!" She shouted at them hoping they would hear her.

Gritting her teeth she shouted again. "I SAID CLOSE THE GATES!"

Archangel held her back. "What are you saying Kera!? That's what we don't want to have! Those gates need to stay open!"

"No!" Kera shouted struggling in the Exceeds grasp. "They need to close them! Now! Before it's too late!"

Erza looked confused as well. "What are you saying Kera? Why should they close them?"

A loud roar answered their questions. Everyone looked up to the gates paralyzed as they saw a huge figure coming out of the gates. "What the…" Hibiki muttered.

Kera gritted her teeth. "Close the gates! The dragons are coming out of the gates!" She shouted.

Everyone looked shocked as they watched a huge dragon come out of the gates. No matter how much Kera yelled and shouted, trying to tell them to close the gates, more and more dragons came out of the portal.

How could this happen? Wait… that man… he… Rogue from the future… he probably wanted the dragons to come, but why?

Archangel couldn't believe. "So the dragons, that are going to destroy us…"

"Are coming out of the gate." Erza finished for the Exceed. She couldn't believe it either.

Kera gritted her teeth. "They need to close the gates! They…" She stopped as she saw a bright light coming from the gates. Twelve bright lights to be exact and they were closing the gates… at least trying.

Several dragons were already out but those few were already enough. But there was one fear Kera had while glancing at the dragons. She could count seven… seven dragons.

Everyone just watched as the seven dragons walked around the town. They were huge. Just like Achnologia.

Several Fairy Tail members knew what this meant. "How can we defeat seven dragons when we couldn't even make a scratch on Achnologia!?" Gray asked definitely shocked to see seven dragons.

Suddenly everyone remembered one important teammate. They all turned their heads to Kera. The brunette was on the ground holding her head. She was trying to block everything around herself out.

Archangel knelt down in front of her. "Kera, you are the Queen of Dragons! You can call them off! They'll listen to you!"

"I can't…" Kera muttered holding her head.

"Why not!?" Erza shouted as the dragons started to rampage the town.

The brunette held her head. "I can't because I'm scared! I can't do this!"

Erza grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Don't be scared Kera! You can't do that right now! We need you!"

"I'm useless!" She shouted at the red head. "I couldn't do anything against Achnologia and you think I can do anything with _seven _dragons!?"

"You're the only chance we have." She told her softly. "Come on Kera…"

The brunette closed her eyes. She tried to see if Crystol knew anything, but she couldn't find her anywhere. _What's going on? Normally she would be there… What's… agh! _

She gripped her head as a shot of pain ran through her. Everyone else flinched as they saw this. Erza panicked slightly. "Kera what's wrong!?"

"M-My h-head… h-hurts… agh!" She screamed out in pain grabbing her head. Archangel looked her in the eyes trying to see if Crystol was trying to take over again, but that wasn't it. Her eyes weren't turning into slits, so what was wrong with her?

A sudden crash alerted everyone. Turning around they saw a huge dragon that was covered in flames standing right in front of them. Archangel thought that dragon was smiling at them.

This… was not good.

**Not a long chapter I know, but I'll post the next one tomorrow. So until then let me know what you thought about this chapter and any other things you want to leave behind ;) **

**Until next time! **


	54. Chapter 54

**Like I promised here is the next chapter and it's a bit longer than the last one. You won't believe what will happen ;) So I'll keep this short this time and let you guys get to the story! **

**Rez: Yes they made up! But of course things aren't done yet! **

**Chaos: Yep, but it's not over yet! **

**Dark impetus: Well I'm glad they make a good couple! Well you all thought it since you all wanted them to stay together ;) **

**Lingering will: Yes, yes he is. No other words said :) **

**xMisaka: Welcome back! Ha, yes they are back together! And for Erza and Lucy, maybe not official but I think you can see hints here and there ;) so they won't be too jealous**

**Alex: Yes the dragons are here! And Crystol? Well you'll have to read and find out what the hell is wrong with her ;) As for Lucy, I know the last chapters didn't have her and I have a reason for it. This is a lot centered around Kera, but I promise after two or three chapters she should be back. But in this chapter there is Lucy in as well ;) **

**Danny boy: At the moment she's not in here but in a few chapter one or two she should be back. Well in this one there will be Lucy so it'll be somewhat bearable for the next chapters without her ;) **

**Hikage Izumi: I'm glad you enjoy the chapter and I'll be writing an original Arc in the future after Tartarus. **

**Pizza joe: I also used Chaos ;) **

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: Well I've got a few ideas but you can leave one here. **

* * *

The flame dragon glared down at the humans in front of him. He thought they would cower, but they weren't moving a muscle. He smirked. They were going to see the true power of a dragon.

He shot a Flame Beam straight at the group of humans. Everyone else was caught in it and thrown away.

Kera hit the ground grabbing her head. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening… she grabbed her head as more explosions surrounded her.

Archangel was suddenly at her side. She shook her. "Come on Kera! Snap out of it!" The brunette closed her eyes as another shot of pain ran through her head. What was happening to her? Why… why was she having this agonizing headache!?

Other members were blasted by another roar attack from the flame dragon.

_Atlas Flame. _That name ran through her head. Was… was that this dragon's name? But how… how did she know that? She screamed out in pain as another shot of pain ran through her head.

_Give up… _

No!

Agh! What's happening!?

Atlas Flame roared. His eyes fell on the members of Fairy Tail who were still getting back on their feet. He smirked. "So you mortal humans believe that you can stand against me?"

Archangel looked back at Kera. She was holding her head in pain. Why was she in pain? What was happening to her?

Out of nowhere Kera snapped her head up and let out an ear piercing roar. Everyone stopped as they glanced over at their brunette teammate. Even Atlas Flame stopped. He cocked his head as he saw Kera on the ground.

His eyes went wide. "Impossible…" He muttered. That scent… it was the same as _hers. _

Others looked at Kera worried. She was standing there holding her head, but surprising everyone four different seals appeared under her. Following those seals the magic blasted out. The four elements.

Kera then snapped out and glared at the dragon in front of them. Atlas smirked. "So it is you. It seems she did have a child. But he promised us that we will be ruling this world! And you are just a human. You can't…" He stopped as he was hit in the chest. While he was talking Kera had blasted herself into the dragon sending it back.

Others were shocked. Makarov had punched him and it didn't leave a scratch!

Atlas staggered back and growled. "How dare you!" He shouted.

Kera stood there gritting her teeth. She was completely unaware of her surroundings. The only thing that was in her mind was…

_Kill_

She snarled at him. "How dare you! I am your QUEEN! You are to listen to me! Not some peasant!" She shouted.

Archangel stood next to Erza. She frowned. "Something isn't right…" She muttered. Erza nodded slightly as she leaned herself on her. She had lost her crutch in the blast but that wasn't going to stop her.

Atlas glared at her. "You are not a dragon. You do not have a right to tell us what to do. You are still human."

Something flashed in Kera's eyes. "Then I will show you what a human can do!" She snapped and was covered in all four elements again. She charged straight at Atlas and smashed into his chest yet again making him stumble back.

Jumping back she used an Elemental Roar and hit him straight on again. Atlas was shocked to see that a human could actually do damage to him.

Kera jumped into the air and yelled. "I AM THE RIGHTFUL QUEEN! I WILL RULE THIS WORLD NOT YOU! ANYONE WHO DISOBEYES ME WILL DIE!"

"That doesn't sound right." Hibiki stated taking a step back.

Erza shook her head. What was wrong with Kera!? She never acted like this, not even when Crystol was out. Then something hit her.

Rouge… he done something to her. When he blasted her in the chest he must have done something!

She was about to say something to Archangel but a noise stopped them. Turning around they saw that large eggs hit the ground. Immediately the Exceed grabbed her sword while Erza summoned hers. Those eggs didn't seem to be good news.

And they were right. Out of those eggs small dragons emerged crawling over to them. Archangel took a step back. "This is not good. We need to do something."

"How about fighting these things off and getting Kera back to her senses." Erza suggested holding her sword tighter.

Archangel glanced up. Kera blasted another shot towards the dragon in front of them. Atlas shrugged it off this time and sent his flaming roar towards her. Yet Kera was ready for it. With her own roar she held off the attack.

They were in a lock for a few moments but then both of them stopped. The brunette gritted her teeth and jumped up. At that moment Atlas stopped. It seems he had heard something. He humpfed as he glanced at Kera.

With a quick smash of his fist he successfully hit the brunette sending her to the ground crashing through the rubble. She was sent back causing a huge dent in the ground. Kera gritted her teeth and jumped again trying to punch the dragon.

Atlas had enough. He used his flame roar again, this time sending her away and probably out.

Everyone saw this and panicked. That was definitely not good.

"Archangel! Go after Kera!" Erza told her. The Exceed hesitated. He wasn't going to just ditch them with these beasts.

Erza saw this and gritted her teeth. "Go! Find out what's going on with Kera!" She blocked an attack from one of the small dragons. "I think Rogue done something to her when they fought!"

"Alright, but I will be back quickly." Archangel gave in. She couldn't do anything to fight against Erza. She had her mind set.

Erza nodded at her. "Good, don't let me down."

She bowed slightly with one hand over her heart. "I swear that I will protect Kera." With that she used her wings to fly away after Kera.

* * *

Natsu roared as he smashed his fist into Rouge, but the man quickly raised his hands to block the attack. "Forget it Natsu, you won't be able to defeat me."

The Fire Dragon Slayer glared at him. "No you will pay for what you have done. You are not getting away with this."

"I am getting away with this!" he laughed holding his stomach. "And you don't even know the best part!"

Natsu snarled. "I know, you're controlling the dragons to tear us apart. Nothing special about that, we will fight you and we will beat. Not if you noticed but there are seven dragons and seven Dragon Slayers. And Dragon Slayers destinies are to slay dragons."

Future Rogue smirked at him. "Oh but I wasn't talking about the dragons. Like I told your friends, I come from a future were Fairy Tail has been slaughtered by just one person and only one person alone."

The pink haired boy frowned. What was he talking about? There isn't anyone that strong. Or was he talking about Zeref?

The Shadow Magic user raised his hand in the air. "I will become the Dragon King and gain the complete power of the dragons!"

Natsu tried to send a blast of fire at him but he blocked it with his shadow magic. "You're never going to gain the control because you can't have it! Only the Queen has it! Don't you realize that!? You're a Dragon Slayer as well! Only the person who is the child of the Elemental Dragon is the Queen!"

"Except if you take that power by force or better yet have it in your hands." He said with a smirk.

His eyes narrowed as he heard Rogue. He wasn't… "Shit… Kera…" He said looking down at the ground, but at that moment something hit him in the side and was thrown off of the dragon. He yelled as he fell down, but he also heard a scream. Looking down he saw it was Lucy and the bigger problem was that she was naked!

The two fell through the sky until they hit a bell which, due to the momentum, started hitting the ground and kept on skidding around. Natsu groaned as he was in the bell with Lucy. "I… did not… see… that coming…" he stated as they kept on jumping around in the bell.

After a while the bell stopped and the two people crawled out. Natsu plopped himself on the ground. "Too much… and why are you naked!?" he shouted.

Lucy tried to cover herself up. "Don't look at me!" She shouted while throwing a rock at him.

"Ow!" He whined.

"Natsu!" another voice shouted. Looking up he saw it was Happy. He was flying towards them, but then saw Lucy. "Whoa Lucy! I knew you were desperate but stripping!?"

"It's not what you think!" Lucy snapped at the blue cat.

In a flash of light Virgo was in front of Lucy holding some clothes in her hands. "Do you need clothes Princess?"

"Of course I do!" She snapped taking the clothes from her. "And don't you look!" She yelled at Natsu.

The pink haired Dragon Slayer grumbled as he turned around. But his thoughts quickly went back to what Rogue said. He was talking about having it in his own hands. Does he have Kera in his hands?

Whatever was going on they had to find Kera as quickly as possible. He turned to the blue Exceed. "Happy, go and find Kera."

This caught the attention of Lucy who was mostly done dressing up. "Kera? Why what's wrong?"

Natsu sighed. "I think Rogue is out for her, why I don't know. He said something about wanting to become Dragon King and having Kera in his hands. I don't know what he means with that but it can't be anything good." He told her.

Lucy looked worried. Why did Rogue want Kera? Because she was the Queen of Dragons? God she hoped that she was alright. She hasn't seen her or the others since she was taken.

Happy saluted simply. "Don't worry! I'll find her!"

"And make sure she's safe." Natsu told him. The cat nodded and flew away. He sighed as he stood up. Lucy put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Luce, for now we have to make sure we can fend off these dragons." He told her.

"Is there any way to defeat these dragons Natsu? Everyone is having problems. I even saw Master trying to take on a Fire Dragon."

"Wait did you say Fire Dragon!?" Natsu shouted spinning around and grabbing Lucy by her shoulders. The blonde nodded a bit frightened. Natsu grinned at her. "Oh I got a sweet plan! Oh and if you find Kera or something tell her to find me as soon as possible!"

Lucy nodded. "S-Sure."

"Thanks Luce! We're going to get through this! I just know it!" He stated before running off.

Lucy just stood there blinking in confusion. What just happened?

She wasn't quite sure herself. Natsu had just run off saying something about having an idea and trying to find Kera.

She rubbed her head slightly. "Ugh… Natsu that idiot." She mumbled.

Looking around she noticed something was on the ground. "What's that?" she asked no one as she walked over to it. Kneeling down she noticed it was a small book.

"A book?"

* * *

It didn't take long for the dragons to destroy the place. Debris was everywhere. All of the mages came to a conclusion, there were seven Dragon Slayers and there were seven Dragons. They left the dragons over to the Dragon Slayers while every other mage fought against the smaller dragon hatchlings.

But one of those seven Dragon Slayers was missing. One of them was blasted away by one of the dragons. That person was now lying in the middle of the debris unconscious.

The unconscious form of Kera was lying on some rocks as the wind blew some of her hair out of the way. She had been blasted away by Atlas Flame and was knocked out immediately as she hit the ground.

Screeches and roars were heard and slowly the small dragons appeared around her. One of them walked up to the unmoving body sniffing it wondering if it was truly dead or just pretending.

It moved back and opened its mouth. Better safe than sorry. The beast was ready to shoot a beam at her, but out of nowhere a sword impaled through its head killing it. The other beasts turned around and were shocked to see a white Exceed standing over one of their dead friends.

Archangel pulled the sword out. "You will not harm her!" She shouted charging towards the beasts. The smaller dragons started shooting at her but Archangel blocked and dodged them with ease. She slashed at them cutting them down, one by one, making sure none of them would even get near Kera.

The white Exceed kept on fighting and fighting, the only problem was that more and more of these beasts kept popping up, it's like there was no end to them. She gritted her teeth. "I can't hold them back forever." She told herself, cutting another dragon down.

Turning around she was hit in the shoulder by one of those dragons. She cried out in pain stumbling back. She gripped her shoulder which was now bleeding. Grabbing her sword tighter she charged at them again, striking them down.

Yet they still kept on coming. Archangel twirled around cutting down another row of dragons. She was shot in the side making her fall to her knees. She grabbed her side and turned around. At least ten of those dragons were glaring down at her.

"No… I can't… I can't fail. Not now… not here…" She got back on her feet using her sword as help. She made a promise and she won't break it.

Getting up she stood in front of the unconscious form of Kera. The dragons came closer every second that passed. Archangel tightened her grip on her sword while gritting her teeth. _I won't fail… even if I have to go down trying. _

One of those dragons snuck up behind them and snarled. It lunged straight towards Archangel. It was about to tear her apart but in the last second the dragon was blasted away.

Archangel turned around and saw this. Before she knew it a bright blast surrounded them killing all of the dragons. The Exceed had to shield her eyes at the bright light, but when it passed she blinked a few times.

In front of her stood a woman wearing a cloak and a hood covered her head. Archangel glared at her. "Who are you?"

"Is that how you greet a friend?"

**Oh that's a mean cliffhanger! Well I'll keep it short and tell you guys that to leave a review ;) **

**Until next time! **


	55. Chapter 55

**Since I ended it at a really mean cliffhanger last chapter I decided to post the next chapter for today. See, I'm so nice to you guys! Anyway, I think you're really going to enjoy this chapter. Not much fighting but something very important ;) **

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: Maybe, I'll think about it, you'll be able to decide which one you want so just hang on ;) **

**Chaos: Yes a friend, now who could this friend be? Hm... **

**Dark impetus: You'll find out very soon, read down and you'll find out! **

**Rez: Good! That's how it's supposed to be ;) **

**Alex: Well I'm a good person and updated the next day. I'm glad the Lucy scene is good and will hold you together till the next one. Right now it's Kera time and what the hell Rogue did to her! Well I hope some things will be explained in this chapter ;) **

**Lingering will: Oh yes, it's just getting better and better. **

**xMisaka: Maybe I am. Rogue may be helping me with these mean cliffhangers. Hehe, and with Hibiki, well to say the truth my first choice was Sting, but he was way back in the story, mostly right about now and that was a bit to long sine a lot of people wanted a pairing way earlier, so the next best choice was Hibiki. I think he's cute and awesome. Well... when he isn't with the Trimes going all player but I still think he's cute. **

* * *

Erza slashed at the nearest dragon killing it. Pulling her sword out she tried to turn around but was blasted back. She cried out in pain as she fell back and hit the ground hard. She gritted her teeth as she tried to get back up, but her arms were failing her.

_Damn… my injuries are getting to me. _She thought bitterly. _I should have listened to them. _The red head collapsed back on to the ground. _I can't… I… I can't… _

The dragons advanced on her ready to kill her. Erza gritted her teeth as her eyes were closed. _I failed… I… I'm sorry Kera… I can't… keep my promise this time… I'm sorry…_

Erza waited for the attack to come. The attack that would kill her and send her to the afterworld. The only guilt she had was that she couldn't be there for Kera, that she couldn't help her… that she couldn't be the big sister she needed.

She failed her.

Before the beasts lunged at her and killed her, a light appeared in front of her. That light turned into a blast sending all of the dragons back.

Erza slowly opened her eyes. She groaned while moving her head, but when she did her eyes went wide. "J-Jellal?" She asked shocked.

The man was kneeling in front of her trying to help her. He moved her slightly. "You can't give up now Erza. Kera still needs you."

She groaned in pain as she moved, but glanced up at him. "You… you saved my life."

He grabbed her hand and helped her to sit more comfortable. "Well I couldn't have just let you die. Like I said, Kera still needs you."

"But I failed her, I can't… I can't protect her." She told him. Jellal gave her a soft look. Sighing he helped her back on her feet. "Listen, I… I've been keeping an eye out for you ever since I got out of jail, ever since you came back from that seven year time skip and… I noticed that you and Kera… nothing can change the relationship you have. You two are sisters and it doesn't matter if it's by blood or not. You are her big sister and you have protected her so much and you are protecting her all the time."

The red head looked at him confused. Jellal put a hand over his heart. "In here, she knows you'll always be there for her and I'm here to make sure that it's going to be physically too."

She smiled at him. "Thank you Jellal…"

"Don't worry about it. I don't want to ruin… your family, your new family." He told her.

"You know, you're part of this family as well, no matter what." Erza told him.

He snorted. "Tell that to your sister and overprotective friends. They still want to kill me."

"Well then I won't let them." She said with a smirk.

Jellal put an arm of Erza's over his shoulder, wanting to help her walk. "Come on, we need to get you to a safer place."

"I can still fight." She told him with a slight glare.

Jellal sighed. "Yea well… I sense something coming."

Erza glanced at him worried. He could sense something coming? What was it? "Something good or bad?"

He lowered his head. "I don't know."

* * *

Archangel looked up at the person with a frown. "Who are you?"

The figure smirked. "Is that how you greet a friend?" Okay, it was a woman, but she had no idea who this was. Archangel glanced at her confused. She was wearing a hood so she couldn't see her face.

She raised her sword at her while standing back up again. "I don't know who you are. Take down your hood so I can see your face."

The woman smirked. "Very well, but I'll tell you now, you won't like it."

"I don't care! Just pull it down!" She shouted at her. The woman shrugged and grabbed her hood, pulling it down.

Archangel's eyes went wide. She let her sword drop to the ground and stumbled back. "No…" She muttered. She glanced back at the unconscious form of Kera before turning back to the person right in front of her. "This… no this is some kind of trick."

"Was Lucy a trick? Was Rogue a trick?" She pointed at Kera quickly. "She needs help before things get way out of hand. Before… before she kills everyone."

The Exceed narrowed her eyes. "And how do you know?"

"Because I come from the future where I kill everyone." She said glancing into the Exceed's eyes.

Archangel shook her head, still not believing this. "But how?"

"Archangel, listen to me. I am Kera!" The woman shouted at her. The white cat looked the woman over again. She had brown hair but longer, her green eyes… they were filled with guilt and pain. But her face… she looked exactly like Kera…

"So you're the future Kera?" Archangel asked carefully. The woman nodded. "From when do you come?"

"From ten years into the future." Future Kera told her. "I… I came here to help myself. If things go as they are now, I _will_ kill everyone that is near me… including you." She said while her eyes filled with sorrow and guilt.

Archangel glanced at the unconscious form of Kera. Their Kera. She remembered when the dragons came out she got a headache and when she was fighting that dragon she wasn't herself. No something was wrong with her and it seems her future self knew what.

The Exceed turned back to the older woman. "So what is wrong? Why is she like this?"

"Because Rogue is controlling her, mostly." Future Kera explained. This confused Archangel but she didn't have to ask because the woman in front of her kept on explaining. "When Rogue first came here we fought. Remember? You and… Erza… tried to protect me even though he told you that I was the reason for human extinction."

She nodded. "Yes… I remember."

Future Kera sighed. "Well, I found out that when that beast… that… thing came out she tried to fight Rogue. And for a time I was winning until he blasted me in the chest."

Archangel nodded. "Yes, that's when you turned back to normal."

"Now I know why. That blast is the reason why she is like this. There is darkness running in her body, clouding her heart and corrupting the dragon. In other words, she is out of her mind." The older brown haired girl explained. "As long as that darkness is running through her body she will be dangerous. The beast inside of her is corrupted by darkness and will kill everyone. She has no power or strength to fight against it. She needs help."

"But how!? How can we help her?" Archangel shouted.

Future Kera nodded. "There is only one way to help her. That darkness needs to be vanquished. And there is only one way to do that."

Archangel slowly realized what she was saying. "With light…"

The brunette nodded. "Yes, that's the only way to get rid of the darkness inside of her, but you have to be quick. She won't stay unconscious for long. She is the Queen, the most powerful wizard in the _entire world_. If you don't stop her right here… then all of your friends will be gone."

There was a pause. Archangel looked up at the older woman. She knew what she had to do. She knew who she needed, but she still needed to know more about what will happen. "Kera… you… you hesitated when you said Erza… why?"

She flinched and Archangel saw this as clear as day. "What happened?" The Exceed demanded slightly.

Future Kera sighed while looking away. "She… she tried to help me. But… I wouldn't see it. I was clouded with darkness and… and… I… killed her. It still haunts me till today. She tried to reach me, she put a hand on my shoulder, but I grabbed it and broke it. She fought me, hoping she could reach me some way, but… I was ruthless, even when she was down and out of it I didn't stop. I… I pulled her up by her neck and… I ripped her heart out…"

Archangel couldn't believe what she was hearing. That was… so _cruel. _The brunette shook her head. "I could see it in her eyes. Oh god those eyes! Even though I _killed _her she still didn't look like she _hated_ me! Her last breath was… was… _sorry_… she… she should have hated me!"

The Exceed looked at her with sorrow. She had to go through a lot. "And you!" The brunette yelled. "I… I stabbed you and cut your head off with your _own sword!_ I… I couldn't stop myself!"

"It's not your fault." Archangel told her but the woman snapped. "Don't you dare say that! It is my fault! I killed everyone in Fairy Tail! Oh god, I even killed Lucy and Wendy who were running! I _killed _Wendy! That little girl… she… I promised her I would protect her! And I _killed her!_ So don't you _dare _say that it wasn't my fault! It is my fault! It's my fault that Fairy Tail is gone, it's my fault that everyone is _dead_!"

Archangel put a hand on her shoulder. The woman flinched. She probably didn't have any contact with a human being for a while. "Don't you worry Kera. You'll be alright. Everything will be fine."

Future Kera took a deep breath. "Thank you… I can't… I can't stand it anymore. My dreams are always nightmares of how I killed everyone. I just… I want to make things right."

"And you will. With what you told us we can help her. But can I ask one more question?"

Future Kera nodded. Archangel looked her in the eyes. "How did you even get here? Through Eclipse or…"

"No… Rogue wouldn't even dare to let me near that portal. I used my powers." She explained.

"You mean your magic?" Archangel asked and the brunette nodded. "I asked Kayeleth for one more chance… I asked her to let me make things right. Ten years I had to suffer… ten years I had to carry the guilt and the memories of killing all my friends, the memories of killing my entire family. I asked… no I pleaded to make things right again. Just one chance… to make sure that my family would live again."

Archangel nodded. "I will make sure of it."

The woman smiled softly. "Thank you Archangel. Thank you so much… I just hope I wasn't too late. That there is still a chance… that he's still alive."

"You killed him too?" She asked slowly. Future Kera nodded. "Yea… all of the Dragon Slayers… even Natsu… he didn't die by Rogue's hand… he died by mine. The biggest threat wasn't the dragons anymore…it was me."

The white Exceed stood up straight ignoring her injuries. Future Kera saw this and quickly moved to her. "Please, let me heal you. Let me at least make sure you are fine." She hovered her hands over her injuries and they started to glow.

"You can heal? I thought only Wendy can do that."

Future Kera nodded. "Normally yes, but in those ten years I tried to do so many things to repay for my sins. I learned new magic, magic that lied in the power of an Elemental Dragon Slayer. That included healing. Here I only could heal myself if I was deeply unconscious and that beast did it for me. Now I can do it by myself." Soon the white Exceeds injuries were all healed up. The brunette smiled softly. "There… that should be better."

"Thank you." Archangel then turned towards the unconscious Kera and picked her up. "I vow to you that I won't fail."

Future Kera nodded. "But do me one more favor Archangel. And I'm asking you this, not as a friend, but as protector of the world. If you do fail…"

Archangel turned her head slightly looking at her, waiting for the favor.

Future Kera raised her head. "Kill me."

* * *

Erza hissed in pain as she hit her injured leg again. Jellal quickly apologized. The red head smiled at him softly. "It's alright. I just… never really thought that this would happen."

"The dragons and us almost dying?" Jellal asked but Erza shook her head. "No, you saving me."

Jellal stopped for a moment. He looked around and noticed that there weren't any dragons around. They could rest. "Here let me help you." He said as he led Erza to a pile of rocks and set her down.

The red head sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just…"

The blue haired man stopped her. "No, it's alright. I understand what you are saying. Normally… I am the one who destroys your life."

Erza stayed quiet for a moment. But after a minute she spoke up again. "You know… Kera still doesn't like you, or can forgive you for what you have done."

Jellal sighed. "I don't expect her too. I actually thought you would hate me as well."

She shook her head. "But she did tell me that she will treat you as a friend."

He looked at her surprised. "Why? I… I tried to kill you, I drilled a Lacrima in her back! She should hate me!"

"But she also knows that those sins are making you a better man. You did some terrible things in the past Jellal, but there's one saying from Kera I absolutely hang on to." Erza told him.

He looked her in the eyes waiting for her answer. Erza smiled through her bandages. "The past makes us who we are now. And no matter how horrible that past was, the future can only get brighter that way."

Jellal smiled. "She said that?"

Erza nodded. "Yea, one of the few things that actually make sense." Both chuckled slightly, but the red head hissed in pain again. Jellal frowned. "I'm sorry I'm not much of a help."

"Stop that, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here now. For all I know you saved my life and that's enough for me." Erza told him with a smile.

He couldn't believe that Erza was forgiving him for what he has done. He never had thought that she would. She was just so kind hearted. She would never hate her friends… she always sees the goodness inside of them.

A sudden noise alerted them. Jellal immediately got up wanting to protect Erza. The red head tried to get up on her own, but with her injured leg it was proving to be difficult.

Looking around Jellal tried to find anyone, the cause of the source of the noise, but at first he didn't see anything. That is until he saw someone walking across the debris wearing a hood.

He frowned. He could feel that strange power from before again and this time it was coming from that hooded person. Jellal moved a foot, but made some noise alerting the person in front of them.

They turned around and saw the two of them. It looked like the person was shocked. And before either one of them could do anything they started to run. "Oh no you don't!" Jellal called out sending a blast right in front of the person. It exploded and threw them back.

The figure hit the ground but still had its hood up. Jellal walked up to them and glared down. "Who are you?" He asked raising one of his hands.

He got no answer and this irritated him slightly. Erza noticed something strange. The person didn't look like they were dangerous. He or she looked actually… afraid… and her eyes…

She saw what Jellal was doing and immediately jumped up ignoring her injury. "Jellal wait!" She shouted. The blue haired man turned around a bit confused.

Erza saw one glimpse of her eyes, but… she had to check this out first. She staggered her way to the hooded person. When she got closer the figure tried to move, feeling obviously uncomfortable being near her.

But why?

Erza fell to her knees in front of the person and put both her hands on their shoulder. The person flinched on contact. For the first minute Erza just looked into those green sharp eyes. She only knew one person who had those green sharp eyes. She smiled slightly. "So you came back as well? Just like Future Lucy."

Jellal still looked confused. Why was she talking to this person? Did she… did she know this person?

The red head smiled. "It's alright, I can imagine what you had to go through."

The person didn't say anything except just raised one of their hands. Jellal got ready, but Erza stopped him. The hand went over Erza's heart and they could definitely feel it beat. But quickly she flinched back. "I… I can't…"

Erza and Jellal both were shocked to hear the voice. Erza knew who this was but was still shocked she spoke! Jellal blinked. That voice sounded familiar. It was definitely a woman.

The red head grabbed the hooded person her hand. "Don't… I don't know what you had to go through but everything will be alright. We got news from Lucy and we're doing our best to make things right. Dragons might be surrounding us but we'll beat them. We got seven Dragon Slayers." She smirked.

"No… I… I'm dangerous." An explosion alerted them all. The woman, still wearing her hood turned to Erza. "You need to leave. It's dangerous here. Whatever you do, don't help or follow Kera… please."

Erza stayed quiet for a moment but nodded. "Very well. I trust you." Jellal helped Erza back on her feet while the hooded woman got up as well, but she ran away immediately. Jellal was about to go after her but the red head stopped him.

"Erza…"

"Leave her, she'll be fine… at least I hope." She muttered slightly. Sighing she turned around. "Come, we need to find the others."

Jellal nodded and again put Erza's arm around his shoulder. They then slowly walked through the damaged streets.

Erza looked back for a moment. _I hope you're okay Kera…_

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Now you know what's wrong with Kera! And who saw Future Kera coming? Anyone? Well let's see where this will go now. We have a solution but will it succeed? Will it help? **

**Until next time! **


	56. Chapter 56

**Okay guys! I'm so glad to see that this story is up to 300 reviews! Wow, this is the best story I have written so far! I love you guys so much! That is why I have decided to post another chapter! Three days in a row! And this one will be amazing as well! **

**Rez: Yes, now we will see how it all will turn out! **

**Chaos: Good that this story excites you! And things will get even more exciting ;) **

**Dark impetus: Maybe, who knows what will happen in the future. **

**Lingering will: That would be an awesome battle. Even with that epic music ;) **

**xMisaka: Well can't surprise everyone ;) Maybe I should look around my room and see if Rogue isn't manipulating me or something ;) **

**Alex: Yes, a tragic story and a tragic future. Future Kera would do anything to make sure that that future won't come to be. And I'm glad you liked the scene with Erza and Future Kera. I thought it would be a bit sweet. And yes, the next few chapters will be a little angsty even this one. And as you can see I looked over at Kingdom Hearts a bit ;) **

**Master vanitas: If she could that would be awesome. **

**Lord kyurem: Of course that would be an awesome idea as well. Yet it is already decided what will happen ;) **

**Hikage Izumi: Well I guess everyone, or a lot of you saw that I copied a little from Kingdom Hearts since I am trying to write a one shot about the mysterious figure. **

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: Glad you liked the chapter. As for the Arc I will keep it in mind ;) thank you for the tip**

* * *

Time

Time is very important. It helps you organize your day, it helps you to know when to meet others or be on time. Time helps you record things from the past to the present and to the future.

But time can also save your life.

Even if it's just a minute…

* * *

Archangel flew across the smoke filled sky. In her arms she was carrying the unconscious form of Kera. She had to find the only person that would be able to help Kera.

_I won't fail her. I can't fail her. I promised her I'd protect her. I promised Erza that I'll keep her safe. _Archangel kept on looking around trying to see if she could find this person. But… he was nowhere to be seen.

She probably thought he would be fighting one of the dragons. He was a Dragon Slayer after all. Looking around she smiled as she saw two dragons standing beside each other trying to fight someone. Two blasts of magic was shot into the sky. One dark and one light.

"There!"

"Archangel!" The white Exceed turned her head and saw a familiar blue cat flying towards her. "Happy!?" She asked shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Happy smiled as he saw them. "Thank god! I was looking for anyone! And you have Kera!"

"Yes, why? Is everything alright?" She asked keeping a tight hold onto the brunette.

Happy started waving his hands in the air as he started to panic. "Rouge wants Kera for something since she is the Queen of Dragons but Natsu doesn't know for what exactly! He only knows that she's in danger and that Rouge is after her!"

"I know." Archangel stated calmly.

"You do?" He asked a little bit calmer than before. "Then what are you doing flying around? Is Kera alright?"

Archangel tightened her grip on Kera slightly. "No… but she will. As long as we get to Sting."

"Sting!? That Dragon Slayer from Sabertooth? Why do you need him?" Happy asked a little confused.

The white Exceed quickly shook her head. "It's a long story, but he can help Kera and change the tide of this battle." She explained.

Happy nodded. "I get it. He can change Kera back to normal and she'll be back on our side fighting the dragons!"

Archangel smiled. "Exactly now we just need to…" She stopped as pain ran through her chest. Happy yelled in horror.

Kera had woken up but she wasn't fond of the white Exceed carrying her. With her own sword, which she had swiped without the cat noticing, she stabbed Archangel in the chest twisting it. Out of pure shock Archangel dropped the brunette and fell to the ground as well.

"Archangel!" Happy shouted flying after her.

The two crashed to the ground one of them just moving. Kera got up on her feet and glared at the white Exceed. "Stupid pathetic cat. No one touches me." She sneered before walking away.

"Archangel!" Happy called as he flew down to his friend. The white Exceed was on the ground, blood starting to pool around her. "No Archangel!" he put both of his paws on her wondering what he could do to help her. "Just hang on! I'll go find Lucy or Natsu! Or anyone! Wendy may heal you!" He was about to carry her but Archangel stopped him.

"Happy… no… I-I'm… d-done." She told the cat. Happy stood there tears starting to fall from his eyes. "No! You'll be alright! We just need to get you to Wendy!"

Archangel took a sharp and painful breath. "H-Happy… g-go… g-go a-and… m-make sure… K-Kera gets… h-hit… b-by S-Sting… G-Get… N-Natsu a-and… c-convince… h-him… t-to… h-help…"

Happy's eyes went wide as he saw he go limp. "Archangel! No! Just hang on!" He called as he picked Archangel up by her shoulders. "Just hang on!" He shouted hoping that he could make it to Wendy in time.

* * *

Erza and Jellal were trying to get to a safe place. Jellal was helping the red head to walk while he made sure no sudden small dragons would ambush them. It was a bit after the woman had left. The dragons were still fighting and they needed to find a safe place or anyone else.

Erza stumbled slightly and Jellal caught her quickly. "Are you okay? Do you want to take a break?"

She shook her head. "No I'm fine. We need to keep on going. The others need us." She wanted to go after Kera but she told her not to… she will respect her wishes.

Jellal stayed silent as they kept on walking down the hall. He glanced at the girl he was trying to help. "Did you know that person from before?"

The red head nodded slightly. "Yea…" There was another awkward silence that fell on them and Jellal was really nervous. Should he say something else? He wasn't even sure what they should do now. He only wanted to get Erza to a safe place.

A sudden noise caught their attention. Jellal quickly turned around but was immediately shot in the chest.

Erza's eyes went wide. "Jellal!" She shouted in shock. The blue haired man hit the ground with a thud behind him several mini dragons appeared glaring at them down. She called for one of her swords and stood there ready to fight them off.

The mini dragons stalked towards her while the red head tried to stay on her feet. Her leg was still killing her and she couldn't fight that much, but she will try no matter what.

One of the beasts jumped on her but she blocked the attack. She stumbled back but quickly cut the dragon down. Immediately she turned to her right to stab another beast in the chest. It fell to the ground dead.

Not even seconds later did a beast lunge at Erza from behind. Jellal saw this and his eyes went wide. "Erza watch out!" He called for her but she was too late. The mini dragon dragged her to the ground causing her to scream out in pain.

"Erza!" Jellal shouted as he tried to get up but the pain in his chest was too much. He watched as the little dragon humanoids lunge at Erza who was on the ground defenseless.

He tried to help her but one of the beasts grabbed his leg biting down hard. He screamed out in pain but tried to help Erza still.

His eyes went wide as he saw one of them standing on the red head charging one of its attacks and sending it through her chest causing Erza to scream out while another one charged another attack aimed for her head.

"ERZA NO!"

* * *

Sting jumped away from the Dragon's attack. It was slowly getting annoying fighting this stupid dragon. "Rogue! We need to combine our attacks! This won't work!" he shouted sending another attack at Scissor Runner.

The Dragon simply shrugged it off and slammed one of his hands towards the Dragon Slayer. Sting was able to jump away before he was crushed by the massive hand.

He gritted his teeth as he stood back up. He won't be defeated by a dragon!

Rogue shot him a quick glance before he too had to dodge an attack from his Dragon. This was crazy. Even though they were Dragon Slayers there was nothing they could do about this! They weren't even leaving much of a dent in their scales!

He jumped by Sting's side and both of them smirked. "Together." They both said grabbing their hands and glaring at the two dragons. Sting closed his eyes before opening them. "White Dragon: Holy Breath!" He shouted while Rogue did the same with his element.

Both attacks quickly fused together causing a spiral of light and dark magic to swirl around before hitting one of the Dragons straight in the chest.

Scissor Runner hit the ground and both Dragon Slayers smiled. "We did it!" Sting shouted and high fived Rogue quickly.

Even though there was still one Dragon left they had defeated one. It was one step forward.

Sting smiled. "Another attack like that and we'll have the other…" He couldn't finish his sentence as he was suddenly blasted back by a Dragon's Roar. Rogue's eyes went wide. "Sting!" he shouted.

Turning around he saw the Dragon that they had sent to the ground was back on his feet and that he was the one who fired at Sting.

Rogue didn't care at the moment and quickly ran to where Sting was, only to be horrified. Sting was sent against a wall but he was impaled by a metal spike that had belonged to one of the buildings as a fence.

"STING!" Rogue shouted horrified.

The blonde man coughed out blood. Looking down to his stomach he saw what happened. He grimaced. "That… i-isn't… good."

"Sting!" Rogue was quickly at his side looking him up and down. "Oh god… just… just hang on. I'll figure something out."

He tried to do something but coughing stopped him. Sting was coughing up blood but after he was finished he smiled at his friend. "It's… it's alright Rogue. Just… just defeat them… a-and tell… L-Lector… I-I'll m-miss him." He coughed up blood again which alarmed Rogue.

"Just hang on Sting!" Rogue shouted at him hoping he would stay awake but he started closing his eyes. "No don't you dare close your eyes Sting! Sting! STING!" Sting had closed his eyes before muttering. "You're a… g-great f-friend… Rogue." With that he went limp.

"STING!" Rogue shouted tears falling from his eyes. No! This couldn't be happening! No! There was no way! He shook the blonde man again hoping he would wake up but nothing was working.

Sting was gone…

* * *

Ultear stood in the middle of an empty area looking up in the sky. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I have to do this." She muttered falling to the ground putting both her hands onto the ground.

She closed her eyes and magic blasted around her and in the background the clock hands started to move back.

To one minute

* * *

Sting jumped away from the Dragon's attack. It was slowly getting annoying fighting this stupid dragon. "Rogue! We need to combine our attacks! This won't work!" he shouted sending another attack at Scissor Runner.

The Dragon simply shrugged it off and slammed one of his hands towards the Dragon Slayer. Sting was able to jump away before he was crushed by the massive hand.

He gritted his teeth as he stood back up. He won't be defeated by a dragon!

Rogue shot him a quick glance before he too had to dodge an attack from his Dragon. This was crazy. Even though they were Dragon Slayers there was nothing they could do about this! They weren't even leaving much of a dent in their scales!

He jumped by Sting's side and both of them smirked. "Together." They both said grabbing their hands and glaring at the two dragons. Sting closed his eyes before opening them. "White Dragon: Holy Breath!" He shouted while Rogue did the same with his element.

Both attacks quickly fused together causing a spiral of light and dark magic to swirl around before hitting one of the Dragons straight in the chest.

Scissor Runner hit the ground and both Dragon Slayers smiled. "We did it!" Sting shouted and high fived Rogue quickly.

Suddenly an image popped into his head. An image of him being blasted by a Dragon's Roar. He stood there a bit confused. "Huh?" he wondered. _What was that? _But before he could think about he saw something from beside him.

He quickly jumped aside missing a Dragon's Roar by just mere inches. The blast hit the back wall where there was a metal spike that would have easily impaled him.

"Sting are you alright!?" Rogue quickly asked.

Sting blinked. Did… did he just see himself die in that vision? Whatever it was, it saved his life. He turned around and saw the Dragon that attacked him standing back up. "Yea I'm fine." He gave Rogue a quick smile. "Let's finish this off!" He shouted and both of them charged straight at the two Dragons ready to beat them up.

* * *

Erza and Jellal were trying hey to get to a safe place. Jellal was helping the red head to walk while he made sure no sudden small dragons would ambush them. It was a bit after the woman had left. The dragons were still fighting and they needed to find a safe place or anyone else.

Erza stumbled slightly and Jellal caught her quickly. "Are you okay? Do you want to take a break?"

She shook her head. "No I'm fine. We need to keep on going. The others need us." She wanted to go after Kera but she told her not to… she will respect her wishes.

Jellal stayed silent as they kept on walking down the hall. He glanced at the girl he was trying to help. "Did you know that person from before?"

The red head nodded slightly. "Yea…" There was another awkward silence that fell on them and Jellal was really nervous. Should he say something else? He wasn't even sure what they should do now. He only wanted to get Erza to a safe place.

Out of nowhere an image popped into their heads. Jellal grabbed his head trying to shake it away but he saw an image of them being ambushed by those miniature Dragons while Erza she…

He opened his eyes and glanced over at Erza. She looked at him. "Did… what was that?"

"I don't know." He told her. Turning around they both glanced at the open space. "From what we've seen they should come out of there and ambush us." Jellal muttered.

And it was true. One of the beasts jumped up and wanted to strike at Jellal but the blue haired mage was quicker.

So the image was a vision…

"Erza to the ground!" He shouted and the red head agreed without arguing. She hit the ground and Jellal cast a spell that would eliminate any enemies around them. He waited for a second before letting his attack going obliterating every dragon that suddenly appeared.

When it passed Jellal helped Erza back on her feet. "That was a close one."

Erza nodded. "Yea, it seemed that image was telling us the future." She was still shocked to see herself… die, but at least they were able to stop it.

She saw something jump from behind them. Quickly she summoned one of her swords and stabbed the jumping beast in the chest. It dropped to the ground dead.

Jellal blinked. "That would have been fatale."

"You think?" She asked him with a tint of sarcasm in her voice. Jellal smiled slightly. "Come on, let's get out of here before any other surprises show up and try to kill us."

Erza nodded and Jellal quickly helped her so they could leave this dangerous place.

* * *

Archangel flew across the smoke filled sky. In her arms she was carrying the unconscious form of Kera. She had to find the only person that would be able to help Kera.

_I won't fail her. I can't fail her. I promised her I'd protect her. I promised Erza that I'll keep her safe. _Archangel kept on looking around trying to see if she could find this person. But… he was nowhere to be seen.

She probably thought he would be fighting one of the dragons. He was a Dragon Slayer after all. Looking around she smiled as she saw two dragons standing beside each other trying to fight someone. Two blasts of magic was shot into the sky. One dark and one light.

"There!"

"Archangel!" The white Exceed turned her head and saw a familiar blue cat flying towards her. "Happy!?" She asked shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Happy smiled as he saw them. "Thank god! I was looking for anyone! And you have Kera!"

"Yes, why? Is everything alright?" She asked keeping a tight hold onto the brunette.

Happy started waving his hands in the air as he started to panic. "Rouge wants Kera for something since she is the Queen of Dragons but Natsu doesn't know for what exactly! He only knows that she's in danger and that Rouge is after her!"

"I know." Archangel stated calmly.

"You do?" He asked a little bit calmer than before. "Then what are you doing flying around? Is Kera alright?"

Archangel tightened her grip on Kera slightly. "No… but she will. As long as we get to Sting."

"Sting!? That Dragon Slayer from Sabertooth? Why do you need him?" Happy asked a little confused.

The white Exceed quickly shook her head. "It's a long story, but he can help Kera and change the tide of this battle." She explained.

An image popped into Archangel's head. Quickly she grabbed for her sword and was met with a hand. Looking down she saw Kera scowling at her. She had tried to grab for her sword.

Happy looked shocked. "Whoa! How did you see that… wait was that the vision!? Oh my god!"

Archangel gritted her teeth and quickly flew down grabbing Kera. The brunette snarled. "Let me go you stupid cat!"

The Exceed quickly threw her against the wall which caused the brunette to go dizzy for a moment. Archangel stood in front of her. That vision had just saved her life. Now she had to make sure that Kera's life will be saved as well. "Kera this isn't you! You have to snap out of it!"

Kera gritted her teeth as she stood up and steadied herself against the wall. "A mere cat like you won't stop me. I'm the Queen. These dragons will pay for being traitors. And these mortals will pay as well."

Archangel grabbed her sword. "I don't want to hurt you Kera. You're not thinking straight."

_If you do fail…_

_Kill me._

She closed her eyes. No! She won't kill her! There's a way! Sting can help her! She just needs to get her to him.

Kera smirked. "Oh, I know what I'm thinking." She sneered, flames starting to form around her hands.

Archangel tightened her grip on her sword. She was staring at Kera with all of her concentration. She can pull tricks up from her sleeve and she doesn't want to be at the end of one of them.

A roar was suddenly heard and Archangel turned around. Her eyes went wide as she saw one of the Dragon's charging straight towards them. She quickly flew away missing the huge beast that would have easily crushed her.

Yet she glared at the person on the Dragon. "Rogue." She snarled.

Future Rogue ignored the white Exceed and instead smirked at the person in front of him. "It's an honor your Majesty." He mocked.

Kera stood on the ground glaring up at Rogue. "What do you want?"

**And cut! Wow, this one was a mean chapter. Three deaths that _could _have happened if it weren't for Ultear! I thought more could happen instead of just showing how Gray died and the others. This happens at the same time those deaths almost happened. So hope you guys enjoyed it! Well, as mush as you can enjoy three almost deaths. **

**And thank you again for 300 reviews! **

**Until next time! **


	57. Chapter 57

**Welcome back to the next chapter of this story! This chapter will definitely be a page turner. If you thought things were worse enough, wel just read on and you'll find out ;) **

**Rez: That is so true. I watched a friend of mine try and beat him on critical mode. She kept on yelling and was really frustrated. Almost threw the controller against the TV **

**Chaos: Just hang on, and it will get even better! **

**Lingering will: Thank you ;) I thought it would be a nice idea**

**Dark impetus: Yea, I felt really bad for her. Sacrificed her life only to get one minute of time back, but at least it saved a lot of people's lives. **

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: Thank you! Well hope you enjoy this chapter as well **

**Alex: I feel bad for Ultear as well. All that and just one minute. At least it still saved a lot of people. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter like you did the others! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rogue smirked as he glanced down at Kera. He was standing on his dragon looking as if _he _were the King of Dragons. Kera's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" she snarled as she glared at him.

Archangel gritted her teeth. What did he want? Whatever it was it probably wasn't good. "Kera don't listen to him! He's the bad guy!"

Kera ignored her completely and looked up at Rogue. He was smirking at her. "What do I want? I just want to talk."

"Talk?" Kera asked, not really believing him. She even thought it was a little hilarious. "What do you have to talk about?" She narrowed her eyes.

Rogue grinned as he raised one of his arms. "About you joining me. Helping me defeat these pathetic mortal humans. I know you want to. Help me rise the age of the dragons."

Kera snorted. "Join you? You're a pathetic mortal as well. You even dare to ride on one of my subjects!? Why would I even _think _about joining you?" She sneered the last part while slowly all four elements started surrounding her.

"Because you don't really have a choice." Rogue stated before shadows surrounded his raised hand. He squeezed his hand into a fist and at that same moment Kera cried out in pain falling to her knees clutching her chest.

Archangel's eyes went wide. "No…" She muttered. This was not happening. She was too late. Rogue had her in his hands. That shadow had done more than she expected. No wonder her future self tried everything to stop this.

Rogue grinned like a madman. "I will be able to rule this world and I will be able to become the King of Dragons. I will rule this world." He squeezed his fist tighter.

Kera screamed out in pain again as she crumbled to the ground completely. Rogue waved his other hand and shadows surrounded the squirming brunette. "You are mine now." He cackled as the shadows engulfed Kera. She screamed out in pain as the shadows entered her body.

Archangel tried to do something as she charged at him but Rogue simply shot her with a blast of darkness sending her crashing back. "Archangel!" Happy called out.

"It's too late! She's under my control now! There's nothing you can do!" Rogue laughed like a maniac. Archangel gritted her teeth, but saw something coming straight towards them. Something that looked like a ball of flame.

No…

That's no ball of flame.

That's a dragon!

Archangel and Happy both flew away as the Fire Dragon smashed into Rogue and his dragon. To say the least Rogue was surprised about this. He saw something jump down from the Fire Dragon.

Rogue narrowed his eyes. Natsu… "What do you think you are doing!?" He growled.

Natsu stood on top of the Fire Dragon with a grin on his face. "We're here to defeat you Rogue! Atlas here is helping me out!"

Atlas saw the girl on the ground and immediately grew worried. He turned an eye to Natsu. "Boy, the Queen. You need to make sure she is alright."

Natsu blinked but saw Kera on the ground. His eyes went wide. "Kera!" He shouted jumping off of Atlas. He quickly ran over to the downed brunette shaking her a bit. "Come on! Wake up!"

While he kept on shaking her Kera's eyes snapped open. Her eyes were dark and hollow and not their usual sharp green. Before Natsu could react Kera snatched him by the neck. Natsu choked as he grabbed Kera's arm trying to make her let go. He couldn't actually breathe!

"K-Kera…" Natsu tried to talk to her, but he saw her eyes were dark and hollow. No sign of life in them at all. Kera stood up again while keeping a hold on Natsu. The Fire Dragon Slayer was on his knees still trying to pull Kera's hand away. If this kept on he would pass out for sure.

She grinned as she turned her hand into stone squeezing his neck tighter, cutting his air supply completely off.

"Let him go!" A sudden voice shouted and Kera was pushed back by some blue cat. She stumbled back while growling. "You stupid cat!" She shouted punching Happy against a wall.

Natsu gasped for breath as he hit the ground. He coughed as he gripped his neck. Rogue laughed as he saw this. "This is perfect!" He shouted.

The Dragon Slayer growled as he turned his head towards him. "What… what did you do to her!?" He shouted slowly getting back on his feet.

Rogue smirked and even Atlas got worried. He knew he had attacked the girl before but that was when he was clouded by Rogue's lying words. But now he _knew _that this was the daughter of Kayeleth and the new Queen of Dragons.

"What did I do to her? Nothing, she merely is following me. She believes I should rule this world." Rogue smirked.

Natsu growled. "That's not true! She would never let you rule the world! She would never hurt her fri…" He stopped when he was suddenly punched in the side, blasting him a few feet away.

He hit the ground with a thud. Groaning he looked up. He couldn't believe it. Kera was standing there giving _him _the death glare! "Kera!" He shouted but the girl snarled. What was Rogue doing to her?

"You don't deserve to speak." She snarled.

Natsu watched how Kera slowly transformed. It was like when Crystol would take over. He could even see the white streaks across her body, but that wasn't all. There were also dark black streaks running across her body telling Natsu that there was definitely something wrong with her.

"That's… not good." He said wiping his mouth. It was obvious that Rogue had done something to her. But what? And more importantly, how can they get her back?

Natsu stood up as Kera started advancing on him. "Listen Kera, I don't want to do this."

Kera snorted. "Do what? What can you possibly do?" She asked gaining a small smirk.

Okay… she turned completely crazy. Well if Rogue was controlling her or manipulating her, that wasn't much of a surprise. "This isn't you Kera! You're our friend!" Natsu tried to reason with her.

"Ha!" She laughed. "Friend? With you pathetic mortals? Please, don't make me laugh." She chuckled slightly as she kept on walking towards Natsu.

He gritted his teeth as he stood up. When she was close enough Natsu tried to punch her with a flamed fist. Kera though easily grabbed his fist, using her water to extinguish the flames. Natsu looked shocked.

"That won't work." Kera stated simply before punching him in the face with a stoned fist.

The Dragon Slayer slammed through the broken wall. "Natsu!" Happy called as he flew towards him.

Archangel gritted her teeth. What should she do? She should probably warn the others. They don't have a chance against Rogue or Kera. Atlas was fighting the other dragon, Motherglare, but they couldn't do anything, at the moment.

They needed to regroup.

She flew towards the grounded Natsu. Happy was over him slapping him across the face. "Come on Natsu! Wake up!"

"Ugh…" Natsu groaned. Archangel gritted her teeth. "Damn it!" She walked over to Natsu and grabbed him by the collar before shaking him furiously. This was not the best time for him to be sleeping. "Wake up god damn it! You are not going to pass out now!"

Natsu opened his eyes slowly. "Wha… what's going on?" He asked a bit confused. He blinked a few times before realizing what had happened to him. "Whoa! Kera! She's… she's…"

"She's being manipulated by Rogue. We need to get back and warn the others. We need their help to get her back." Archangel told him.

Natsu scratched his head as he stood up. He smashed his fists together. "I can take her! I'll defeat her right here and now!" He was about to go out there and fight Kera again but Archangel grabbed him and smashed him against a wall. "Listen to me Natsu, this is serious. You can't defeat her on your own. She's too powerful. We also have Rogue to deal with. We need a plan."

"We don't have time for a plan!" Natsu shouted at her.

Suddenly the wall beside them was blasted apart. Both flinched as they ducked away. "That was way too close!" Natsu called out.

Archangel looked out of the wall and saw Kera walking towards them with a murderous look in her dark and hollow eyes.

There's still Sting. They can still do this.

"We need to leave now." Archangel quickly stated.

"What!?" Natsu shouted. "We can't just leave her!"

"It's either leave now and have a chance later on or die right here!" Archangel sneered at him.

Natsu frowned. He seriously had to think this through. He glanced outside and saw Atlas Flame fighting Motherglare. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Fine…" This was hard for him. He did not want to leave Kera but they had to do something.

Archangel nodded. Happy grabbed Natsu and all three of them flew away from the carnage.

Kera saw them flying away and narrowed her eyes.

"Don't worry, you will get your chance." Kera turned around and saw Rogue standing there with his hands behind his back.

She gritted her teeth. "They will regret standing in my way." She sneered as she walked down the road.

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

"Dragon Slayer Hunting." She stated simply. "And maybe even Dragons if they disobey me." She sneered before leaving.

Rogue smirked. "This will end just perfectly."

* * *

The two Exceeds with Natsu were flying back to the center of town. Happy was carrying Natsu while Archangel was at the front being too quiet. Natsu looked at the white cat with worry. "Archangel, what exactly happened to Kera?"

"Rogue done something to her. He corrupted her and her inner dragon. He shot her with a dark beam into her chest. If this goes on then she will kill everyone here. We need to bring her back as quickly as possible." The Exceed told him as she kept on flying.

Natsu frowned. "How?"

"Sting, he can help her. Sting uses White Dragon Slayer Magic. That can easily extinguish the darkness inside of her. Sting is the opposite of Rogue including his magic. He is the only one who can help her." She told him again.

He raised an eyebrow. "How do you know all this?"

"Just like Lucy did, just… with the person involved." Archangel muttered. Natsu's eyes went wide. "Are you saying that there's a Future Kera!?" he shouted.

Archangel was about to answer but both had to dive out of the way as a dragon came crashing down. Happy pulled Natsu up as they saw it was Rogue.

Natsu snarled. "You again."

Archangel gritted her teeth. They didn't need this at the moment! They had to warn the others!

Rogue laughed. "You won't get away. You're the most dangerous of those Dragon Slayers that has a slim chance on stopping me. That is why I'm going to get rid of you myself."

The Fire Dragon Slayer clenched his fists. This guy was going to pay. Maybe if he beats him there's a chance whatever control he has over Kera might break. It was a chance but a chance he'll take.

He quickly turned to Archangel. "Go get to the others! Warn them and make a plan! I'll deal with Rogue and make sure he won't stop you." He shouted at her.

Archangel wasn't sure if she should leave him here, but she also knew he had Atlas that would help him. So that wasn't a problem. She nodded her head. "Alright, but don't you dare lose!"

He grinned. "Don't worry, I don't plan on losing."

Archangel nodded her head again before flying off towards the others. She had an idea, but she needed to talk to them.

Natsu turned back to Rogue. "You're going to pay for hurting Kera."

He laughed. "I'd like to see you try."

* * *

Archangel flew to the center of the town and saw its destruction. Everything was destroyed, or the most of it was. She could still see people fighting on the ground. The strangest thing though was that all of the dragons…

Were gone…

Or at least hiding somewhere.

She noticed a group of people at the bottom. Immediately she landed to see if it were people she knew.

"Archangel!"

The Exceed turned around and saw her friends from Fairy Tail. She smiled. "Am I glad to see you guys."

"What's the big idea cat?" Gajeel snarled as he walked towards her. "The dragons just ditched! They flew off somewhere! We tried to stop them but they flew away."

Archangel blinked. They did?

"Archangel, do you know what's going on?" Laxus asked crossing his arms narrowing his eyes.

Now that she looked around she could see everyone here. All the Dragon Slayers were here. Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, Sting and Rogue. Natsu was fighting Future Rogue at the moment and Kera was… who knows were.

But the knowledge of the dragons missing worried her. "Archangel!" A voice shouted. Turning her head she saw Erza stumbling over to her with the help of Jellal. She looked really beaten up but knew she wasn't worried about herself. "Where's Kera?" She asked.

Slowly realization hit her. "Shit…" she muttered. "It's a trap." She muttered.

"What?" Erza asked confused.

How could she be so stupid!? Of course there was a reason why all dragons retreated! They weren't retreating at all! They were regrouping! "We need to move now!" she shouted.

Everyone gained a confused look, but then they all heard it. A loud roar.

Up in the clouds five dragons slowly descended down all of them charging up an attack. Gajeel's eyes went wide. "Shit move!" he shouted as everyone ran for it.

Mirajane turned back into her Satan Soul before grabbing Wendy and taking off while Jellal quickly picked up Erza running for his life. Archangel flew out of the way and the others ran for their lives.

The dragons let out their combined attack. The attack hit the ground causing a huge explosion that blew everyone away. Luckily no one was caught in it and got badly injured. Just your usual scratches and bruises.

"Is everyone alright?" Laxus called out.

Wendy nodded holding her head as Mirajane made sure she was alright. "I'm okay!"

Sting and Rogue got back to their feet. "We're fine as well."

"It looks like everyone got out of the way just in time." Archangel said as she saw everyone getting back to their feet, even Erza.

"I didn't think the dragons were that smart!" Gajeel called out.

Archangel's eyes narrowed. "It wasn't them."

Laughing was heard and everyone looked back up in the sky where the Dragons were. All five of them were in a line, but that wasn't the important part. No there was one person on the Dark Dragon.

One very familiar person.

It was Kera.

She grinned like a maniac as she looked down at everyone. "Great! You're all gathered together! So now I won't have to hunt you all down to kill you one by one! I can do it in one swift move!" She started laughing.

"No way…" Lucy covered her mouth with her hands. She couldn't believe it.

Gray sighed. "The worst time for her to gain the control of the Dragons."

"Couldn't she use that before she went bat shit crazy!?" Gajeel gritted his teeth.

"This is bad. This is really bad." Jellal commented.

Kera grinned as she looked down at everyone. "So… who wants to die first?"

**What will they do!? And Kera has finally control over the Dragons! But at the worst possible time! Things are real bad at the moment. Is there even any chance they can win? This is really a mean spot to end, but it will have to do. **

**Until next time! **


	58. Chapter 58

**I'm all fired up! The battle will begin! Who will win and who will fall? Only reading this chapter will give you some information ;) Boy, I finished the Dragon Invasion Arc and I finally started with the first chapter of the Sun Village. I like to write my chapters ahead because I always check them, change here and there and proof read sometimes, but it can never be perfect. **

**So hope you guys are ready for an awesome fight! **

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: Yes why? Let's just hope things will turn out alright in the end ;)**

**Rez: Why thank you, I think I will accept that title ;) Kera is the Queen of Dragons and I am the Queen of Cliffhangers! **

**Guest: Unfortunately yes, but there is still hope! Maybe Sting can still help her! **

**Chaos: Told you things were getting worse ;) It's utter chaos! ;) **

**Lingering will: Oh yes, and let the epic fight begin! **

**Dark impetus: The fight we have all been waiting for has arrived! **

**xMisaka: Like Rez said! I am the Queen of Cliffhangers! And yea you might be right, that will be a time that probably will never happen ;) **

* * *

Kera was standing on top of the Dark Dragon as she grinned at the people beneath her. From a bystander you would think she was completely insane and a psycho ready to kill but in truth she was just manipulated by Future Rogue. "So… who's going to die first?" She asked showing her teeth.

"This is bad, we don't even stand a chance against her!" Lucy called grabbing her head. She was freaking out. She was always glad that Kera was on their side! But now she isn't! What were they going to do!?

Gajeel smirked. "You might not stand a chance against her but five of us sure the hell can. Finally I'll have a reason to punch her in the face." He cracked his knuckles.

Wendy knew what he was saying and looked worried. "I… I don't know if I could hurt her." She whispered.

The Iron Dragon Slayer gave her a short glance. "Listen kid, I know how you feel and to say the truth I hate doing this too. It's in our instincts to not fight her and protect her. But if we don't do this she might destroy us all."

Sting nodded. "This will go against our nature and everything our Dragons taught us, but we have to do this. She would probably want us too as well."

Archangel saw him and his eyes went wide. "Sting, there is something you need to know." She told him. He looked at her confused. The Exceed pointed at the person on the Dragon. "You need to blast her in the chest with your magic. That is the only way she will turn back to normal!"

"That's going to kill her!" Erza shouted. "You can't do that!"

Archangel shook her head. "No we have to do that. Future Rogue blasted her in the chest with his dark magic power. Sting is the only one who can counteract that magic."

Sting looked up at Kera and the five Dragons that were about to tear them apart. "But that means I'll have to get close to her. That's going to be the hard part."

Rogue nodded. "Especially since she wants to kill us."

Laxus shook his head. "This won't be easy. But we'll have to do this." He turned to the others of his guild. "The others should leave and get to safety. This will be catastrophic."

"Wait, you got to be kidding me." Gray stated. "She's just one person! You're five! Even Natsu and I were able to defeat her in training!"

"This isn't her." Archangel stated. "The real Kera is trapped in all that darkness. This is the Dragon from inside of her. That Dragon is the one that is corrupted and manipulated. That is who we're really dealing with."

"Great… that's absolutely great." Gajeel groaned slightly. He already had trouble fighting this girl. Nobody heard that alright? But now he has to fight the Dragon that is inside of her and is more powerful than she ever was? Great… just great…

"Well whatever, I'll be the one to get a first hit in! Lilly!" He called. The black Exceed quickly pulled him up and both flew up to the five Dragons.

Archangel gritted her teeth. "You idiot! It won't be that easy!"

Ignoring her Gajeel kept on flying towards Kera. The brunette saw this and frowned. "So you want to fight?"

Gajeel smirked. "Oh you have no idea!" He shouted turning his right arm into iron. He flew up right up to her and aimed an iron punch straight at her.

Surprising him, his hand was caught with ease. Gajeel's eyes went wide in shock. Kera moved his hand a bit to the side. "Is that all?" She asked with a smirk. "You _are_ just pathetic mortals."

Kera then pulled her arm back, the four elements surrounding her fist. She smirked at the Iron Dragon Slayer. "This is going to hurt. I promise." With that she punched him straight in the face sending him back to the ground.

The Dragon Slayer hit the ground hard. Everyone else looked shocked. "He… he wasn't even able to get close to her. She just smashed him to the ground as if it were nothing!" Lucy said scared.

Erza gritted her teeth. What were they going to do? They don't have a possible chance against her.

Laxus cracked his knuckles. "Okay one on one won't work but if we all work together we might have a chance! She can't take all of us on! We need all Dragon Slayers!"

"I don't think so!" Carla called. "I won't let Wendy fight this… this monster!"

"Carla!" Wendy shouted shocked. "Kera is not a monster! This isn't her fault! She helped me so much! I… I want to help her this time as well! Even… even if it means fighting her!"

The little white cat stayed quiet for a moment but then sighed. "Fine, but I will be carrying you."

Wendy smiled. "Thank you so much Carla!"

"Alright! Everyone else get back!" Laxus called out. Everyone else done what he had side, well except for Erza. The red head wanted to help her. She stood there ignoring Jellal who was trying to pull her back. She was even stubborn with a broken leg!

Laxus saw this and cursed. He turned around and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Erza listen to me. I know you want to help but you're in no condition to do this. Let us handle this."

She gritted her teeth but sighed. "Fine, but if things go wrong I'm helping."

He smirked slightly but nodded.

Erza gave him a last look telling him to make sure to do this right, before heading off with Jellal and the others.

Laxus turned around and saw Gajeel getting back to his feet. He wiped his mouth. "Damn, she is stronger than before. It will be hard to beat her."

"But it's not impossible." Rogue stated. He glanced at Sting and both smiled. He was there for him and they were going to help Kera. They don't know her that well, but they owed her for putting her through so much pain, especially what Minerva had done to her. They felt slightly responsible for it as well.

Sting nodded and looked at the others. "From what Archangel said I need to get to her so I'm able to blast her in the chest with my magic, but that means going through those dragons and fighting her." He stated.

Laxus nodded. "Alright, we need to bring her down. The best would be if we were able to fight her on the ground. It would be better if Natsu were here but I bet he's having trouble on his own." He said glancing up at the brunette that was standing on a Dragon that was ready to tear them apart.

* * *

Natsu roared as he tried to punch Future Rogue in the face. The Dark Dragon Slayer quickly dodged the attack before slamming his fist in Natsu's side. He coughed as he hit the back of the Dragon they were fighting on. He slid across the back of the Dragon and fell off but Happy quickly grabbed him and flew back up.

Natsu glared at Rogue. "You won't win."

He laughed. "What else is there? The Dragons are destroying this city, making sure that no one will survive. Not to mention my personal destroyer. She will kill everyone in your pathetic guild."

The Dragon Slayer shook his head. "How… what happened to you? Why did you become so… sadistic? This isn't you."

Natsu landed on Atlas who was flying with him. They both were trying to defeat Rogue but it was proving to be difficult.

Rogue frowned as shadows surrounded him. "I have my reasons. You won't be able to stop me. I'll let you decide now if you would rather die by my hands or if it is your pathetic Queen's hands you want to die."

"The others will get her back! She won't be the cause of this world's destruction. We will stop you." Natsu declared, before Atlas slammed himself into Motherglare. The Dragon roared in protest as he tried to fight Atlas back. The Dragon bit Atlas in the neck hoping he would let go.

Atlas flew back away and there were no burn marks on Motherglare. Rogue smirked. "See? You can't burn Motherglare!"

"Who said we were aiming for the Dragon!?" Natsu shouted.

Rogue's eyes went wide as he saw Natsu finishing eating the fire from Atlas and jumping into the sky. He was close to them again and used all of his power to try to smash Rogue to the ground.

He was able to dodge the first attack but didn't see Natsu's right hook. It hit him square in the face. Rogue almost fell from the ground but he quickly grabbed a hold on the Dragon.

He growled while wiping some blood from his mouth. "You will pay for that."

"No!" Natsu shouted getting on his feet. "You're going to pay! Our Rogue would never turn into you! He would never try and manipulate his friends. He would never want to destroy the world and kill so many! Rogue will never turn into you!"

"We will see. I will rule this world." He stated charging towards Natsu. He aimed a punch to his head. Natsu quickly dodged the attack. He jumped back and frowned. "Fire Dragon: Roar!" He shouted sending a stream of fire towards Rogue.

He called upon the shadows and blocked the attack with ease. His eyes went wide when he saw Natsu run through the two attacks and punch him right in the face. He stumbled back. "You…" He was now pissed. "You're going to pay for that." He snarled as he was covered in shadows.

Natsu growled and also covered himself in flames. He was going down.

He was not going to let him win.

He was going to help his friends.

* * *

Archangel threw Laxus right towards Kera who was standing on one of the Dragons. He aimed a fist at her but she let his attack slide away from him. He was shocked and Kera grinned. She gave him an uppercut with a stoned fist

He hit the back of the Dragon but got back up immediately. He clasped both of his hands together sending lightning towards the brunette.

Kera called upon fire blasting Laxus' attack with her own. There was a small explosion and Laxus ran through the smoke trying to hit Kera, but she was gone.

He turned around a quickly blocked an attack from the Dragon Queen with his arms in an x formation, but he soon had to push her back because she was burning his arm. He gritted his teeth. This was proving to be harder than he thought. She definitely grew stronger, but that doesn't mean he was going to give up.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer jumped into the air and let out a Lightning Roar. Kera dodged the attack with ease before slamming her fist into him. Laxus let out a pained cry as he crashed into the ground at the bottom. The brunette grinned like a maniac as she stood on Laxus, a foot on his back. "You called me weak. You called me pathetic. Well let me show you how weak and pathetic I really am!" She raised both her hands up in the air collecting the elements in them.

Out of nowhere she felt a metal rod hit her side sending her to the ground. Gajeel ran up to the brunette with Rogue trying to keep her down.

Wendy and Sting ran up to Laxus and helped him back on his feet. "Well you got her down. That's one step forward." Sting told him.

Laxus wiped his mouth were blood trickled down. He was already beaten. "She's more powerful than she ever was. This isn't the girl I fought. This… _beast_ is way too powerful." He turned to the White Dragon Slayer. "You need to do this as fast as possible."

"I'll try." Sting told him. He turned to Wendy. "Can you put up some high defense spells?"

Wendy nodded with a brave face. Sting smirked. "Great! Let's do this!"

"Uh… what about the Dragons?"

Sting blinked before looking up. He saw all five Dragons ready to defend their Queen. "Crap…" The Dragon Slayer muttered.

The Dragons roared and one of them charged down at them.

A blast of ice stopped the Dragon from charging and made him turn around. "Hey you ugly beast!"

Gray was standing there his hands covered in cold air, ready to make ice. Behind him Bisca yelled. "Now!"

Several attacks blasted into the Dragons and pushed them back slightly. It didn't do any damage but it made them take a step back.

The three Dragon Slayer looked behind them and saw all of Fairy Tail giving their all to stop the Dragons.

Gray frowned slightly as he glanced at them. "We'll hold the Dragons back!" he shouted. "We won't be able to deal damage but we'll be able to stall them! Now get moving!" He shouted.

Sting nodded his gratitude before dashing off towards Gajeel and Rogue who were fighting Kera.

Gajeel sent several iron punches towards the brunette but she easily dodged them all. As he kept on sending punches she danced around his attacks. She grinned at the last attack when she ducked it and slammed herself into Gajeel sending him to the ground.

Kera jumped up right away and turned around to block Rogue's attack. The black haired boy frowned. Did his future self do this to her? Why would he do this?

"If I kill you here then that bastard will be gone and I'll be the only ruling person in this world." Kera smirked

Rogue gritted his teeth. "This isn't you."

"How do you know?" She snorted.

Rogue took a step back readying an attack. "Because I've heard all about the Queen of Dragons and how nice and caring she is! You're just a monster!" he shouted. "And we will stop you!"

Rogue was suddenly covered in shadows and black markings appeared on his face and body. Kera smirked as she saw this. "Finally a challenge." Rogue had entered the Dragon Force stage, the same stage as he used on both Natsu and Gajeel.

With incredible speed he charged at Kera moving with the shadows, hitting her from all sides. At first she was overwhelmed by them but quickly saw his pattern. She smirked as she was pelted by the attacks, but it seemed they weren't making much damage.

She quickly stretched out her hand and grabbed Rogue by the neck pulling him out of the shadows. His eyes went wide. No one was really able to pull him out, or even able to touch him when he was in the shadows!

Also he was in his Dragon Force stage which means he has the ability to kill a Dragon so it would make sense that he could deal some damage on Kera.

But she was standing there perfectly healthy, barely a scratch on her.

Who was she?

She chuckled. "Do you really think some measly shadows will overpower me? You just hide and attack at the most vulnerable time, like a coward." She spat the last word in his face.

That hurt. He was not a coward. He fights his problems head on… or does he?

Kera raised her other arm and Rogue could clearly see the sharp claws on her hand. She smirked. "Let's see how much I can tear you apart, since shadows can form back together."

"Rogue!"

The brunette quickly let the Dragon Slayer go before turning around blocking a bright attack that could have done some damage. She gritted her teeth as she saw Laxus, Wendy and Sting standing there.

Rogue coughed slightly but quickly moved out of the way joining Sting's side. "You okay?" Sting asked but he simply nodded reassuring him he was completely fine.

Behind her she could see Gajeel getting back to his feet. She smirked while lowering her head. The four elements surrounded the brunette while a strange and powerful aura covered her body. Her hair went flying as more white _and _black markings covered her face and arms.

Rogue blinked. "This… it's like Dragon Force."

Sting shook his head. "No… this isn't Dragon Force… it's something way more powerful… and more dangerous."

Gajeel gritted his teeth. "Damn…"

Kera opened her eyes and grinned at the Dragon Slayers as her power tripled from before. "Show me what you got." She raised her fist ready to attack.

**And another cliffhanger! I think I am the Queen of Cliffhangers. Well hope you enjoyed it! The fight will still continue! Five Dragon Slayers vs The Queen of Dragons. Who will win? And how will it end? **

**Until next time! **


	59. Chapter 59

**And I'm back! And I shall reintroduce myself, I am the Queen of Cliffhangers! Fear my wrath and endure mean cliffhangers! ;) **

**Anyway, the fight is underway, five Dragon Slayers are having problems fighting one person, but of course this is the Queen of Dragons were talking about. So it's understandable. I think we're at the top of the peak with this chapter, next chapter will calm things more down and that means we are almost done with the Invasion!**

**Also I updated my other story 'Family' so if you have time head over there ;) **

**So here is the continuation of the fight! Enjoy! **

**Rez: It is awesome ;) **

**Chaos: I hope I delivered again with this chapter! **

**Dark impetus: Why thank you, I am honored, even though my official title now the Queen of Cliffhangers ;) **

**Lingering will: Wow thank you. I really appreciate you saying that. **

**xMisaka: Thank you, I proudly take this title! Maybe I should change my name to Queen of Cliffhangers, haha, anyway, don't worry, I won't make her too OP and if she is OP at the moment she won't be forever. She's just a bit insane right now ;) As for my re-reading, I always check my chapters a couple times, like maybe... I don't know... three times or so? But it's not three times at once. And then I read it again before I post, but there are always mistakes that slip by, but it's great to hear that there aren't many mistakes here or hardly any. **

**rea: Yea I know there are a lot of chapters and this is the second story ;) and there are more to come! But now, as you have read from the other reviews, you will have to endure my cliffhangers. I am after all, as of last chapter, been titled the Queen of Cliffhangers! **

**Master vanitas: Thank you so much. I, the Queen of Cliffhangers, will deliver with cliffhangers that will enrage the people everywhere! Nah just joking ;) Or am I? **

* * *

Kera grinned at the Dragon Slayer. "Show me what you got."

Laxus nodded with a smirk. "All right! Let's do this!" He shouted. Sting, Rogue, Gajeel and Laxus all charged towards the brunette.

"Wendy now!" Gajeel shouted.

Wendy nodded and clasped her hands together. "Arms! Armor! Vernier!" She raised her hands in the air and all four Dragon Slayers were enveloped in light giving them all higher defense, attack and speed.

"Now we're talking!" Sting called out while charging towards Kera. He smirked. "White Dragon Punch!" He tried hitting her but Kera moved her body so that she was able to dodge the attack fluently. She grabbed him by the back collar and chuckled. "Nice try." She said before throwing him towards Wendy.

She was hit and the two rolled across the ground. "Ow…" Both muttered slightly.

Kera dodged the attack from Gajeel before punching Rogue in the face and giving Laxus a good kick in the stomach. Running her hand across the ground she raised her arm quickly causing earth pillars to erupt from the ground where the Dragon Slayers stood.

Gajeel used the momentum of the pillar and turned around in the air. "Iron Dragon's Roar!" He shouted. Kera simply raised another earth wall to block it. Both Rogue and Laxus appeared their fists encased with Lightning and Shadow.

She smirked before using both fire and water to blast both of them back. Stomping her foot on the ground a field of fire emerged around Rogue and Laxus. Letting the fire rise up in the air, she smiled as it killed the oxygen for the two boys. Rogue clasped his neck trying to breathe but there was nothing to breathe.

Laxus was having the same problem as he tried to breathe, but quickly decided to run through the fire, even though it burned his skin. He broke through the wall of fire and charged at Kera. The brunette sent a wave of water at him, but Laxus quickly dodged the attack, turning into lightning and going through the water to get closer to her.

Kera gritted her teeth as her arm went numb from the electricity. Laxus turned back to normal when he was in front of her and kicked her in the stomach. She doubled over in pain and Laxus was about to deal another punch to her face, but Kera quickly caught his fist. She smirked at him before smashing her head into his.

Laxus stumbled back. Kera got up and encased her fists into fire and water. She was about to attack him but a steel rod smashed into her back and she cried out in pain. Gajeel landed on the ground, his arm turning back to normal. "We aint done runt."

* * *

Sting stood up and helped Wendy back on her feet. He couldn't believe how strong Kera was. This was truly the power of the Dragon Queen. Wendy rubbed her head as she sat up. "How are we going to defeat her? She's way too powerful."

Sting frowned slightly. "We don't have to defeat her. We just need to pin her down for a moment so I can hit her. That's it."

"But how?" Wendy had no idea how they were supposed to do this. "We can't get close to her."

Sting smirked. "Well we have to try. Keep on casting your defense spells. They'll help us to keep up with her and at the worst moments help attack, but stay mostly in the back."

Wendy nodded jumping up. She promised she was going to help and she was going to try her all. She owed Kera a lot.

Sting smiled and quickly got back into the fight.

* * *

Kera smashed both Gajeel and Laxus to the ground. She smirked. "How does that feel?" She sneered at Gajeel who had hit her in the back really hard. "You can't defeat me!"

Gajeel gritted his teeth as he tried to stand up but Kera smashed her foot on his back sending him back to the ground. "You should know your place worm. I am your Queen." She sneered at him.

"This… ain't… you…"

Kera laughed. "This is me! This is the true me! That pathetic little girl I was before? She's gone, never to be seen again! I am the rightful Queen! This is how I rule and if you don't follow me… well then… I'll have to kill you."

"Not going to happen!" Laxus shouted before dealing an uppercut to her. Kera hit the ground with a thud and Laxus stood back up on his feet. He wiped some blood from his face. "We're not going to give up. We're getting the old Kera back."

Kera laughed as she jumped back on her feet. While Laxus and Gajeel were already beaten up Kera was perfectly healthy. Maybe a few scratches but nothing else. The brunette cracked her knuckles. "Let's have some fun. At least give me some satisfaction before I tear you apart."

"Well you wished for it!" A voice yelled.

Kera turned around and saw Sting in his Dragon Force, his hand back covered in light. "White Dragon Claw!" He shouted. He punched his hand forward causing a blast to fly right towards her. Too surprised, Kera wasn't able to dodge the attack and was hit in the stomach.

She stumbled back and growled. "You will pay for that!" She shouted. The brunette wanted to blast him back but felt she couldn't move. She was confused. "What!?" she shouted when she saw the strange white symbol around her stomach, her shirt burnt through.

Sting smirked as he stood up straight. "That's a stigma. You can't move at all. It paralyzes you. Rogue now!" He shouted. Rogue still in his Dragon Force jumped towards him and both of them had their hands behind them. A ball of light and shadow emerged in each of their hands before quickly throwing in front of them releasing their attack. Both light and shadow merged together into one deadly and powerful attack. "Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!"

Kera's eyes went wide as she saw the huge amount of power running straight towards her and she couldn't move out of the way. She cried out in pain as the attack hit and sent her crashing to the ground.

When the smoke cleared everyone looked at the downed brunette. Had they won? Was it over? Wendy walked up to the others looking a bit concerned. "Is she…" She started but the others didn't know what to say.

They just watched the unmoving girl on the floor, wondering if she was out or still going. Gajeel frowned slightly as he watched the body. He saw her hand move and his eyes went wide. "Move!" He shouted.

Everyone immediately jumped back missing an earth spike just by a few inches. Wendy's eyes were wide like saucers. That would have killed them all! It would have skewered them!

Laughter echoed through the air and the unmoving body started… well… to move. Kera laughed as she sat up and slowly got back to her feet. Both Sting and Rogue couldn't believe it. Their strongest attack from both of them didn't do anything.

Kera chuckled as she stood on her feet and brushed the debris off of her shoulders. "Impressive, even the stigma. Unfortunately for you, it didn't work."

"Crap, this is insane!" Laxus muttered.

Gajeel shook his head. "No, she's completely insane."

Kera moved her head and a cracking sound was heard. "Time that I had some fun."

* * *

Gray shot some Ice Lances towards one of the Dragons pushing it back. He and the rest of the wizards were keeping the Dragons busy so the real Dragon Slayers could deal with the, at the moment, insane psychotic Queen.

He still couldn't believe that Kera was out for blood wanting to kill everyone. He shook his head and jumped away missing one of the Dragon's attacks. He moved back and bumped into the others.

He turned around and saw Lucy and Mira trying to fend off the Dragons as well. He gritted his teeth. "I know we're just supposed to distract them but they're too powerful!" Lucy shouted as she watched Loke punching one of the Dragons but it did nothing.

Mira nodded. "We also have injured people. We have to figure something out."

Gray frowned slightly. _Damn it, guys hurry up. We can't survive forever. _"Get the injured out of here. Chelia should heal the worst parts."

"Well we would if _someone _wouldn't be so stubborn." Mira muttered while sending a blast towards another of the five Dragons.

Gray furrowed his brow. Who was she talking to?

* * *

"Let me go! I have to help them!" Erza shouted as she tried to stand up again but Jellal pushed her down. "You're injured Erza! You can't do anything!"

"She needs me!"

"The Dragon Slayers are dealing with her. They'll defeat her. They'll bring her back." Makarov told her trying to reason with her but the red head didn't take it lightly.

She stood up ignoring the pain in her leg and started to walk towards the destruction. Jellal quickly jumped in front of her. "You can't be serious about this!"

"Yes I am!" Erza told him while pushing him aside, but she wasn't even able to walk far as she was almost hit by one of the Dragon's roars. She stumbled back and fell into Jellal's arms. "See?"

The red head closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She was forced to sit back down on a rock while Jellal went to help and keep the Dragons at bay.

Makarov kept an eye out for her. The red headed requip mage looked down at her lap. Makarov sighed. "I know how you feel Erza." He spoke up. "You want to help them, you want to help Kera but don't know how."

Erza didn't say anything at first and let the Master speak. The old man closed his eyes and sighed. "It pains me to say this, but… there's not always a solution to everything. Sometimes… we have to let things go and that takes a lot of strength."

He opened his eyes and glanced over at Erza. He noticed a bright light on her lap and soon two long and curved blades were sitting there. But the most important thing he saw were the tears that fell on the swords.

* * *

Lucy quickly ran away from an attack. She tripped over her own two feet and landed on the ground. "Ow…" She muttered. Gray quickly ran over to her and helped her back to her feet. "Come on Luce! We have to…" He stopped when Archangel quickly jumped and dragged the two out of the way of a huge Dragon arm.

The white Exceed gritted her teeth. "You two should be watching your surroundings! That Dragon could have killed you!"

"Sorry." Lucy rubbed her head standing up, Gray as well.

The Dark Dragon smirked down at them. "I will make your death as painful as possible!" He shouted sending another attack towards them.

"Move!" Archangel shouted pushing the two out of the way, but Lucy got her foot caught on a rock and fell. Both Archangel and Gray were horrified as they saw her hit the ground. "LUCY!" They both shouted.

Lucy turned around and saw the claw of the Dragon come down towards her. She screamed and closed her eyes waiting for the blow.

But nothing happened.

Confused she opened her eyes to see what had happened. And when she did, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

In front of her stood a cloaked figure holding back the Dragon claw that was about to crush her to death. The figure was struggling but they were holding it back successfully. The figure opened their eyes and looked down at Lucy. They gritted their teeth but was still able to speak. "R-Run!"

Lucy knew it was a female person and looked up at her arms. Her eyes went wide when she saw they were covered in stone. "No way…" She muttered.

The female person kept on holding back the attack. "God damn it Lucy run!" She shouted again as she bucked slightly under the pressure.

Both Gray and Archangel quickly helped Lucy out of the mess and when she was gone the figure burst out. Fire and water, as well as air surrounded her as she yelled out. The Dragon was surprised seeing the power and that he couldn't squish her. "What the…"

With another yell the cloaked figure threw the claw back up while turning around, sending a huge amount of magic straight at the Dragon. The beast stumbled back in surprise. He sneered and immediately sent a Roar towards the figure.

In mere seconds she was engulfed in the attack. Archangel's eyes went wide. "No!" She shouted knowing exactly who it was.

The flames died down and the figure stood there unharmed. The cloak burnt and fell down. Everyone looked shocked as they recognized the person immediately.

"Kera!?" Lucy shouted in confusion. She thought she sounded familiar! But how was this possible!?

Gray stood there shocked as well. "No way…"

The brunette gritted her teeth. "Get out of here! It's too dangerous!" She shouted towards everyone.

Archangel's eyes went wide. "Look out!"

Kera quickly turned around and caught the arm of one of the Dragons and was pushed back. She gritted her teeth while repositioning her footing before pushing back with all of her might. Then she clasped her hands together, four seals appeared in front of her. "With the power of the Dragon Queen, I condemn you!" she shouted.

Four different blasts erupted as they flew straight towards the Dragon. The huge beast cried out in pain as the attacks hit his chest. It stumbled and crashed to the ground.

Everyone was shocked. She just downed that Dragon with one attack! Lucy glanced at the brunette and gasped as she saw her fall to her knees. She ran to her. "Kera!" She shouted.

The brunette looked up at her and fear filled her eyes. Why? Archangel was also at her side. "Why did you come back? I thought you would stay back."

"I couldn't…" She shook her head and Archangel knew what she was trying to say. She didn't want to see Lucy die again. She couldn't watch her die again.

Gray was confused though. "Wait… I thought you… no… are you… no."

"Yes!" Archangel snapped at the Ice Mage. Lucy's eyes went wide. "So… you're the Kera from the future!?"

The brunette sighed but nodded her head. Gray shook his head still not believing this. "So Lucy came from the future, Rogue came from the future and now you? Why did you come here?"

"To stop myself."

Everyone went quiet. The brunette got back on her feet but stumbled around slightly. Archangel tried to help her but the woman pushed her aside. "No! You… you need to stop me! I'll hold these Dragons back but…"

"They're already on it!" Archangel told her.

"But you promised that you would…" The Future Kera started but Archangel shook her head a tear falling down her eye. "I can't! I can't do it! I'm sorry! But Sting will be able to help!"

Kera looked down to the ground and sniffed. "I hope you're right…"

"Guys!" Jellal came running towards them. He stopped and saw the Future Kera and his eyes went wide. "You… you were…" Future Kera simply nodded without saying anything.

He quickly shook his head. "Guys! Erza's gone!"

"What!?" Everyone shouted.

Future Kera heard this and her eyes went wide. "No…" She muttered. This was the same as before. "No, no, no, no!" She jumped up and grabbed Archangel. "You have to stop her! Please!"

"Kera I…" She started but Kera pulled her in closer. "If you don't stop her I will kill her! Please!"

Everyone else stayed quiet. Lucy couldn't believe what she heard. Neither could Gray or Jellal. Archangel sighed but nodded with a determined face. "Alright. I'll try and stop her."

Future Kera smiled. "Thank you. I'll hold of the Dragons as best as I can."

The others nodded. The brunette glanced back at Archangel. "The future is in your hands. Please don't screw it up."

Archangel nodded. "I won't. Gray, Lucy, I'll need your help. Come on." The two mages nodded and quickly followed the white Exceed.

Future Kera watched them leave. She closed her eyes. "Please… make things right."

**Oh and another mean cliffhanger! What will happen!? Things just got even bigger! But if I get enough reviews then I'll maybe post the next chapter tomorrow *hint hint* **

**Until next time! **


	60. Chapter 60

**Well I came home last night a bit later than I expected, ahem, so sorry about no chapter yesterday, but here's one for today! **

**Alright guys! This is the top of the iceberg! I won't be talking a lot so you guys can get to the chapter! So enjoy! **

**Marty: I can understand with school. It's annoying me as well ;) But I'm glad you like the arc! And to your questions well, I'll just let you read on and some may be answered ;) **

**Rez: Yes it is and just a warning, it's getting more intense ;) **

**Chaos: Thank you, glad to hear it! Well here's another one that I hope to deliver! **

**Lingering will: I am pleased to know that I satisfy the citizens of FanFiction with my chapters! **

**Dark impetus: Hehe, just wait what I have in store for this chapter! **

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: Yea, I've been told I am mean with cliffhangers when I want to. But maybe I should change my name to Queen of Cliffhangers, but the I already changed my name a few months ago! haha, I'll think about it ;) **

* * *

Kera roared as she smashed both of her hands into the ground. A huge blast wave was sent towards the five Dragon Slayers. Everyone quickly jumped out of the way missing the deadly attack that destroyed almost everything in its way.

Laxus jumped in the air and took a deep breath. "Lighting Dragon's: Roar!" He shouted

Kera let out a huff while moving her arm creating a stone wall blocking the attack. She then kicked the wall breaking it and then using air sent the projectiles towards the Dragon Slayers.

Every one of them was hit and gained several scratches and cuts across their whole body. Gajeel snarled. "Oh you like that? Well let's see if you like it!" He shouted as he and Rogue jumped in the air and attacked the ground causing several rocks to spring up in the air.

"Wendy!" Rogue shouted.

She nodded. "Got it! Sky Dragon's Roar!" She shouted as she released her devastating Roar. The air caught the rocks and sent them towards Kera.

"I thought you would learn." With a flick of her wrist another rock wall appeared taking all the spiky rocks that would have hit her.

Using water she cut down the wall and smirked at the five Dragon Slayers. "Not going to work."

"Now! Let's do it now!" Sting shouted.

Gajeel smirked. "This is going to definitely hurt. Iron Dragon's: Roar!"

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

"White Dragon's Roar!"

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!"

The five attacks blasted towards Kera and merged together into one deadly attack. It got even faster and headed straight for Kera. On contact it caused a huge explosion.

Everyone stood there hoping they had finally done some damage on the brunette. Because if they didn't… they had no idea how they were going to do this.

The smoke cleared and a figure stood there in the wind. With a wave of both of her hands Kera used air to clear the dust. Now all of the five Dragon Slayers could see that she was perfectly fine.

Kera smirked as she dusted some dust off of her shoulder. "Not bad. A Unision Raid of five Dragon Roars. Unfortunately it doesn't work on me. Just give up. If you do I'll make your death as quickly and painless as I can. That will be hard though." She laughed.

"We won't stop until you get some damn sense into your head!" Laxus shouted. "You're part of Fairy Tail and that means we don't give up on family! Including people that go insane and try to destroy the world!"

Kera frowned. "So you haven't learned it yet. You all are just pathetic. I'll make sure you're death will be agonizing and painful." She then charged towards the group.

Sting's eyes went wide. "Shit! She's fast!" He moved and was just able to dodge a fist to the face. Kera smirked at him and kicked him in the stomach sending him back. Turning around she grabbed Gajeel's arm and threw him to the ground. She was about to punch him in the face but Rogue grabbed her from the back. "Sting now!" He shouted, but Kera was quicker. She grabbed Rogue by the head and threw him over her own body and on Gajeel. She smashed her foot on Rogue's back and he cried out in pain.

Sting ran up to her trying to punch her with a White Punch again but the brunette had amazing reflexes. She grabbed his arm and twisted it around. Sting screamed out in pain. Kera smirked and slammed her stoned fist in the middle of his arm causing a huge crack.

Sting screamed in pain and horror as his arm broke. Kera let him go and he fell to the ground holding his arm. She laughed. "Pathetic." She kicked him to the ground.

Laxus let out a yell as he slammed himself into the brunette. Kera smirked and placed her palm on his back immediately letting the flames burn through his shirt and into his skin. Laxus' eyes went wide as it burnt his skin. He screamed out in pain and let Kera go. In that moment she knee kicked him in the stomach hard.

He gasped for air. Kera smirked and locked his arms. With a kick of her foot to the ground a stone pillar shot Laxus in the air and Kera quickly smashed him to the ground again. Laxus couldn't breathe as he was lying on the floor. To make sure he was down for the count she blasted him with all four elements.

The brunette smirked and turned around. The only one left standing was Wendy. The little girl shrunk back slightly at her gaze. Kera started walking over to her. "Only one more left."

Rogue gritted his teeth as he looked up. "W-Wendy… r-run."

The little girl took a few steps back. She was scared. This wasn't Kera… this was… someone else. Kera sighed. "Normally I would have some decency to leave a little girl unharmed. Yet you are a threat to me." Her hand burst into flames and those flames formed into a shape of a sword.

She grinned. "So let's make a deal. I'll mark you for the traitor you are, humiliate you and maybe break a few bones. For that you'll get to live." She chuckled.

Wendy's eyes went wide as she took another step back. "Kera please! This isn't you! You wouldn't do something like this!"

She frowned. "I wouldn't? I'm the Queen. I get to do the hell I want! And what I want is this world and the Dragons. Anyone that stands in my way will die. Don't you understand you stupid little girl? Nothing can stop me! Nothing will save you!"

Kera was about to head towards the little girl but pain stopped her. Wendy screamed in horror at what she saw. Kera stood there in shock as she saw the tip of a sword penetrating her chest.

* * *

Back at the field where the Dragons and Future Kera were fighting there was chaos everywhere. Future Kera was attacking every Dragon trying to hold them back. She was successful to down two Dragons of the five.

Mira and the others were helping her as well. She was grateful for this but she didn't want them to get hurt.

The brunette sent another attack towards the Stone Dragon. It hit him fair and square sending him to the ground. She smirked. "Finally… another one."

She gasped for air as she suddenly felt pain in her chest. She hit the ground surprising several people around her.

"Kera!" Mira shouted in shock. She ran towards her and knelt down. "What's wrong?" She asked checking her over. Why was she like this? What was wrong?

Future Kera looked down at her chest. Had they… that would explain the pain. She smiled softly but groaned as another wave of pain hit her. She bucked down and Mira quickly caught her. "What's wrong!? Is there anything I can do? Just tell me!" Mira shouted. She was panicking.

The brunette smiled. "Mira… I… I don't have much time… but… thank you."

"Thank you? For what!? What's going on?" Mira shouted. Jellal and Hibiki ran up to them. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

Mira shook her head. "I don't know! She's in pain! But she won't tell me why!"

"Get her in the back! We'll hold back the other two!" Jellal called. Mira nodded and was about to help, but Kera's shout of pain stopped them.

Hibiki quickly went down to her and made her look at him. "Kera, tell me where it hurts! Even if you're the Future Kera you're still part of this family!"

She raised her head and smiled as she saw him. "H-Hibiki?" She asked shocked, but then smiled. "So glad… to see you again."

"Just tell us what's wrong!" Hibiki told her while shaking her shoulders. But when he did he saw the red spot over her chest. He stopped.

No…

They couldn't have…

Future Kera smiled at him. She put a hand against his cheek. "It's… it's alright Hibiki…" She then inched closer and kissed him on the lips. Hibiki was shocked. What was she doing? Well… it wasn't exactly cheating… was it?

Future Kera pulled back and smiled. "I'm so glad to see you… one last time."

Hibiki smiled sadly. "It won't be the last time… I promise."

* * *

Looking behind her Kera saw a streak of familiar red hair. "I…Impossible…" She spluttered out blood from her mouth.

Erza stood behind her holding the sword with her eyes closed and tears falling from her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Y-You're… g-going t-to… p-pay!" she snarled quickly turning around grabbing Erza by the neck. Erza gasped for air. Kera growled as she squeezed her neck. "You d-dare to attack me!?" She sneered.

Erza tried to pull away from the brunette's grip. She still had to finish this! Kera smirked as she saw Erza struggle. "I'll make you pay for this. I'll rip your heart out and squeeze it right in front of you so you can see how you die."

"P-Please… f-find… r-reason." Erza tried to talk to her, bring back the old Kera out but it was useless.

Kera snarled squeezing her neck tighter so she couldn't breathe anymore. "Get ready to feel some pain." She pulled her arm back ready to plunge it into her chest.

"KERA DON'T!"

The both of them were smashed to the ground. Erza was picked up by two hands. "Erza are you okay?"

She looked up and saw both Gray and Lucy. She smiled slightly and nodded. "I'm fine."

Kera stumbled back on her feet, the sword still stuck in her chest. "You… you will all pay!" she roared. "No one will defy me! NO ONE!" She screamed.

Erza stood up holding her shoulder. "No, you don't get it. Kera would never do this. You are simply corrupted by darkness."

"You think this sword can defeat me!?" Kera shouted at the red head.

She smiled sadly. "Unfortunately yes, I'm sorry for this." She called upon another sword. Kera frowned in confusion. It was the same sword.

Erza raised the sword up higher. "These two swords are called the Dragon Twin Blades. It is said they possess the power of a Dragon and with it I can also defeat a Dragon."

Kera's eyes went wide. She immediately went to grab for the sword, but Erza was quicker. The sword in her hand started to glow a white color. Erza closed her eyes and a tear fell down her eyes. "I'm sorry for this Kera. I really am. I hope you can forgive me."

The sword in Kera's chest started to glow a white color as well and she was assaulted with pain. She screamed out falling to her knees. She tried pulling the sword out but due to its sharp edges it was painful to pull out and also difficult.

"Sting now!" Archangel shouted.

The White Dragon Slayer saw the opportunity and stumbled towards the brunette. It was hard to concentrate with the pain in his arm, but he was going to try anyway. This was their only chance!

He got to Kera's side and pushed her to the ground. He pulled out the sword causing the brunette to scream out in pain again. Immediately he laid his palm over her chest and he closed his eyes. _I hope this works. _With all he could he sent a white blast into her chest.

Kera's eyes snapped open as she gasped out. She kicked him away from her and tried to stand up. The pain in her chest and stomach was unbearable.

"AGH!" She screamed out in pain hitting the ground. Her chest was burning like both shadow and light were fighting for dominance. She arched her back as the pain got worse. Her screams though never died down.

She kept on screaming out in pain. She dug her fingers into the ground as the pain grew worse and worse.

Erza closed her eyes and looked away as she couldn't bear to see Kera in pain. This was too much. Gray pulled her closer. "Don't worry, it's almost over." _At least I hope…_

Kera smashed her fist to the ground as she let out another cry of pain out. But surprising everyone she started to get back to her feet. Archangel's eyes went wide. "But how! You… you should."

The brunette was breathing hard as she stumbled back on her feet. Lucy couldn't believe it. She was down, stabbed and she still was getting back up? But Sting's attack was supposed to finish this!

The Dragon Slayers couldn't believe it themselves. Sting shook his head. "Impossible, but… it was said that… that it should bring her back to normal!"

Kera glared at them all. "You… you… w-will pay…" she spit out blood and wiped her mouth. "I will… kill… you all… rip you apart… and make you watch… each other… die." She sneered.

She stumbled towards them. "Now… it's payback… time." She smashed her fist to the ground a shockwave erupting knocking everyone down on their feet.

The brunette smirked. "You will all… see… that you… don't mess… with the… Queen… of Dragons… unless… you want… to die!" She let out a yell and all four elements burst out of her creating a dragon shaped form above her.

Everyone looked terrified at the brunette. She was ruthless and dangerous. She was too powerful. They didn't have any chance on defeating her.

They were powerless.

Lucy noticed something in the sky. She looked up and saw a huge ball of fire headed straight towards the Eclipse gate. She blinked. "Guys look!"

Archangel saw the ball of fire as well and that it was headed for the Eclipse gate. It was going to destroy the gate!

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Kera shouted as the dragon in the form of all four elements grew bigger. Even both Erza and Gray, no all of the Dragon Slayers were terrified. Heck even Laxus!

Kera grinned like a maniac but a loud explosion was heard. Everyone turned around and saw smoke coming from the Eclipse gate. But they had bigger problems at the moment. Kera was about to kill them.

A loud gasp was heard. Everyone turned around and saw Kera stumbling around holding her chest. The black lines started to vanish as she fell to her knees. "N-No! I... I won't..." She took another sharp gasp of breath. "I... need... pay..." With another gasp of breath she hit the ground out cold.

Everyone stayed quiet as they lie on the floor. They weren't quite sure what just happened. They weren't sure at all.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked a little confused.

**And cut! What will happen now!? We obviously now what that ball of fire was ;) But what will happen now? What is Kera's state? And is everything over? Or is there still something left? **

**Until next time! **


	61. Chapter 61

**Alright, after a hard and long battle here is one chapter that is a little calming. Everything will calm back down... or that is what you think ;) But let's calm things down for a bit **

**Rez: I know! Those stupid damn cliffhangers! Well here is another one so enjoy! **

**Lingering will: Well how she was she could have been! She could have been the end boss of a super hard game :D **

**Chaos: That's good to hear! Now let's see where this heads to.**

**Dark impetus: I bet that was something unexpected ;) **

**rea: I live to my title. Queen of Cliffhangers, but here's another one so hope this chapter, especially the end, is worth it ;) **

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: Well let's find out what is happening to her. If she's back to normal or still insane. **

**Alex: Welcome back! Well if you thought the last few chapters were full of feeling, just wait. There's more to come! And I bet you didn't see Erza stabbing Kera! I think after reading this chapter and next chapter you'll fall unconscious due to the feelings ;) **

**Marty: Glad to hear that the fighting scene was well written :) and I don't _always _try to kill Kera. I really tried not to this time! But it was the perfect spot where it was! _  
_**

**xMisaka: Yea, last cliffy was mean. And don't worry she won't be OP and this story won't go down that rode. I promise ;) **

* * *

Future Kera was on her knees again clutching at her chest. The pain was unbearable. The explosion at the Eclipse gate surprised everyone. At first they were all confused. They just saw a huge fireball in the air and then a huge explosion.

And now the dragons were starting to vanish. They first started to glow before vanishing into dust. Everyone started to cheer, especially the Fairy Tail guild as they saw the Dragons vanishing.

Future Kera though was still on her knees holding her chest with a pained look. Mirajane, Hibiki and Jellal were at her side. "Are you alright?" Mira asked concerned for her friend, even though she was the future version.

Not even a second later did she start glowing as well. All three of them took a step back shocked to see what was happening to her. But there was still blood on her chest which worried them all.

"Wait, she wasn't hit! Does that mean…" Hibiki started realizing what it could mean.

They all feared this. Jellal quickly ran to the others. "Go find the others! Kera's in trouble!" He shouted. Everyone's eyes went wide. "What!?" Elfman shouted jumping up.

Mira leaned down in front of the glowing Kera. She didn't have much time. She was part of the future and destroying the Eclipse gate would bring everything back to normal. "Kera, how do we defeat Zeref and Achnologia? Is there anything you need to tell us?"

The brunette looked up and glanced in the white haired woman's eyes. She gritted her teeth as the pain in her chest was unbearable. "T… Ta…" She tried speaking out.

Mira's eyes went wide. "What? Please tell us, take a deep breath."

"Tar… ta…rus…" She gasped for air. She hit the floor on her side. "Kera!" Mira shouted. She turned to Jellal. "You have to find her! Something isn't right!"

She quickly turned back to Kera as the others started to run to where the Dragon Slayers were fighting. "Just hang on! You'll be alright."

Future Kera smiled weakly. "I… It's fine… M-Mira… you all… c-changed the… f-future… that's… t-the main… part." She told her weakly. She breathed in another short gasp of air. "T-Tell… t-the others… I… I'm s-sorry… for everything…"

"No!" Mira shouted tears falling from her eyes. This couldn't be it! The brunette was still glowing but if she was dying right here then it only meant that their Kera…

No! It wasn't true! She wasn't going to lose another part of her family! "We can help! J-Just hang on!"

The light grew stronger and she started to disappear. Mira's eyes went wide. "No!"

Future Kera smiled softly as her eyes closed and her body started to disappear. Hibiki saw this and tears started to fall from his eyes as well. "No…" He muttered.

Mira cried as she tried to get a grip on the brunette but she disappeared completely. Her body going up in dust. This felt like the exact same time when Lisanna died…

The Demon Take Over Mage gripped the ground and shook her head. "We need to get to Kera! She needs our help!" She called with tears still in her eyes. Hibiki helped her up wiping his tears as well. "Come on!" He shouted. "We need to find Kera!"

* * *

The Dragon Slayers as well as Lucy, Gray, Erza and Archangel were standing there shocked. Kera was lying in the middle on the ground not moving at all. They weren't even sure if she was still… alive.

Erza was the first to snap out of their paralyzed state and ran over to the downed brunette. Her leg was still bothering her and pain shot up her body. She stumbled and hit the ground in front of her. Lucy was the next one to snap out and ran over as well.

Both of them quickly turned Kera over. Blood covered her chest where the sword was stabbed through. Lucy immediately started to work as she tore a piece of her skirt off and tried to tie it around her chest to stop the bleeding.

She had troubles applying the bandage but she felt the brunette being lifted up slightly. Lucy turned to her side and saw that Erza was lifting her up. Lucy smiled sadly and got to work.

Wendy quickly ran over to them. "I-I'll try and heal her! I'll do the best I can." She stated as she started to work her magic. While they were handling the brunette the others heard footsteps.

Sting held his arm as he looked up. The others were running towards them, but that wasn't the most important part.

From the back Natsu came stumbling with the Princess and her personal bodyguard. "Hey!" He shouted stumbling around holding his shoulder. He was walking towards the group. He had fought Future Rogue and the two of them crashed into the Eclipse Gate destroying it. Future Rogue disappeared so that meant everything that had happened because of him should be back to normal.

So he wanted to make sure that was true. He had to see if Kera was alright. "Over here Natsu!" Lucy shouted as she took a short glance. She was still bandaging Kera's injuries while Wendy healed them.

The Fire Dragon Slayer arrived and slumped down. Archangel quickly caught him. "Whoa, take it easy."

The Princess of Fiore saw the figure of Kera and her eyes went dark slightly. "Is she the one that almost destroyed us?" She asked.

"No." Natsu told her quickly as he leaned himself against Archangel. "She was corrupted by Future Rogue. She isn't at fault here. She's a victim."

"She needs medical attention." Wendy cut in wiping her brow. She had drained herself aiding the other Dragon Slayers in the fight.

Princess Hisui lowered her head. "She wouldn't be like this, if I hadn't listened to that man this all wouldn't have happened. Take her to the castle infirmary. We'll let the best healers try and save her life."

They all smiled happily. Lucy stood up and hugged the Princess. "Thank you so much!"

Archangel quickly grabbed Kera. "I will fly her there."

Hisui nodded. "Tell them that I sent you there and that she needs immediate medical attention. I want the best doctors in the castle working on saving her life."

The white Exceed nodded and flew towards the castle at immense speed. Kera's life was in her hands. She was still bleeding and her shirt was already blood soaked. She just hoped she was back to normal.

Back at the ground Hisui glanced at everyone else. "I am grateful for what you all have done here today. I am sorry for not listening to the right person and I know this has caused several a lot of pain."

Natsu glanced over at Erza. She was still on the ground. "Erza…" He sighed.

Erza closed her eyes. "I did this to her…"

"You didn't have a choice." Laxus said walking over to her. He was stumbling around his body in pain. "There was nothing else. If you hadn't done what you did we would all be dead. Wendy would be dead."

Wendy lowered her head. "You saved my life… but… if I had fought harder."

"Guys." Natsu started. "Whatever happened wasn't anyone's fault except for that bastard Future Rogue. I have faith she will pull through. I have faith that she will be our Kera again."

He glanced at the red head on the ground and smiled sadly. "And she doesn't hold a grudge of what happened today. She is probably grateful."

He held out a hand at Erza. She looked up and everyone could see the tears in her eyes. Natsu smirked slightly. "Come on, have faith. She'll survive. Or don't you believe that the Queen will just give up? I think she still has some unfinished business left anyway."

Erza chuckled slightly shaking her head wiping her tears away. "Natsu you idiot…"

"It's not your fault." Natsu told her again.

Lucy pushed her slightly and smiled as well. "She's probably grateful for what you have done. You gave the chance for Sting to blast her in the chest."

"But it didn't help." Erza told them all lowering her head again.

Everyone stayed quiet. It was true. It didn't work at all. Sting was able to hit her chest with his white magic and it didn't do a thing. She still got back up to her feet. She was about to kill them all. And the worst of all none of the Dragon Slayers were able to defeat a Dragon.

But they were able to see the true power of the Dragon Queen.

The true deadly and dangerous power.

And they were lucky they were still alive.

* * *

In the castle infirmary Erza was sitting on a cot wrapped up in bandages. The doctors had helped them all getting back to their health. The Dragon Slayers as well as her and other Fairy Tail members had the worst injuries.

Erza was slightly amazed that the doctors and Wendy were able to heal her leg so she was able to walk on it without much pain. She was thankful for it, but they hadn't been able to heal one person.

Kera

The red head glanced at her sister. The brunette was lying in a bed covered in many bandages. Her arms and legs were bandaged as well as her head. But the most noticeable bandage was the one around her chest. Where _she _had stabbed her.

Ever since she was able to walk she went to Kera's infirmary room and rested there since everyone got on her that she wasn't resting enough. But now a few days passed and she still hasn't woken up.

She felt responsible. She did stab the sword through her, but… but she… Erza closed her eyes and let a tear fall down. What the Master had told her, that sometimes… you need to let things go. She thought she could help them. The sword had paralyzed her, struck her down, but… Sting's attack done nothing.

Absolutely nothing

If it weren't for Natsu they would have been all dead.

She remembered what Kera told her about the swords. The Dragon Twin Blades. Kayeleth was right. She had the power to control those blades. And she used it on Kera. She didn't want to kill her, but she wanted to slow her down so Sting could finish it. But it seemed those swords… reacted against Kera. Like… like they were supposed to.

Why did Kayeleth give those swords to Kera?

And why did Kera give them to her?

Did Kayeleth know something would happen?

Erza put her head in her hands as another few tears fell down. Why couldn't she do anything for her? Every time Kera gets hurt she can't do anything. She can't protect her, she always fails…

"Why can't I protect her? Why can't I make things right? What kind of sister am I?" Erza sobbed as she held her head in her hands.

"A really… great one…"

Erza's head snapped up and she couldn't believe it. Kera was lying on the bed with her eyes open! "Kera!" She got up quickly and ran to her side. "Y-You're awake!"

Kera smiled softly. "Yea…" Her throat was horse and every time she tried to speak it cracked. Erza quickly grabbed a glass from the table beside them. "Here drink water. It will help your throat."

"T-Thank you…" Kera cracked out as she grabbed the glass and drank the contents.

Glancing up she saw tears on Erza's face. She raised one of her bandaged arms and wiped a tear away from Erza's eye. "You're… crying… why?"

Erza shook her head. "Because… I can't make things right. I can't protect you like the sister I'm supposed to be. I can't do anything right."

The brunette chuckled closing her eyes again. "That's ridiculous… you're the best sister anyone can have."

The red head gave her a soft smile. "I'm just so glad you're alright. You worried us all."

"About that…" Kera spoke up. "Why… why didn't you kill me?"

Erza stayed stunned and silent. She had no idea what she was supposed to say. She was shocked. "You… you know?"

Kera nodded with a dark look in her eyes. "I remember everything. Even… how I… almost… killed you."

The red head grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Kera, listen to me. This is not your fault. I don't blame you for anything."

"I almost killed Wendy…"

"Kera…"

"Why didn't you kill me?" Kera asked again looking Erza in the eyes.

The red head was still stunned. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Because your family Kera! And no matter what we don't give up on family! Not even if you're corrupted by some dark magic!"

Kera sighed. "I still don't get it. I was dangerous… I was about to kill you all and yet you still want to avoid killing me? That was the only way to stop me."

"No it wasn't." Erza stopped her. "If it were the only way to stop you we wouldn't be sitting here like this."

Kera smiled slightly understanding what she was saying. "You know… I don't blame you for stabbing me." Erza stayed quiet as she glanced at her chest where she was bandaged up pretty good.

The brunette put a hand on her arm. "You done what was right. I don't blame you. I… I actually want to thank you. If it weren't for you I would have hurt Wendy and maybe even killed her."

Erza smiled another tear falling from her eye. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"And I'm glad you're okay. How long have I been out?"

"Three days." Erza chuckled slightly. "You might want to hurry up. The King has a ball set up at the end of the week."

"Oh boy… I definitely don't want to miss that." Kera stated and both started laughing. Kera winced in pain. Erza panicked slightly. "Take it easy. You're still badly injured. You had a big fight with the others, not to mention some dragons."

Kera nodded. She laid her head against the pillow again and Erza smiled as she sat next to her. Kera was alright.

For the moment.

Though she did wonder what happened to Future Kera.

* * *

Future Kera groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the clear blue sky. Letting out a few more groans she sat up slowly while rubbing her head. "Where am I?" She asked out loud.

Looking around she noticed she was on a grassy field. There were just a few trees giving a few shady spots other than that it was an open field.

Future Kera slowly got back to her feet. "Did… did things change?" She asked looking around. The one thing was that she was on a grassy field that looked beautiful. Where she came from everything was dead and wasteland.

So did it worked?

"Kera!"

The brunette's eyes went wide. She turned around but was immediately tackled hugged by someone. She hit the grassy ground with a thud. Again she let out a groan. Opening her eyes Kera noticed red hair fall down on her face.

"E-Erza!?"

The red head smiled as she hugged her. "I've been looking all over for you! Lucy said you left to have some alone time. Is everything alright?"

Kera blinked a few times. The two of them sat up and Kera took another glance at her. Erza was confused. Why was she looking at her so shocked? The brunette put a hand over Erza's chest where her heart was. She felt it beat.

A smile grew on her face. "Unbelievable." She muttered.

Erza grabbed her hand and looked at her confused. "Kera, is everything alright? Is there anything I need to know?"

Kera grinned and tackled hugged Erza this time. "Whoa!" Erza called as the two hit the ground. Both laughed and rolled in the grass. Kera smiled. "You're the best sister I can have."

"Where is this all coming from?" Erza asked with a smile on her face. The two sat up and Kera scratched her head. "It's just… I'm glad to see you."

"We saw each other last night! Seriously, is everything alright with you?" Erza asked a little concerned.

Kera laughed and nodded her head. "I'm fine. I'm just… so happy. Never leave again" She said while tears fell down from her eyes.

Erza smiled softly and pulled her in another hug. "I'm never leaving, understand? We promised each other we would be there for one another."

"Yea…"

"Now come on, a specific aunt has to watch a kid!" Erza said pulling her back on her feet.

Kera laughed as she wiped her tears away. "You're an aunt now?"

Erza nodded slightly. "Yea, but I wasn't talking about me. I was talking about you."

She froze. "W-What?" What was she talking about!?

The red head frowned. "Did you forget already? You promised Lucy that you'll watch over her daughter! Don't tell me you seriously forgot!"

Kera blinked a few times. Did she understand her correctly? "M-Me aunt!? Wait… Lucy has a kid!?"

Erza sighed rubbing her forehead. "Sometimes I really think you hit your head. Now come on!" She pulled her through the grassy field and Kera just smiled.

Closing her eyes she thanked the others.

_Thank you… _

_For everything._

**Wow, for once I didn't end this chapter on a cliffhanger! You are relieved of the painful experience of these mean cliffhangers. Slowly things are going back to normal. **

**Or are they? **

**Haha, well now we know what happened to Future Kera! Also! If you want to know what happened to her in the ten years that she suffered, go to my other story _'Family'_ I have written what happened to her. It will also explain a few things, and if you want more feels. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it! **

**Until next time! **


	62. Chapter 62

**And I'm back! Wow, I need to speed up with my chapters on the Sun Village! I only got two chapters left! Agh! So fast! Well anyway, more feels! No action but a lot of feels! **

**Also since you guys have been so supported this chapter is way longer than the others! 4000 words to be exact! So I hope you guys enjoy the chpater! **

**Alex: Well here you got more feels! Let me know if you survive ;) It's going to get better ;) **

**Marty: Glad you liked it! Well hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last one! **

**Rez: Yes, yes she did ;) **

**Chaos: Not telling! You can just... imagine who it is ;) **

**Lingering will: Well it's the future Kera gets to see. There is still a lot going to happen. It's been ten years :P **

**Dark impetus: It's something different **

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: Yes I will be doing an original Arc but I'm still collecting some ideas from my mind. I'll let you know when I got things ready.**

**xMisaka: No! My perfect run has been ruined! But seriously, why didn't I see that!? But thanks for letting me know! In the mean time here's the next chapter! **

* * *

At the end of the week the ball arrived. All six teams from the Grand Magic Games were there to celebrate. Everyone was dressed up for the occasion but someone was having problems.

"I don't think I should go." Kera muttered as she stood outside of the building. Erza was standing in front of her with her arms crossed. "It will be fun."

"They'll hate me…"

"It wasn't your fault."

Kera sighed looking away. She was wearing a blue dress that showed her curves and her hair was open and falling down, but if you looked closely you could also see the bandages around her chest. She still was supposed to take it easy, but someone wished for her presence at the banquet. Yet the brunette still had her doubts.

Erza sighed scratching her head. What was she supposed to do? For the entire week she kept on blaming herself. She didn't talk to anyone really except for her. The red head put both her hands on her shoulder. "Kera, no one blames you for what happened. This wasn't your fault."

The brunette lowered her head. "You should go inside. You deserve to have some fun." With that she walked off. "Kera!" Erza called but the brunette ignored her as she walked away.

She sighed shaking her head. What was she supposed to do?

* * *

Inside everyone was having fun. Well most of them were. Lucy was talking with Hisui while Juvia was trying to impress Gray again with her new look. She also told him she would be more open and told him she loved him.

Gray was surprised. "Uh… Juvia…"

"Just tell Juvia you love her too!" She said opening her arms.

He cleared his throat and shook his head. "I wanted to be more open as well. So sorry but I decline."

Juvia looked shocked at first but then smiled. "Oh Juvia is now more in love with Gray than before!" She then tackled hugged him and the two crashed to the ground. Though while Gray tried to push her off of him he thought where both Kera and Natsu were.

* * *

In the back Wendy was standing at the buffet with Chelia. The two were smiling. "This food is amazing!" Chelia said grabbing a plate full of food.

Wendy nodded her head and smiled. She suddenly heard a strange sound behind her. Turning around she saw it was Master Mavis looking at the food with a long face. Wendy raised an eyebrow. "Why are you looking at the food like that?"

"Because I can't eat it!" Mavis whined as she grabbed her head. "I hate being a ghost!"

Wendy smiled softly. "I think it will be alright. The food isn't all that great."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Mavis muttered slightly.

Chelia blinked. "Uh Wendy, who are you talking to?" She was a little worried that Wendy was going a bit insane. There was no one standing there!

Wendy quickly smiled at Chelia. "Oh, it's nothing."

The Sky God Slayer smiled back. "Hey, do you know if Kera is coming? I wanted to see if she was alright."

Wendy stayed silent for a moment. She had heard from Erza that she was feeling guilty for what happened and didn't want to meet anyone. She feared they would hate her. She sighed. "I… don't know actually. She's been… different ever since she woke up. She won't talk to anyone except Erza."

"I see…" Chelia said quiet. "Is she at least healing?"

Wendy nodded. "Erza said she was doing fine. She just has to take it easy."

"I hope she will be back to normal soon." Chelia told Wendy and the little girl smiled sadly. "I hope so too…"

When Wendy turned around she noticed that Master Mavis was gone. She probably went to haunt someone else.

"Hey Chelia, have you seen Natsu around?"

* * *

Erza sighed as she walked across the room. She wasn't able to bring Kera here. She was worried that Kera might stay held back or even worse leave Fairy Tail.

Out of her eyes she saw Kagura with the other members of Mermaid Heel. She smiled softly before walking over to her. Kagura saw her coming and raised an eyebrow. Erza gave her a smile. "Hey, how are you injuries?"

Kagura smiled as well. "I'll be fine. How about you? Is your leg doing better?"

"I can walk. Wendy and Chelia are doing a fine job on healing us." Erza told her. She looked up at Kagura and sighed. "Kagura, I was wondering… if we can't put our troubles aside. I was hoping we could be friends."

Kagura stayed quiet for a moment. The others looked at her a bit interested what she would say. The Swordswoman looked into Erza's eyes. "No." She stated clearly. Erza was shocked. Even going through all of this, the tournament, the fighting and the Dragon Invasion she still refused? Was her relationship with Jellal that bad?

"I was hoping to be more like a little sister." Kagura suddenly spoke up.

Erza looked at her now even more shocked. "L-Little sister?" She asked.

Kagura nodded. Erza smiled and nodded. "Sure…" The brunette grinned and hugged Erza. The red head was shocked at first but quickly replied by putting her hands around her as well.

The two departed and Kagura looked around. "Hey, where is Kera anyway? I thought she'd be with you. I wanted to talk to her about what happened. Also I wanted to… apologize."

Erza's face fell as Kagura mentioned Kera. "She… she's not coming." She told her. Kagura raised an eyebrow at her. "Why not?"

The red head requip mage shook her head. "She's not doing good at the moment. She believes this is all her fault and that we hate her for what happened. She's distancing herself from us. She's not even talking to her other friends. I'm the only person she actually talks to."

Kagura lowered her head. "That's… unfortunate to hear. But I bet she'll be fine soon. She just needs some time."

"I hope so…" Erza muttered slightly.

Kagura smiled softly and suddenly had two glasses of wine in her hands. "Come on, let us have a drink to celebrate the victory over the dragons."

Erza smiled and took one of the glasses. Maybe if she drank a little she might get her thoughts off of Kera.

Not that she's saying alcohol is the answer for everything.

Just now she needed it more than usual.

* * *

Kera sighed as she sat on a stone looking out at the destruction of the town. People had started rebuilding the town, but there was still a lot of damage.

Damage she had caused.

Pictures haunted her mind, moments where she almost killed her friends and family. She still couldn't believe she actually did something like that. What kind of monster was she?

"Why aren't you at the party?"

Kera turned around and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Master Mavis was standing behind her with a raised eyebrow. The brunette sighed and turned back to the destruction of the town.

Mavis saw this and frowned. She took a step forward. "You still blame yourself don't you?"

"Yes." Kera told her. "I almost killed everyone. That's not something you can easily forget or overlook."

Mavis walked over to her and sat down. "Everyone is worried about you. They all are wondering where you are."

Kera didn't look at her. She kept her gaze on the town. She watched as the people cleaned the streets and rebuilt houses. "They shouldn't…"

The First Master gave her a sad look. "What's on your mind Kera? Why are you like this?"

The brunette looked down at her chest. She didn't answer Mavis and the Master of Fairy Tail got worried. "Have you heard anything from Crystol?"

"No… and that scares me." Kera admitted as she hugged herself. A tear fell down her face as she remembered what happened. She was the reason that she almost killed everyone. She had no idea if Crystol was still inside her, if she was just sleeping or planning something.

She was terrified that the dragon would come back out and try and kill her friends again. "It scares me… I… I don't know what I should do. I can't go to my friends because I'm afraid I'll hurt them again. They probably hate me anyway."

Mavis glanced at her with a worried look. "You want to leave Fairy Tail." She finally realized what she was planning on doing.

Kera closed her eyes and another few tears fell down her face. "I… I'm sorry First Master, but I can't take this anymore. I almost killed them all! I'm… I'm a monster and there's nothing that can stop me. I don't want to hurt them and the only way to protect them is me leaving."

"You don't know that." Mavis stopped her. "They might be more hurt if you leave."

"I won't take that risk." Kera told her. "I won't… I just can't… they… they deserve better than me. I'm just a danger to them."

Mavis sighed lowering her head. "You're talking to me. Aren't you scared you'll hurt me?"

"No offense First Master, but you're just a ghost. You don't count…" she muttered.

"What about Erza? You've been talking to her the last few days."

Kera stayed quiet not wanting to answer that question. Mavis' eyes went wide realizing something important. "You already planned for this. You talked to her for these last few days because you already planned on leaving. You were going to leave tonight."

The brunette sighed. "You're smart Master Mavis, no wonder they call you the Fairy Tactician."

"Kera, just call me Mavis." The woman told her. "But you shouldn't leave."

She shook her head. "I can't… I have too… I'm dangerous… I'm a monster…"

Mavis tried to slap her but her hand went through Kera. The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Were you going to slap me?"

"Yes!" Mavis cried. "Man I hate being a ghost!" She whined at first, but quickly got back to the subject. "Kera, you're not a monster. You're the Queen of Dragons. Of course you have so much power! But that doesn't mean you're a monster!"

"I tried to kill my friends!" Kera shouted at her. "I almost succeeded! I almost ripped Erza's heart out! I _AM_ a monster!" She shouted at Mavis. After she realized she did she shrunk back and looked away. "Sorry for disrespecting you Mavis…"

The First Master sighed and shook her head. "Kera, you don't know that Crystol will come back. You don't know anything."

"And that is why I need to leave." Kera stated.

Mavis shook her head again. "No, that's why you need to stay."

Kera looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

The young girl stood up and walked in front of her. "There is something I need to tell you Kera."

The brunette gave her a confused look. What did the First Master have to tell her? She was just an ordinary wizard. Nothing important.

"Kera… you are the only one who can stop Zeref."

The Elemental Dragon Slayer scoffed. "Yea right… me? The last time we met he blasted me with dark magic. If it weren't for Kayeleth's necklace I would be dead."

"But you survived his magic." Mavis told her again. "Yes your necklace absorbed most of the magic, but not all of it. Why else did Hades take you? He wanted that magic inside you. Anyone else would have died from that magic running through their body but you survived."

"So what? I should just stay because I can stop Zeref?" Kera asked looking away.

"No you should stay because you are the heart and soul of that guild."

Kera stopped as she heard this. Mavis saw this and smiled slightly. She was getting to her. Thank god. "You don't see this but you mean a lot to everyone."

Mavis could see some change in Kera. "You're Wendy's bigger sister. You're there to protect her and you're her idol. She doesn't know what she would do if you ran away. She would lose hope when she hears that her idol and big sister ran away thinking she was a monster.

Gray and Natsu are your brothers. They care for you as family but also see you as an equal rival. You can stand up to a fight with them. They have fun with you and laugh with you. They would hate it if you left.

Lucy sees you as her sister as well. You two share an apartment. She believes you are the sanest person in Fairy Tail. She loves you even though you at first hated her for being rich. You two became such close friends, it wouldn't surprise me if she wanted you to be the aunt of her children.

And don't forget Erza. Your bigger sister. You two went through a lot in your pasts and the two of you could relate to each other. You both lost your families and even through all that Erza took you in as a sister. She protected you even though you didn't have magic. She made a new family with you. You both created a new life together. She lost everything but gained a new sister. Now think what it would do to her if you left now as well."

Kera stayed quiet. If she left Erza would be heartbroken. Not to mention Wendy, Lucy, Natsu and Gray. She didn't really think about that. She just wanted to protect her friends from herself that she forgot how it would affect their hearts if she left.

What was she supposed to do?

She gritted her teeth as she lowered her head. "But I don't know if I'm still dangerous… I don't know if Crystol will come back."

Mavis put a ghostly hand on her shoulder, even though Kera couldn't feel it. "Even if she comes back, they will help you. No matter what happens they will help you."

Kera stayed silent for a moment and Mavis sighed. She stood up straight. "But in the end it is still your decision. I am just a ghost and can't physically stop you. But I hope you will do the right thing at the end." With that Mavis walked away.

Kera watched her leave. She sighed and rubbed her head. Looking out at the destroyed city thoughts filled her head.

_What should I do? _

* * *

Sting smiled as he carried a bottle of champagne and two glasses in one hand. His left arm was in a cast so he could only use his right. He walked over to Gajeel. "Hey Gajeel! Where are Natsu and Kera!? I wanted to toast with them!"

Gajeel turned to him and scoffed. "Salamander ain't no where and the puny runt ditched."

Sting blinked. "Really? Well that sucks… I wanted to toast to our new friendship. Well you'll do fine as well!" He said giving Gajeel a glass and pouring champagne into it.

The Iron Dragon Slayer raised an eyebrow. "You're really skilled with just one arm."

He shrugged. "I had a lot of training in the last few days." He raised a glass and smiled. "To our new friendship!"

Gajeel snorted. "Whatever."

"Sting, don't get drunk." Rogue called as he walked over to them.

Out of nowhere Lucy, Yukino and Mira popped up. The silver haired Celestial Wizzard saw her former guild mates and at that same moment so did they.

Sting looked shocked. "Yukino…"

The woman shook her head. "Sorry… I… I need to go." She was about to leave but Sting quickly stopped her. "Yukino wait!" He called.

The Celestial Wizard did stop and looked at him confused. Sting clenched his right fist. "I… you shouldn't apologize. We should in fact apologize. We… we've been rude to you and… and what we did… we weren't proud of it. But… now when both Minerva and Jiemma are gone we want to rebuild the guild, from the ground up. We want to respect our guild members."

Sting smiled as he glanced at Yukino. "Will you come back and join Sabertooth again?"

Yukino was shocked at least. They wanted her back? But what they did to her was… horrible. But they were her friends and they are deeply sorry for what happened. So she should go back… or should she decline?

"Wait a minute!"

Everyone turned around and saw Kagura walking over to them swaying around. You could clearly see she was drunk. She stood up firm as the members of Mermaid Heel stood behind her. "Yukino technically belongs to me! So that means… she should join Mermaid Heel!"

"What!?" Sting shouted. "That's ridiculous and you're drunk! That's another reason to forget what you're saying."

Erza pushed her way through the crowd. "Maybe Yukino should join Fairy Tail. After all, she went through a lot with us and especially Lucy. The two of them have a close bond so it is only right that she joins Fairy Tail."

Slowly the other guilds joined in the mess and before anyone could say anything it turned into an outright brawl. Everyone was fighting over Yukino.

Lucy smiled at her. "See? Would they be fighting over you if you weren't a worthy mage?"

Yukino smiled and slowly started to cry. She put her hands over her mouth. "I… I don't know what to say!"

A loud bang was heard. Everyone stopped and looked up at the balcony to see Arcadios standing there with a staff in his hands. He glared at them all. "Would you all stop fighting!?" he shouted. "The King is about to make an appearance to thank you all and you all are fighting!?"

Everyone stopped and looked up. The King!? Footsteps were heard and everyone went rigid. They all were excited to see the King coming.

Though their faces turned to shock in mere seconds.

Natsu stood on the balcony wearing the crown on his head and wearing the King's outfit. He laughed as he stood on the balcony. "I'm your new King! King Natsu of Fiore!" He laughed.

Every member in Fairy Tail, especially Makarov, turned pale and the old man even lost his hair.

Natsu kept on laughing as he stood there while the real King was trying to get the crown off of his head.

* * *

Later that night everyone continued to enjoy their evening. Makarov sighed as he looked around. He saw Mavis again. "Where were you?"

Mavis smiled slightly. "Just watch."

He looked around and saw Lucy, Hisui and Natsu talking with the King while Erza stood off to the side. He still was worried about Kera. There was no sign of her and he feared the worst.

Mavis smiled at him. "Just wait Third Master."

He was confused but waited for what Mavis had to say.

Out of nowhere the front doors opened up. Everyone froze and turned around. They all were shocked especially Fairy Tail.

At the front door stood Kera with a soft smile on her face. She glanced up at everyone. "Can I… join?"

Natsu, Lucy and Gray smiled as they saw her back. Erza suddenly appeared and hugged Kera with all she had. The brunette laughed slightly as she caught herself and Erza.

"I'm glad you came." Erza said hugging her a bit tighter but so she wouldn't hurt her. Kera glanced over Erza's shoulder and saw Mavis giving her a smile with a nod.

Kera smiled. "I'm glad I came too…"

The two parted and immediately a voice broke through the hall. "KERA!"

She turned around and was tackled to the ground by three people. She hit the ground with a thud and gasped in pain, but smiled as she saw the three people on her.

It was Natsu, Gray and Lucy. They all had smiles on their faces as they were happy the brunette came to the ball.

"You have to try the food here! It's delicious!" Gray told her.

Lucy shook her head. "Oh you have to dance! It's so fun!"

"I'm the King now so I order you to have fun!" Natsu declared as he stood up straighter.

Kera chuckled as she glanced at them all. Maybe things weren't as bad as she thought. They all hugged her again and laughed together.

Though their good mood was interrupted by another loud voice calling Kera's name. The others helped her back on her feet. She looked in front of her and saw Sting as well as Kagura walking over to her with both a frown on their faces.

She gulped, here it comes…

The two stopped in front of her and Kagura was the first to speak. "You… done a lot of d-damage." She slurred.

Kera blinked. "Uh… Kagura, you're drunk."

"I am not!" She shouted standing up straighter. She pointed a finger at her. "You have a lot to answer for!"

The brunette sighed and hung her head. "I know and…"

"Why weren't you here to drink with us!?" She shouted at her. Kera stopped and waited. Did she just say what she thought she said?

Looking up at her she gave her a confused glance. "Uh what?"

Kagura got in her face. "You owe me a drink! We are sisters now aren't we!?"

"S-Sisters!?" Kera stuttered.

Erza stepped in and smiled at the brunette. "We passed our problems and she wanted to be more a little sister than friend. So indirectly she's your sister now too!"

"Oh great…" Kera stated smiling at Kagura. The swordswoman smiled and spoke up. "Just wait here! I'll get more glasses and a bottle of champagne!" with that she left.

Kera tried to stop her but she was already gone. "Uh… she's major drunk…"

"Kera…" Sting spoke up.

Oh right, he was there too. She turned to him and saw his arm in a cast. She flinched slightly knowing that was her fault. "Sting I…" She started but he stopped her. "No, you're listening to me."

She shut her mouth and hung her head slightly. Sting shook his head. "I've been looking all over for you. There is something I really need to tell you."

Okay, here it was. Here it came. The huge bomb, maybe an f bomb but she was preparing herself for the worst. She closed her eyes and waited for what was coming.

She suddenly felt an arm around her. Opening her eyes she looked shocked to see that Sting was hugging her. He was hugging her! What was happening!?

Sting hung his head slightly. "I'm sorry for everything we put you through."

Kera couldn't believe what was happening. He was apologizing to her. She should be the one apologizing! She's the one who broke his arm! They parted and Kera shook her head. "I… I don't get it. I'm the one who should be apologizing!"

"It wasn't your fault." Sting told her. "Things got messy and things happened. No one blames you for what happened. It's not like you willingly tried to kill us." He stated and started to laugh a bit.

Kera smiled a bit seeing that no one was really mad at her for what happened. "I'm really sorry for breaking your arm… you do know that, right?"

Sting smiled and nodded. He hugged her one last time. When they parted Sting quickly kissed her on the cheek. "Just promise me you will take care of yourself." He added.

Kera blushed a deep red. Did he just kiss her? Sting gave her a toothy smile. "But I hope we can work together sometimes! Fairy Tail is friends with Sabertooth now! We're allies now!"

The brunette nodded and smiled. "Of course. I'll be happy when we'll get the chance to work together."

Sting nodded and Kagura came back with a glass of champagne for everyone. Kera grabbed one and smiled. The others grabbed one as well and everyone raised their glass into the air. "To a bright future!" Sting called.

"To a bright future!"

Everyone toasted and drank their glass. Kera smiled as she looked at her friends. Maybe Mavis was right. Crystol didn't have to come back. She was fine with or without her. She had her friends and they weren't mad at her for what happened.

And she thinks that Sting felt something for her. Which was cute.

Things would be alright for her.

"_**Are you really forgetting about me?" **_

"Oh crap…" Kera muttered.

**And you guys really thought I would stop with the cliffhangers? Hehe, sorry about that little mean ending there. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed it! I need to get to it and write more chapters! **

**Until next time! **


	63. Chapter 63

**Hope you guys had a great Halloween! I sure had fun with my friends ;) Anyway this is the last chapter to the Invasion Arc! Which means next chapter we'll be heading to the Sun Village. **

**Also I will be doing an Original Arc. I have three ideas in mind and you guys will be able to vote which one you want. I'll be presenting them at the end so don't head off when you're finished reading the chapter! **

**Alex: Hehe, yea Sting ;) Well I'm not planning to put any romance in at all at the moment because I want to concentrate on the story itself, but I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. So this is the last chapter of the happy time before, maybe, things will go down again. **

**Rez: Yes, so much feels. Here's a little more but not as much as last chapter. **

**Chaos: Glad to hear it!**

**Lingering will: Thank you! **

**Dark impetus: Yes it would have been interesting to see what would happen but she stayed. In the last moment she decided to not leave.**

**xMisaka: Yes I'm an evil woman, I mostly write in the evening where I have the most time. But let's get to more important things, the next chapter! **

**Marty: Yes now it's Crystol we will have to worry about. Is she good? Or bad? And what will Kera do?**

**Darth xemnas: Thank you ;) **

**rea: Well it's Fairy Tail, they'll get drunk ;) But things are going back to normal, well let's hope! **

* * *

It was the night of the Grand Magic Ball and Kera was running through her room holding her head. "This is not happening. This is not happening. This is _not_ happening." She muttered.

"_**I do not see the problem." **_

"You're back! You… you tried to kill my friends! You… you are a danger to everyone! You almost ruined my life!" Kera shouted into her room. If anyone would be with her they would think she was insane talking to herself like that.

"_**I can explain." **_

"You better!" Kera growled pulling at her hair. She was not going through this again. No! She was not going through this bullshit again!

"_**I can't do this through your mind while you're awake. You are not strong enough yet. I'm going to pull you back." **_

"W-Wait!" Kera shouted but it was already too late. Crystol had pulled her into her subconsciousness and she hit the ground with a thud, but on her way she hit a table with her back dragging every object with her to the ground before hitting her head on a chair.

Someone knocked on her door. "Kera!? Are you alright? What was that noise?" When the person got no answer back they opened the door.

Erza walked in and looked around. She saw Kera on the ground with glass and debris around her while being out cold. Erza panicked. "Kera!" she ran over to the brunette. She checked if the girl was still breathing. She sighed in relief when she found out she was still breathing.

Shaking her head the red headed woman picked up Kera and headed out heading to the infirmary. "Will she ever learn?" Erza muttered to herself but smiled softly. It was what a big sister does.

* * *

_Kera looked around and saw she was back in the same dark unending space. She groaned. "Not this again…" _

"_**I am sorry for pulling you in so suddenly." **__A voice called. Kera turned around and saw the same white Dragon standing before her, though this time she didn't look all that well. Like someone hasn't slept for a while. _

_At first the brunette was outraged. "You just pulled me in without asking me! That is so rude!" She said crossing her arms. She looked around and still saw this place was as dark as ever. She sighed rubbing her forehead. "What do you want Crystol? The last time we spoke, well… you tried to kill my friends so sorry if I'm acting hostile at the moment." _

_The Dragon lowered her head in shame. __**"I know, I want to apologize. I was… corrupted. The darkness… it pulled me under and changed me. I know I hurt you and your friends. I… almost caused the destruction of this world." **_

_Kera stayed quiet as she still had her arms crossed. At least she was apologizing. It still didn't justify what she done but it was a step in the right direction, but there is still one thing she needed to know. _

_She looked up at the white Dragon. "Crystol how do you look at my friends? This is a very important question, because this will decide if I can trust you or not." She said with a narrowed look. _

_Crystol stayed quiet. __**"I still believe mortals are the worst kind out there…" **_

_Kera sighed shaking her head. Great, her Dragon still hated every single person out there. Now that she was thinking she should have left. She was just a danger to her friends. _

"_**But I can see that they care for you, but they also hurt you." **_

"_They don't hurt me!" Kera shouted at the Dragon. "They're my friends! They want what's best for me! They would never hurt me on purpose!" _

"_**But they did!" **__Crystol raised her voice. She lowered her head and was now right in front of Kera. __**"She stabbed you! She almost killed you!" **_

"_Because I was killing everyone! If Erza hadn't stabbed me I would have killed Wendy! I don't blame her for what she did! I actually am thankful for her!" Kera yelled at her. "Because of what happened, because of almost killing my friends I wanted to die! I wanted for her to kill me! You're saying that they just hate me, that they don't care about me. Well here's a newsflash Crystol! You're ruining my life! Not them! YOU!" She shouted with so much anger that the Dragon took a step back. _

_Crystol gritted her teeth and growled. Kera saw this and paled. Oh god, she just angered a Dragon. She was so dead… _

_But she had to hear it. _

_Well, it was nice living. Goodbye world! _

_Crystal slumped down and lowered her head on the ground and closed her eyes. Kera blinked. "Uh… Crystol?" _

"_**I apologize for my behavior. I don't exactly agree with your thoughts about these people. I thought they were there to protect you, but I do not think by stabbing you is a way to protect you." **__Crystol raised her head and glanced at her master.__** "I still believe that they should pay. Those Dragon Slayers disrespect you. They fight with you. They joke about you. Don't you see this?" **_

"_I see it, but that's not what you call an enemy Crystol." Kera told the Dragon. Crystol gave her a confused glance. Kera smiled slightly. "That's what you call family." _

"_**Family?" **_

_Kera nodded. "Yea… they are my friends, my family and I love them for who they are. I feared they would hate me after what happened, after almost killing them. But every single person doesn't hate me at all. They still love me and smile with me. See Crystol? Not everyone is an enemy." _

_Crystol raised an eyebrow. __**"But what about that woman that tried to kill you? The one that wanted to make you her own personal play toy?" **_

"_Oh Minerva?" Kera asked. She waved a hand. "You can kill her, no problem with that." _

_Crystol snorted but smirked. Kera smiled as well. "So you won't try and kill my friends or decide to take over my body without my will?" _

_She nodded her head. __**"I will try to not... hurt your friends. I will only come out if you want me to. That is also why I wanted to talk to you Master." **_

"_Oh and can we drop the master thing please? Just call me Kera." Kera told her. _

_Crystol nodded her head. __**"Very well, Kera. As I was saying, I will always be with you. I will always be a part of you. That is something you cannot forget, but I can promise you I will not take over your body unwillingly. I will help you as much as I can." **_

"_So technically if there's a fight going on and if I'm losing or something I can call for you and you'll take over and kick their ass?" Kera asked with a small smirk. _

_The white Dragon nodded. __**"Exactly, my senses are also more heightened than yours and I have more power. If you need the power of the Queen or Kayeleth, I am able to help you, because you are asking for my power." **_

_Kera smiled slightly. "I'm glad we're both on the same page now." _

"_**Yes, but I warn you. If anything happens I will not hesitate to come out." **__Crystol told her while moving in closer again. _

_The brunette nodded. "Understood, so we're partners now. You'll probably annoy me now all the time since we can talk in my head." _

"_**Actually that is not entirely true. I will not be able to communicate with you all the time. You are not strong enough yet to be able to do that, that is why it will only be short and sometimes you may get a headache." **__Crystol explained. _

_Kera nodded. "That's fine. But I can contact you at any time right?" _

"_**Correct." **__Kera smiled at Crystol. At least she had someone to talk to when she's alone. _

_Crystol straightened up and looked out at the darkness. __**"It is time. You need to go back." **_

_Kera sighed and nodded. "Alright, but remember what we said. No killing my friends. They mean no harm and I mean it. That is an order if you don't trust me." _

_The white Dragon smiled and nodded her head. __**"I will not forget." **_

"_Good." Kera stated and that's when she felt a little light headed. She just closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her. _

* * *

Kera knitted her brow as she slowly regained consciousness. Opening her eyes slightly she saw a bright light blinding her. Immediately she closed her eyes again and groaned. She shifted around but came into contact with something. The brunette kept her eyes closed but could smell something.

It smelt like strawberries.

She opened her eyes and was met with a sleeping figure of Erza. Kera was confused. What was she doing here?

Kera was about to shove her slightly but a loud snoring sound caught her attention.

Wait… Erza doesn't snore.

Turning around she saw Natsu sleeping in a chair with Gray on the ground. If she looked in front of her she could see both Wendy and Lucy cuddling together in a big chair. Archangel was beside them leaning against the wall also sleeping.

Were they all sleeping here? Because of her? Kera sat up and held her head, that's when she felt the bandage between her fingers. When did she get that?

Looking around she saw a glass of water on a table beside the bed. Only problem? It was on Erza's side.

Great…

She didn't really want to wake anyone up so she tried to get it herself. The Elemental Dragon Slayer slowly and carefully moved around and leaned over Erza. She tried grabbing for the glass of water but she couldn't reach it.

_Damn it! Just a bit more! _

She was almost at the glass. Just a few more inches.

Erza let out a sound before turning around grabbing her outstretched arm before using it as a teddy bear cuddling with it as she turned around. Kera was pulled with her and screeched as she flew over her and on the ground against the table.

The screech woke everyone up. Erza sat up and saw Kera on the ground. "Kera!"

Natsu jumped out of the chair and wanted to head for her as well but tripped over Gray and smashed to the ground. "Agh!" He shouted.

Lucy and Wendy woke up seeing Erza pulling Kera from the ground. The blonde smirked. "What happened now?"

The brunette sat up on the bed rubbing her head. "I just wanted some water…"

Archangel raised an eyebrow at her. "You could have asked." She stated clearly.

Kera sighed as she sat on the bed. "I didn't want to wake anyone."

Erza smiled. "It would have been alright."

She looked around and saw everyone giving her a smile. The brunette though was still confused. "Why were you all sleeping in my ro… wait… where am I? This isn't my room." She said finally realizing that this place looked different.

The red headed requip mage put a hand on her shoulder. "Kera, you're in the infirmary. Last night you hit your head real hard. I found you unconscious in your room."

"Well that would explain the bandage, but why are you all here?" She asked.

Natsu smirked. "We were worried about you!" He stated. Gray nodded. "Yea, we heard what happened and wanted to make sure you were alright."

Lucy smiled. "You already went through a lot so we wanted to make sure you were okay."

The little blue haired girl nodded. "I even healed you so it wouldn't be that bad. At least I hoped it worked."

Krea smiled as she hung her head. "Thanks guys, but you didn't have to do this. It wouldn't have surprised me if you hated me."

"Hate you!?" Both Natsu and Gray shouted. The Ice Mage frowned. "Why would we do that?"

"Because I tried to kill you." She told him.

Natsu frowned. "Don't start Kera. That wasn't you. Rogue manipulated you. You're not at fault. So don't you dare start."

The brunette sighed as she leaned against the wall on her bed. "I guess… you guys won't stop telling me that, right?"

Every head in the room nodded. Erza handed her the glass of water and she took it with a thank you. She drank it in just a few gulps. Her throat was feeling dry after all.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Erza asked her wanting to know why she as exactly unconscious. "You didn't really drink much so I doubt it was due to the alcohol."

Kera snorted. "Believe me, I learned my lesson with Bacchus. But no it wasn't because I was drunk."

"Then what was it?" Lucy asked. She was worried about her friend. The blonde didn't know about Kera but she thought of her as a sister. And it pained her to see her like this.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try us." Gray said smirking.

The brunette laughed and shook her head. "But you won't like it."

Archangel stood up and crossed her arms. "Tell us Kera, you know that lies and secrets brought us here, we don't want another secret holding us apart."

She was right there. Why does she always have to be right? Kera nodded. "Alright, well… the reason why I went unconscious was because of Crystol pulling me inside of my mind."

The others froze. "Crystol?" Erza asked slowly. Kera nodded. "But you don't have to worry about a thing. She's back to normal. She was corrupted by Rogue. She's… a friend now."

"She won't try and kill us will she?" Lucy asked a little afraid as she moved behind of Natsu.

Kera smirked. "No… she shouldn't. We talked and… we're finally on the same page."

Natsu smirked as he gave her a thumbs up. "Great! Now I can challenge her to a fight since I wasn't able to fight you much."

"Natsu!" Everyone in the room shouted.

He shrugged. "What?"

Kera chuckled and shook her head. Typical Natsu. He was an idiot sometimes but she never wanted to change that. She liked her family like it was. Friends that would always be by her side, no matter what happens.

She just hoped that at least now nothing else world destructive would come to ruin their lives.

Because if she had to say the truth.

She was sick of it at the moment.

**And that's the end of the Invasion Arc. Hope you guys enjoyed it, now we'll be heading to the Sun Village, but before we do that I am going to ask you guys which Original Arc you want me to write. It won't be coming out in a few days or so. I just want to know which one you are interested. I'll be working on it here and there, but first of all my concentration will be on this story. But anyway, here are the three Arcs you can choose from.**

**The Dragon Hunt:**** There is a group of dark wizards in Fiore that are on a hunt. It isn't any normal hunt that you would think. These wizards are hunting Dragons, to be precise, Dragon Slayers. An the top prize? The Queen of Dragons. Fairy Tail will do anything to make sure that their friends and family are safe. But can they survive the Dragon Hunt? **

**A Deadly Game with Time: Several people in Fairy Tail are getting sick. But this isn't just any regular cold you would get. Most people affected by this strange disease end up in a coma because it's draining their magic energy. Can they find out what the problem is and find a cure before more of them fall victim to this strange disease and time runs out? And find out who done this to them? **

**The Orb from Hell: A girl walks into the guild carrying a strange and mysterious orb with her. She pleads the members of Fairy Tail to protect it with their lives before she breathes her final breath. Fairy Tail tries to figure out what this mysterious orb is. But one thing is clear. If this orb falls into the wrong hands the end is near. But why does this orb give off a strange and dangerous aura? **

**Okay these three are the stories you can vote for. This vote will go on for a while so think about which one you really want to see. And everyone only gets one vote! With that I will leave. **

**Until next time! **


	64. Chapter 64

**Sorry guys for not updating yesterday. My mom's really sick and I have to help her and do everything... and pray that I don't get sick. Well anyway, I have some free time on my hands at the moment so I'm posting the first chapter of the next Arc! So hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Also here are the standings so far for the original Arc:**

**The Dragon Hunt: 9**

**A Deadly Game with Time: 2**

**The Orb from Hell: 12**

**This vote will still be going on for a while. Maybe a week or two, or until no more votes are coming in **

**Dakota x Hoax: Thank you! I try to get better with my writing. I do see improvement myself. Seeing stories that I have written at the beginning and now. **

**Airchampion: Natsu being END is a theory and they bring up a lot of good points. I'm a person that looks at both sides and I believe that at some points Natsu is END, but on the other hand I just want to get surprised ;) **

**Dusk4Dayz: Thank you! And I hope this chapter will please you ;) **

**Marty: Yes! Crystol is finally good, but she still has her certain point of vies which the two don't agree on so things probably will get interesting ;)**

**Natalie: From here on out (And in the original Arc) I thought about not putting any boyfriend with Kera since I wanted to concentrate on the story itself. I'm not a big romance writer so I apologize if you were expecting any romance with any other guy and Kera. And Zeref? Well, you'll have to find out ;) **

**Alex: Peace doesn't last forever, especially with these guys. And Crystol has her mind set, but not completely in agreement with Kera. As you probably seen before the two of them still argue about some things, so it will be interesting ;) **

**rea: Maybe, depending if the dragon is on the good side and helps you ;) **

* * *

_A few weeks later_

"Oh my god this is soooooo relaxing!" Kera said as she sunk down in the water. The brunette was in the bathhouse that was just for their guild. After coming home from the Grand Magic Games they got their guild back as a present for being the strongest guild again.

Also they got so many requests in, that they couldn't keep up. But now they just want some time to relax.

"Uh... Kera should you be doing that? You're still injured." Levy asked.

Kera smiled. "Don't worry, it's not much anymore. It'll probably leave a scar but other than that I'm fine!" She said while looking at her chest. During the Invasion of Dragons Erza had stabbed her though the chest hoping it would stop her a bit.

Lucy smirked slightly. "Weren't you supposed to work today Levy?" Lucy asked as she leaned against the wall letting the water soak her skin.

"Well yea, but Jet and Droy decided to go alone. They were so fired up…" Levy sighed.

"Hey Gray and Natsu went on a mission as well." Kera called floating in the water.

"Those two!?" Lisanna called from the side where she was washing her hair. "That's rare."

The brunette nodded but Lucy thought hard. "But I think Happy went with them."

"That won't help." Kera smirked. "At least Archangel decided to make sure those two wouldn't pick a fight. If she didn't leave with Pantherlilly"

Cana suddenly appeared next to the blonde. "But more importantly. I heard a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer groped your breasts."

Lucy paled. "W-What!?"

Kera jumped up. "Seriously!? When did that happen?"

Cana smirked. "During the Invasion."

"T-That's not true!" Lucy shouted backing away.

"Come on! We all know it's true!" Cana called as she snaked her arms around her and started groping her breasts.

"Cana!" Lucy shouted.

"Come on just let me try!"

"No! Agh it tickles!"

"You let Natsu!"

Levy sighed as she shook her head. "They're talking about breasts again…"

"CANA!" The woman was suddenly pulled back by a hand. Lucy quickly turned around and saw Kera wrestling with Cana. If a boy were there they probably would have died by nosebleed.

Levy looked around. "By the way, has anyone seen Wendy?"

"Oh Wendy is on a job with Erza." Mira said as she walked over. The bluenette raised an eyebrow. "Alone?"

Mira nodded as she smiled. "They were attracted by the reward. Some kind of sweets."

"But Erza's over there." Lisanna said turning around to see a red haired woman in the bath as well.

Kera pushed Cana's head away as she heard this. She sniffed the air and frowned. "That's not Erza. She doesn't smell like strawberries." A second later Cana dunked her in the water. "Ha! Don't get distracted!"

Everyone turned to the woman with long red hair. She turned around and smiled. "Blondie."

"FLARE!?" Lucy shouted shocked.

Kera saw her and growled. "You…" Immediately she jumped from Cana and dashed towards her. "You're going to pay!" She shouted.

"Wait!" Lucy shouted and quickly jumped on Kera's back. The brunette screeched out in surprise and both landed in the water on each other.

Kera frowned as she cringed. "Lucy what the hell!? She's…"

"Just listen, she's not that bad of a person." Lucy told her. Kera stopped and looked up at Flare.

The red head looked sad. "I… since Raven Tail disbanded I have nowhere to go."

Lucy smiled sadly. "I see, well, do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

"WHAT!?"

Flare smiled. "Thank you, but I don't want to join."

"Then what are you doing here!?" Lucy and Kera shouted together.

* * *

Lucy smiled as she stretched her arms out. "The bathhouse is really great."

Kera nodded as she walked beside the blonde. "Yea, never get to relax that much. It's a nice change."

"Yea and my bath is too small." Lucy chuckled, but suddenly fear washed over her as she remembered something very important. "Oh god, my rent is almost due… guess I got to go work soon."

The brunette pushed her slightly. "Hey, if you want I can pay the whole rent this month and you repay me whenever you can.

"You mean it?" Lucy asked with a smile. They had arrived at the apartment and Lucy was standing in front of the door. The brunette nodded. "Sure, I got some to spare."

Lucy smiled and opened the door. She walked in and shrieked.

"Welcome back!" Wendy shouted.

Erza nodded her head. "Sorry we already entered."

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked standing there completely shocked and frozen.

Erza patted a box next to her. "We got some sweets to spare so we decided to share them with you."

Kera suddenly appeared in front of the box. "Don't mind if I do." She was about to take some candy but Erza punched her back. The red head glared. "They're for Lucy not you."

"That's so unfair!" Kera shouted as she was against the wall.

Carla looked around. "By the way, are Gray and Natsu not back yet?"

"Yes… they've been gone for three days. It worries me slightly." Erza muttered.

Kera raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't it supposed to be just an easy job?" She asked getting back to her feet.

"Yea, something must have happened." Wendy said worried.

The brunette smirked and jumped up. "Well let's go find them!"

* * *

"Are you kidding me!?" Kera shouted. They were standing in front of a huge dead beast. It was the same beast that was on the job description.

"Well if that thing is dead where are both Natsu and Gray?" Lucy asked looking around.

The brunette growled. "I swear, if we went down here for nothing I am going to kick both of their asses!"

"Carla!"

The white Exceed turned around and saw Happy walking over, looking almost dead. "Happy!?" Everyone asked in shock. Erza knelt down to him. "Happy, what's going on."

"Well…"

"Shut your mouth you idiotic Flame Brain!"

"Watch what you say Ice Princess!"

Everyone turned around and saw both Gray and Natsu fighting. Kera groaned. "I can't believe this."

"And to think I was worried…" Lucy muttered.

"It's because of you we can't get things done!" Natsu shouted while pushing Gray back.

The two butted heads and Gray snarled. "Me!? You can never decide!" He shouted back.

Erza smirked as she cracked her knuckles. "Would the two of you stop fi..."

"SHUT UP!" Both yelled punching the red head in the face. She hit the ground with a death glare on her face.

Gray and Natsu looked shocked. "ERZA!? What are you doing here!?" They shouted together.

Kera slammed her head with her hand. "They're dead…"

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail, after Erza beat the crap out of both Natsu and Gray, the two boys were arguing that they didn't want to go on another mission together.

Kera frowned as she leaned herself on the table. "How did you end up going on a mission together anyways?"

Mira walked up to Makarov who was sitting at the bar. "Master, we received an emergency quest."

Makarov took the piece of paper and looked over it. He hummed slightly before calling out. "They're requesting you again!" He called towards Natsu and Gray.

"AGAIN!?"

"I guess that's how they ended up together." Kera muttered slightly.

Erza humpfed. "They better not fight again."

"I am not going on a mission with him again!" Gray declared pointing at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Makarov read the paper and his face grew dark. Everyone noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong gramps?" Natsu asked a bit concerned.

"You all are going, especially you Kera." Makarov said with a stern face.

Kera grew interested. "Me? What did I do?"

He looked at her. "Because he also asked for you, especially you."

Erza stepped up and frowned slightly. "Who is this job request from?" She asked. She was not letting Kera go to some strange man who requested her.

He closed his eyes. "The request is from Walrot Seeken." He opened his eyes and glanced at his children. "He's the fourth rank of the Ten Wizard Saints, he's one of Ishgal's Four Gods."

"Holy sh…" Kera started but Erza stopped her covering her mouth. She looked a little pale herself. "What happened?"

He shook his head. "I don't know but he requested the three of them. I would suggest you leave immediately. A job of this priority should be taken care of immediately.

Erza nodded. "As you wish master."

Kera swallowed hard. "What does one of the four gods want with me?" She asked a little frightened.

* * *

The six mages were walking through a beautiful landscape as they headed for Walrot Seeken's house. Wendy smiled as they kept on walking. "This place is so beautiful!"

Lucy nodded her head and stretched her arms out. "Yea! The air here is so nice!" The blonde felt the wind pass her and smiled. It was so relaxing here.

Happy raised one of his paws. "It feels like we're going on a picnic!"

Carla nodded. "Of course… if it weren't for _them." _

Turning around they all saw Gray, Natsu and Kera bickering while butting their heads together. "Would the two of you walk for god's sake!" Kera shouted.

"It's not my fault that the stupid popsicle can't even walk!" Natsu snarled.

Gray growled. "Oh yea? Well missy here can't even do shit!"

"What did you say!?" Kera shouted.

"You're fight's with me you asshole!" Natsu snapped at him.

"Oh am I insulting you god damn pathetic Queen!?"

The three of them butted their heads again each of them growling as they were about to rip each other apart.

Lucy sighed. "And I thought Gray and Natsu were already worse enough…"

Erza snarled. "Will you three stop fighting!? We're meeting a high rank wizard and you idiots are fighting!" She pulled Kera back by her ear and she started shouting.

Lucy shook her head as she saw Gray and Natsu now fighting on their own. Lucy took a deep breath. "The Ten Wizard Saints are the ten most powerful wizards on the continent right?" Lucy asked glancing at Erza.

The red head quickly shoved Kera away and nodded. "Yes, our Master and Lamia's Jura are one of them."

"Well Kera is pretty powerful. Why isn't she one of the Ten Wizard Saints?" Wendy asked glancing at both girls.

Erza lowered her head and shook it. "Because she's reckless and still young. The age wouldn't actually matter but she is still isn't that trained. She has a lot of power but she received them just recently. She still can't control them."

Lucy blinked. "She has control over them. I haven't seen her lose control or anything."

Erza smirked. "Then don't go into the woods." She then walked passed Lucy as they kept on walking.

Kera appeared next to her rubbing her head. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

She waved her hand slightly. "I might have accidentally burnt a few trees in the woods."

"A few?" Lucy asked with a smug grin.

"A few hundred." She admitted with a small guilty look. Lucy smiled and patted her on the back. "Hey you'll learn how to control them soon."

Kera sighed. "I hope so. But I have been using a few tricks to help me with Crystol."

"You have?" Lucy asked astounded. Kera nodded with a proud look on her face. "Yep! I was able to talk to her for about a minute…" She stopped as she heard this. "That sounds pathetic."

Lucy chuckled slightly as they kept on walking. "Maybe try meditating. That helped me a lot. Maybe it will help you too."

"Meditating?" Kera wondered out loud. She put a hand against her chin as she thought about this. "I'll try that the next time. Thanks Lucy!"

"Guys we're here!" Wendy called. Everyone stopped and looked ahead. They could see a house at the far end. Kera raised an eyebrow. "One of the most powerful wizards lives in that little… house?"

Erza gave her a stern look. "Don't judge him. He probably can beat you to the ground."

Kera smiled sheepishly.

* * *

The group entered the house after knocking. "Hello? Anyone home?" Kera called.

"We're from the magic guild Fairy Tail!" Lucy called as well.

Well calling through a house wasn't maybe the politest thing to do but they didn't think about that. At least Gray and Natsu stopped fighting.

"Sh!"

Everyone stopped and turned their heads to see a man watering plants. "Be quiet." He said as he kept watering the plants.

Natsu gave the man a strange glance. "Plants like silence. So if you understood close that annoying mouth of yours."

Both Kera and Lucy held their mouths closed. Okay, they didn't make a good first impression. The others stood there silent as well.

Then the man smirked. "I'm just joking! Plants love the human voice!"

They all stood there in shock when they saw the man. He was a tree! Kera's eyes went wide. "Holy shit he's a…" Erza slammed her fist into her stomach to stop her from speaking.

"What's up with this guy?" Natsu asked.

"A tree?" Lucy asked confused.

Walrot smirked as he turned around and glanced at the group of people. "So, who are the wizards that I requested?" He saw Kera and smiled. "Oh you must be the Elemental Dragon Slayer!" In no time he was in front of her pulling at her air and checking her from top to bottom.

Kera felt weird as he started turning her around. She felt like a piece of meat that was being checked. Soon he opened her mouth and checked her teeth. "Oh very strong." He opened her eyes. "Very good eyesight."

Lucy leaned into Erza. "What's he doing?"

Erza blinked as he watched Walrot lift Kera's arm. "I… don't know."

She cleared her throat. "Pardon me for asking, but are you the Ten Wizard's Walrot Seeken?"

The man or tree pulled Kera's arm back while smiling at Erza. The brunette let out a squeak as pain ran through her arm and into her body. He smiled at Erza. "Yes, I am Walrot Seeken."

"Not to… interrupt your talking… but my arm… it's about to pop out…" Kera said with closed eyes trying to block out the pain. Walrot eye's went wide and immediately turned her back. He put both of his hands on her shoulder. "I am so sorry. I do hope you forgive me!"

Kera rubbed her arm with a smile. "Ah, it's not a problem."

He smiled. "I am glad you have come. Especially you Kera."

The brunette stood up straight. What did he want with her? And why did he check her out? Seriously why?

**And that's it for this chapter! I think it was a little rushed so sorry about that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to vote if you haven't yet and stay healthy! Well pray for me that I won't get sick! **

**Until next time! **


	65. Chapter 65

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. I had problems with my laptop... well let's hope nothing else happens with it ;) But good news! I'm not sick yet! But my mom's still is... she really has it bad, anyway, so far so good! And thank you for the get well wishes. My mom loves them ;) **

**Now to business. The vote, here is are the standings: **

**The Dragon Hunt: 18**

**Deadly Game with Time: 2**

**The Orb from Hell: 18**

**Looking as how both The Dragon Hunt and The Orb from Hell are both stories that you guys want I made a decision to do both. At some time, now the big question is...**

**Which one first? Hehe, I'll think about it. Probably flip a coin. But both stories will come into existence at some point. But like I said, first this story has it's priority. **

**Alex: Lucky you, I'm not sick, yet, but yea, the people that haven't read the manga probably will get some spoilers but I won't be going exactly as the official story. I'll be putting twists and turns in.**

**dragonwildride21: That would be an amazing title, but she's still reckless and can't exactly control everything. She's still young ;) **

**Marty: Well so far I'm not sick, and yea there probably will be a few spoilers if you haven't read the manga yet, but I will be changing a few things so don't believe what I write is the complete truth ;) **

**rea: Thank you, and yea Kera stayed calm. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well. **

* * *

The group of Fairy Tail wizards were sitting outside with Walrot Seeken at a table. The Ten Wizard saint smiled as he looked at the people. They were all drinking tea expect for Kera. "Is everything alright? Or is something wrong with the tea?" He asked a little worried.

Kera quickly shook her hands. "Oh no! The tea's wonderful! I just… don't… drink tea. I'm sorry." She said lowering her head.

Walrot laughed but let it pass. "It is alright. Not everyone enjoys the taste of tea."

Kera grinned slightly while Erza gave her a slight smirk. "So… why did you ask us for?" Natsu asked getting straight to the point.

Walrot nodded. "Ah yes, ever since I retired from the guild I've been trying to bring back trees and plants in the desert."

Lucy's eyes went wide. "Wow, how do you do that?"

The old Ten Wizard Saint held out a hand and everyone could clearly see a small sprout emerging, then it started to grow and grow. The man smiled. "I'm preventing the deserts from spreading with my Green Magic."

Kera's eyes went wide as she saw this magic. This was amazing! He was able to grow plants and trees from absolutely nothing! This… this could definitely stop deserts! Well who needs those sandy deathfields anyway?

He sighed. "That is why I've been traveling to deserts, but recently I have found a strange village." He then pulled a book out and handed it over to the brunette. She gladly took it and read through it. Walrot smiled. "From the documents, that village is called the Village of the Sun."

The Elemental Dragon Slayer looked over the documents. "Yea, I guess there's an ever-burning flame there that they used to worship as their guardian deity."

"Ever-burning flame?" Natsu asked definitely interested.

Walrot sighed. "Yes, but that village is now frozen."

Everyone stood there shocked as they heard this. Kera's eyes went wide. "Frozen?"

Wendy shook her head. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know, also I'm not sure if it was natural or a manmade disaster. But I do know that the people that lived there are also frozen, as well as the flame that used to be there." Seeken explained.

"People are trapped in that ice?" Erza asked and yet again the man nodded. "Yes, I want you to save those people. That is my request."

Natsu punched his fists together, flames appearing around them. "Don't worry, we'll save them."

Gray sighed. "Then you won't need me."

"Or me." Kera muttered.

"No both of you are needed, especially you Kera." Both Gray and Kera were now interested.

Walrot glanced at Gray. "That ice isn't just simple ice. Your power is needed. As an Ice Master you should figure something out."

He then turned towards Kera. "And you, well… there is something at that village that you need to see."

"Me?" Kera asked pointing at herself.

"Yes, I sense something strange there. Not just the frozen people or the flame. As Queen of the Dragons you have the power to sense this and maybe find out what it is." Walrot told the brunette.

Both Lucy and Erza gave their friend a confused glance. Kera shook her head. "I'm sorry sir, but… I don't possess that kind of power. And couldn't you just simply do this yourself? Why do you need us?"

"I think you might be misunderstanding something." He said glancing at the wizards. "The Ten Wizards Saints aren't ten powerful wizards. They are just ten people chosen by the Council. There are a lot of strong wizards that could beat us. Even you can beat me Kera."

The brunette blinked. "But…"

"Everyone has something they're good or bad at. Friends, and the Guild, exist to make up for that." He said smiling at them all.

Erza smirked. "I think we understand."

Natsu nodded. "Yea! We accept your request!"

Wendy smiled. "Leave it to us!"

Gray stood up. "Where is this village?"

"2000km south of here." He said.

Kera slumped down. "Please don't tell me we're taking the train."

"I can fly Natsu there!" Happy shot in but it didn't help.

Walrot laughed as he stood up, grabbed his staff and hobbled over. "I'll help you at least with that. Come on, everyone gather over here and don't forget your luggage."

They all hurried up and stood at one spot. Walrot smiled as he spoke up. "Now turn right!"

They did as they were told and turned right like a military person. Even the two Exceeds done what they were told, even though Happy turned into the wrong direction. Walrot burst out laughing. "It was just a joke!"

"WHAT!?" They all shouted.

Walrot stood in the middle of the area and raised his staff while muttering some words. Kera noticed a little sprout forming underneath them. "Uh guys…" She spoke up.

The sprout grew bigger and bigger before picking them all up from the ground. Kera immediately felt where this was going and her stomach flipped around. "Oh god…"

Walrot smiled as he glanced up at the wizards. "Do your best Fairy Tail youngsters."

The sprout turned into a tree and it grew even bigger and bigger and soon sent them off. Natsu stood up with a victory stance. "Woho!" He shouted into the air.

"It's like the tree's alive!" Erza shouted.

Lucy hugged the tree while Wendy smiled. "It's like a ride!"

"I hate rides!" Kera shouted holding her stomach as the tree grew. Erza smiled and chuckled slightly.

Fairy Tail was sure lively.

* * *

After a few minutes the tree stopped growing and everyone jumped off. Natsu finally felt the motion sickness and stood there frozen on the ground with a sick look on his face.

Lucy looked around. "Hey, where's Kera?"

A loud thud was heard behind them. Turning around they saw that Kera had fallen from the tree holding her stomach. "So sick…"

"It was a tree." Erza told her.

"A m-moving… tree…" Kera groaned out crawling over to them. Lucy smiled slightly and helped her back on her feet. The brunette gave her a smile and thanked her quickly.

Gray knelt down to the ground. "Hey guys, look at this." He called everyone to him. They all looked where he was pointing to and noticed that the rocks were covered with ice.

Natsu frowned. "The village must be near here somewhere."

Happy flew towards them with Carla by their side. "Hey guys! We found the village! It's over here!"

Following the two Exceeds Lucy did wonder one thing. She glanced over at Kera. "Hey, why didn't Archangel come with us?"

"Pft, well after that whole Invasion and Dragon thing she wanted to train more so she could protect me and the others. That's why she and Pantherlily are on some training trip." Kera explained as they kept on walking to get to the frozen village.

A few minutes later they all stopped and saw the village. It was definitely frozen. The buildings and everything else was frozen. Wendy looked worried. "How did this happen?"

"Oh! Maybe a blizzard!" Natsu suggested. "You know, some powerful crazy wizard sent this place in a blizzard and froze the entire village!"

"Don't be an idiot." Kera and Lucy said together.

Gray snorted. "Yea right… of course Natsu had to come up with such an idiotic idea."

Erza glanced around. "Walrot mentioned that the people are frozen too…" She looked around the place but frowned. "But I don't see anyone."

Natsu sighed as he walked around. The others did as well and Kera accidentally tripped and hit the ground. She groaned and turned around and looked up. Her mouth went wide. "Uh… guys…"

Natsu looked up where Kera was looking and his mouth went wide as well. "HUGE!" He shouted. There was a giant man standing completely frozen there.

"Is this a giant's village!?" Natsu shouted in shock.

Gray looked up at the huge frozen giant. A picture of Deliora appeared in his mind and Ur appeared. He closed his eyes and turned away. "Are you okay Gray?" Lucy asked noticing Gray's sudden change.

He nodded. "Yea, it's just… every time I see big frozen things… yea…"

Lucy put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Erza was still looking around at the giants. "I'm amazed seeing such huge people."

Wendy walked around and noticed that there weren't just people frozen here. "Dogs are frozen here too!"

Carla looked up at the huge beast. "Is that even a dog?" She wondered.

Kera walked over to one of the giants while rubbing her hands. "Come on Natsu. Lets melt the ice!" She stated.

Natsu grinned and both of them stood at the foot of one of the giants. The two put their hands on the ice and let their fire climb up the leg of the giant. Kera gritted her teeth but both of them knew that the ice wasn't melting.

Natsu hit the ground. "Ugh! What is this ice made of!?"

Kera sighed as she took a step back. She wiped some sweat away. "Geez…"

Gray took a step forward and laid his hand on the ice. He frowned. "This is definitely not normal ice…"

"Can you melt it?" Erza asked as she stood behind him. Gray closed his and concentrated hard, but nothing happened. He sighed and shook his head. "Nope."

An idea popped into Kera's head. "Wait! Let me try something." She walked up to the giant again and laid a hand on the ice. Closing her eyes she concentrated all her magic energy on the ice. Maybe she could feel what was wrong. She had no idea if it would work but hey… it was a shot.

She groaned as nothing happened. She looked up at the giant. "This is really strange. The magic is different."

"It feels familiar." Gray muttered.

"Well look what we have here!"

"Just some women and kids."

"Dun…"

Everyone turned around to see three men standing there giving them all a smirk. Erza glared at them. "Who the hell are you?"

The man with the long hair and bandana smirked. "We're a Guild of Treasure Hunters."

The guy with pointy black hair glared at the wizards. "Sylph Labyrinth."

"Dun…" The chubby one replied.

There was a huge silence and no one said a word. The guy with the long haired spoke up again. "We're a guild of Treasure Hunters!"

"Yea! We got it! Don't have to say it again!" Kera shouted towards them. She can already see that they were going to be annoying.

Lucy though looked worried. "Treasure Hunters… what are they looking for here?"

"I don't think it's something good though." Wendy muttered.

The man with the bandana laughed as he crossed his arms. "The treasure that is sleeping here is ours. So don't get in our way."

Kera gritted her teeth. "And what if we do?"

Natsu put a hand in front of Kera. "Treasure, sorry to burst your bubble but we're not here for any treasure."

The three looked at each other confused. "Then what are wizards doing here!?"

Happy stood there with a raised paw. "We're here to thaw the ice and save the people."

The three Treasure Hunters frowned as they heard this. "That's getting in our way!" They shouted.

"Uh… okay…" Lucy muttered.

The guy with the bandana stood up straight. "The Eternal Flame is a legendary flame that's been burning for centuries. For us Treasure Hunters that's an S-Class super treasure!"

He glanced at the giants. "We were never able to get close to the flame because of the giants protecting it, but now they're mysteriously frozen! A perfect timing to take the flame!"

Wendy frowned. "But the flame is like the protecting God of this village. If you take the flame then you'll be thieves!"

All three men looked shocked. "Are you saying that Treasure Hunters like us shouldn't take treasure!?" The bandana guy shouted.

The guy with the pointed hair growled. "We can't let anyone else get to the treasure first! Let's go!" He shouted.

The chubby guy nodded. "Dun!"

Gray watched them run for it. He sighed. "Sorry guys, but the flame's frozen as well. There's no way to get to it."

The guy with the pointed hair smirked as he held up a bottle with a little liquid in it. "Don't underestimate the Treasure Hunters. With this Moon Drip we can melt the ice around the flame."

"WHAT!?" Gray, Kera and Natsu shouted together.

"Moon Drip…" Happy tried to remember what it was but Lucy was quicker. "That's the magic Lyon used on Galuna Island."

"And they turned it into a liquid." Erza said amazed. How were they able to do that.

Natsu got an idea. "Hey! With that Moon Drip we could free the village!"

They all stood there shocked. Kera was the first to speak. "After them!" She shouted. Immediately they all ran after the Treasure Hunters.

"If we get it we can keep it!"

"Catch them!"

"Don't let them escape!"

"Treasure Hunters don't get caught by wizards!"

"Especially after calling us thieves!"

* * *

Somewhere different watching down at the frozen village. A big burly man with a scarf around his mouth sighed. "Treasure Hunters and wizards… what a joke. But we must get rid of them, it is our job."

"Getting rid of thieves isn't the problem. The wizards will be." A woman's voice spoke up.

The man smirked. "You're right."

The woman looked out at the village. She scoffed. "Fairy Tail."

The burly man raised an eyebrow at the woman beside him. "You know that guild?"

The woman chuckled. "Let's just say I didn't expect to get my revenge so early. The underworld isn't so bad"

The man sighed and shook his head. "Just let's get this done newbie."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Newbie?"

She turned around and smirked at him. "You can call me Lady Minerva."

The man rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked down the hill.

Minerva glanced out at the frozen village and smirked. _Oh I will get my revenge. Those two will pay._

**Minerva wants revenge! Things will get serious. Well let's hope that nothing else happens to my laptop so you guys can get the next chapter! **

**Until next time! **


	66. Chapter 66

**Sorry for the long wait, school is bugging me at the moment and to just let you guys know, till next week the updates will be from scarce to none. I got two major tests coming up so I have to study a lot and pray I pass... so sorry for that, but I have one here right now, so I hope this will please some of you. **

**Thank you for 400 reviews ;) I really appreciate it! And you guys are going to love this chapter! **

**Rez: That's good ;) **

**Chaos: Good to hear! **

**Lingering will: Well continue now! Hope it will stay awesome!**

**rea: Well we'll see if she shrinks too. A lot of things will happen.**

**Dark impetus: That awesome to hear! **

**Natalie: We made it to 400 reviews! But sorry to disappoint you about the picture. There is no picture at the moment of Kera. I do have a drawing tablet for my laptop and pc but I am not quite sure I'm good at it, heh, but if I have time I'll try and do something and see if it turns out alright or not. **

**Guest: Here's the next update! So enjoy! **

**Marty: Well here's the next update. Sorry for the long wait but I think you will enjoy this chapter ;) **

**Alex: We all hate her, haha, but anyway, I hope this Arc and Tartarus will be good with Kera. So here's the next chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**Potatotheumbreon: Sorry, can't help you with your cousin, but I hope this chapter will help you to get away from your cousin or from reality ;) **

* * *

"WAAAAIT!" Natsu shouted running after the Treasure Hunters/thieves. Behind him Gray, Lucy and Wendy were running after them as well.

"We can save the giants with that drop!" Gray shouted running trying to catch up to the thieves.

In the back of the group Lucy looked around. "Hey where's Erza and Kera?"

Wendy beside her smiled. "Erza stayed in the village to look for clues on how to free the giants."

The blonde gave her a confused look. "I understand Erza but why isn't Kera with us? I thought she would want to chase after these guys."

Wendy sighed. "Who knows what she's up to."

* * *

"Let me at them! Let me beat those idiots to a pulp!" Kera shouted as she tried to run after them but a hand was holding her back. Erza stood behind her holding her by her back color. "You are not going to go after them. Natsu and Gray as well as Lucy and Wendy will deal with it."

Kera pouted. "But I really wanted to punch them in the face…"

Erza sighed and rubbed her forehead. "You're going to help me find out where the flame is. If they are after it we can maybe intercept it and get there first."

"Fine…" The brunette crossed her arms. "But why me?"

"Because of what Walrot said. You can sense magic I guess." She said while giving the brunette a confused look.

She shrugged her shoulders and the red head facepalmed. "What?" Kera asked. "Sorry that I don't have full control of my powers! It's just been a few months since the whole Ottoma thingy and now the Dragon Invasion crisis. I don't really have much control over my powers or have any idea what I can actually do."

Erza took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright, when we get back we are going to train so you have an idea on what you can do now. And not blow everything up… like last time." She muttered the last part.

"It was an accident!" Kera called.

Erza looked around and glanced at the Giants again. "I wonder why they are all looking in the same direction." _Even their weapons. _

Kera watched how Erza walked around thinking on what could have happened. She groaned as she looked up in the sky.

_Lucy is probably having more fun…_

* * *

"Look out!" Wendy shouted before pushing Lucy out of the way. A bullet hit the floor where the blonde was standing before.

"A gun!?" Lucy asked confused.

Happy and Carla started to look around. "Where did that come from!?"

"_Hah! Nice dodge, but the next bullet will go through your head!" _Drake called.

His voice echoed through the trees so the others couldn't really pinpoint where the guy was hiding. "Where is he?" Lucy wondered looking around.

Wendy concentrated on a strange smell. "Gunpowder." She muttered looking around. She concentrated on that smell a bit longer.

Then it hit her. She turned around and pointed up to the trees. "Lucy! He's there!" She shouted.

The blonde grabbed one of her keys. "I got him! Open gate of the archer! Sagittarius!"

A man in a horse costume holding a bow with an arrow already lodged in it appeared. He raised his bow with a smirk. "Leave the sniper to me." He said aiming for where Wendy had pointed. He let the arrow fly through the air.

Drake laughed as he looked through the scope of his sniper. "Don't underestimate a genius snipe like me!" He shouted.

The bullet flew out of the gun and headed straight for the arrow. The two objects hit each other and destroyed each other.

The girls on the ground looked shocked. Even Sagittarius. "How…" Lucy muttered shocked.

Natsu flew back but quickly landed on the ground again. He wiped his mouth. "Man these guys are actually good."

Gray smirked. "Are you giving up Natsu?"

"Hell no!" He shouted smashing his fists together. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" He shouted sending fire towards the two other guys but they dodged the attack easily.

Natsu gritted his teeth. _Damn… I bet Kera and Erza have a better time than we are… but we need that stupid Moon Drip! _

* * *

"We need that stupid Moon Drip!" Kera whined as she slammed against the foot of one of the giants. She kept on kicking it but after a while she simply gave up.

Erza walked passed her and glanced around. "I don't think that little Moon Drip will free everyone…"

Kera looked up and gave her a confused glance. "You really think so?"

The red head gave her a stupid look. "You really believe that little drop will do anything to an entire village? I don't think so. Now why are they all looking in the same direction?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kera asked a little dumbfounded. "Weapons, ice, they were clearly fighting someone, either that or protecting something." She muttered while waving her hand.

Erza frowned as she glanced around. "Protecting… what…" Her eyes went wide. "The Eternal Flame!"

She quickly turned around. "They consider the flame as the guardian deity of the village. That means they were protecting it from enemies! Which means…" She walked ahead leaving a confused Kera behind. "The flame must be in the opposite direction of where the giants are looking."

Kera blinked. "Uh… Erza…"

Erza looked up and saw a huge mountain ahead. "The mountain!" She shouted and ran ahead.

"Erza!" Kera shouted but the red head waved her hand. "Stay here and keep a look out for something strange! I'll check the mountain!" She shouted before leaving the brunette all alone in the village.

The brunette gritted her teeth. "Agh! What the hell am I supposed to do now!?" She shouted.

Sighing she looked around and glanced up at the frozen giant. "Just take a shot here but you guys aren't playing being frozen are you?"

She received no answer. Sighing she sat down on the floor. "Thought so…"

She closed her eyes. _What am I supposed to do? There's nothing here in the village. I can't melt the ice and there's absolutely nothing strange here. _

An idea popped into her head. _Wait… I could ask Crystol! Maybe she can help! But wait…_ She slumped down. _I can only talk to her for about a minute… great…_

Wait, didn't Lucy tell her that meditating could work? She sighed. "Well only one way to find out." She crossed her legs and sat up straight while taking a deep breath. She calmed down and concentrated on Crystol. Slowly her mind drifted and she was back in the dark area where she had met and talked to Crystol before.

"_Crystol? Are you there?" Kera asked looking around the dark area. _

"_**Of course I am here, you were wondering if I could help you with the ice." **__The dragon __appeared in front of the brunette with a small smile on her face._

"_Give me some break! I'm still learning. I'm meditating so I hope we can talk longer." She took a deep breath to calm herself. _

"_**I do not know how to remove the ice. I am sorry but I can clearly sense that this isn't normal magic. You sensed it as well when you touched the ice and concentrated." **_

_Kera nodded thinking about that time as well. "Yea…" _

"_**But there is something different in this village." **__Crystol spoke up as she glanced at her master. __**"Something… I can't tell you what it is, but it is nothing normal." **_

"_Could it be the strange thing that Walrot mentioned?" _

_The dragon nodded. __**"Yes, that is why you should be careful. It's… near." **_

_Kera smirked. "Well then I have something to search for… since Erza ditched me." _

"_**Should I beat her for that?" **__The dragon snarled slightly but the brunette quickly waved her hands. "No! Geez! Haven't you learned anything yet?" _

"_**I will protect you from anyone." **_

_Kera sighed. Still having problems with Crystol… great…_

_The dragon's head snapped up. __**"It's near." **_

"_What? What's near?" Kera asked a little panicked. Crystol turned back to Kera. __**"You need to get back, but take it easy. After being pulled into your mind you will be slightly drained." **_

"_Thanks for the heads up." Kera told her and already she could feel the area around her vanish. She was returning to her body. _

Kera's eyes opened up and she looked around. She was still alone, but somehow knew that a few minutes have passed. She tried standing up but felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. She hit the ground again and grabbed her head. "Whoa… that's more than just a little drained." She breathed out.

The Queen of Dragons steadied herself against the frozen giant. She looked around the area again. Erza was still gone and supposedly that strange thing was near. Well, she was definitely going to find out what that 'thing' was.

She carefully took a few steps ahead and started to look around. She searched houses and alleys for this strange thing, but couldn't find anything. She walked down an alley and glanced at the walls.

Claw marks.

She frowned. Were these animals? No they couldn't be animal claws. The marks were high, like her shoulder height. Not any normal animal could reach that high. Unless a bear stands up and scratches the wall intently, but not like this.

Three long claw marks. She closed her eyes. _"Crystol, quick question. Whatever did this, is that the strange 'thing'?" _

"_**Yes, whatever done those marks is what you are looking for." **_

A headache quickly followed and Kera grunted. "Crap… this is harder than I thought. Having another being inside you is really annoying."

She took a deep breath and kept on walking. So this 'thing' wasn't a thing. It was a living being. But she had no idea what kind of living being. Maybe they were responsible for freezing the village. "Well… only one way to find out."

With that she walked down the alley to see if she could find any more clues.

She could probably find out some answers.

* * *

Erza walked around the mountain, out of breath. She looked desperate as she almost crawled on the floor. "There's… absolutely… nothing here…" She had hoped that there was something or a clue of where the Eternal Flame was hidden, but there was nothing here.

Absolutely nothing.

She sighed getting back on her feet and walking around. "If it isn't here…" She kept on walking until she felt strange.

"Huh? What's happening?" Her armor started to fall off and she was slowly freaking out. The red head quickly looked at her reflection in one of the ice pieces.

Her eyes went wide. "What the…" She was looking at a younger version of herself. No… she was younger! "I-I'm a kid!?" She shouted shocked.

What happened? Why was she suddenly a kid!?

She checked herself over again. Everything changed! She was a small girl again! But why!?

A shudder went up her spine as she thought about what would happen if she stayed like this.

_Natsu and Gray stood in front of a little Erza. "Let's fight Erza!" _

_Wendy stood in front of her. "It's like I'm your big sister now!" _

_Jellal stood with his back to her. "Sorry, I'm not interested in little girls." _

Erza twitched slightly. "I have to get back to normal!" She shouted but something else popped into her head. "Crap… Kera!" She turned around and wanted to run down the mountain but accidentally stumbled over her own two feet. She screeched as she flew down the mountainside.

* * *

"Happy!" Carla shouted throwing the bottle of Moon Drip towards him. Happy jumped up but the bottle slipped through his hands and fell to the ground behind him. The bottle was destroyed on contact with the ground.

Everyone screamed in horror. "Happy!" Lucy screamed at him while picking him up and shaking him.

Wendy noticed something on the ground. "Hey look, that little Moon Drip wouldn't have saved the village at all!" She said pointing to the ground where the little ice was melted.

"You mean… our plan was ruined from the start!?" One of the Treasure Hunters yelled. "Let's change out plan! Run!" He shouted before he and his pals dashed for it.

Natsu stopped as he heard something. He frowned slightly but quickly went to the melted ice area and put his ear against the ground.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked confused as Gray walked up to them. The Fire Dragon Slayer closed his eyes. "I can hear a voice…"

"A voice?" Happy went to the ice free area and leaned his head on the ground just like Natsu did. "I don't hear anything."

Natsu frowned but an idea popped into his head. "Maybe over here!" He shouted before dashing away.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted.

Carla shook her head as she was floating in the air. "What is that idiot doing?"

Lucy quickly ran after the pink haired boy. "Come on guys! Let's follow him!"

Up ahead, Natsu kept on running that voice still in his head. He closed his eyes. _Whose_ _voice was that? Shit… I can't remember! _He kept on running, but soon stopped.

He saw a big burly man with a handkerchief around his mouth walking up to him. Natsu frowned. "Looks like the thieves weren't alone."

He snorted. "I am no thief." He stopped and smirked. He raised his arms and glared at Natsu. "Go back! Go back to your memories of the past!" he shouted.

Natsu's eyes went wide when he felt his body was changing. He looked at himself in shock. "What the hell is going on!?" He shouted. He was now standing in his oversized clothes as a kid!

The man smirked. "It's easier getting rid of you as a kid."

* * *

Kera stopped as she saw something on the ground. Footprints but not any kind she has seen. They were huge! Well not huge huge, but bigger than usual. A strange noise caught her attention. Turning her head around she glanced at one of the buildings. That strange noise was coming from inside there.

Slowly and carefully she walked over to the building. She poked her head inside and immediately her eyes went wide.

There was a strange being inside rummaging, definitely looking for something. But what shocked her most was that he was orange…

Was this a takeover mage like Elfman or Mira?

She smirked. "Only one way to find out." She muttered to herself.

Quickly she jumped inside. "HEY!" She shouted.

The orange being startled, turned around and saw Kera. Immediately a maroon colored ball appeared in his hands and shot it towards Kera. "Shit!" She shouted before diving out of the way. A small explosion was heard and she looked above her to see the wall completely destroyed.

Her eyes went wide. "That probably would have hurt." She muttered. _Thank god I wasn't standing in the way. _

Noise was heard and Kera saw the strange orange being run out of the house. "Hey!" She shouted before quickly running after him.

Running outside she noticed the strange being run around a corner. Gritting her teeth she ran after him. He was fast, but she was fast as well. She kept on running after him and was almost near him…

But then she tripped.

She screeched as she toppled over her own body hitting the ground beneath her. "Ow…" she muttered.

Groaning she pulled herself together and got back on her feet, but when she did her pants fell down. "What the!?" She looked at herself. She almost screamed.

She was a kid!

WHY!?

**And that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I don't know when I'll post the next chapter, but I'll try and get something up at some point.**

**Until next time! **


	67. Chapter 67

**I'm back guys! I wrote my second major test today and now have time till December to update this story. Sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that last chapter but here is the next one so I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Rez: Maybe ;) **

**Chaos: Who knows? **

**Lingering will: We will see**

**Dark impetus: haha, you are really hyped ;) **

**Master vanitas: Hehe, thanks **

**Alex: Thanks, well I got the two major tests out of my way. I still have one major but that one will be easy and the others are just minor. But now we can get back to the story and see what happens to the guys ;) **

**Marty: Wow thanks ;) hearing that definitely brings me to keep on writing ;) Anyway, hope you will enjoy this chapter! **

**xMisaka: Yea may be, but I took the name from the manga, it may be that their different since some names are between manga and anime. **

**rea: Yea she shrunk ;) and the orange guy appeared. Things will get interesting now. **

* * *

"Oh my god, this is not happening! No this is not happening." Kera kept muttering to herself as she walked around the frozen village holding her pants up so they wouldn't fall down. "Why the hell am I a kid again!?" She asked.

"Wait… what about the others? Did this happen to them as well?" She wondered as she held onto her pants. She whined as she tried walking around. "My clothes are too big!" She almost cried then and there.

She tried walking but tripped over her own two feet. Groaning she got back on her feet. "Can't even wear my boots…" She muttered. Looking at her shirt she sighed. "Well… looks like I'm wearing a dress… my shirt as a dress… this is so embarrassing, I hope no one sees me like this." She sighed yet again while pulling her boots off.

"I think you look perfect how you are."

She quickly turned around and screamed as she saw the person in front of her.

"M-Minerva!?"

The black haired crazed psychopath was really standing right in front of her, absolutely normal and probably wanting revenge.

Kera quickly crawled back. "W-What are you doing here!?" She shouted.

Minerva smirked at her while putting a hand on her hip. "Haven't you noticed? I changed guilds. This is basically my first mission."

The brunette blinked as she glanced at the strange symbol on her stomach. She has never seen that guild sign before. "Uh… what guild are you in?"

Minerva sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Well now I can say that you're an idiotic child. I'm in Succubus' Eye now."

"Wait… isn't that… a dark guild?" Kera asked perplexed as she looked up at her. "Why the hell would go into a dark guild!"

The woman smirked as she took a step towards Kera. "It doesn't matter what guild it is. I just want to be at the top. And I will go higher. Succubus' Eye is just a starting point." She laughed.

Kera got back to her feet losing her pants. Well… she was wearing her shirt as a dress so it wasn't much of a big deal. "Why are you doing this Minerva? Have you lost all of your marbles?" She asked.

"I want revenge for what you did to me. You humiliated me in the Grand Magic Games and it's payback time." She said clenching her fists. "And in that pathetic body of yours there is nothing you can do."

"So it was you who did this." Kera gritted her teeth.

Minerva smirked. "Not entirely, my partner had his work in that, but I will get the pleasure in killing you."

"Not before I'm able to beat you!" She shouted charging straight at Minerva. "Elemental Dragon: Elemental Slash!" She called upon the elements, but nothing happened. Her eyes went wide as she tripped over Minerva's foot, which she pulled out and slammed right into the ground.

Minerva laughed and Kera couldn't believe what just happened. "No… my… my magic…" She screamed out in pain as she was pulled up by her hair. She grabbed for Minerva's hand but the woman had a tight grip on her hair.

The black haired woman laughed. "See? You are just pathetic. You can't do anything."

Fear washed over her… she… she couldn't do anything anymore. God… she was pathetic! It's like she was back with _them! _She couldn't do anything! She had no magic!

Minerva smirked as she pulled the little girl up to her eye level. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Kera gritted her teeth as she waited for the death blow, or whatever she was going to do. God… she was pathetic.

Both of their eyes went wide when a sword flew right between the two. Minerva quickly turned around and saw Erza, also turned into a kid slumped to the ground breathing hard. "You…" Minerva snarled.

The red head was breathing hard. "Running… is harder… than I thought…"

Kera looked at her shocked, but quickly took this advantage since Minerva was distracted. She kicked the woman in the face hard. She grunted and let the little girl go. Immediately Kera crawled away.

Minerva growled. "You both are going to pay." She sneered.

* * *

"Hey stop that!" Lucy shouted towards Hiroshi who had cut into one of the giant's leg. She and Wendy had lost Gray during the run, but now had to deal with the three Treasure Hunters that followed them.

Hiroshi smirked. "I am not stopping. I can do whatever I want. That's what Treasure Hunters do." He said with a smirk.

Wendy stood there with a trembling lip. "Please stop…"

"Didn't you listen little girl?" He shouted with an insane smirk on his face. "I do the hell I want! And I want treasure!"

"I said stop!" Wendy shouted at her while using her Sky Dragon's Roar to blast him back. Hiroshi caught himself on the ground and stood back up. "Well, well…"

Wendy glared at him and Lala. "I didn't want to fight, but if you're hurting the villagers I can't let that happen."

Lucy nodded standing next to Wendy. "That's right! We'll be your opponents!"

Hiroshi smirked as he got ready with his weapon. "It looks like we'll get treasure and women."

Lala frowned. "I just want the treasure. Let's kill them. Dun…"

Both Wendy and Lucy were about to fight back but shots to the ground stopped them. Lucy jumped back remembering that there was still Drake with the sniper. How were they going to deal with him?

Wendy also jumped back but accidentally tripped and fell to the ground. Lucy's eyes went wide. "Wendy!"

Drake smirked from the cliff he was perched. He aimed his sniper at the downed girl. "I got you." He fired the shot.

Wendy screeched but didn't feel the bullet. Opening her eyes her mouth went wide when she saw Flare standing in front of her, her hair stopping the bullet. Lucy's eyes went wide. "Flare!? What are you doing here!?"

The red head cocked her head. "This isn't a fair fight. Three on three should be better." She said

Hiroshi gritted his teeth. "Who the hell is this chick?" He asked.

"An ally of theirs? Dun…" Lala wondered.

Wendy blinked. "T-Thank you so much!" she smiled. Lucy nodded. She was glad that Flare suddenly appeared but she did wonder what she was doing here. It's not like this place was visited by other people. "Could you maybe tell us why you're here?" She asked hoping that she'd get some answers.

"I was stalking blondie over here." Flare replied glancing over at Lucy.

She screeched and jumped back. "What!?"

Flare lowered her head and smirked. "Just joking." Glancing up to the sky she sighed. "I… didn't have a place to return to… so I went back…"

Wendy blinked. "Back?"

The red head nodded. "Back to my home…"

She looked down at the symbol on her chest. "This crest… it's the crest of the Sun Village."

Both Lucy and Wendy took a step back. The blonde held her mouth. "Y-You're… from the sun village!?"

"I was raised by the giants from a very young age. But when I arrived I found all the village people… my people frozen. You will pay dearly." Flare threatened.

Hiroshi started shouting. "We're not the ones who froze the villagers!"

"We're just here for the Eternal Flame, dun!" Lala shouted as well.

Flare gritted her teeth. "That's not any better! The Eternal Flame is an important protector of our village! AND I WON'T LET YOU SULLY IT!" She shouted her hair growing and headed straight towards the two men.

Lala freaked out. "Her hair grew!"

Hiroshi smirked. "I got this."

"Oh no you don't!" Wendy shouted. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" She shouted blasting them back. While they were in the sky Flare's hair turned into a wild beast and attacked the rest.

Drake frowned. "I'll deal with them."

"Looks like I found you." Drake paled as he heard this voice. Turning around he saw Loke standing behind him. With a quick punch he sent him flying.

Lucy jumped up. "We did it!"

"Yea!" Wendy smiled. Flare smiled as well.

The Treasure Hunters were down. Lucy sighed as she sat down on a rock. "Thank god that's dealt with. I bet the others have it much easier."

* * *

Kera screamed out in pain as she and Erza were blasted back by Minerva's attack. Minerva laughed as she kept on blasting at the two girls. "You two are just like children! Hilarious!"

Quickly she kicked Kera in the face and she cried out in pain even more. She hit the ground and spat out blood. How could they beat her? They were just kids!

Erza saw Minerva kicking the brunette and grabbed her sword. She yelled out charging straight towards the psychotic woman. Minerva smirked and blasted at her. Erza's eyes went wide as she tripped. Minerva laughed as she then kicked Erza in the stomach sending her back to where Kera was lying.

"Oh I'm going to harass you so much for the humiliation you two put me through during the Grand Magic Games."

Kera gritted her teeth as she wiped away some blood from her mouth. _Crystol! Come on… now would be a good time to… you know… take over!_

Minerva smirked as she formed a ball in her hands. "So… who's going to die first?"

Kera was about to stand back up but something flashed in front of her eyes. She froze and Minerva saw this. "Oh?"

Erza groaned as she glanced at her sister. "K-Kera?"

The brunette was breathing hard and she grabbed her head as several images kept on flashing in front of her. Minerva laughed and walked up to her. The little girl saw this and her eyes went wide. She screamed because instead of Minerva she saw someone completely different.

It was Ottoma

She crawled back. "No! Please no! I… I'm sorry!" She begged trying to get away.

Minerva laughed. "How cute, so he was right."

Erza's eyes went wide. "What did you do!?"

Minerva smirked.

* * *

Gray frowned as he saw a man walking down the streets. "Hey!" he called. The big burly man stopped and glanced up to where the ice mage was standing. Gray glared at him. "Are you a pal of those thieves?"

He turned towards him and Gray took a step back shocked. "Shit… his mouth."

The man snorted. "How annoying. You all come one at a time…"

"What's wrong with your mouth!?" Gray shouted.

The big brute started to laugh. "It's like this because I'm going to eat you!"

Before Gray knew it he felt smaller. He looked down at himself and his eyes went wide. "No way!" He shouted. His clothes were bigger because he was somehow turned back in a kid! "How the hell is this possible!?"

Immediately images flashed across his eyes. The destroyed town, the monster that destroyed it, Ur…

He grabbed his head and at that moment the man came crawling up to him. His eyes went wide because instead of this man he saw someone completely different.

Deliora

He screamed in horror as he was right in front of him.

The man smirked. "You poor thing. It's just like I told the newbie. Some people, when turned back into kids, remember what they experienced as kids. Some feel it right away, others after a while. But you know what?" He asked with a grin. "I don't give a fuck!"

**And that's it! It's not a long one, just a small there, but it's a good one to get back into the story. So hope you enjoyed it and let me know if you guys are still out there ;) **

**Until next time! **


	68. Chapter 68

**I have to get back to writing, things are going fast here. Well here's the next chapter so finally we can figure out what will happen. Will Minerva get her revenge or will both Kera and Erza find a way to stop her even if they're small? **

**Let's find out ;) **

**Rez: Yes! I'm back and I hope I'll stay for a little while. **

**Lingering will: I'm glad as well. I really missed writing chapters and instead I had to study...**

**Chaos: Aw thanks ;) Missed you guys too**

**Dark impetus: Why thank you. **

**Alex: Glad you guys are still there! I missed you all so much ;) Now let's see if they will kick Minerva's ass hehe ;) **

**rea: Well in some way it's coming back. You'll find out if you keep on reading ;) Hope you enjoy**

**Marty: Yea the last one was a bit shorter, but that was just to get back in. This one is definitely longer so hope you enjoy ;) **

**Meowhaha: Well they are cute and fun as kids, but unfortunately they can't stay like that. So something has to happen, but what? This will be interesting ;)**

* * *

Kera grabbed her head. "No, no… please… don't…" She begged as she was on the ground holding her head. Minerva stood above her with a smirk. "This is exactly what you should be. A pathetic little girl that begs for her life."

She kicked Kera and sent her to the ground. The brunette closed her eyes. "Please… no more… please…"

Erza gritted her teeth. She knew what was happening. She was somehow remembering her experience when she was back with that sick group. "Kera listen to me! You're not back with them! You're with your friends!" She tried to tell her but she wasn't listening.

Minerva picked up Erza's sword that was lying on the ground. She put the tip against Kera's heart and smirked. "Anything else you have to say?" She asked with a smirk.

"KERA MOVE!" Erza shouted hoping she would snap out but the brunette still was in her own world.

Everything went slowly. Erza screamed out as Minerva raised her sword ready to strike down and Kera wasn't reacting at all.

_**Stay strong Kera. Remember, I am always by your side.**_

Kera's eyes snapped open and saw Minerva striking down on her. Quickly she threw dirt at the woman causing her to yell and take a step back. Minerva gritted her teeth as she held her eyes. "You little brat!"

Kera quickly got back to her feet. "Crap that was close." She rubbed her eyes. "But I'm not alone this time. This time I have friends with me." She said smiling at Erza. The red head smiled back and nodded her head. Kera closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Thank you Crystol. _

Erza got on her feet and walked towards Kera and the two little girls stood there side by side glaring at Minerva. "You don't have any honor as a wizard." The red head spoke up.

Minerva glared at them both. "You both are going to pay!" Swiftly moving her arm to the side the two little girls were bombarded with explosions. Both hit the ground and Minerva walked over to them while they were down.

Kera got back on her feet but Minerva shot her back. Erza tried getting up but Minerva kicked her back down. Gripping the sword she aimed it at Erza's head. "You screwed up my plans too many times."

Erza coughed, gasping for air. The kick to the stomach had knocked the air out of her. Minerva smirked. "I could kill you so easily. But first I want to hear your pathetic voice begging me for your life. Come on." She said the tip of the sword right in front of her face. "Beg me for mercy."

Kera groaned as she got back on her knees. She saw Minerva having Erza at pinpoint. Crap… what was she supposed to do?

The red head opened her eyes and looked up at Minerva. "Don't… don't lose your pride as a wizard. Your magic exists to protect your friends and beloved ones." Minerva looked shocked and the tip of the sword moved away for a second.

"It's not too late. You can still get out of the darkness Minerva." Erza told her with a strong voice. Kera looked shocked while Minerva gritted her teeth.

The woman glared down at the girl. "How… How d-dare you! You're lecturing me now!? Pathetic!"

Quickly she swung her sword down. "You'll die now!" She shouted.

"Erza!" Kera shouted getting back on her feet quickly and trying to run towards her, but she knew she wouldn't get to her in time. _Damn it! Move legs!_

Erza closed her eyes waiting for the death blow, but her body started to feel strange. Opening her eyes she saw that her chest grew bigger. Her eyes went wide. "My body!" In one swift movement she moved her body and kicked Minerva in the head.

Minerva glared at Erza but the red head smirked. She then kicked her back hard. Minerva grunted as she hit the ground and rolled back.

The woman's eyes went wide. _Did he lose!? But how!? _

She stood up and wiped away a small trickle of blood. "Fine, I like you this way better anyway." She chuckled. "I know every trick you have and you can't win."

Erza grinned. "Oh yea?"

Minerva then looked down and smirked. "But maybe you should do something about your clothes first."

Erza looked confused, that is… until a loud shriek was heard.

"MY PANTS!"

Erza turned around and saw Kera back to her normal size kneeling down pulling her shirt down since she had no… pants on and was…

She looked down at herself and her eyes went wide as well. Minerva laughed. "You two are pathetic!"

Kera hung her head. "This is so embarrassing. I hope nobody sees me like this…" She muttered.

* * *

Gray looked at himself and smirked. He was back to normal. A loud roar was heard. Turning around he quickly blocked an attack from Doriate.

Gray smirked. "You got so mad that your magic vanished? Jeez, what an idiot." His eyes went wide when the beast Doriate smashed Gray to the ground.

The Ice Mage crawled back his eyes going wide as he saw Doriate. "No way…" He was huge and he looked like a… "Demon…" he muttered. "It can't be. This guy is a demon!? From the book of Zeref!?"

Doriate punched Gray again and the Ice Mage quickly caught himself on the ground as he was pushed back. "Crap… he's strong… and fast."

The huge beast that was once Doriate stood up straight and let out a loud howl.

Gray stood up confused but his eyes went wide when he saw himself turning back into a kid. "What!?"

* * *

"No! I don't want to be a kid!" Kera whined as she stood up. At least now her shirt was back to being a dress again.

Erza gritted her teeth as well. This was not good at all. Were they able to turn normal again?

"So he is still alive. Well at least now I can finish the two of you off."

Both girls looked at Minerva and Kera had to burst out laughing. Minerva frowned. "What's so funny?"

The brunette pointed at her. "L-Look at y-yourself!"

Minerva looked at herself and gasped. "What!? Even me!? Is that man an idiot!?" She shouted seeing that she's been turned into a child as well. Suddenly she was tackled to the ground.

Kera had took the advantage and started beating her. "Ha! Now you don't have magic either!" With that the two started rolling around the ground.

Erza just shook her head and sighed…

* * *

Gray stood up but was smashed back by Doriate again. He hit the ground and cried out in pain. How was he supposed to beat this guy? "Damn it… my magic power has been decreased and his is just rising up!"

Doriate stood up and charged at Gray again. His eyes went wide. Shit! Move! If he would get hit by him again then it would be all over!

"Gray!"

Out of nowhere he was pulled back missing Doriate's huge fist. His eyes went wide and looked beside him. Both Carla and Happy were flying him out of there even though they were little!

Carla gritted her teeth. "Sorry, but this is as far as we can carry you." She told him before both she and Happy hit the ground.

Gray stood up and glanced at the two Exceeds. "Thanks for saving me there." He said. "Now it's time to beat this guy."

_But how? _He wondered. _My magic is low and he doesn't get hurt by anything I throw at him! Wait…_

Gray remembered when Doriate fell on the frozen bush. The bush stayed intact but Doriate was harmed! So… this ice… it dealt damage! But how was he supposed to use it? He can't control the ice.

He shook his head. "No… I can do it. The others are depending on me. When I tried it before I had no self confident. I can do this!" He shouted putting his hand on the frozen ground.

Doriate was charging at him again. He had to do this quick. "Take me as a vessel!" He shouted and quickly shot his right arm out at Doriate. A burst of ice came through and hit Doriate full force.

The beast roared in pain as he was flung back by the power. He hit the ground, completely out of it. Gray stood up, his body turning back to normal. He smiled, glad that it worked, but the magic that was flowing through the ice felt… still familiar…

Turning around he glanced back at Doriate. He was out but he was smiling at Gray. "Heh, you can't stop it… you opened the gate… now there's no closing it."

Gray frowned. "What are you talking about?" he asked, but before Doriate could answer a huge black strange bird flew down and ate Doriate.

Gray, Happy and Carla screamed as they freaked out.

* * *

Natsu grumbled as he walked around. "What's the big idea turning us small and then big again and then small again and then big again! I swear when I find that guy again I'm going to kick his ass."

"Natsu!"

The pink haired boy turned around and saw Wendy, Lucy and a red haired woman standing there. Wendy smiled. "We found you!"

"Yea, don't just go running off like that!" Lucy growled.

Natsu ignored the two and frowned at the red headed woman. That's when it clicked in his head. "You!" he shouted. "You're the girl from the Grand Magic Games! Raven Tail or something! What was your name again…"

Lucy stood in front of the woman. "Natsu, Flare's a friend. She comes from this village."

He blinked. "Wait… so you're a giant too?" he asked leaning into Flare.

She shook her head. Lucy answered for her. "No, she was raised by them."

"Hm…" He stopped and stared at Flare. The red head felt a bit awkward. "Uh…"

He closed his eyes for a moment. "I guess this whole village freezing thingy is tough on you. Don't worry, we'll fix this. You got our word."

Flare looked shocked. He would actually do that?

Lucy smiled. "Flare was taking us to the Eternal Flame."

Natsu looked up at the mountain. "I thought I heard some voice coming from this mountain."

Flare quickly shook her head. "That's not a mountain. That's the Eternal Flame."

"WHAT!?"

"How is that not a mountain!?" Natsu shouted. He was clearly freaking out at the moment.

Wendy looked sad. "So the Eternal Flame is frozen as well…" Lucy sighed as she put a hand on her chin. "And we were hoping that it could bring back the village to normal…"

"GUYS! Look out!"

Everyone turned around and couldn't believe what they were seeing. Gray, Happy and Carla were running towards them but with a gigantic black bird behind them ready to eat them.

They all shouted in horror. "What the hell is that!?" Natsu shouted stepping up.

Happy was about to cry. "I don't know but it wants to eat us!"

Natsu frowned. "Gray! Concentrate on the ice! I'll deal with feathers here!" He shouted running towards him.

Gray smirked and nodded. He knew now how to channel the ice through his body. Maybe he can melt the ice from the Eternal Flame.

It was at least a try.

The two high fived switching places. Natsu was going to fight the huge bird while Gray was going to deal with the ice and the Eternal Flame.

That's what partners do.

* * *

Erza looked at herself and noticed that she'd grown back. That meant…

"Not again!" Kera shouted, trying to pull down her shirt. She had nothing on! This was so humiliating.

Minerva growled as she got back on her feet, not caring if she was just in her underwear. But before she could do anything a loud explosion was heard.

Everyone turned around and saw a huge flame rising up in the sky where the mountain used to be.

Minerva frowned. "What is this?"

Erza smirked. "Natsu…"

Kera though looked at the flame with a shocked expression. "No…" She muttered. It couldn't be…

"Atlas?" She asked.

Both Erza and Minerva gave her a confused glance. What was she talking about? Was she crazy? At least that's what Minerva thought. Erza though knew exactly what she was talking about.

Suddenly the giants around them turned back to normal as a huge heat wave came crashing through them. They all had to take a step back but the giants started to turn on them.

Erza smirked. "The ice is melting."

"Tch." Minerva glanced at Erza and Kera. The brunette was still distracted. This could be her chance. With a quick movement she passed Erza and charged straight at the brunette.

Erza saw this and her eyes went wide. "Kera watch out!"

The brunette ducked the swing Minerva sent at her without even turning her head. She then quickly moved behind Minerva and smashed her to the ground. She raised one of her hands which surprisingly turned into a claw.

Minerva's eyes went wide as she saw Kera wasn't… herself anymore. She had slits as eyes and her arm looked like that of a Dragon. The brunette snarled. **"Die…"**

She was about to plunge her claw into the woman but Erza quickly caught her arm. Kera turned her head and snarled at the read head. **"You fool! You don't know what you're doing!"**

Erza gritted her teeth. "Go back inside. This is not your fight Crystol." She snarled.

Kera's eyes narrowed as she glared at the red head. **"I will not take orders from a mere human!" **

"But you will if you'll have to deal with Kera herself later! Now _get back inside." _Erza snarled. Kera looked shocked. Erza had never been this serious before. She snarled but complied. Not even a few seconds later did the real Kera appear and Crystol vanished.

Minerva quickly got back up. "We'll finish this later! That I'll promise you."

Erza glared at Minerva as she held onto Kera who was trying to collect her thoughts and surroundings again. "Minerva! Don't do this!"

The woman smirked as she glared at Erza. "Oh believe me. I will send this world into unimaginable darkness!" With that the woman took off.

Erza gritted her teeth. She was crazy. And you couldn't reason with her, but she wasn't going to give up.

"Now this is a rare sight. Humans mingling in our village."

Erza's eyes went wide as she looked up and saw the giants around them looking down at the two of them with rage in their eyes.

"Oh crap…" Erza muttered.

**That's it for now! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll leave it short and just say... **

**Until next time! **


	69. Chapter 69

**Well sorry again for the longer wait than usual. I'm trying to get back into the game and keep on writing more chapters and at the moment I'm riding over tough terrain because it's not coming out as it should be. But I think I can get something working, so here you guys have one long chapter. **

**This is just the beginning ;) **

**Marty: Yea, I had to put it in. Glad you think it was funny as well :) And surprise! Crystol is still here hehe, now let's see how things will turn out. **

**Rez: I wouldn't want to be them at the moment **

**Lingering will: Glad you enjoy it **

**Chaos: Now it's 69 ;) hehe**

**Dark impetus: Yea she is cute when she's ****embarrassed**

**Alex: Sorry for the long wait, I hope this chapter will be good ;) And don't worry, I know you enjoy the chapters and think the story is great ;) So enjoy! **

* * *

The giants looked down at the two girls with hated glares. Erza looked a bit frightened. "This… is bad…" She muttered glancing between the giants.

Kera groaned as Erza held her. A few seconds later she tried to stand up by herself again. It took her a bit at first but she was successful and smiled at Erza. "Hey… what happened?" the brunette noticed the red heads scared look and this scared Kera as well. Normally Erza was never scared. "Erza…"

She pointed behind her. Kera turned around and saw the giants looking down on them. She screeched and hid behind Erza.

"Wait guys! They're friends!"

The two looked up and saw another giant walking over to them. He had a figure sitting on his head. Looking closer Kera couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Natsu!?"

The pink haired boy was definitely sitting on the giants head. Not even a few seconds later did Wendy, Lucy and Gray head over to them. "Guys!"

Happy flew up and around Kera snickering. "Oh Kera! Are you turning into Lucy?"

At first she was confused but realized that she was still naked at the bottom. Immediately she tried to pull her shirt down as a dress. Both Gray and Natsu looked down at her with a small smirk.

"Don't look you bastards!" Kera shouted.

"Then why don't you have any pants on?" Natsu asked.

"IT WASN'T A CHOICE DAMN IT!" she said pulling down her shirt. "NOW LOOK AWAY FOR GODS SAKE!" she yelled at them all.

At first neither of the boys looked away but when Erza gave them the biggest death glare they immediately turned their heads whistling as if nothing had happened. Stretching out her hand she summoned a pair of pants from her storage. She gave it to Kera. "If I find either one of you idiots peeking I'll have your heads." Erza warned Gray and Natsu.

"Thank you." The brunette told her as she quickly grabbed the pants and put them on.

Lucy walked up. "So why did you have no pants anyway?"

"Long story." She grumbled. "Just don't ask again." She suggested Lucy and the blonde simply nodded.

"So you are the ones that freed us?" One of the giants spoke up glancing down at the humans.

Gray smiled and waved his hand. "Glad you guys are okay."

The other giant snorted and shook his head. "Can't believe we were saved by small people…"

Erza glanced at the giants. "So what happened here in the village?"

All of the giants started to scratch their heads. They were obviously embarrassed or were thinking about something. "We… don't know. We knew someone was attacking and we were heading for our weapons, but then… everything else is fuzzy."

"Atlas Flame told us that there was a man trying to defeat him, thinking he was a demon." Lucy spoke up.

Kera's eyes went wide. "Atlas Flame!? _He _was the Eternal Flame!?"

Every other head except for Erza's started nodding. Kera groaned putting a hand against her throbbing head. "This is just… way to confusing…"

"And it only gets more confusing." Wendy said raising a finger.

Gray nodded. "Yea, the guy from Succubus, the one who turned us small, he said… we had opened the gate to hell and there's no turning back." He was concerned about these words.

Erza though knew exactly what he meant. "Tartarus!?" Sweat started falling from her face. If this was true, then they were in deep trouble.

Lucy grabbed her head. "That sounds scary…"

Kera blinked. "Wait… isn't Tartarus… like that demon guild? Or demon worshiping guild? What do they want?"

Gray snorted slightly. "That criminal was probably part of Tartarus. Succubus Eye was just here to protect the village since they are their subordinates."

Wendy glanced up at the Ice Mage. "So you are saying that he froze the village on purpose? He had a different goal?"

Gray nodded. Wendy swallowed hard. That wasn't good at all. Natsu laughed as he was still sitting on the giants head. "Who cares! We finished the job!"

"Natsu don't be ridiculous! This could be something big!" Kera shouted at him.

"Well… it can't be that big if you're stripping all the time."

"IT WASN'T LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh boy…" Erza muttered shaking her head. Lucy though started to look around. "Hey guys, where's Flare?"

Both Kera and Erza gave her a confused look. "Flare?" Kera asked. Lucy looked around and finally noticed the girl hiding behind a tree hugging her knees. "Flare? Why are you hiding?" She asked her softly.

The giants all stood up hastily, Natsu falling off of the giants head. "Flare!?" They all shouted. "Where is she?" Another one asked.

Lucy started pulling the girl out of her hiding spot. "Come on Flare! Don't hide!"

"You don't understand. I… I abandoned this village… without saying a word…" Flare was really depressed and sad that she did. She knew they would hate her.

Lucy pulled her out from behind the tree. "Oh come on Flare! They're not mad!"

Several giants glared down at the two girls and Lucy swallowed. "Maybe…"

"You're screwed Lucy!" Kera shouted but got hit in the head by Erza. "Ow…"

Flare stood in front of the giants looking at them all. She felt ashamed for what she did. One of the giants looked down at her. "How was the outside world?" he asked.

She started playing with her fingers. "I-It… it was fun… but also hard…" She admitted. There was a lot that had happened and for a lot of it she felt guilty.

The giants all grinned. The one who spoke knelt down. "That's the same everywhere. But nothing will happen as long as you're alive."

Flare looked shocked. They were smiling at her? Weren't they mad that she just left them? Abandoned them without saying anything!?

"No matter if you leave or stay, this village will always be your home. There is no doubt in that. There is just one thing we want to say." He said standing up straight again. They all smirked at her.

"Welcome home daughter!" They all shouted together with huge smiles on their faces.

Flare started to tear up. Tears fell down her face as she glanced at them all. She had her hand clenched into a fist but she still smiled. "I-I'm home…" With that she smiled as well.

Everyone else gave the young red headed woman a smile. Natsu put an arm around Lucy while Kera leaned herself against Erza. It was a beautiful sight to see. A daughter returning to her home, to her family.

That night they all drank and danced till the morning hours. They all laughed when Natsu tried to pick a fight with one of the giants and even Lucy was picked up by one.

They all forgot about the new mysterious and dangerous words they heard that day. Succubus' Eye, Minerva, the demons from Zeref's book.

And of course…

Tartarus

* * *

"I knew sending you guys was a good choice!" Walrot started clapping his hands. "I knew it was the right decision!"

They all smiled at him. Natsu smirked. "It was a piece of cake!"

Wendy nodded. "Yea… though I was surprised that Tartarus had something to do with this."

Walrot smirked. "Don't worry about them. Let the senate deal with them. Now about your payment."

Happy jumped up. "Finally! We've been waiting for this!" He said, joy filling his voice.

"Here." He said handing out a potato. Lucy blinked. "Uh…"

The old man smiled. "It's a potato from my garden!" he said with a huge smile. They all weren't quite sure what they were supposed to say.

"Uh… thank you?" Kera asked a little strange.

Walrot started laughing causing them all to be even more confused. "It's a joke!"

"Of course… a joke…" Natsu muttered with Gray hanging his head.

He threw the potato away and glanced at Kera. He clasped his hands together. "And have you found out anything?"

Kera blinked. At first she was confused but quickly realized what he was talking about. "Oh yea! Right! I almost forgot."

"So?" Walrot asked turning his head to the side. The others gave her a confused look.

Kera took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm not entirely sure what I saw but there was this… this orange being. He was… big… bigger than me and he had this strange claw like hand… oh! And he threw this strange ball that exploded and almost killed me!"

"WHAT!?" Erza shouted in shock. "When did this happen!?"

Kera started thinking and then smirked. "After you went to the mountain and before Minerva tried to kill me… no wait… before I was turned into a kid." She said with a smirk.

Erza shook her head while Lucy and Wendy started chuckling.

Walrot rubbed his chin. "An orange being you say… did you hear anything? Did he say anything?"

She shook her head. "No he was just muttering something confusing. I don't think it was proper English."

"Whoa… where was he?" Natsu asked now curious himself.

"He was in one of the villagers houses going through the stuff. I think he was looking for something." Kera explained.

Walrot nodded his head. "Well… I doubt that he will be any trouble so let's forget about this being. It won't be that you will see him again."

Kera laughed. "Heh, I hope…"

* * *

"This feels good." Kera said as she sunk in the water. She was the only one in the hot springs. She had snuck away from the others while she had the chance. She needed to relax. A lot had happened the last few hours and she just wanted peace and quiet.

A headache appeared and she grunted slightly.

"_**Don't worry. I won't be long." **_

"What do you want Crystol?"

"_**I would like to apologize… for coming up without warning. It was… just her that irritated me. She wanted to hurt you and…" **_

"It's fine Crystol. I know why you came up… but it was still wrong. You were about to kill her."

"_**She deserved it." **_

"No one deserves death Crystol." Kera snapped slightly. She sighed rubbing her head, her headache getting worse. "Crystol… please leave… I don't want to talk right now."

"_**As you wish…" **_

She took a deep breath as she felt Crystol leaving her alone. She dived into the water again letting the water do its work healing her a bit. She closed her eyes and let the time pass. She needed to relax… but how could she? She stayed in the water for a minute before going up again and leaning against the edge. She stayed like this a few minutes until she heard a voice.

"Hey…"

She opened her eyes and saw Erza standing there. The brunette sighed. "Hey…" She said sitting up again.

The red head got in the hot spring with her and leaned back. The two stayed in silence for a moment until Erza broke the silence. "Kera… I… I know you don't want to talk about this but… what happened with Minerva…"

Kera sighed lowering her head. "Yea… I know what you're saying. I… lost control… I was…" She rubbed her head. "I got distracted… and… she took over…"

"It's not the taking over part I was talking about… it was the almost killing Minerva part." Erza told her.

The brunette sighed rubbing her head, remembering her little talk with Crystol a few minutes ago. Erza went over to her and put an arm around her. "What's wrong Kera? I knew it was Crystol that was doing the actions but I could see it… sense it, you wanted to… kill her too."

Kera looked away but the red head made her turn back around. "Kera please tell me. What's going on?"

She sighed. "I don't know… I can't control my powers, I can't control Crystol, I can't do anything right at the moment and it's… frustrating me!" She yelled slamming her fist in the water again.

Erza stayed quiet as she let her sister talk. "I couldn't do anything against Minerva, I couldn't do anything with that… that orange thing! I couldn't even help get the giants get back to normal! I'm just pathetic!"

The red head quickly grabbed her shoulders and slapped her right across the face. Kera looked shocked at her. Erza gritted her teeth before shaking her. "Never say that word again. Do you hear me?" She snapped at her. "You are not pathetic. Don't you ever say that again. I thought we already dealt with this."

Kera sighed and shook her head. "I don't feel like it. After all that happened. After… Ottoma trying to steal my powers… almost dying… the entire Invasion Arc with Crystol… almost killing _you._ I don't think I'm… I don't think I deserve to be in Fairy Tail…"

Erza stayed silent for a moment, then something popped into her head. She glanced at her. "You… you wanted to leave Fairy Tail… didn't you?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow at her. The requip mage sighed. "Back at the Magic Ball… where you left to be alone… you were about to leave… weren't you?"

Kera sighed. She didn't answer and this frustrated the red head. "You were about to leave weren't you!?" She shouted this time.

"Yes…" Kera muttered.

Erza let her go and took a step back. She knew she was meaning this but actually hearing it from her mouth…

"Why?"

The brunette rubbed her face. "Because I was afraid I was going to hurt you guys again. I… I wasn't sure if Crystol was good or bad then. I'm still afraid she'll hurt you guys. I couldn't do anything against the Invasion. I actually made it worse! I… god I almost killed Wendy!" She put her head in her hands.

Erza sighed and pulled her in a hug. "Just calm down Kera. I thought we told you that you weren't at fault for the Invasion. We all make mistakes, that's what makes us human."

"I'm having nightmares Erza. Of what I almost did… sometimes… sometimes I wished you had stabbed me in the heart so I wouldn't have to live through this pain… but… then I always remember what you would feel like if I weren't here…" She glanced at the red head with a tear falling down her face. "I… I don't know what to do anymore… should I… hide it, conceal it, hold the dangerous power I wield back?"

"You should embrace it."

Both girls turned around seeing Walrot entering the hot spring. He smiled at Kera. "You have great potential. You wield incredible power. You shouldn't hide it away."

Kera quickly wiped her tear away. "But… I'm afraid I can't control it."

He chuckled. "Of course, we always lose control. It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's perfectly normal. We learn of these mistakes." He smiled. "The guild isn't just a word. The guild is there to help you. Everyone has weaknesses, but the guild makes up for that. Friends make up for that."

Kera chuckled. "You know a lot about the guilds. I bet your guild was amazing."

Walrot sighed shaking her head. He raised his arms. "I think you know best."

Both Erza and Kera were shocked. On his arm there was the insignia of Fairy Tail. "Y-You're a member of Fairy Tail?" Erza asked shocked.

He nodded. "I'm actually one of the founders, with Mavis we build the guild together. And I can see that there are amazing wizards in the guild. Even some that don't exactly know where to go. Fairy Tail will help you find your way again Kera. I know it, so there is nothing to be scared of."

Erza smiled as she shoved Kera slightly. The brunette chuckled. Walrot raised his head and smiled. "And even if you burn down a few trees. I can always make new ones."

Now both girls burst out laughing. Kera wiped a few tears away. "Thank you sir, I really needed this."

He smiled. "No worries, now I think you should all relax. You all had a long day. Now if you'll excuse me I'll go to the unisex hot spring where the others are." With that he stood up and headed off.

Erza glanced at Kera and smirked. "You knew this was the girls hot springs all along?"

"Of course, I'm not bathing with Natsu and Gray… they've seen me naked enough." Kera said with a smirk. Erza chuckled and the two stayed in the hot spring a bit longer before returning to the others as well.

**A little deep talk between Kera and Erza with Walrot helping her. Even though Kera has all that power and has Crystol inside her, she's still afraid to lose control, but after everything that has happened who can blame her? **

**Hoped you guys enjoyed it! **

**Until next time! **


	70. Chapter 70

**And we're back for another chapter. This one doesn't have much action or anything, just getting to know in what situation we are now in and a little drama at the end. So I hope you guys will enjoy it! **

**Rez: Thank you ;) **

**Chaos: Wow thanks, nice to hear something like that **

**Dark impetus: Thank you!  
**

**Lingering will: Well I'm slowly getting back to writing and we're getting to the part that I was waiting for, so I hope things will get going from here on.**

**Alex: Yea, Happy loves teasing them ;) And we'll soon find out what will happen with Tartarus**

**Marty: Well, yea she could be turning into Gray too but since Happy always teases Lucy well... ;) Anyway, Walrot doesn't care about the girl's hot spring or the unisex. But they didn't notice either ;) **

**rea: Who knows, but so far her friends were able to stop her. But what will happen in the future? No one knows... except for me ;) **

* * *

Back at the guild the members were all having a drink. They were doing their usual business except for the team that went to the Sun Village. Erza was talking to the Master about Minerva while the rest of them researched the word E.N.D.

Levy glanced at the book that was in front of her. "E.N.D… it doesn't say much but… it's on a complete different scale than Lullaby or Deliora."

Kera leaned in. "So are you saying that this is the strongest demon there is? The strongest Zeref has?"

"What's the difference between these demons and… well… normal demons?" Archangel asked walking up to them. She had been training with Pantherlily and she was ready to give it her all this time.

Carla stood on the table and crossed her arms. "Those demons are created by Zeref. The magic needed to summon them are imbued in the book."

"So if we have the book we can summon the demons?" Happy asked with a confused look on his face.

The white cat shrugged. "Probably, but there is mostly one demon per book."

Natsu frowned. "And E.N.D is probably in possession by those jerks in Tartarus." He closed his eyes and nodded his head. "Alright. I think I've got it."

"Got what?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Natsu grinned. "We're going to kick Tartarus' ass!"

Gajeel popped up. "Finally I agree with you Salamander."

Lucy shook her head. "You guys are idiots! We don't know anything about these demons!"

"But this could help me find Igneel!" Natsu shouted clenching his fists. Wendy nodded. "Maybe this could help me find Grandine too!"

Kera shook her head. "Do you guys really think that this Tartarus has anything to do with the missing Dragons? They're just a stupid dark guild that worship demons! They're nothing!"

Mira's eyes went wide as she walked passed them. Did she just hear correct? She quickly walked to Kera and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kera what did you say?"

The brunette blinked at first. "Uh… Tartarus is nothing but a stupid dark guild?"

"Tartarus?" Mira asked again and Kera nodded. "Yes… Mira, is everything alright?"

Archangel glanced at Mira. What was she talking about? This time Erza also walked up to them. "Is everything alright?"

The white haired woman shook her head. "No, Tartarus… that's a dangerous guild. You have to be careful."

"Mira… what do you know about this guild? Everything can be useful to us." Erza told her.

Mira took a deep breath.

"_Kera, how do we defeat Zeref and Achnologia? Is there anything you need to tell us?" _

_The brunette looked up and glanced in the white haired woman's eyes. She gritted her teeth as the pain in her chest was unbearable. "T… Ta…" She tried speaking out. _

_Mira's eyes went wide. "What? Please tell us, take a deep breath." _

"_Tar… ta…rus…" She gasped for air. She hit the floor on her side. "Kera!" Mira shouted._

"You told us." Mira spoke turning to Kera. Archangel's eyes went wide as well as the others. Was she saying what they all were thinking?

Kera blinked. "Huh? I don't know anything about Tartarus. What am I supposed to know?"

"No, not you exactly." Mira said scratching her head. "The Future Kera told us to be careful with Tartarus."

There was a moment of silence. Kera blinked… and then blinked again. "Wait… are you telling me… that the future version of myself was here? When!?"

"During the Invasion. She helped us hold back the Dragons while the others fought you. She was the one who told us on how to stop you." Archangel told her. "She came to me first asking for help." She added with a quiet voice but Kera still heard.

The brunette rubbed her head. "And you guys didn't tell me why?"

They all shrugged. "Guess it never came up." Natsu said.

Kera took a deep breath. "Why… why did I come back? What reason did I have to come back at this time?" She asked rubbing her face.

No one spoke. Most of them didn't know why, but only a few knew the real truth. Archangel being one of them. The brunette realized that no one was talking. "Guys…"

The white Exceed shook her head. "It's not important why you came back. We're not sure ourselves. For now we need to concentrate on the fact that this Tartarus is a big deal here. They definitely done something in the future so we need to stop them now."

"So let's kick their butts!" Natsu called smashing his fists together.

"We can't do that!" Kera snapped slightly. Natsu and the rest of the others froze for a moment. They all glanced at the brunette. She was hunched over the table and had her hands behind her head, her elbows on the table.

Erza took a step forward. "Kera?"

"There probably was a reason why I came here. And why I would warn about Tartarus. If my future self is scared or careful about them, then there _has_ to be a reason." She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "But why!?"

The red head sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to know this Kera. It's fine."

Kera sighed and nodded her head. Out of nowhere Jet and Droy ran into the guild smashing the doors open. "Terrible news!" Jet shouted holding a piece of paper.

Everyone looked shocked. Lucy took the piece of paper and glanced at it. Her eyes went wide and her mouth was open in shock. "T-The Council."

Natsu took the piece of paper and his eyes went wide. "They're all dead!?" He shouted.

Now every member in the guild hall looked shocked.

How could this have happened?

"How…" Kera muttered.

The Council… all of them… dead…

The brunette gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. How could they do this!? How could they kill all of them!? Unbeknownst to her the table started to crack under her fists. Everyone could sense a strong aura surrounding her.

"Kera." Erza started trying to snap her out of the trance she was in.

Everyone else took a step back from the brunette, but she was still oblivious to what was happening.

Kera was in some sort of trance. Thoughts ran through her head. How could they kill all council members? Why did they want them dead!? Did Tartarus do this? But why!? What is their goal!? What do they want!?

"KERA!"

The table broke under the pressure, but before anything else could happen someone punched her right across the face. The brunette stumbled back holding her cheek. Blinking a few times she looked in front of her to see Natsu standing there.

Natsu sighed. "Thank god you snapped out."

"What?" Kera asked confused.

"You almost blew up, literally." Lucy told her concern flashing across her face.

Kera sighed and rubbed her face. "Sorry… lost control." She glanced at the table in front of her and sighed. "Great… I'll pay for the table." She muttered.

"Don't worry about the table." Mira told her. "Just make sure you're alright."

The brunette rubbed her face. This was getting out of control. Her magic power was growing and she had no control over it. She was again a ticking time bomb, just this time she would only hurt her friends.

"Are you alright?" Erza asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kera quickly moved back. "Don't…"

The red head looked a bit taken aback. "Kera…"

"I just… need time… practice… training…" She muttered before heading towards the guild doors.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

Kera stopped at the doors and took a deep breath. "I just… need some time alone… I'll be fine guys…" With that she left.

The entire guild went silent as they watched Kera walk out of the guild. Natsu looked a little confused. "Why'd she walk out?" He asked glancing at the others.

"She can't control her powers at the moment. Crystol isn't helping at that matter either." Erza told them. "A lot has happened, she just needs time."

Everyone else glanced at the door where Kera had just left. They all hoped she was alright. Because deep inside, everyone knew something was about to happen. And it was definitely something bad.

* * *

Kera roared as she punched a tree. It immediately cracked on impact. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. Why couldn't she control her power at the moment? It's like she was an emotional wrecking machine!

She took a deep breath again. She had to control this or else she'll be a danger again.

"_**I can help you." **_

Kera grunted and grabbed her head. "Crystol just leave me alone!" She shouted frustrated at the moment. This was just too much.

"_**Kera, there is a way to control your powers." **_

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" She punched the tree again and cracked it through. The tree gave out a few moans before hitting the ground. Kera took several deep breaths before rubbing her eyes. "Sorry… I have a lot on my mind."

"_**I understand, but I only wish to help." **_

"What… what do you have in mind?" She asked her headache slightly getting worse but it was manageable. It's not like her head was about to explode.

"_**You need to let me guide you. I can help you in battle and in training." **_

"I'll get a headache." Kera muttered leaning against the fallen tree's stump. "I can't fight when I have this pounding headache."

She could really hear the stupid Dragon chuckle. _**"It will get better in time. This way you can train your mental strain as well." **_

Kera sighed closing her eyes. "I guess…" She muttered. Taking another few deep breaths she felt her headache slightly getting better. Opening her eyes she looked up into the sky. "How about we start now?"

There was at first silence but then the voice of Crystol came back and she could definitely imagine the Dragon smiling at her. _**"Very well." **_

* * *

Somewhere at an unknown location there stood a huge guild emanating dark power. Inside a woman wearing a strange helmet and a skin tight suit walked down a hall. She entered a room filled with several strange containments with fluid in them.

She saw another woman at the end and quickly walked up to her. "How far are you?"

The woman turned around showing her horns. "Kyouka, I thought you were out."

She smirked. "I've found her, but that's for later. For now I want to see if we have made any progress. Well Sayla?"

The woman smirked as well. "He is doing as expected. He believes everything we say."

"No doubts?" She asked again and Sayla nodded again. "No doubts at all. He is following every rule. It is lucky we found him. He belongs here with us other demons."

Kyouka nodded. "Even if he isn't one of Zeref's demon. He is strong on his own."

Sayla smiled as she glanced at one of the containers. "He will be ready for your next order."

Kyouka smiled. "Perfect."

The woman with the horns kept her eyes on the tube filled with liquid, but there was a person in there as well. She cocked her head. "Are you sure she will not turn out like Doriate?"

Kyouka glanced at the woman in the containment. It was Minerva. "Oh I know she will not turn out like him. She will turn into a fine specimen. Now we just have to make sure Fairy Tail won't stall our plans." Kyouka said glancing at Sayla.

A gurgling sound was heard. Both women turned around and saw that Minerva was struggling when she heard the guild name. She smirked. "Oh I think we have someone who truly despises Fairy Tail. Well if that isn't a lucky surprise."

Kyouka turned around and headed out of the room. "Let me know if anything else happens."

Sayla rolled her eyes. "Fine…"

**And here you go! Hope you guys enjoyed it, a little struggle with Kera and her powers. Also we glanced at the members of Tartarus. Now what are they planning? Heh you guys will have to wait and see ;) **

**Until next time! **


	71. Chapter 71

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you guys will enjoy it. Things will get a lot serious soon enough ;) You're going to enjoy it. I think you'll really enjoy it. **

**So after this one the action will start ;) **

**Rez: Yes it does.**

**Chaos: The time has really come ;) **

**Lingering will: I bet you are excited. Things will get really interesting soon. **

**Dark impetus: Hah, yea, rise of the demons. That actually fits **

**Marty: Yea I already had everything planned. Also Crystol is still a mysterious case. Maybe your instincts are telling the right thing ;) **

**Alex: Yes, that would be cool to see, but I already have something planned. I can already say it will be intense. So maybe you should take it easy and watch out with your heart ;) **

**rea: Sorry! I just realized that, I have no idea why I done that ^^ anyway this one is and I hope you will enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

A few days later of training and living alone, Kera finally was returning to the guild. She didn't want to have any contact with the others. She wanted to be alone while she was training with Crystol. She didn't want to be disturbed or accidentally hurt anyone.

She knew she was going to get an earful when she'd come back, especially from Erza, but she had to do this. She had to control this power and at some points it worked.

Kera rubbed her face as she arrived at the guild. She took a deep breath. "I'm so going to be beaten up." With that thought she walked through the doors hoping that she'd survive being beaten up.

She walked inside to find the guild in a very tense mood. Master Makarov was walking across the guild hall with his hands behind his back. Something must have happened. And it looked bad since the old man had a worried look on his face.

Before she could even say anything Porlyusica walked into the guild from the back room. Immediately Makarov turned around and shouted at the old woman. "Porlyusica! How are Laxus and the others!?"

She hung her head. "They're alive, but they've been heavily damaged by Mashou Ryuushi."

_Mashou Ryuushi? What is that? _Kera wondered as she was staying in the back observing the situation.

Porlyusica glanced at the others. "It's a strong poison. Normally just a bit of it can be deadly, but they have somehow survived. I don't know if they'll stay alive to recover. Though Laxus is in a lot worse condition. It's a miracle that he's alive."

_Laxus!? He's… what happened? _If Laxus was down and in bad condition it had to be something really bad. That guy is mostly unbeatable.

"Laxus saved them all…" Makarov muttered looking away.

Levy shook her head. "Tartarus… why would they do this? Even going after Ex-Councilors…"

Natsu tightened his fist. "Gramps…" Makarov was having his back turned to him but he turned around to see a very pissed of look on his face.

He opened his mouth.

"This means war…"

Everyone turned around and saw that it was Kera who spoke. She had come back and no one had seen or realized she had entered the guild. She had her arms crossed and a mad expression. She was not going to leave this be.

Natsu looked over at Kera and the brunette nodded her head. Natsu did as well.

Makarov turned around. "I agree… but it's not that simple."

"We can just attack them right back! They hurt our friends! They deserve to pay the price!" Natsu shouted.

Erza glared at him. "We don't know anything about Tartarus. We don't know where they're hiding."

Kera walked up to them. She really wanted to get revenge on them as well. They don't just hurt one of their friends and get away with it. No chance in hell. "We need to go to the Ex-Councilors. They're being targeted as well."

"Unfortunately we don't know their addresses. And they're not easy to get." Macao spoke up from the table he was sitting at.

"Why?" Happy asked.

"Because…" Archangel walked up to the blue cat. "Someone could go there and get revenge for what they have done."

Cana frowned as she was sitting on the table. "So this is a stalemate… nothing we can do."

"Not exactly." A voice spoke up. They all turned around and couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Loke!?" Lucy shouted.

He smirked. "I know the addresses of the Ex-Councilors. Not all of them but some definitely." Loke told them with a smirk.

Wendy blinked. "How do you know?"

Loke smirked and started whispering into the ear of the little girl, Wendy gaining a deep red blush.

* * *

Kera took a deep breath. "Okay, ignoring on _how _Loke knew those addresses, we know where four of the Ex-Councilors are."

Erza nodded. "First of all, each team will go to those houses and protect the Councilors there."

Pantherlily nodded his head. "And while we're there we can ask for the other addresses." Gajeel snorted. "Not like that's going to be easy."

"But we need that information and maybe find out why Tartarus is after them." Erza added.

Makarov stood on the stage of the guild. "You heard it! Tartarus is the enemy!" He shouted gaining several cheers of the entire guild.

"They're from the Baram Alliance like Oracion Seis and Grimoir Heart!" Makarov continued to shout. "We were able to beat both of them and we WILL beat Tartarus! They will regret having our enemies!" He shouted causing another round of cheers.

"They hurt our comrades!"

"We can feel their pain!"

"The blood of our comrades is the same blood we have!"

"We WILL turn this pain, this suffering into fighting spirit!" Makarov raised his arm into the air. "And we WILL defeat the enemy."

"TO PROTECT OUR BONDS AND OUR PRID AS WELL AS OUR FAMILY! WE WILL EXTERMINATE THE ENEMIES OF OUR FAMILY!"

Everyone cheered again and raised their fists into the air.

Kera smiled softly as she saw the entire guild cheering and ready to fight Tartarus. She just wished she knew what they were planning and why her future self warned the others about them. What were they after? Why were they such a threat?

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she almost jumped. Kera turned around and saw it was Erza. She motioned to the back. "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

The brunette wasn't entirely sure about it but still nodded her head. They both then left the guild to be alone. Kera knew this was going to be brutal. She did leave without saying anything.

When they arrived at the back of the guild Kera quickly started. "I'm sorry Erza that I left but…"

"Are you alright?"

Kera blinked a few times. "What?"

Erza smiled. "I asked if you were alright."

"Uh…" She started, but then scratched her head and smiled. "Yea… I'm fine." She said with a smile.

Out of nowhere Erza pulled the brunette into a hug. Kera smiled softly and hugged her back. The red head chuckled. "I'm glad… I hope you were able to solve your problem."

Kera smirked. "Yea… I kind of did... somewhat."

Erza and Kera parted and both girls chuckled. "I'm just glad your back. I was a bit worried there." Erza told her.

She raised an eyebrow. "When? When I left or broke the table?"

"When you left of course! I didn't care if you broke a table or not! You were distressed and worried and…"

"Scared." Kera admitted.

The red head put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright to be scared you know. Tartarus is a guild which we know nothing about. The others are scared as well."

"It's not them I'm scared about… well… I kind of am, but it wasn't at that point." Kera glanced at Erza. "I'm worried about the others… I'm scared that something will happen."

Erza sighed and nodded. "Yes, I know how you feel… well… there is a reason why I wanted to talk to you…"

Kera stayed quiet as she glanced at her sister. Erza took a deep breath before glancing deep into Kera's eyes. "I want you to stay at the guild."

"WHAT!?"

Erza raised her hands. "Just listen…"

"No why do you want me to stay here!?" Kera shouted. "I'm not staying here while the others are out there trying to protect the Councilors. There's nothing you can say to me that will make me stay."

The red head sighed. "I thought you were going to say that... I'm just worried. After the Sun Village and what Walrot Seeken said I'm just a little worried."

Understanding where she was going Kera nodded her head. "Yes, but… I still want to come. I want to help."

"Alright, but you will have to stay at my side at all times. You're going with me on these missions. Okay?" Erza told her putting both hands on her shoulders. "I want to make sure you're safe. Especially with a guild like this."

Kera smiled and nodded her head. "Alright."

Erza quickly hugged her again. "Great. I love you Kera and there's nothing in this world that will change it. I just want to make sure you're alright."

"The same here." Kera said burying her head into her shoulders. "Family sticks together, sisters stick together."

The red head smirked. "No matter what happens we'll get through this. Tartarus won't have a chance."

Kera grinned. "Yea, there's absolutely nothing bad that can happen! We're Fairy Tail!"

If only she knew what the future held…

* * *

"Alright, Natsu, Wendy and Lucy are headed for the Ex-Councilor Mikelo, Gray and Juvia are going to the Ex-Councilor Hog while Gajeel, Levy, Jet and Droy are going to Ex-Councilor Verno. Also Elfman and Lisanna are headed for the Ex-Councilor Yuri. Everyone is getting a communication Lacrima so we can keep in touch." Cana explained to everyone while giving each group a Lacrima ball.

Makarov glanced at his children. "This will be dangerous, but stay strong. Keeping the Councilors alive is crucial. They are the only ones that can help us find out what Tartarus wants."

Kera sighed as she leaned against the wall. She ignored all the talk about the connections they were going to keep up while each team was going their separate ways. It was going to take a while before they would get any news from them and since she wasn't part of any of those teams she just ignored everything.

She was thinking on why Tartarus was after Councilors… and even Ex-Councilors… and one thought did run across her mind.

Was Jellal a target as well?

He is technically an Ex-Councilor, he knew information no one else knew… so he too would be a target.

But… no one knew where he was, so that was a good thing.

But on the other hand what would _he _know?

"They're going to pay for what they done!" Natsu shouted smashing his fists together. "Right Kera!? We're going to smash their faces together for what they done!"

Kera smirked at him. "Sure Natsu, do me a favor and if there's a Tartarus guy going after Mikelo, punch him in the face for me."

He grinned. "You can bet! We'll keep that old man alive! You can count on us!"

"Alright, everyone has their goals, now get moving!" Makarov shouted across the entire guild.

Natsu waved at Kera. "See you when we kick their butt and bring the old man to safety!" With that he and Lucy and Wendy left to go after the old man. The other teams started to leave as well, leaving only a few people in the guild.

Kera sighed and shook her head. Archangel leaned next to her and smirked. "Someone's itching to fight."

She raised an eyebrow. "Says the cat that went on a training trip instead of going on a mission with her friend. Traitor."

"I am not a traitor. I just wanted to train more so I can help more. I wasn't really helpful at the Grand Magic Games or the Invasion, so I want to start being useful again." Archangel said her voice getting sadder by the second.

Kera pushed her. "You are not useless. If it weren't for you I'd probably be dead by now. I can't remember all the details from the Invasion but I know that you kept me safe, even while I was a crazy psycho trying to kill everyone… and I'm sorry I almost tried to kill you."

Archangel remembered the time where Kera had stabbed her… and then she didn't. She still wasn't sure what exactly had happened, but that vision saved her life. She white cat sighed. "It's alright Kera. You weren't yourself."

"We're a messed up family aren't we?" Kera chuckled while looking at Archangel. The Exceed chuckled as well. "Yes, yes we are."

Kera smiled as she watched Cana and Mira discussing with Makarov while Erza wanted to know some answers. "But even though they are messed up and they all have some strange quirks… I don't want to trade them for anything."

Archangel glanced at Kera and saw the smile on her face. She smiled as well. "The important thing is they make you smile. I still need to get used to that."

"Oh shut up. I always smile when I'm happy." She pushed the cat away. Archangel nodded her head. "I know, but the other Kera never really smiled."

"She was smiling when she burnt my face."

"I meant a _happy _smile."

Kera smirked at her and Archangel rolled her eyes. "Come on, what's going to happen?" Kera asked with a smile.

**And that's it. The action will start in the next chapter. I know this wasn't much of any action and I'm sorry about it but the other stuff has to be done as well. So hope you can still bear with me here! **

**Until next time! **


	72. Chapter 72

**Well here's a little action, not as much as you probably thought, but at least it's not boring anymore ;) But now it definitely will get interesting. The action and drama will start. **

**Rez: I live to uphold to that standard :) **

**Chaos: Thank you**

**Lingering will: Wow thanks! **

**Dark impetus: Well you have to if you want to know what's going to happen next ;)**

**Alex: Ha yea, they are messed up and therefore probably the best family out there. And yea, it's been a long time since the two of them fought together. But enjoy! **

**rea: Maybe you know what will happen, maybe you don't ;) let's see what will happen **

**Marty: Oh my god, I can't believe I didn't see that, but thanks for telling me! Well I'm glad you like the sister stuff between Kera and Erza. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! **

* * *

Everyone was standing in front of a Lacrima ball waiting for any news from the others. Unfortunately Gajeel and Levy as well as Gray and Juvia found the Ex-Councilors already dead. So they hoped that Elfman and Lisanna as well as Lucy and Natsu had better luck than they did.

The ball turned on and the face of Lucy appeared. _"Thank god I got it working!" _

"Lucy!" Everyone shouted.

The blonde smiled. _"Hey guys, just to let you know the Ex-Councilor is safe. Natsu beat the Tartarus member, but he's in bad condition." _

Makarov quickly got to the point. "Did you get any information from Mikelo!?" He shouted.

Lucy glanced at the old man. _"Well…" _

"_The white legacy… Face…" _Mikelo muttered. _"I don't know anything else. I really don't know." _

"Face?" Makarov asked again.

Mikelo looked to the ground. _"Face… is a weapon that the Council possesses. It… it… no I can't…" _

Makarov gritted his teeth. "We know it's top secret but now is not the time to keep it! Tartarus is after it for a reason!"

Mikelo gritted his teeth. He was shaken up from the attack. _"Face… is a magic pulse bomb. It has the power to annihilate the magic on the whole continent." _

Everyone went silent as they heard this. Such a weapon existed? How could the Council come up with something like that? Natsu quickly grabbed the old man and started shaking him. _"Where is it!? We need to destroy it before Tartarus gets it!"_

Lucy nodded. _"We would lose our entire magic but Tartarus wouldn't be affected because they have curses." _

The man shook his head. _"I don't know where it is! I just heard that the sealing method is the vital link magic of three Ex-Councilors. But only the Ex-Chairman knows who they are!" _

"That's why they're killing all the Councilors without asking them or questioning them." Cana muttered.

Makarov gritted his teeth. "We need to find them and protect them. Mikelo, the Ex-Chairman knows these three people right?"

"_P-Probably." _

Makarov turned around and glanced at his children that were working hard on finding addresses. "Has anyone found the addresses yet!?"

Warren smirked as he stood up. "Don't worry, we already found the addresses of 16 more Councilors."

Laki nodded her head. "Including the one from the Ex-Chairman."

"Send someone there right away!" Makarov ordered but Laki smirked. "Don't worry. They're already gone. The most reliable Trio."

* * *

Somewhere in the deep woods a huge beast ran across with amazing speed. On the beast was Erza at the front with Mira at the back and lying behind her holding her mouth was Kera. The brunette groaned. "So sick…"

A few minutes later they stopped and both Mira and Erza jumped off of the beast. Kera just let herself fall to the ground, her stomach doing flips and churns. "Ugh…"

Mira watched Erza tie the animal to a tree. "Erza… you do know that Jellal can be a target as well."

The red head smirked. "I know Mira, but… not even I know where he is. I don't think they will know either." She said giving the white haired woman a smile. "And anyway, he can protect himself. He doesn't need me or anything."

She sighed and shook her head. "But that aside I think we need to get to the Chairman."

"Who's carrying her?" Mira asked as she pointed towards the downed brunette who was holding her stomach.

The two women glanced at each other and before anyone knew it the two were shaking their fists.

"Rock, Paper, Scissor!" Both shouted and revealed their hands. Both were fists.

They grit their teeth. "Rock, Paper, Scissor!" They shouted again trying to decide who will carrying Kera.

Again the outcome was the same, both times were paper.

"This is it!" Mira stated both smirking.

"Rock! Paper! Scissor!"

"YES!"

The hands showed…

Erza Scissor

Mira Rock.

"No way!" Erza shouted in disbelief. "How can I lose to you too!" She shouted.

Mira started to walk towards the building. "Come on Erza! Start carrying Kera so we can get to the Chairman!"

Erza grumbled before picking up the brunette and throwing her over her shoulder. "She is so going to pay…"

* * *

Inside the house, Kera had finally recovered and the three women were now sitting at a table. They all had a cup of tea in front of them but only Erza and Mira were drinking.

"I started growing Herbs when I retired. These are all from my own garden." A man spoke. He was the Ex-Chairman and he was big, and he had a huge mustache. His name was Crawford Seam.

Mira took a sip and smiled. "It's delicious."

"And it smells good. What is this?" Erza asked as she herself took a sip of tea.

"It is called the apple of the earth." Crawford looked over at Kera. "Is something wrong? Don't you like the tea?"

Immediately shook her hands. "No, it smells good, but I'm not a tea drinker. I'm sorry, it has nothing to with you or anything." _Actually this tea smells kinda freaky. What did he put in here? This smells worse than Mira's medicine. _

Crawford frowned but nodded. "Very well. If I may ask what are the three of you doing here? And how did you get this address?"

Mira put her cup down. "This might sound awfully rude of me but in this time of emergency please forgive us for the use of the guilds characteristics intelligence."

"And finding my address… hm…" Crawford closed his eyes for a second.

Erza quickly bowed. "I apologize."

The man smiled. "There is no need to apologize for. I am of course retired and have no say in anything anymore."

He glanced at both Kera and Erza. "Wait… I remember both of you."

* * *

"_Due to reports of a female red head in armor destroying more than eleven important buildings including Oshibana Station and the Guild Masters Meeting hall, the council has found Erza Scarlet guilty." One member said. _

* * *

"_Erza Scarlet is innocent!" Kera shouted. _

* * *

_Kera gripped the barrier harder. "Do you really think buildings are more important than people's lives? Do you think that we should have kept the building standing instead of keeping people safe? If it is then you people are sicker than I thought!" She snapped. _

* * *

_The blue haired man stood up from his seat. The others were shocked. "Siegrain!" _

_He looked down at Kera. "So you believe that the council members are sleazy bastards? Am I correct?" _

"_If you find Erza guilty, then yes, you are." Kera challenged. _

_Siegrain chuckled. "You know to speak respectful to the council members." _

* * *

"_I am Erza! I am the one who destroyed the place! I am the horrified monster!" Natsu yelled as he started to spew fire around the place. _

* * *

Both Kera and Erza slumped down. "I can only say that it was embarrassing." Erza said holding her head.

Crawford smiled. "You shouldn't be embarrassed. I have never seen someone that would go to such length as to insult the entire council to make sure that her friend is innocent. You have a dear friend there that cares for you. I wouldn't make sure nothing happens to her."

Erza glanced at Kera and the two girls smiled softly. They were sisters that would go to any length. Erza tried to die for her friends once. And so did Kera.

"Mr. Crawford, if we could continue." Mira stated as she tried to bring back the conversation on topic.

He quickly nodded. "Yes right, it's about Face isn't it?" He asked but then sighed as he lowered his head. "I have received sad news about the deaths of my comrades. That is why it makes me happy to see that guild like you that wish to regain justice still remain."

Kera nodded. "It's been horrible, that is why we were thinking on destroying Face so Tartarus wouldn't get to it and use it."

"Do you know where it is?" Erza asked.

"Unfortunately no." Crawford told them.

"What?" They all shouted in shock.

Kera put her hands on the table and accidentally knocked over the cup of tea. "Are you saying that you're the Chairman and don't know where Face is either?" She asked.

Suddenly the stench of the tea went into her nose and she almost gagged. Erza and Mira both looked at her worried. "Is everything alright?" Erza asked as she checked her over.

Kera nodded as she held her nose. "Y-Yea… just the tea…"

Both women gave each other confused glances. What was she talking about? They didn't think the tea smelled bad or anything. It actually smelled and tasted good.

Crawford sighed. "It's not like I'm hiding it from you because it's top secret. I may have been the Chairman, but not even I know everything."

"Then how did they get that information?' Erza wondered.

Crawford nodded his head. "That is indeed a mystery."

Mira sighed. "Can you at least use the organic link magic to ask the other three Ex-Council members that we're in charge of guarding Face?"

"We'll protect it at all cost."

Crawford, yet again sighed as he stood up and grabbed the kettle of tea. "You see, I don't have the clearance for that either." He walked over to Kera and poured her a cup of tea. "Why don't you at least try the tea? To please an old man that can't help you. Take it as… a forgiveness."

Kera glanced at the cup and sighed before nodding. "Alright, it's just tea I guess. It's not like it's poisoned or anything." She grabbed the cup as Crawford sat back down.

He started to explain that Face was an abandoned weapon from the council. Even the three Councilors that are responsible for the weapon don't know they have the link either. While they kept on talking Kera was about to take a sip of the tea but before she could a shot of pain ran through her head.

"_**DON'T DRINK THAT!" **_

She accidentally let the cup drop and it broke. She grabbed her head because of the pain. "Kera!" Erza and Mira shouted.

She raised her hand. "I'm fine… I'm fine… just a headache…" She muttered.

Erza and Mira understood what she was saying and let her be. Kera grabbed her head and leaned on the table. That had hurt like _hell. _

She took a deep breath. "Alright, so… if you don't know… and they don't know… they've been killing Councilors on hoping that they could possibly find the three that would activate it?"

"It seems that may be the horrible truth." Crawford told her.

"Great…" She muttered.

Suddenly all three of them sensed something. Both Erza and Mira stood up rashly while Kera closed her eyes.

Mira gritted her teeth. "Looks like we got company."

Erza looked around. "They surrounded the house…"

"From my smell I can at least detect twenty soldiers… maybe more." Kera told them.

Crawford looked like a little confused. Kera stood up and glanced at the man. "Councilor, it would be wise if you would go to the back of the house and stay safe."

"They're here!" Erza shouted.

"Is it Tartarus!?" Crawford asked as Kera started pushing him back.

Out of nowhere the side of the house blew up and several men jumped in. Erza and Mira held their hands back before swinging them forward, Erza turning into her Black Wing Armor and Mira changing into her Satan Soul. The two hit the group with everything they got blasting them back out of the house.

They immediately got back up and charged at the two women but a ball of fire landed right on them a huge explosion stopping them and sending them to the ground yet again. The ball of fire grew dimmer and Kera stood up with a stance that showed death.

Erza sneered. "You're not getting near the Councilor."

The men started surrounding the trio. Erza smirked. "This is a first, us being all in a team."

Kera cracked her knuckles while giving a smirk. "This is going to be fun."

Mira smirked. "I'll show you the power of Fairy Tail."

* * *

Natsu yelled as he sat up quickly. He scared both Wendy and Lucy to death. "Natsu!" Lucy shouted. "Calm down!" She shouted to him.

Wendy tried to push him back down. "You need to lie back down Natsu! Your injuries!"

He ignored both of them and grabbed the Ex-Councilor Mikelo. "Where is the Ex-Chairman!?" he shouted.

Mikelo stuttered. "Uh… it's… he's…" Not even after gaining the information of the address of the Chairman Natsu jumped up with Happy. "Come on Happy!"

"Aye!"

"Natsu!" Both Lucy and Wendy shouted.

Natsu gritted his teeth as he was flying towards the house of the Chairman. _I hope I reach them in time._

**Uh oh, will Natsu reach them in time? Will everything be alright? Will I ever stop doing mean cliffhangers? Questions that may or may not be answered ;) Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't be scared to tell me what you think.**

**Until next time! **


	73. Chapter 73

**Okay guys! This chapter is going to start everything! The next few chapters will be heavy. But I won't say anything else in fear I'll blab something and spoil something so I'll just say is enjoy! **

**Alex: Yea, they do work well together. For once Crystol did something useful and warn Kera, but will that save them? Let's find out ;) And yea I hated him too when I found out he was allied with Tartarus.**

**Rez: Thanks!**

**Chaos: Well I prefer hot cocoa ;) **

**Lingering will: Oh it will get a lot more intense! **

**Dark impetus: Yup! For once it did save her! **

**rea: Yep, hot cocoa is the best! Well not drinking the tea might have saved her but will it change the way of the story? **

**Marty: Yea, me stopping with cliffhangers will be the day when pigs start flying. So it probably will never happen ;) Well I hope you will enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Mira roared as she lashed out. She kicked a few men back and quickly smashed them to the ground. Next she jumped back and called upon a ball of dark magic and threw it towards them.

Kera quickly ducked a swing before quickly turning her entire body into flames. Every man took a step back from her but Kera was quicker. She collected all of the elements around her and smashed her fists to the ground. A huge wave of energy from every element blasted all soldiers back sending them to the ground.

Erza changed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and sent several swords at the soldiers while cutting through the horde of soldiers as well. In mere minutes the entire group of soldiers was on the ground knocked out and defeated.

Erza looked around. "You two done yet?"

Mira snorted. "As expected of Erza."

"Yea, no kidding." Kera stated wiping some dust off of her shoulders.

Glancing out at the debris the three started to think. Erza frowned as she turned back into her normal armor as well as Mira turned back to normal. "Don't you think this is weird?"

Mira glanced at her. "So it's not just me."

"Weird?" Kera asked confused.

Erza nodded. "Why would they just send a group of soldiers with almost no power after someone as important as the Chairman? It just… doesn't add up."

Kera looked around the field. "Maybe they didn't think that we would be here. A group of soldiers could have been able to at least weaken him or maybe if they were lucky subdue him."

She waited for an answer from either one of them but when Mira spoke up dread filled her body. "Guys…" Mira slurred.

Both Kera and Erza glanced at her. "What's wrong Mira?" Erza asked concern filing her voice.

"I…" The white haired woman swayed before hitting the ground. "Mira!" Kera shouted shocked. She quickly ran to her but another thud was heard. Turning around Kera saw that Erza had now fallen unconscious as well. "Shit Erza!" She ran over to the red head and started shaking her. "This isn't the time to fall asleep!"

She shook her but nothing was waking her up. Neither her or Mira were responding to anything. Kera gritted her teeth. What the hell was going on?

"_**It's the tea." **_Crystol suddenly spoke up. _**"That is why I didn't want you to drink it. It was already too late for them." **_

"Well why didn't you tell me earlier!? I could have stopped them! God damn it!"

_**"My goal is to protect you not them." **_

"Damn it Crystol!"

Suddenly something came to her mind. Kera blinked. Crystol was right. The tea! The tea was drugged! The Chairman he… She quickly turned around but something hard hit her head. She hit the ground groaning.

She could hear the Chairmans voice. "It would have been easier if you had drunk the tea."

Kera looked up and saw Crawford standing over her with a huge and thick branch in his hands. "But unfortunately you had to have the hard way."

"Y-You b-basta…" She couldn't finish her sentence because Crawford smashed the branch against her head again, knocking her out this time. He sighed throwing the branch away. He threw the brunette over his shoulders while picking up the other two girls.

He then walked over to a Lacrima ball. He smiled. "I've obtained three new subjects. Change of plans."

In the ball the face of Kyouka could be seen. She smirked. "Perfect, as expected of an Ex-Councilor. Bring them to the base right away."

* * *

Natsu flew across the sky. "Faster Happy! Come on!" The blue cat flew as fast as he could. "What's wrong Natsu?" the blue cat asked as he flew Natsu to the location the Ex-Councilor had told them.

"No one knows the addresses of the Councilors, but Tartarus does! There is only one possible way for someone like Tartarus to gain such information."

"What do you mean?" Happy asked.

Natsu gritted his teeth. "The information was leaked and there's only one high person that knows all of the addresses."

Happy's eyes went wide. "You don't think…"

"There!" He shouted pointing to a house. Happy quickly flew down and let Natsu go. The Fire Dragon Slayer looked around seeing the battlefield. He frowned. He noticed the swords sticking out from the ground and the burn marks. "There was a fight…"

"Erza! Mira! Kera!" He shouted entering the house through the hole.

Happy looked around the house. "No one's here…" He muttered glancing around.

Natsu gritted his teeth. "No, I can still sense their smell slightly. Especially Kera's…" He cursed slightly. "Damn it, what happened here?"

Happy suddenly held his nose and mouth closed. "Oh god Natsu. It smells like a lot of herbs here."

Natsu sniffed the air. His eyes went wide. "This smell…" He muttered realizing what it was. He quickly ran to the back of the house and to the cups that were on the ground. He knelt down and sniffed it. He had to hold his nose before gagging slightly. "Yea… this is definitely a sleeping drug."

"So someone drugged them? With tea!?" Happy asked shocked.

Natsu clenched his fists. "SHIT!" He shouted suddenly before smashing his fist to the ground. A huge wave of fire erupted destroying the entire house. Happy screamed as he tried to fly away. "Natsu!" He shouted. "That's way too much! You burnt down the entire house of the Chairman!"

Natsu gritted his teeth. "He's allied with Tartarus… that bastard." He shook his head. "That's why Tartarus knew where Face was and how they knew the addresses."

Happy stood there frozen on the spot. He couldn't believe this was happening. "So… Mira, Erza and Kera… were kidnapped?"

Natsu hit the ground and started crawling around. "I'll definitely find them! Never and I mean NEVER underestimate a Dragon's nose."

Happy stood there and watched Natsu sniff the ground. "But how did he get Kera? She doesn't drink tea."

"Surprise attack…" Natsu muttered trying to find a scent. "Kera probably knew that the tea smelled weird but she didn't know why. Erza and Mira drank it without a thought. They fell asleep and the son of a bitch probably hit Kera in the back." He kept on muttering as he crawled across the ground.

Happy stood there worried. "I hope they're okay…"

* * *

Back at the Fairy Tail guild Archangel suddenly got a shiver down her back. She shuddered violently as she stood up. She grabbed her head. "What the hell…" She wondered.

A gasp from the side was heard. She turned her head and saw it was Carla. "Carla?"

The little white Exceed glanced at Archangel. "You felt it… didn't you."

Archangel's eyes went wide fear running through her body. "What did you see?"

Carla swallowed hard, not really wanting to tell her the truth.

* * *

At an unknown location, where Tartarus' guild stood, down in the dungeons lay a figure on the cold ground. The figure groaned slightly while turning around, the brown hair falling onto the floor.

It was Kera and she was regaining her consciousness again.

She groaned again and tried moving around but it was difficult since she couldn't move her arms for some strange reasons. "Ugh…" She muttered opening her eyes. "What… what happened?" she muttered.

She turned around and tried to move her hands but… she couldn't. Looking down at herself she shrieked.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" She shouted.

She was naked. Completely naked. No shirt, no underwear, absolute nothing. Kera started to panic. "Oh god, what's going on? Oh god…"

"_**Kera calm down!"**_

"Crystol? Oh god… do you know what's happening? I'm freaking out here." Kera asked looking around. She was in a cell with nothing else in there. Her hands were bound behind her back and she was naked! NAKED!

"_**The Ex-Chairman hit you in the head." **_

"The Chairman…" She muttered, suddenly her eyes went dark. "That bastard… he…" She gritted her teeth. Normally she would burst into flames but nothing was happening. She blinked a few times and looked behind her at the bonds. They were chained to the back wall so she couldn't leave.

She also noticed that the shackles around her hands were specifically made to nullify her magic.

She was defenseless.

Kera sighed in frustration. She couldn't get the shackles off so there was nothing she could do. But she was still furious that the damn Ex-Councilor was allied with Tartarus!

Oh crap

Her eyes went wide.

She was in Tartarus

She

Was

In

Tartarus

"Crap." She whined knowing that she was in deep, deep… seriously deep shit trouble.

Kera took in a few deep breaths. "Just calm down. Calm down. Everything is going to be alright… Crap! Where are Erza and Mira!?"

_No, don't freak out. Freaking out will only make things worse. Just stay calm. Remember what Kayeleth told you about breathing. Calm down… I can do this. _

She flinched when she heard the door opening up. She screeched and tried crawling away. She was naked! She didn't want anyone to see her like this!

"I see you're awake."

She looked up and saw a strange woman that looked almost like a bird… a human-bird hybrid? Did that even exist?

Kera frowned at her. "What the hell do you want?"

"First of all, I'm Kyouka." The woman told her with a smirk.

"Like I care." Kera spat.

Kyouka chuckled and shook her head. "Oh dear, you don't know in what kind of situation you are in." She walked over to the brunette. Kera didn't move at all and just watched Kyouka.

The woman walked behind her and stopped. She put a hand on Kera's head and she flinched slightly. Kyouka chuckled. "Oh Kera… sweet, sweet Kera." Her sharp talons suddenly moved across her skin. Kera had to hold in a shudder. This woman was creeping her out.

Kyouka walked in front of her again and smiled at the brunette. Kera growled. "Where are Erza and Mira?"

"Why the questions?" She asked with an innocent voice.

"Where. Are. They?" She asked through gritted her teeth.

Again the woman laughed. Kera somehow knew she wasn't going to get anything out of this woman on the location of her friends. She just hoped they were alright.

Kyouka shook her head with a smirk. "I think we need to set the rules here." She walked up to Kera and roughly grabbed her chin. Kera gritted her teeth as she glared in Kyouka's eyes.

"I ask the questions and you answer. Nothing else, you hear me?" She said in a sneer.

Kera spat in her face. Kyouka frowned and slapped her across the face. Hard. And it hurt… like hell. The brunette screamed out in pain as if someone had _stabbed_ her! A few seconds later she was breathing hard feeling the burn on her cheek. "What… what the hell?"

"That was a question." Kyouka frowned and slapped Kera yet again. Another scream erupted out of her mouth as she hit the ground.

Why did it hurt so much!?

Kyouka waited a moment but saw that Kera wasn't going to question her again. She smirked. "Very good, you're learning."

Kera gritted her teeth glaring at Kyouka. The human-bird hybrid grabbed her by the chin again and made her look in the eyes. "Now I'm going to ask you a question and you're going to answer. We clear?"

She didn't say anything. Luckily this didn't frustrate the woman. She just smirked at her. "Very well, where is Jellal?"

Kera froze.

"W-What?" She asked her eyes going wide.

Kyouka frowned. "You heard me. Where is Jellal?"

What did she want with Jellal? That slimy dirty little bastard that… she stopped when she heard Kyouka laugh. The crazy woman leaned into her face. "I know all about your _relationship _with Jellal. You hate him, you want him back in jail, you want him dead."

Kera gritted her teeth as she watched Kyouka continue. She waved her hand. "Well I'm going to make an offer that you can't refuse. You tell me where he is and I'll kill him. You'll be happy, I'll be happy, everyone wins. So just tell me where Jellal is and…"

"No."

Kyouka stopped and blinked. She looked at Kera and saw her stern face. "What did you just say?"

"I said no." She told her. "I'm not telling you where he is."

Kyouka stood there with her arms crossed. "Very well, you're going to regret not telling me where he is."

With that she turned around and left the cell. Kera stayed quiet for a few minutes before hitting the ground. She blinked a few times. What was that all about? What did she want from Jellal? What did she want in general?

"God… I really hope that Erza and Mira are alright." _Especially Erza now knowing that this crazy woman wants to know where Jellal is. _

She turned her head when she heard the door open again. Her breath hitched when she saw who it was.

It was that strange orange being from the Sun Village.

He was with Tartarus as well!?

**And another cliffhanger. So the situation doesn't look good at all! I just hope they will get out of there somehow! Well I know what's going to happen ;) Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it! Tell me what you thought about it! **

**Until next time! **


	74. Chapter 74

**Okay guys, things are going to get real serious here. And from here on out I'll have to say that if you're squirmy about torture or anything think twice on reading this, even though I don't think this is that bad I would feel more comfortable saying this just in case someone gets the idea on wanting to sue me or bla bla bla, just a precaution ;) **

**So I hope you guys enjoy it, see how much our fairies are in trouble. And if they can get out of this little situation ;) **

**Rez: Yea she can be ;) **

**Chaos: Yes they do, but is it good or bad? **

**Dark impetus: Well it wasn't my goal, but I probably should have thought that some would get it or something like that **

**Potatotheumbreon: They're naked because Tartarus wants to humiliate them and make them think that they are less than humans and such things. And everyone else is naked so yea, she's naked too. Hope it kind of explained it ;) **

**Master vanitas: As a girl I should be slapping you ;) but I can understand that you think it's hot. So no worries ;) **

**Lingering will: It's not dumb at all, her hair is mostly in a pony tail with a strand tucked behind her right ear. That's her usual hairstyle. **

**Lord kyurem: A lot were probably waiting for this moment yea :) **

**rea: Yea, death to the Chairman! If I were there I would seriously punch him in the face. So hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well! **

**Marty: Well I want Crystol to be mysterious, so that people still don't know if she's entirely good now or still has doubts or problems with others so I'm glad it works ;) And yea Kyouka can be creepy. Enjoy the next chapter! **

**Alex: Yes, the topic with cliffhangers again ;) And you'll what will happen with Kera. I think he went a bit overboard as well, but what can you do about it? I'm not complaining it's just... wow, but anyway, hope you enjoy the next chapter! **

* * *

Erza groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. Her head was pounding slightly and she couldn't remember what happened. Opening her eyes she saw someone in front of her. When her vision cleared she saw it was a strange woman, Kyouka.

"So we finally woke up?" She asked with a smirk.

Erza's finally realized what was happening and tried to move, but clattering of chains was heard. Looking at herself she saw that she was naked. She almost screamed. She also noticed her hands were bound above her, the chains going up to the ceiling. Her feet were also chained to the ground so she couldn't kick anyone at all. "What the… this is…"

The woman chuckled. "Welcome to Tartarus."

Erza's eyes went wide. Oh god, what happened. "This is Tartarus!?" She asked shocked. If she was in Tartarus did that mean… "Where are Mira and Kera!? And the Ex-Chairman!?" She shouted.

Kyouka chuckled as she took a step forward. "The Ex-Chairman is our ally. After our plans he'll be put on the top, someone we can trust. The three of you fell into our trap and we captured you."

She couldn't believe it. "No way! The Ex-Chairman can't be a traitor!" She tried using her magic to requip and get out of the chains but nothing was happening!

"Stop resisting. Those bonds are made with magic-sealing ore. You can't use magic as long as you're bound." Kyouka said with a smirk.

Erza gritted her teeth. "Where are Mira and Kera!? Where are they!?" She shouted pulling at her restraints again.

Kyouka smiled at her. "I didn't kill them… not yet."

"Let them go!" She shouted.

"Oh no, I'm going to remodel Mirajane's body, make her one of us, so she will be my slave. As for your other friend…" She stopped and gave Erza a smirk. "Well… that'll all depend on how things will run. I doubt she'll answer any of my questions so I'm going to let my… associate deal with her. Other than that she will also be turned into a demon. We're not stupid. We know who she is, we know _what _she is. And I believe that a Dragon Queen as a Demon will be a great addition to our group."

"You better let her go!" She shouted at Kyouka. "Just let her go! She has nothing to do with this!"

The woman suddenly grabbed Erza's chin. "Stop whining. There's nothing you can do about it. Now, there is something I want to ask you." She got even closer. "Where is Jellal?"

Erza looked shocked as she glanced up at Kyouka. The human-bird hybrid woman smirked. "I know that you two have a close relationship so just do us all a favor and tell me where he is."

The red head gritted her teeth slightly. "W-What do you want with Jellal?"

Kyouka smirked and slowly moved her talons across Erza's stomach. "Just tell me where he is." The red head requip mage screamed out in pain. Even though it was just a small cut it was a huge amount of pain. She kept on screaming as the pain was unbearable.

Kyouka stood in front of her watching her scream out in pain. She smirked slightly. "My 'Demon' can change people's sensations. I'm making your sense of pain as sensible as possible."

Erza gritted her teeth as she tried to block out the pain, but it was almost impossible.

Almost.

"Tell me." Kyouka stated simply.

Erza was breathing hard as she glared at Kyouka. "I don't… know…"

Suddenly the talons grew from Kyouka's hand and with a quick swipe she slashed it against Erza's stomach again. This time it was harder than before and it was hell.

The red head let out a terrifying scream. It felt like her stomach was burning, it felt like someone had stabbed her and twisted the knife in her stomach. It was terrible!

Kyouka snickered as she watched Erza pant. Tears were falling out of Erza's eye as she gritted her teeth. She could barely stand, but the chains that were around her hands were holding her up.

Kyouka sighed. "We were going to kill all Ex-Councilors until Face's seal was removed. But recently we found out the names of the three Ex-Councilors that are sealing it."

She roughly grabbed Erza's hair and pulled her head up. Erza winced slightly. "Two of them are already dead." She said. "But the last one…"

Erza opened her eyes slightly. "Do you mean…"

Kyouka quickly got in and grabbed her chin again. "If Jellal dies, Face's seal will be broken."

The naked woman went pale, shock filled her body and soul. "That…"

Her chin was let go and Kyouka took a step back shaking her head. "I think I said too much. Now you'll never tell me."

"I don't know! I really don't know where he is!" She told crazy woman, hoping she would somehow believe her. She really had no idea where he was! He's been wandering all over the place! No one knows where he is!

Kyouka sighed. "Let's do this." She started to walk around Erza. "Tell me where Jellal is… and I'll let Mirajane go." She let her talons grow again and pulled her hand back. "But if you don't…" She swiped across Erza's back cutting into the flesh, the blood starting to drip down to the ground as it did from her cut to the stomach. "Both you and Mira will die and Kera will be turned into a demon."

She gritted her teeth, the tears falling from her face. "I don't know, I really don't! Please! Just spare their lives!"

Kyouka smirked as she raised her hand, the talons growing. "I see, well then I'll have some fun then."

* * *

In a different cell Kera was glancing up at the strange orange being that was standing in front of her. She gritted her teeth. "Who… who are you?" She asked.

The orange being had a metal face plate on while there was some strange blue round energy power in his chest. His left arm looking way too demonic as it had a claw and a few horns on his shoulder. His right arm was normal but was covered with an armor plate. His chest was bare and only wore only armored pants. He let out a strange voice again that Kera couldn't understand at all. She furrowed her brow. What was he saying?

"_**He says his name is Necrid." **_

Kera's eyes went wide. _You… you understand him!? _

"_**Yes, his voice is… damaged… no… more corrupted… I can't tell exactly but I can understand what he is saying." **_

Kera closed her eyes pushing the pain of a headache away. Crystol quickly told her that she will keep everything short.

This orange being named Necrid glared her down. She was still a little uncertain about this thing. If he was working with Tartarus then that didn't mean anything good at all. She took a deep breath. "Where are Mira and Erza? I want to know where they are!" She told him.

Necrid didn't move. Kera glanced at him a bit curiously. Didn't he understand her? No he could understand, he told her his name.

Out of nowhere Necrid clasped Kera's neck and smashed her against the back wall. She screamed out in pain. Necrid muttered something in his strange voice pattern. Kera gritted her teeth as she looked at him.

"_**He says that they know that you won't tell them the location of Jellal, so they want to know about… me and Kayeleth." **_

"W-What!?" She asked shocked but Necrid's claws tightened around her neck. She gasped. She couldn't try to pull his grip away because her hands were shackled behind her back. Necrid let out another set of strange voice patterns that Kera couldn't understand. She was having troubles breathing anyway.

"_**He wants to know." **_

"I… I… d-don't… know." She gasped out closing her eyes. "I…" She couldn't breathe anymore.

The orange being let her go and she crashed to the ground. She coughed, gasping for air. Her lungs burned as they finally gained the air they needed.

Necrid glared at her and kicked her in the chest hard. Kera gasped hearing a crack of one of her ribs. It hurt… like hell… He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up muttering words again that she still couldn't understand.

Kera glanced up at him and saw her vision going blurry. Slowly her world went black, but she didn't black out. Instead she snapped her eyes open, her pupils turning into slits. Her teeth grew into fangs at the front. She snapped at Necrid and he let her go.

Crystol had taken over, not being able to watch her master being tortured like this. She growled tugging at her bonds. _**"I'll show you the power I have. You will not win this." **_

"_You have no idea." _Necrid replied. Crystol understood him and therefore had no problems communicating with him. _"I need that information and I will get it." _

"_**Make me." **_Crystol snarled. _**"Whatever you want you will not get. I'll make sure of it." **_

Necrid frowned as he saw Crystol tugging at the restraints again. She was a Dragon, a real Dragon inside her so the magic bonds had no effect on her. He did wonder if she would be able to break those bonds.

But of course they came prepared.

Necrid pulled out something from his pocket and held it in front of Crystol. She was at first confused, but her eyes went wide when she saw what it was. _**"Where did you get that!?" **_She shouted.

He was holding a white crystal in his hands that was glowing. _"Tartarus gave me this to… subdue you and torture you for the information we need." _

"_**Why are you doing this!? You are not even a demon from Zeref's book!" **_She shouted backing away from the crystal knowing exactly that it will not be a pleasant experience if she got near it.

"_We made a deal. They promised to help me so I'm helping them." _He replied getting closer to Crystol. The girl that was now possessed by the dragon was now getting scared. Yes, she was getting scared.

"_If you won't tell me what I need then I will force it out of you." _Necrid held the crystal closer to the girl and immediately she screamed out in pain. She fell back against the wall before sliding down. She kept on screaming but from the distorted voice Kera had when she was taken over by Crystol she was now back.

Kera screamed out in pain as a huge headache was tearing her head apart. She tried getting away but Necrid put his foot on her trapping her to the ground. Kera tried to get away but she was trapped. She kept on screaming, tears forming in her eyes.

Necrid suddenly stopped and glanced at the girl under his feet. He saw her crying as she was in complete and utter pain. She whimpered slightly.

He removed his foot and took a few steps back. He took another glance at Kera before leaving the cell, closing the door behind him. Kera whimpered as her headache slowly vanished. Her body was already bruised and broken…

She glanced up opening her eyes slightly, her usual green eyes roaming the room. She saw that Necrid had left the room…

But why?

She hit the ground again, moaning in pain. This may rival to the time she was with Ottoma…

But only almost

There was nothing as bad as Ottoma

Nothing…

**Okay, this is a complete torture chapter between both Kera and Erza, but now we know in what situation they are in. I just hope you guys enjoyed it. Tell me what you guys think! **

**Until next time! **


	75. Chapter 75

**Sorry guys for the wait. There's a lot going on at the moment and I hope I can get the chapters out regularly out next week. I've got loads of practices for the Christmas concert in my town and school is still bugging me even if there are only two weeks left... agh! Anyway, hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, this one is... ah, I'll just let you guys find it out for yourselves ;) **

**Marty: Yea the crystal just popped into my head, because Crystol would be able to do hell. They had to restrain her somehow. And for your question, yes the white crystal only works on Crystol**

**Alex: Necrid is a mysterious character in this story. You really don't know who he is and after this chapter you definitely will be wondering ;)**

**Rez: Yep, she can understand him perfectly**

**Chaos: And that's why I was kind of leaning for Necrid as well. Charade would have been interesting with copying others but Necrid can somewhat talk **

**Dark impetus: He is for torturing Kera like that, but let's see what will happen in this chapter **

**Lingering will: Well sorry for the wait then ;) you were probably in danger of exploding in excitement. Let's hope this will calm you a little bit down ;)**

**Master vanitas: Maybe, but maybe not. Who knows ;) **

* * *

Kera glanced up when she heard the door open again. Necrid walked in again. The brunette sighed and closed her eyes again waiting for the next round of 'punishment' because of the information on Kayeleth she was not going to give.

But instead of pain she felt something being thrown at her. Opening her eyes she saw it was a blanket. She blinked a few times. "What's this?" She asked.

Necrid motioned to her body and Kera looked at herself. Was the blanket there to cover herself? Glancing up she saw that Necrid has his back turned to her.

Was he looking away from her? Because she was naked!?

"_**It seems he is." **_Crystol commented. Kera grunted in pain. She hadn't talked this much with Crystol and it hurt. _**"Sorry." **_

Kera sighed and tried pulling the blanket over her most obvious parts that she didn't want him to see. Well… she was embarrassed enough. She didn't really care anymore.

It took her a while since she was chained by her hands but she was able to cover herself with the blanket Necrid gave her. She let out a sigh and glanced up at Necrid. "I'm covered up now."

The orange man grunted before turning around again. This time he didn't have his mask on. She could see his face. His eyes though were blood red. She could see some sort of corruption running through him.

He was corrupted… that meant… he was human before.

Does that mean he could still have some humanity in him? Or was he truly, completely corrupted?

Necrid glanced down at her and started muttering something again. Kera closed her eyes. _What is he saying Crystol? _

"_**He's saying that this could all go down easier if you'd just tell him everything." **_She told her trying not to cause her master too much pain.

Kera looked up and glared at Necrid. "I won't say anything."

Necrid frowned. He pointed at the blanket but Kera shook her head. She shook off the blanket revealing her naked body making Necrid turn away slightly. She smirked. "You don't _want _to hurt me. I can still see it. I can sense it. You still have some humanity in you. Just stop this! You can live a better life!"

"_**I don't think that will help." **_Crystol replied with a snarky comment but Kera ignored her. She watched how Necrid would react. She knew she was right. There is still some humanity in him, why else wouldn't he look at her naked body? Kyouka didn't care and probably neither would the others.

Necrid gritted his teeth. He quickly grabbed her neck and smashed her against the wall. Again he spoke in his strange voice, but Kera could guess what he was going to say. That she was wrong, that she knew nothing about him. She didn't need Crystol to translate. "No… you don't understand. You don't want to do this! There's a different way!" She croaked. "And… and there's nothing you can do that will change my mind."

Necrid growled and Kera thought he was going to punch her in the face or something but instead he dropped her to the ground and turned away. Kera coughed as she took in a few breaths.

"_**I think you're getting to him." **_Crystol told her noticing that Necrid was actually avoiding Kera.

"I know." Kera whispered. "I know I'm getting somewhere with Necrid, but I just hope Mira and Erza are fine."

"_**Just concentrate at getting yourself out of this situation. Forget about them." **_

"I won't!" She snapped. "I fucking hate you that you don't care for my friends. I don't care what you do, but you have to listen to me because I'm your master. So do me a favor and just for once think about a plan of getting me _and _my friends out of here."

There was a minute of silence before the Dragon finally spoke up again. _**"Fine…" **_

"And don't you dare lay a finger on either one of them alright?"

"_**Fine…" **_She growled.

Kera froze when she heard the door again. Looking up she saw Necrid was still in the room but he wasn't at the door.

So who was coming in?

Dread filled her body when she saw Kyouka walk in again giving her a smirk. Kera noticed the blood on her clothes and claws and even more dread came. Oh god…

She could smell the blood. She knew that stench

The blood in her veins froze. _No… it can't be…_

It was Erza's.

She immediately pulled at her restraints. "What did you do to her!? WHAT DID YOU DO!?" She shouted going all ballistic. She would rip Kyouka apart if she could get out of the bonds that were keeping her from killing her.

Kyouka smiled. "So you can smell it. It's actually impressive to see someone that can smell the smallest details, that you can actually smell _someone." _

Kera gritted her teeth. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ERZA!? WHAT DID YOU DO YOU BITCH!?"

Kyouka glanced at the brunette and noticed she didn't look in much pain. She frowned and turned to Necrid. "Did she tell you everything or are you going _easy _on her?"

Necrid glanced at her and hung his head, shaking it. Kyouka gritted her teeth. "I told you to get the information at any cost! You're not supposed to go easy on her!"

The orange man bowed his head in apology but Kyouka was furious. "You know what, forget this. Go to Luffy, I think she needs help in the lab. Don't screw up or you don't get your precious shards."

Necrid muttered something before leaving the room. Kera watched the scene and couldn't believe it. So he was working for them just to get something.

Kyouka sighed and shook her head before turning around and glancing at Kera. She saw the blanket and scoffed. "That thing is pathetic."

"That thing has a name and feelings." Kera growled at her. "At least he still has some humanity in him. Not like you." She sneered.

She laughed. "Yes you are right, I don't have any humanity. That is why I enjoyed inflicting pain on your beloved sister."

Kera's eyes went dark. "You… bitch…" Her eyes flashed and became slits. "You are so going to pay for this. When I get out of here I am going to rip you apart and watch you bleed to death."

Kyouka smirked and slashed at her making the brunette cry out in pain. The woman then grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up. "You will give us the information we want. We want to know where your mother is."

Kera glared at her blood dripping from her mouth. She gritted her teeth. "F-Fuck… y-you."

She shrugged. "Very well, we will find her one way or another. We'll just use you and turn you into a demon then."

"You'll never… bring me… to give up." She told her while spitting blood in her face.

Kyouka smirked. "Oh you will work for us. I can guarantee that, but first… we need to make a little visit." She said with a sick, psychotic grin.

Kera gritted her teeth as she glared at the woman.

* * *

Erza hung from the ceiling her body aching from the torture she had to endure from Kyouka. She was worried about her friends. She was worried that Mira would turn into one of those demons and she was worried they would do something as bad, or even worse to Kera.

But Kyouka really wanted to know where Jellal was. She may have stretched the truth. She didn't know exactly where Jellal was, no one knew that, but she had a way to find him. He had told her at the Grand Magic Games before they left.

But the hell she was going to tell them. If they found Jellal and actually killed him then Face would be activated. She couldn't tell them. She would take that secret to the grave.

The red head heard the door open up but didn't look up because she knew it was going to be Kyouka. Probably to torture her some more.

But she heard something else. Shuffling of feet before someone hit the ground with a grunt. She looked up and couldn't believe what she saw. "Kera!" She shouted pulling at her restraints.

Kera looked beaten up, but not as bad as Erza. She was naked as well and had bruises and cuts all over her body, but she could see her eyes. They were still strong. Her body might be on the way to being broken but her will was strong as stone.

The two locked gazes before Kyouka kicked Kera in the back smashing her to the ground. She cried out in pain, because Kyouka heightened her sense of pain. She'd rather be tortured by Necrid than this psychotic woman.

Erza pulled at her restraints as she saw Kera in pain. Kyouka laughed. "Now, let's try this again. Where is Jellal?"

The red head feared where this was going. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. Kyouka shook her head. "You're taking too long my dear." With her claws she ran across Kera's back, cutting into her skin softly, but the pain was unbearable.

Kera screamed out in pain. She wanted to squirm away, to get away from the pain but Kyouka slammed her foot on her back trapping her to the ground.

"Stop it!" Erza shouted pulling at her chains. "Stop it! Leave her alone!"

Kyouka glanced at her with a smirk. "So you will tell me where Jellal is?" She asked. Erza gritted her teeth. She couldn't tell them where Jellal was. She couldn't, but she also couldn't watch Kyouka torture Kera.

The woman raised an eyebrow, but then shook her head. "The longer you wait the higher I will raise her sense of pain." She threatened Erza. This time she slashed across Kera's back causing her to scream like an animal.

Erza had to close her eyes and look away, but the screams still done enough damage to her heart and soul.

Kyouka saw this and shook her head. "Not even going to look at your sister?" She looked down at Kera and smirked. She was on the ground, tears streaming out her face as she was gasping for air. "It doesn't seem she cares for you. I guess you really don't have a family."

"F-Fuck… youaaaghh!" She screamed as Kyouka heightened her sense of pain yet again and cut across her skin. It was hell feeling this sort of pain. She squirmed under Kyouka's foot the pain the most unbearable thing she has ever felt.

"STOP IT!" Erza shouted tears falling from her eyes. "STOP IT! PLEASE!" She couldn't watch Kyouka keep on hurting Kera. She just couldn't, it was too much.

Kyouka smirked as she removed her claws from the brunette. "So, you'll talk?" She asked. Erza glanced at Kera who was on the ground writhing in pain. She couldn't let this happen to Kera.

"Let's make a deal." Kyouka spoke up. Erza gave her a confused look. What was she saying? Kyouka smiled. "You tell me where Jellal is and… I'll let Kera run free."

Erza looked at her shocked. She would actually do that? "It's Jellal or Kera. Who will you choose?"

She gritted her teeth. The answer was clear to her. She had to do this for Kera. She can't survive this, not anything like this again. She already went through Ottoma, she shouldn't go through this.

Erza was about to tell Kyouka, but something stopped her.

"E-Erz-za…." The red head looked down at Kera. She had a determined face as she glanced up at her. She gritted her teeth, the blood dripping from her mouth. "D-Don't… g-give… h-her… c-crap." She said while her body ached from the pain.

"I can't… I can't let this happen. You shouldn't be going through this." Erza told her.

Kera spat out blood before shouting. "Forget about me!" She snapped. "I-I'll b-be f-fine… t-they can't… k-know… w-where… J-Jellal is…" She coughed but didn't let it bother her. "S-Stay s-strong. D-Don't… l-let them… g-get to you… I-I'll b-be… f-fine."

Kyouka smirked. "How touching." She slammed her foot against Kera's back again causing her to scream. "But do you really think that will work?"

She looked up at Erza and saw the new hardened look on her face. Kyouka gritted her teeth and slashed at Kera causing her to scream in pain again. Glancing up at Erza she saw that the red head closed her eyes and gritted her teeth while tears fell from her eyes.

Kyouka gritted her teeth. "You fool! You will tell me where he is!" She shouted at her. She picked Kera up by her hair causing her to shriek in pain. Kyouka growled while pulling back her arm. "Well you chose now it's time you paid the price." With that she thrust her hand forward.

"NO!" Erza shouted.

Kera's eyes snapped open, her pupils turning into slits. With pure strength she broke through the chains binding her hands and turned around before Kyouka could thrust her claws into her. She quickly punched Kyouka in the face before slamming her against the wall.

Kyouka growled. "Impossible! You are supposed to be suppressed! You shouldn't be able to get out of those shackles! "

"**You do not comprehend the power of the Dragon Queen and you never will!" **She shouted striking at Kyouka, but the woman dodged it and kicked her back, heightening her sense of pain. She cried out in pain but quickly charged back at her.

Kyouka growled. "You will not ruin our plans!" She grabbed something out of her pocket. It was the same white crystal that Necrid had before. It started glowing and in no time Kera hit the ground screaming while holding her head.

Erza watched the situation and couldn't believe what was happening. How was she able to do this? Was it that crystal?

Kyouka smirked. "Do you really think we weren't prepared for you? We know how to stop you. We know everything about you except on how to gain your power."

Kera was on her knees holding her head. "S-Stop it! P-PLEASE!" She screamed out in pain holding her head. It felt like her head was being split into two. Kyouka smirked and kicked her to the ground. "You're going to feel so much pain. I'll make sure of it." She sneered.

A loud explosion caught everyone's attention. Kyouka turned around and frowned. "Hm…" She glanced back at the red head who was pulling at her restraints wanting to kill her and the brunette squirming on the ground. "It seems that we have to cut this short for now."

"You're not leaving before letting her go!" Erza shouted. Kyouka narrowed her eyes and slashed at her, the claws growing bigger cutting across her skin again. Erza screamed out in pain. "Do you really believe that I will just let her go?"

"I will never give up!" Erza shouted. "No matter what! You can break my body as much as you can but I will never give in!" She shouted gritting her teeth.

Kyouka smirked. "We will see. Yakdoriga!" She shouted.

From the ceiling Erza saw something move down towards her. Kyouka chuckled when she saw Erza's slight frightened glance. "Keep an eye on this woman. I'm going to check what that ruckus is up there." The beast that looked a little like a mix of frog and octopus tried to grab Erza with its tentacles.

"No." Kyouka snapped grabbing Kera from the ground. "Do not touch her."

The beast and Erza looked at her shocked and confused. She smirked. "I don't want to lose the fun of torturing her." With that she left the cell dragging Kera behind her.

Erza gritted her teeth as she tried to get out of her bonds. She had to get out of here somehow. For Kera's and Mira's sake. She had to get them out of here.

* * *

Natsu roared as he got up on his feet after crashing through the house. "Give back Erza, Kera and Mira!" He shouted.

In front of him stood one of the demons of Tartarus while the Ex-Chairman was on the ground knocked out because Natsu landed on him. Natsu gritted his teeth. "I will burn this place to the ground if you don't give them back!" He shouted.

"Natsu…" Happy whispered slightly.

Franmalth frowned. "How did you find this place!? No matter, do you even know what this can cause!? What kind of consequences this has!?"

"SHUT UP!" Natsu shouted punching him in the face, sending him flying.

Franmalth growled getting back on his feet. "Your offense, it's worth 1000 souls!" Suddenly his body started changing and his arms grew longer. He charged at Natsu wanting to hit him, but the Dragon Slayer easily dodged his arms and went straight to him. "Fire Dragon's: Gripping Hit!" He shouted hitting his face and again sending him back.

The demon shouted as he got back on his feet. "You will pay for this!"

"Franmalth stop." Someone spoke up.

Both Natsu and Franmalth turned around glancing at the person that was walking up to him. "I'll deal with him. You take the Chairman back."

Natsu felt the temperature around him drop dramatically. _This guy… he smells familiar. _His eyes went wide. "No way!"

The man smirked at him. Natsu muttered one word. "Gray…" Right then the man in front of him froze Natsu in an instant.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted.

The man frowned. "Never say that disgusting name."

Happy couldn't believe this. He froze Natsu! Quickly he flew away hoping he could do something. Now they had Natsu including the already kidnapped Erza, Mira and Kera.

How were they going to defeat Tartarus?

Was there even a chance?

**Alright! Natsu found them! But he got caught. Well that stinks a bit. So hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think! **

**Until next time! **


	76. Chapter 76

**Alright, here's the next chapter! It's not as long as the last one but still something ;) Anyway hope you guys will enjoy it and guess what, I already got the first three chapters of 'The Dragon Hunt' already written. I had some time when I was at my grandma's and I got a few lessons off at school so I write there a little bit as well. I think you guys will enjoy it ;) **

**Alex: Yea you'll soon find out about Necrid. It won't be too long. As for Natsu and Kera... you'll have to just wait and find out ;) **

**Chaos: Of course! There had to be a reason why he was with them ;)**

**Rez: Well I'm glad to hear that. If I bring in a character then I try to get things right**

**Lingering will: Yea the concert is going to be next Saturday so I hope everything will turn out alright, but thank you! **

**Dark impetus: Yep 75 chapters and still going. Well, we're almost done so there won't be that many more chapters.**

**Potatotheumbreon: Well, they do have cookies, it's hard to not go on that deal **

**Marty: I think I'll take that as a really good compliment ;) As for Necrid, well you'll have to just wait and see! **

* * *

Natsu grunted as he was thrown to the ground. He quickly got back up but noticed he didn't have any clothes on. "Hey! My clothes!" He shouted. He quickly ran to the bars of the cell. "Well just forget my clothes but I need my scarf!" He shouted.

The two guards that had thrown him in the cell simply walked off. "Hey!" He shouted. "Hey you bastards! Give me back my scarf!" he shouted definitely furious now.

"Natsu?"

The Dragon Slayer froze as he turned around. His eyes went wide. "LISANNA!?" He shouted shocked. Then he noticed that she was naked… as well. "Oh my god you're naked!" He stated.

Lisanna gritted her teeth. "Look away for god's sake!" She then kicked him to turn away so he wouldn't look at her naked body.

After a little skirmish the two were now facing opposite sides. Natsu sighed as he glared out the cell. "Those bastards… taking our clothes like that."

Lisanna lowered her head in shame. "Do they want to make us feel lower than animals!? God I'm so embarrassed." She muttered pulling her knees up to her chest, but it was difficult since she couldn't use her arms because they were bound behind her back, just like Natsu's were.

Natsu sighed again. "So you got captured too?"

"Yea… but… I don't really remember anything." She confessed as she buried her head in her knees.

"Erza, Mira and Kera should be here too. I need to get them out of here as fast as I can." He stated.

Lisanna looked shocked. "They're here too!? But how!? They're… they're…"

"I know…" Natus muttered. "But we can get through this."

"But how!?" Lisanna asked a little desperate. "They were able to beat us one after another. We don't seem to have a chance against them."

Natsu turned his head to look her in the eyes. "No, we can win this. Mira and Erza were drugged. If they were awake then they wouldn't have gotten kidnapped, they wouldn't have been beaten."

"But what about Kera?" Lisanna asked.

The pink haired boy closed his eyes for a moment. "I don't know exactly what happened to her, my theory is that she was taken by a surprise attack, probably shocked and confused that both Mira and Erza were knocked out. But what do they want?"

"I don't know."

Natsu nodded. "Well we have to get out of here first! We can't do anything while trapped in here."

Lisanna smiled. "Natsu…"

* * *

In a different room in Tartarus Kyouka was sitting on a luxury sofa, her knees crossed over while she glanced at Sayla who was standing in front of her. The other woman had her arms crossed. "Have you discovered the identity of the three other councilors?"

Kyouka chuckled but nodded her head. "Yes, I have. The Chairman's Super Archive is very informative."

"So there won't be any need for useless killing anymore. Right?" Sayla asked raising one of her eyebrows.

The woman on the couch shook her head. "They aren't useless killings Sayla. They have a purpose, but anyway, two of the councilors are already dead. The only one left is Jellal."

Sayla leaned her head to the side. "So have you found Jellal yet?"

"No, but Erza will soon spill it out. Whether she wants to or not. That is, if she still wants to have a sister." Kyouka told her with a smirk on her face. She had the perfect plan on hitting two bird with one stone. She was going to tell Erza that if she doesn't tell her where Jellal is, Kera will be transformed into a demon with no turning back, her mind controlled by Tartarus. She'll definitely tell them where Jellal is because she wouldn't handle her sweet little sister to be turned into a demon, one of them. But of course after she tells them they'll still use Kera. She is after all the Queen of Dragons. If they can't have Kayeleth, they will take the next best thing. Her daughter.

Sayla smiled. "You really do know how to get people to talk."

She laughed. "Of course I do! You would get the same result with your 'macro' but that isn't as fun as what I'm doing. Also I don't want those pesky fairies to interfere. I know that they are looking after their friends. Those Dragon Slayers will do anything to protect their Queen." She said the last part with a huge smirk on her face. "But they will never see what's coming."

She stood up and put a hand on Sayla's shoulder. "Come, it's been a while that I've taken care of you."

* * *

Back in Fairy Tail everyone was gathered around Lucy and Wendy. They had come back from their mission but with dire news.

"We went to the Ex-Chairman's house, but there was no sign of Kera, Mira, Erza, Natsu or Happy." Lucy told them with a grim face.

Wendy had her head bowed. "I could smell their senses, but my nose isn't strong enough to track them. I'm sorry." She apologized.

Archangel put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, it's not your fault."

Gray on the hand shook his head. "Geez, what's going on?

Juvia frowned. "I hope they're alright."

Levy looked down with a grim face. "If we only knew where their headquarters is… then we could launch a counter attack, but without knowing anything… we can't get them back." She feared.

Archangel shook her head. "No there has to be a way. We can't just give up like this." She turned to Gajeel. "Can't you track them if you go to the Chairman's house?"

He shook his head. "No, if Wendy can't neither can I and anyways, a person's stench doesn't linger for too long. Salamander probably arrived at the right time to track them down. If we go there now it'll be too weak."

"I'm so sorry!" Wendy apologized again.

Makarov brooded as he stood there with his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. "Tartarus… isn't there anything we can do to get our hands on information about their headquarters?" He wondered aloud with a frown on his face.

"I FOUND IT!"

Everyone quickly turned around and saw Happy flying through the window completely dizzy. "I… I found their headquarters! I know where it is!" He shouted while hitting the ground and roll around the floor.

Archangel quickly picked him up and shook him. "Talk Happy!"

After the white Exceed released him he stood up and shouted. "MIRA, ERZA AND KERA GOT CAPTURED!" He shouted. "And the Ex-Chairman is a traitor and Natsu and I we…" Carla quickly closed his mouth to stop him from rambling. "Breathe Happy!"

"Aye!"

Happy took a deep breath and explained everything again. He was really depressed explaining what had happened and it seems the entire guild was shocked to hear it as well.

"How did Erza, Mira and Kera got captured!?" Lucy asked shocked. She couldn't believe this part.

Happy lowered his head. "Natsu said that the tea Mira and Erza drank was drugged. He also thinks that Kera was attacked and knocked out freaking out that the two just blacked out."

"That would explain a few things." Wendy muttered slightly.

"Natsu though got captured as well." Happy admitted. "We tried to get them back, but… we couldn't… and I couldn't do anything to help Natsu… I…" He started to tear up knowing that he left Natsu at Tartarus. He couldn't do anything.

Pantherlily shook his head. "What you did was right Happy. Now if you could just tell us where the headquarters is."

Happy nodded. "They're base moves around. They're on this strange square island type thing."

Everyone looked shocked. Makarov's eyes went wide. "It moves around!?"

"Does that mean we can't pinpoint their location?" Cana asked

Levy smiled and clenched her fists. "Don't worry guys! I'll calculate their course of travel! I promise you, I'll find out where they are!" She stated with determination in her voice.

As everyone cheered on Levy to calculate the location of the hideout of Tartarus Happy was sitting there still sulking. "I… I left them…" he muttered.

He suddenly felt himself being picked up. Lucy smiled softly as she hugged the blue cat. "Don't worry Happy. You done what was right. We'll find them, don't worry. You did your best to save them."

Happy started to cry while burying his head into her chest.

Footsteps were suddenly heard. Turning around everyone saw Elfman walk into the guild. "Elfman!?" Jet asked shocked.

"Where's Lisanna?" Droy asked glancing behind him.

Archangel raised an eyebrow as she looked him in the eyes. Something wasn't right here. He lowered his head. "Lisanna… got captured…" He muttered.

"No way…" Lucy said shocked. "Even Lisanna got captured." She muttered still not believing that almost all of her friends were captured by Tartarus.

"We were also too late to save Yuuri-Roshi."

Archangel frowned as she glanced at Elfman.

Something wasn't right here.

* * *

Erza gritted her teeth, sweat falling from face and tears falling from her eyes. Kyouka stood in front of her with a smirk. "Do it."

Yakdoria had Erza in his grasp and on command he let electricity run through his body and into hers. Erza screamed out in pain, her lungs almost giving up as she screamed bloody murder.

"Stop Yakdoria." Kyouka stated simply. The strange demon let out a grunt before dropping the red head to the floor but still holding her arms. Erza was gasping for air, tears falling from her eyes. This was unbearable. But she wasn't going to give up.

Kyouka stood in front of her and again asked the same old question. "Where is Jellal?" She asked again.

Erza glared at the woman in front of her. She gritted her teeth. "Kera… Mira… let them go…"

Kyouka did not look amused. She didn't show any emotions but she was furious on the inside. This woman was way too stubborn. And she hated it. She wanted to kill her right then and there but she also needed the information on the whereabouts of Jellal.

"Continue Yakdoria." The strange being grabbed Erza again and pulled her up. Kyouka walked up to her and grabbed Erza's head by her hair. Pulling it up she made her look into the demons eyes. She smirked. "Let's double your sensitivity to pain yet again."

Yakdoria let out another shock of electricity run through Erza's body. The red head tried to hold it in, block out the pain, but it was too much. She screamed out, louder than before, the pain slowly getting to her.

The screams echoed through the halls of the dungeon running through.

* * *

Kera snapped her eyes open. She heard the scream… the terrifying scream coming from Erza's mouth. She gritted her teeth. This was her fault. Maybe if Erza had told them where Jellal was they would have left her alone. But on the other hand they can't let them kill Jellal or else they'll activate Face. Yea, she knew all about it, Crystol was able to piece together the conversation and pieces of info Necrid had given them as well as Kyouka.

But she couldn't listen to Erza's screams anymore. It was tearing at her heart. She couldn't do anything to help her, she couldn't even get out herself.

How pathetic was she?

Tartarus was an enemy on a whole different level. She has never seen people that could do something like this before… but they were demons and not people.

She had no idea how long she was in that cell. At one point she suddenly felt rumbling. She feared the worst. This rumbling… did it mean… that Face was activated?

Does that mean they were able to kill Jellal?

Did Erza tell them?

No, she wouldn't, she wouldn't tell them. She'd would rather die than let them know where he was. So how were they able to activate Face?

How?

The door to the cell she was in opened. Kera raised her head and saw Necrid walking in. She gritted her teeth. Was he back to mock her? Kill her? Or torture her even more?

Kera watched as he walked up to her. He grabbed her chin and made her look into his eyes. He muttered something and Kera closed her eyes letting Crystol translate

The dragon sighed. _**"It's… almost time that they will turn you… us… into a demon." **_

Kera gritted her teeth. This couldn't be it. This couldn't be the end. After all she went through, after living through Ottoma and his tortures, becoming a better person, almost dying of her own magic power… almost dying of regret and guilt because she almost killed her friends.

This couldn't be the end.

She closed her eyes and let a tear fall from her eyes.

She failed...

This was the end.

**That ending might be a little sad but things will pick up soon! Just hang in there! Other than that let me know what you guys have to say! **

**Until next time! **


	77. Chapter 77

**And here's the next chapter! From here on out the story will change from the one you know. Well there are still going to be similarities, but you'll figure it out soon enough. So without any further ado I will let you read the chapter. So enjoy! **

**Rez: Believe in that fact, maybe he will turn good. Who knows what will happen **

**Chaos: Out of them all she is the cutest, you're right there ;) **

**Lingering will: Yea with Tartarus any demon or crazy being can enter. It's a huge collection of demons all kind! **

**Dark impetus: Yea she only has her horns well besides the transformation where she turns into a real bad ass demon fighting Mira**

**Marty: Well if she is turned into a demon or not you will find out in this chapter ;) Hope you'll enjoy it! **

**Alex: Haha, well maybe this little chapter here will give you a hint on what to expect with Kera and Necrid. And yea, after all this sad stuff there will be a lot of demon ass kicking! **

* * *

When the shaking stopped Necrid glanced at Kera again. The brunette was at her end. She was crying and her body was broken. After all the things she told Erza, to stay strong, to never give up… here she was… giving up… broken and weak.

Necrid picked her up by the arms. This time they were bound in front of her and Necrid easily raised her entire body up with one arm. He then raised his other demonic claw. Kera closed her eyes looking away, awaiting the impact of those sharp and probably painful claws. Necrid quickly swiped at the shackles around her hands. He then let her go, dropping her to the ground.

Kera blinked a few times. Did… did he just broke her shackles?

Necrid muttered something in his strange voice pattern again, but this time she could swear that she heard a one word, one word that was in English.

"Free."

"What?" Kera asked shocked. Was she… was she hearing him correctly? Was he really saying that she could go?

While Kera was rubbing her hands still confused about this whole situation Necrid suddenly threw something at her. The brunette almost lost her grip on the things. Looking down she noticed that what he threw at her were clothes and not just any clothes.

"My clothes!" She shouted shocked.

Necrid muttered something again before leaving the cell. Kera was sitting in the middle of the cell, holding her clothes _still _confused. She blinked. "What just happened?" she asked.

"_**He let you go… for some strange reason… I don't trust him. It's probably a trap." **_Crystol said through her head.

Kera rubbed her forehead and took a deep breath. "You know what, just… be quiet for a moment. I am going to decide from now on and you're not going to do anything." She quickly put on her clothes. They were ripped and not in the best condition but it was something to cover herself. That was the main part.

She walked over to the door and popped her head out. Looking right and left she noticed that Necrid was gone and that there was no sign of anyone else in here. She slipped out of the room and headed down the hallway, sniffing the air.

"_**Where do you think you are going!?" **_Crystol shouted. _**"You need to go up not down!" **_

"I am going to find Erza and get her out of the dungeon. Then we'll look for Mira and bust out of here." She explained steadying herself against the wall. Her injuries were a toll on her, aching and some still bleeding. But she had to find the others.

"_**NO! You are not going snooping around here! You are going to get yourself out of here!" **_

"I am NOT leaving them behind! Got that!?" She snapped at her. "Now shut up and let me find them! I can't smell them while you're talking in my head." She kept on walking down the hallway wanting to get Erza out of here.

Unfortunately someone wasn't liking that idea at all. Kera almost screamed as a painful shot ran through her head. She grabbed her head while gritting her teeth. _**"You are not risking your life! Not for those TRAITORS! Either get out of here or I will force myself out!" **_

Kera gritted her teeth. Damn it… she couldn't do this. If Crystol kept on yelling in her head she might black out of the pain. But she also couldn't just leave Erza like this. What was she supposed to do?

She heard men shouting and runningaround, but Kera couldn't concentrate. She didn't talk to Crystol for this long. She was actually surprised she was still conscious.

But now... it was proving to be difficult to stay conscious. Another shot of pain ran through her head as she tried to walk forward but she fell to her knees. The pain was too much for her. She grabbed her head closing her eyes.

Darkness suddenly covered the entire hallway, everything growing cold and dark. Kera opened her eyes again looking around. What happened? Why was everything so cold and… deathlike?

"I shouldn't be surprised to see you here."

She turned her head and saw a black haired boy walking up towards her. She gritted her teeth. "Z-Zeref…"

The boy smirked. "I should have known. They do want the strongest power to meet with me."

Kera raised an eyebrow. "What… what are you doing here?"

Zeref walked up towards her. Kera could immediately feel Crystol wanting to get out and kill this boy, but she held back. She didn't know anything at the moment. The boy was now standing in front of her. "You've grown." He said raising her chin up so he could look her in the eyes.

"How… how do you know me?" She asked holding her chest.

Zeref closed his eyes and smiled. "All in good time. All in good time. For now, remember that these demons are all from my books."

"END." Kera muttered and Zeref nodded. "Yes, END is the last book I wrote. The last book where the strongest demon I ever created resides."

"They want to revive it." Kera realized… "But… but how? They don't have the magic for it! And even if they do why do they want to revive him!? Just to meet you?"

"No, because of your mother as well."

Kera's eyes went wide. Zeref turned around and started to walk away. "Your mother is part of a bigger plan Tartarus has. But also remember that this is not my doing. I did not create this guild. They did on their own will."

The brunette gritted her teeth as she saw him walk away. "Hey! Wait!" She shouted trying to stand up but the pain from all the torture she had to endure came crashing on her. She fell back on her knees. "How… why are you helping me!? Why are you telling me this!?"

She didn't really expect an answer, but still he spoke to her. "Because Kera… that's what friends and family do."

The brunette's eyes went wide, her heart stopping and the blood in her veins turning into ice. Did… did she… did she just hear him right? Friends… and family? No… no…

"I would hold on tight… or hold your breath." Zeref said before disappearing.

Before she knew it everything turned back to normal and there was no sign of Zeref anymore. Out of nowhere dizziness washed over her and the room started turning. She groaned almost ready to throw up, but the blackness of unconsciousness caught up before she could.

* * *

Kyouka frowned as she walked down the hall. "Stupid fairies… should I use Erza as a hostage? Hostages are always perfect to use against humans." Their attack on the Fairy Tail guild has been a backfire. The members were able to get out safely due to those damn flying cats.

Now she had to find a different way to deal with them. And that plan was using Erza as a hostage. Kyouka opened the door to her cell expecting to see the naked red head hanging from the ceiling, but instead she found a huge hole in the back wall and Erza nowhere to be found.

Kyouka was shocked. How could she have escaped!? Out of nowhere two figures grabbed her from the sides.

"We were waiting for you!" Natsu said with a smirk.

"Got you!" Lisanna stated holding her other arm as best as she could.

What were they doing here!? "How did you get out of the…"

Natsu snickered interrupting the demon. "Let's say, this sword is really helpful. Good thing we found it when the shaking started."

Kyouka's eyes drifted down to Natsu's torso and saw the blade hanging there. "Heat blade…" She muttered. Glancing around the room she tried to find one other person, the reason why she even came here. "Where is Erza!?"

"Since it took care of me…" Out of the hole walked out a person and Kyouka couldn't believe her eyes.

Erza stood there holding Yakdoria who was out cold. "I thought I'd show my gratitude." In her right hand she held one of her swords while wearing her red pants.

Kyouka gritted her teeth. Erza dropped the frog like being and motioned for the shackles. "Put her in there, I have a few words with her."

Natsu and Lisanna pulled Kyouka towards the shackles and bound them together so she was hanging from the wall now. Kyouka gritted her teeth as she hung there glaring at the three people in front of her.

Erza grinned while clenching her fists like a maniac. "You're going to pay for what you have done. But first…" She raised her sword towards Kyouka's throat. "Where are Kera and Mira?"

"Yea and Elfman!" Natsu shouted. He really hated that their friends were taken and Tartarus was going to pay dearly for it.

Kyouka closed her eyes for a moment. "I don't know about any Elfman." She started. "The one called Mira is in the lab on the third floor, but it might already be too late for her." She smirked and opened her eyes glancing at Erza. "But for your sister…" She chuckled. "She's been taken to our… different lab where we transform the strongest recruits into horrible, mindless demons."

Erza tightened her grip on the sword. "You bitch…"

Lisanna clenched her fists. "I'll go get Mira!"

Erza gave a side glance to Natsu. "Go with her Natsu, I'll stay here." She said glaring back at Kyouka.

Natsu was hesitant at first but nodded. "Alright, but what about Kera she…"

"I'll go find her in a second." Erza interrupted him. "I have a word to say to this woman." She sneered slightly while glaring at the woman chained from the ceiling.

Both Natsu and Lisanna nodded and quickly head out the cell leaving the red head alone with Kyouka. Erza gave her a heated glare. She wanted answers and she was going to get them, one way or another.

She raised her sword even higher so it was now resting right at her neck, one more push and it would draw blood. "What was that vibration?"

"Face's seal was broken." She said simply.

Her eyes went wide. "So that means… you…"

Kyouka looked up at Erza and shook her head. "No we didn't kill your boyfriend. He is very much alive. We were able to break the seal a different way."

Erza frowned. So Jellal was still alive… good. But there was still something she needed to know. "What do you want with Kera?"

Kyouka raised an eyebrow. "Kera? She… well, I thought you already knew! Well, how could her own sister not care for her? I'm still surprised you let her get tortured. You could have let her go, but no you had to cover for your boyfriend. Well now we all know where your loyalties lie."

The sword dug into her throat drawing out blood. Kyouka gritted her teeth. Maybe she shouldn't aggravate the red head in front of her. "Talk." Erza snarled with so much hatred. She was surprised the red head hadn't cut her head off already.

Kyouka sighed. "Fine, our first goal wasn't Kera at all. We wanted her mother."

Erza frowned. "What do you want with her?"

"She is the Queen of the Dragons. She has the power to destroy and stop our plans. She is one of the obstacles in our way. But that is not the only reason we want her. You see, she has the power to destroy Zeref, she also has the power to contain his powers, he also has the power to give us… what we want. She has the power to revive the demon known as END as well as destroy it." Kyouka felt the sword move again.

Erza was not very patient at the moment. "Get to the point."

Kyouka smirked. "What? Scared that you won't have time to get to your little sister? Why don't you just leave now?"

"Just get on with it." She sneered.

The demon rolled her eyes. "We want her mother because if we can get her power we can renew the world on our own. Also we can control the Dragons and have an unstoppable army beside us, not that we won't have a strong ones with the demons but you get where I'm going. Unfortunately stubbornness runs through the family and your stupid little sister won't tell us anything about where she is. So, we'll just take the next best thing."

"You'll take Kera…" Erza said realizing what they wanted now.

Kyouka smirked. "Exactly. She will be turned into a mindless demon so we can control her, so _I _can control her. She will be our puppet that will do our bidding. And there is nothing you can do to stop us!" With one swift movement Kyouka broke through the shackles that were holding her. Erza looked shocked at first.

The demon landed on the ground and let her claws grow. "You fell for it, these shackles are only to seal magic. They don't work on our curses!" She charged towards Erza ready to slash her down, but the red head easily blocked it, raising her arm, stopping the attack.

Kyouka's eyes went wide and Erza kicked her back through the hall. The red head had a look of pure rage on her face. "You threatened my sister, you tortured her, you want to manipulate her. You are going to pay for everything! No one messes with my family!" She shouted.

"You have no idea what you're up against." Kyouka grinned wickedly and quickly retracted her claws. Erza sidestepped missing the talons. Next the woman slashed at her, but Erza blocked it using her sword as a shield. "You have no idea what you're dealing with. You don't understand the depth of our will."

"I don't need to understand anything from you to protect my family." Erza sneered. "You and your god damn Zeref will never get near Kera or her mother. Understand?" She slashed at Kyouka but she blocked it with her claws.

The demon laughed. "Oh he has already gotten to them, but in a complete different matter!" She laughed sending another attack at the red head.

Erza jumped back and raised her sword. "I'm done with all your lies and filthy tricks. I will do anything to protect my family, I will do anything to keep them safe!" She started to glow and Kyouka's eyes went wide.

Erza charged at Kyouka but this time she wore a complete set of armor while holding a spear. "NO ONE MESSES WITH FAIRY TAIL!" She hit Kyouka sending her back, but the wall crashed behind them and the two fell down.

* * *

Kera groaned as she slowly woke up. Something was playing with her nose. She scrunched up her nose trying to stop the itchiness but it wouldn't stop. Opening her eyes slowly she saw something was actually above her.

It was a strange creature. You would say it was a fox, but… this one seemed a bit different. Its stature was that of a fox, but instead of your usual red fur… it had black fur… and it's eyes were still an emerald green.

The black fox noticed she was awake and licked her face. Kera closed her eyes and tried pushing the fox away but it kept licking her face. Kera chuckled slightly as it started to tickle. "Stop it!" She laughed.

Kera sat up and the fox nuzzled its head against her chest. The brunette stroked the fox's head a little confused.

Why was there a fox here anyway?

Wait… where was here!?

She looked around and noticed that she was in a strange land. She wasn't in the dungeons of Tartarus anymore, but she wasn't in Magnolia either. This place seemed different, but still somewhat familiar. She was in a forest but… it felt strange.

Kera stood up on her feet and the fox started jumping around. Kera looked around and still felt a bit strange. "Where am I?" She asked looking around.

**Okay that's a mean cliffhanger, I know, but if things go as planned I'll post the next chapter up tomorrow. Now I hoped you guys enjoyed it and the little surprise ;) So just let me know what you thought about the chapter! **

**Until next time! **


	78. Chapter 78

**Alright guys! Here's the next chap and some questions are going to be answered! Yea the ending of the last chapter might have been a bit confusing but everything will be explained in this chapter, even the black fox ;) So hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Rez: Of course he would! I wouldn't let him go evil ;) **

**Chaos: To find out you will probably have to read on. Everything will be explained**

**Lingering will: Exactly, just because you look like a orange demon that came from hell doesn't mean that they don't have a warm heart :) **

**Guest: Yes a black fox ;) They do exist! **

**Master vanitas: This black fox has nothing to do with any other game, series or anything else. There's a reason behind the fox and you'll read it in this chapter ;) **

**terra storm: I'll take that as sarcasm but no Kera will not go to Pokemon land or anything ;) There's a reason behind everything. And I know this might be confusing at the beginning but everything will be explained **

**Marty: Yea it was, but this chapter will, hopefully, explain everything, even the cute little black fox. But I can swear that it will be great ;) **

**Dark impetus: Well I can't say anything about that, I stopped playing Pokemon after Black/White edition seeing that they were going a little bit ridiculous (I'm not saying that I hate it or so, just I grew up with the original and I think they're the best) but I've checked this one out and I have to say. It does look awesome, though I can't say anything about attack wise. **

**Potatotheumbreon: Yea, I already kind of got attacked to the black fox. I think the black fox is cute ;) **

**Alex: Yea a lot of things are going down. And your questions will be answered in the upcoming chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

At the outside of the cube, Fairy Tail members were fighting to get inside. Waves of soldiers tried to stop them but they were easily defeated. The unfortunate part is that they kept on coming and there didn't seem to be an end to them at all.

Gray surrounded himself with spiky icicles sending a lot of soldiers back. He cursed. "There's no end to them!"

A man jumped behind Gray wanting to take him by surprise but Juvia appeared kicking him to the ground. "Don't you even dare take Gray from behind!" She shouted.

Gray smirked slightly seeing Juvia pummel the guy to the floor. Well, there was one good part of having someone as protective as her. She would always have his back.

Lucy looked around the raging place. "There's no way to get inside. How are we going to get them out?"

Archangel gritted her teeth. "We have to get inside somehow! While we're up here wasting our magic Erza, Mira and Kera are down there being who knows what!" She shouted. She knew there was something wrong! She knew Elfman was acting strange! Now Tartarus was going to pay for everything.

"Haven't you found a passage yet!?" Makarov shouted at his children. He then grew into his giant form and smashed a few soldiers into the ground.

Gray noticed something behind him. Turning his head he noticed the ground was rising. Suddenly the ground gave way and two figures crashed through, rising into the air. Everyone looked shocked as they saw who it was.

It was Erza who had sent an attack towards Kyouka. The two had crashed through the walls and ground causing an enormous size hole to appear in the ground.

"Erza!" Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Archangel shouted. Everyone else glanced at the hole in the ground. They couldn't believe it. "A BREACH!" They shouted before they all ran towards the hole. They finally had a way into Tartarus' headquarters.

Erza noticed the change in gravity and suddenly fell to the floor. "The gravity…" She muttered.

"Erza!" Lucy shouted running towards her. The red head glanced around the place, noticing that they were upside down and the town was above her. "What's going on?" She wondered.

Gray took a step towards her. "There's no time to explain! We'll go inside using the hole Erza created!" He shouted.

Wendy ran to Erza. "Oh my god, you look like you went through a lot."

"I'm fine… but we need to find the others. Natsu and Lisanna are fine, but we still need to find Mira, Kera and Elfman." Erza explained while glancing at the others.

Elfman walked up to the hole passing Erza. "I'm okay, and don't worry about Mira. I'll save her at all costs!" He shouted before jumping in the hole.

Erza smiled, but remembered that they still had to find Kera. Shit, she didn't know where she was. She turned to Wendy. "Can you smell Kera anywhere?"

The little girl started sniffing the air, trying to find any sense of the brunette. She opened her eyes and glanced up at Erza. "I… I'm sorry. I can't find any trace of her. It's like… it's like she's not even here."

_No, she's not gone… they probably covered her stench or were able to block the senses. _She glanced at the hole. _Don't worry Kera. I'll find you. _

Out of nowhere claws grabbed her and pulled her away. "Erza!" Lucy shouted.

The red head was lifted into the air seeing that Kyouka had grabbed her. She gritted her teeth. "Don't worry about me!" She shouted. "Just go!" She shouted glancing at Lucy. "Face's seal was broken! We have to find a way to stop it!"

Kyouka smirked and smashed the red head to the ground. Erza grabbed her claws and tried to pull them off of her. She smirked at the woman in front of her. "Guess I'll have to smash more sense into you."

The demon smirked. "I quite like you." She chuckled. "You're more fun than that stupid little brunette girl."

Erza gritted her teeth. "Don't you ever call her stupid." She sneered.

* * *

Kera kept on walking through the strange forest with the black fox beside her. The fox didn't seem to be any danger and it seems that it was very friendly. Looking down at the fox she wondered one thing. "So… are you a girl or a boy?"

The fox looked up at her and cocked its head. Well duh… the fox couldn't speak so how was it able to tell her what gender it was? She took a deep breath. "Are you a boy?"

The fox shook its head. "So you're a girl." The fox nodded and Kera smiled. "Well you're a very beautiful fox… do you know where we are?"

The fox looked at her before dashing down through the forest. Kera quickly stretched her arm. "Hey wait!" She shouted. She ran after the black fox hoping she wouldn't lose her. Because if she did then she was utterly lost. Also the fox was her only companion.

She ran through the forest, passing trees. She finally saw the fox in front of her and smiled. She slowed down and walked over. "Please don't run off like that. I don't want to be lost here."

The black fox gave her an apologetic glance before turning back in front of her. Kera glanced where she was looking and her eyes went wide. "What… is that?" She was standing in front of a huge altar. It didn't look at all like the one from Mavis' grave. She could also notice cravings running along the white altar. They looked like carvings of Dragons.

What was this?

"That is the altar of Dragons."

Kera turned around and saw Mavis standing there. "Mavis? What are you doing here? Where is here anyway!?" She asked.

Mavis walked up to Kera and passed her. She headed towards the altar but stopped. Kera glance at her confused. "Mavis, what's going on? Why am I here? Where is here?"

"You're in the realm of Dragons."

She turned around and this time saw Zeref. Her eyes went wide. "What are you doing here!?"

He walked passed her as well and stood beside Mavis. Kera looked between them and was confused. "Wait, I don't understand this at all!? What the hell is going on!?" She shouted grabbing her head and pulling at her hair.

* * *

Erza jumped away from an attack sent by Kyouka. They were standing on wooden planks jumping from one to another. Kyouka slashed at her, but Erza jumped into the air. She gripped her sword tighter and slashed at her back.

The demon smirked and slashed at Erza while she was in the air hitting her. Erza gritted her teeth but ignored the pain. Quickly she twirled her body around sending her sword towards the demon. Kyouka jumped back and both landed on two different planks.

Erza gritted her teeth. "Damn she's strong…"

"Why don't you just give up?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am not going to give up! You are going to pay for everything you did. I'm going to beat you and get Kera out of here." Erza stated jumping towards her slashing down her sword.

Kyouka jumped back and laughed. "Do you really believe that? You can't possibly save her. She's being turned into a demon as we speak. The longer you waste your time with me the lower your chances get on saving your little sister. By the time you find her, she'll be a mindless demon that you'll have to kill."

"SHUT UP!" Erza shouted charging at her again.

The woman laughed as she dodged all of her attacks. "And the best part is, that it's all your fault! You could have saved her from this! You had the choice! You could have set her free! But you put your boyfriend before your own family. She is going to die because of you, she's going to become one of us, all because of _you_."

Erza gritted her teeth. No she was lying, everything she said was just a lie. She done what Kera told her to do. She said she would be fine, they couldn't find out where Jellal was. And anyway, she wanted to tell her to save Kera, but she refused.

But she still could have chosen the other way

She grabbed her head, but quickly shook it. Glaring back at Kyouka she snarled slightly. "I won't let your lies get to me. You don't know the strength of our bond."

Kyouka scoffed. "That's pathetic."

* * *

Kera stood in front of both Mavis and Zeref. She was pulling at her hair obviously confused as to what was going on. The black fox walked from Kera's side towards Zeref. The female fox snuggled up on his leg and the boy patted her head. Kera saw this and her eyes went wide. "That fox is yours?" She asked.

Zeref nodded as he kept on petting the black fox. "Yes, she is a lovely companion, isn't she?"

The fox turned her head towards Kera and her green eyes sparkled. Kera nodded. "Yea… she is… but that doesn't explain what this place is and why you two are here." She said glancing at both Zeref and Mavis.

Mavis sighed turning towards the altar. "Kera, this is the realm of the Dragons. This is the place where the spirits of passed Dragons live. This is also the place where the Dragons, especially you get their strength."

"What?" Kera asked shocked. She looked around the forest. That's why it felt so familiar. She probably has some sort of connection here. She was the daughter of the Queen of Dragons.

Zeref smirked. "I brought you here because there is something we need to tell you."

She blinked. "Wait what!? I… I can understand Mavis but _you!? _You… you are the sole reason why we're in this mess! Why the hell should I trust you!?"

"Because I owe your mother." Zeref said.

Kera froze… the blood in her veins froze like ice. "You… you know… you know Kayeleth?"

Zeref nodded his head. "Yes, but that is not important at the moment. The important part is that you destroy Face."

Mavis looked at Kera with pity in her eyes. "You do know what Face is, right?"

"Y-Yea, it steals all magic power and… well… vanquishes it. And then there was something about reviving END or something." Kera muttered waving her hand in the air.

Both powerful mages turned their heads towards the altar. "Kera…" Mavis started. "Do you know the full effects of it? The aftermath of when all magic is gone?"

"We lose our magic. We can't use our powers, we're defenseless."

"All magic is lost." Zeref told her.

Mavis turned to Kera. "This is very serious Kera. When all magic is gone that means that all Dragons will die."

The brunette's eyes went wide. "W-What!? B-But… how… where… I… HOW!?"

"Dragons are magical creatures. They are magic, and when all magic is gone, so will be the Dragons. Including you." Zeref told her.

"Me? Why me?" Kera asked pointing at herself. "I'm not a Dragon."

"Because of Crystol." Mavis explained. "She is a Dragon and she is part of you. When magic leaves, not only will you lose your magic power, you will also lose Crystol who is a part of you. And when she is gone, you will die."

Kera rubbed her head. "Oh great… super! Absolutely fabulous! I'm going to die again! Yay!" She shouted throwing her hands in the air.

Mavis raised an eyebrow at her, but then sighed. "We can understand what you went through. But this is one time where we are coming together to stop a bigger cause."

"Coming together!?" Kera shouted. "They're his demons! It's his fault that we're even in this mess! This is his fault that I'm in this mess!" She shouted pointing at Zeref. The boy lowered his head obviously somewhat ashamed.

Kera growled. "And now I'm supposed to believe that he knows my mother! And that he wants to help me! I'm not an idiot!"

"There is a lot you don't know yet Kera, but there is a reason behind all of this. I am trying to help." Zeref started. "Like I said before, I did not create this guild, I did not order them. They did this on their own free will. That is hardly my fault."

The brunette grumbled that he was right about that. But she still didn't trust him. She glanced at Mavis and saw that she was on the same point. "Mavis?"

"We are trying to reach the same goal. We are trying to save the Dragons. We are trying to save you. You are the key to a bigger picture in all of this, but at the moment we need to secure the key." Mavis told her.

Kera sighed. "Fine… but I'm only doing this for Mavis. And I need a word with Kayeleth." She muttered the last part.

Zeref nodded. "I understand and respect that. Now you'll have to stop Face. There is a countdown in the control room of the guild. You need to stop that countdown so all Faces are deactivated. That is the only way."

"But how am I going to find that place? That place is huge." Kera knew that finding the control room was going to be very difficult.

The black fox walked back towards Kera. The brunette looked confused as she slowly patted the fox's head. Zeref smiled. "She will lead you to the control room. She knows the place in and out."

Kera looked at the black fox and she could swear that the fox was smiling at her. The brunette closed her eyes and nodded. "Alright, just take me back."

"Very well." Zeref closed his eyes ready to send her back.

Mavis smiled at Kera. "Be careful."

Kera smiled at her. "Don't worry, I will be." With that said she felt dizziness taking over again. She grabbed her head and soon darkness overtook her.

**And there you have it! The Realm of Dragons! And Kera got some big news! Now what will she do!? Tell me what you guys think! **

**Until next time! **


	79. Chapter 79

**Wow guys! Thanks for the five hundred reviews! So happy right now! You guys are the best! Okay, so getting back on topic here... the next chapter! The end of this chapter probably will be mean _again. _So prepare yourselves ;) **

**Alex: Well I was going to put a little twist in the story line, or else I'd just be copying the original one and that's just so boring. But I promise you will enjoy it ;) And yes, the Realm of Dragons was really a surprise. Nobody saw that coming! **

**Marty: Yea there was a lot of information last chapter but it's very important! It will lead to greater and bigger and more surprising things! ;) **

**Rez: Yes, that was definitely a big twist. **

**Chaos: Normally yes, but in this story he does owe someone. How and what... well... you'll have to keep on reading the story to find out ;) **

**Dark impetus: I wouldn't say 'good' they're just all at a mutual standing. You know, trying to defeat a bigger evil and therefore joining with your enemies to defeat them. And in this point Zeref owe's Kayeleth something and of course he wants to get that paid out as soon as possible. **

**Lingering will: Truthfully I like Wendy with longer hair, I don't think with shorter hair that she's your usual lovable cute little Dragon Slayer, but she does look a little cool with the shorter hair cut, even though it reminds me so much of Knightwalker**

**RKamelot: Well I'm glad you like it and I can bet it's difficult to say it when you don't know if it's right or wrong. But that way you'll have the suspense wondering if it's going to be what you think it is or not ;) **

* * *

Kera felt something wet on her cheek again. She groaned and pushed whatever was licking her but it didn't stop. Groggily she opened her eyes and saw the familiar black fox above her licking her face. The brunette smiled slightly. "That's the only way you know how to wake me, huh?"

The black fox smiled slightly and licked her face again. Kera chuckled and sat up rubbing her head. "Alright, at least you're not really evil."

The brunette tried to get back up on her feet but hissed in pain. She clutched at her chest the pain running through her body. The fox nuzzled her nose against her. Kera smiled. "Don't worry… I'm fine… just need to take it slow."

The black animal nodded her head and walked ahead wanting Kera to follow her. The animal was going to lead her to the control room. She hoped she wasn't going to screw it up or that she was too late.

She walked down the hall following the black fox while steadying herself against the wall. She was still in pain, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

But she did wonder what happened to Necrid… and where her friends were. She hoped that Erza and Mira got out.

And for some strange reason Crystol has been awfully quiet…

The fox looked back at her having a worried look on her face.

* * *

Kyouka roared as she slashed at the red head. A few minutes ago they both had heard a rumbling and the demon knew what it meant, but she was still confused. _Why didn't she lose her magic!? _She wondered.

Erza slashed at Kyouka again, but the demon jumped back. She stood up straight and glared at the red head in front of her. "I have to check this for myself." She turned around and quickly ran away.

"Hey!" Erza shouted seeing that Kyouka was ditching the fight. Kyouka glanced behind her. "You take care of her! Destroy these fairies." She shouted.

"Of course."

The Fairy Tail mage stood there completely frozen. She knew that voice. She knew it too well. Turning around she couldn't believe her eyes.

"M-Minerva!?" She asked shocked. The woman stood in front of her, but she looked different. Erza immediately knew why.

She was a demon.

Minerva smirked. "It's Neo Minerva now. I'll show you the true power I've obtained after being reborn as a demon."

Erza gritted her teeth. "Why… did you…" She couldn't believe this. _Is this… is this how Kera will turn out? No… there's still a chance. I can still get her out of here. _

Minerva smirked. "Where's that little brat of a sisters of yours?"

Erza growled. Now she had to fight her again. She would do anything to gain more power. Why?

Without saying anything and at an immense speed, Minerva charged straight towards Erza. The red head was just able to block the attack. She was pushed back, but pain ran through her arms. Erza faltered and in that moment Minerva kicked her back sending her crashing through a few wooden planks.

Erza cried out in pain hitting the ground. Minerva stood above her with a smirk. "It seems that you can't fight me Scarlet."

"Don't count me out yet." Erza stated charging at her. The two clashed and Minerva smirked.

"_Can you hear me!?" _

Erza was taken by surprise and had to duck a swipe from Minerva. She took a deep breath. "_I can hear you. Did something happen?" _She asked Warren. If he was calling out with his telepathy then there must have something happened.

"_Mira's okay! She's with us and so are Lisanna and Elfman." _

Erza sighed in relief as she blocked another attack from Minerva. She was glad that Mira was okay. Hearing nothing from her worried her. But now only Kera was missing. Damn it, where was she? And she had to get to her and that meant stop fighting with Minerva.

Suddenly she heard a different voice in her head. _"Hey guys! Wendy and Carla stopped Face! We crushed the enemies plan!" _

Erza smirked knowing that they had won. Cheering was heard across the communication Warren had set up. Face was destroyed and they had stopped Tartarus. Their plan has been stopped.

"_Wait! There are more Faces than just one!" _

Erza froze. She quickly kicked Minerva back giving her a few seconds. "Kera!? Y-You're… where are you!? Are you okay!?" She was freaking out. She thought she was being turned into a demon!

* * *

Back in the hall where Kera was stumbling around gripping her chest she had one hand against her forehead. "I… I'm fine… listen guys! There is more than just one Face! There are dozens of them!"

"_WHAT!?" _Everyone shouted.

Kera leaned herself against the wall and stopped for a moment. "Yes, I'm heading towards the control room right now. There is a countdown that will activate every Face on this continent!"

"_Just hang on Kera! We'll be right there!" _Natsu shouted.

"Wait!" She shouted sliding down the wall and into a sitting position. "N-Natsu… if… if they're able… to steal all magic… if they succeed in eliminating all m-magic in the world… o-our Dragons… will die."

There was a huge silence in the communication and Kera feared she might have lost the connection. But soon she received another answer. _"They… they're going to pay for that." _Natsu sneered.

"_What about others?" _Gray asked. _"Will we be alright?" _

Kera closed her eyes. _You will also die. _Mavis' words ran through her ears. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Y-Yea, everyone else… will be fine."

"_But that doesn't mean we're going to sit by and let the Dragon's die out! They're our friends' family too!" _Lucy shouted through the communication.

Several cheers occurred through the link. Kera smiled as she let herself lean against the wall. She closed her eyes for a moment. She felt something furry underneath her hand. Looking down she saw the fox nudging her hand with her head.

"_Kera, is everything alright? Are you okay?" _Erza's voice sounded in her head. She was worried. Kera could hear it in her voice. The brunette closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Y-Yea… I-I'm fine…"

"_Kera…" _

"I'm almost… at the control room. I… agh!" She shouted as a shot of pain ran through her head. Everyone else yelled out in pain grabbing their heads. The black fox looked alarmed and put her paws on Kera's legs.

"_Wizarding guild Fairy Tail, am I correct?" _A voice asked.

"_Someone interfered with Warren's communication!" _

"_Who are you bastard!?" _

The voice chuckled. _"I'm the King of Hades, Mard Geer, but of course you don't have to remember that because you won't have a tomorrow." _

Kera gritted her teeth. "You won't win this! We know what you're planning! Agh…" She grunted holding onto her chest.

Mard Geer snickered. _"From hearing you, you're not doing so well on your own." _

"Oh fuck you!" She snapped. The fox nuzzled her head against Kera's chest. The brunette patted her head and took a deep breath. "We're going to stop you no matter what!"

"_We'll see about that." _With that the communication was broken off. Kera gritted her teeth has the pain pounded against her head one last time before leaving.

Kera rubbed her face. "Great… what's going to happen now?"

The entire place started shaking. The black fox got off of Kera and started growling. The brunette looked around. Was someone coming? No… there was a huge amount of dark magic around here. Something was way off.

Suddenly the wall behind her started to warp and grab her. Kera screamed out as she was slowly pulled into the wall. The black fox looked alarmed and quickly ran over to Kera. She grabbed Kera by the leg and tried pulling her out but the wall was stronger. The entire room was coming down on her, trying to pull her in. "Gah!" She yelled trying to pull herself out, but nothing was working.

"_**Hold on Kera! I'll try and use my own strength!" **_Crystol shouted trying to take over, but for some strange reason she couldn't. _**"Damn it!" **_The Dragon spirit cursed as she couldn't do anything to help her Master. She had to watch helplessly as Kera was pulled in.

Slowly and carefully Kera sunk into the wall. The fox tried everything to pull her out but was failing utterly. Kera panicked and knew that this was probably going to be her end. "I'm sorry." She muttered before letting the wall take her in. Slowly she blacked out, the entire world turning dark.

She couldn't do anything.

She had to accept her fate...

* * *

Back in Draconia Kayeleth was in her house cooking. Things had been great for her ever since the Grand Magic Games. She could still remember when Kera had come and visited. She really missed her daughter.

But she knew that she was safe with her friends. They were very protective of her. There was nothing she could do. She was living her own life anyway.

Kayeleth smiled as she grabbed a carrot and started cutting it. Though sometimes she wished that Kera would visit more often. That was the only problem she had with Kera, but she lived without her for over ten years knowing that she was still haunted by her past.

At least now she knew that Kera was safe with her friends. She knew that she could take care of herself now. Of course she knew that being a wizard was a dangerous job, but Kayeleth knew that Erza and Natsu as well as the others would make sure that she is safe.

Kayeleth shook her head slightly using the knife to cut the vegetables. Even though she loved her daughter… there were a few things she still didn't know. Being the daughter of the most powerful Dragon in the entire universe is not to take lightly.

There were enemies, but also secrets that needed to stay secrets. She hated doing this, but it was to protect her daughter.

A sudden pain hit her heart and she dropped the knife to the floor. She gripped her chest and bent down forward. "W-What…" What was this pain? It… it hurt so much. Kayeleth gripped the edge of the counter so hard that she almost broke it.

She gasped for air, the pain getting worse. "No…" She muttered. She finally realized what this pain was. There was only one explanation for this kind of pain.

Kayeleth closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "K-Kera…" She muttered.

This pain. It was definitely Kera. She knew it, the pain in her heart meant nothing else. This pain was reserved only for her and there was only one reason why it would hurt now.

She clenched at her chest as she stumbled through her house but eventually she reached the front door. She quickly opened it and walked outside. Kayeleth breathed in the fresh air. She looked up in the sky and closed her eyes. _Kera… _

Her eyes snapped open and they turned into slits. "I will protect you. I won't fail again."

**And that's it! So was this ending a lot meaner than the last one? Or was the other one meaner? Tell me what you think about this chapter! And what will happen now!? Oh dear, what is going to happen, they're definitely in trouble now! Heh, well let me know! **

**Until next time! **


	80. Chapter 80

**And welcome back to another chapter of A Dragon's Way! Things are getting heated up here. And a lot of you were really annoyed about the cliffhanger. So don't worry anymore! Your answer is right here! I'm not going to keep on talking here and I'll just let you read on! **

**Enjoy! **

**Natalie: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and sorry for the cliffy there ;) but here you will finally get your answers. As for the other story Family, I know I have been neglecting it but that's because I only had time to just be able to update this story. But don't worry, if things go alright I should have the next chapter out by tonight or else tomorrow. I'm almost done with one of them and I think you guys will enjoy it. And yes I'm still going to do the movie but at the moment I don't have that much time with school and that, but don't worry it will happen at some point. And of course I will be doing another story after this. It will be called 'The Dragon Hunt' so when this here is done go ahead and look for that little title ;) **

**Alex: Yea, it is interesting as some things are completely different from the manga. So Kayeleth has been shown but what will she do? I think I'm going to let you think about it for a little while ;) **

**Marty: Hah, the cliffhanger is back! I'm sorry but it was the perfect plan to put a cliffhanger right _there. _It was perfect! But here's the next chapter so you don't have to worry ;) **

**Rez: Your welcome! **

**Chaos: Yes it is, and it's getting very interesting**

**Lingering will: Maybe you should hold on to something just in case ;)**

**Dark impetus: Of course ;) **

* * *

Kera's eyes snapped open, She felt someone pulling her out of the wall. Looking up she was surprised as she saw Necrid standing in front of her pulling her out. He was having troubles himself, but somehow after a little bit, he was making progress and was able to pull Kera out of the wall entirely.

The brunette gasped for air and Necrid pulled her completely out. When she was out she tried to regain her footing but stumbled around. She tripped and fell into Necrid's arms. He caught her and steadied her.

Kera grabbed her head taking in a lot of deep breaths while Necrid held her. The black fox ran up to her wanting to make sure that she was alright. Kera glanced up at the demon in front of her. "You… you saved my life."

Necrid let out several strange noises. Kera grabbed her head, still not understanding a word he was saying.

"_**He says that he has to repay his sins. He was able to save you from this… Alegria but your other friends weren't so lucky. They're all gone." **_

Kera froze. "No… no, they can't be gone… they…" A deep dread filled her body. Her friends, her family… they were all gone. Taken out by this… this stupid base! She grabbed her head and closed her eyes. No… No! She was NOT going to accept that they were gone. No, she still had faith that she could get them back. There had to be some way.

"_Members of Tartarus!"_ A voice vibrated through the entire guild. Kera frowned. "Who's that?" She asked to no one in particular while looking around the place.

"Mard… Geer." Necrid was able to say in plain English. Kera looked up at him. He wasn't able to speak English, but a few words, if he concentrated enough, he could still say in English.

"_We got rid of all the intruders with Alegria. The Face project can continue as planned." _

The brunette gritted her teeth. There it was again. Her friends were all gone… no she was not going to give up like that. There has to be a way to get them back. There was always a way! Fairy Tail always finds a way to make things right.

"_But it seems that somehow one human was able to escape Alegria's grasp. I'll give the title of one of the missing demon gates to the one person that is able to kill her. In case they kill her, I will give them a prize." _

Kera glanced at Necrid. "He knows I'm still alive? But how?"

He shook his head and started talking in his strange voice again. Crystol immediately started to translate. _**"Supposedly there's still someone else alive. He was able to cloak your presence from Mard Geer." **_

"Then who is… who's still alive?" She wondered glancing around the area. Who was lucky enough to survive that horrible spell? She quickly started running down the hall. "I have to find whoever it is! They probably need my help!" She shouted.

The black fox quickly got up and ran after Kera wanting to help as best as the little animal could. Necrid just looked a bit confused, but he wasn't going to just stand around like an idiot. He was going to try and help her as best as he could. He had to repay her.

Kera ran down the hall, the black fox following her. She had to help the person. They were in trouble and if it weren't Erza or Natsu they would probably have huge problems defending themselves.

She had to help them.

* * *

Lucy hit the water as several members of Tartarus tried to kill her. She quickly got on her feet and raised one of her keys. "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

The maid Celestial Spirit appeared riding the wave with a piece of wood in a bikini. She smiled. "Princess! Leave this to me!" She shouted. The waves kept on crashing to the sides and swept most of the normal soldiers away.

The only ones that were left were the stronger demons that were working for Tartarus. The ones from the Demon Gates. Lucy gritted her teeth. A sudden flash was seen above her. Virgo saw this and her eyes went wide. "Princess! Watch out!"

Torafusa was headed straight for Lucy, but the Celestial Wizard was quicker. She grabbed another key and held it out. "Open! Gate of the Lion! Loke!"

The man in the suit appeared punching Torafusa out of the way while Lucy jumped to safety, even though there was no safe place at all.

The fish demon was surprised slightly. "So you were able to block my blade with just your bare hands?"

Loke noticed the cut on his arm. He smirked. "It seems the magic of Regulus wasn't strong enough to entirely block the attack."

Lucy noticed that Loke was injured and got worried. "Are you okay Lucy?"

He shook his arm and gave the blonde a smile. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Leave this big fish guy to me." He said charging at the demon.

Lucy was on the ground breathing hard. She was trying so hard to stay awake, but it was getting difficult as the seconds passed by.

Virgo glanced at Lucy as well as Loke. They both were fighting the demons trying to protect Lucy as best as they could. Virgo though was worried. _She's keeping two gates open at the same time, it must be hard for her. Especially since both Loke and I use a lot of magic power. But no matter what…_

_We'll protect her!_

Both Loke and Virgo smashed the Lamy and Torafusa back away.

"Found ya!"

Lucy looked up and saw Jackal standing at the top of some rocks. He had his arms crossed over his chest. He smirked at the blonde. "Well… looks like you're alone. No one will be able to save you."

"He's… alive? But… how? Didn't he blow up?" Lucy gritted her teeth. No she wasn't going to give up. "I have to fight him." She grabbed her whip and held it back. _I have to fight for my friends! _

The whip snared around Jackal's arm, yet he wasn't surprised at all, instead he smirked at her. "It seems you forgot about my curse." Lucy looked a bit confused but soon realized what he meant. Unfortunately it was too late.

There was a huge explosion that blasted Lucy all the way to the back. She crashed through the water again, but got back on her knees. Unfortunately yet again Jackal sent another attack towards her.

Lucy cried out in pain, but she got back to her knees. She had to beat him, she had to get her friends back! She had to!

Torafusa growled as he punched Loke back. "Just kill her!" He shouted towards Jackal.

He grinned. "Nah, since both the firebreathing brat and the blue cat died, I'll have to let out all of my rage on the girl."

He thrust his hand forward causing another explosion to surround Lucy. "I think I'll torture her a bit more!"

"Princess!" Virgo shouted seeing Lucy being thrown back. Loke gritted his teeth. _She consumed already too much magic energy by summoning both of us. She can't handle it any much. _

Lucy was under the water as she thought about her friends. No they weren't gone, they were still alive. For years they have done everything to save her, to protect her, to keep her safe. She clenched her teeth as she suddenly shot up through the water. "I can't!" She shouted.

"I can't leave them hanging!" She shouted. Both Virgo and Loke noticed something in her hands.

It was another key.

"Lucy don't!" Loke shouted knowing exactly who she wanted to call. She wouldn't be able to summon her. She doesn't have enough magic to stay conscious.

Lucy ignored both Loke's and Virgo's pleas and smashed the key onto the water surface. "Open! Gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!"

A bright light surrounded the blonde. "You can't do that! Your body can't handle it!" Virgo shouted wanting to stop her but the stupid little girl was stopping her.

Lucy quickly lost all of her strength and started to fall backwards but someone grabbed her. "Please…" She whispered.

Above her stood the all famous spirit Lucy possessed. Aquarius. And she looked pissed.

The Celestial Spirit grabbed her vase and collected the water around her. "You're going to pay for this!" She shouted sending the water towards the demons.

Lucy smiled weakly. "Thank… you…"

"Lucy! Close one of the gates! Now while you can!" Loke shouted at her but she wasn't listening to her. She was trying so hard to stay awake.

Aquarius noticed something in the water. It was Torafusa and he was swimming straight towards the Celestial Spirit. She was shocked. "This guy can swim through my water!?"

Torafusa smirked. "Water is my field of expertise." He quickly rose up and cut across Aquarius' shoulder. She cried out in pain as blood spurted from her shoulder.

"Aquarius!" Lucy shouted in shock. She… she never lost! Aquarius was one of her strongest Spirits! If she lost… no…

"Shit!" Both Loke and Virgo saw what happened and were for a moment distracted. In that moment Jackal jumped behind them with a huge smirk on his face. "I got you!" He shouted slamming both of them to the ground, explosions fatally injuring both spirits.

Loke and Virgo gasped. "With one attack…" Virgo muttered as the hit the ground. Loke gritted his teeth. "Sorry Lucy…"

Lucy hit the ground feeling absolutely exhausted. Jackal, Lamy and Torafusa walked up to her. Jackal laughed. "Summoning three of them was her trump card? Pathetic."

Torafusa snorted. "I'll kill her with one blow."

Jackal raised his hand in the air. "Isn't that boring?"

Lamy clapped her hands together. "Oh! Let's torture her!"

They all started laughing at the downed blond. Lucy though tried everything to get back up. _I can't… I can't give up… everyone… I have to save everyone…_

Pain ran through her leg and she screamed out in pain. Jackal and Lamy started laughing. "She looks so pathetic!" Jackal laughed.

Torafusa pushed him away. "Stop it you idiot. You'll kill her."

"Pft, why do you even care?" Jackal asked. "Come on, let's just play with her a little bit more."

Lamy jumped over to Lucy and pulled her arms up. "Oh! Let's blow up her boobs!" She chuckled.

Jackal grinned and took a step forward raising his hands. "This is going to be fun." Lamy said while she started laughing. Jackal then rest his hand over Lamy's face. The little girl looked confused. In mere seconds she was blown away and probably dead.

Lucy looked shocked. "You… you killed her."

Jackal grinned. "Be worried about what I'll do to you."

Out of nowhere a wave crashed into Jackal sending him back. A pair of arms picked up Lucy and pulled her back. Torafusa turned around and saw it was Aquarious. She was still out. She hadn't returned like the other two spirits.

"Aquarius…" Lucy whispered.

Aquarius gritted her teeth. "Lucy… I can only stall them."

"I know… they're… they're too strong." Lucy whispered looking up at her Celestial Spirit.

The Water Celestial Spirit shook her head. "There's still a way to beat them."

"Huh?" What was she talking about? She was already on the ground completely out of it. What could they possibly do?

Aquarius looked determined. "If you can open three gates I'm pretty sure you can do this as well. Lucy, you have to summon the Celestial Spirit King."

"The… Spirit King?" Lucy asked confused.

She nodded. "Yes, he's the strongest among the Celestial Spirits. He can annihilate the enemy."

"But… but I don't have his key."

"He has no key." Aquarius explained. "The only way to summon him is by substitution summoning. By breaking one of the golden keys you can open the gate of the Spirit King once."

Lucy looked shocked. "Break… a gold… key?"

Aquarius summoned another wave of water sending Jackal back. He was very frustrated about the water that was stopping him. "It doesn't work with just any key. You'll need a special relationship with that spirit."

Lucy sat up and shook her head. "No! No I won't! I don't want to lose any one of you! I…"

"Break my key."

Lucy looked like she was about to die. No she couldn't do this. Even if they had their fights she couldn't break her key. She shook her head. "No! I won't do it! I'm not going to sacrifice you! You're my friend as well!"

"There is no other way to save you or your friends!" Aquarius snapped. "You have to do it!"

"No!" Lucy shouted. "No I won't do it!"

"Lucy my powers are getting weaker! I can't hold them back forever! This is the only way!"

"No I won't!"

"You have to! I won't die! We just won't see each other anymore!" Aquarius told her.

Lucy kept on shaking her head as tears fell from her eyes. "I can't… I can't. I…"

"Do it Lucy! You have to do it! For yourself! And your friends!" Aquarius shouted.

Lucy kept on crying as she slowly grabbed for her key. She didn't want to do this, but… but she had to… for her friends. This was the only way… she hated it, but there was nothing else she could do.

She held out Aquarius' key, tears falling from her eyes.

Aquarius closed her eyes as she started to feel warm. Lucy gritted her teeth. "Open!"

The Water Celestial Spirit smirked slightly. _Even though I hate her…_

"The gate to!"

_I just can't stop these feelings… never seeing you again… it's going to be lonely… _

Lucy gritted her teeth. "The Celestial Spirit…"

She gasped as she felt a pair of hands over hers. Looking up she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Don't Lucy… don't give up."

Lucy blinked as she glanced at the person above her. "Kera…"

The brunette took the key from Lucy's hand and smiled as she walked passed her. Jackal and Torafusa gritted their teeth as they saw Kera walk towards them. She had a murderous look on her face.

Aquarius gritted her teeth. "You fool! She has to break my key to summon the Celestial Spirit King!"

"No she doesn't." Kera said cracking her knuckles. "Because these bastards are going to pay for what they have done. Also… no one makes Lucy cry."

**And another cliffhanger, I know heh. Lucy time! Also a little Lucy Kera friendship since they didn't have much in the earlier chapters. But this time it's their stage! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't fear of telling me what you think! **

**Until next time! **


	81. Chapter 81

**Sorry guys for not updating. My brothers here for Christmas and I never get to see him so I got caught up in spending as much time I can with him. So sorry if I neglected this story a bit. But I hope this chapter is somewhat of an apology to you guys ;) And I hope it's alright**

**Rez: Technically yes ;) so Necrid is the savior here :P **

**Chaos: Yea they should, they have no idea what's coming for them. **

**Lingering will: Why thank you, I'm glad to hear that **

**dark impetus: Thanks! 80 chapters are a lot! But thanks to you I kept on going! **

**Alex: I hated it in the manga as well. I was so sad, so that is why I didn't do it in my story. And I knew I had to put in another Lucy Kera moment, they didn't had one in a while and I thought this was the perfect time. And yes, that last part was very Natsu like but they grew up together, Kera is also very protective of her friends. So yea ;) **

**Marty: Glad you enjoyed it, you'll see soon how it will go ;) **

**Guest: You can also look it like that ;) **

* * *

Lucy glanced at Kera who was standing in front of her. How… how did Kera survive the spell? How was she here? And looking at her she noticed that she wasn't in the greatest condition. Was she… tortured?

Kera had a death glare as she looked at Jackal and Torafusa. "Are the two of you the ones that hurt Lucy? The ones that made her cry? The ones that almost made her sacrifice an old and dear friend?"

Jackal snorted. "So what if we are? Don't tell me you're going to fight us. You're not even in the condition to do so!"

"Oh I will show you." Kera's eyes flashed a golden color before turning into slits. A dangerous and powerful aura surrounded her. Both Jackal and Torafusa felt this power and took a step back. "Ah shit…" Jackal cursed.

Torafusa gritted his teeth. "Impossible, the only surviving human should have been that blonde girl!"

"Well looks like you got another one on your hands." She sneered. She glanced at Aquarius, seeing her injured shoulder that was dripping blood. "Go back Aquarius, I can keep Lucy safe."

The Celestial Spirit snorted before disappearing. "You better not disappoint."

Kera smirked when the spirit was gone. "Don't worry, I've got her."

Both Jackal and Torafusa got ready to fight. Kera smirked. "Lucy! Take cover!" She called.

The blonde was confused as to what she was saying but when she saw the power around Kera growing she knew exactly what she was going to do. Immediately she scrambled to find cover but it was soon taken care of when rock walls surrounded her. Kera had made them.

The water from the ground started to surround Kera while the air, ground and fire mixed with the existing water. Jackal took a step back. "Uh oh…"

"Shit…" Torafusa muttered.

The power grew and grew and Kera stood there. Now both demons were expecting to get the attack themselves, but surprising everyone Kera took all the magic around her and took it in her body. There was a huge silence covering the room but in a few seconds it was all gone.

A huge explosion, or more of a wave blasted out of Kera crushing everything in its path. The explosion grew so big that it destroyed the entire cube and it's strange creature that had taken all of her friends.

Jackal and Torafusa were blasted back against the wall taking the power full force. They couldn't do anything. Kera shouted as the energy destroyed _everything._

Lucy was safe under the rock that Kera had surrounded her with. She also made sure that no debris would fall on her.

In a few seconds everything was gone. The stone walls around Lucy disappeared and Jackal and Torafusa hit the ground.

Kera stood there taking a few deep breaths. Her eyes going back to her normal green color. "Thanks… Crystol… that was… a lot… of work…" She panted.

Lucy looked around and saw the destruction. Glancing back towards Kera she saw that she was gone from where she stood. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her. Looking up she saw it was the brunette she was looking for. She looked beaten up, cuts and bruises littering her body but she was still smiling at her. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yea…" She muttered. "Thank you… for saving me."

"Don't thank me Lucy." Kera told her as she helped her. "I just came here so you could beat these creeps."

"But how? I can't even stand." Lucy muttered a tear falling from her face. "Don't start crying." Kera put both her hands on Lucy's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Lucy's eyes snapped open. She felt something warm enter her body. She turned to look at Kera and knew exactly what she was doing. "Kera no!" She shouted but the brunette simply ignored her.

"I'm not giving you my magic Lucy." She finally spoke keeping her eyes closed. "I'm giving you something better."

Lucy looked down at the ground and noticed a seal. So she wasn't giving her magic, what was she giving her? "The Protection from the Queen of Dragons." Kera said with a smile opening her eyes and removing her hands.

The blonde was shocked. She felt rejuvenated. It's like she regained all of her magic power. Kera smirked. "Now nothing will harm you. You have a protection seal on you and it will lower any damage you take to almost nothing."

The Celestial Wizard smiled. "Thank you Kera."

"Well look who we have here."

Kera quickly got up and turned around. Her gaze turned cold and dark when she saw who it was. The man she has never seen before. He had black long hair as he walked up towards them. But she didn't have to see him to know who he was. His voice was enough, as well as the book he was carrying.

The book of END.

She gritted her teeth. "Mard Geer." She sneered.

He chuckled. "If it isn't the Queen of Dragons… well at least her little pathetic daughter." Kera clenched her fists. She had to get that book and destroy it.

Lucy looked between them. She knew what Kera was thinking but also knew she wanted to protect her, but if she had the protection of the Dragon Queen then she should be fine. "Kera go… I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

Lucy nodded. Kera smiled and whistled. A black fox appeared next to Lucy. The blonde looked a little shocked. "A fox? Where…"

"Make sure Lucy's fine. I'll be right back. And if you get the chance, go to the control room." Kera told the fox and probably Lucy with it.

Torafusa and Jackal had gotten back on their feet. Standing in front of Mard Geer like a protective wall. In one quick movement Kera charged forward. She rushed passed both demons knocking them over and hitting Mard Geer straight back.

He crashed through the wall and Kera quickly ran after him.

Torafusa and Jackal were shocked. "Shit that bitch can move!" Jackal called while turning around. The brunette was already gone and no trace of her was left. They both turned around and saw Lucy getting back on her feet.

Jackal smirked. "Well we can still have fun with little blondie over here."

Lucy grabbed one of her keys and held it out in front of her. "This time, I won't lose."

* * *

Kera punched Mard Geer in the face sending him back. She walked across the ruble with a huge death glare on her face. Mard Geer laughed as he stood back up and moved his head around, cracking sounds were heard. "For her daughter you do know how to fight."

"You're going to pay for everything." Kera told him. "I am not taking this. You took my friends and I won't take that lightly."

"What are you going to do about it? The Queen of Dragons is the most powerful being in the entire world… well except for Zeref but you get what I'm saying. Now you on the other hand, the daughter of the Queen of Dragons, are a complete failure to the name. But your power on the other hand is remarkable, yet you misuse it. You waste it." Mard Geer explained.

Kera gritted her teeth at him. Mard Geer smirked. "I am actually surprised she even took the time to raise you, oh wait… she didn't, she let you get kidnapped. Now what kind of mother would do that? Not just have you failed as a daughter, she has failed as a mother."

Out of nowhere he was pummeled back. A flamed fist mixed with water smashed against his cheek. He flew back hitting the ground. Looking up he noticed that Kera looked pissed. "Never, NEVER talk about my mother like that!" She shouted furiously. "You can bring me down, you can beat me down, for all I care you can call me an utter failure! But NEVER say that my mother is a failure! Don't you EVER talk about her like that!" Her eyes were flashing gold, turning into slits.

Mard Geer smirked. "Oh really?" He raised his hands into the air.

Out of the ground several vines lashed onto the brunette's arms. Kera gasped as the thorns dug into her skin. It hurt like hell. It didn't help that she was already injured enough. More vines came out of the ground and snared around her stomach, legs and even neck. The vines pulled her down making her go on her knees.

She tried getting out of them but the thorns dug into her skin. Pain littered her entire body. She couldn't do a thing to get out of these stupid vines. Not even burning would work.

Mard Geer grinned. "The curse of the endlessly growing thorns will end you." He snapped his fingers. Small flowers bloomed on the vines. Kera glanced at them and gritted her teeth. In a few seconds they all detonated. Kera was enveloped in a huge explosion.

The black haired boy smirked. "Well, it seems that we're done here." He looked back at the cloud of smoke wanting to see the brunette on the ground begging for her life. He wanted to hear the mighty Dragon _beg._

But what he saw was not what he expected. The cloud of smoke disappeared and in its wake stood Kera with tattered and ripped clothes. Blood was dripping from her body and she looked beaten and bruised, but she was still standing.

"Impossible!" Mard Geer shouted. She shouldn't be standing! She should be on the ground almost dead!

Kera panted and stumbled around. She wiped some blood from her mouth while glaring at Mard Geer. "Not… over yet…" She muttered stumbling forward.

Mard Geer growled and sent another vine towards her. Kera quickly summoned a rock wall but the vine broke through causing her to fall back. She hit the ground with closed eyes. _D-Damn it… _she muttered.

Opening her eyes she got back to her feet. It was slow and she was stumbling, but she got back on her feet. She gritted her teeth. "No matter… how hard… you knock… me down… I'll get… back up…"

The King of Darkness growled as he saw her getting back up. "You are one persistent little brat. But no matter, it will only mean that your magic and will is stronger. Which makes our plans even better."

He charged forward and punched right in Kera's stomach. She gasped and fell to her knees clutching her stomach. Mard Geer chuckled. "You won't win this, it's over."

Kera had her eyes closed while she gritted her teeth. _I… I can't… d-defeat him… alone… n-need… my f-friends…_

_**There is a way to get them back. **_

_Crystol! _Kera shouted in her mind. She was so glad to hear her, she had been quiet ever since she was pulled out of the wall by Necrid. _Do it! Whatever it is do it! _

_**There is… a problem. **_

_What is it!? _

_**In your condition… I… don't know… if you'll survive…**_

Kera opened her eyes and looked up. Mard Geer was looking down at her with a sick smile on his face. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes again. _Do it! Just do it! Natsu and the others will find a way to stop him! Just DO IT! _

_**As… as you wish. **_

Mard Geer chuckled. "What are you thinking about? Hm?" He asked. "You're defeated, there's no chance that you'll get out of this."

Suddenly a bright light enveloped around Kera. Her eyes opened and they were now turned into slits. Mard Geer took a step back. "What!? What is this light!?"

Kera glared at Mard Geer. "You'll pay for what you have done. I always keep my promises, especially does that include with ending my enemies."

He growled. "You won't survive yourself!"

The brunette smirked as the light grew brighter. "I don't… care. They will… find a way… to defeat you. I know it." The light grew brighter and brighter before a huge explosion occurred. It wasn't your usual explosion with fire and damage, no this one was an explosion of light. It moved around so fast that it covered the entire cube.

Mard Geer himself was blasted back by this outbreak of this light. Kera was still on the ground, but when the light disappeared she hit the ground without moving at all. Mard Geer growled as he got back on his feet. "That fool of a Dragon! She lied to that damn girl." She muttered.

Looking around he noticed that no one was around, but that would soon change. Looking back at the brunette on the ground he did wonder if she was still alive. In her condition that spell would have killed her.

He walked up to her with a malicious smile on his face. No matter what, he will still get her magic power, even it will be a bit more complicated now. He stretched out his hand to grab her.

Out of nowhere a black fox jumped out and bit into Mard Geer's arm. He yelled out in pain trying to get the animal off of his arm. After a few tries he was able to throw the animal away. "Damn fox!" He shouted.

He turned back to Kera and took his book with the name END on it. "Let's get this over with."

He opened his book and held it out over Kera's body. Even if there was still some life in her left he would be able to get her magic out of her, but if she was dead she would be completely useless. But he had a feeling she would still be hanging on.

A seal appeared under the unconscious body and started to cast out a dark light. Mard Geer smirked. "After so long we will all return to Zeref." He smirked.

Out of nowhere a sword flew through the air and sliced through the book sending it to the ground a few feet away. The seal underneath Kera vanished and no trace of the dark light was to be seen.

Mard Geer turned around wanting to know the source of the sword. But he couldn't see anything except for a white creature slammed into him. He hit the ground and flew a few feet back.

"Don't you even dare try that again!"

He opened his eyes and looked up. In front of Kera stood a white Exceed looking pissed. Archangel gave him a glare. "No one hurts her. Not even you."

Mard Geer laughed. "So the fun begins."

**And that's it! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I will try and get the next chapter up tomorrow but if not I wish you all a Merry Christmas and hope you guys have a wonderful time! **

**Until next time! **


	82. Chapter 82

**Well I didn't update yesterday but I thought why not today, it's Christmas (we celebrate Christmas Eve here in Germany but I do both ;) ) So hope you guys have a good Christmas ;) **

**Alex: Yea sorry, I rarely get to see my brother since he's in the Air Force, but I'm getting back on this story! So Merry Christmas and hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Rez: Nah, she wouldn't do that ;) **

**Chaos: Yep and she's pissed! **

**Lingering will: Oh yes she will! Nothing will stop her till the END.**

**Potatotheumbreon: Yep! And she's going to make sure he won't do anything else! She's mad! **

**Marty: Glad you liked the last chapter and to what magic she was using? I can't say yet ;) But I promise it will be explained later in the story.**

**rea: don't worry about it, I know how school can be annoying sometimes. I'm glad you enjoyed the last few chapters! Merry Christmas! **

* * *

Archangel stood in front of the unconscious brunette glaring down at Mard Geer. They had somehow gotten out of the strange cube. She thought it had something to do with Kera because she got that feeling.

For the last few weeks she wasn't able to protect her friend. She let her get hurt, get captured and let her get tortured, but now she wasn't going to let that happen again. She wasn't sure what he was about to do to Kera but she knew that whatever it was it probably wasn't good at all.

She threw the sword towards the book and successfully threw it away. Mard Geer smirked slightly as he stood up. "So… an Exceed comes to save the day. That's very unusual. Yet that won't stop me."

He thrust his hand forward, vines coming out of the ground. Archangel quickly rolled out of the way towards her sword. She quickly grabbed it and turned around swinging her sword with her, cutting the vines in half.

She stood up straight and pointed the sword at Mard Geer. "You won't get near her again. I vow it on my life."

Mard Geer chuckled. "Well, then you'll be paying with your life very soon." He sent another pack of vines towards her but the white Exceed cut them down again. She quickly jumped back towards Kera and picked her up. She summoned her wings and quickly flew away holding Kera in her hands.

The King of Darkness gritted his teeth. "You're not getting away!" He was about to attack them again but the black fox from before attacked him again. Growling he grabbed the animal and threw it away. The black fox whined as she hit the ground. She got back to her feet and ran away.

The young man gritted his teeth. "Now I will have to start from scratch again. I had her right in front of me!" He took a deep breath and turned around. "No matter, after what she has done she won't be alive anyway. That spell in her condition will kill her if untreated."

* * *

In some other parts of the cube the members of Fairy Tail were all finally free from the spell Alegria. They were back to fighting the demons of Tartarus. In one of those parts Erza woke up and started fighting Minerva again.

"Minerva, you…" Erza started but the woman stopped her by sending an attack towards her.

"Don't call me that! I was reborn as the strongest wizard!" She shouted punching Erza back. The red head jumped from the ground into the air and pulled her leg back wanting to kick Minerva, but before she could, somehow, the two changed places and now Minerva was in the air ready to kick her down.

Erza smashed to the ground while Minerva landed softly on the ground. She smirked. "Come on Erza, is that all you can d…" She stopped as out of nowhere Erza slammed herself into her. The two were flying back but Minerva gritted her teeth. She roared before sending a clawed hand towards her. Erza raised her arm and simply blocked it. Minerva gritted. "I'm… I'm the strongest!" She shouted trying to hit her again but Erza was quicker this time. "Why are you fighting like this!?" She shouted pulling her arm back.

With a hard punch she slammed Minerva to the ground. "Tell me!"

Minerva's eyes flashed open as if she were remembering something. Quickly she jumped up letting out an inhuman roar before hitting Erza in the face real hard. "I have to be strong!" She shouted. "I have to!"

"Minerva wake up!" Erza shouted punching her back hard. Minerva flew back hitting some debris.

Erza stood there with her head slightly down. "I don't agree with everything you have done at the Grand Magic Games. You cheated, you hurt Kera, you caused a lot of trouble. But it was all for Sabertooth? Right?"

Minerva smiled slightly. "I know…"

"Then what is the reason of this fight?" She asked her again.

"I know…" Minerva smiled sadly. She looked up and looked Erza in the eyes. "That's… that's why I want you… to kill me."

Erza looked shocked. Minerva hung her head. "I'm weak, that's why I fell to the darkness." She sighed and shook her head. "I can't live with this body. Go ahead, kill me, I know you want to, especially after what I have done to your sister."

The red head now stood in front of her. "Minerva, you're you, also not even Kera wouldn't want me to kill you, not even she would kill you."

"But I…"

"I'm sure someone wants you to come back. Don't every forget that." Erza told her. "Come on." She said offering her hand.

Footsteps were heard. "Humans…" both girls turned around gaining shocked glances. Erza couldn't believe who she saw. The man with black hair smirked. "Do you like to talk about life and death so much? It's so pathetic." He said with a smirk.

Erza gritted her teeth. "Who are you?" She shouted. _Wait… I heard this voice before. No… he can't be… the King of Hades? Mard Geer!? _

He snorted. "After trying to clean up the garbage around here. I guess I will have to remove it myself. All thanks to that stupid Queen of Dragons."

Erza's eyes went wide. "Kera? What have you done!? Where is she?"

He laughed. "I have to say she is one of the stupidest Dragon Slayers I have ever met. But after what she done to get all members of your pathetic guild back, well… you probably won't see her at all anymore."

"What have you done to her!?" She shouted taking a step forward. Mard Geer smirked at her and moved his hand. Out of nowhere a vine shot out of the ground. Erza saw it in the last minute and tried to dodge it unfortunately she wasn't fast enough. The vine pierced her shoulder and she gritted her teeth.

Mard Geer chuckled. "One down… one to go."

"You bastard! What have you done to Kera!?" She shouted holding her shoulder trying to pull the vine out of her shoulder. Unfortunately it was painful since the thorns were digging into her skin.

The boy looked annoyed and thrust his hand out again. Another vine thrust out of the ground and pierced her other shoulder. Erza cried out in pain, the thorns digging even deeper into her skin.

"Erza!" Minerva shouted shocked herself. Mad Geer chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll be joining her soon enough." He thrust his hand forward again. A blast was sent straight towards Minerva.

Erza saw this and her eyes went wide. "Minerva!"

She smiled softly seeing the attack coming towards her. "Please tell Kera that I'm sorry for everything."

"Minerva no!" Erza shouted trying to get away, but the vines in her shoulder were trapping her, immobilizing her. An explosion surrounded Minerva. Erza tried to look through the cloud of smoke to see if she got away or was still alright.

"Sorry we're late."

Both Erza and Mard Geer looked shocked for a moment. The smoke slowly disappeared and there stood both Sting and Rogue. Sting held Minerva in his arms as they both glared at Mard Geer.

Rogue quickly moved his hands aside. The shadows formed and cut across through the vines that held Erza. She stumbled but gave Rouge her thanks. "What… are you guys doing here?"

Sting glanced down at Minerva who was crying a little. "Kera wrote us a letter. She told us that Minerva joined a dark guild. We searched for the guild and found it ransacked. It took us a while but we were able to find this place. We had a little help though."

"Who?" Erza asked confused.

Both Dragon Slayers smirked. "You'll see soon enough. For now we're taking Minerva back to the guild." Rogue explained.

Mard Geer laughed. "Your guild? The world will end soon enough as will the magic in this world."

Erza gritted her teeth holding her bleeding shoulder. "Yea… Kera mentioned something about more Faces."

He smirked. "And they will all go off in one hour and about 3000 magic pulse bombs will erase all magic from this continent."

Even though she knows what they have planned she still thinks it's shocking.

"Erza go." Sting spoke up. The red head looked shocked. "Stop Face, we got this guy." He said cracking his knuckles. "He also attacked a dear friend and our Queen. He's going to pay dearly."

"But…"

"Just take care of Minerva." He spoke with a smile. "And make sure you find Kera."

Erza was reluctant to go but nodded her head. She picked up Minerva as best as she could without hurting herself. "Just be careful! He's dangerous!"

"We'll be fine." Rogue said with a smirk before both him and Sting charged towards Mard Geer.

* * *

Outside of the cube Archangel was dragging an unconscious Kera. The black fox from earlier was walking behind them looking worried at the brunette. After a while, making sure that no one was following them Archangel laid Kera against a rock.

The white Exceed knelt down and sighed slightly. How was she going to wake her? If she was even alive…

The black fox jumped on Kera and started licking her face. Unfortunately, not like the other times before, the brunette didn't wake up. "I don't think that's going to work." Archangel told the fox.

The little black fox got off and whined slightly. Archangel wasn't quite sure what she should do. She didn't even know what kind of spell she used. She just remembered coming back to the light and she was able to pull herself out. She sensed, or had this feeling that Kera was in trouble and that she was the reason why they were free, so she quickly flew to where she thought she would be.

Luckily she just made it in time.

She could bring her to Wendy… but she wasn't even on this cube anymore. She and Carla flew away to destroy that one Face.

While Archangel was deep in thought on how to get Kera back, the black fox kept her gaze on the brunette's sleeping form, at least she hoped it was sleeping. Out of nowhere a bright light started enveloping around Kera. The black fox jumped up and started nudging the Exceed.

Archangel turned around and was a little shocked to see the light. It grew bright for a moment before dying back down. The Exceed blinked. What had just happened?

Both animals were quiet until a coughing fit broke the silence. Kera started coughing as she sat up from the ground. She clenched at her chest while trying to catch her breath.

"Kera are you alright?" Archangel asked putting both hands on her shoulders.

Kera nodded catching her breath. "Yea… I'm… f-fine…" She coughed.

The black fox jumped up to Kera again and licked her face. The brunette smiled slightly and rubbed the fox's head. "What… happened?" She asked looking around. "Where am I? Wasn't I… fighting Mard Geer?" She wondered.

Turning her head she finally saw Archangel sitting in front of her. Her eyes went wide. "You're alright! You're alive!" She shouted suddenly lunging at her and hugging her to death. Archangel choked slightly but smiled. "Yea, you saved us all."

"Oh my god! It worked!? So are the others alright!?" she kept on asking.

Archangel nodded. "Everyone's alright from the spell, but we still need to finish off these demons."

Kera nodded and stood up. Pain hit her chest and she gasped. Her legs gave away and she hit the floor. Archangel was quickly at her side. "Kera, are you okay?"

"M-My chest… it hurts."

The Exceed looked around. "I don't have water, maybe you could use yours and drink it. Or eat air or something." She suggested.

Kera nodded and tried to summon water

But nothing happened.

She tried to summon water again and still nothing happened. She tried to call upon fire but it didn't work either. "I…" She started to panic. "I can't use my magic!"

"What do you mean?" Archangel asked a little confused. What was she saying?

Kera shook her head trying to summon either one of her elements, but still nothing was popping up. She kept on panicking. "W-What's happening!? Why can't I use my magic!?"

"Just calm down, there has to be an explanation for this. You could simply be out of magic energy." Archangel told her.

The brunette took a deep breath and nodded. "Yea… yea… that's right… I could be out of magic energy. Yea…" she muttered looking at her hands. The black fox licked her cheek again.

Kera smiled and remembered one thing. "Even though I don't have any magic I can still be helpful. I can get to the control room and disable Face. I don't need magic for that. Just hope nobody will be there." She muttered.

Archangel smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be at your side so if someone is there I'll keep them busy so you can disable it."

Kera smirked at her. "It's been a while since we worked as a team."

**And that's it for today. I'm not going to say much except that I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think about it. Other than that I wish you all a Merry Christmas.**

**Until next time! **


	83. Chapter 83

**Sorry again for the wait, but yea, my brother and family time, hardly have those here since everyone lives like miles away. Anyway, for a few days I have some time to write and I'll take it! So hope you guys are in for another chapter! This one will probably be a surprise for some of you ;) Well I'll stop talking and let you guys get to reading! And I hope you all had a great Christmas! **

**Alex: That's great to hear. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well, but somehow I know you will enjoy it ;)**

**Rez: Glad you like it! **

**lingering will: Wow, thanks! Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**chaos: Glad to hear it! **

**Dark impetus: Thanks! **

**Marty: Great to hear you enjoyed it, and with Kera? Well... you'll just have to wait. Until then have fun with this chapter!  
**

**rea: Yea she's back! And she's ready for some action! **

* * *

Walking through the destroyed hallway of the cube were two wizards. Erza was walking down the hall helping Minerva to walk. She had her arm slung around her shoulder as they kept on walking, trying to find the control room.

The red head looked around. "Do you have any idea where the control room is?"

Minerva sighed as she slumped against Erza's shoulder. Both of her shoulders were still bleeding but she didn't mind at all. "It's a little hard with everything destroyed."

They looked around the place. Erza closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _I hope Kera is alright… I'm worried about her, but I don't know what to do. We need to stop Face but I also need to find her… _

_I wish there was someone or something that could lead me to her. _

Out of nowhere she got this strange sense of feeling. She blinked as she stopped for a moment. Minerva gave her a strange look. The red head looked around and somehow felt she had to go down this way.

But why… she had no idea.

Neither Erza or Minerva said a word as the red head walked down the hall.

It took them a while but they arrived at the control room in a few minutes. The place itself was destroyed as well. Erza looked around. "So this is the control room?" she wondered looking around.

Both girls heard typing noises. Minerva looked ahead and her eyes went wide. "Erza look!"

Ahead of them they both saw the Ex-Chairman typing across the keyboard of the Archive. Immediately Erza dashes forward. "Stop don't!" She shouted running towards him. "You have to stop Face!"

Before she could reach the Ex-Chairman her body started ignoring her commands. She couldn't move at all. She tried moving again but nothing was working. "My body… won't listen." She gritted her teeth. What was going on?

She suddenly grabbed her own neck without her wanting to. Her body was acting on its own accord! "What…" She closed her eyes. This wasn't happening. Why wasn't her god damn body reacting how she wanted to!?

Minerva was at the same predicament. She was on the floor, not able to move at all either.

"It's my magic, Macro." A voice spoke up. Turning her head as best she could she saw two figures she really didn't want to meet at the moment.

Sayla and Kyouka

Kyouka smirked towards Erza. "Don't kill her just yet, she's mine."

Erza gritted her teeth. "How…" She spluttered out.

Sayla smirked as she took a step forward. "Even though the Ex-Chairman's dead I can still use my magic to control him. I can't do it as well as Keith can but it still works."

Kyouka chuckled. "With the Chairman's clearance level we can activate all 3000 Face's."

Erza gritted her teeth. They couldn't let this happen. If they were able to activate Face then they would be in serious trouble. But how could she do anything if she couldn't even move!?

Sayla lowered her head and smirked. "Your journey ends here."

Kyouka smirked as she glared at Erza. "So how does it feel not being able to move Erza? Doesn't it remind you of being tortured in our little room?"

Erza fell to her knees still holding her neck. Her body wasn't responding to anything she said! Damn it, Sayla and her god damn magic! Kyouka grinned like a madman as she looked down at Erza. "Come on, entertain me more. I want to see you _beg_."

Running was heard. Turning around Sayla tried to find what the running was heard but out of nowhere she was thrown back with immense power.

"Mira!" Erza shouted surprised. The white haired woman fell to the floor with a grunt. "S-Sorry… t-that's all I can do… w-with the power I got."

Kyouka snarled. "Why you little… agh!" Something bit her in the back leg. She turned around ready to kill whatever bit her, but she was hit in the head real hard. She cried out in pain slightly falling to the ground.

"Damn… just in time…"

Everyone turned around and couldn't believe what they saw. Erza couldn't believe it the most.

"Kera?"

The brunette stood over Kyouka with a steel pipe in her hands, behind her Archangel stood there with a sword and right beside them was a black fox. Kera sighed slightly. "That's what you get for picking on Fairy Tail." She sneered slightly at the end.

Erza immediately ran over to the brunette and hugged her tightly. "Oh god you're alright. I'm so glad." She told her.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch…" Kera muttered. Immediately the red head let her go but then pain ran through her shoulders. "Ow…" She muttered. Both girls looked at each other and started laughing.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Erza told her giving her the most softest smile ever.

Kera nodded. She noticed her bleeding shoulders and her eyes went wide. "Oh my god, what happened to you!?" She asked carefully putting a hand on one of her shoulders.

"It's a long story." Erza sighed.

The brunette smiled but it soon vanished when a hand clapped around her neck. Her entire body was pulled up into the air. Kyouka stood there with a pissed off look. "You insolent little fool. You're going to pay for that."

Kera gritted her teeth as she tried to pull her claws away from her neck but nothing would work. "Ha…" She laughed. "Since Sayla's magic is gone now… she lost her command over the Ex-Chairman! Your plan has failed!" She laughed.

Archangel looked over at the control panel. "Uh Kera…" She muttered.

Kyouka smirked and Kera feared the worst part. Turning her head as best she could she saw the control panel and that Face was activated. "No…" She muttered.

The Demon smirked. "I'm going to crush your little neck."

"No you won't!" Erza yelled slamming into Kyouka's body. Kera hit the ground with a thud. She gritted her teeth, but slowly got back on her feet trying to ignore all the pain on her body.

The red head helped her in the last few steps. "Come on Kera. We can beat her."

"No… I can't…" She muttered while struggling slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't… I can't use magic." She admitted with a sigh of defeat. Erza's eyes went wide. "What do you mean you can't use magic!? What's wrong? Are you…"

Kera shook her head. "I… I don't know, I… ever since I woke up I can't use any magic. I don't know why but I'm guessing it's because I'm low on magic energy. At least I hope…" She muttered the last part.

"Uh guys." Archangel called. They all turned around and saw Kyouka standing by Sayla and some strange power was surrounding both of them. Minerva gritted her teeth. "She's absorbing her power. That's… not good."

Erza stood up straighter glaring at Kyouka. "Erza please you have to stop her!" Mira shouted from the ground.

The red head looked behind her to glance at Kera. She sighed and looked her deep in the eyes. "Try and stop her, she knows the most. I will do my best and stop the timer or see if I can destroy it by this console. Hibiki taught me a few things."

Erza nodded. "Alright, but be careful."

She smirked. "Don't worry, I got Archangel and our little friend here to protect me." She said petting the black fox on the head.

Erza looked at Kera a few seconds until a light surrounded her. Kera had to look away slightly from the blinding light, but soon Erza stood there in her Armadura Armor. She looked the brunette dead in the eyes. "Be safe." She told her simply.

Kera nodded. "You be safe as well, I'll help as best I can."

Kyouka laughed as she stood up. "You're already too late!"

Erza gritted her teeth as she turned around. She tightened her grip on her sword before charging towards her. "I will stop you!" She shouted.

Not even a second later after Erza charged, Kera immediately got to work on the console to try and deactivate Face or somehow find a self destruct button. Villains usually had them… right?

Erza yelled as the two clashed. Kyouka smirked at her. "Surprising to see you this strong. After all you went through." She chuckled. The red head growled slightly before slashing at her again, sending her sword across her stomach.

Kyouka jumped out of the way but quickly charged back in. She sent her talons at her but Erza blocked it with ease. The Demon sent her talons forward again, but the red head dodged by side stepping. In that moment Kyouka slashed at a pillar and sent the debris towards Erza.

The red head grabbed her sword and cut through the stone. She slid through the debris as if she were sliding on water and quickly kicked Kyouka in the stomach, sending her back to the ground.

"Gah!" Kyouka cried out in pain as Erza slashed at her, running passed her.

Kera was watching the battle with astonishing eyes. "Amazing…" She muttered slightly with a smile. Out of nowhere pain assaulted her chest and she let out a grunt. Immediately Archangel was at her side. "Are you okay?"

The brunette nodded holding up a hand to tell her that she was fine. "Yea… I'm good." She raised her head and looked back at the console. She couldn't watch Erza's fight at the moment. She had to find a way to deactivate this countdown. The entire world depended on that.

She continued on typing across the keyboard trying to find some solution but she still held an ear out for the conversation Erza and Kyouka might have had.

But it wasn't the part where Kyouka told Erza that she was like them a little bit that caught her attention. No it was whispering that caught her attention. A ripping pain through her heart and she cried out in pain. Everyone looked at her in shock.

Archangel and the black fox were back at her side. "Kera!? Kera speak to me!" Archangel demanded. Kera hit the ground and her eyes went wide. Her breathing getting harder and her eyes starting to flicker between normal and those of a Dragons.

They noticed that Crystol was trying to come out, but why!?

"Kera!" Erza shouted seeing her on the ground. She was about to run to her but her voice stopped her.

"_**H-He's h-here." **_

Erza's eyes went wide. "No way…" She took a step back. Kera only reacted like this once. And once was enough. There was only one reason why she would be like this. "Acnologia."

"What!?" Kyouka asked shocked herself.

A loud roar ripped through the air and Kera cried out in pain holding her head. Everyone else was suddenly knocked off of their feet when a loud explosion occurred and dust cleared the entire room.

When it subsided everyone tried to figure out what was going on. It didn't last them long to figure it out because a humongous hand crashed through the ceiling and onto the ground right in front of everyone.

Everyone was shocked to see it was a black hand with blue marking son it. The hand went back and in its wake stood a enormous Dragon in it's wake.

Acnologia.

He looked down at the scared wizards on the floor. His eyes wandered over every one of them until they landed on Kera. Acnologia smirked. _**"Finally, I have found you." **_

To others the voice sounded like a roar, but to Kera it sounded like a simple English sentence. She gritted her teeth as she looked up at him. "W-What… d-do you want… with me?" She asked while giving the Dragon a heated glare.

He moved back and smirked. _**"To become King, I will have to remove the resident Queen." **_He smirked. His mouth opened and energy started collecting. Everyone's eyes went wide and Kera knew what was going to happen.

He was going to kill everyone just to get to her…

"Move! Everyone leave now!" Kera shouted trying to get up to at least stop Acnologia from firing but she still couldn't use any magic.

"KERA!" Mira and Erza shouted knowing as well what was going to happen.

Acnologia was ready to fire at them, but out of nowhere something crashed right into him sending the attack right into the air.

"_**YOU WILL NOT HARM MY DAUGHTER!" **_

Kera's eyes went wide as she heard that voice. Looking up through the hole she saw a beautiful white Dragon standing over the entrance. Her eyes sparkling slightly, but Kera knew who this was. She knew exactly, from the look, her smell and her voice…

"Mom?" She asked in a whisper.

**And that's it! I know it's a mean cliffhanger. But tell me what you guys think! Kayeleth has arrived and stopped Acnologia. Can Kera stop the countdown? Will Erza beat Kyouka? Will the world be doomed!? Heh, so many questions, but anyway hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Until next time! **


	84. Chapter 84

**Okay guys, here's the next chapter! Probably one of the important one in this story ;) Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There's finally some action in this one! Besides the obvious here, I hope you guys will have a great New Year! Happy Celebration! **

**Rez: Well let's see if she can stop this.**

**Chaos: Hehe, sorry about that ;) **

**Dark impetus: Yup! Kayeleth won't let anyone harm her daughter again. She's going to kick Acnologia's ass! **

**Lingering will: Haha, yea! **

**NightmareTheFoxWitch: Well hope it was a good surprise ;) **

**Mayawong: Yea it was cute wasn't it **

**Alex: Don't worry there will be a fight between the Dragons ;) As for Natsu and the others, just wait another chapter and maybe you'll see them again **

**Marty: Yep a Dragon fight is incoming. And I'm glad I changed it in a good way ;) Well hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Kera stood there shocked as she glanced up at the destroyed ceiling. There stood a beautiful white Dragon and she knows it was her mother. It was Kayeleth. But how? She… she turned into a Dragon?

"Mom…" She whispered again.

The white Dragon looked down at her. _**"Are you alright?" **_

"Mom… how… you…" Out of nowhere Kayeleth was smashed away by Acnologia. Kera's eyes went wide. "MOM!?"

"_**Make sure you deactivate that countdown! Without it we all die Kera!" **_Kayeleth shouted as she pushed Acnologia back.

Archangel helped Kera back on her feet. "Kera are you alright?" She nodded her head. "Yea…" She muttered. Without thinking she turned back to the console. She started typing across the keyboard trying to find a way to stop this damn thing.

She turned her head back at Erza. "Keep her occupied! I…" She stopped when a form flew right over her. Her eyes went wide when she saw Kyouka latch onto the giant Lacrima in the middle of the room. "What the…" She shouted shocked.

Kyouka yelled as loads of markers flew around the room. A light surrounded Kyouka as she smirked at them. "Organic Link complete." She said calmly.

Kera, Erza and Archangel grew worried. Immediately Kera ran to the console again and started typing around. She had to stop the countdown before Kyouka done some something even worse.

The Demon chuckled as she stood up from the Lacrima. "Now I'm one with Face's activation console."

Kera noticed the timer and cursed. "Shit! It's speeding up!" She shouted.

"What!?" Archangel and Erza shouted in shock.

Kyouka chuckled as she glared at Erza. "The situation for you has become very simple. Kill me and you'll stop Face."

Kera kept on typing, finding a way to stop Face quicker before the timer ran out. The black fox tried to help her as best as she could, but in truth the animal couldn't do anything.

Erza looked up at Kyouka. "You're really confident of yourself. You think that you can't lose? You even implying it is ridiculous."

"Indeed, it seems you're still ignorant as well." She quickly moved with immense speed towards Erza, but when she dashed from the giant Lacrima she hit Kera on the way causing her to scream out in pain.

"KERA!" Erza shouted but quickly had to raise her sword to block Kyouka's attack, but in surprise she was able to break her sword and armor while giving her a nasty injury.

Archangel and the black fox quickly ran to the downed brunette. She was grasping her side where Kyouka had cut her. It was so suddenly and out of nowhere that she didn't have any time to dodge. "Shit…" The white Exceed muttered out as she tried to help Kera.

The brunette groaned. "H-Help… me… u-up." She tried to move but pain coursed through her body. Archangel quickly help her sit up. "Take it easy."

"C-Console…" She stuttered. "N-Need… t-to… g-get… t-to… c-console."

"You're injured!" Archangel told her. "You can't…"

"I have to stop the countdown!" She snapped at her already halfway up by herself. She put a hand on the console and tried to push herself up but it was difficult. "The timer's… speeding up…" She muttered glancing up at the number seeing that it sprang from 32 to 21 minutes.

Sighing Archangel nodded. She helped her back on her feet and steadied her while Kera continued to type on the console. She had to at least try and stop it.

* * *

Kayeleth slammed herself against Acnologia sending him crashing to the ground. She then quickly blasted at him. Acnologia took the hit and then quickly got back up to his feet. He flew up into the air. _**"Fight me! I am the true King of the Dragons!" **_He shouted.

Kayeleth gritted her teeth. _**"Acnologia you are a disgrace to the Dragons! I should have dealt with you when I had the chance!" **_

"_**But you didn't! And that makes you weak! You and your damn little daughter don't deserve to bear the name Queen of Dragons!" **_Acnologia sneered slashing at Kayeleth.

The white Dragon roared before tackling Acnologia again and smashing him to the ground. She slashed at his face but the black Dragon was quicker and bit in her neck. She let out a roar of pain trying to get out of his grasp.

Acnologia smirked before plunging his claw into her chest. Kayeleth cried out in pain and threw him off of her. The black Dragon smirked as he stood up as did Kayeleth. She looked down at her chest and noticed blood dripping down. She growled.

The black Dragon laughed. _**"You cannot even fight! The ruler of the Dragons should be able to fight! You are just worthless! Just like your daughter!" **_

"_**Do NOT speak of her like that!" **_She shouted slashing at him. A cut formed across his face and Acnologia hissed. _**"How dare you!" **_He shouted.

"_**No how dare you! I do not care how you speak of me, but my daughter you will not harm or sully." **_Kayeleth sneered.

Acnologia glared at her. _**"You left! What kind of Queen does that!?" **_

"_**I left from the treatment! I didn't leave the duty of being a Queen! And anyway, you're the only one I have to deal with at the moment! Because of you there is chaos in this world!" **_Kayeleth opened her wings and flapped them, rising into the air. Acnologia knew what she was about to do and quickly interfered. He shot a blast towards her making her dodge the attack. In that moment he took his chance.

With immense speed he dashed towards Kayeleth knocking her out of the sky. The two crashed to the ground and started fighting. Ancologia was able to pin the white Dragon to the ground. He stood above her and smirked. _**"Pathetic, truly pathetic. Seeing you in my hand. I can finally be rid of you. And after I am finished with you, your daughter will be next." **_

"_**Don't you even DARE lay a finger on her!" **_Kayeleth shouted in rage. She tried getting out but Acnologia had her pinned down. He laughed. _**"You won't have a say in that very soon." **_He raised his claw ready to finish her off.

Kayeleth tried to blast at him but Acnologia easily dodged it. The white Dragon gritted her teeth as she saw the claw ready to come down. _I cannot fail Kera, not again. _

A red mass threw the black Dragon away from Kayeleth. _**"You will not harm our Queen!" **_

Kayeleth looked up and couldn't believe what she was seeing. A red Dragon was standing above Acnologia. A familiar red Dragon.

"_**Igneel." **_

* * *

"I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" Kyouka shouted sending a claw straight towards the red head.

Erza, in her Blackwing Armor, dodged the attacked and swiped her sword towards Kyouka. The Demon raised her claws to block the attack. "You will not win. I am using my Reinforcement Curse. With each second that passes I will get stronger, meaning I am ubeatable."

She grabbed a pillar and sent it towards Erza. "I have shortened my lifespan with this, but it will just mean I will return to Zeref!" She shouted.

"You chose to die!?" Erza shouted changing into her Heaven's Wheel armor after dodging the pillar. "You just gave up!? You could have fought with your comrades but you give up just like that!?" She shouted trying to charge towards Kyouka.

"BE QUIET!" Kyouka shouted. A massive aura of power was released from the Demon. It spread and engulfed Erza with her. "What the…" She muttered. The power turned into vines and they spread out towards everyone.

Erza, Mira, Kera, Minerva and Archangel were caught in the strange energy like vines that snared around them. Everyone screamed out as pain littered their body. Kera hit the panel before collapsing to the floor with Archangel. It had hurt like hell.

Erza collapsed to the ground. "Ugh…"

Kyouka walked over to her with a smirk. "Does it hurt?" She asked with a smile. "I increased your sensitivity to pain. So much that even the blowing of the wind will cause you agony."

She chuckled glancing at the squirming brunette. "Unfortunately I couldn't restrain my power so my curse also affects other people. Maybe I'm going to let your sister squirm a bit as well."

"N-No!" Erza gritted her teeth as she struggled feeling the pain of the wind. It was true, it was causing her so much pain.

Kyouka raised an eyebrow at her before smirking. She then blew some wind at her.

Erza's eyes went wide and she screamed out in pain. The pain was unimaginable and terrible. She screamed so loud that the others flinched. Kera saw this and gritted her teeth. "E-Erza…" She muttered.

She tried moving but it was painful. But she also had to help Erza.

Kyouka smirked and slammed her foot on Erza's stomach. The red head let out an animalistic scream that ripped through the room. Kera flinched hearing her voice. She had to help. Looking up at the timer she noticed there were 18 minutes left. They had to hurry up.

Kyouka smirked down at her. "This really does remind me of that torture chamber. Oh how you screamed down there."

Erza breathed hard as she let out whimpers of pain.

Kyouka grabbed part of her armor and smirked. "Armor does not look good on you at all. You have such nice skin."

"Stop it!" Kera screamed as she struggled to crawl over to them. It was painful and torture but she can't let Kyouka torture Erza likes this.

Minerva gritted her teeth as well. _Is this the end? Will Erza die? _She glanced at the crawling brunette and smiled softly. _Not if Kera is here._

Kyouka chuckled at Erza who was now just in her ripped underwear. "These are your last moments in the living Erza. But before you go you should feel more despair."

Before she could do anything thought someone tackled Kyouka to the ground. The Demon grunted but looking up she laughed. "Do you really think that will work?"

Kera was on top of her gritting her teeth. "You… w-won't… hurt… her…"

Kyouka kept on laughing. "You truly believe that!? Why, then I'll allow you to feel her pain as well!" With that she grabbed her neck and threw her to the ground. Kera screamed out in pain trying to get out. The Demon smirked. "What!? Won't use your magic?"

The brunette gritted her teeth as she glared up at Kyouka. "S-Screw… y-you."

Kyouka chuckled before punching Kera in the stomach. She cried out in pain, tears falling from her eyes. Erza gritted her teeth. "N-No…" She murmured.

The Demon glanced at her. "Oh so you don't want me to hurt her?" She chuckled and walked back over to her. "Well take a good look at her, because she will be the last thing you see when I take your eyesight away." She laughed.

Erza glanced over at Kera. The two locked eyes and the red head saw her vision already getting dark. "I-I'm sorry… Kera… I love you."

"It's okay… I love you too." She whispered to her a tear falling to the ground.

"Aw sweet." Kyouka chuckled looking between the two. "Now let's continue." She said looking down at Erza. "Next I'll take your hands… your tongue and nose… and of course, as always last, your ears, remember Scarlet. These will be the last words you will ever hear again." With that Kyouka successfully took away all of Erza's senses.

She was now floating in a sea of darkness not able to hear, touch, smell or see…

Kera felt more tears falling from her eyes. Kyouka on the other hand burst out laughing as she saw the success. "This is my victory! I've taken away all of your futures! Even if I had to sacrifice my soul for it!" She shouted.

She slammed her feet against Erza's head. "But it won't kill you! Oh no! You'll live a life worse than hell! The Underworld King will turn you into his own puppet! You'll watch as your heart and mind is torn away from you bit by bit as time passes!" Kyouka kept on cackling like a maniac.

"M-Monster!" Kera shouted while tears fell from her eyes. "You're a damn monster!"

Kyouka chuckled as she turned her head towards the brunette. "Oh? Mad that I ruined your sisters life? Don't worry, you'll be joining her soon enough, but I think Mard Geer himself would love to play with you."

She walked over to her and picked the brunette up by her neck. Kera tried to fight back but the mad Demon had the upper hand. "So… how should we start? Crack a few bones? Hm, but where do I start!? Maybe with your arms… or your legs so you won't be able to crawl away." She chuckled eyeing her down.

"No…"

Both Kera and Kyouka looked shocked. Turning their heads they looked down at Erza.

She started to move. "No matter… what you… take from me…" She muttered getting on her knees before slowly getting on her feet. "You'll never take away the light that shines my path…"

Kera couldn't believe it… she was standing… she was standing up from all that torture!? She had all five of her senses robbed from her and she's still standing!? "Erza…"

"This can't be…" Kyouka muttered still holding Kera in her grasp.

The red head breathed hard. "Even if I can't see, or hear, there's still a light inside of me… and there's one thing… I will never let you do…" She took a deep breath and a light surrounded her. She had changed into her pants and cloth covering her chest.

With immense strength she gave Kyouka an uppercut. "NOBODY HURTS MY SISTER OR FAMILY! I NEVER BREAK MY PROMISES!" She shouted. "THIS ISN'T EVEN WORTHY OF BEING CALLED PAIN!"

Kyouka had dropped Kera as she hit the ground. "Impossible! You shouldn't be able to stand!"

Kera smiled at the red head standing on her feet. "Erza…"

**I'm going to stop right here, because the rest is in the other chapter. So hope you guys enjoyed it and let me know what you think! Also have fun celebrating the New Year! Enjoy! **

**Until next time! **


	85. Chapter 85

**Sorry guys for the long wait. A lot's been happening and I still want to hang out with my brother, so I apologize for the wait. But I was able to finish this chapter today so I hope you guys will enjoy it. **

**Alex: Erza is definitely amazing and what she did... wow. Anyway, I'm so glad that I caught her spirit. Things will be very interesting from here. This is were I took my own path completely ;) **

**Rez: I know ;) I try to be good, but it's so hard! **

**Chaos: Speechless? Hehe... **

**dark impetus: In this moment yea, but it won't last forever **

**Lingering will: I always had something with the Fire Pokemon so I really love them, but my favorite... hm... I have to say... Arcanine and behind that Ninetails and Rapidash **

**rea: I'm glad you like it! I try my best. Also I hope you have a good year ;) **

**Guest: Glad you loved it **

**Marty: Well good to hear that it's more interesting than the manga. Also I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed the chapter, hope this one will be good as well and there's more Dragons in this chapter! **

**CoolKat422: That's great to hear! I hope this chapter will be as good as the rest you already have read. **

* * *

Kera looked up from the ground at the red headed mage that was remarkably standing on her own two feet. She couldn't believe that Erza was still standing. All of her senses were taken from her. She couldn't see, hear, feel, smell, even surrounding in that black pool of darkness she was still fighting for the light.

Fighting for her and her family.

Kyouka gritted her teeth. "You shouldn't be able to stand!"

Erza roared before slamming her knee into her. Kyouka cried out in pain as she was thrown back. Even when her sense of pain was heightened to almost the maximum she was still fighting Kyouka. Actually they were all shocked to see that Erza _could_ still fight. Or even _find _Kyouka.

Minerva was confused. "How is she able to fight?"

Kera smirked as she felt the black fox licking her face worried about her. Archangel smiled. "The only explanation would be that Erza's using her sixth or even seventh sense. The sense when all five of her other senses are taken."

"Forget the explanation." Kera told her. "It's just easy to say that's she's Erza and that's how she's able to do it."

Erza punched Kyouka hard sending her back to the ground. Her fist raged with pain but Erza ignored it.

Kyouka roared as she sat up. "Damn you!" She screamed.

The timer on the console turned from 8 minutes down 5 minutes. Minerva's eyes went wide. "Damn it! Erza the time! You have too."

"It's no use!" Kera shouted crawling back to the console. "She can't hear you, but… I think… I can…" She kept on crawling back to the console, it took a bit but she was almost there, but a loud scream ripped through her heart.

She turned around and saw Kyouka slashing at Erza. Since the red head couldn't see the attack coming she couldn't dodge it. She took the full impact and let out an animalistic scream.

"Erza!" Kera shouted. What should she do? Help Erza or stop the timer? Damn it what should she do!?

"A mere human like you doing this to a Demon like me!?" Kyouka shouted slashing at her with her claws again. Erza cried out in pain again. Kera finally made up her decision. She had to help Erza. She couldn't fight her like this. She herself didn't have magic but she didn't care.

But before she could get up on her knees with all of her power she heard a voice that surprised her. "Kera! Stop the timer! Forget about me! I got this!" She shouted while taking another attack from Kyouka.

The brunette sat there frozen on the spot. She couldn't hear or see but knew _exactly _what she wanted to do. Gritting her teeth she turned back around and headed to the console.

At that moment Kyouka sent another attack towards Erza, but this time surprising the Demon she charged towards her and ducked under her attack. With a lot of strength she kicked Kyouka in the head sending her back again.

Meanwhile Kera was trying to pull herself up the console. It took her a few seconds but she was there. She just had to block out all of the pain, just like Erza was doing. If she was able to fight without all of her five senses, well damn, she can ignore a little pain and get up on her feet!

Immediately she started typing on the panel trying to stop the timer, ignoring the pain even the typing caused her. Damn Kyouka and her heightening their sense of pain. Looking up at the timer she noticed there were only two minutes left. "Crap…" She muttered. She really wished someone who actually knew what they were doing was here to do this.

While Kyouka was stumbling back Erza took the time and summoned one of her swords. In one quick movement she dashed forward cutting through Kyouka sending her to the ground.

She had finally beaten the Demon.

Kera looked up at the timer and her eyes went wide. The timer jumped down to 41 seconds. "Shit!" Kera cursed. She probably had to actually kill Kyouka for the timer to stop!

She turned around to glance at Erza, but saw her collapsing to the ground one of her swords flying into the air. "Erza!" She shouted trying to run for the sword but pain shot up through her whole body and she crashed to the ground. The timer jumped down to 25 seconds.

Minerva moved, taking all the pain before dashing forward. She grabbed the sword and quickly stabbed it through Kyouka as hard as she could. She was panting hard and looked down at the Demon to find a strange surprise. "She's… smiling."

"NO!"

Minerva turned around to see Kera in front of the timer and the number.

It was 0

They were too late.

Kera looked up at the timer in disbelief. "No… we… we can't be… too late… no…" She kept on muttering. She can't have failed Kayeleth, she can't have failed all the Dragons. All of them were going to die…

A roar was heard and the brunette snapped her eyes up into the sky. She could see _three _Dragons fighting. One was Kayeleth and the other Acnologia, but the third one… it was a red Dragon.

_**Kera**_

The brunette blinked hearing that voice in her head. _M-Mom? _She asked. How was this… how was she able to hear Kayeleth in her head?

_**Listen closely. I need you to do me a favor. Find the book END for me. **_

_What? But… why do you need that? I can't even fight! I don't have any magic I… _She started to panic. Why should she go after Mard Geer who had the book without any magic!? Was she crazy?

_**I know, that is why I want you to get that book, so I can give you your magic back! It's the key to everything! Please Kera, I know I have failed you a lot of times but please just do this one thing for me.**_

_My magic? So… so Mard Geer…_

_**He has your magic, yes. Whatever happened he was able to steal your magic but not your soul. Thank god for that as well.**_

Kera closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She nodded her head which caused several confused people to look at her strangely. "I'll do it…" She muttered.

Putting a hand on the console she tried pushing herself back up on her feet.

_**Thank you**_

Kera stumbled around as she walked down the hall. Erza looked up to see the brunette walking passed her. "K-Kera… w-where… are you… g-going?"

The brunette stopped and looked over at her. "You protect me and our family… by fighting Kyouka… now… it's my turn." She stated walking down the hallway.

"Kera…" Erza muttered trying to get up but she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Kera's face. For a moment fighting Kyouka, she really thought that she wasn't able to see that face again. "Rest Erza… you already done enough." She smiled at her sister. "Everything's going to be over soon."

"I… I c-can help…" Erza muttered trying to get back on her feet but again Kera pushed her down. "Take it easy Erza. I'll be fine. Like I said, it's my turn now to protect our family."

The red head smiled up at her. "I know… but… I still want to help you… you're my sister."

"But you're injured." Kera told her again. With that she saw Erza shuffling around before getting back to her feet. She stood there for a few seconds before wobbling around. Kera quickly caught her before she hit the ground again. The red head chuckled. "Sorry… you're not getting… rid of me."

Kera smirked and lowered her head. "You really are stubborn."

"Someone has to be… so you won't… do stupid things." Erza chuckled.

She raised an eyebrow. "Stupid? Who decided to fight the impossible? With no senses at all?"

Erza lowered her head and took a deep breath. "Believe me… that was… the scariest thing I went through."

"Really?" She asked.

She nodded. "Yea, because I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to see you or the others ever again."

Kera smiled softly and laid her head against Erza's. "Don't you worry, I'm not going anywhere." Erza chuckled slightly. "I know, it's stupid."

"No it's not. I understand perfectly. You were scared to lose your friends and family. I know how that feels like." She said looking into the red heads eyes. Seeing the fear in Erza's eyes wasn't something she saw often. It was a rare sight actually, but she knew how it felt to be scared to lose your friends and family.

Erza sighed. "Well now I know how you felt back then... I'm sorry if I wasn't the greatest sister… to help you with that." She told her glancing the brunette in the eyes.

"Are you kidding? You helped me a lot! If it weren't for you I wouldn't be standing here!" Kera told her keeping Erza's weight still on her shoulder.

The red head closed her eyes. "Fine… now let's deal with this."

Kera moved her around a bit. "Yea… about that." Her head was suddenly at Erza's ears. "I'm sorry for this." She whispered before punching Erza in the gut hard. The red head gasped out in pain before she hit the ground.

The brunette wiped her tears away as she glanced down at the unconscious red head. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you get hurt anymore. Let me handle this."

She glanced behind herself and looked at Archangel. The white Exceed was confused as to why she done this. "Make sure Erza's fine. She's really beaten up."

"What are you going to do?" She asked getting back on her feet.

She took a deep breath. "What a Queen is supposed to do." She stated simply before motioning to the black fox to follow her. The animal happily jumped up and ran up to her.

* * *

Outside the Dragons were still fighting. Igneel smashed himself against Acnologia sending him crashing to the ground. Kayeleth quickly flew towards the downed Acnologia wanting to finish him off once and for all.

She hoped that Kera would get the book from Mard Geer. She felt it. The power, Kera's magic, it was not where it was supposed to be. Though she was glad that he didn't get her soul. He must have been able to start the ritual that would have taken her magic and soul. Luckily it was interrupted.

At least that's what she thought.

Acnologia shot Kayeleth with one of his blast. The white Dragon was momentarily distracted and the black Dragon took this chance to hit her hard. Kayeleth gasped out in pain but quickly pushed Acnologia back.

She jumped up and in that moment Igneel fired a blast of fire towards Achnologia. Igneel flew back and glanced at the black Dragon. _**"Stand down Achnologia, you will not win." **_

Acnologia stood up and glared at both Dragons. _**"No! I will become King! No matter what it takes!" **_He charged forward and hit Kayeleth. The two hit the ground and started rolling around. Both Dragons tried to scratch the other one or even bite. Kayeleth was able to scratch Acnologia across the face, but he quickly retaliated by biting on her arm.

Kayeleth roared out in pain. Achnologia grinned and smashed her head into the ground. He leaned his head down to hers. _**"It's time that a real King rises." **_

Before he could sink his claws into her throat Igneel smashed him away again. Acnologia crashed through several rocks, the debris trapping him slightly.

Igneel quickly checked on Kayeleth. He saw her injured arm and grew worried. _**"My Queen you…" **_

"_**Don't…" **_Kayeleth told him getting back up without using her right arm. _**"I am fine." **_

"_**You need to rest." **_Igneel told her. _**"I can hold him. My son is fighting Mard Geer as we speak and I believe your daughter is looking for the book." **_

"_**I will not let you fight him alone." **_Kayeleth said with a strong voice as she stood up. _**"I am responsible for him, I will deal with him." **_

"_**It was not your fault your Majesty." **_

"_**Yes it was!" **_Igneel was shocked to hear her snap at him like that. He lowered his head and shook it slightly. Kayeleth ignored him and flew up into the sky followed by the red Dragon. _**"I have done a mistake and I will make sure he will pay for this." **_

Igneed narrowed his eyes at her. _**"With all due respect my Queen, you cannot fight him on your own. You are injured and he is too powerful. You need to stay alive for your daughter and…" **_

"_**I failed my daughter!" **_Kayeleth shouted again. She looked deep into Igneel's eyes. The other Dragon could feel her pain, feel the guilt she was having. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened but he knew, he could _feel _that she was guilty about it. _**"Please… please Igneel… let me do this." **_

He sighed and lowered his head. _**"Very well… anything for you Kayeleth." **_

Kayeleth smiled at him. _**"Thank you… my friend."**_

**And there you have it! Hope you guys enjoyed it! More fighting in the next chapter! Tell me what you guys thought about it! **

**Until next time! **


	86. Chapter 86

**I'm back guys! Whoo! I finished two of my major tests last week and I'm finally off for the rest of the month. Well... I still have to write my third test on Wednesday but that's going to be easy, don't have to study for that one. So now I have time to write more chapters! **

**Hope you guys are still around and didn't ditch me or this story. And I also hope this chapter will be some sort of comeback for me and that you guys will enjoy it. So go ahead and read on! **

**And now for some fun and silly information: With this story and the other story 'The Elemental Dragon Slayer' this is the 132nd chapter all together. I can't believe I wrote 132 chapters! Holy crap! Also I started with the next story 'The Dragon Hunt', an original arc, and got a few chapters in there as well. Well I think I talked enough now so I'll just let you guys read the chapter you have all been waiting for so long. **

**Enjoy! **

**Rez: Thanks! **

**Chaos: Yea she did, but you know there is no other way to stop her ;) **

**Dark impetus: Yep! It's not over yet! **

**Lingering will: Oh yes and there's still a few things to come **

**Alex: I'm so happy to hear that you love this fanfiction and I can't tell you how much I love you for that! And I hope this one week hiatus won't stop you from reading this further! And in this chapter we will see if Kera can get the book or not ;) **

**Guest: I am still going to keep on writing Family, I just had to stop everything because I had to study for some tests, but there will be a new chapter for it coming soon, so don't worry. **

**Marty: Yea Kayeleth is feeling really guilty for what happened but let's see how that will all turn out. **

* * *

Kera ran down the destroyed halls looking for one person. Above her the Dragons were fighting it out. She wanted to help her mother so bad, but she couldn't, not without her magic. And to get that back she needed to find Mard Geer.

She glanced at the black animal that was running in front of her. The black fox had been a lot of help at this point. For some strange reason the fox knew where Mard Geer was, so she was following the animal to get him so she could steal that book from under his nose.

Also she was following the noise of destruction. If she had to guess Natsu was probably fighting him right now. Well she had to hurry so she could take the book by surprise.

The brunette kept on running down the hall trying to get to the fighting. She hoped that Natsu was doing alright. She also hoped he was winning, if not then they would still have a problem on their hands.

She kept on running but was interrupted by a huge mass hitting the ground right in front of her. She quickly hit the brakes and almost fell over her own two feet. She squealed when she saw it was Acnologia.

The Dragon seemed to notice her as well and immediately tried to get to her raising a hand. Kera started to scramble back the other way knowing that she was no match for this giant Dragon, not without her magic.

She tried to get away but Acnologia was able to grab her. He pulled her up and above his head while grinning as the girl dangled from her feet. _**"I think you will taste nicely… maybe a little crunchy but still satisfactory." **_He chuckled before opening his mouth.

Kera screamed as he was about to let her go. She was not going to be Dragon food! Out of nowhere something hit Acnologia and Kera was let go. She screamed again but felt a big hand grab her. Looking up she saw it was the red Dragon from before, but for some reason this Dragon seemed familiar… but how?

The Dragon landed back some space away and let Kera back on her feet. "Thank you." She told the Dragon and he bowed. "Anything for Kayeleth's daughter."

Wait…

"Igneel?" Kera asked confused. "Is that you?"

The Dragon smirked at her. "Yes it is. Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons and father of Natsu."

"H-How…" Kera looked towards the destruction and then back at the Dragon. "Natsu he… he was looking for you all these years! Where were you? Where…"

Igneel shook his head. "There is no time to talk about that at the moment. You need to find that book and bring it back to Kayeleth. Now go!" He said pushing her towards the destruction.

Kera was hesitant. This Dragon was Natsu's father! He was looking for him since he somehow left the Dragon Slayer as a little boy. Heck she even went on a trip to see if he could find his father!

But if this was what Igneel and Kayeleth wanted then she had to do it. And the sooner she got her magic back the sooner she could help them and fight Acnologia. A noise caught her attention. Looking down she saw the black fox nudging her to get moving.

Looking back at the fighting Dragons she sighed slightly. She ran forward with the black fox beside her heading off to the place where hopefully Mard Geer was with the stupid book.

And she still couldn't get anything out of Crystol.

* * *

Natsu cried out in pain as he was smashed back. Mard Geer stood there with a smile on his face. He was in his Etherious Form holding the book in his hands. He was fighting two ungodly pesky beings that were getting on his nerves.

On one side Natsu was on the ground struggling to get back on his feet while on the other side Gray was on the ground beaten and done. Mard Geer was beating them to a pulp and it was slowly getting on Natsu's nerves.

He struggled but got back to his feet. Igneel had told him what was going on. Mard Geer had the book that they needed. In that book Mard Geer has Kera's magic. He had somehow gotten a hold on it and now Kera was powerless.

So getting that book was main priority. Also beating his ass was very important as well.

Mard Geer chuckled as he saw Natsu getting back on his feet. "Foolish mortal, do you truly believe that you can beat me?"

Natsu wiped some blood from his mouth as he glared at the man. "You have something that I want. And there's nothing that will stop me from getting it." He said before quickly charging at the Demon in front of him. He literally smashed his head into Mard Geer, the both of them flying backwards.

Mard Geer grabbed Natsu and quickly turned around smashing the boy into the ground. "You will not defeat me, you hear me? A mortal like you does not deserve to life in our new world."

"Well that world will never come to existence!" Natsu shouted letting out a burst of flame burning Mard Geer slightly. The Demon took a step back and in that moment Natsu took the chance and kicked Mard Geer back.

He smashed both of his hands together. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" He shouted sending both of his arms forward. A wave of fire flew towards Mard Geer, hitting him first right and then left. Mard Geer hit the ground but quickly got back to his feet. "Foolish mortal!" He shouted furiously.

Natsu shook his head with a smirk. "No… foolish demon."

Mard Geer looked a little bewildered but then glanced at his feet. A seal was under him and in no time ice shot up trapping him in the cold substance. Natsu was breathing hard as he glanced at the ice statue now.

"Man… he's stubborn." A voice behind him said. Turning his head Natsu saw Gray stumbling towards him.

Natsu laughed slightly. "Yea… but not even he can stop us."

Cracking noise was heard. Both boys looked ahead of them and saw cracks appearing in the ice. Both Gray and Natsu took a step back. In one moment it was very quiet, but before anyone could notice the ice shattered shooting out towards the boys. They raised their arms to block the sharp ice so it wouldn't hurt them more.

As the ambush of ice shards stopped the two looked back ahead of them, their eyes going wide. Mard Geer stood in all of his glory, out of the ice and no scratch on him. He chuckled. "Nice try, but that won't work."

"But how…" Gray asked shocked. His ice was supposed to kill him! He got Demon Slayer magic so it should have worked!

"You mortals can't defeat me. There is nothing that you can do that will stop me!" He said chuckling. He took the book and held it in front of him. "And you will not get this book."

"Damn it! We need that!" Natsu shouted charging at him wanting to grab the book but Mard Geer simply blasted him back. "Natsu!" Gray shouted as he saw his friend hit the ground rolling back

"I'm fine…" He muttered getting back to his feet.

Mard Geer laughed. "You are all pathetic. Just accept the fact you are all going to die." He laughed still waving the book in front of them as to annoy them.

Both Natsu and Gray gritted their teeth. How could they beat this guys? Gray tried to think of a plan, but quickly he saw something behind Mard Geer.

Was it?

He smirked.

Mard Geer grinned as he glanced at the two boys. "At least give me some kind of entertainment! When this world crumbles down I won't have any challenge from you pathetic wizards anymore! So fight! Show me what you can do!"

"You asked for it!"

Mard Geer's eyes went wide as he heard that voice. He tried to turn around but he got a kick to the head. Somehow the book was snatched away from him and he yelled out in rage.

The figure quickly jumped back while a black fox ran over to them, the book in its mouth. "Wow… that was easier than I thought." The person took the book from the fox and patted it on its head.

Natsu and Gray smiled seeing the person. "Kera!"

The brunette turned around and smiled at the boys. "Hey guys! I got the book!" She saw their condition and paled. "Holy shit guys… what happened!?"

Natsu quickly went to her and started pushing her away. "We're fine! Just get the hell out of here with that book! Go to Kayeleth now!"

"But you need help!"

Gray shook his head. "We got this Kera. You need your magic back, so go and take it back! You have the book!"

"But I can't leave you guys fighting this creep…" She muttered while giving both Gray and Natsu a painful look.

Natsu put both of his hands on her shoulder. "Kera listen to me. You need your magic back and the only way to do it is by taking that book and giving it to Kayeleth. With it you can help us later on but for now you need to go! Gray and I can stall him for that long, though I think we can also beat this creep."

Kera hesitated and gave them another look. "You sure?" she asked again.

Both boys nodded their heads. "Yes, now go!"

Kera took a deep breath and nodded her head. She turned around and quickly ran down the road, wanting to head back to Kayeleth but something snared around her foot making her crash to the ground. She yelled out in pain when she felt something digging into her skin by her ankle.

The fox quickly turned around and saw that Kera was trapped in a vine that had snared around her ankle.

Kera looked at it and cursed. There was only one explanation for that.

"How dare you hit me in the face!" A voice shouted. Everyone turned around and saw Mard Geer getting back on his feet with a pissed of look on his face. "You will suffer for what you have done. That book belongs to me!"

The brunette tried to get out of the thorny vine but from behind another came out of the ground and snared around her arm. She screamed out again as the thorns pierced her skin.

"Shit Kera!" Natsu shouted running towards her. She didn't have any magic so she was way vulnerable! She can't protect herself or fight those vines. "Gray stall that creep!"

"On it!" He shouted smashing his hands together. "Ice Devil' Zeroth Long Sword!" He shouted creating a long sword in his hands that he used to swipe towards Mard Geer. The Demon had to jump back so he wouldn't get cut by that deadly sword.

Meanwhile Natsu ran towards Kera who was on the ground trapped in thorny vines. "I'm here!" He shouted while putting his hands around the vines that were ensnared around her. The black fox had tried to bite them off of Kera but it wasn't a fast solution. It had only bit through the one that was holding her arm, so Natsu decided to burn the one that was around her foot first.

The flames from Natsu easily burned through the vines freeing Kera from being trapped. She hissed slightly in pain. He helped her back on her feet and made sure she was alright. Kera pushed him slightly while muttering. "I'm fine Natsu."

"I'm just worried about you. You don't have any magic at the moment so…"

"I can still protect myself Natsu!" She snapped at him but then sighed again. "I'm sorry, it's just."

"I know." Natsu told her. "A lot has happened and we need to finish this, but you need to get back to Kayeleth to get your magic back."

Kera nodded her head knowing that is what she had to do. "Thank you Natsu."

He smirked at her. "No worries, I'm your brother so I have to take care of you."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't start there you idiot. Sometimes I am more responsible than you are."

Natsu chuckled and nodded his head. "Alright, go. We got this here so go and run back before anything else happens. We'll keep him occupied while you get away from here."

"I owe you one." She told him before running away. Unfortunately her ankle let out a burst of pain and she couldn't walk or run right. That thorny snare did hurt a lot.

She just hoped she would make it back to Kayeleth without any more incidents…

**I know it's not much but it's something. The next chapter is coming out soon so you guys don't have to worry too long. Also, I know bla bla, go ahead and go over to my other story 'Family' to check out the one shots about this crazy family. Well other than that and that I hope you guys will review, there is one thing to say**

**Until next time! **


	87. Chapter 87

**Oh my god... Warning: This might be a sad chapter where you may or may not cry. But it is sad! I cried writing this chapter and of course after writing the chapter I went on to read chapter 416 of the Manga and I cried even more! How could you Hiro Mashima!? How could you!? **

**Well other than that I finally wrote my last test today so that means I have the rest of my time off to write more chapters! **

**Rez: glad to hear that! Actually I love to hear that! **

**Guest: I can't say anything towards that. But I can tell you that any sort of those questions will be answered in a few chapters. I know a lot of you were wondering what connections Zeref has with Kera **

**Chaos: Yea, but I still believe that they will come back together. I know that. **

**lingering will: Yes, I'm back and not planning to go anywhere soon ;) **

**dark impetus: I'm glad too! :D **

**Alex: I read it too and I had mixed emotions. Depressed, furious, I wanted to cry... well... I did... but I believe that they will get back together. That somehow things will turn out alright. **

**Marty: Well let's hope you are very curious about this chapter. And what will happen with the fight between the Dragons? Well you can read it in this chapter! I hope I made you happy again with this update! **

* * *

Kera ran as fast as she could. She never thought she could have run this fast. She held the book in her hands for dear life, nothing was going to stop her and nothing was going to take this book from her. They would have to pry it from her dead body…

She hoped that it didn't come to that.

She ran passed some debris and flew down the path towards the fighting Dragons in the air. She had to get to Kayeleth as quickly as possible before anything else happens. Natsu and Gray were fighting Mard Geer and they looked badly injured, Erza was still down in the control room with Mira and Minerva, and who knows what else happened to the rest of the members.

They needed to end this. Face was already preparing to activate. The timer hit zero so they didn't have much time for when it activated. It was already preparing and already sucking the magic out of the ground. For some strange reason she could _feel _it. The magic leaving the earth.

It was a horrible feeling.

"Come on legs, move faster!" She told herself as she dashed towards the Dragons.

* * *

Acnologia roared as he grabbed Kayeleth and smashed her to the ground. The white Dragon let out a piercing roar of pain. Igneel quickly got on the black Dragon's back and bit in his shoulder.

The Dragon let Kayeleth go and concentrated on Igneel. The three Dragons were going all out on each other. Unfortunately though Acnologia seemed to be winning.

Kayeleth was bruised and beaten to a point that she couldn't fight any longer. Her arm was broken, one of her legs scratched and bitten, a few ribs were cracked or broken and her wings weren't in the best condition either.

Igneel wasn't fairing well either. He had scratches and bruises all over him, blood dripping down from them but he was showing true determination. Determination to protect his Queen. _**"You're going to die Acnologia!" **_Igneel shouted throwing the Dragon away from Kayeleth.

Acnologia grunted before rising back into the air. _**"I will not die here! The ones that will die are you two and these pathetic humans!" **_He shouted. He charged towards Igneel and smashed into him.

The red Dragon couldn't hold him back and so fell backwards. Quickly Igneel let out a breath of fire that singed Acnologia. He roared out in pain and swiped at Igneel. He scratched his face and Igneel gritted his teeth.

Acnologia grinned but pain shot across his back. Looking behind him he saw Kayeleth and she had bit into one of his wings. _**"How dare you!" **_He shouted turning around and slashing at Kayeleth.

She jumped back quickly missing the attack by a few inches. She growled. _**"You are not going to win Acnologia. There is nothing that you can do that will defeat us." **_

"_**Then you are highly mistaken of what I am capable of." **_He said with a grin on his face. He quickly jumped up and turned in a circle hitting both Dragons and sending them back.

Igneel quickly recovered and charged towards Acnologia. The black Dragon though was quicker as he backhanded the red Dragon and sent him to the ground. With a smirk he started charging up an attack. He shot a blast of dark magic towards Igneel but a bright white blast hit it before it could get to Igneel.

Both Dragons turned around to see where it had come from, but Acnologia was quickly smashed back. He hit the ground on his back and felt someone on him. Looking up he saw Kayeleth above him, her teeth ready to tear into his flesh.

Acnologia growled and glared up at her. _**"You can't do it. You don't have the heart to. You didn't have the heart all those years ago, you won't have now." **_

"_**You're wrong." **_Kayeleth snarled. _**"I may have not been able to do it all those years ago, but this time you have hurt my family and my daughter. You are threatening every human in this world. You will pay for your crimes." **_

Acnologia laughed. _**"You don't have the strength for it!" **_He used his claw and plunged it into Kayeleth's chest. She cried out in pain and in one swift movement she was smashed to the ground with Acnologia this time on top of her. _**"You do not deserve to be Queen. I will make sure your daughter will have a slow and painful death." **_

"MOM!"

Kayeleth's eyes snapped to the side and saw Kera running towards them. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had the book END in her hands! But that wasn't the important thing. She couldn't let her see how Acnologia would kill her! She would be devastated!

She had to fight for her!

With a loud roar she pushed against Acnologia. The black Dragon looked surprised as he was overpowered and sent to the ground. This time Kayeleth stood above the black Dragon again glaring down at him. _**"This ends here." **_She snarled raising her claw ready to end him.

Noticing that Kayeleth would really go through with it Acnologia let out a quick short blast against the Queen of Dragons hitting her in the face. Kayeleth was blinded by the attack and for a moment paralyzed and that was all Acnologia needed to send Kayeleth to the ground.

He swiped his tail at her and Kayeleth flew back hitting an entire building that crumbled down on her. She tried to get back up but noticed that rocks were trapping her wings to the ground and herself to the ground. She was dazed and couldn't move at all. She was trapped. Acnologia grinned as he was in the air above the white Dragon. _**"As you said, this ends here." **_He charged up an attack and let it fly out. It was headed straight for the white Dragon and she couldn't do a thing to get out of the way.

Kera who has been running towards them saw this and her eyes went wide. "NO! MOM!" She shouted seeing the attack heading for her mother. No she couldn't die like this! Kera knew what such an attack could do to someone. That attack sent the entire Tenrou island to smithereens, at least that's what people thought. But it did leave a giant hole in the ocean.

Kayeleth saw the attack but then glanced at her daughter with a sorrow look on her face. _**"I am sorry Kera… I failed you again…" **_

A red blur suddenly flew right in front of her. Kayeleth's eyes went wide. _**"NO!" **_

A blast covered the area in light and dust and nobody could see a thing. Everyone around them, who could see the fight, stopped what they were doing and looked at what had happened. They were all shocked at the situation.

When the dust cleared everyone could finally see what had happened. Kayeleth was still trapped underneath the rocks and debris but that wasn't the shocking part.

In front of Kayeleth stood Igneel with a gaping hole in his chest.

He had taken the attack for Kayeleth.

Kayeleth couldn't believe it. Why would he do this? Why would he do something as reckless and stupid as this!? _**"Igneel…" **_Kayeleth whispered.

Igneel glanced behind him and locked eyes with Kayeleth. She could see his pain in his eyes. _**"Make sure… Natsu… is safe." **_

"_**Igneel!" **_Kayeleth shouted as she tried to move from the rocks that were still trapping her. _**"No! You can't die!" **_

The red Dragon hit the ground right beside Kayeleth. _**"It has… been… a pleasure… to be with… you… Kayeleth… just… please… make… sure… N-Natsu's… safe… as… m-my last… wish… f-from… a f-friend…"**_

"_**Igneel stop this! You can't die! God damn it! Why would you do this!? Why Igneel!?" **_

He smiled slightly. _**"Y-You can… do this… K-Kaya…" **_He looked at her with a smile on his face. _**"R-Remember… I-I… g-gave you… that… n-nickname…" **_

"_**Y-Yes, because my name was too long and… and you wanted to give me a name that wasn't hard to remember. So you would never forget." **_Kayeleth told him.

Igneel nodded his head. _**"Y-You're a d-dear… f-friend Kaya… t-there is… n-nothing… I w-wouldn't… d-do… to… p-protect… you… and… K-Kera…" **_He took in a deep shuddering breath. _**"N-Now… p-please… promise… me… for… what… I h-have… s-said… a-about… N-Natsu… and… m-move on… please…" **_

Tears fell from Kayeleth's eyes. _**"I promise… I promise Igneel. Thank you for everything you have done." **_

Igneel let out his final breath as he heard those words, a smile growing on his face. Kayeleth let her tears fall from her face. A dear friend had sacrificed himself to protect her life. She will do anything to make his wish come true.

Acnologia saw this and chuckled. _**"Even Igneel was pathetic. Why would he sacrifice himself for a pathetic lowlife like you?" **_

Kayeleth gritted her teeth as she heard these words coming from his filthy mouth. _**"Igneel was a dear friend of mine. He… he done so much for me… he was my right hand… you will pay for this dearly." **_

Acnologia laughed. _**"How!? You are beaten and broken, you can't do anything right. You can't defeat me!" **_

"_**YOU ARE WRONG!" **_Kayeleth shouted and with all of her strength she removed all of the rocks and debris off of her. She stood up and spread her wings as she glared down at Acnologia. _**"You have no idea what you have done. You hurt my friends, you hurt my family, you killed my dearest and most treasured friend. You will pay for EVERYTHING you have DONE!" **_With her wings spread out she flew into the air, ignoring all the pain that was running through her body.

Acnologia looked at her with a curious look. Kayeleth rose into the air and a bright light emanated from her body. Acnologia gritted his teeth as he tried to look away but the light was so bright it blinded him.

Kayeleth roared as the light from her body spread across the battleground and even further across towns and villages. It even reached the Faces that were activating. If you looked close enough you could see cracks appearing in the surface of those Faces.

A few seconds later they all crumbled with a small explosion. One by one they all were destroyed leaving no trace behind.

Acnologia tried to fight against it but the light burnt his skin. He tried everything but nothing would work. He gritted his teeth. _**"Damn you! You will not win this!" **_He shouted. Quickly he spread his wings and flew into the air and away from the light. He looked back at the light that was so bright it almost blinded him. _**"I will get you for this Kayeleth. I will get you and your daughter." **_He sneered before flying away hoping that he wouldn't get hurt more by her light.

Back with Kayeleth, the light started to die down. When it did the white Dragon slowly landed back on the ground. Again another light surrounded her but this one was different. Her size started to grow smaller and smaller until she was as big as a normal human.

It left and right when Kayeleth touched the ground she collapsed completely in utter defeat. She was exhausted. The attack had taken everything she had. She just hoped it had done what she thought it would. She hoped it would have destroyed all Faces.

She could hear feet shuffling before something falling down. A pair of hands grabbed her and turned her around. Opening her eyes she looked up to see Kera. She had tears in her eyes as she looked down at her mother. "Mama… mama please wake up."

Kayeleth coughed and Kera let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god! I was so worried! I… I… t-thought I would lose you! I was so scared mama." She cried as she buried her head into her mother's shoulder.

The woman smiled as she felt her daughter near her. She was safe and out of harm's way. She was so glad. She put her good arm around Kera and smiled. "Don't worry… I'm right… here." She whispered.

Kera kept on crying as she held her mother in her arms. She was so terrified when she saw Acnologia ready to finish her off. She really thought she would lose her mother. She thought she would lose the last part of her family that she had left.

* * *

Far away, next to a beaten and downed Mard Geer Natsu looked over to the fight between the Dragons. He had seen what happened. His eyes though were still locked on the red Dragon that was on the ground.

Tears started to fall from his eyes. "Dad?"

**I had planned from the beginning that Igneel would die here, why will be explained probably, maybe, in the next chapter. But let me know what you thought about this chapter and how you feel. Someone sad? Someone cried? Let me know! **

**Until next time! **


	88. Chapter 88

**Welcome back guys! This chapter is the aftermath, or the start of the aftermath that happened because of Tartarus. Since a lot of people have already read chapter 416 they know what happened to them in the manga, but I already had an idea what would happen after Tartarus so my version might not go in that direction where the manga went. Just to let you guys know ;) **

**CoolKat422: That's fine, but good to hear that it was a little sad ;) **

**Dark impetus: Yea it's an interesting twist and more will come!  
**

**Lingering will: Unfortunately it wasn't Necrid, but what will happen to him, you will find out in this chapter. **

**Guest: Actually, interesting fact, I had already planned for Igneel appearing and dying in my story before the manga came out with it. But for the question what will happen to Fairy Tail now... I will not be going to way the manga did. I already had a plan before all those chapters came out, I just adjusted it a little bit so it would a little bit go that way as well, but now it stops going that way. As for what Mashima does I have no idea. I hope Fairy Tail will stick together and maybe he will do a time skip. **

**Marty: That's good to hear! Well here's the next chapter and I hope it will make you happy again ;) **

* * *

Natsu walked over to the fallen Dragon that was lying on the ground unmoving. He walked over to it and finally fell to his knees on the ground right in front of the Dragon. "Dad…" he choked on his sobs as he looked at the red Dragon that was once Igneel.

He closed his eyes and tears fell from his face and down to the dirty ground. He clenched his fists and his fingers dug into the ground. How could this have happened? For years he tried looking for his father. And now he finally found him.

But now he's dead…

Natsu kept on sobbing as he was in front of Igneel. "Dad… why? Why did you do it?" He cried lowering his head. "WHY!?" He shouted into the air.

* * *

"Kera, I'm fine." A certain white haired woman told her young daughter who was helping her walk away from the battle the woman had. Kera had pulled Kayeleth's good arm around her shoulder and supported her while the two walked away.

They both couldn't see the dead body of Igneel. It was too much for them, especially Kayeleth.

Kera shook her head. "No, you're injured and… and I'm going to make sure you're alright. I saw what happened. I saw how…" She gulped not able to finish that sentence.

Kayeleth sighed and closed her eyes. She knew what Kera tried to say. She saw how Igneel sacrificed himself for her and it pained her as well.

But she tried to change the topic. "Kera, do you have the book?" She asked glancing at her daughter.

Kera nodded and stopped. She knelt down and grabbed something from a black fox. Kayeleth blinked. That's the first time she had seen that fox. Was it here the whole time?

Wait…

That fox…

No… it couldn't be… could it?

Kera turned back to her mother with the book in her hands. "This is it. The book of END." Kayeleth was snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at her daughter. She saw the book and nodded her head with a smile. She was proud of her daughter that she was able to get this book. This book would be able to summon END. The most dangerous demon Zeref had.

Taking a deep breath she opened the book glancing down at the writing. She stopped at one part of the book and froze. She kept her gaze locked on the writing not moving at all.

The brunette watched her mother silently not wanting to disturb her, but something didn't seem to be right. It's like she found something shocking. "Is… everything alright mama?"

Kayeleth snapped out of her trance and glanced back at her daughter. "Y-Yea… e-everything's fine. Let me just concentrate here for a second. It's going to be a little… hard."

She tried to move the book around her good arm but she couldn't do much. She sighed and shook her head. "Could you… could you hold this book. Like this so I can see it?" She asked Kera while showing her how to hold the book. Her other arm was broken so she couldn't use both hands.

Kera seemed to notice the broken arm and that she couldn't use it and immediately grew worried. "Wait… is your arm…"

"I'm fine Kera… just… stand still. This might be a bit painful for you, but everything's going to be fine." She said a little anxious.

Kera nodded simply and stood still. Kayeleth took in a deep breath and waved her good hand around. A seal appeared under Kera and the brunette felt a warm sensation running through her. Kayeleth had her eyes closed and concentrated very hard so she could get Kera her magic back.

The brunette took in a sharp intake of breath as she felt a little pain run through her body. She almost dropped the book but kept a good hold on it. It took a few minutes but after a while Kayeleth lowered her hand and opened her eyes again. "There… you should have your magic back."

Kera closed the book and looked at her hand. She concentrated and smiled when she saw a flame appear in her hand. "It did… thank you."

"Now, there is something you need to know Kera." Kayeleth told her. "You might have wondered why you couldn't talk to Crystol or anything." Kera nodded her head. She was wondering why she couldn't get anything out of her. "The reason for that is because Crystol was trapped in that book." She said pointing to what she was holding. "She might be a little agitated or snappy or you know… Crystol."

Kera chuckled and nodded. "Thank you, I owe you so much. But are you sure you're okay? You look really bad."

It was true. Kayeleth wasn't looking the greatest. The fight with Acnologia took a lot out of her and she was in a bad shape. Her arm was broken, her leg was scratched up and ruined, a few ribs were broken and her back ached as well as her chest.

"I could be better." Kayeleth admitted softly.

"We need to get you to Wendy. She can heal you and…" Kera kept on rambling until a voice broke through the air.

"Kera!"

The brunette as well as her mother turned their heads to see a few people heading towards them. Gray was stumbling towards them, next to him Archangel was supporting a badly injured Erza with Mira and Minerva behind them.

Archangel and Erza walked up to Kera and the red head checked her over. "Are you… okay?"

"I'm fine, are you not mad for what I done?" Kera asked with a slight raised eyebrow. Erza smiled softly and chuckled slightly. "I am slightly pissed for that… but I know you done it to keep me safe."

Kera smiled at her and carefully gave her a hug. "It's over… we won."

"I know…" Erza whispered back hugging her sister tightly.

Archangel and the others smiled as well. The Exceed though broke the silence with a question that was on everyone's mind. "Is your magic back Kera?"

She parted away from Erza and nodded her head while wiping a tear away from her eyes. "Yes… it's back. Thanks to Kayeleth."

"Where's Natsu?" Mira asked glancing around.

Kera glanced back at the body that was lying far from them. "He… I think he wants some time alone."

Gray blinked as he saw something move from behind the brunette. "Or he's coming right now."

Everyone turned around, especially Kera to see Natsu walking towards them with his head down. He didn't seem to be alright… well besides the injuries, she meant emotionally.

Kera took a step towards him knowing how he must feel. "Natsu, if there's anything I can…" She stopped talking when she felt pain running through her cheeks. She hit the ground with a thud a shocked expression on her face.

Natsu…

Natsu had just hit her!

"Natsu what the hell!?" Gray snapped at him.

It seemed that the pink haired Dragon Slayer ignored him. He had his gaze locked on the brunette in front of him. "You…" He sneered.

Kera wasn't sure what was happening at the moment. Why had he hit her!? "Natsu…"

"Don't say my name." He snapped at her. "It's because of you. You and… and… and your mother that he's gone! He's gone because of you!" He yelled.

So that was this was about. He blamed her for Igneel's death. She… she did kind of understand him.

"I was looking for him all these years. I tried to find him all this time and now when he was back… he died because of you!" He snapped tears falling down his face.

Gray quickly got in between him and Kera. "Natsu what the hell are you talking about? This isn't Kera's fault! If anyone's to blame its Acnologia!"

"Get out of my way Gray." Natsu growled pushing him away and kept his gaze on Kera. She could feel he was mad. He was so mad with her and she had no idea what to do… or even say.

"Natsu snap out of this!" Erza finally called out. Archangel was still supporting her but she was determined to calm Natsu down. "You're being unreasonable! This is ridiculous! Nobody is to blame here!"

"That's easy for you to say!" Natsu shouted. "Your father didn't die after looking for him for all these years!"

Gray helped Kera back on her feet. The brunette glanced at Natsu a little shocked but tried to talk to him. "Natsu, I… I don't know what to say to tell you that I'm sorry, but… there was nothing I could do. It's not my fault that Acnologia killed Igneel. I can help you get through this and…"

"Just… just don't talk to me." He said before turning around and walking away. She couldn't believe that Natsu was mad at her. He was never mad at her! Like he said, he was her older brother!

How could she fix this? Was there a way to fix this?

She hung her head and sighed. One thing was fixed and now another problem rose up. Natsu hated her…

"Don't start thinking that this is your fault Kera." Gray told her putting a hand on her shoulder. "He's just… grieving. He's mad and the only person he thinks he can throw it on is you. He's not mad at you."

"But what if he's right." Kera asked him.

"_Wrong…" _

Gray looked confused as he heard that voice. Though Kera knew exactly who that was. She turned around and smiled softly as she saw a familiar orange being walking towards her.

Immediately the others got in a defensive stance ready to protect themselves because they know this was a Demon. Kera saw this as well and shook her hands while stepping in front of the orange being. "No stop! He's friendly."

"He tortured you Kera!" Erza stated pointing towards him. "How can you think he's friendly?"

"He… he was forced to torture me. Necrid actually let me go from the chamber. He, protected me from the spell Alegria. I owe him so much." Kera glanced up at her mother. "And he's corrupted. He's… still human in the inside."

Kayeleth's eyes went wide. "He… he is? So wait, but I felt you… then he's the reason why you're still alive." She turned towards Necrid and bowed slightly. "I am very grateful for what you have done Necrid. If there is anything I could do, please let me know."

Necrid let out several strange noises. It seemed Kayeleth understood every word he was saying but the others weren't understanding anything.

Kayeleth then knew exactly what she can do. She waved her hand for him to come closer. "Come here." She said. Necrid was hesitant but walked up to her. Kayeleth put a hand on Necrids head and closed her eyes. "Yes… I can still sense the humanity inside you. You have been hit by a terrible curse." She opened her eyes and glanced at Necrid with a smile. "But… I think I can reverse it."

Everyone's eyes went wide, especially Necrid's. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She could actually cure him? Kayeleth pulled her hand back while shaking her head slightly. "That is, if you want to."

Necrid nodded his head, wanting for her to cure him. For years he has been living with this terrible curse. And now he had the chance to finally get rid of it.

Kera glanced at her mother a little unsure. "Are you sure you can handle it? After doing that amazing attack that destroyed Face and the spell that gave me back my magic?"

"I'm fine Kera. I can do this. It's the least I can do for this man for saving you." She said turning her full attention towards Necrid. "Close your eyes and think of… something nice."

Necrid nodded his head and closed his eyes. Kayeleth laid her hand on his head again while closing her eyes again. She concentrated all of her magic and focused it all on the orange being in front of her.

Necrid could feel something warm run through his body and smiled softly. This was it, it was going to finally end. Everyone watched in amazement as a bright light surrounded Necrid. His form started to change. He shrunk a little bit and all the demonic features started to vanish. After a few minutes Kayeleth was finished. She wobbled a little bit but Kera was quickly at her side. "Take a break, you used a lot of magic and you're not in the best condition."

She chuckled. "I'm fine sweetie, but… I think it worked."

Kera turned her head and couldn't believe what she was seeing. The once orange being that looked like a Demon…

Was now a man

The man with long black hair that went to his shoulders looked at his hands in amazement. "I… I can't believe it…" He murmured, but then stopped. His hands went to his mouth and his eyes went wide. "I… I can talk again! I can talk English again!"

He turned to Kayeleth and Kera and smiled. In no seconds he had both of them in a tight hug. "I… I can't thank you enough! I'm a man again! I'm a human again! Thank you so much!"

Everyone else watching the scene smiled. Necrid pulled back and smiled at Kera. "I am so sorry for everything I have done, I hope you can forgive me. Kyouka she… she promised me these shards that would turn me back into a human but I knew what I was doing was wrong. I didn't know what to do. Please… can you forgive me?"

Kera smiled and nodded her head. "I think I can." She said. He smiled and hugged her. "Thank you so much."

"No thanks for saving my life a few times back then." Kera said.

"It seems everything turned back to normal." Archangel said with a smile still supporting Erza. The red head smiled as she shook her head. "I guess…"

The white Exceed turned to the red head and noticed something dark sparkle in her eyes. Archangel didn't say anything though because she knew this wasn't the time.

Kera sighed as she picked up the book of END from the ground, the black fox sitting by it as if it were guarding it. "What do you guys think we should do with this?" She asked holding the book in her hands while glancing at the others.

"I think you should return it to its rightful owner." A voice called from behind them.

Kera froze and felt the same dark magic surrounding them as from before. No… this…

Kayeleth knew who this was as well. They all turned around and saw Zeref standing there. Kera wasn't entirely sure what she should do. He had helped her, yea, but he was still the enemy.

Kayeleth frowned. "Zeref, what are you doing here?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

He lowered his head and chuckled slightly. "I repaid my debts Kayeleth. I helped your daughter to get out of this silly mess and even gave her my companion." He said while motioning to the black fox. "But now, I need that book back."

"Well you can forget it!" Kera shouted holding the book close to her. "You may have helped me but you're still the enemy here!"

Zeref sighed and shook his head. "I had hoped for the easy way, but I guess we have to do this the hard way." He raised his hand and the dark mass around them started to move.

Kayeleth gritted her teeth and took a step forward but stumbled because of her injured leg. "Zeref! This doesn't have to turn out like you want."

The boy shook his head. "I am sorry Kayeleth, but it can't be like the earlier days. Those are long gone. Now… war has to come." With a sharp wave of his hand a dark beam erupted that went straight through Kera. She gasped slightly as she felt the darkness go through her body. The magic ran through her body before shooting out again grabbing the book with it and heading back to Zeref.

Kera hit her knees while Zeref easily caught the book. "Thank you. Now I will take my leave." With that he turned around and left the group of wizards. The black fox quickly ran after Zeref, but gave Kera a quick glance showing the sorrow she had in her eyes.

"Zeref!" Kayeleth shouted but the boy was already gone.

She gritted her teeth hating that the boy had disappeared. Ignoring that she turned back to Kera and stumbled to her. "Kera are you alright?"

"Y-Yea… I'm fine. He didn't hurt me." She said getting back on her feet.

Mira sighed shaking her head. "I think we all need to get back together. Wendy might have a lot to do."

Kera glanced up at her mother and saw that she was giving her a small smile. She hugged Kera wrapping her good arm around her. "I promise you Kera. I won't fail you again."

The brunette smiled and grabbed her hand. "You never failed me once."

**Well it's not much, but some things have been cleared up, other things will get cleared up real soon, especially the next chapter. So hang in there and the next chapter will be very surprising! **

**Until next time! **


	89. Chapter 89

**Alright guys! This chapter will explain almost everything! That's it, Kera has some questions she want answered. It might be shocking for some. Some may already have thought about it, some may not even care! Well I'll just stop blabbing and let you guys get to it! **

**Enjoy! **

**Meowhaha: Well here's the next chapter and I hope you will like what's coming. This makes the story a little bit more unique. **

**Rez: Yea he is ;) **

**Chaos: Yes, he finally got his freedom and happy ending. **

**Dark impetus: He really doesn't think. Especially now. **

**lingering will: He got his happy ending thanks to Kayeleth. Finally he is free! **

**CoolKat422: Yea you're right, probably not! This chapter might bring more drama or at least more problems ;) **

**Marty: Natsu does hate Kera but who knows how that will end like. Well hope you will also enjoy this chapter. **

**harajukudarkangel: here's the next chapter! We will see if Natsu forgives Kera, but you know Natsu. He acts before he thinks! **

**Guest: If that time skip will happen, I'm not sure. But we will see ;) **

* * *

Kera sighed as she stood in front of a window. She was wrapped up in bandages from top to bottom. They had been through a lot. The Demons of Tartarus had almost succeeded in taking away all of the worlds magic. They all had went through hell with them and all of the members were scarred. Some of them remembered stuff they didn't want to, others were tortured, others almost died.

Even a few lost some of their families.

Kera sighed and lowered her head. But that wasn't the worst part. Natsu hated her. He was mad at her because of her mother Igneel had died. The father he tried to search for all these years.

But there was still something else on her mind. It was something Zeref had said.

"_How… why are you helping me!? Why are you telling me this!?" _

_She didn't really expect an answer, but still he spoke to her. "Because Kera… that's what friends and family do." _

Friend and family… what did Zeref mean with that? Was he… family? How did he know Kayeleth and why did he help her anyway? She needed answers. She also wanted to know why Igneel sacrificed himself for Kayeleth.

There was so much she didn't know about her mother. It was a shock to her.

But she wanted to know now.

She turned around and glanced at the person lying on the bed. Kayeleth was resting in the bed, almost her entire body was bandaged up. They had built up some sort of infirmary where the injured could rest.

Kera walked over to the bed and sat down on a chair next to the bed. She put a hand on her mother's arm worried if she would be okay or not. Though it seemed that the slight touch woke her up.

Kayeleth opened her eyes and glanced at her daughter. "Kera…"

"Take it easy mom… you're still hurt." She said in a soft voice.

The Queen noticed something on her daughters face and grew worried. Well besides the bandages that were covering her face and other body. "Are you okay Kera? Is something worrying you?"

"I… I just have a lot on my mind and questions I'd like to have answered." She admitted to her mother.

"Anything I can help with?" She asked. "I don't need to move to answer some questions."

Kera glanced at her mother. She was weak and hurt. "I… I don't want to put more stress on you… it can wait." She said the last part in a whisper, but her mother still heard it. She felt a hand over hers and Kera looked down to see Kayeleth smiling at her. "Kera, you can always ask me anything. I am always here for you, whenever, wherever."

The brunette wasn't so sure but if her mother thought it was okay, well… She took a deep breath. "During… the Tartarus incident… I came to meet up with Zeref. He… he helped me through some crisis. I asked him why and he said…"

Kera looked at her mother, worry in her eyes. "He said that that's what family and friends do for each other. He even said he owed you something."

The smile on Kayeleth's face vanished and worry filled her heart. Kera gave her mother a desperate look. "Please tell me he was lying. Please."

Kayeleth sighed. "Kera…"

Fear filled her. "No… please…"

Her mother gave her an apologetic look. "Kera… you need to listen to me. This is not something to take easy in, but this happened years ago. When… when I was a young woman and crowned as official Queen when my mother died."

Kera nodded her head as she held in a breath. She was going to listen to this no matter what.

Kayeleth sat up as carefully as she could and then turned to her daughter. "Back then I was… foolish and… it was a mistake and…"

"Are you saying you and Zeref… dated!? Are you saying that he's my father!?" Kera shouted shocked.

Her mother's eyes went wide and shook her head and hands. "No! No no no no! He is NOT your father! I didn't even… well…"

"MOM!"

"I'm sorry!" Kayeleth shouted. "It's not what you think Kera! We were never dating, we never were a thing. But it's also not something pretty."

Kera stayed silent and listened carefully. Kayeleth glanced at her daughter and took her hand. "You know how people say, there is light and in balance there is dark?" Kera nodded her head. "Well, we are that light Kera. And unfortunately to balance out the light, there is dark. And that dark is…"

"Zeref, I can understand that." Kera said while giving her mother a nod.

Kayeleth nodded. "Yes now I don't know if you have known this but Zeref… he had, a lover. And that lover was… I don't know if I should say this."

"_You can." _

Kera turned around and saw the ghost of Mavis standing there. Kera blinked. What was she doing here? "Mom…"

Kayeleth sighed. "Mavis and Zeref were lovers. They were together… they had children."

The brunette turned to look at Mavis in shock. "No way… are you…"

Mavis nodded sadly. _"Yes, I loved Zeref when we were young. But back then, he was different. We were happy together and we did have children." _

"Does Makarov know this? Does anyone else know this?" Kera asked still shocked to hear this news.

Mavis shook her head. _"No, you are the only one who knows. We were discreet." _

Kera held her head. "I can't believe this…" She muttered.

Kayeleth smiled sadly at her. "That's not even the worst part yet."

Her daughter gave her a confused look. She feared what else she had to say. But she wanted to hear this. She wanted to hear this and she was going to stay there and hear all of it. Even if it was bad. "Okay… what's the worst part?"

"One child of Zeref was named Anders… also known as Achnologia." Kayeleth went on.

Mavis sighed. _"But… we also had a daughter… named Kiara." _

Kera looked over at her mother. She sighed and lowered her head. "Kiara… was my mother, your grandmother."

Kera looked at her shocked. Her mouth went wide open. Did she just hear her mother right? Was she telling the truth? "Mom… no…"

Kayeleth nodded her head. "I'm sorry Kera, but Zeref is your great grandfather. And with Acnologia… I have to tell you something as well. Years ago… I had the chance to kill him before all of this happened, but I was a coward. I couldn't kill him because back then I didn't believe that he needed to be killed to solve things. Also I couldn't kill him because he was Zeref's son… my uncle."

"So… so… but… h… how?" She asked glancing back at Mavis. "She is just a normal wizard. You're a Dragon. How does that work!?"

"It started with Kiara." Kayeleth told her. "She was the first to control all four elements. Even Mavis and Zeref knew that it was a rare feat. But that wasn't all. For some strange reason Kiara showed the signs of being a Dragon, just like Acnologia."

"_That is because of Zeref and I. Our magic… it was so strong it turned our children into Dragons." _

"But we were told that Acnologia was taught by a Dragon and changed into one because he couldn't control his magic." Kera spoke up.

Mavis nodded her head. _"Acnologia did learn from another Dragon, but he already showed the signs of a Dragon. Kiara did as well. I noticed that Acnologia harbored every dark magic Zeref had and Kiara all the good magic I had." _Mavis explained.

"That magic turned them into Dragons." Kayeleth went on. "And Kiara married an original Dragon and so it went on. You… though… have some problems turning into a Dragon. It's mostly partly a Dragon. And as you can see we are the only ones who can actually turn into Dragons or humans. We can choose which form we would like to have."

"_Kiara and Kayeleth for the first part of her life chose to be Dragons, but you Kera are living a human life." _Mavis told her with a soft smile. _"Since there don't seem to be any more Dragons to be around you have already taken up the title of Queen of the Dragons, but in this case, all Dragon Slayers." _

Kera blinked a few times before shaking her head. "My head hurts…" She muttered.

Kayeleth put a hand on her arm giving her a comforting smile. "I know this is a lot to take in Kera. With this… I might have put a great burden on you, but… you deserved to know. I already kept a lot of secrets from you, hoping that you wouldn't have to deal with this mess, but it seems not even you can get away from it."

The brunette took in a shaky breath. "So let me get this straight. Mavis and Zeref were together. They had two kids, Acnologia and Kiara. Kiara is your mother which means my grandmother which also means that Zeref is my great grandfather and Mavis my great grandmother. So Zeref… is related to me."

"I'm sorry Kera. I really am." Kayeleth told her.

She sighed and shook her head. "Well… I wanted to know… guess this is a little overboard with not liking your family… or at least being embarrassed about it…" Kera took in another deep breath and glanced over at her mother. She was giving her a look saying that she wanted to apologize for all of this… but it wasn't her fault.

"What about the favor? What did Zeref owe you?" Kera asked glancing back at her mother.

Kayeleth nodded slightly. "Yes well… like Mavis said, back then… he was different. He wasn't this evil wizard that everyone wants to destroy so they could live in a safer world. Back then… I saved his life. It is something I regret still today because this all could have been avoided, the exact with Acnologia but… I was a coward."

"You're not a coward mama." Kera said softly. "A coward wouldn't stand up to Acnologia to keep me and my friends safe. You're brave and strong. And I wouldn't want to have any other mother in this world."

"Even one who is related to Zeref?"

"Yes." Kera said with a smile.

"I love you my little Dragon." She said with a smile, using Kera's nickname she had given her when she was little.

A tear started to fall from Kera's face hearing that name. "I love you too mama." She then hugged her mother as carefully as she could without hurting her more. Maybe things weren't that bad. Yea she might have found out that Zeref was her great grandfather and that Acnologia was related to her as well… but she still had her mother and friends with her so everything else didn't matter.

They parted and Kera smiled slightly while wiping away a few tears. "So… there's one more thing I want to ask you mama, if that's okay?"

"Of course it is, my little Dragon." She said with a smile.

Kera chuckled slightly but nodded her head as she went on with the question. "What… what was Igneel to you? I have a feeling he sacrificed himself not because you were just his Queen."

Kayeleth smiled as she closed her eyes. "Igneel… he… he was a dear friend of mine. He was also my right hand which meant he was very close to me personally and me the Queen. We worked together and tried to keep peace between the Dragons and even the humans. Igneel was also…" Kayeleth sighed and opened her eyes again. She glanced at Kera with a soft smile. "We were also together."

Kera blinked. "Wait… you and Igneel?"

Her mother nodded. "Yes it was for a short time, before all of this happened… before… I left… but he understood. That's what made him special. He didn't question me or anything I did." A tear threatened to come down her face as she remembered the red Dragon. "He done so much for me… he even gave his life for me…" she suddenly choked on a sob.

She looked up at her daughter with a smile on her face. "He… was so much that I am not."

Kera feared something and she swallowed hard. "Mama… is Igneel… my father?"

Kayeleth sighed and turned to look at Kera again. "To say the truth… I don't know. Maybe, but I am not entirely sure. There… was another Dragon and…" She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Kera but that is the only question I can't answer. Not even I know…"

Kera smiled softly. "Thank you mama, for answering the questions I had."

Her mother smiled and nodded her head again. "It was my pleasure." She wiped a tear away from her daughters face. "And don't you worry, Natsu will forgive you. He was just mad."

"I know… I know…" She murmured while leaning into Kayeleth's touch.

Mavis watched from the back how mother and daughter took care of each other. Mavis smiled as she gave Kera a short glance. _I am proud of you as well Kera. _She thought before vanishing.

* * *

Erza sat on a make shift bed in one of the infirmary rooms. Just like the rest of the members she was bandaged up from top to bottom. This time it was really bad. She was not just physically scarred, she was also emotionally scared. She could have taken the torture that Kyouka done on her, but… seeing Kera in the grasp of that maniac was worse.

She took a deep breath that was a little shaky. She felt so much fear in that dungeon. Fear that she was going to die, fear that they were going to turn Kera into a demon. So much fear… it reminded her of…

Erza put a hand against her head. "No… I'm fine… I'm not back there anymore… everything's over." She told herself.

She was truly afraid that she was going to lose everything. When Kyouka had taken all of her five senses she was scared that she wasn't going to see or hear her friends anymore… or her sister.

But they got through it. They're alive, everyone's still together… the only problem was that Natsu was furious with Kera. She had no idea how they were going to fix this.

Her ears heard the door open up. It was still a strange feeling to be able to see, hear and feel after that was taken away from you. She could have sworn she could hear a little better now…clearer. Or it was just her mind wanting to hear everything now that she almost lost it.

Looking up she noticed Kera walking in. Erza was a little shocked to see her here. "Kera… I thought you'd be with your mom."

She nodded softly while walking to her and sitting down next to her. "She's… sleeping…"

Erza gave her a confused look. Something didn't seem to be alright. "Kera… is everything okay? You seem troubled."

Kera didn't say anything and just sat there unmoving. Erza grew a little worried. What was wrong? Did something happen? Was her mother not doing well? Before she could even ask again the brunette slung herself around the red head hugging her tightly.

Erza was caught off guard and pain shot up her chest but she held it together. "Kera?" She asked but the brunette started to sniffle. "I… I almost lost everyone… I… almost lost my mom… I almost lost you… I… I was so scared."

The red head smiled softly as she held her. "It's going to be alright Kera. It's over and we're safe."

Kera looked up at Erza with red puffy eyes. "Are… are you going to be okay? You… you went through worse…"

Erza gave her a smile and hugged her again. "I'm going to be fine Kera. Don't worry about me."

"You don't have to hide it, you know?" Kera told her. Erza laid her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes. "Yea… I know…" She whispered while a tear silently fell down her face. She took in the good moment holding her little sister. They may not be related by blood but she didn't care in this moment. She just wanted someone to be there for her.

She put a hand against Kera's head and held her close. Just to reassure herself that she was really there and that she could actually feel her. Closing her eyes she took in this moment hoping it would last forever.

**Well who saw that coming? Anyone? No one? Well let me know! And what you thought about this chapter! Also some sister comforting in the end! Guys, this story is almost over. I know. But there is another story coming your way. So no worries! **

**Until next time! **


	90. Chapter 90

**Since I was feeling in a good mood and last chapter wasn't much of anything except a lot of talking I thought I'd post up the next chapter today! There's sisterly fluff in this one and we'll find out what Natsu is thinking! So hope you guys are ready for this! **

**CoolKat422: Yep! Now what will happen is a mystery. Will Kera tell them? And what will happen now? It's all a mystery ;) **

**harajukudarkangel: Glad you enjoyed it! Here's the next chapter! **

**Rez: Well it was a surprise ;)**

**Chaos: Well... some I just dream up and some just pop into my head. But when I really need an idea I watch more Fairy Tail or just do something else and it will inspire me some more ;) **

**dark impetus: well here's a cookie for you ;) **

**Lingering will: Well keep a hold on it because it's not over yet! But probably that was the biggest surprise there is in this story. **

**rea: Yea a lot were probably thinking that he was related to her but now you know how! And it was a surprise!**

**ember Celica: That would be interesting but to see what will happen, you'll have to wait a chapter or two ;) **

**Alex: Don't worry about it ;) Anyway yea it was a first hint towards it, but this explained how the two of them are related and not just you were shocked ;)**

* * *

Night had fallen over the small camp the Fairy Tail members have set up. In the infirmary building Kera was sleeping in one of the cots. Unfortunately it wasn't a pleasant night for her. She was squirming around and thrashing around.

She was having a nightmare.

* * *

_The brunette let out an animalistic scream that ripped through the air. She gasped slightly as she felt another pair of talons cut across her body. Soon a rough hand grabbed her chin and pulled her head up. She was looking into the eyes of Kyouka. The woman smirked. "You had to disobey orders. Now you have to pay." She pulled her claws back and struck Kera against the body. _

_She screamed again but she saw the scenery change. She didn't feel herself trapped with Kyouka anymore. This time she was standing in an empty abyss with no light. "Where am I?" She asked looking around. _

_She ran down the dark space hoping she could find something or someone! There had to be something here! _

_Kera kept on running until she fell over something. She hit the ground with a loud thud. Wondering what she had run into she looked down. What she saw made her scream. On the floor lie a beaten and bruised body of Erza! And she was lying in a puddle of blood!_

"_No no no no no!" She shouted crawling over to her. She grabbed the red head by her shoulders and started shaking her. "Erza! Come on! Wake up! Please!" Tears started falling down her face. "Please don't leave me!" _

"_You could have saved her." _

_Kera turned around hearing that voice. "W-Who's there!?" She shouted. _

"_You had the chance, but what did you do? You turned your back on your family." Kera narrowed her teary eyes to see something walking towards her. Well, it was stumbling more than walking but there was something! _

_As it came closer she finally saw what it was._

_More who it was. _

_It was Kayeleth._

"_Mom!" She shouted jumping up and running towards her. When she got to her, her mother collapsed to the ground. Kera dashed ahead and caught her before she hit the ground. "Mama?" She asked worried why she wasn't moving. _

_She felt something sticky on her and looked down at herself. Blood… _

_Looking back at her mother she noticed a gaping hole in her chest which was letting out a lot of blood. "MAMA!" She shouted horrified. _

"_You could have saved them." _

"_No… please don't leave me. You and Erza were the only family I have left! Please!" Kera shouted while hugging her mother. _

_She could hear footsteps coming towards her and her body went cold. Turning her head she saw a familiar boy walking towards her. _

_Zeref_

_He walked over to her and shook his head. "You could have saved your family. But it seems that I'm the only family you have left now." _

"_No… no! You're not my family!" Kera shouted. "You're a monster!" _

_Zeref smirked and waved his hand. Acnologia appeared out of the dark mass and jumped on Kera sending her to the ground. The Dragon stood over her his teeth drooling with saliva. Kera froze as she saw her doom right in front of her face. _

"_You're all alone." Zeref mocked. _

_Kera tried to look around to see if anyone was there. "Help!" She screamed as she tried to get out of Acnologia's grasp. "HELP!" _

_Out of her eyesight she saw a familiar pink haired Dragon Slayer. It was Natsu! "Natsu! Help!" She shouted trying to reach for him, but the boy didn't move. _

_He just turned his head to glare down at the brunette. "I hate you." _

"_Natsu…" _

_The boy snarled at her as he gave her the most deadliest death glares he had in his box of trades. It was terrifying. "Because of you Igneel's dead. Because of you and your mother I lost my father! I looked for him all these years and now he's dead! Because of you!" _

"_Natsu please!" Kera begged him. _

_He spat. "I hope you die a painful death." He sneered before turning around and walking away. _

"_Natsu!" Kera shouted hoping she could get his attention back but he simply ignored her. She then turned back to the Dragon that was above her. Acnologia grinned at her knowing that there was nothing she could do now. With a loud growl he sunk his teeth down._

* * *

Kera snapped her eyes open and gasped. Her heart was racing and her body started to tremble. _It was just a nightmare… just a dream… not real… _She told herself as she tried to calm down, but that nightmare felt so real.

She had lost everything… her family, her friends…

It was terrible.

After some time she calmed down but somehow her body was still trembling. She knows that the nightmare was terrible and so real, but she knew that her family was still alive. Natsu still hated her but everything else was fine. So why was she still trembling?

Wait…

It wasn't her trembling.

Turning her head to the other side she finally saw what was wrong. Erza was lying beside her also trembling while her eyes were knitted shut. She was thrashing around as if she were having a nightmare.

That's when Kera also notice that there were two pair of arms around her. Erza was hugging her for comfort.

She was also having a terrible nightmare.

Slowly turning around she glanced at Erza and even saw sweat flowing down her forehead. It must be really bad. She couldn't even remember when the last time Erza had a nightmare. Suddenly she felt the arms around her tighten and Erza whimper. "No… please…" She murmured.

Kera really didn't know when the last time Erza had this bad of a nightmare. Erza pulled Kera closer and kept on whimpering. "No… don't hurt her… don't… no Kera!"

Okay now it was way bad. Quickly Kera turned around and started shaking the red head. "Erza… Erza calm down! I'm right here! It's just a dream."

It seemed Erza calmed down a bit when she heard her voice. She wasn't squeezing her to death, so that was a start. She hugged Erza back and smiled softly. "I'm right here Erza. I won't leave you. I'm safe, you're safe… everything is alright."

Kera saw a smile grow on the red head's face and knew that the nightmare she was having was finally over… or at least she calmed down.

Though she did wonder what Erza was dreaming about. She doesn't get that many nightmares.

Erza furrowed her brow slightly before slowly opening her eyes again. Kera cursed inside her head. She probably woke her up. Maybe it was good because of the dream she was having.

Erza looked up and saw Kera looking at her. "Kera?" She asked.

"Hey…"

The red head was still a little confused but then she saw the situation they were in. She immediately let her go and backed off a little. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't…" Kera stopped her and pulled her back in a hug. "Don't start… you comforted me so many times, it's time I returned the favor."

Erza smiled softly. She might seem tough and strong and cold hearted from the outside, but inside she was still a little fragile girl that needed to be comforted at some times. And tonight was one of those times.

She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry I woke you up… I didn't mean to."

"You didn't wake me up Erza… I promise." She told her.

Erza frowned. "What happened? Did something happen or why were you awake?" She asked giving her friend a worried glance.

Kera then realized what she said and tried to change the subject. "Are you alright? That nightmare seemed to be real bad."

"Kera…"

She sighed and looked to the ceiling for a moment. "Alright… I had… a nightmare as well. I woke up and found you trembling and suffering so I got worried. But I'm fine, if you're wondering." She said quickly turning her eyes back to the red head.

"You sure?" she asked again.

Kera didn't say anything as she remembered the dream. Everyone she knew, her family dead… Zeref appearing and Acnologia pinning her to the ground… Natsu leaving her to die… She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Yea…" She sighed.

Erza sat up slightly and looked down at the brunette. "Kera, if this has something to do with Natsu…"

"I'm fine Erza." Kera muttered looking away.

The red head frowned and knew something was up with her. "I know that look. Something's bothering you and it's not something as simple as what you are telling me."

Kera rolled her eyes and turned around. "I hate you…" She muttered.

Erza smirked slightly and poked her in the stomach. "Come on Kera, you know that you can tell me anything."

The brunette really started to think this through. Should she tell her? She didn't know what to do… She just couldn't tell her that her great grandfather was Zeref! Or that Mavis was her great grandmother! Well that wouldn't be so bad as with Zeref, but…

"I… dreamt that my family… you and Kayeleth got killed… I was alone and scared… then Acnologia tried to kill me and Natsu was there… but he left me to die because it was my fault Igneel died…" Tears threatened to fall down her face. She took in a shaky breath.

"Kera… you know that won't happen." Erza told her while comforting her. "We're not leaving any time soon and Natsu is just temporarily mad. He didn't mean what he said."

"How do you know that?" Kera asked in a whisper.

Erza rolled her eyes. "Natsu's hotheaded. He was upset and…"

"No not that." Kera interrupted her. She gave her a look that could have broken anyone's heart. Her eyes held so much fear and worry in them. "How do you know that you won't leave soon? Back in… the dungeon… you looked like you were about to die… a-and the fight w-with Kyouka… K-Kayeleth almost… a-and the others… didn't look good either."

The red head's eyes soften and she hugged her again. "Oh Kera… I know it's hard…"

"I don't want to be left alone… I… was alone for so many years… and I remembered some stuff down there that I didn't want to remember. And seeing that so many people that I hold close to me almost die… I'm scared." She admitted hugging the sheets closer to her.

"I know what you're saying." Erza admitted. "When…" She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. "I… remembered some stuff myself. I remembered how helpless I was… Kera I couldn't do anything when she threw you in front of me and threatened to kill you… I felt so helpless it reminded me so much of the… tower…"

Kera blinked and turned to her. "Really? You…" Erza nodded her head. The brunette lowered her head. "I-I'm sorry… I… keep on talking about my problems and… I completely forget about yours and others… god I'm such a terrible person."

"You are not a terrible person!" Erza shouted a little too loud. Both flinched when they heard a wolf howl from outside. She sighed and turned back to Kera. "Yes we all have problems… especially now, but you are not selfish. You're the one who was worried about me having a nightmare. How is that selfish? You didn't even want to talk about yours, I just kind of forced you."

Kera smiled softly but it vanished soon. "How are we going to get through this?"

Erza sighed as she lied back down and put her head on Kera's shoulder. "I'm not going to lie… it's going to be tough… we're probably going to have a lot of nightmares." She told her softly. "We'll… we'll hit bumps and obstacles, we need to rebuild, but I promise you… we will get through this. One way or another."

Kera smiled softly. "Thanks Erza. You're really a great sister."

Erza chuckled pulling the brunette closer. "Only for a great sister like you."

"Are you okay? What about your nightmare? You want to talk about it?" Kera asked Erza. The red head shook her head. "I think I'm going to be alright. It was just a reminder of Kyouka throwing you in front of me and it going not as it did. But… through our talk I also noticed that I have you right in front of me and you're safe. We survived through so much, I just know we'll survive this."

Kera shook her head. "Sometimes I think you don't need me at all. You can help yourself fine."

"Actually I can't."

The brunette turned to her a little confused. Erza took another deep breath. "It's because of you that I can recover."

"How?"

"Because I trust you. I know you would never lie to me or keep anything from me. I know you won't betray me." Erza told her. "That's what keeps me sane. I'm scared that people… will betray me, lie to me…"

"Just like Jellal did…"

Erza flinched slightly at that name and Kera quickly apologized. "Sorry, I didn't…"

"No… no it's fine. But you're right." Erza told her.

Kera smiled and nodded her head. "I know what you're getting at. I'm not going to leave you either Erza. I promise."

"We're going to get through this Kera. I promise." Erza whispered to her and closing her eyes trying to fall asleep. Kera smiled as she heard those words and nodded her head slightly. With that she closed her eyes falling deep into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Natsu was sitting outside on a log looking out at the scene in front of him. Destruction was littering the field. Tartarus had destroyed so much. They even ruined so much in everyone's lives.

He closed his eyes. Igneel… his father was gone… he was dead. How could this happen?

He could still see the whole scene play in front of his eyes. Acnologia had Kayeleth trapped and was about to finish her off, but Igneel jumped in taking the blow for her.

Why would he do that? Why would he sacrifice his life for her?

He took in a deep shaky breath. Natsu hadn't talked to Kera since… well… since he punched her in the face. He knew that was uncalled for and the others were pissed at him but… anger clouded his mind and he had no idea what he was doing.

He didn't want to hit her, it's just something overtook him and… made him do it.

Natsu sighed and rubbed his head. He had no idea what to do. His entire life was dedicated to find his father. Now he did… and Igneel's gone.

He went through his hair with his hand. "What am I going to do?"

"_Live my son." _

Natsu froze as he heard this. His head turned around trying to look for the source of the voice. "Dad!?" He asked standing up. "Where are you?"

"_Calm down son, I cannot stay long." _In front of Natsu a ghostly version of his father appeared. Natsu took a step back in surprise but tears were starting to fall from his eyes again. "Dad…"

"_Natsu… you cannot blame Kera for this. I chose to give my life for her mother." _

"But why!? Why would you do that!? Just because she was your Queen!?" Natsu shouted at him but he saw his father shake his head.

"_No… it's not because of that. Natsu, Kayeleth has been a close friend of mine for centuries. I've been her right hand for years and even… were together at one point." _

Natsu stopped as he heard this. "W-What?"

Igneel nodded. _"Yes, please don't blame either one of them Natsu. It was not their fault." _

"W-What do you mean you and Kayeleth? Does that mean you're Kera's father!?" He shouted at the ghost of a father.

The dragon sighed. _"I do not know Natsu but don't talk to Kera about that. I believe she is already going through a lot. Natsu don't blame her please." _

Natsu grabbed his head. "I don't know… dad. I don't know how to go on…"

"_Live Natsu, I know it was a difficult time for you but you can't let this stop you. Keep on moving forward, be there for your friends and family, protect them." _Igneel told him while giving him a small smile. _"That's what I raised you for, didn't I?" _

Natsu smiled softly. "Yea… but how am I going to do things right again? I punched her in the face dad… I told her I hate her… I can't… how can I do this right again?"

"_She will forgive you Natsu. If she's anything like Kayeleth she will forgive you. "_

"Thanks dad… I wish we could have spent a lot more time together." Natsu muttered slightly.

Igneel tried to put one of his claws on Natsu's shoulder but he was a ghost. _"Me too son, but before I leave make me a promise." _

"Anything dad…" Natsu wiped a few tears away.

The dragon smiled. _"Keep an eye out for Kera. Make sure she's safe and happy. She will need it in the future. As well as you. You will all need help in the future." _

"I will dad, I promise." He said smiling.

"_I'm proud of you son." _Igneel started to disappear and Natsu smiled at him. "I love you dad."

"_I love you too son." _Igneel said as he finally was gone. No sign of him to be seen anywhere. Natsu hung his head and tears fell from his face down to the ground. "I promise dad… as your final wish… I will make sure that my family will be safe."

**And Natsu did get his final conversation with his dad! And it seems he isn't mad anymore! Well he still has to make up for what he screwed up, but we know he'll find a way somehow **

**Until next time! **


	91. Chapter 91

**I wanted to post this chapter up yesterday but something got in the way, so I hope you are fine with it appearing today! Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. So I'm just going to shut my mouth now and let you guys read on ;) **

**And the next story is on it's way. This one is almost finished so the new and very original arc that's coming is not far ahead ;) We'll get there very soon! **

**Alex: I know what you're getting at. They did find the Dragons but they still have Zeref so that's what they'll probably do. As for what will Natsu do in this story, you'll find out now ;) **

**Rez: Yea, they needed to come ;)**

**Chaos: I didn't write anything like that in a while so I kind of thought now would be good.**

**dark impetus: Thank you! I can't believe it myself that we're already over 90 chapters now!  
**

**harajukudarkangel: Glad to hear it! Hope this chapter will make you happy as well **

**Marty: Heh yea, I kind of thought Kera's father would be a huge deal since no one knows who it is, but there are a few hints so anyone can dream who they want the father to be. And yes, Erza opened up and talked to Kera more and Natsu got to talk to Igneel one last time. Now let's see what Natsu will do to make things right with Kera. We can't leave them like this ;) **

**kaito1412: I'm glad you enjoyed the story as well as the last one. As for Mavis, I don't think she'll come alive, so sorry about that, for the other dragons in _this _story are still missing. Only Igneel appeared. For the others their dragons are still missing. **

**DrexelDragonz19: Yea, I'm sorry for the two year long wait. I always want to keep that story going but I have a few holes that still need to be filled and so on, but I am trying to write the next chapter. It's halfway done but I still have some blank spaces where I still need to think what could happen. I kind of ran out of ideas, but I am trying. **

* * *

The next morning arrived and slowly everyone woke up from their slumber. They all got outside to see what they would do now. All of the Fairy Tail members were standing by Master Makarov at the destroyed guild hall.

Even Natsu was there. There was a little tension between him and the others but he wanted to make things right. Looking around he tried to find Kera through the crowd. But for some strange reason she wasn't there.

He glanced at Gray and saw him giving him a death glare. Natsu understood it perfectly. He did punch Kera and told her it was all her fault that Igneel died… but he was just mad… not mad at her just… mad.

He sighed shaking his head. He wasn't even sure what to say to her. Glancing back at the Ice Mage he noticed something strange. Erza was at his side whispering something into his ears. Behind them were also Lucy and Wendy both looking worried.

Something wasn't right…

After Erza finished whatever she was saying Gray nodded and they all headed out from the crowd. Something was definitely not right. Glancing at Makarov who was talking about something he wasn't listening to at the moment, the Fire Dragon Slayer quickly vanished from the crowd as well wanting to know what was going on.

He did promise his father that he would make sure his family and friends would be safe.

Sneaking around Natsu followed the group of wizards to the infirmary. There they were standing and talking about something. Natsu tried to get closer, moving around rocks and debris trying to stay hidden, but also could hear what they are saying.

"She's nowhere to be found." Lucy told them. "We checked everywhere and she's gone."

Erza nodded. "She disappeared in the morning. She was with me but now she's gone."

Gray sighed shaking his head. "Please don't tell me she ditched again."

"She wouldn't do that." Wendy spoke up. "She promised she wouldn't leave."

"Calm down children." A voice from the infirmary came. Turning their heads they saw Kayeleth standing at the opening with a crutch in her hands. "She has a lot on her mind at the moment. She just needs time to think things through. There is nothing wrong."

"If she still thinks that this is all her fault that Igneel died then she's wrong! Natsu's just a stupid hot headed idiot who wasn't thinking like always!" Gray shouted frustrated.

Kayeleth shook her head. "It's not that Gray. She had a few questions yesterday which I was able to answer for her and it was a lot for her to take in. She needs time to let it all sink in."

Natsu took a few steps back. So Kera was missing and no one could find her. Well luckily he had a good nose that could track her down. Then he could also apologize to her without anyone interfering or trying to kick his ass.

With that Natsu quickly turned around and dashed for the forest. He might have an idea where she might be hiding.

* * *

Deep inside the forest Kera was sitting by a lake. In her hand she was holding a stick which she used to draw into the ground. She still had a lot on her mind and needed some time to think things through.

She still couldn't believe that Zeref was her great grandfather. How was she going to break this to her friends? 'Hey, just so you know the guy we're trying to beat, the one who is trying to rule the world and send it into eternal darkness? Zeref? Yea he's my great grandfather!'

Ugh they were so going to hate her…

"What am I going to do?" She muttered. She couldn't hide it… Erza would know something is on her mind. She almost spilled it last night… She couldn't hold it in for eternity. And when she slips they're going to hate her more for lying to them and…

She sighed as she went through her hair. "This is a damn if you do and damn if you don't situation…" She muttered looking at the water.

She still couldn't believe it herself! That was the problem! For all it matters she still hopes that this is all a nightmare, that she got hit unconscious during the Tartarus fight and that she was living this in her dreams.

But, unfortunately, life hated her and this was cruel reality.

She heard a noise beside her and turned around. There was a young female deer grasing beside her. It didn't even sense her before the animal got out into the clearing. It raised its head and looked at Kera. The brunette didn't move an inch.

The deer stood there for a few seconds still gazing at the brunette until it started to walk towards her. Kera stayed still the entire time until the deer was right beside her. For some strange reason the animal nudged her head.

Why was this deer not scared? Those animals are always scared by humans. So why was it staying by her side? The deer sat down next to Kera and laid her head into her lap. Kera was speechless. This animal wasn't scared at all!

The deer looked up at Kera and raised her head to lick her against the cheek before lying her head back down. The brunette smiled softly. "You probably know how I'm feeling don't you?"

The animal rubbed her head against Kera and the brunette petted the cute animal. She smiled softly. "You might be the only creature on this planet that might not hate me… but on the other hand if you knew what I am you might be scared of me as well…" She sighed.

"Why would we be scared of you?"

Kera snapped her head around and saw Natsu standing behind her. The deer got up and walked to the side of the lake but the animal didn't leave.

"Natsu…" Kera muttered. She was about to get up but the Dragon Slayer stopped her. "No… let me talk." He said while raising one of his hands.

The brunette stayed where she was sitting and glanced up at the pink haired boy. He sighed and walked over to her. "Kera… I… want to apologize for what happened."

"You do?" She asked shocked. "But… you said it was my fault… that I…" She started but again Natsu cut her off by raising a hand. "I know what I said Kera and I didn't mean anything of it. I… I was frustrated, I was sad… I wasn't myself." He sat down next to Kera and lowered his head. "I'm really sorry for punching you in the face. It wasn't me. I wasn't myself. I hope you can forgive me…"

"Natsu…" Kera whispered slightly.

He shook his head. "I really didn't mean to do that. I am so sorry! I don't blame you or Kayeleth for what happened to Igneel, I was just mad and I couldn't believe he was gone… I…" Natsu stopped when he felt a pair of arms around him. Looking to his side he saw Kera was hugging him and that tears were staining her face.

"It's alright Natsu..." Kera whispered to him. "I know how you feel. I'm really sorry that it happened to you. I know how it feels to lose someone you hold dear." She told him.

Natsu nodded. "Yea… can you… forgive me?" He asked still unsure if he was getting her forgiveness or not.

Kera chuckled. "I forgive you Natsu… don't worry."

The two parted and Natsu sighed in relief. "Pfew, thank god! This was really eating me alive. Everyone hated me and I felt really guilty for what I done. I really wanted to make things right again. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine Natsu. It really is." Kera told him while looking back at the lake.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What did you mean with that we'll hate you?"

"It's… nothing." Kera muttered while looking away. Natsu frowned slightly. "I don't think so. Knowing you, you probably have some fear about something. So what is it?"

Kera stayed quiet. Natsu would definitely hate her again if she was to tell him. Everyone would hate her. Nobody could know…

"You have that look on your face." Natsu spoke up. Kera blinked in confusion as she raised her head to meet his eyes. "What?"

Natsu pointed at her while moving his finger around. "You… that look, that's the look when you have something on your mind that you really hate to talk about, like… something that you're afraid of to tell us that we would hate you or something."

"I hate you…" Kera muttered while lowering her head.

The pink haired boy put an arm around her shoulder. "Come on Kera. You know you can tell us anything. We won't hate you."

"Yea… I don't think that's true. Not with something like this." She muttered lowering her head. They will never forgive her when they find out that Zeref was her great grandfather.

Natsu sighed as he removed his arm from Kera. "Alright, don't tell me. I know I was a horrible friend these last few days but I promise to be better. Now come on, the others are worried. But whatever it is that is on your mind, know this. We will never hate you for anything… that is if you ignore my whole outburst from earlier. I didn't mean it." He said with a sly grin.

Kera nodded her head. "Thanks Natsu…"

"Any time." He said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Back at the open area with the others both Kera and Natsu walked back to the group. During the walk back neither of them said a word. Natsu kept his distance from her, not because she might be still mad at him but because he knew Kera was trying to deal with something and he didn't want to pry.

Walking back the two saw the others standing at the infirmary. Lucy was the first to recognize Kera and Natsu and smiled. "She's back!"

Immediately everyone turned around and smiled when they saw Kera, but it soon vanished when they saw Natsu. Gray took a step forward and was about to yell at Natsu but Kera stopped him. "Don't Gray. It's fine. He apologized."

"He did?" He asked glancing over at the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

Natsu snorted. "What? Why is that such a shock to you?" He asked.

Erza walked up to Kera and put a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

The brunette took a deep breath and nodded. "Yea… just… a lot of things on my mind at the moment."

"We're right here for you. Remember that." She said with a smile. Kera smiled softly back. "Yea I know."

"So you're okay now?" Wendy asked looking up at the brunette girl she saw as an idol. Kera nodded with a smile. "Yea, I just need to talk to Kayeleth a moment. If that's fine with you guys."

Lucy nodded. "Sure it's fine! Right guys?"

Everyone else nodded their heads. Kera smiled at them. They were so happy and optimistic about everything even though they lost their homes, some friends and families, relieved past memories…

How do they do it?

Tears started to fall down her face and she couldn't hold them back. She tried everything but nothing was working. Everyone around her started to panic. "Was it something I said? I-I'm so sorry!" Lucy apologized but Kera shook her head.

Immediately she lunged at the blonde and hugged her letting her tears out. Lucy was a little confused and looked at the others for advice. They all shrugged not knowing what was going on with her as well.

"I… how do you guys do it? H-How can you be so… so optimistic and happy? How do you do it?" She cried while she kept on hugging Lucy. Erza sighed and put her arms around her as well. "Kera… we can do it because we have each other. We help each other. We get through this because the others help us. No one goes through this alone. And you won't either." She said hugging both Lucy and Erza.

"Yea! We're one family that makes sure everyone is fine!" Wendy called jumping into the hug as well.

Both Gray and Natsu looked at the group of girls that were hugging each other and smiled softly. Gray glanced over at his pal. "So everything is alright? You don't blame her anymore?"

He shook his head. "I never blamed her from the start. I was just mad." He said in a whisper. "But I still have a feeling she's hiding something. Or there's something she's afraid to tell us."

Gray hung his head. "So you got the feeling too?"

Natsu nodded. "Yea… you feel it too?"

"Yup… we all do." Gray said glancing over at the group of girls that was trying to comfort Kera. "Erza told us Kera had come to her last night after talking to Kayeleth. She seemed to be distraught and had something on her mind. But she never said what it was."

The pink haired wizard sighed. "We shouldn't push her. Then she'll never tell us. But whatever it is she's scared that we'll hate her."

Gray sighed. "She shouldn't be… we won't hate her for anything."

Natsu nodded. "Yea, and anyway, what is she scared of? It's not like she's related to Zeref."

The Ice Mage chuckled and nodded. "Yea, that's ridiculous. And that's like… the worst case scenario." Both boys chuckled knowing how stupid that sounded.

* * *

Back inside the infirmary Kayeleth was sitting up in bed with the blanket covering her legs and waist while she was reading a book. She had heard that Kera had left the scene to think things through. She didn't blame her, it wasn't something easy to take in.

She sighed and lowered her book. Looking out the window she noticed that some of the members of that guild had already started to rebuild. She wished she could help somehow, she felt responsible for all of this.

Her head turned around when she heard the door open up. She expected Kera to walk in but it wasn't her at all.

It was a young blonde haired man and a young black haired man. They were standing there with their heads low.

Kayeleth blinked. "Excuse me for my rudeness but who are you two?"

The blonde haired boy looked up and glanced at Kayeleth. He put his hand over his heart. "My name is Sting Eucliffe and this is my friend Rogue Cheney. We are fellow Dragon Slayers of your daughter Kera and we would like to have an audience with the formal Queen of Dragons."

Kayeleth was now more confused than ever. What were these two boys doing? And what did they want from her? "Do the others know you're in here?"

"No, but there is a reason for that." Rogue spoke up his head still low. "We would like to talk in privacy if you will allow us."

"I guess…" Kayeleth muttered while setting her book down. "Then please… tell me what you are here for."

Sting took a deep breath and raised his head to look the woman in the eyes. "We… we want to know if you… if you know anything about Weisslogia."

"Or Skiadrum." Rogue said with a little hope in his eyes.

"You want to know about your Dragons…" Kayeleth spoke up and both boys nodded their heads.

The Queen sighed and shook her head. "I'm so sorry boys, but… not even I know where your Dragons are. All I've been told is that it was for your own protection."

"Our own protection!?" Sting snapped but quickly pulled back, realizing what he had done. "I am sorry my Queen."

Kayeleth waved her hand. "Please stop with all the formalities. Speak to me as another human being."

Both Rogue and Sting looked shocked. She would actually let them talk to her as an equal? Sting sighed and shook his head. "But I don't get it… why would they…"

"So you've gained your memories that you didn't actually kill them did you?" Kayeleth smirked at them.

Slowly both boys nodded their heads. "When did you find out?" Kayeleth ask cocking her head to the side. "If I may ask…"

Sting glanced at Rogue and he nodded. The black haired boy looked up and took a deep breath. "It was… after the ordeal with the Eclipse Gate and the Dragon Invasion. We don't know exactly what happened but after fighting your daughter… after the gate was smashed and Kera let out that burst of power… we thought we were going to die and we, Sting and I, saw flashbacks… of our Dragons leaving us and giving us falls memories."

Kayeleth nodded. "I see they went the drastic way, but I do understand them. If what they done was to protect you this was the only way to keep you safe while also restraining you two from looking for them."

"But I still don't get it why they done it! What did they have to protect us from?" Sting yelled slightly.

Kayeleth shook her head. "I don't know Sting, I don't even know where Igneel came from. He was gone and I didn't even know where he went. I don't know where any of them went. I did leave the kingdom to live in Draconia before this all happened… I am sorry that I can't help you."

"It's… it's alright." Rogue whispered. "We just wish we could have talked to them one last time."

The woman smiled at them. "I can sense the two of you have a big heart. Even after all you have done you changed for good. That's all that matters. Now you want to find your Dragons to find answers. I can't help you there but I can tell you that your parents loved you as if you were their own."

Sting smiled softly. "Thank you… Kayeleth."

"It's my pleasure." She said with a soft smile. "Now… why don't you go outside and tell the others that you're here. I bet Kera would love to see you again, especially with that little kiss you gave her during the Grand Magic Ball."

Sting blushed a deep red and Rogue started to chuckle. "H-How do you know about that?"

"Dear, I may be living in Draconia, but even I get news there. It was everything anyone was talking about." She said with a smile.

Sting groaned and covered his face while both Kayeleth and Rogue kept on chuckling, seeing the embarrassed face of the young Dragon Slayer.

**And that's it for this chapter! Ha, if only Natsu and Gray knew that that was the case! And Sting and Rogue made an appearance again! So, how did you guys like it? Any comments? Tell me everything! **

**Until next time! **


	92. Chapter 92

**We're almost done! Just one or two more chapters to go. So hope you guys are ready for the next story ;) Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**CoolKat422: Well this story is almost over but after that I have an original arc coming out so it won't end here ;) **

**Rez: Glad you love it**

**Chaos: Thank you ;) **

**Lingering will: Yes but it's not quite over yet **

**Dark impetus: Oh yes it has been but of course I won't let this end **

**NightmareTheFoxWitch: wow that's a little... I don't know creepy? Sometimes I think it's strange and mysterious how people know that stuff ^^**

**harajukudarkangel: Yea Natsu forgave Kera, here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy ;) **

**Alex: Oh yes the irony ;) they have no idea what's coming. As for what will happen, well I can only tell you to read on and you might find out ;) **

**Marty: Yea it will be hard to bring something like that up. Let's just hope everything will go alright for Kera. **

* * *

"So what's going to happen?" Kera asked looking around the destroyed guild hall. The others were standing by her rummaging through the destroyed guild hall trying to find anything that had survived the blast.

"Master wasn't so sure about rebuilding the guild _again. _But since everyone else objected we decided to rebuild it back up to its old glory." Erza explained as she pulled back a piece of wood.

"Are the two of you sure about this? Both of you are still pretty injured and Kera, your mom is still in the infirmary." Lucy said as she glanced at the two wizards.

"I'm fine." Both girls said at the same time. They didn't even look at each other.

Natsu rolled his eyes and smirked slightly. "Let them be Lucy. If they want to help then let them. I doubt a few bandages will get in their way."

"But didn't Kera want to talk to her mom?" Wendy asked from the entrance while Carla looked around the place.

Kera sighed as she threw away another piece of wood. "I wanted to… but… I think she needs a little bit more rest. She did take on Acnologia." She chuckled slightly. "And I've been a little annoying with questions and all that."

"Yea about that…" Lucy spoke up. "You seem to be still distant. Are you sure everything's alright?"

_That's what family and friends do…_

_Zeref is your great grandfather…_

_He wasn't this evil wizard that everyone wants to destroy so they could live in a safer world…_

"Kera?"

The brunette snapped out of her daydream and turned her head. "Huh?" She asked giving everyone in the room a confused look.

Erza looked worried. "Lucy asked you a question… you seemed to be spacing out."

"Oh…" Kera muttered. She didn't say anything for a moment but then shook her head. "I-I'm fine." She told them before returning to rummaging through the wood.

Everyone gave each other a worried glance. This was not how she usually aced. Something was wrong and they needed to find out what it was. Every wizard then started to return to what they were doing. They wondered if they would ever find something in this destroyed guild hall of theirs…

"Well if this isn't a sight for sore eyes."

Heads snapped around to see the source of the voice. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Sting and Rogue were standing there with a reluctant Minerva behind them, who seemed to be back to normal.

Kera's eyes went wide when she saw the two boys. "You… how…"

Erza walked up to her and put a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "They helped us. The letter you sent them telling them about Minerva. They got here as soon as possible. They even distracted Mard Geer so we could get to the control room." She told her.

The Dragon Slayer smiled at her fellow kin. "I'm really grateful that you were able to help us. If there's anything I can do to repay you…"

Sting shook his hands. "Don't start with that Kera. We're friends and we should be the ones thanking you about that letter. Without it I think both of our ladies would have been in trouble."

Rogue glanced back at Minerva. "Don't you want to say anything?"

Minerva had her head bowed all the time. She didn't even look at them, but when Rogue talked to her she finally raised her head. She glanced at everyone in front of her, especially at Kera. "I… I'm sorry… for… for everything I have done."

"And?" Sting said urging her to go on.

Minerva took a deep breath. "And… I'm sorry Kera… for torturing you in the Grand Magic Games and… treating you like trash."

Kera smiled softly but quickly turned to Erza. "You had a hand in this didn't you?"

The red head shrugged. "Maybe… we had a little… discussion." She said while giving the woman from Sabertooth a warm smile.

The girl that was bandaged up from top to bottom walked over to Minerva. The woman didn't move and Kera smirked slightly at her. Surprising everyone, especially Minerva, the brunette hugged the once crazy woman as best as she could.

Minerva was shocked by this. "W-What are you doing?"

"Can't I hug you? You definitely looked like you needed one." Kera said with a smirk, but it turned into a soft smile. "I forgive you for everything."

"You do!?" She asked shocked. "But… I almost killed you and… and I wanted to make you my own and…"

"It's all in the past." Kera said to her. _Also I have worse problems than that. _

"Thank you." She whispered gaining a soft smile.

When they parted Sting walked up to them. "So what's going on?"

"Just trying to rebuild I guess." Erza muttered throwing away some stuff. "Guild got destroyed so we're trying to salvage some stuff."

Rogue looked around the place. "There isn't much to salvage you know?" He said.

"We know." Natsu sighed kicking a stone away. It hit a wooden beam that was still holding a part of the ceiling of the guild but now that the stone hit it, it gave way, the ceiling crash landing on them.

Everyone yelled as the stone and wood fell all over them. Everyone was buried in the mess. Several heads popped up and crawled back out so they could stand back on their feet. Kera rubbed her head as she glared at the pink haired boy. "What the hell Natsu!?" She shouted at him.

He rubbed his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean it."

"We almost got killed again!" She shouted. "Because of you!"

Erza walked up to her noticing that she was tense. "Calm down Kera. Everything will be okay."

Kera pushed her hand away. "No, everything won't be okay!" She shouted at her. The last few days had finally gotten to her. She was breaking down. "This is not just some easy thing we can fix, okay!?"

The others knew that she was breaking down as well. Sting took a step forward. "Take it easy Kera. We can fix everything, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD!?" She shouted. Okay she finally lost it. "Things can't be fixed okay? This is nothing as simple as that! Our guild is destroyed! We lost family! We don't have any homes! I can't even sleep anymore! I have nightmares and I almost lost my friends! Then I learn that Zeref is my great grandfather so no nothing is okay! NOTHING IS OKAY! MY LIFE IS FREAKING HELL!"

There was a huge silence in the room and it took Kera a few seconds before she realized what she said. Horror flew across her face knowing that she accidentally blurted out that Zeref was related to her. Before anyone could do anything she turned around and ran for it.

"Kera!" Erza shouted but the brunette was gone and no one could stop her.

There was another silence and it was Lucy who broke it this time. "Kera's great grandfather… is Zeref?"

"So that's what she was hiding." Erza muttered.

Gray and Natsu were looking at each other. They were talking about what she was hiding but they meant it as a joke that she was related to that dark wizard.

Wendy lowered her head. "I… didn't… how?"

Minerva sighed. "Even the most innocent have a dark past…" She muttered looking away.

"But how is that even possible?" Lucy asked glancing at her friends. "Kera's so sweet and nice and helpful and Zeref is… well evil."

"There has to be a mistake. There is no way that Kera is related to Zeref!" Gray said as he looked at his friends.

Erza stood there as she pinched her nose. What was she supposed to do? Kera had been fearing this. This… _this _is what Kera was afraid of. It was ridiculous. They shouldn't be doing this. They had to go after them. She looked up and opened her mouth to speak but someone beat her to it.

"Are you really going to hate her for her family?" Sting shouted at them.

The others looked at him shocked except Erza. Lucy shook her head as her eyes went down to the ground. "No but… it's a shock to hear… that Zeref is her great grandfather."

The Ice Mage in the group though shook his head. "Yea he's the man that is trying to send this world into darkness!" Gray stated. He couldn't believe this.

"But you can't choose family."

Everyone turned around and looked down at Wendy. She looked sad but it wasn't about the fact that Zeref was related to Kera. She glanced at everyone with a little disappointment in her eyes. "You can't choose your family. If that was the case a lot of us wouldn't be here."

"Do you really believe that it matters that Kera is related to Zeref?" Erza stated while giving the others a slight glare. "Like Wendy said, she didn't choose Zeref to be part of her family. It's not her fault. So are you going to blame her and hate her for that?"

Natsu shook his head. "No of course not! But… I don't know… this is all confusing."

"What are we even supposed to do? Ignore the fact or talk about it?" Lucy asked giving them a questioning look.

Sting rolled his eyes. "It won't change a thing. It shouldn't. Now go out there and find her and make sure she won't run away!" The blonde shouted while pointing out towards the way Kera ran.

Erza nodded and without thinking twice she ran after the brunette. She didn't care if Zeref was related to her. She didn't give a damn. Like Wendy said, you don't choose your family. You don't choose things in life. The universe decides to throw it at you and you have to deal with it.

She just hoped Kera wasn't going to do anything stupid.

* * *

Kera ran through the forest trying to get away from the guild area. She had said it. She had accidentally told everyone that she was related to Zeref! That he was her great grandfather! They would hate her now.

If it got worse they would even try to…

She closed her eyes as she kept on running. Tears started to fall from her face. Why does her life have to be so cruel? Why? Just WHY!?

Her foot got caught in something and the brunette hit the ground with a loud thud. She didn't try to move and just laid there on the ground while tears kept on falling down her face.

Why was her life cruel? Why couldn't she live a happy life? She never had a happy life. She was kidnapped when she was just a few years old, she was tortured and broken just to get her powers, and when she escaped she lived a false life that could have given her a happy life.

But it wouldn't, because pasts caught up, people were hurt both mentally and physically and now even families were ruined and even the friends she thought would stick by her side.

Her entire life was a lie.

"_**It's not completely a lie."**_

"C-Crystol?" Kera asked raising her head. "Y-You're back?"

"_**I needed rest but yes, I am back." **_The dragon inside her seemed to be sweet and worried about her. _**"Kera your life isn't a lie. Yes your mother may have kept a huge secret from you but it was only to keep you safe. She believed that you didn't need to know. She didn't want to worry you and put such a burden on you." **_

Kera sniffed as she wiped a few tears away. "Did… did you know?"

"_**No, this is a shock to me as well, but this doesn't change anything." **_Crystol told her but Kera shook her head. "Yes it does! The others hate me now! They will never look at me the same way they did. They want to kill him and… and when they know I'm related to him don't you think that they will fear me too?"

"_**Even if those pack of pathetic humans are a nuisance, I doubt it that they will hate you. Not after what happened." **_She explained.

Kera took a deep breath but still stayed on the floor. "I don't think that the world will give me that. So far it was only giving me false hope, that I could life a happy life… be with my friends, but now. I don't think that can ever happen."

"That's what you say."

Turning her head she froze when she saw Erza standing there with the others behind her. Even Sting, Rogue and Minerva were there. Immediately the brunette scrambled ahead but stopped when she felt a hand on her leg. Looking back she saw that the red head had grabbed her.

Kera gritted her teeth and yanked her leg away. "I know you hate me! Just… just leave me alone." She said while turning her head.

"We don't hate you Kera." Erza told her.

The brunette turned her head back towards her and the others. "Yes you do, because now you know that I'm related to the worst man in the world."

"So what?"

Kera's eyes widened as she heard that. Looking up she saw Natsu with a grin on his face. "You're still Kera, the quirky little brunette we all know and love. So what if you're related to Zeref. It's not like you chose to be related to him."

Lucy nodded with a smile. "If we were able to choose our family the most of us wouldn't be here." She said remembering Wendy's words. "For instance I would have chosen a more loving family and if that happened I would have never ran away and joined Fairy Tail!"

Wendy nodded. "And we would have stayed with our Dragons if we could. We all wouldn't be here."

"So what… you're saying you're glad I'm related to Zeref?" Kera asked wiping away dirt and tears from her face.

Erza knelt down towards her with a smile. "We're not saying we're glad, but we're glad that you're here with us. Having Zeref as part of your family is something to take in and we understand your fear, but…" She stopped and glanced at the others. "Your family doesn't change a thing. Right?"

"Right!" Lucy and Wendy stated with huge smiles on their faces.

Natsu and Gray put arms around each other. "You're still our little sis Kera."

"We still love you!" Sting said with a grin.

Everyone froze and turned to the blonde Dragon Slayer. The boy blushed. "I-I mean we still love that you're here with us and… and… we wouldn't change anything!"

Rogue chuckled beside him as well as Minerva. "Nice save." The black haired boy whispered to him.

Sting wiped his brow.

Erza chuckled and turned back to Kera. "See? Even if he's part of your family we won't hate you for that. It's not your fault."

Kera sniffed. "But…"

"But nothing. You're part of Fairy Tail and that means you're part of _our _family. And that's what matters." Erza told her with a stern but still friendly smile.

The brunette grinned slightly as more tears fell from her eyes. "I… I thought you would hate me… that… that you would shut me out, ignore me… that this was all my fault."

Natsu frowned slightly. "Kera, I told you that nothing of this is your fault. No matter what happens we will still love you and care for you. You're part of our family and we care for our family. What happened in the past or what we left behind is not important. What is important is now the present." He told her.

Lucy smiled at her. "You know now is a gift, that's why they call it the present."

Kera chuckled and smiled at them. "I'm… I'm sorry guys… I really thought that… you would hate me for this."

Erza pulled her into a hug. "You don't have to worry about that Kera. We will never hate you." She put her head against the brunettes and smiled. "We always stick together."

"I love you guys so much…" Kera sniffed with a huge smile on her face. The others all smiled as well and jumped in to form a group hug. Even Sting jumped in when he saw his chance.

Kera smiled. Maybe her life wasn't so cruel. So what if Zeref was her great grandfather. At least she could say that Mavis was her great grandmother. But one thing was clear.

She will do anything to protect her new family.

**Aw, sweet ending. Kera finally told them what was on her mind! Even if it was accidental, but at least now she might sleep at night ;) Anyway, there is about one or two chapters left, depending on what I will do and then we head over to our other story! So enjoy these last few chapters ;) **

**Until next time! **


	93. Chapter 93

**Wow guys, I hate to say this, but this is the last chapter! But don't worry, the adventure isn't over yet. My other story 'The Dragon Hunt' will be out shortly! Probably tomorrow. So I hope you guys enjoyed this story. A lot has happened and I hope you guys will stick with me for the other story as well ;) **

**I hope you will all enjoy this last chapter and that I will see you all in the other story as well! **

**harajukydarkangel: Well this is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Alex: Yep, after a little angst we need some fluff and family time. Hope you enjoy this family time as well. **

**Rez: Oh yes, more feels coming! **

**Lingering will: Great to hear that. Hope you will enjoy the other story as well. **

**chaos: Yep! They're one happy family**

**Dark impetus: Yes we have but it's not over yet. A new adventure will come with the next story! **

**Marty: They will stick together no matter what. And Sting sure is funny ;) Hope you enjoy this last chapter and that I will see you in the other story!**

* * *

A few months passed since the Tartarus incident. Several things have happened since then. The guild members have gotten together to rebuild the guild hall themselves. It was a lot of work but they were going to do it because they were not going to let them win. They may have destroyed the building but they did not destroy their hopes and dreams.

It took them a few months to get the building repaired but eventually they did. The new Fairy Tail guild hall looked like the last one but they built in better security this time as well as better defenses.

All in all everyone was getting back together. The pieces that were broken and scattered on the ground were slowly all picked up now. Some were still lost in spaces where they were still trying to search for. But with their friends they were able to reach those hard to get spaces to pick up the rest.

In the new guild hall Kera stood on a latter while hammering a nail on the ceiling. The guild hall was done for the most of it, there were just a few little things that needed to be done. That is why Kera was on a latter fixing the ceiling.

"Yo Gray! Go fix the back room!" The pink Dragon Slayer shouted as he walked across the hall.

The Ice Mage growled as he glared at Natsu. "That was your fault idiot! So you should fix it!" He shouted walking towards the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

Natsu got in his face. "Oh yea? Well you're going to fix it."

"No you are Dragon Breath!"

"Oh don't you start snow cone!"

"You already started it flame boy."

"You're going to regret this Ice Princess."

"Get on with it bad breath."

Kera gritted her teeth as she looked down at the two boys that were fighting beneath her. "If the two of you don't shut up I'll come down there and hit you myself." She snapped.

It seems that the two idiot boys didn't listen to her. They started sending punches before grabbing each other. The two tried throwing each other around but accidentally hit the ladder Kera was standing on.

Kera screeched as the ladder started wobbling. "Oh no, oh no…" She muttered. One last hit against the ladder sent the brunette falling. She screamed. Kera fell down waiting to hit the ground but it never came.

Looking around she noticed that she wasn't on the ground. Instead she was a few inches above the ground. Turning her head she saw who had caught her.

"Heh, good thing I was standing close by." Sting grinned at her.

A blush appeared on her cheeks and the blonde Dragon Slayer set her down. She wringed her hands together. "Uh… t-thanks Sting. I really appreciate it."

Sting smiled as he blushed as well. The Sabertooth guild was helping the members of Fairy Tail in rebuilding their guild. Both Rogue and Sting were one of the few peoples that helped a lot as well as Minerva. They wanted to help as best they could seeing that they had helped them out before.

"So…" Sting started scratching the back of his head. "You alright?" He asked while looking her up and down.

Kera nodded softly. "Y-Yea… thanks to you." She said a little unsure of what to say though she smiled at him.

The two stood there in an uncomfortable silence both not sure what to say to the other. Sting glanced at the brunette and smiled softly. "So Kera I wanted to ask you this for a while now but…" He noticed he had the full attention of the brunette and took a deep breath. He took a deep breath. He couldn't screw this up. "M-Maybe you and I could… go on a…"

"Kera!" The brunette screeched as a mass hit her and she hit the ground. That load came out of nowhere… She groaned as she opened her eyes. Natsu was lying on top of her, his head on her chest. She growled slightly. "Natsu… get off." She said in a dark tone.

He raised his head and looked at her with a smirk. "Oh come on! Loosen up a little bit! You're all so wound up and don't let anyone do any fun."

"Just get off of me Natsu!" She snapped while pushing his head away.

"Alright, alright!" He rolled his eyes and got back to his feet. Kera got up as well and dusted herself off while muttering something under her breath. Sighing she turned back to Sting. "Sorry about that, what were you going to say?" She asked.

"Ah… it was nothing." He said while shaking his head. "I… I think I need to go." He said while pointing to the door. He was about to leave but Kera grabbed his arm quickly. "Sting wait…"

The blonde Dragon Slayer looked at her and starred into her eyes. Those eyes were so beautiful that he couldn't look away. "Y-Yes?" He asked still looking into her eyes.

"I was wondering, since you helped us out that maybe I could, I don't know, pay for dinner or something? Or just head out, if you want to." Kera said while shrugging.

Sting stopped a moment as he heard this. "W-What?" He asked.

Kera sighed. "Yea stupid idea, how about this, we were going to head out and grab something to eat. If you want you and Rogue could come with us. We'll even pay, since you guys helped us rebuild the guild."

Snapping out of his dazed state he quickly nodded his head. "S-Sure I… I mean we would love to."

The brunette smiled. "Great! So I'll go find the rest and we'll head out as soon as possible. And thanks again for catching me. That would have hurt." She admitted. With that she quickly head out to get her friends.

Sting blinked slightly. "What just happened?" He asked not exactly sure what happened a few minutes ago. He really doesn't remember all the details but he thought he was going out to eat with Kera…

* * *

Kera grabbed a few things from a pile of stuff beside her. She was looking for something and couldn't exactly find it. While searching she felt a presence behind her and she sighed. "I know what you're going to say Erza and my answer is no."

"I'm just here to talk to my daughter."

Kera's eyes went wide as she spun around. Kayeleth stood there with a small smile on her face. "M-Mom… what… what are you doing? Is everything alright?" She started to ask millions of questions if her mother was alright.

Kayeleth chuckled slightly and nodded her head. "I'm fine Kera. My arms healed and the other injuries are gone as well."

"Then why are you here?" She asked a little confused.

The mother of Dragons sighed as she looked around. "Well for starters, I was asked if I couldn't talk you out of living at a camp." She said.

Kera lowered her head slightly. Yea… she was living at a camp in the woods. Since Lucy's apartment was damaged and it was being rebuild she decided to sleep outside and after weeks it turned into a camp. She never left. The apartment was then replaced and her friends were trying to talk to her about moving back in with Lucy, but she didn't want to bother her again. So she stayed. Unfortunately everyone was trying to get her out of the woods.

"I'm fine mom… really. I don't need to live with Lucy." Kera told her looking into her eyes.

"Sweetie, look around you. You really don't believe that you can live out here? Please move back in with Lucy. She is offering and would love for you to move back in. She doesn't think that you're a bother or anything." Kayeleth put both of her hands on her shoulders.

Kera looked away and sighed. Kayeleth noted that there was something else behind this. She looked at her daughters face and saw that she had guilt writing on her face, maybe a little bit of fear. "This is about… Zeref again, isn't it?" she asked softly.

The brunette closed her eyes. "I just… don't want to hurt my friends. Just in case something happens."

"Nothing is going to happen Kera. Don't let this Zeref being your great grandfather situation stop you from living your life or keep yourself away from your friends. Please… for me?" She asked with a smile.

Kera looked at her mother and smiled softly. "Alright, I'll move back in with Lucy. But… I have a feeling that is not the only reason why you came. Is it?"

She nodded. "Yes, well… I don't know how to say this as easy as possible so I will just come out with it."

Kera nodded. "I need to go back home." Her eyes went wide. "What!? Why? Can't you stay here?" She asked looking at her mother. Why does she have to leave?

Kayeleth sighed. "I can't stay here Kera. I have to go back to Draconia. If I stay here it will only be dangerous for you and your friends."

"Are you sure? We can build a house, we can find an apartment or we could…" Kera kept on going but her mother stopped her. "Kera please. There is no need to find an apartment for me or anything. I have my home in Draconia. I love the forest and the nature there. It's where I belong."

"But…"

"But nothing Kera. Like my place is in Draconia, your place is here, with your friends." Kayeleth told her. She put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about me Kera. I will be fine. It is you I always worry about, going on these dangerous missions and such."

Kera sighed and nodded. "Alright… I… I guess this is… goodbye? God, every time you leave I break down. I'm going to miss you." She said tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Kayeleth smiled and hugged her daughter. "It will be alright Kera. You've got a bright future ahead of you. And please, don't let this family situation ruin your life. It's not your fault."

The brunette nodded her head. "Thanks… for everything…"

"It's my pleasure." Kayeleth whispered in her ear. "I love you so much Kera. You're my little Dragon and you'll always be."

A tear slipped down Kera's face. "I'll miss you, but I will try and come and visit as much as I can!" She said looking up at her mother.

Kayeleth chuckled slightly as she patted her daughters head. "I might not be there all the time but sure do pass by when you get the chance." She told her smiling softly. "Oh and there's one little thing I want you to do." She said while pushing her nose slightly.

"Sure, what is it?" Kera asked.

"Go out with Sting."

"WHAT!?" Kera shouted while taking a step back.

She chuckled. "He and his friend Rogue have done a lot. They've been rebuilding your guild and your home. The least you can do for that poor boy is go and have dinner with him."

"I… I guess… you're right… but to have dinner with him?" She asked a little unsure of what her mother was saying.

She nodded her head. "I understand but it's the least you could do for him."

"Then why just Sting?" Kera asked raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. "What about Rogue?"

Kayeleth smiled innocently and Kera immediately knew what she was trying to do. "Mom! You're trying to set me up with him!"

"What? Pft, no! Why would you ever come up with such an idea?" Kayeleth asked while glancing at her daughter. The brunette was giving her an are-you-serious look that made her tell the truth.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Very well, I am just trying to help you."

Kera raised an eyebrow at her. "You do know about Hibiki?"

This time Kayeleth crossed her arms. "Kera, there has been nothing going on between you and him. Something is up and I want to know what. It seems like you two aren't even together anymore."

Kera sighed as she rubbed her head. "Is it that obvious?" She asked slightly. She saw her mother nod her head and again she sighed. Great… "Yea… we've… been drifting apart. We still love each other, I know he still cares for me but… it's like I see him every few weeks and we don't have any connections with each other… we both think that this won't work. Also Jenny is still trying to get him back and I can't take it." She muttered.

"See? That's why give it a chance with Sting. He adores you." She said with a small giggle. Kera looked a little unease hearing that from her mother. "M-Mom." She said a red blush creeping over her face.

"And don't you remember that he saved you from falling off of the ladder!" She said while clasping her hands together.

"Are you stalking me!?" She asked a shocked expression crossing her feature.

Her mother shook her head. "No! I heard it from Mira."

"That demon." The brunette growled while clenching her fists. She was so going to pay for telling this to her mom. HER MOM! She was probably also the reason why she even knew about Sting. Oh Mira was going to pay so dearly for this.

Kayeleth smiled. "Just… try it at least. For your mother's sake."

"Very well." Kera sighed.

* * *

"Um… so… I… heh, this is… the weather is good… isn't it?" Sting asked as his face flushed red. He and Kera were walking down the market of Magnolia. For her mother's sake and sanity she accepted Sting's invite to town.

He was stuttering and talking nonsense and Kera smirked slightly. "Calm down Sting. It's not like you're going to die or anything."

Sting chuckled. "If only you knew." He whispered to himself.

The two kept on walking until they reached what seemed to be a café. Sting smiled softly. "Do… do you want a coffee? Or something?"

"Do they have hot cocoa?" She asked looking up at the café.

"Probably, just wait here and I'll get you a cocoa." With that the blonde haired Dragon Slayer rushed inside of the café.

Kera sighed as she stood outside waiting for him. Looking around the place she smiled slightly. Things were going great at the moment. No troubles and just peaceful times were ahead of them.

She knew that Zeref was still out there and he probably wanted to end this world, but she know that she won't let that happen. He might be family, he might be her great grandfather but that doesn't mean she won't kick his butt. The only real family she cares for is Kayeleth.

And of course her family at Fairy Tail.

They were the only people she cared for.

"Hey Kera."

The brunette turned around and smiled softly as she saw Erza walking towards her. "Hey Erza, what are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "Oh, just walking around, getting some fresh air. But now that I found you there is something I needed to tell you." She said.

Kera smirked. "What is it? Natsu and Gray destroyed something and we have to build up the guild _again?" _

Erza chuckled but shook her head. "No, if that happened they'd be dead. What I wanted to tell you was that we're going to have dinner together tonight. If you want to come with us we could…"

"Hey, I got your hot cocoa." Sting called as he walked back to Kera with two cups in his hands. He saw Erza and his eyes went wide. "Oh hey Erza, didn't see you there."

Erza saw Sting and her eyes darted between him and Kera. The brunette groaned as she knew where this was going and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw her sister smirk at her. "Oh… oh I'm so sorry for interrupting. I think the two of you have better things to do." She said while giving Kera another smirk.

Sting blinked while Kera gave the red head a death glare. Erza then grew a wider smirk and Kera knew what she was going to do. She mouthed to her 'don't you dare' but Erza ignored her. "Hey Sting, I was wondering, we're all going to have dinner together and Kera is coming too. If you want to you can come as well, even Rogue if you want."

Sting blushed. "Wow, um… I… would love to…" Those were the only words he was able to say before Erza smiled and clapped her hands together. "Great! We'll meet tonight at the restaurant at the river. Don't be late!" She stated before heading off down the road leaving the two Dragon Slayers, one awkward and one fuming in rage on the inside.

"What just happened?" Sting asked a little confused as he turned to Kera trying to see if she had answers.

Kera sighed, but a smile was plastered on her face. "Family just happened… god I really am glad we survived this."

Everything was perfect and back to normal, well… as normal as it can be with their crazy family. Kera chuckled and shook her head. They survived the most horrible adventure with Tartarus and came out alive. A little scared but they were able to heal them. They were able to rebuild.

Their family will survive anything.

"I still don't get it." Sting said and Kera chuckled taking a sip from her hot cocoa. "It's not important. Come on, let's go. I think there's a theater group in town."

**And that's it! Hope you all enjoyed it. The story 'The Dragon Hunt' will probably be posted tomorrow. So I hope you guys will be waiting for that story. It will be awesome! I promise! **

**Until next time! **


End file.
